El Gavilán y La Rosa
by riona25
Summary: Italia 1797 La condesa Isabella Ranieri tendrá que lidiar con los problemas suscitados por la Revolución, así como enfrentarse a la amenaza de El Gavilán, el seductor ladrón enmascarado de ojos verdes que robará su corazón. TODAS LAS PAREJAS: BxE,AxJ,RxEm. AU,AH,OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy me atrevo a presentaros mi nueva historia. He confiado nuevamente en la opinión de mi querida AnJuDark y era muy difícil ignorar su entusiasmo al sugerirme (más bien exigirme jeje) que publicase este fic.**

**Aclaro que me he basado en una serie italiana que vi hace algún tiempo, introduciendo, eso sí algunos cambios y personajes para dar algún que otro giro a la historia y que, a mi modo de ver, resulta más interesante ;-)**

**Tal y como habéis leído en el summary, está ambientada en la Italia de la Revolución Francesa por lo que, para darle un toque un poco más genuino he cambiado los apellidos de los personajes (es difícil encontrar un Cullen, un Whitlock o un Swan entre la sociedad italo-francesa de la época). Espero que eso no os parezca un inconveniente, en definitiva, lo válido son los personajes en sí, no como se apelliden...**

**Por supuesto, como siempre, los personajes lo tomo prestados del maravilloso universo que Stephenie ideó para nosotros.**

**No me queda más que desearos que disfrutéis de esta historia.**

**

* * *

  
**

CAPÍTULO 1

Desde la colina observaba con su catalejo como se aproximaba la carroza por aquel árido sendero y que no tardaría en adentrarse en el bosque. Allí, a caballo, escondidos tras las sombras que les brindaba el espeso follaje, aguardaba con Carlisle, Esme, Michael y algunos hombres más que, preparados, con sus rostros ocultos, esperaban sus indicaciones.

-Aquí están -sentenció con una media sonrisa y su mirada de esmeraldas brillando de satisfacción. Cerró el catalejo guardándolo en su morral, tomando después el pañuelo que le servía de máscara y, colocándolo sobre su cabeza, lo anudó en su nuca. Apenas si le dejaba al descubierto parte de su rostro, su boca, sus ojos verdes y algunos mechones de su cobrizo cabello que escapaban rebeldes al amarre de aquel tejido tras el que ocultaba su identidad.

-Entonces, la información era cierta -puntualizó Michael. -Al fin pondremos las manos sobre el dinero que financia a las malditas tropas francesas.

-Y además llega sin escolta -añadió él complacido. -¡Vamos! -les ordenó espoleando su caballo.

-¡Señor! ¡señor! -voceó el cochero con acento extranjero al observar una figura a caballo que se interponía en el camino mientras detenía el carruaje. -¡Retírese, señor! -insistió. De repente vio como aquella figura se dirigía hacia él elevando una pistola, apuntándole directamente. Su primer instinto fue buscar su arma.

-Yo que tú no lo haría -le dijo su atacante mientras se acercaba hasta él, sin dejar de apuntarle, escuchando como sus compañeros cabalgan hasta apostarse tras él. Ante tal amenaza, el hombre no pudo menos que levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

-Baja de ahí, cochero -le gritó Michael. -¿Comprendes, francés? ¡Baja! -le ordenó.

-Vosotros los de dentro -exclamó el joven enmascarado hacia el carruaje que presentaba todas las cortinillas corridas sin permitirle observar el interior. -Bajad y se os perdonará la vida -habló, sin bajar su arma en momento alguno -¡¿Me oís?! -alzó la voz impaciente, en vista de que nadie se dignaba a contestar.

Escuchó entonces como la dorada manecilla de la carroza se abría lentamente. Alzó la mano indicando a sus compañeros que aguardasen antes de cualquier movimiento. Esperaba que algún soldado francés que pudiera ir escoltando el cargamento intentara atacar pero, había que esperar antes de cometer el error de matar a alguien inocente. Sin embargo, al abrirse la portezuela, no fue un uniforme azul francés con lo que se encontró sino con la muchacha más hermosa y deslumbrante que jamás había tenido ante sus ojos. Su tez pálida, nívea contrastaba con lo oscuro de su largo cabello que le daba un aspecto fascinante, casi irreal. La observó bajar la escalerilla con gran seguridad, a pesar de verse apuntada con un arma, su frente altiva y su mirada oscura y profunda sin ninguna muestra de temor. El muchacho sorprendido, tratando de guardar la compostura, apartó la pistola de su objetivo.

-Evidentemente, os habéis equivocado de carruaje -la escuchó decir a la muchacha con su voz igual de serena que su mirada. -Por lo tanto ¿tendréis la gentileza de ofrecerme vuestras excusas y dejarme ir?

-¿Y vos quién sois? -se rió él ante tal desenvoltura.

-¡Quitaos esa máscara! -Le desafió ella. -Que al menos pueda miraros a la cara.

-No parecéis francesa -sugirió él bajando del caballo y caminando hacia ella.

-Soy tan italiana como vos -respondió con firmeza.

-Entiendo -sonrió divertido, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la carroza, para comprobar su interior. -Entonces, si no sois francesa -continuó mirándola de nuevo, tras cerciorarse de que no había nada de valor en ella -y viendo que no transportáis lo que buscamos, tal vez podría decidir el dejaros ir.

-¡Oh, cuánta generosidad de vuestra parte! -manifestó llena de sarcasmo. Él se rió inclinando la cabeza aceptando su ironía. -¿Puedo saber como os llamáis? -preguntó ofendida.

-¡Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros! -gritó Michael -¿Dónde está la guardia francesa?

-"El Gavilán" -le respondió él ignorando la interrupción de su compañero. -Me llaman El Gavilán -le repitió mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin observar ningún tipo de inquietud en el rostro femenino y que habría sido de esperarse. Sonrió maravillado. Quizás no hubiera escuchado nunca hablar de él, cosa que ya era improbable, pero le sorprendía gratamente que tampoco le amedrentara el verse asaltada por un grupo de malhechores enmascarados.

-Dejadla ir -les indicó finalmente a sus compañeros.

Bella se dispuso entonces a volver a la carroza.

-Si sois tan gentil -la detuvo él -tal y como lo he sido yo con vos, concededme vuestro nombre.

-Soy Isabella Ranieri, Condesa de Vilastagno -le dijo alzando su barbilla, mientras sostenía la verde mirada masculina.

-¿Isabella Ranieri?-titubeó él, cambiando su jocoso semblante por otro lleno de inseguridad, casi de pavor.

-Veo que el nombre del Señor de estas tierras os hace temblar -se mofó ella ante la gravedad de su rostro.

Sin embargo no solo él sino que todos los jinetes se agitaron a escucharlo, incluso Carlisle se había adelantado un poco para ocultar tras él a Esme, quien ya había tomado la precaución de bajar su rostro para ocultarlo, aún más si era posible, en cuanto hubo visto a la muchacha descender de aquel coche.

-Iros ahora -le ordenó el joven con premura -Casi habéis llegado a casa. ¡Iros!

Ella obedeció mientras él cerraba la portezuela de la carroza. Ya en la seguridad del carruaje, Bella se llevó las manos trémulas al pecho respirando agitada, preguntándose de donde había sacado esa valentía que le era del todo desconocida para enfrentarse a un bandido como aquel.

-¡Vamos francés! -le voceó Michael al cochero instándole a marcharse -¡Vamos!

Los jinetes se apartaron del camino y dejaron que la carroza reanudara la marcha.

-La información no era exacta -se lamentó Carlisle -no había ningún tesoro.

-Al menos no el que esperábamos -se rió el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

-Yo me temo que tendré que dejaros -anunció Esme, señalando el carruaje que casi desaparecía ya de su vista.

-Si vais por el atajo del riachuelo llegaréis antes que ella -le susurró insinuante Carlisle.

-Gracias por la indicación -le sonrió Esme.

-Ve con precaución -le pidió el joven cabecilla -Nosotros volvemos al refugio.

-Igual vosotros -les dijo ella tras lo que espoleó su caballo y se marchó.

En cuanto la vieron alejarse, el resto de sus compañeros emprendieron la marcha en dirección contraria a la que había tomado la mujer para adentrarse en el bosque y dirigirse a su escondite.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

El sonido de un arcabuz rompió el silencio reinante del bosque. Tras la humareda producida por el disparo, se vislumbró apoyada en la culata, una espesa, larga y ondulada cabellera rojiza que enmarcaba un bello rostro de ojos azules. Una gran sonrisa de regocijo se dibujó en sus labios.

-Un gran tiro señora marquesa -la alabó uno de los criados.

Victoria le lanzó el arma, que el sirviente cogió al vuelo, y se dirigió corriendo hacia un árbol cercano donde le aguardaba un joven noble, moreno, de agradables facciones.

-No erráis ninguno, querida -le dijo mientras la recibía en sus brazos.

-Herir el corazón es mi especialidad -le sonrió ella sugerente -deberíais saberlo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del joven comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

-Victoria, os lo ruego -le pidió, tratando de alejarla de él del modo menos ofensivo posible.

-¿Vuestra prometida no merece ni siquiera un beso? -se quejó haciendo un mohín infantil.

-No estamos solos -le aclaró él besándola en la frente a lo que siguió la expresión de fastidio de ella. -Será mejor que regresemos a casa -le sugirió recogiendo su propia arma -mi hermana estará de vuelta de París de un momento a otro.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerla -concordó Victoria. -¿Vuestra hermana Isabella ha buscado ya marido? -inquirió la pelirroja mujer a su prometido mientras cabalgaban ya hacia la finca. -¿Habéis conversado sobre eso?

-No -negó él. -No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar por carta.

-Mañana, en la recepción que celebra la Condesa Tanya Destacci estará también el Capitán James Malbert -puntualizó ella. -Una unión con un oficial francés podría ser muy útil políticamente -le sugirió.

-Lo importante es que Isabella encuentre a un hombre que la proteja y que le asegure un futuro tranquilo -la contradijo. -El Capitán Malbert es un capitán de un ejercito invasor, Victoria. Todavía no entiendo como puede ser él la persona adecuada -discrepó -Además será Isabella quien decida.

-Le gustará -insinuó Victoria sin darse por vencida -Es un hombre fascinante.

-¿Debo estar celoso? -se rió él.

-Yo ya tengo mi trofeo, Ranieri -sentenció ella.

-Apresurémonos o Isabella llegará antes que nosotros -le indicó su prometido que azuzaba su montura.

Efectivamente, la carroza ya se estaba aproximando a Vilastagno, los criados habían corrido a abrir las verjas para dar paso al coche. Bella observó por la ventana la majestuosidad de la finca, todo seguía igual. En cuanto llegó a la puerta principal, la servidumbre se apresuró a recibirla.

-¡Condesita Bella! -exclamó Esme corriendo a su encuentro.

Bella se apeó del carruaje y caminó hacia ella sonriente.

-¡Qué placer volver a verla después de tantos meses! -la saludó la sirvienta mientras besaba sus mejillas. Bella, aún sonriente, se dirigió a otra de las muchachas.

-¡Charlotte! -la saludó besándola también.

-¡Bienvenida, Condesita! -respondió la doncella.

Bella se separó también de ella y se dirigió entonces a una joven doncella que esperaba al lado de Charlotte y a la que abrazó de modo efusivo.

-¡Alice!

-¿Ha ido bien el viaje, Condesa? -le preguntó.

-No, por desgracia he tenido un encuentro bastante desagradable -le dijo Bella ahora con rostro serio mientras caminaban ya hacia la casa.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué encuentro? -se alarmó Charlotte.

-Bandidos -les dijo. -El jefe llevaba una máscara, se hacía llamar el...

-El Gavilán -la interrumpió Alice.

-Sí -se sorprendió Bella -¿Lo conocéis?

-En Vilastagno no se hace otra cosa más que hablar de él en estos los últimos tiempos -le informó Charlotte.

-¿Y quién es? -quiso saber Bella.

- Vos misma lo habéis dicho -le indicó Alice. -Un bandido.

-Para algunos es un héroe -añadío Peter.

-¿Un héroe? -se molestó Bella -¿A un villano enmascarado que asalta carrozas lo llamas héroe, Peter?

Las doncellas lo miraron con desaprobación mientras él hacía una mueca de disconformidad.

-Venga, Condesa, la acompaño a su habitación -la instó Esme a la que también acompañó Charlotte.

-¿Estás loco? -le reprochó Alice duramente a su hermano, tomando su brazo para detenerlo. -Defender a ese bandido delante de la Condesita.

-Si fuera de verdad un bandido como tú dices, a esta hora la Condesita no estaría aquí -le rebatió Peter.

-¿Y mi hermano, Esme? -preguntó Bella estando ya en su habitación, un poco más calmada. -¿Cómo que no ha venido a recibirme?

-Vuestro hermano salió con su prometida a cazar -le aclaró. -No os esperábamos tan pronto.

Bella asintió entristecida mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y miraba a su alrededor.

-Qué hermoso estar en casa -suspiró.

-Os hemos extrañado tanto -le sonrió la doncella.

-Esme, ¿cómo puede Peter ver con buenos ojos a ese bandido? -preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Querida niña, hace mucho que no venís a Vilastagno -le dijo Esme -y en los últimos tiempos han cambiado tantas cosas....

-Allí están, ya vuelven de la caza -las interrumpió Charlotte que observaba por la ventana a los recién llegados.

El rostro de Bella recuperó la sonrisa y se apresuró a encontrarse con su hermano. Mientras bajaba por la escalinata de piedra lo vio ayudando a su prometida a bajar del caballo.

-¡Emmett! -gritó llamando la atención de ambos. El muchacho corrió a su encuentro y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Qué felicidad poder volver a abrazarte! -exclamó él mientras giraba con ella, abrazándola con fuerza. -Acaban de decirme lo que te ha sucedido de camino a casa -la miró con aprensión dejándola en el suelo -Aquí estás segura, pequeña.

-He tenido tanto miedo, Emmett -le confesó -Pero he tratado de que él no se diera cuenta -admitió. -De hecho, apenas oyó el nombre de Ranieri fue él quien se asustó -le comentó extrañada.

-Emmett -los interrumpió por detrás una voz femenina. -¿No me presentáis?

-Perdonadme -se excusó él. -Isabella, al fin puedo presentarte a la Marquesa Victoria Dimonte.

Bella se acercó a ella y le besó las mejillas, cosa que sorprendió a la joven.

-Deseaba tanto veros -le sonrió Bella -Pero después de todo lo que me ha escrito Emmett sobre vos es como si ya os conociera.

-Yo también conocía mucho sobre vos pero ignoraba vuestra belleza -la alabó Victoria. -Siento que vuestro regreso a Vilastagno haya sido arruinado por un desagradable episodio.

-Aquel bandido esperaba a otra persona -le narró con rostro serio -Apenas se dio cuenta del error me dejó marchar.

-Habéis sido afortunada -discrepó la marquesa. -El Gavilán es un bandido muy peligroso. Por suerte están los franceses para protegernos.

-Ahora vamos a festejar la vuelta de Isabella -trató Emmett de cambiar a otro tema un tanto más animado. -Vamos, pequeña -le dijo tomando su mano y caminando con ella hacia la casa.

-Gracias -le sonrió ella.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Se suponía que teníamos un informador muy fiable -se quejó Carlisle mientras entraban en la cabaña, todos con caras de decepción fruto de una campaña fallida.

-Ve a fiarte de un francés -se quejó Michael -Deberíamos haber verificado si la Condesita llevaba dinero o joyas -se lamentó iracundo.

-Sí, claro, robar a una señora... un gran gesto -se mofó el joven cabecilla. -Pensaba que eramos rebeldes -le reprochó soltando con un golpe su espada sobre la mesa, dejando clara constancia de como le contrariaba aquella opinión -no ladrones.

-¿Creéis que los campesinos que tienen hambre se preguntan de donde viene la comida? -le respondió.

-¿Y tú crees que robar a una joven indefensa puede traer a esta tierra la paz? -se le enfrentó.

-¿Joven e indefensa? -se rió el muchacho. -¿Os tengo que recordar que esa joven indefensa es la hermana del Conde Emmett Ranieri? ¡El único que no se ha opuesto al abuso de los franceses sobre esta tierra! -se exasperó Michael.

-¿Y yo te tengo que recordar que ha habido una guerra y que el Piamonte la ha perdido? -le contradijo. -Si los soldados golpean es porque el Capitán James Lambert ha dado la orden de golpear, si roban es porque el Capitán James Lambert ha dado la orden de robar -argumentó. -Así que el problema no es Emmett Ranieri, el problema es el Capitán James Lambert -sentenció. -Nosotros no somos como él, no robamos y no golpeamos.

-Sois bueno jugando con las palabras, Edward -aseveró Michael lleno de sarcasmo -pero ese es un lujo que sólo se pueden permitir los nobles como vos, no los campesinos.

-¿Sabes por qué la gente está de nuestra parte, Michael? -atajó Carlisle con timbre calmado y sereno. -Porque hacemos como dice él -señaló a Edward. -Nadie debe tener miedo de nosotros, aparte de los franceses.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Oh, bravo por Esme -exclamó Emmett mientras entraban a la biblioteca -ha hecho traer una botella del mejor vino -agradeció mientras olía el exquisito brebaje.

Bella entró siguiendo a su hermano aunque no se detuvo a su lado sino que continuó hasta donde estaba colgado un retrato de su madre, la Condesa Renné Lombardi de Ranieri. A Bella le emocionaba contemplar aquel cuadro en el que su madre se mostraba en toda su belleza y esplendor. A pesar de no ser una noble, conquistó por completo el corazón de su padre, el Conde Charles Ranieri y, tras enfrentarse a todo y a todos por su inmenso amor, consiguieron unir sus vidas. Isabella fue el fruto de esa unión. Emmett, en realidad, era hermano suyo sólo por parte de padre, podría decirse que fue la consecuencia de un desliz de juventud. Pero Renné jamás se lo reprochó a Charles, al contrario, en cuanto supo de la existencia de ese hijo, mucho antes de que pudieran incluso casarse, insistió sobremanera para que Emmett fuera reconocido como un Ranieri. Y gracias a Dios que así lo hizo. Su padre fue vilmente asesinado poco después de que ella naciera y, a los pocos años, con el corazón destrozado, y sin poder superar la muerte de su esposo, Renné falleció, así que Emmett y su querida prima Rosalie eran lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

-Rosalie me escribió informándome de que ella y su marido asistirán a mi matrimonio -le contó su hermano mientras servía las copas de vino. -Serán nuestros huéspedes por unos días.

-Me alegro mucho de tener la oportunidad de volver a verla pronto -le dijo Bella sin retirar la vista del lienzo.

-Heredaste su belleza -le susurró su hermano al oído ofreciéndole la copa. Bella sonrió aceptándola.

-Querido, deberíais dejar que os sirvan -puntualizó Victoria con cierta apatía -Es por eso que existen los criados.

-¿Porqué? -refutó Bella -Es un gesto cariñoso y me gusta que mi hermano mayor continúe ocupándose de mí -sonrió mientras observaba a Emmett. -Me hace sentir protegida.

-Sí, y por eso existen los maridos -le sugirió Victoria.

-¿Para servir el vino? -se mofó ella con fingida inocencia.

-Para dar protección, querida mía -respondió la marquesa -Dar seguridad a las muchachas que dejan la casa paterna -concluyó ofreciéndole su copa para brindar con sonrisa pícara. Victoria tenía muy claros los planes que tenía para aquella jovencita y, al día siguiente, en la recepción de la Condesa Tanya, empezaría a ponerlos en práctica.

De hecho, comenzó ya en la carroza, de camino a Turín. Le lanzó un par de miradas insinuantes a Emmett, mirando de reojo a Bella. Emmett con gesto de desgana asintió, entendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo su prometida.

-En la recepción estará también presente el Capitán James Lambert, el comandante de las tropas francesas en Vilastagno -comentó Emmett.

-Es un hombre fascinante y con un gran futuro -añadió Victoria entusiasmada, entusiasmo que Bella no compartía.

-Pequeña, creo que ya va siendo hora de pensar en tu futuro -le dijo su hermano al ver la apatía de su rostro.

-Emmett, me casaré cuando sea el momento justo y con la persona que amo, como es tradición en la familia Ranieri -sentenció Bella bajando del carruaje -Y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

El Palacio Destacci se presentaba majestuoso ante sus invitados, no sin motivo eran conocidas y muy bien valoradas las fiestas de la Condesa Tanya. En el salón principal, deliciosamente ornado por los artistas más afamados de toda Italia, un piano forte ponía la melodía a la exquisita voz de la soprano que amenizaba la velada. Toda la alcurnia piamontesa se agolpaba a su alrededor mientras, desde uno de los rincones, con claro hastío y sopor, observaba la escena el Capitán James.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Emmett dirigió sus pasos hacia su amigo, el Conde Benjamin Orsini, quien escuchaba con gran emoción cada una de las notas que resonaban en la estancia. Su ensimismamiento se quebró al ver llegar a su amigo en compañía de su prometida y su hermana. Al terminar la sonata, tras lo que los asistentes rompieron en vítores, aprovechó para acudir a saludarlos.

-Isabella, bienvenida -la tomó las manos observándola. -Estáis espléndida -le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sois siempre demasiado gentil conmigo, Benjamin -le agradeció ella el cumplido. -Es una alegría volver a veros.

-Marquesa -saludó el Conde a Victoria tomando su mano y besándosela. -¿Y desde cuándo mi amigo Emmett Ranieri frecuenta los acontecimientos mundanos? -se dirigió a su amigo.

-Desde que tu amigo Emmett no está solo para decidir -admitió inclinándose con gesto de resignación mientras Victoria lanzaba una risita. Fue entonces cuando su mirada, accidentalmente, se posó sobre los pies de su amigo. Atónito comprobó que se había calzado con zapatos distintos, si bien eran del mismo color crema, y que, por suerte había hecho que fueran a juego con su casaca, eran definitivamente distintos pues los broches que adornaban el empeine así lo eran. Efectivamente, su querido amigo era una completa calamidad.

-Lo sé -le respondió Benjamin a la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo -Llegaba tarde como siempre. Es lo mejor que he podido hacer.

-Isabella ¿puedo presentaros a mi hermana Angela? -Victoria se acercaba a ella con otra muchacha, que, aunque no era de belleza tan llamativa como la de su hermana, su candidez y encanto eran remarcables.

-Encantada de conoceros -se inclinó Bella

-Mi hermana me había hablado de vuestra belleza, pero vos superáis cada una de sus descripciones -le sonrió Angela.

-Marquesita -la saludó besando su mano Emmett. -Seguramente conoceréis al Conde Orsini.

-Conde Orsini -se inclinó Angela. Benjamin, sin embargo, contemplaba sin habla la preciosa imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Emmett tuvo que carraspear para devolverlo a la realidad.

-Marquesa Dimonte -dijo al fin, besando su mano a la muchacha que había enrojecido.

-Venid Isabella -interrumpió con desgana Victoria la idílica escena.

Tomó a la muchacha de la mano y la condujo hacia el rincón donde se encontraba un muchacho de facciones agraciadas aunque angulosas y de pelo rubio, atado a la nuca con una cinta de raso, mas no fue ese el detalle que llamó su atención, todos los nobles solían recoger así sus cabellos, sino el hecho de que su cabello fuera tan largo, casi alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda. Sin duda muchas mujeres envidiarían un cabello así. Viendo su uniforme de oficial francés y sus galones pudo suponer que se trataba del Capitán Lambert.

-Marquesa Victoria Dimonte -se inclinó el capitán al verla llegar -Estoy complacido de volver a veros.

-Capitán Lambert, imagino que no conocéis a la Condesa Isabella Ranieri. -sonrió Victoria con malicia.

-Capitán James Lambert -se cuadró ante ella -A vuestro servicio, Condesa.

Bella se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios que no reflejara su desinterés.

-Al fin tengo el honor de conoceros -continuó él. -Vuestra fama os ha precedido... "la joven y deliciosa condesa que hizo frente a El Gavilán".

-El Capitán James dirige las tropas francesas en Vilastagno -le informó Victoria.

-Al menos aquí estaremos seguros de aquel bandido -afirmó Bella, no sin cierta ironía en su voz.

-Ahora entiendo como lo habéis enfrentado -se maravilló el capitán. -No os preocupéis he controlado personalmente la lista de los invitados y El Gavilán no se encuentra entre ellos.

-Aquel encuentro me ha turbado mucho, capitán -quiso atajar Bella ese juego que no estaba dispuesta a continuar.

-Estad tranquila, lo apresaremos pronto -le aseguró James con firmeza. -La próxima vez que lo veáis estará colgando de una horca.

Por descontado que Bella tampoco pretendía que la conversación tomara un cariz tan... violento. Miró a Victoria con mirada suplicante pero ésta, lejos de darse por enterada, le guiño un ojo y, disimuladamente, se distanció de ellos para dejarlos solos.

-Mientras tanto -continuó el capitán -vos me podríais ayudar contándome cualquier detalle de vuestro encuentro con él. En aquel saloncito podríamos hablar más tranquilamente -le insinuó con declarada intención.

-¿Ahora? -dijo ella con fingido asombro -Sería descortés aislarse en un recibidor ¿no creéis?

-Isabella -la voz de la Condesa Tanya le sonó a absoluta salvación -al fin os vuelvo a ver.

-Magnífica recepción -la felicitó Bella.

-Imagino que habéis vuelto al Piamonte por la boda de vuestro hermano -supuso la condesa -así que espero que permanezcáis algún tiempo en Vilastagno.

-Puede ser, veremos...

-Os entiendo -la cortó James -Para mí, por ejemplo, Vilastagno no es París, pero apenas he descubierto que también en el Piamonte se pueden tener encuentros interesantes. Sería un pecado que os marcharais tan pronto -susurró el capitán.

Un invitado recién llegado, que trataba de resultar inadvertido para el resto de los presentes, los observaba desde la distancia. Edward contemplaba con deleite a aquella hermosa muchacha a la que había asaltado por error el día anterior y a la que no había creído que volvería a ver. Comprobó con satisfacción que se había equivocado y quiso gozar desde la lejanía de aquella imagen fascinante que suponía su femenina y delicada figura, a pesar de tener que admitir que le desagradaba sobremanera la identidad de su actual acompañante.

-De veras que es muy bella -susurró Tanya que se había acercado a él con sigilo.

-Tu belleza no tiene parangón.

-Siempre tienes el don de ser galante y la desgracia de ser mentiroso -afirmó ella con falso reproche.

-No es una novedad -se rió él.

-Es una bella amenaza para cualquier mujer -admitió mientras miraba el objeto de las miradas de su amigo.

-No para ti, Tanya -la quiso adular aunque ella bien sabía que había poco de cierto en esas palabras.

-¿La conoces? -quiso ella cambiar de tema.

Edward la observó durante unos segundos, sonriendo. Jamás podría olvidar aquel primer encuentro con ella.

-No -respondió al fin.

-Es la Condesa Isabella Ranieri, hermana del Conde Ranieri- le informó Tanya.

Edward continuó observándola, hasta que al fin Bella notó su presencia. Sus miradas se fundieron durante varios segundos y Bella no consiguió encontrar explicación alguna a porqué no era capaz de despegar sus ojos de aquellas pupilas verdes con las que, accidentalmente, se acababa de encontrar.

-Ven, te la presento -se ofreció Tanya en vista de su interés.

-Gracias pero no, Tanya -se negó él apartando por un momento su vista de Bella -Ciertos encuentros prefiero hacerlos a mi manera -le susurró insinuante. Ella le sonrió divertida.

Edward volvió sus ojos hacia Bella de nuevo y le complació ver que ella seguía observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y deslumbramiento en su mirada. Él le dedicó una media sonrisa muy sugerente y, sin más, salió del salón, sumiendo a Bella en una incomprensible desilusión.

-Conde Ranieri, vuestra hermana es verdaderamente preciosa -le dijo James a Emmett que se acercaba en ese momento a ellos. -¿Dónde la habéis tenido escondida durante todo este tiempo?

-En el colegio, en París -respondió él.

-Le ruego que me excuséis -una necesidad muy difícil de obviar impulsó a Bella a querer salir de aquel salón y buscar a aquel desconocido que tanto la había cautivado -hay tantas personas que no veo desde hace tanto tiempo y que me gustaría saludar... -le mintió.

-Me apena muchísimo -le susurró -pero eso no puedo impedírselo.

Bella se inclinó y se alejó de ellos. Se dirigió hacia el jardín pero no había rastro de aquel desconocido que la había deslumbrado así. Suspiró tratando de conseguir algo de tranquilidad y se encaminó hacia un pequeño mirador cercano. Era ilógico ese desasosiego por alguien que sólo había visto un momento y que, tal vez, jamás volvería a ver.

-Señorita -Bella escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

-Capitán James, sois verdaderamente muy insistente... -dijo con tono molesto mientras se volvía encarándolo para, de forma inesperada, encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas que la habían hecho prisionera hacía unos minutos. Ahora, así, tan cerca, podía apreciar la perfección de sus rasgos masculinos, helénicos, digno modelo del propio Miguel Angel. Su cabello cobrizo recogido en la nuca se esforzaba rebelde por escapar de su atadura, dándole un aire incluso más varonil.

-Perdonadme -alcanzó a decir ella, mientras Edward la observaba con cierta frialdad, casi con altivez -Pensaba que era otra persona.

-¿Os sentís mal? -le preguntó con la misma frialdad que reflejaba su rostro.

-Si...no... -titubeó ella ante su actitud distante -Tenía necesidad de un poco de aire -se excusó.

-Entiendo, quizás la fiesta os aburra -dijo él ahora con desdén, sin apenas mirarla.

-Quizás -se molestó ella -pero eso no os importa -le dio la espalda. -De hecho también he venido aquí para estar sola un momento.

-Yo también -afirmó él -¡qué coincidencia! -exclamó con falsa sorpresa. -¡Por favor, continuad! -prosiguió él con su comportamiento casi hostil. -Se puede estar perfectamente solos, aunque estemos aquí los dos. De hecho, ignoradme, no me dirijáis la palabra -concluyó alzando su barbilla, evitando mirarla en ningún momento.

Y así, quedaron uno al lado del otro, observando aquel majestuoso jardín italiano que se abría ante sus ojos... en completo silencio. Edward tuvo que hacer gala de todo su esfuerzo para no reír ante la situación que él mismo, a conciencia, había provocado aunque, para Bella, que no entendía la actitud de aquel muchacho, se había convertido en uno de los momentos más violentos de su vida. Cuando, para ella, se volvió insostenible, decidió volver al palacio.

-¿Ya os cansasteis de la soledad? -le preguntó Edward con sonrisa desdeñosa haciéndola detenerse.

-No creo que os deba ninguna explicación -aseveró ella molesta. Reanudó de nuevo sus pasos pero paró cuando comprobó que, frente a ella, en el jardín, paseaban James y Victoria y, por sus miradas, habría jurado que estaban buscándola. Bella los observó con disgusto. Lo que menos quería ahora era tener que soportar otra conversación con aquel capitán que le resultaba del todo desagradable. La sonrisa de Edward también se tornó seria al ver que el francés buscaba a Bella.

-¿Quizás habéis cambiado de idea? -siguió él con su juego, aunque caminó disimuladamente hasta ella para ocultarla de la vista de aquel capitán obstinado.

-No os mováis, por favor -musitó ella, rindiéndose. Prefería su compañía a tener que soportar la charla insulsa de James. Edward se giró entonces observando a la pareja, dando a entender a Bella que comprendía la situación.

-Qué difícil debe de ser para vos -le dijo -venir a la fiesta, vestida a la última moda parisina para permanecer sola y pasar inadvertida... ¡os comprendo tan bien!

-¿Sabéis que si me provocáis puedo responder a vuestras ofensas? -le inquirió molesta.

-Pero yo no quería ofenderos -dijo Edward con cálida voz inclinándose sobre ella, clavando su mirada sobre la suya. -Una rosa roja no puede pasar desapercibida en un campo nevado.

De nuevo Bella quedó prendada de aquella verde luz que despedían sus ojos, sin habla, y sin acabar de comprender como aquella actitud fría como el hielo había sido borrada de un plumazo por aquella calidez que surgía ahora de sus labios y que parecía ser capar de devastar toda su voluntad.

Edward se volvió un instante a observar a la pareja que había decidido volver al salón.

-Ya os podéis ir -habló él -Si aún lo queréis -le dijo en una clara insinuación.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que he cambiado de idea y deseo quedarme? -titubeó ella, azorada.

-Sólo una esperanza -se inclino de nuevo, murmurando sobre su oído.

Aquellos orbes de esmeralda, esa voz aterciopelada, aquel cabello teñido de cobre...

-¿Nos hemos conocido antes? -preguntó Bella con voz tenue, casi imperceptible.

-No, no lo creo. No lo habría olvidado nunca -susurró Edward inclinándose más sobre ella, acercando su rostro más y más al de la joven.

Sin embargo, su vista se desvió por un momento y vio con disgusto que el Conde Emmett Ranieri se dirigía hacia ellos. Tomó entonces su mano y se la besó.

-Condesa Ranieri -dijo a modo de despedida tras lo que comenzó a caminar apresurado.

-Entonces, conocéis mi nombre -acertó a decir Bella pasados unos instantes, pero Edward ya se había adentrado en el jardín.

* * *

**¿Qué tal os ha parecido el inicio?**

**¿Lo suficientemente interesante como para continuar con ella?**

**Os ruego que me lo hagáis saber con vuestros comentarios.**

**También os aclaro, a los que estén leyendo mi otro fic "Mi Corazón en tus Manos" que pienso continuar fielmente con él, eso sin ninguna duda. Aunque, como sabéis, sigo con el problema de mi brazo, intento hacer todo lo posible por esforzarme y no defraudaros.**

**De momento, eso es todo. Espero que os haya agradado lo suficiente como para que empiece a trabajar en el segundo capítulo!**

**Muchos besos a todos! ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

-¿Quieres saber un secreto, Alice?

Bella se hallaba sentada en su tocador mientras la doncella le ayudaba a acicalar sus cabellos.

-¿Yo? -se sorprendió la muchacha. -¿Un secreto?

-Eres mi confidente ¿no? -la alentó Bella.

-Soy sólo vuestra camarera -le recordó tímidamente.

-Y amiga, espero -la corrigió la joven alegremente. Alice sonrió, honrada ante la preferencia de su señora, aguardando a que ella hablara.

-Yo... no he besado nunca a un hombre -le confesó con las mejillas enrojecidas. -¿Y tú?

-Nunca he tenido novio -respondió avergonzada.

-No es necesario tener novio para besar a un hombre -la corrigió Bella.

-Yo creo que sí, Condesita -admitió Alice.

-Yo, sin embargo, creo que no -insistió la joven -basta con encontrar el amor, el verdadero -suspiró.

-¿Entonces vos... lo habéis encontrado? -preguntó con entusiasmo. Bella afirmó con la cabeza, con un deslumbrante brillo en sus ojos que iluminaba su rostro sonriente.

-¿Cómo se llama? -cuestionó con gran curiosidad.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros aun sin perder la sonrisa, ante la expresión divertida de Alice. Sólo sabía que un par de ojos verdes habían cautivado sin remedio su corazón...

-Te veo un poco cansado hoy, Edward -se burló Carlisle viendo que Edward apenas había podido resistir el embate de su florete. El joven, sin embargo, consiguió deshacerse de su presión y se alejó de su contrincante, aunque no fue capaz de esquivar la maestría de su siguiente ataque que hizo que se le resbalara el arma de las manos, golpeando sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. Carlisle se mantuvo alejado, pero apuntándole con el florete en postura amenazante; le dejaría recoger su arma mas sería conveniente que no bajara la guardia. En cuanto Edward la tomó, recuperó la posición de defensa, caminando en círculos, enfrentado a Carlisle que seguía sus movimientos.

-Dime la verdad -se rió Edward -¿Te entrenas a escondidas?

-Es que yo de noche, al contrario que tú, duermo -se mofó Carlisle.

-Quizás pronto haya solución para eso -le guiñó el ojo -si por fin decides hablarle a Esme.

-Más respeto, jovencito -le exigió con falso reproche -¿Y quién es la afortunada esta vez? -le preguntó sin dejar de girar, siempre apuntándole con la espada. Edward le dedicó media sonrisa -No me respondes ¿eh? -continuó Carlisle. -Entonces es algo serio -exclamó lanzando entonces su ataque y que el joven esquivó rápidamente, inmovilizando su arma contra el suelo, haciéndolo inclinarse.

-He visto a Isabella Ranieri -le confesó.

-¿A quién? -clamó alarmado.

-A Isabella Ranieri -le repitió separándose de él, permitiéndole el poder erguirse.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -le acusó siguiéndole con la mirada -Te ha visto desde muy cerca con la máscara del Gavilán.

-No tanto como yo quisiera, Carlisle -bromeó Edward.

-Cierto, te gusta el riesgo y jugar con fuego -aceptó -pero esa muchacha puede ser muy peligrosa.

-Lo sé -se rió, aunque pronto su expresión se tornó furibunda.

-El Capitán James estaba también en la recepción -agregó Edward -y ha puesto sus ojos en ella.

-Bien -exclamó Carlisle con ironía, alzando los brazos -¿Alguna otra buena noticia?

-Quiero volver a verla -admitió Edward con mirada pícara.

-¿Y te atreves a burlarte de mí? -se rió -¿No eras tú quien decía que enamorarse era como terminar en prisión? -añadió.

-Amigo mío, eso era un modo de hablar.

-Pero no en este caso si el Capitán James está de por medio -le advirtió. Un mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Edward como respuesta.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Bueno días, Emmett -lo saludó Bella entrando en la biblioteca. Emmett levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando. -Voy a dar un paseo a caballo -continuó. -Nos vemos más tarde.

-¿Y no me dices nada de ayer? -la detuvo.

-Si la verdadera pregunta es si me ha gustado el Capitán James Malbert -le insinuó ella -la respuesta es no, aunque tu querida Victoria se haya esforzado mucho por conseguirlo -añadió con apatía.

-Lo hace sólo por tu bien -le aclaró poniéndose en pié, caminando hacia ella. -El Capitán James es un oficial con un gran futuro, lo que lo hace adecuado para protegerte.

-¿Porqué te casas tú con Victoria? -quiso saber ella, sin ocultar una segunda intención en su pregunta.

-¿No has visto lo bella que es? -la miró sorprendido Emmett. -Además de que la familia Dimonte es un fragmento de historia del Piamonte -prosiguió. -Para mí es un honor unir el nombre de los Ranieri al suyo.

-Has dicho que es bella pero no has dicho que la amas -puntualizó Bella -Habría preferido que me dijeras simplemente eso.

-Razonas como una jovencita -se excusó Emmett, sabiéndose descubierto.

-Sí, yo soy una jovencita -aceptó Bella -y por eso tengo derecho a creer que una toma un esposo por amor, no por protección -se defendió -y hace algún tiempo también lo creías tú -le reprochó finalmente.

-Sé a lo que te refieres -admitió Emmett con severidad. -Pero Rosalie es nuestra prima.

-Prima segunda, lejana -se apresuró a corregirle.

-Y una mujer casada -agregó derrumbando ahora todos los argumentos de su hermana. -Y muy pronto yo también estaré casado -le recordó.

-Buenos días, querido -irrumpió Victoria en la biblioteca.

-Buenos días -respondió él besándola en la frente.

-Vuestra hermana causó una gran expectación ayer por la tarde -se regocijó la marquesa. -¿Se lo habéis dicho? -se dirigió a su prometido.

-¿Decirme el qué? -quiso saber Bella.

-El Capitán James ha quedado prendado de vos -le sonrió maliciosa. -Y si vuestra huida fue una táctica de seducción, ha funcionado por completo.

-Habláis del amor como si fuese un campo de batalla -la miró ella con desaprobación.

-Bella, querida, el amor es un campo de batalla -le confirmó -¿No estáis contenta de haber conseguido su favor?

-Verdaderamente, vos no habéis entendido nada -espetó la joven con desagrado mientras abandonaba la biblioteca.

-Disculpadla -la excusó Emmett -es aún muy joven.

-No por eso debe faltarme al respeto -le recriminó -y no debéis permitirlo -le exigió con firmeza. -Pronto seré de vuestra familia.

-Cierto -concordó Emmett dubitativo.

Mas Bella no claudicaría tan fácilmente... ¿cómo podía su hermano no estar de acuerdo con ella en algo semejante?... pensó mientras cabalgaba sin rumbo por el bosque. Su propio padre y su intensa lucha por hacer valer frente al mundo entero su amor por una joven de baja alcurnia deberían haberle servido de ejemplo. Pero ahora, no sólo iba a desposar a una muchacha insensible y coqueta por Dios sabría que motivo, sino que pretendía que ella se uniera al Capitán James sólo por el hecho de otorgarle seguridad y protección. No le resultaría tan sencillo...

En ese instante, Bella escuchó el rugir del agua, como de una cascada y decidió detenerse a comprobarlo. Ató su caballo a un árbol y cogió del morral el libro que traía consigo. Quizás disfrutaría de un agradable momento de soledad.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no sería así pues, cerca del pequeño arroyo halló otra montura. Curiosa, caminó con cautela, queriendo descubrir a quien pertenecía. Se detuvo en un árbol cerca de la orilla, de donde colgaba una camisa y dejó el libro a sus pies. Fijó su vista en el torrente, sin duda el dueño de esas prendas estaba tomando un baño, cuando vislumbró el brillo de unos cabellos cobrizos surgir del agua. Aunque estaba de espaldas, el fuerte latido de su corazón no dejaba lugar a equívocos. Era aquel muchacho de enigmáticos ojos verdes del que había quedado cautiva sin remisión. Quizás debería haberse retirado antes de que él se percatara de su presencia pero, encontrarse de esa forma tan inesperada a aquel hombre de figura tan perfecta que parecía esculpida por los mismos dioses, no le permitía hacer gala de su raciocinio. Se quedó inmóvil apoyada en aquel árbol, observando aquella deliciosa aparición. Edward se giró entonces hacia ella y su expresión relajada se tornó en una mezcla de sorpresa y regocijo.

-Buenos días -la saludó alegremente.

-Buenos días -titubeó ella enrojecida. -¿qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Bella, arrepintiéndose al segundo... estúpida turbación...

Edward sonrió mientras extendía los brazos abiertos, abarcando aquel escenario con su mirada, denotando con ello lo evidente de su visita al torrente.

-¿Y vos? -quiso saber él -¿Es una afortunada coincidencia o quizás me estáis siguiendo?

-¿Yo? -se defendió -¿no seréis vos quien me está siguiendo?

-No creo que haya dudas sobre quién llegó primero -se rió Edward. Bella sonrió mordiéndose el labio... otra feliz torpeza.

-Es como habéis dicho vos -dijo finalmente -una coincidencia.

-Una _afortunada_ coincidencia -la corrigió él sonriendo. -¿Queréis daros un baño?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Lástima -le dijo con mirada insinuante -hace mucho calor hoy.

-Resistiré -respondió ella bajando el rostro, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Entonces -continuó mientras caminaba hacia ella -si no entráis vos, tendré que salir yo.

-No, os lo ruego -se volteó ella avergonzada. El verlo emerger del agua, como una divinidad marina, con únicamente un pantalón cubriendo la perfección de su cuerpo...

-Se ha dicho de vos que habéis tenido de frente al Gavilán en persona -le escuchó decir detrás suyo, casi pegado a su espalda -¿y, sin embargo, tenéis miedo de mirarme a mí?

-Él no estaba... -titubeó -como estáis vos ahora.

-¿Queréis decirme entonces que él os daba menos miedo que yo? -sugirió con manifiesto tono de provocación mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

-Tampoco vos me dais miedo -se defendió ella.

-¿Estáis segura? -susurró sobre su oído.

Bella suspiró cerrando los ojos y, respondiendo a su insinuación, se volvió a mirarlo. De pronto se halló perdida en aquellas pupilas verdes, que parecían hablarle, como si le lanzasen un silencioso conjuro, nublándole la razón. Edward se inclinó sobre ella, rozando levemente con sus dedos aquel delicioso rubor que adornaba sus mejillas. Bajó la vista hasta su boca, sonrosada, plena y la locura de besarla se instaló en su mente como un estigma y, aunque debería haberse resistido, aquellos labios trémulos eran demasiado tentadores. Consciente de estar sobrepasando el límite del peligro, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y la besó, despacio, suave, disfrutando de aquel primer contacto y del dulce sabor de sus labios, delicioso y adictivo.

-No sé ni vuestro nombre -musitó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Edward, me llamo Edward -susurró atrapando su boca de nuevo, acariciando linea de su mejilla hasta su nuca, acercándola más a él. El cálido néctar de su aliento pronto se expandió por su ser embriagándolo y la abrazó, aferrándola a su cuerpo. Bella no supo si fue la humedad de su cuerpo, la calidez de sus manos o aquellos labios que la besaban con apremio, pero un sentimiento de total abandono la hizo perderse en aquellos brazos.

-Debo irme -murmuró sin aliento, recuperando de nuevo la cordura y separándose de su abrazo.

-Isabella -la detuvo.

-Bella -lo corrigió ella bajando el rostro.

-Vuestro... -dudó -tu libro -decidió al fin sonriendo, ofreciéndole el tomo. Ella asintió agradecida. -¿Vienes a menudo al riachuelo? -preguntó esperanzado.

-¿Y vos? -respondió. Edward inclinó la cabeza como una manifiesta indicación. Bella sonrió entendiendo -¿Y tú vienes a menudo?

-Desde hoy, todos los días -contestó él como una clara invitación mientras la envolvía de nuevo con su mirada. Bella le dedicó una leve sonrisa, alejándose con gran esfuerzo del embrujo de aquellos ojos. Edward la observó mientras se alejaba en su caballo, preguntándose cuanto tiempo transcurriría hasta que despertase de aquel maravilloso sueño para hundirse en el más oscuro de los infiernos.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Bella suspiró un par de veces buscando sosiego mientras caminaba por el corredor de camino a la biblioteca. El fulgor de sus mejillas no le pasaría inadvertido a su hermano pero esperaba que la excusa de haber galopado hasta la finca fuera suficientemente creíble. Llegaba a la biblioteca cuando escuchó voces en su interior.

-El Gavilán no intentaba robar a vuestra hermana -le informaba James a Emmett. -Esperaba a otro carruaje que llegaba desde Francia con el dinero de la financiación de las tropas francesas en el Piamonte.

-También Isabella tuvo la impresión de haber sido víctima de un error -le confirmó.

-La llegada de ese cofre había sido aplazada -le indicó, -pero El Gavilán volverá a intentarlo, así que debemos anticiparnos a sus movimientos.

-¿Y porqué habéis venido a hablar conmigo? -se extrañó Emmett.

-Porque debemos hacer algunas confiscaciones en el pueblo y necesito vuestro apoyo -le aclaró.

Emmett lo miró con desconfianza.

-Debemos aislar a ese bandido -insistió James -y muchos campesinos le apoyan.

-Sabéis que muchos campesinos están en la extrema pobreza -puntualizó. -La guerra los ha diezmado.

-La guerra ha terminado -le corrigió con firmeza -así que no existe justificación para los campesinos que apoyan a un bandido. ¿O es que la emboscada a vuestra hermana no ha sido suficiente para vos? -añadió en vista de lo impávido de su rostro.

-Os daré mi apoyo -aceptó al fin. -Por suerte Isabella ha vuelto a casa sana y salva, pero, como bien decís, nuestra vida no puede depender del humor de un bandido.

-Me alegra que comprendáis mis razones -sonrió satisfecho. -Ahora, si fuera posible, necesitaría hacerle algunas preguntas a vuestra hermana.

-Salió a cabalgar y aún no ha regresado -le informó.

-Qué contrariedad -dijo con declarado disgusto. -Si me disculpáis entonces -se cuadró ante él antes de retirarse. Mientras tanto, Bella se apresuraba a llegar a su cuarto para evitar un encuentro indeseable con el Capitán.

-¡Condesita! -la recibió Alice en su alcoba.

-El destino me ha hecho encontrarlo de nuevo -le contó emocionada.

-¿Habéis vuelto a ver a aquel noble? -se entusiasmó. Bella afirmó sonriendo.

-¿Habéis sabido su nombre? -preguntó curiosa.

-Edward -le dijo.

-¿Edward...?

-Edward y nada más -asintió resignada -sigue haciéndose el misterioso pero conseguiré quitarle la máscara -le sonrió. -¿Y tú dónde vas tan bonita? -quiso saber de pronto al verla vestida de calle.

-Estaba dejándoos un nota -le dijo. -Iba al pueblo con Esme, Charlotte y mi hermano.

-¿Hay espacio para uno más en vuestra carreta? -le guiñó el ojo.

-Por supuesto -sonrió la doncella.

-Iré a avisar a mi hermano -le informó mientras ambas salían de la habitación.

De camino al pueblo, Esme y Peter se encargaron de ir poniendo al día a Bella sobre los acontecimientos en lo que desembocó la llegada de las tropas francesas a la zona. Bella contempló contrariada como había desmejorado el pueblo.

-Peter, ¿aquella no era la casa de Franco? -preguntó Bella mientras bajaba de la carreta una vez habían llegado al centro del pueblo, donde, su aspecto se presentaba mucho más desolador.

-Sí, la habitaba él, Condesita -le confirmó el muchacho.

-Estas son las cosas que ha traído la guerra con los franceses, Condesa -le narró Esme. -A muchos se los llevaron.

-Y algunos también se marcharon después de que llegara la paz -añadió Peter.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-El Capitán James Malbert -respondió Peter. Bella lo miró sin comprender.

-Por desgracia -intervino Alice -mi hermano está en lo cierto, condesita.

-Tras la tregua llegó él -le dijo -Nos decía que debíamos colaborar aunque, sin embargo, nos trataba como esclavos. Algunos se revelaron y..

-¿Ha encarcelado a campesinos de Vilastagno? -se alarmó Bella ante el sombrío rostro del muchacho.

-Incluso los ha colgado -se apresuró a añadir él.

-¡Peter! -le recriminó su prometida -Quizás estas cosas no le interesan a la condesa.

-No, Charlotte -la contradijo. -Por supuesto que me interesa -se giró hacia Peter. -¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

Sin embargo, el golpeteo de cascos de caballos la interrumpieron. Un destacamento francés hacía su aparición en el pueblo. A la cabeza, cabalgando con porte erguido sobre su corcel negro azabache, comandaba la tropa un joven muchacho de atractivos rasgos y rubio cabello ensortijado que anudaba cuidadosamente sobre su nuca, el Teniente Jasper Vilmont.

-¡Requisad las armas! -ordenó a sus hombres con potente voz, posicionándose en mitad de la plaza.

-¡Inspeccionad las casas! -agregó el Sargento Laurent.

Los soldados franceses obedecieron, bajo la atónita mirada de los habitantes del pueblo que observaban como los militares irrumpían en sus casas confiscando todas las armas que allí encontraban.

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Bella desconcertada.

-Confiscan las armas -le aclaró Esme tratando de controlar su rabia.

-Requisad esa carreta -se escuchó gritar al joven Teniente señalando la carreta de algún campesino.

-¿Porqué están haciendo esto? -Bella seguía sin comprender.

-Temo que sea por culpa del Gavilán, Condesa -le sugirió Alice, -por el asalto a vuestro carruaje.

-Cargad las armas -voceaba Jasper.

-Teniente, no podéis confiscar las armas -le dijo Bella -los campesinos las necesitan para cazar, para poder comer.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho -se disculpó él. -Le aseguro que, en cuanto capturemos al Gavilán, devolveremos las armas.

-¡Bastardos, perros franceses! -se le encaró Peter.

-¡No! -le pidió Charlotte, pero Peter ya había intentado llegar hasta el Teniente para agredirlo.

-¡Peter! -Alice corrió hacia él tratando de impedírselo, pero los fuertes brazos de uno de los soldados la atraparon deteniéndola mientras Laurent ya elevaba su puño dispuesto a golpear al hermano de la joven por su osadía.

-¡Dejad a la muchacha libre! -gritó Jasper -¡Y a él también! -les ordenó -¡Estamos aquí solamente para requisar las armas!

-Pero el Capitán James... -comenzó Laurent.

-Sargento, ¿quieres discutir una orden directa? -le amenazó. -¡Dejadlos libres os he dicho!

Tanto el soldado como Laurent obedecieron, aunque a regañadientes.

-¡No es salvándome como te salvarás, puerco francés! -le escupió Peter.

-Recoged las armas y marchémonos -les indicó Jasper, ignorando los insultos del muchacho, azuzando su caballo para abandonar el lugar.

Los soldados amontonaron todas las armas requisadas en la carreta tras lo que siguieron al Teniente.

-Esto no se quedará así -masculló Bella entre dientes observando a la tropa alejarse de allí.

-Debes intervenir. No puedes permitir estos abusos -Bella irrumpió en la biblioteca ante un sorprendido Emmett.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó extrañado.

-El Capitán James ha requisado todas las armas al pueblo -le aclaró.

-¿Las armas? -cuestionó pensativo. -Me había dicho que iba a hacer algunas confiscaciones...

-¿Tú lo sabías y no lo has impedido? -le acusó.

-El Capitán James cumple con su deber -se justificó. -El Gavilán se está convirtiendo en un peligro, tú misma fuiste su victima.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el pueblo? -se exasperó Bella.

-Hay quien apoya a ese bandido, por desgracia, y el Capitán está tratando de aislarlo -le dijo -A fin de cuentas ha sido muy correcto al venir aquí y pedir mi apoyo.

-Nada es más importante que la gente de Vilastagno y tú no puedes permitir a los franceses que actúen en contra de ellos -le rebatió. -¡Han habido ejecuciones! -exclamó.

-Bella -Emmett la tomó por los hombros intentando calmarla -a causa de la guerra, nuestra tierra está bajo el control de los militares franceses -admitió -y es necesario detener las tentativas de rebelión, sólo así se puede proteger al pueblo de Vilastagno.

-No es justo que pague esa pobre gente -se deshizo ella de su agarre. -Sabes que hubo un tiempo en que no era así, Emmett -sentenció marchándose de la biblioteca. Emmett la vio alejarse, preguntándose si estaba manejando con ecuanimidad el legado que dejó su padre, al ocupar él su lugar.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se apresuró a dejar la finca, no tenía ánimos para compartir con nadie. La discusión con su hermano el día anterior la había malhumorado. Además, sabía que Victoria no tardaría en llegar para acompañarlos a la iglesia y, lo que menos le apetecía era tener que escuchar sus alabanzas hacia el, según ella, apuesto y distinguido Capitán James. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que deseara ver en esos momentos y esperaba, con desconocido fervor, poder encontrarla.

Ató su caballo en el mismo árbol que el día anterior y se sentó con su libro a orillas del arroyo con la esperanza de que aquel muchacho de hipnotizadora mirada decidiera visitar el torrente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó cascos de caballo cerca. Se volteó y comprobó llena de gozo que Edward ya se aproximaba a ella, con su arrebatadora sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Había algo que me decía que hacía bien en venir -tomó sus manos ayudándola a levantarse.

-Llegas tarde -le dijo ella con falso reproche. -No es buena costumbre hacer esperar a una dama.

-¿Teníamos una cita? -sugirió Edward con deje divertido.

-Yo estoy aquí y también tú -titubeó ella -¿Cómo llamas a eso?

-¿Otra casualidad? -bromeó él.

-¿Y si fuese el destino? -Bella se mordió el labio. El rostro de Edward se tornó serio.

-Entonces, disculpa por el retraso -musitó estirando de sus manos hacia él para atrapar sus labios. Una voz de alarma se volvió a instaurar en su mente pero, el delicado e intoxicante tacto de esa boca femenina lo hicieron olvidarse de lo demás.

-Buenos días -la saludó al fin tras separarse de ella.

-Buenos días -suspiró Bella enrojecida, que apenas si conseguía recuperar el aliento.

-Tengo algo para ti -sonrió, ayudándola a sentarse. Edward vislumbró una pequeña sombra en sus oscuros ojos.

-No me gustan... los obsequios -le anunció con clara inseguridad en su voz, sin pretensiones de ofenderlo.

-¿Si te dijera que es algo que me pertenece y que deseo que conserves tú lo aceptarías? -aventuró el muchacho.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Bella asintió, provocando de aquella luminosa sonrisa volviera al rostro del joven.

-Entonces cierra los ojos -le pidió.

Bella hizo un pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-Tampoco las sorpresas -susurró.

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Edward.

-Cualquiera diría que perteneces a la nobleza -bromeó él. Bella bajó la cabeza ruborizada.

-Te prometo que no hay nada que temer -tomó su barbilla alzando su rostro. Bella lanzó un suspiro de resignación, accediendo. -Cierra los ojos -le pidió. Bella hizo ademán de quejarse pero Edward posó sus dedos sobre sus labios. -Por favor -insistió.

Bella obedeció finalmente tras lo que notó como un suave tejido envolvía sus ojos. Mientras Edward lo ataba tras su cabeza, el peculiar aroma de la tela alcanzó sus sentidos. Sin duda aquello le pertenecía pues rebosaba de su esencia de forma cautivadora. Pero no fue sólo aquello la que obnubiló sino la cálida caricia que su boca masculina posaba sobre la suya con infinita ternura.

-¿Me sientes cerca? -le susurró Edward liberando sus ojos.

-Sí -musitó ella, perdida de nuevo en la profundidad que aquellas pupilas verdes.

-Tómalo -le dijo entregándoselo -así recordaras que siempre estoy junto a ti.

Bella bajó entonces el rostro hacia su regazo y vio que se trataba de un delicado pañuelo blanco de raso, con una letra _E_ finamente bordada en plata y oro en una de sus esquinas.

-Tiene tu inicial -sonrió ella -¿Edward y qué más?

-Simplemente Edward -respondió, tratando que su rostro no reflejara el tormento que aquella sola pregunta creaba en su interior.

-Quiero saber quién eres -insistió Bella -no me interesa el corazón de un desconocido.

-Soy el Marqués Edward Marziany -respondió tras un instante de duda.

Bella sonrió satisfecha de haber descubierto al fin el nombre del dueño de su corazón mas, para Edward significó el dilatar algo más el fatídico momento que sabía no tardaría en llegar. La certeza de acabar de encontrarla para poder perderla después lo desesperó. Capturó sus labios con afán, tratando de alejar aquella idea de su pensamiento y sumergirse en la dulzura de sus labios.

-Debo irme -se lamentó, separándose de ella. Los ojos de Bella reflejaron su desilusión. -Nos vemos mañana -trató de alentarla, a lo que ella asintió entristecida. Se despidió besándola brevemente y, reticente, se alejó de ella, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de espolear su caballo y marcharse.

A los pocos minutos avistó el refugio. Habían recibido un aviso de Esme y debía reunirse con sus hombres. Cuando llegó allí, vio a Carlisle hablando con ella y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Seguro que estáis bien? -se interesó Carlisle tomando una de sus manos. Esme sonrió aceptando su galantería.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -les interrumpió Edward causando que su amigo soltase, tras mirarlo con fastidio, la mano femenina.

-Presentaros aquí así, vestido de noble... -se rió Michael.

-Tengo una cita importante así que mi visita será breve -Edward ignoró la ironía del joven -decidme.

-Una nueva maldad del Capitán James -le anunció Carlisle.

-Han confiscado todas las armas de los campesinos -le aclaró Esme -en el pueblo no queda ni un fusil.

Edward se mantuvo pensativo, con claro disgusto en su rostro.

-La gente espera que El Gavilán intervenga -le advirtió Michael.

-Y así será -le aseguró Edward. -Pero antes me gustaría saber porqué Emmett Ranieri permite al Capitán James actuar de esta manera.

-Emmett Ranieri no es Charles Ranieri -le recordó. -En la misma situación, con el padre, las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo -se lamentó. -Hubo un tiempo en que se vivía bien aquí.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-¿Dónde está el conde? -se quejó Victoria, aceptando a regañadientes la ayuda que el sirviente le brindaba para bajar del carruaje. -Sabía que veníamos.

-Voy enseguida a buscarlo, Señora Marquesa -le indicó.

Tras ella descendió Benjamín, que ofrecía su mano a Angela para ayudarla.

-Ha sido tan amable de acompañarnos con su carruaje -le agradeció la muchacha tímidamente.

-No ha sido amabilidad -la corrigió -ha sido un placer.

-Pero quién sabe a qué hora os habéis levantado para llegar tan temprano a Turín -insistió -para volver enseguida aquí y luego...

-Nosotros los hombres de campo estamos acostumbrados a levantarnos temprano -la interrumpió restándole importancia.

-No me puedo pasar la vida buscando a mi hermana -la poderosa voz de Emmett se hizo escuchar mientras el joven se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Victoria mientras Emmett besaba su frente a modo de saludo.

-Nadie sabe donde ha ido Isabella -respondió furibundo.

-¿Y cuál es la novedad? -se rió ella con sarcasmo -Vos la habéis acostumbrado a ser tan liberal.

-No podemos esperarla más -dijo conduciéndola al coche. -De otro modo llegaremos tarde al oficio.

Benjamin hizo lo propio con Angela y se encaminaron hacia la iglesia del pueblo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí, Emmett se sorprendió de ver a los aldeanos apostados fuera del edificio.

-Peter ¿porqué no entráis? -le preguntó al joven dirigiéndose a él. Su claro malestar se hacía patente en su rostro y en el de todos los allí presentes. -¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Qué ha sucedido? -insistió.

Por fin, Peter le indicó con la cabeza cierta carroza situada al otro lado de la plaza. El semblante preocupado de Emmett se tornó duro y lleno de ira.

-Esperad aquí -les ordenó.

Emmett entró en la iglesia, con paso decidido, viendo entonces, dándole la espalda y acompañada por quien debía ser su criado, la figura de una mujer vestida de riguroso luto y que parecía rezar. Emmett se asqueó ante tal ironía.

-¡Vos! -le gritó deteniéndose -¿Cómo os atrevéis a venir aquí?

La mujer entonces se volteó a mirarle. A pesar de lo desmejorado de su aspecto debido al curso de los años y de su apariencia enfermiza, sus envejecidos rasgos dejaban entrever la que en su día fue una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, mas había sido su hermosura malvada y pérfida. Aún se lo mostraban sus ojos que lo miraban con soberbia y maldad.

-Ésta es una iglesia, Emmett -el sarcasmo se esparcía por sus palabras como veneno -no es vuestra casa.

-Os ordeno que os marchéis inmediatamente -le exigió.

-Vos no tenéis autoridad de ordenar nada -se encogió de hombros con sonrisa ladina.

-Vos tendríais que estar en la cárcel no aquí -masculló entre dientes -Deberíais tener el pudor de no presentaros ante la gente de Vilastagno.

-Conde, os lo ruego -intervino el sacerdote. -Estamos en la Casa de Dios.

-Y vos acogéis a asesinos -le acusó duramente.

-Nuestro Señor acoge a todos -se excusó.

-No tengo ninguna intención de asistir a misa en presencia de este... ser -escupió Emmett. -Lo siento, Padre Antonio.

Cuando Edward llegó a la plaza, le pareció escuchar un vocerío salir de la iglesia. Carlisle lo recibió con mirada de advertencia. Al bajar del caballo, vio salir a Emmett del edificio y terminó de comprender. Alzando su barbilla caminó hacia él.

-¿También vos aquí? -se detuvo Emmett en seco al verlo llegar -¿Sois tan imprudente como para no saber estar en vuestro lugar?

Edward se detuvo frente a él, calmado, con rostro impávido, casi con una sonrisa, queriendo demostrar así que no alcanzaría a ofenderle con sus insultos.

-¡Fuera de mis tierras! -le gritó Emmett exaltado ante su arrogancia. Edward continuó impasible provocando aún más la ira de Emmett.

-Emmett, por favor -le pidió Benjamin tratando de calmarlo, instándolo a caminar hacia el carruaje.

-Si, Benjamín -le dedicó a Edward una última mirada de repulsión. -Vayámonos.

Edward lo observó marcharse. Finalmente, flanqueado por Carlisle, entró a la iglesia y caminó hacia aquella mujer que lo miraba ahora con ojos llenos de aflicción.

-¿Estáis bien, madre? -le preguntó tomando su mano.

Ella asintió con gesto lastimoso.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Emmett deambulaba nerviosamente en círculos por la biblioteca. Se detuvo en su escritorio y, con gran furia contenida, golpeó sobre la mesa. Aquella maldita mujer otra vez... Alexandra D'Arimburgo... el sólo recordar su nombre en su mente le producía náuseas. Aquel horrible episodio de su vida que trataba de alejar de sus pensamientos cada mañana, volvía a ponerse frente a sus ojos, casi reviviéndolo en su carne...

A pesar de ser un hijo bastardo, Charles, su padre, y gracias a la intervención de Renée, lo había reconocido en cuanto supo de su existencia, cuando la madre moribunda de Emmett lo hizo llamar para decirselo. Ahí fue la primera vez que vivió la maldad de Alexandra D'Arimburgo que, habiendo sido un desafortunado amor de juventud de su padre, se presentó ante él como la madre del pequeño, como su verdadera madre. Quiso hacerle creer a Charles que se dio cuenta de que había quedado en cinta poco después de que rompieran su relación y que, por tanto, creyó que él nunca se haría cargo del pequeño, así que, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia de su inexperiencia y juventud, entregó al recién nacido a una campesina. Por suerte, poco tardaron en descubrir que era una vil calumnia, una mentira ideada para separar a su padre de Renée, por lo que no pudo impedir que contrajeran matrimonio, obsequiándole entonces con el mayor de los regalos, su hermana Isabella.

Sin embargo, no acabó ahí su rastro de perversidad. Al cabo de un tiempo se dio a conocer el hecho de que la Marquesa D'Arimburgo formaba parte de una conjura que planeaba asesinar al Rey y que su propio padre ayudó a desenmascarar, aunque fue entonces cuando sobrevino la desgracia a Vilastagno. Uno de los amantes de la Marquesa que también formaba parte de aquella conspiración y que se sabía descubierto, tomó venganza antes de enfrentarse al verdugo y asesinó vilmente a su padre. Emmett se estremeció al rememorar la escena... Renée arrodillada en el suelo, bajo la lluvia, sosteniendo en su regazo el cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre que rogaba con su último aliento a Dios que le permitiera vivir para no separarse de ella, mientras su esposa lloraba con desesperación.

Emmett reprimió con esfuerzo las lágrimas de rabia que asomaban a sus ojos, al recordar la ola de tristeza que sobrevino a Vilastagno después y que le costó, a los pocos años, la vida a una desconsolada Renée. Para su desdicha, no todo concluyó ahí. El propio Emmett tuvo que presenciar con sus ojos de niño como la Marquesa, en su huida, acababa con la vida de los padres de Rosalie, a sangre fría y sin compasión... aquella malvada asesina...

-¿No fuiste a misa, Emmett? -la voz de Bella lo alarmó.

-¿Dónde has ido? -le gritó él presa de un arrebato.

-A cabalgar al bosque -susurró temerosa Bella, que observaba el desencajado rostro de su hermano. -Perdóname, te avisaré la próxima vez.

-No, disculpame -se apresuró a excusarse Emmett, acariciando su mejilla, borrando una lágrima que trataba de escapar de sus ojos -Discúlpame, no estoy así por eso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Emmett? -preguntó Bella sin entender.

-Es algo que no te he dicho -reconoció -lo supe hace algunos meses...

-¿Es tan grave? -le interrumpió con impaciencia.

-La Marquesa Alexandra D'Arimburgo ha vuelto a Vilastagno -le dijo finalmente.

Bella palideció ante aquella inesperada noticia, sintiendo el suelo desmoronarse ante sus pies... un maligno fantasma del pasado volvía del infierno para, sin duda, tratar nuevamente de desbaratar sus vidas.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy!**

**Agradezco a todos los que habéis dejado vuestros reviews, tenía grandes dudas (que aún no acaban de disiparse la verdad :s) sobre si continuar con la historia o que... gracias por vuestros ánimos.**

**Como no, me gustaría que también me dejaseis vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!**

**Un beso ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Alexandra D'Arimburgo, con expresión fatigada y respirando con dificultad, se dirigió al butacón de su recámara.

-Ya os dije que no deberíais salir -le advirtió Joseph, su fiel sirviente, que la ayudaba a acomodarse. -Eso puede afectar a vuestro delicado estado de salud.

-Me ahogaba encerrada aquí -se lamentó ella colocando su pañuelo sobre su boca, evitando toser. -Un puñado de campesinos es mejor que estas cuatro paredes.

-¿Estáis cómoda? -se interesó el sirviente.

-Ya puedes retirarte -le pidió ella.

El criado asintió y obedeció su orden. Era cierto que se hallaba extenuada tras su visita a la iglesia del pueblo, pero había resultado de lo más interesante... Emmett Ranieri. No lo veía desde que era un niño y, sin duda, tras el paso de los años, era visible que había heredado la gallardía de su padre. Maldijo para sus adentros el nombre de Renée, tal y como siempre hacía cuando recordaba a Charles. Si esa maldita campesina no se hubiera entrometido ella se habría convertido en la Condesa de Vilastagno. Se arrepentía de haber empleado métodos tan sutiles con ella, como el fingir ser la madre de Emmett... directamente debería haberla matado, como hizo con los padres de aquella chiquilla que intentaron descubrirla cuando trataba de huir a Francia.

Por suerte, sus mañas y su encanto sí le sirvieron luego para engatusar al que se convertiría en su esposo, no porque lo amase, sino por la estabilidad y la abundancia que su fortuna le brindaban. Fue fácil después "deshacerse" de él... _un fallo del corazón,_ le informó el médico. A partir de ahí, la _desconsolada _viuda gozó del respeto que él se había labrado a lo largo de los años, al igual que de su dinero, aunque, sobre todo, obtuvo de él lo que, desde entonces, se convirtió en centro de su vida, su hijo Edward. Sólo le restaba un último deseo por cumplir y ése era regresar a la que fuera su patria y, con el triunfo de los franceses sobre Italia, y siendo ella viuda de un noble francés, consiguió que la exoneraran del único delito del que obtuvieron pruebas para acusarla... la conjura contra el rey.

Aquella era la primera vez que abandonaba la finca tras varios meses de haber vuelto, mas nunca creyó que fuera a ser tan satisfactoria.

-Madre, ¿cómo os encontráis?

Edward caminó hacia ella y la besó en la frente.

-Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido hoy en la iglesia -se disculpó su madre con voz lastimera.

-Vos no tenéis culpa alguna...

-Yo soy odiada en Vilastagno, lo sabes -le cortó ella -y es por eso y por el mal que me consume por lo que no he salido nunca del castillo desde que estoy aquí.

-No me debéis ninguna justificación -la calmó su hijo.

-Sí, pero es verdad que he conspirado contra el rey -añadió con arrepentimiento.

-Hace mucho tiempo de eso y ya habíamos hablado de esa historia -negó Edward con la cabeza. - Cometisteis aquel delito, lo sé, pero me habéis explicado los motivos que os impulsaron a hacerlo; la fe en un ideal de justicia.

-El rencor de los Ranieri, todo ese odio hacia mí... -se lamentó ella afligida. -Yo a ellos jamás les hice nada, créeme.

-Os creo -le aseguró él. -Ahora debéis descansar.

-Sí, tienes razón, debo descansar -murmuró acomodándose en la butaca -Pero tú mantente lejos de los Ranieri -agregó suplicante. -Te lo ruego.

Edward no contestó, sólo volvió a besarla, tratando de ocultar la culpabilidad que asomaba a su rostro. Por primera vez, iba a contradecir un deseo de su madre.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Bella caminaba animada por el corredor de camino hacia la biblioteca. No había sido un día nada agradable después de descubrir que la Marquesa había vuelto al Piamonte pero acababa de hallar un motivo por el que sonreír de nuevo. Cuando entró a la biblioteca encontró a su hermano estudiando unos documentos con aire sombrío.

-Emmett ¿no vienes a cenar?

La voz de su hermana lo sobresaltó. A Bella no le pasó inadvertido su rostro preocupado; a él, el haber visto a esa mujer, también le había afectado y no era para menos.

-Esta noche no tengo hambre, perdóname -se disculpó él..

-Sería una descortesía hacia nuestros invitados -le advirtió su hermana con un deje de insinuación en su voz.

-¿Qué invitados? -preguntó extrañado.

-Rosalie, por ejemplo -le informó alegre.

El efecto que causaron esas palabras en su hermano fue tal y como ella lo había esperado. Todo su pesar quedó opacado por la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en esos momentos en sus labios. Se levantó de su escritorio y, seguido de Bella, se apresuró hacia el salón. Allí la encontró acompañada de su esposo, que contemplaba con interés uno de los retratos, mientras ella, con la mirada perdida, observaba el paisaje por el ventanal. Al notar su presencia, se giró a mirarlo y la sonrisa de Emmett resplandeció aún más, si eso era posible. Seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, su ondulado cabello dorado cayendo por su espalda, adornando sus perfectas facciones. Ella le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Emmett la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Déjame verte -se apartó de ella para observarla detenidamente. -Estás preciosa -le dijo mientras se perdía por un segundo en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Un leve carraspeo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Conde Ranieri, es un placer volver a veros -le saludó el marido de Rosalie.

-Marco Dante -se dirigió a él -Lo mismo digo. No nos vemos desde vuestro matrimonio.

-Cierto -aseveró él.

-He oído que vuestros cuadros comienzan a tener cierto valor -le alabó Emmett.

-Sí, pero para los artistas tienen únicamente el valor de la emoción que sentimos cuando lo creamos -respondió él secamente, casi ofendido. -Son los comerciantes de arte los que juzgan las obras por el valor económico.

-También es importante la opinión del que lo observa -intervino Rosalie tratando de apaciguar la conversación. -Deberías ver las obras de Marco, es un artista extraordinario.

-¿Es cierto que cada artista tiene una musa que le inspira? -preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-Puede suceder -reconoció él.

-Entonces vos lo tenéis fácil -añadió Emmett dirigiendo sus ojos a los de Rosalie.

-Mis primos son muy amables conmigo -lo miró halagada.

-Si no es mucha molestia -espetó Marco -después del viaje quisiéramos ir a nuestra habitación.

-Yo os acompaño -se ofreció Bella.

Marco inició su camino hacia la recámara sin esperar a su esposa, que se despedía de Emmett con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras en Florencia? -se interesó Bella.

-Es una ciudad bellísima -respondió Rosalie muy animada.

-Quería decir con tu marido -se atrevió a decir, viendo que el artista iba bastantes pasos por delante de ellas.

-Ah -Bella percibió cierta sombra en los ojos de su prima -Bien -se apresuró a decir Rosalie. -Va todo muy bien.

-Me alegra -sonrió Bella. -También yo sueño con un matrimonio por amor.

-Claro -asintió Rosalie. -Pero primero le toca a tu hermano.

Fue ahora la mirada de Bella la que se ensombreció.

-También su matrimonio es por amor ¿no? -quiso asegurarse Rosalie.

-Sí -vaciló Bella. -Creo que sí.

-A veces la vida nos guarda extrañas sorpresas -concluyó Rosalie con resignación.

-Victoria ¿has visto que vestido tan maravilloso llevaba Bella en la fiesta de la Condesa Tanya? -le preguntó Angela mientras jugueteaba con uno de los frascos de perfume que había en la cómoda de su hermana.

-Demasiado sencillo, absolutamente fuera de lugar, diría yo -respondió con desgana. -No veo la hora en que esa niñita mimada se quite de en medio -suspiró con fastidio. -Si Emmett no le encuentra marido pronto tendré que hacerlo yo.

-¿Tú?- se sorprendido Angela -¿Y por qué?

-Porque necesita de un marido que la cuide y de una casa de la que ocuparse -afirmó, -ya que de Vilastagno me ocuparé yo -añadió admirándose en el espejo. -Si no se hubiese comportado como una estúpida a esta hora tendría un pretendiente.

-¿Y quién sería? -frunció el ceño la muchacha.

-El Capitán James Malbert -dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su boca. -Sería perfecto... Bella estaría casada y yo sería la cuñada de un prometedor oficial francés.

-Perdona pero no puedes pretender que Bella se case con James sólo porque tú lo quieras -la contradijo su hermana.

-James es un hombre fascinante y si Bella tuviera una pizca de inteligencia en el cerebro no lo dejaría escapar -agregó molesta. -Por otra parte -miró a su hermana de forma inquisitiva -con todos los problemas que ha ocasionado nuestro padre, querida, tú también deberías buscar un buen partido.

-Nuestro padre tan sólo ha tenido mala suerte -lo defendió.

-Ha dilapidado toda nuestra fortuna en el juego y en burdeles -la corrigió. -Eso no es mala suerte. Si él no piensa en nuestro futuro debemos hacerlo nosotras.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-¡Qué bien huele! -exclamó Bella levantando la tapa de una de las ollas del fogón, oliendo el aroma que bullía.

-Tenemos como invitados a comer a los Marqueses Dimonte -le informó Esme -y debemos quedar bien con los futuros suegros de vuestro hermano.

Bella le respondió con una mueca de apatía, a lo que Esme sonrió divertida.

-¿Necesitáis algo, Condesita? -le preguntó al ver que la muchacha parecía revolotear por la cocina en busca de algo.

-Sí, afirmó -Necesito queso, pan, dulces y algunas galletas -señaló una bandeja sobre la mesa. -Y un saco como éste -agregó tomándolo de encima de una silla.

-Llega el Conde -le murmuró Esme. Bella ocultó el saco y le hizo una seña con el dedo sobre los labios para que no dijera nada.

-Buenos días, Señor Conde -lo saludó animada Esme. Emmett observó detenidamente a ambas mujeres cuya actitud le resultaba del todo sospechosa.

-¿Qué estáis tramando? -quiso saber.

-¿Habéis dormido bien? -preguntó Esme. Emmett le hizo una mueca, sabía que estaba cambiándole el tema. -¿Os hago un huevo revuelto para desayunar? -añadió ella con sonrisa inocente. Emmett se echó a reír y besó su mejilla.

-Alice te está buscando -le dijo ahora a su hermana. -¿Vas al pueblo?.

Bella asintió.

-No llegues tarde -le pidió. -Los padres de Victoria vienen a conocerte.

-Está bien -concedió ella.

Emmett besó su frente y salió de la cocina, no sin antes mirarla con gesto acusatorio y señalándola con el dedo a modo de advertencia.

-¡Tranquilo! -le respondió ella.

Ya en el pueblo, con ayuda de Alice, Bella repartió los dulces a los niños que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-Despacio, despacio -les decía Alice. -Es todo para vosotros.

-Arroz, pan, queso, dulces para los niños -enumeró Michael sorprendido.

-La generosidad de la condesa es tan grande como su belleza, si me lo permitís -la halagó Peter mientras repartía los víveres a los campesinos.

-Es tu prometida quien te lo debe permitir -le sonrió Bella.

-Permiso concedido, Condesa -concordó Charlotte sonriendo a su vez. -Vos sois siempre tan generosa...

-Esto no sirve para nada -masculló Michael.

-Perdonadlo, Condesa -le pidió Peter que miraba al muchacho con desaprobación.

-Sé que he hecho muy poco -se lamentó Bella. -La próxima vez me organizaré mejor.

-No es eso -la corrigió Michael con tono de disculpa en su voz. -Aún con mucho trabajo los campesinos se procuran el sustento. El problema es que no haya nadie que los proteja de la avaricia de los franceses -escupió la última palabra. -Menos mal que está El Gavilán...

-Pero El Gavilán es un fuera de la ley -lo miró Bella sorprendido.

-Sí, es cierto -admitió Charlotte. -El Gavilán es un bandido, pero quizás no es tan malo como dicen.

Bella la miró disconforme.

-Perdonadme, Condesa -se excusó la doncella -pero a vos misma os dejó ir sin haceros ni un rasguño, ni siquiera quiso vuestras joyas.

-De acuerdo, pero no por eso deja de ser un bandolero. ¿Por qué lo defendéis?

Bella notó entonces que uno de los niños tiraba de su vestido, llamando su atención.

-¿Sabéis que el capitán de los franceses se llevó a mi papá? -le dijo con voz cándida mientras Bella lo miraba sobrecogida. Quizás cuál era más bandido de los dos...

En cuanto terminaron de repartir los alimentos, decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta a Vilastagno. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron cerca del riachuelo, Bella no pudo impedir los deseos de detenerse.

-¡Para, Peter! -exclamó de repente.

-¿Qué sucede, Condesa? -se alarmó el muchacho mientras detenía los caballos.

-No es nada -se excusó -Sólo quiero ir un momento al riachuelo.

-Condesa, ya es tarde y vuestro hermano os espera en Vilastagno -la advirtió Alice.

-Es sólo un momento -le dijo bajando ya de la carreta.

-Con vuestro permiso os acompañamos -le informó Peter. -El Señor Conde nos pidió que siempre estuviéramos con vos.

-No, sólo quiero ver si encuentro una cosa que olvidé ayer –se apresuró a mentir. -Vosotros esperad aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Bella apuró su caminar hacia el torrente, quizás Edward no estuviera allí a esa hora pero rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, necesitaba tanto verlo...

La fortuna la acompañó y vio al muchacho sentado cerca de la orilla, quien se ponía en pié al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. La recibió con una sonrisa.

-Condesa -se inclinó ante ella con seriedad. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Bella a su broma no fue la esperada, la leve sonrisa de la joven no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -se preocupó Edward.

-Abrázame -le pidió ella de súbito.

-¿Qué sucede? -se alarmó él, refugiándola entre sus brazos.

-Vilastagno no es lo que era -le contestó afligida. -Primero está ese bandido que acecha los bosques, el pueblo que parece desprotegido frente a los abusos del ejército francés y luego, he descubierto que ha vuelto una persona que ha hecho muchísimo daño a mi familia.

El rostro de Edward se endureció ante esto último. Si bien no acababa de comprender el rencor de los Ranieri hacia su madre sabía que existía y esa sombra también le acechaba a él. Y en cuanto a lo que se refería a El Gavilán... él era el único culpable de eso.

-Quédate junto a mí, te lo ruego -lo miró la muchacha con ojos suplicantes. -Te necesito -titubeó ella.

Edward respondió ante eso de la única forma que supo. La rodeó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la besó con ardor, como si fuera posible el borrar con la caricia de sus labios toda esa consternación.

-¡Condesa!

-Es Peter -le informó al joven. -¡Ya voy! -gritó hacia el camino. -He de marcharme, me esperan en Vilastagno.

-Está bien -aceptó Edward. -Nos vemos mañana -le acarició el rostro.

-¡Condesita! -la voz de Alice sonó a lo lejos.

Bella le dio un último beso y se separó de él, caminando hacia la carreta, acudiendo al encuentro de Peter que ya iba a buscarla.

-Perdonad, Condesa -se detuvo el muchacho. -No la veíamos volver y nos preocupamos.

-¿Qué buscabais, Condesa? -preguntó Alice mientras Bella se acomodaba a su lado.

-Una cosa que había olvidado, ya te lo he dicho -respondió mirando hacia el camino por el que se había alejado Edward, -pero parece que ha desaparecido -murmuró. -En fin, vamos. Me están esperando.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido esta vez, Benjamín? -le preguntó Emmett a su amigo, que descendía de la carroza de los Dimonte, al verlo llegar con un apósito en su ojo.

-Un pequeño accidente de caza, nada grave -respondió restándole importancia al suceso, mientras ayudaba a descender a Angela del coche y que lo miraba con una leve, pero divertida, sonrisa. -Un poco de pólvora del disparo me cayó en el ojo -reconoció al fin.

Su amigo tuvo que impedir la risa que escapaba de sus labios, cosa que no consiguió Marco, quien había acudido con Rosalie a recibir a los invitados y que hizo resonar una desagradable risotada frente al avergonzado joven, llamando, innecesariamente, la atención de todos.

-Emmett, ¿dónde está vuestra hermana? -preguntó la madre de Victoria aceptando el brazo que el muchacho le ofrecía, acompañándola al interior del castillo. -Estamos tan ansiosos de conocerla...

-Sé que quería ir al pueblo -le explicó, -pero su retraso es verdaderamente inexplicable, estoy muy apenado con vos.

-¿Al pueblo? -preguntó sin oculta irritación el Capitán James que se había unido a ellos por invitación de Victoria.

-Sabed que para los campesinos es un momento muy difícil -se excusó Emmett.

-Ellos se lo han buscado -respondió James secamente.

-Nosotros los Ranieri en Vilastagno hemos tenido siempre la responsabilidad de...

-¿De defender a los bandidos? -atajó el Capitán. -Creía que coincidíamos en que la culpa de lo que sucede es sólo de los campesinos. Vivirían todos mejor si no apoyaran a El Gavilán -masculló.

-¿No os arriesgáis a darle demasiada importancia y hacer de él un héroe? -intervino Victoria, a la que Emmett estaba ayudando a acomodar a la mesa. -En Turín no se habla de otra cosa más que de este.... Gavilán.

-No es un héroe -espetó el joven capitán. -Es sólo un bandido.

-En eso el Capitán tiene razón -admitió Emmett. -Hay que pararlo.

-Basta con esta conversación tan aburrida -se quejó la madre de Victoria. -Veo que vuestra hermana por lo pronto no llega -puntualizó. -¿No le habrá sucedido algo?

-No os preocupéis, madre -la cortó Victoria. -Llegará. Por lo poco que la conozco sé que ama las entradas con efecto -sonrió con malicia.

-Comenzaremos entonces -concluyó Emmett haciéndole una señal a Esme para que empezara a servir la mesa.

-Excúsenme todos -irrumpió ruborizada Bella en el comedor.

-Isabella, nuestros invitados han venido a Vilastagno expresamente a conocerte -la recibió su hermano tratando de dominar su enojo.

-¿Me pueden perdonar Marqueses Dimonte? -se inclinó ella disculpándose. -No era mi intención faltarles al respeto.

-No os preocupéis por nosotros, Condesita -la miró con comprensión el padre de Victoria.

Bella bajó el rostro agradecida y acudió a sentarse al único puesto que quedaba libre, que vino a ser frente al Capitán James. Bella no pudo ocultar la expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-No esperaba veros -expresó ella su pensamiento en voz alta. -Me habían dicho que se trataba de una reunión familiar.

-Se ve que para alguien estoy considerado como parte de la familia -se regocijó él ante la disconformidad de la joven.

Aunque la presencia de los padres de Victoria amenizó la comida, Bella deseaba que ese encuentro terminara lo antes posible. La compañía de James le era del todo indeseable. Tras los postres, Emmett invitó a todos a pasear por los jardines.

-Qué pintoresco este lugar -frivolizó Marco señalando el paisaje. -Incluso cuenta con un misterioso bandolero como si de una mítica leyenda se tratara -se mofó el artista.

-No tiene nada de mítico -le contradijo James. -El Gavilán es únicamente un malhechor que pronto colgará de la horca en la plaza del pueblo, al igual que toda su banda.

-¿Estáis seguro de que la mano dura es la solución más justa? -intervino Bella.

-Oiré encantado cualquier sugerencia vuestra sobre la moda parisina -se rió él. -Pero sobre cómo tratar a un bandido creo tener más experiencia que vos.

-Si podéis excusarme -quiso retirarse Bella, afrentada.

-Por supuesto, Condesa -dijo él besando su mano. -Aunque es una lástima que hayáis llegado tarde. Podríamos haber pasado más tiempo juntos.

Bella miró a su hermano contrariada y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-Yo también me retiro -anunció James al ver la figura de Jasper a lo lejos, que acudía en su busca. -Marquesa, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo -tomó la mano de Victoria, inclinándose.

-Con todos los compromisos que tenéis, ha sido un honor teneros aquí -le respondió ella, sin soltarse del brazo de Emmett. -Adiós, Capitán.

James se cuadró ante ellos y se retiró. Mientras Victoria lo veía alejarse, su mirada se topó con la de Rosalie.

-Vuestra prima y su marido han llegado muy pronto con todos los preparativos que aún tenemos que hacer -le insinuó a modo de queja. -Y por no hablar de esa cabeza loca de vuestra hermana.

-Es cierto -admitió Emmett. -Isabella no es la misma desde que volvió. Su comportamiento es intolerable.

-Si no conseguís casarla sería mejor enviarla de vuelta a París, donde creo que estaría muy bien -le sugirió ella.

-Victoria, Isabella no tiene edad para ir al colegio -la contradijo Emmett. -Es la Condesa Ranieri y hasta que no se case Vilastagno será su casa.

Victoria asintió afligida, haciendo creer a Emmett que había sido demasiado duro en su apelación.

-Perdonadme -se apuró a disculparse. -Es sólo que estoy preocupado por Isabella -le explicó. -Aunque alguna explicación debe hacer para su comportamiento insólito. Quizás... -añadió pensativo.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Victoria.

-¿Es posible que la otra tarde, en el Palacio Destacci, haya podido conocer a alguien? -aventuró Emmett.

-¿Aparte del Capitán James? -se extrañó Victoria.

Mas Emmett no andaba nada desencaminado. Aquella noche, inquieto, acudió al dormitorio de su hermana y la observó mientras dormía. Le vino a la mente aquel día en que, a pesar de ser un niño, prometió a Renée en su lecho de muerte que siempre protegería a su hermana. Mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Bella pensó si no estaría incumpliendo, inconscientemente, su promesa. En ese momento sus ojos repararon algo que su hermana sostenía en su puño, lo que le pareció un pañuelo. Lo liberó despacio de su mano y comprobó que efectivamente era un pañuelo, pero de hombre, y con una letra _E_ bordada en una de sus esquinas. Emmett sonrió para sus adentros al vislumbrar por fin la respuesta a su preocupación.

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett la citó en la biblioteca. Tenía algo que comunicarle y, si sabía manejar bien la situación, era posible que averiguase si era verdad lo que suponía.

-Buenos días, Emmett -la saludó ella animosa. -¿Querías verme?

Emmett se levantó de su escritorio y, tomándola de la mano, la instó a sentarse junto a él en uno de los divanes.

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó Bella ante su seriedad.

Emmett tomó aire, alentándose a plantearle el asunto a Bella que, presumiblemente, no sería de su agrado.

-Los padres de Victoria quieren celebrar un baile de máscaras, en tu honor -le dijo sin rodeos.

La expresión mortificada de Bella no se hizo esperar.

-Emmett, sabes que...

-Sí, lo sé -la interrumpió Emmett, -pero no pude negarme cuando me lo propusieron -se excusó. -Su única intención es la de congraciarse contigo.

Bella lo miró disgustada.

-Haz un esfuerzo, Bella -le pidió él. -Además como será una fiesta en tu honor podrás invitar a quien quieras... -añadió Emmett poniendo en práctica su plan. Al observar a su hermana pensativa, estuvo seguro de que había funcionado.

-¿En quién piensas? -insinuó Emmett.

-En nadie en particular -se apresuró a decir ella.

Emmett no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tus mejillas dicen lo contrario -le aseguró aún riendo.

Bella bajó el rostro, aún más apenada.

-Bella -le tomó ahora la mano cariñosamente. -En mí puedes confiar.

Su hermana lo miró insegura.

-¿Recuerdas cuando de niña te enamoraste del hijo del granjero? -agregó él en vista de su silencio. -Por semanas estuviste intratable... igual que ahora -añadió divertido. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. -Háblame de él -insistió Emmett.

-Se llama Edward -dijo Bella al fin. -Es el Marqués Edward Marziany.

-No creo conocerlo -admitió pensativo.

-¿De veras? -se sorprendió ella. -¿Estás seguro de no conocerlo?

Emmett asintió.

-Espero que no sea uno de esos nobles descarados rompecorazones -bromeó el.

-No, él es especial -sonrió ruborizada. Emmett besó la mejilla de su hermana ante su ternura. -¿Entonces puedo invitarlo? -preguntó ella buscando su aprobación.

-Sigo pensando que te equivocas al no tomar en consideración al Capitán James -se cruzó su hermano de brazos.

-Emmett, por favor...

-Déjame terminar -la cortó. -Pero estoy contento por el amor que sientes por ese joven -le dijo, para alivio de Bella, con una sonrisa. -Es hermoso encontrar una persona especial -dijo ahora con cierta tristeza.

-Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que tú también la habías encontrado -le respondió Bella con declarada intención.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? -le reprochó su hermano. -Rosalie es una mujer casada y con un artista -le recordó con amargura. -Eso quiere decir que no estaba hecha para alguien como yo -reconoció con pesar.

-Marco, debemos inventarnos algo para el baile de máscaras -le propuso Rosalie a su marido que ordenaba algunos bocetos en su mesa.

-Yo no me pongo una máscara por ellos -respondió con desgana.

-Pero han sido muy amables con nosotros al invitarnos -replicó ella.

-Eso no significa que me gusten -la contradijo él mientras lanzaba los bocetos sobre la mesa -y tampoco significa que esté dispuesto a ir a ese estúpido baile.

-Creía que algunos días en el campo te tranquilizarían -apuntó ella.

-Y yo creía que tú sabías que hay una única cosa que puede tranquilizar a un pintor y eso es pintar -le refutó airado. -Estiércol, caballos, cerdos, campesinos... nada de eso me tranquiliza.

-He vivido mi infancia aquí...

Marco puso los ojos en blanco y elevó las manos al cielo.

-Qué aburrida eres con tus recuerdos y tu pasado -espetó saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Los labios de Bella dibujaron una gran sonrisa al separarse de los de Edward.

-Te hace muy feliz el habérselo contado a tu hermano -puntualizó él.

-Es que temía se reacción -reconoció ella. -Pero lo ha tomado muy bien. No ve la hora de conocerte.

-Ya tendremos ocasión de conocernos...

-Antes de lo que piensas -le cortó ella. -Me ha dado permiso para invitarte al baile de máscaras que los padres de su prometida darán en mi honor mañana.

Edward no pudo ocultar la contrariedad que mostraba su rostro.

-Bueno -dudó ella. -Quizás me he apresurado mucho al contárselo a mi hermano -sugirió ella insegura.

-No, Bella -se apresuró a negar él. -Desde que te conocí sólo pienso en ti, noche y día -le aseguró clavando sus ojos en los de ella, que seguían nublados por la duda. Edward la rodeó entonces fuertemente entre sus brazos y atrapó sus labios con fervor. La besó con insistencia, queriendo grabar en su piel todo el amor que sentía por ella, arrastrando con su boca cualquier rastro posible de duda que pudiera acecharla, dejándola sin aliento.

-Ven a la fiesta -alcanzó a susurrar ella. -No me agrada en absoluto la idea pero si tú estás conmigo...

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende? -preguntó divertido.

-Por favor... -insistió ella.

-De acuerdo -accedió él al final.

Bella lo besó mostrándose feliz.

-Me temo que hoy soy yo el que debe marcharse pronto -se lamentó él. Bella asintió comprensiva. -Te veo mañana en el Palacio Dimonte -añadió Edward inclinándose hacia ella para besarla como despedida.

-El próximo beso en la fiesta -se apartó de él con sonrisa sugerente.

-Un buen ardid para asegurar mi presencia allí -admitió él sonriendo también. -Está bien, hasta mañana entonces. -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su caballo. Lo montó y miró a Bella por última vez, saludándola con la mano, tras lo que azuzó al animal para dirigirse al refugio donde lo esperaban sus hombres.

-Esta vez el informador es seguro -le anunció Michael -El carruaje con la financiación francesa llegará mañana.

-Bien -asintió Edward. -Podremos ayudar a mucha gente con ese dinero. Controla que los hombres no beban esta noche -le pidió. -Mañana es un día muy importante.

-Entendido -concordó Michael.

-¿Todo bien, Edward? -le preguntó Carlisle a un pensativo Edward mientras cabalgaban de vuelta al castillo -¿Todo bien? -Insistió en vista de su silencio.

-He sido invitado a una fiesta de máscaras mañana, en el Palacio Dimonte -le informó el muchacho, con mirada ausente.

-¿No estarás pensando en acudir? -le sugirió con temeridad.

El suspiro ahogado que escapó de la garganta de Edward confirmó sus suspechas.

-Tú no tienes sentido común -le acusó Carlisle. -No puedes pensar en ir a esa fiesta. El Conde Ranieri te retará a duelo en cuanto te reconozca.

-Es un baile de máscaras -le aclaró. -No podrá reconocerme.

-Ah, claro, todo arreglado entonces -ironizó él. -No hace falta que busques máscara que ponerte -se mofó. -Besa a su hermana con la máscara de El Gavilán y seguro que pasarás desapercibido.

-Necesito sólo algo de tiempo para decirle quién soy en verdad -le aseguró. -Luego... -vaciló -afrontaré las consecuencias.

-Debemos asaltar un carruaje mañana -le recordó Carlisle. -Mi consejo es alejarse después a algún lugar para ocultarse, no ir a una fiesta.

-Carlisle, he mentido a la persona que amo -se exasperó -y lo he hecho para no perderla. Si no voy a ese baile la perderé para siempre. Debo decirle la verdad... al menos una de ellas.

-Pero es muy peligroso -le advirtió su amigo caminando ya por los corredores del pasillo. -El otro día tuviste suerte de que Bella no acudiera a la iglesia. Faltó poco para que te descubrieran...

-Lo sé -admitió Edward.

-Es inevitable que la Condesita Ranieri se entere -le insinuó Carlisle.

-Sí, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que sea otro el que le diga quién soy en realidad.

-¿Por qué? -se hizo el sorprendido. -¿Si se lo dices tú la conquistarás?.

Edward respondió con una mueca a su sarcasmo.

-Bella es diferente de su hermano -le aseguró el joven. -No creo que su rencor hacia mi madre esté tan arraigado en ella como en él -concluyó. -Lo entenderá.

-¡No es posible! -la Marquesa D'Arimburgo retorcía las manos en el dosel de su cama al escuchar las palabras de Joseph. -¿Estás seguro de haber oído pronunciar ese mismo nombre?

-Me temo que sí, Señora Marquesa -se lamentó el sirviente. -Pero os lo ruego, os sienta mal inquietaros -se alarmó.

-No..no...justamente ella no -escupió con rabia. -No podré soportarlo.

El aire amenazó con faltarle en sus pulmones y comenzó a toser ahogadamente. El sirviente trató de asistirla pero Alexandra lo apartó de ella con suficiencia.

-Esa ramera no tendrá jamás a mi hijo -masculló entre dientes. -Joseph, te necesitaré como en los viejos tiempos -le dijo. -Tú serás mis ojos, mis oídos y mis manos.

-Por supuesto, Señora Marquesa -accedió el criado con gran veneración en su voz. -Como siempre, a vuestro servicio.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**De sobra está pediros que me contéis vuestra opinión con un review.**

**Me ayudará a saber si va bien la historia y me animará enormemente a continuarla.**

**Besos a todos! ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

En el patio del Fuerte San Bartolomeo, el Teniente Jasper pasaba revista a la tropa, doce muchachos que se preparaban para su siguiente misión. La llegada del Capitán James, acompañado del Sargento Laurent les alertó, cuadrándose todos a modo de saludo.

-Descansen -le indicó James, permitiéndoles adoptar una postura más relajada.

-El cofre ya está de camino -le informó Jasper.

-El Gavilán podría haber sido informado de su llegada así que es mejor estar prevenidos -puntualizó James.

-No se preocupe, Capitán -respondió el joven Teniente. -Enviaremos un destacamento para salvaguardar la carroza.

-Enviar un batallón llamaría demasiado la atención de los bandidos -le contradijo. -Mandaremos un par de soldados como escolta y variaremos el trayecto del carruaje -le ordenó mientras señalaba a dos brigadas bajo la mirada contrariada de Jasper. -Indicarle al cochero que se desvíe por el camino del Este.

-Pero... -quiso rebatirle el muchacho.

-No perdamos más tiempo -añadió el Capitán, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Jasper trataba de decirle y haciéndoles una seña a los soldados para que cumplieran sus órdenes.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán -exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Esperemos que esta vez El Gavilán no salga vivo -masculló James viéndolos marchar.

Tal y como sospechaba el Capitán, Edward y sus hombres ya aguardaban ocultos en el bosque a la espera del contingente francés.

-¿Por qué esperamos aquí? -se quejó Michael. -Estamos demasiado lejos del camino.

-Temo que decidan cambiar de ruta -le aclaró Edward. -Desde esta altura más elevada contamos con ventaja y controlamos el cruce de caminos. ¡Fíjate! -le señaló a lo lejos. -Acaban de llegar dos soldados, seguro que como escolta.

Apuntó con su catalejo hacia una revuelta del sendero y, a los pocos segundos, hizo su aparición un carruaje. Así como había supuesto, el par de soldados salió al paso del coche.

-Ahí está -sonrió Edward satisfecho. -Preparaos.

Sus hombres obedecieron y procedieron a ocultar sus rostros. Mas, de repente, comenzaron a escuchar disparos.

-Demasiados tiros para ser de cazadores -aventuró Carlisle.

Edward echó otro vistazo con su catalejo y, atónito, observó lo que sucedía.

-Alguien está asaltando la carroza -les anunció, sin acabar de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Deberíamos aguardar -sugirió Esme. -Podría ser muy peligroso.

-¡Malditos! -exclamó Michael. -Se nos han adelantado.

-Sí -concordó Edward. -Pero ¿quién? -preguntaba mientras observaba con su catalejo. Era un grupo de seis hombres y, lógicamente, sus rostros estaban cubiertos. Perplejo, Edward comprobó que sus intenciones no eran sólo las de robar el cofre... estaban asesinando a todo el séquito francés.

Uno de los enmascarados descendió de su caballo y se dirigió a uno de sus compinches, indicándole que desmontara.

-Asegúrate de que están todos muertos -le ordenó a lo que el otro hombre obedeció prontamente. Se acercó a uno de los soldados abatidos y, sin comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto, le disparó en la espalda, viendo como convulsionaba violentamente y siendo estas últimas sacudidas su último hálito de vida.

Tras observar con satisfacción la obra de su subordinado, él mismo se aproximó a uno de los cuerpos que, boca abajo, parecía respirar. Con la punta de su bota le dio la vuelta al infeliz que, como había supuesto, agonizaba. Para deleitarse aún más de su hazaña, lentamente se descubrió el rostro, disfrutando al ver como el rictus moribundo del soldado se teñía de horror al comprobar la identidad de su asesino. Con una sonrisa endiablada en sus labios, su verdugo apuntó directamente al pecho ensangrentado del joven y disparó.

-¡En marcha! -ordenó a sus hombres ocultándose de nuevo el rostro.

-Se alejan -anunció Edward cuando los vio irse.

-Vamos a ver entonces -sugirió Michael.

Al bajar la loma, comprobaron con pavor la escena dantesca que se mostraba ante ellos. Los cuerpos de cinco soldados franceses yacían alrededor del carruaje acribillados, desangrados.

-Era el carruaje que esperábamos -les confirmó Michael saliendo del coche. -Llevaba el dinero del ejército francés -añadió, ofreciéndole a Edward una pequeña pieza redondeada, parecida a una moneda pero de cera roja. -Es el sello de la República Francesa.

-Carlisle -exclamó Esme. -Venid, rápido -le pidió alarmada. -Este muchacho aún está vivo y está intentando decir algo -le dijo arrodillándose junto al joven soldado, haciendo que su cabeza reposara en su regazo.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto? -se apresuró a cuestionarle Edward mientras Carlisle revisaba al muchacho.

-El Capitán... -susurró con lo que parecía su último aliento -...Malbert.

-¿James Malbert? -quiso asegurarse Edward, estupefacto.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-Carlisle, debéis salvarlo -le exigió Esme.

-La bala está alojada en sus pulmones -se lamentó Carlisle negando con la cabeza.

-¡Pero él podría testificar contra Malbert! -prorrumpió Michael alterado.

Entonces, Edward sintió el agarre de un puño tembloroso en su camisa. Bajó la vista y se encontró con la mirada suplicante del muchacho, moviendo frenéticamente su boca, en busca de aire y de las palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios.

-Juro que esto no quedará así -le murmuró Edward tomando su mano ensangrentada, alentándole en esos instantes finales, antes de que el joven soldado emprendiera valientemente y con una sonrisa esbozada su último viaje.

-¡James, maldito asesino! -bramó Edward mientras Carlisle cerraba los ojos sin vida del muchacho.

Mientras tanto, el prometedor Capitán James se regodeaba en su despacho, contemplando en uno de sus cofres, el botín que acababa de incautar. Al escuchar el golpear de nudillos en la puerta, cerró el cofre bajo llave.

-Adelante -dijo después.

El Sargento Laurent entró en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo ante la mesa de James, cuadrándose.

-Buen trabajo, Laurent -le felicitó James, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lanzándole un saquito con monedas de oro. Laurent asintió en agradecimiento.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hay de los idiotas que nos han ayudado? -quiso saber el Capitán.

-Arreglaré ese asunto por la mañana, señor -le aseguró Laurent con sonrisa ladina. -Nadie notará su ausencia, ni siquiera Jasper.

-Muy bien -se regocijó James.

-Vuestra idea de asaltar el carruaje antes que El Gavilán ha sido excelente -le alabó su subordinado.

-Todos, incluido el simple de Emmett Ranieri sabían que El Gavilán iba tras ese carruaje -le recordó James. -Nadie tendrá dudas de que ha sido él quien lo asaltó -sugirió comenzando a servir un par de copas de vino -y quiero ver si alguno tendrá ahora el valor de defenderlo -concluyó. -Brindemos -le dijo entregándole una copa, que Laurent aceptó halagado.

-Por El Gavilán, entonces -bebieron ambos hombres.

-Será un placer colgar a ese "bruto asesino" -se rió James. -Ahora vayamos a comunicarle la mala noticia al distinguido Conde Ranieri.

Esta vez el Teniente Jasper sí les acompaño a Vilastagno. Aunque trató de mostrarse sereno y contenido, tal y como acostumbraba a ser su naturaleza, no medió palabra en todo el trayecto, temiendo que el timbre de su voz reflejara su consternación. Cinco de sus hombres acaban de perder la vida, cinco muchachos preparados y valientes que él mismo había entrenado y que habían estado bajo sus órdenes en infinidad de batallas. Y no sólo se sentía atormentado por la pérdida, sino culpable. Debía haber insistido más con el Capitán para que todo el batallón hubiera acudido al encuentro del carruaje. Si bien no esperaba un acto tan despiadado por parte de aquel bandido, estaba claro que se equivocaba, y, tal y como habían desembocado los acontecimientos, el mandar únicamente a dos hombres había sido un acto suicida.

Llegando a la finca, observó a su Capitán entrar en la quinta y él, deseoso de encontrar algo de sosiego, se apartó de Laurent y del resto de la tropa. Fue entonces cuando lo único en el mundo que podía calmar su aflicción en ese instante se cruzó ante sus ojos, aquella delicada muchacha de largo pelo negro y ojos grises que viera en el pueblo el día que acudieron a confiscar las armas. En ese arrebato suyo en el que corrió a liberar de las manos de sus soldados a aquel muchacho que había tratado de agredirlo, se personificó ante él _La Mariana_, aquel símbolo de la Revolución Francesa en forma de mujer y que avanzaba impávida y con paso firme portando los valores de los ciudadanos franceses y cuya ideología era la que él mismo defendía con su propia vida: Libertad, Igualdad y Fraternidad; una mujer valiente, fogosa y luchadora, como esa preciosa joven que caminaba hacia él.

-Buenos días, Teniente -se detuvo Alice ante él, en una leve reverencia.

-Buenos días, señorita -se inclinó él, sonriendo al volver a escuchar el sonido de su voz, como un dulce repicar.

-Quería agradeceros el haber liberado a mi hermano el otro día -le sonrió ella.

Jasper se regocijó para sus adentros al conocer la identidad de aquel muchacho... su hermano.

-¿Y no me agradecéis que os liberara a vos? -inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, insinuante.

-Entonces ¿me recordáis? -preguntó ella bajando ligeramente su rostro, aunque ampliamente complacida.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de vos -respondió él. _Cómo olvidar aquellos ojos grisáceos que se habían clavado en su alma de forma tan fulminante, marcándola a fuego._

-Mi hermano es demasiado impulsivo -continuó ella, -pero es un buen muchacho.

-Veo que lo de actuar de forma impulsiva es cosa de familia -sonrió Jasper sugerente.

-¡Alice!

La muchacha se alarmó al escuchar la voz de Charlotte que la llamaba a lo lejos.

-Con permiso, Teniente -se despidió Alice con una rápida reverencia y corrió hacia la doncella.

-Si tu hermano se entera de que coqueteas con ese francesito... pobre de ti -murmuró Charlotte como advertencia. -Vamos a la cocina.

Alice asintió mordiéndose el labio y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, no sin antes voltear su rostro de modo furtivo, para encontrarse con aquella mirada azul que la contemplaba de modo penetrante, turbándola.

Jasper había deseado con fervor que la joven le regalara la posibilidad de poder ver su rostro una vez más y sonrió satisfecho cuando ella se giró a mirarlo.

-Alice -susurró para sus adentros. Iba a ser un verdadero placer acompañar al Capitán a aquella finca, de hecho, estaría gustoso de hacerlo tantas veces como a él se le ofreciera...

Cuando James llegó a la biblioteca, encontró a Bella y Emmett hablando animadamente.

-¿Y con ésta qué tal estoy? -preguntaba Emmett colocándose una gran máscara oscura, que cubría casi todo su rostro.

-Es una fiesta de máscaras no la reunión de una secta secreta -se rió Bella.

-¿Y vos? -les interrumpió entonces el Capitán -¿Cómo os vestiréis esta tarde? Me complacería mucho ir acorde con vos.

Bella no pudo ocultar el desagrado que le producía no sólo la irrupción sino también su presencia.

-Os dejo hablar entre hombres -se giró hacia Emmett con expresión disgustada.

-Estaría bien que vos también escucharais lo que vengo a comunicaros -la detuvo él.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -se interesó Emmett al ver su expresión preocupada.

-Aquello que temía -le anunció. -El Gavilán ha asaltado el carruaje que traía la financiación desde Francia y, por desgracia, a los pasajeros no les ha ido tan bien como a vos -se dirigió a Bella cuya mirada expresaba su reticencia a creer lo que estaba insinuando James. -Ha sido una masacre -le confirmó finalmente.

-Si lo esperabais ¿porqué no lo habéis remediado? -le acusó Emmett.

-He hecho cambiar la ruta del carruaje y he enviado una escolta -se defendió -pero hubiese sido mejor no haberlo hecho porque ese bandido no ha tenido piedad y ha matado a esos pobres muchachos.

-Isabella, ¿entiendes ahora por qué cierta dureza es necesaria? -le indicó su hermano.

-Yo no creo que El Gavilán pueda haberlo hecho -se negó ella.

-¡Basta de justificarlo! -se exasperó James. - El Gavilán ha mostrado su verdadero rostro y no es más que un vil asesino -concluyó con rudeza. -Os notifico que mis hombres están colocando pasquines en vuestra finca y en el pueblo -le dijo ahora a Emmett. -Una recompensa por El Gavilán -le informó -vivo o muerto. Ahora si me disculpan...

James se inclinó y salió de la estancia. Se sentía orgulloso de lo bien interpretado de su papel y, aunque esa jovencita no pareciese convencida, lo estaba su hermano, que era lo que él pretendía.

-Teniente, iniciamos la marcha -le indicó a Jasper en cuanto alcanzó la salida. -Debemos coger a ese criminal cuanto antes.

-Sí, Capitán -se cuadró Jasper, tras lo que acudió en busca de sus hombres.

-Permítame unas palabras, Capitán -le susurró Laurent en cuanto Jasper se alejó.

-Dime, Laurent.

-Falta un cadáver de la lista -le reveló. -El soldado raso Montrè, señor.

La expresión de James dejaba claro su profundo malestar.

-Quizás se lo han llevado los animales -aventuró Laurent.

-Y si aún está vivo podría reconocernos -le atajó James. -Continúa buscándolo -le exigió -y sólo con hombres de fiar.

-Sí, Capitán -asintió el Sargento.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

En cuanto llegaron al Palacio Dimonte, los padres de Victoria acudieron a saludarlos. Bella llegaba del brazo de su hermano y Rosalie en compañía de su marido Marco que, a regañadientes y negándose en rotundo a portar máscara, había accedido finalmente a ir a la fiesta. Situada tras sus padres y con mirada sugestiva, Victoria recibió a su prometido.

-Estáis radiante -la saludó él besando su mano.

-Y vos parecéis expectante -aventuró ella.

-Isabella me ha confesado que se ha enamorado -le anunció -y me lo presentará esta tarde.

-Pero yo he invitado al Capitán James -le dijo contrariada. -Nos arriesgamos a quedar otra vez mal con él.

-No he dicho que vaya a impedir esa unión -le aclaró, -solo que voy a conocerlo -le sonrió buscando su comprensión. -Podemos confiar un poco en el amor ¿no?

-Sí, aunque vos confiáis demasiado en los caprichos de vuestra hermana -concluyó ella mientras alzaba su rostro por encima de la gente, buscando a James. Claramente llegaba con retraso... mas la causa de ello tenía un nombre... El Gavilán.

-¿Qué sucede? -vociferó el Capitán molesto hacia el exterior de la carroza que se había detenido.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y comprobó que el carro de un campesino que había volcado bloqueaba el sendero.

-Liberad el camino -le ordenó a sus hombres. -Ayudad a ese patán ¡rápido!

Y fue entonces, aprovechando la soledad de la carroza, cuando Edward irrumpió en ella, pistola en mano.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Edward respondiendo a la mirada altiva que le lanzaba James, a pesar de lo desventajoso de su situación. -No morirás ahora pareciendo un héroe pues serán los tuyos lo que te ahorquen... por traidor.

Ahora el rostro de James dejaba adivinar el temor al imaginar a qué se estaba refiriendo aquel bandido.

-Sí -le confirmó -sé que has sido tú quien ha asaltado el carruaje y ha masacrado a esos pobres muchachos -lo acusó con dureza -y lo demostraré. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer...

Y antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, Edward golpeó fuertemente su mentón, dejándolo confuso para así darse la posibilidad de escapar.

No muy lejos, a la espera y atentos por si se presentaba algún contratiempo, le esperaban sus hombres.

-Ya está advertido -les dijo.

-¿No le estaremos provocando? -sugirió Carlisle.

-Al menos que no crea que se está saliendo con la suya tan fácilmente -le corrigió Edward. -Y, si me perdonáis, he de ir a prepararme para una fiesta -le guiñó el ojo a Carlisle.

Azuzó su caballo y se apresuró a encaminarse hacia el refugio, allí dejaría de ser El Gavilán para convertirse en Edward D'Arimburgo, sin tener la certeza del cuál de las dos identidades sería la que le haría perder a Bella.

-Como de costumbre, Bella sigue sintiéndose incómoda con este tipo de celebraciones -le indicó Rosalie a Emmett viendo a lo lejos la expresión contrariada de la joven.

-Al contrario que tú -concluyó Emmett sonriendo, a lo que ella asintió con mirada cautivadora. -En cualquier caso Bella tiene otro motivo por lo que estar inquieta -añadió. -Parece que su cita se retrasa.

-¿Cómo? -se asombró Rosalie.

-Bella me ha confesado que está enamorada -le aclaró.

-¿De veras? -preguntó emocionada. -¿De quién?

-No lo sé -respondió Emmett. -Supuestamente lo conoceré esta tarde.

-Ya veo -sonrió Rosalie divertida.

-Creo que se han estado viendo a escondidas -le confesó. -Pero no puedo regañarle por eso -se encogió de hombros. -Bella tiene derecho a vivir su amor ¿no?

Un sombra de melancolía borró la alegría y la sonrisa de los labios de Rosalie.

-Todos debemos tener ese derecho -bajó ella el rostro -y cuando llega es un pecado renunciar a él.

-Rosalie, yo...

-Rosalie, querida -los interrumpió Victoria, acercándose a ellos, -¿dónde está vuestro marido?

-Creo haberlo perdido -respondió ella, mirando a Emmett entristecida.

-Muy mal -exclamó con ironía. -Al marido hay que tenerlo muy cerca -le sonrió tratando de disimular su malestar. Se colgó del brazo de Emmett y dando muestras de quien de las dos manejaba la situación allí, se lo llevó bajo la mirada impotente de Rosalie.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? -la voz de Bella la sorprendió.

-Acabo de saber por Emmett que estás esperando a un joven -bromeó con tono pícaro.

-Qué chismoso -bajó la cabeza ruborizada. Rosalie emitió una risita divertida.

-¿Ha llegado ya? -quiso saber.

-No, y empiezo a preocuparme -respondió nerviosa.

-Creo que está llegando alguien -le indicó señalando la entrada al salón. -Puede que sea él.

Bella comenzó a otear por encima de la gente para comprobar si efectivamente era Edward cuando, para su disgusto, se encontró con la mirada prepotente del Capitán James.

-Buenas tardes, Marquesa -se inclinó ante Rosalie. -Condesa -le tomó la mano a Bella para besársela -Ninguna máscara podría ocultar vuestra hermosura -añadió con tono sugerente.

-¡Capitán James! -se apresuró Victoria a saludarlo, sin soltar el brazo de Emmett, al que se aferraba de modo posesivo. -Temí que no llegaseis.

-Disculpadme el retraso -se excusó besando su mano. -Vuestro palacio es magnífico -la alabó.

-Espero que vuestra estancia aquí sea placentera -le sonrió ella.

-Lo sería si la Condesa Isabella me hiciera el honor de concederme la siguiente danza -le ofreció su mano.

-Lo siento pero yo...

-Isabella querida -le sonrió Victoria con malicia. -No podéis negaros siendo una fiesta en vuestro honor.

Con gran contrariedad dibujada en sus facciones, Bella aceptó la mano que James le ofrecía y se adentraron en el salón. James la acompañó a su lugar tras lo que él se colocó en el suyo, en la fila de los hombres. Bella lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Emmett. Odiaba el baile, cualquier tipo de danza, pero, sobre todo, el minueto. El ser una danza en la que apenas se tuviera contacto con la pareja de baile no la beneficiada en su declarada torpeza. Si al menos fuera un vals... no era que fuera de su agrado pero, en ese caso, al verse guiada por la pareja, no corría el riesgo de dar un traspiés en mitad de la pieza musical. Mas, por otra parte, si añadía el sustancial retraso de Edward a la combinación y el hecho de que James era su partener, su falta de concentración estaba asegurada.

Aún no se había consumido la mitad de la pieza cuando, en uno de los cambios de pareja, vio frente a ella unos ojos verdes ocultos tras una máscara, de la que escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello cobrizo.

-¿Me permitís? -le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a James que observaba atónito y airado la intromisión. Victoria maldijo para sus adentros a Bella y se apresuró a salir al centro del salón para ofrecerse como pareja de James.

-Temía que no vinieras -le susurró Bella al acercarse a Edward en uno de los giros.

-Dijiste que el próximo beso sería en el baile -le recordó. -No podía faltar.

Bella asintió sonriente.

-Tengo que hablarte, es importante -dijo Edward de súbito. -Ven conmigo -la tomó de la mano y salieron a uno de los balcones anexos al salón.

-Escucha -comenzó él.

-Espera -posó ella uno de sus dedos sobre su boca. -Primero la promesa que te hice en el riachuelo.

Bella retiró su máscara de su cara tras lo que hizo lo mismo con la de Edward, dejándolas caer al suelo. Deslizó entonces las manos hacia su cuello, alzándolas hasta su nuca, donde reposaba anudado su cabello y, sin demorar más el momento que ella misma había estado deseando con ardor, unió sus labios a los de él.

La respuesta de Edward no se hizo esperar. La rodeó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho, haciéndola partícipe de que ese mismo deseo también lo impulsaba a él. Hubiera querido que ese beso durara para siempre, si con ello impedía que tuviera que hacer frente a su verdad y confesarse ante Bella, mas ese momento no debía ser dilatado.

-Te amo, Bella -murmuró separándose por fin de ella. -Y si algo sucediera... -titubeó -quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-Yo también te amo, si supieras cuanto... -le respondió ella.

-Pero...

-Estoy segura de que no ocurrirá nada -aseveró ella ante la mirada angustiada de Edward. -Nada ni nadie podrá acabar con nuestro amor.

Sin dejarlo replicar siquiera, Bella volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos y a besarlo con pasión. Aturdido, Edward se dejó llevar por el dulzor exquisito de aquellos labios que lo besaban fervientemente. Sí, quizás un beso más antes de desenmascararse por fin...

Rosalie y Emmett observaban conmovidos la escena desde el salón.

-Hacen un hermosa pareja ¿verdad? -advirtió Rosalie enternecida.

-Sí -concordó Emmett sonriente.

-¿Lo conoces pues? -quiso saber Rosalie.

-No -aseveró Emmett -Así que, quizás, sea el momento de que vaya a conocerlo -le dijo a Rosalie, tras lo que se encaminó hacia el balcón.

Fue entonces, al ver la escena que se sucedía delante de sus ojos, cuando se le heló la sangre.

-¡Isabella! -exclamó iracundo sobresaltando a la pareja -¿Cómo es esto posible? -la agarró del brazo, estirando de ella con brusquedad.

-Pero Emmett...

-Y vos... -se dirigió a Edward enfrentándolo con mirada desafiante, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de su hermana. -No volváis a buscarla más o juro que os mato con mis propias manos -sentenció ante la mirada horrorizada de Bella. -¡Vámonos te he dicho! -tiró de ella entrando de nuevo al salón y continuando hacia la salida.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Emmett? -forcejeó ella, mas sin conseguir soltarse. -Él es el muchacho de quien te hablé, -trató de explicarle -de quien estoy enamorada.

-No podrás amarlo jamás ¿has entendido? -le advirtió con dureza, -ni siquiera acercarte a él.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaba ella sin lograr comprender. -¿Todo esto es porque me besaba? -aventuró. -No estábamos haciendo nada malo...

-¡Maldición, Bella! -se detuvo Emmett en seco. -¡Ese hombre es Edward D'Arimburgo! ¿Comprendes? ¡Es el hijo de Alexandra!

Bella palideció entonces, incapaz de articular palabra o de mover tan siquiera alguno de los músculos de su paralizado cuerpo. _¿Edward el hijo de Alexandra? ¿Era por eso que se mostraba reticente a descubrir su identidad? _Aquella duda cayó sobre ella como si el mundo entero hubiera recaído sobre sus hombros.

-¡He dicho que nos vamos! -tironeó de nuevo Emmett de su mano, adentrándola en su carruaje.

Bella alcanzó a asomarse por la ventanilla y vio a Edward correr tras ella, deteniéndose al comprobar que ya no la alcanzaría y fue la culpabilidad de sus ojos la que le dio la respuesta a su pregunta, la peor respuesta que aquellos ojos verdes que ella tanto adoraba le podrían haber dado.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4! Se complica la cosa ¿eh?**

**Como nota aclaratoria os confirmaré que sí... efectivamente, la madre de Edward es una harpía!**

**Os agradecería que si tenéis dudas me las hagáis saber, al igual que vuestra opinión. Vuestros reviews son lo que me infunde ánimos!**

**Un besazo! ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Bella caminaba pesadamente hacia la biblioteca, con aspecto ojeroso y más pálida que de costumbre, fruto de una noche de insomnio... imposible conciliar el sueño con esa cruel certeza instalada en su mente, la de Edward siendo hijo de Alexandra D'Arimburgo, aquella despiadada mujer que había intentado destruir su familia en más de una ocasión. Bien supo ella el día en que Emmett le informó de su vuelta que traería otra vez la desgracia a Vilastagno. Lo que no sabía es que sería su felicidad la que mancharía con su maligna sombra.

Cuando entró en la estancia, encontró a Emmett colocando algunos libros y, por el aspecto sombrío de su rostro ,se adivinaba sin lugar a confusión que su noche tampoco había sido plácida.

-Buenos días, Emmett -susurró llena de culpabilidad, la de haberse ido a enamorar del único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que estaba prohibido para ella.

-Buenos días, Bella -la saludó secamente, sin apenas mirarla.

-No sabía que Edward fuera hijo de Alexandra, te lo aseguro -dijo Bella de repente en su defensa.

-Te creo -respondió rápidamente Emmett, -pero ahora lo sabes, así que será mejor que no lo olvides -le advirtió.

Bella comprendió al instante cual era la preocupación de su hermano y se sorprendió a darse cuenta de que la conocía más de lo que ella creía.

-Eso no significa que sea una persona tan despreciable como su madre -aseveró mostrando a la luz finalmente lo que temía su hermano.

-¿Cuántas más pruebas necesitas de su mala fe? -le reprochó él. -¡Te ha mentido!

-Sé perfectamente que me ha mentido, pero...

-Disculpadme, Conde -les interrumpió la voz de Esme desde la puerta. -Es para la Condesa -anunció alargándole un pequeña bandeja plateada con una misiva sellada. -La ha traído un criado del palacio D'Arimburgo -le aclaró -y espera una respuesta.

Ante la mirada expectante de Bella, Emmett se acercó a la doncella, con paso decidido y expresión furibunda tras lo que tomó la nota, rompiéndola en pedazos.

-Que sea devuelta al remitente -espetó colocando aquel papel desgarrado de nuevo en la bandeja.

Esme asintió y salió de la biblioteca. Emmett volvió a sus quehaceres no sin antes recibir una mirada llena de disgusto y desaprobación de parte de su hermana.

-Deberías de haber dejado que fuera yo quien decidiera qué hacer -le acusó con firmeza.

-Lo he hecho solo por tu bien -argumentó tomando sus brazos.

-Emmett...

-Basta, Bella. Te lo ruego -exclamó contrariado. -Estoy a punto de casarme y deseo estar tranquilo -le recordó. -Ahora eso depende sobretodo de ti así que, por favor, olvida para siempre el nombre D'Arimburgo -le rogó.

Bella sintió a regañadientes, mas sabía que no iba a ser sencillo cumplir con los deseos de su hermano. Que él fuera capaz de anular tan fácilmente su corazón y anteponer el deber a los sentimientos no quería decir que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué contestación debo darle a Edward? -preguntó Carlisle al ver a Esme salir, dirigiéndose a él.

Esme, en silencio, le entregó la carta hecha jirones, lanzando Carlisle un hondo suspiro como respuesta.

-Ya traté de disuadirlo, convencerlo de que no era buena idea, pero es un obstinado -se quejó él.

-No pensé que fuera obstinación, sino que estaba enamorado -lo miró ella contrariada.

-Sí -le confirmó -enamorado y ciego al creer que era correspondido.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo sea? -se sorprendió ella.

Carlisle le mostró la carta; qué mejor prueba que esa.

-Ella ni siquiera ha podido leerla -le aclaró Esme. -Ha sido el Conde.

-¿Debo creer entonces que no comparte el mismo rencor que su hermano por el apellido D'Arimburgo? -afirmó con un toque de incredulidad en su voz.

-Lo que debéis hacer es creer un poco más en el amor -le rebatió con cierta decepción. -Pareciera que no lo habéis conocido nunca.

-Esme...

-Y en cuanto a ese "rencor" del que tan despectivamente habláis -añadió sin darle opción a defenderse, -no olvidéis que está más que justificado.

-¿Justificado? -preguntó desorientado. -Una conspiración contra el Rey ocurrida hace ya más de dos décadas no creo que sea motivo suficiente para este resentimiento tan desmesurado.

-Habláis de esa conjura como si fuera el único y más grave pecado del que se le pudiera acusar a la Marquesa -le recriminó ella con dureza. -¿Tan fácil os resulta olvidar todo lo demás? -inquirió.

-¿Qué es todo lo demás? -preguntó encogiendo sus hombros con clara confusión.

-No culpéis a vuestro pupilo de estar ciego -sentenció Esme mirándolo de pies a cabeza con disgusto. -Lo está tanto como lo estáis vos.

Carlisle sintió sobre él aquella mirada color miel que ardía en desengaño y censura, mas ese ardor, lejos de enardecerlo le enfriaba el alma. La vio marcharse aturdido mientras una desconcertante sensación de perdida lo asaltaba, como si pareciera haber existido un lazo entre ellos y éste hubiera permanecido oculto a sus ojos, hasta ese momento en que se mostraba únicamente para romperse.

Pero, además, ahondaron en él las misteriosas palabras que le dijera antes de marcharse. ¿Había algo más detrás de la Marquesa D'Arimburgo?

Cuando él la conoció era un joven muchacho que estudiaba medicina en la gran París. Su brillante expediente hizo que, incluso antes de acabar la carrera, lo acogiese como ayudante el mejor doctor de la ciudad, siendo los miembros más pudientes de la aristocracia sus pacientes, entre ellos, la Marquesa D'Arimburgo, quien pasó a ser su propio paciente cuando su maestro murió al cabo de unos años. Para entonces, Edward, que ya era un jovencito, se había ganado por completo su aprecio por lo que, cuando mucho tiempo después ambos le propusieron acompañarles a Italia, ella como su médico personal y él como su amigo, aceptó encantado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado todos esos años a su servicio, nunca había conseguido ganarse la confianza de la Marquesa, ella valoraba sus habilidades y conocimientos como doctor, pero eso era todo. En realidad, eran pocas las veces en que recurría a él en el momento en que la asaltaba alguna crisis, era solamente cuando su fiel criado Joseph lo consideraba necesario que recurrían a sus servicios.

Edward, por el contrario, le mostraba toda la cordialidad y familiaridad que no mostraba su madre. Con el paso del tiempo, Carlisle se había convertido en su consejero, su confidente y, según palabras de Edward, un ejemplo a seguir para él, dado lo prematuro de la muerte de su padre, al que apenas conoció. Para Carlisle, por su parte, le fue imposible no volcar todo su cariño en él y, a pesar de no existir una considerable diferencia de edad entre ellos, lo veía como un hijo.

Por todo esto, las intrigantes palabras de Esme lo llenaban de asombro. El propio Edward le había narrado aquel desafortunado episodio de la vida de su madre. ¿Habría algo más detrás de todo aquello? En cualquier caso, si así era, Edward también lo desconocía y, por el momento, era absurdo inquietarlo con ese asunto. Quizás debería tratar de averiguarlo mediante Esme... si es que ella volvía a permitirle que le dirigiera la palabra, después de lo ocurrido...

En eso pensaba cuando se adentró en el corredor que llevaba a la recámara de Edward, sin percatarse de la presencia de unos pasos que acechaban tras él.

Lo encontró sentado en su cómoda frente al espejo, terminando de afeitarse y, pasando por su lado, soltó la carta sobre el mueble. Edward dejó con cuidado la navaja dentro del aguamanil y tomó los trozos de papel.

-¿Ha sido Bella? -preguntó con desazón.

-No, ha sido su hermano -le informó.

-¿La ha leído al menos? -le cuestionó con una nota de esperanza en el timbre de su voz.

-Esme me aseguró que no -sacudió la cabeza -entre algunas otras cosas -añadió con una mueca al volver a recordar sus palabras.

-¿Cómo qué? -quiso saber.

-Afirmó que la Condesita te ama -le respondió, obviando el resto.

-Te lo dije -apuntó entusiasmado. -Debes creer un poco más en el amor, amigo mío.

-¿Tú también con eso? -espetó molesto.

-Así que Esme...

-Prefiero no hablar de ello -le cortó provocando la risa del muchacho.

-Deberías seguir mi ejemplo de vez en cuando -bromeó.

-No te regocijes tanto, Romeo -se quejó -que este asunto nos traerá problemas a los dos.

_-Vanalidades... _-pensó la sombra que aguardaba fuera de la recámara. Cuando aquella conversación dejó de tener interés para él y con el mismo sigilo con el que se acercara, se alejó hacia los aposentos de su patrona.

-Buen trabajo, Joseph -le alabó la Marquesa tras haberle relatado lo ocurrido en la habitación de su hijo. -Emmett Ranieri es un descarado y un idiota como todos en esa familia -escupió con rabia, -pero, al menos tendrá a la muchacha lejos de Edward. ¿Has conseguido saber algo más?

-Parece que, en la fiesta de máscaras en el palacio Dimonte, casi hubo un enfrentamiento entre ellos -le informó el criado.

-Si Emmett osa tocarlo... -apretó su pañuelo con su puño.-Impediré que los Ranieri puedan hacer daño a mi hijo -sentenció con los ojos inyectados de furia. -Aún tengo la fuerza necesaria.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-¿Habéis visto el pasquín con la recompensa de El Gavilán? -le preguntó Charlotte a su prometido y su hermana, señalando uno de aquellos carteles que estaba colocado en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Yo no creo que haya sido El Gavilán -espetó Peter. -No ha podido cometer una masacre tan monstruosa. Sería la primera vez que atacara a alguien.

Los cascos de varios caballos adentrándose en la plaza llamaron su atención. Un pequeño destacamento de militares franceses abordaban la plaza del pueblo, haciendo que sus habitantes saliesen de sus casas para averiguar que sucedía. Alice sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al ver aparecer la flamante figura de Jasper cabalgando hacia ellos, encabezando la tropa.

-Malditos franceses -masculló Peter. -Con la excusa de El Gavilán, quién sabe que nos harán ahora.

Y como si hubiera sido un presagio, el Teniente Jasper se adelantó hasta el centro de la plaza y desenrolló un pergamino. Durante un instante posó su mirada en Alice y, con cierto aire mortificado en sus ojos, suspiró profundamente.

-A los habitantes de Vilastagno -comenzó a recitar con potente voz. -A causa de la brutal masacre en el robo cometido por el bandido tristemente conocido como El Gavilán, se van a tomar medidas contra los habitantes del pueblo que lo flanquean y lo protegen, por lo que se les considerará cómplices de este malhechor y como tales se les juzgará. Por otro lado, el Capitán James Malbert, dado el perjuicio causado por este robo al regimiento francés, ordena que además del grano debido al Conde Ranieri en concepto de diezmo, los campesinos entregarán también el resto del grano para que la guarnición pueda aprovisionarse hasta que se haya pagado el delito de El Gavilán y así cada uno pague lo justo.

-A vosotros lo justo y a nosotros el hambre -le gritó Peter desafiante.

-El tributo se efectuará dentro de dos días -concluyó Jasper tras lo que volvió a enrollar el pergamino. -Soldado -exclamó extendiéndoselo al primer muchacho que tenía a su derecha. -Colócalo en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Si, Teniente -obedeció.

Mientras el joven atendía su orden, Jasper volvió a buscar con los ojos los de Alice, que se mostraban entristecidos. Él los cerró durante un segundo, tratando de acallar aquella culpabilidad que lo asaltaba. Espoleó su caballo alejándose de allí, no sin antes mirarla por última vez, una mirada de pesadumbre y que imploraba perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ya es hora de que los campesinos se den cuenta de sus acciones -alegó el Capitán James al informarle a Emmett de sus intenciones.

-Primero los fusiles y ahora el grano -arremetió Bella contra él mientras se situaba detrás de su hermano que se hallaba sentado en su escritorio- ¿Qué comerán ahora los campesinos?

-Así dejarán de proteger a El Gavilán -le rebatió James con firmeza. -Además de que el robo nos ha puesto en grandes dificultades.

-Pero así le hacéis pagar a los más débiles la culpa de un bandido -le acusó .-¿Os parece justo?

-Mientras sigan defendiéndolo y escondiéndolo... sí -afirmó tajante.

-Entonces debéis capturarlo lo más rápidamente posible, Capitán -espetó ella con dureza. -Cercioraos de hacerle pagar a él y sólo a él su culpa.

-Isabella -la reprendió su hermano. -Capitán, debéis excusarla.

-Condesa, admiro mucho vuestro fervor por esos ideales que, os aseguro, comparto plenamente -le dijo tratando de congraciarse con ella. -Y, en cuanto a El Gavilán, no temáis. Muy pronto colgará de una horca.

-Capitán, hay otra solución -intervino por fin Emmett. -Antes que privar a los campesinos de su grano permitidme satisfacer las exigencias de la guarnición usando las reservas de Vilastagno -le propuso. -Quisiera evitar que mi matrimonio con la Marquesa Dimonte se celebrara en un clima de infelicidad y miedo.

-Conde Ranieri, no puedo más que apreciar vuestra generosidad -sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que tan fácil manejaba la situación. -Siendo así, os ruego que aceptéis el grano como mi regalo de bodas -sonrió.

-Os lo agradezco -se sorprendió Emmett ante su ofrecimiento. -Naturalmente estaremos encantados de tenerle entre nuestros invitados -añadió rápidamente, en un intento de retribuir su amabilidad.

-Sería un honor y un placer que se transformaría en máxima alegría si la Condesita me concediera la gracia de ser su acompañante -solicitó entonces, vanagloriándose de su triunfante actuación para su adentros. Tenía a ambos pichones comiendo de su mano.

Bella dirigió la mirada a su hermano cuya expresión era irrebatible. Debía aceptar.

-Después de la generosidad que habéis demostrado no puedo más que acceder a vuestra petición -concordó ella, esforzándose por sonreír complacida sin conseguirlo. -Ahora si me disculpáis quisiera retirarme.

Antes de que Bella pudiera marcharse, tuvo que soportar que James besara su mano, tras lo que salió de la biblioteca.

Buscando un poco de soledad y calma para pensar en la situación, salió al jardín trasero sabiendo que casi nadie lo visitaba y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de piedra. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de lo que sucedía a su alrededor? A la angustia que a su corazón le había provocado el descubrir quien era Edward en realidad debía sumar el hastío que le producía la presencia del Capitán James.

De repente, escuchó pisadas a su espalda y cuando se giró para comprobar quien era se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Edward. Luchando por no dejarse llevar por aquel impulso que la tentaba a lanzarse a sus brazos se puso en pié tratando de escapar de él, pero Edward la tomó por un brazo y la detuvo haciendo que lo mirará.

-Bella, tengo que explicarte...

-Marqués D'Arimburgo -se dirigió a él secamente alejándose un paso hacia atrás. -Os habéis aprovechado de mi confianza y me habéis mentido. ¿Existe explicación para eso?

-¿Marqués D'Arimburgo? -repitió él con incredulidad -¿Acaso para ti un apellido puede cambiar un sentimiento? -le reprochó poniéndose a la defensiva ante la frialdad de sus ojos oscuros.

-Vuestro apellido no cambia nada -levantó ella la barbilla desafiante -sino vuestras mentiras.

-Entonces deja que te explique -insistió él. -Fui al baile para decírtelo todo...

-Y no lo hicisteis -le acusó dándole la espalda.

-Bella deja de hablarme de "vos" y escúchame -le pidió él, situándose de nuevo frente a ella. -¿Recuerdas mi deseo de hablarte, mi insistencia? Esa era mi única intención al ir al baile -continuó. -Pero luego tú... tu hermano -titubeó. -Me fue imposible hacerlo.

-Durante días has callado la verdad -puntualizó ella. -¿Por qué tendría que creerte ahora? -apartó su mirada de él.

-Porque sé que me he equivocado -reconoció Edward tomándola por los brazos, obligándola a mirarle -y porque te amo, Bella -le susurró. -Tenía miedo de que el pasado pudiera destruir nuestro amor justo antes de que comenzase.

-Edward, deberías haber tratado de hablar con Emmett, de hacerle cambiar de idea al menos sobre ti -se lamentó ella. -Así no has hecho otra cosa que empeorar las cosas.

-¿De veras estás convencida de que si me hubiera declarado abiertamente él me habría escuchado? -negó con la cabeza ante su ingenuidad.

-Si le hubieras hablado quizás serías tú mi acompañante en su boda y no el Capitán James -espetó soltándose de él.

-¿El Capitán James? -la miró aprensivo.

-He tenido que aceptar -bajó ella su rostro. -Ha renunciado a quitarle el grano a los campesinos.

-No te fíes nunca de él -le advirtió. -Tú no lo conoces y no puedes suponer siquiera de que tipo de cosas es capaz.

-Tampoco me interesa conocerlo -exclamó ella defendiéndose. -Edward, si de veras crees en nuestro amor debes hablar con Emmett -le sugirió ahora suavemente.

El muchacho suspiró sonoramente mientras se pasaba con nerviosismo la mano por los cabellos.

-Bastaría que te dirigieras a él con un poco de humildad -añadió ella.

-Bella, no entiendes que tu hermano nos odia -se exasperó él. -Odia a los D'Arimburgo -le recordó -Y, aunque yo sea uno de ellos no me humillaré pidiendo perdón por algo de lo que no soy culpable -sentenció marchándose, dejando a Bella sumida en la desesperante sensación que acompaña a la incertidumbre.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-¡Angela! -llamó Victoria a su hermana desde su recámara. -Ven tengo que enseñarte una cosa -cogió su mano adentrándola en la habitación.

Victoria entonces tomó un delicado camisón situado encima de la cama, tejido en organza y seda y, acercándose al espejo lo aproximó a su cuerpo para mostrarle como luciría la prenda sobre ella.

-Mira qué hermoso -exclamó admirándose en el reflejo del espejo.

-Sí, pero -vacilo su hermana, -¿no es demasiado...?

-¿Demasiado qué? -quiso saber extrañada.

-¿Audaz? -dijo al fin, tocando el hialino, casi transparente tejido.

-Angela, es para la noche de bodas -sonrió Victoria con picardía.

Su hermana suspiró con resignación.

-Tú también tienes que pensar en casarte, hermana -le aconsejó Victoria con gesto serio ahora. -Y te lo ruego, elije un marido rico... muy rico.

-¿Y el amor no cuenta? -le rebatió Angela disconforme.

-El amor... la pasión... -suspiró con cierta tristeza. -Esas son cosas que no se encuentran tan a menudo.

-Pero tú amas a Emmett, ¿no?

-No se necesita el amor para conquistar, si se cuenta con las armas adecuadas -insinuó con frivolidad mientras volvía a contemplarse con sonrisa de satisfacción ante la imagen que le mostraba el espejo.

-¿Puedo pasar, Emmett? -le preguntó Bella desde el umbral de su recámara.

-Pasa, por favor -le indicó con la mano. -Ven y ayúdame a elegir la ropa para mañana.

-Has escogido una mala consejera -le sonrió acercándose a él. -Son todas muy elegantes -afirmó observando las casacas que descansaban en su cama.

-¿Qué tal ésta? -preguntó tomando una color marrón claro confeccionada en seda natural.

-Serás el hermano más guapo que se pueda desear -le sonrió ella.

Emmett se aproximó a ella y besó su frente.

-Has hecho bien en aceptar la invitación de James -le dijo con tono conciliador.

-No creo haber tenido otra elección -respondió con cierto aire de reproche.

-De todas maneras ha sido la mejor que podías tomar.

Bella suspiró profundamente y miró con seriedad a su hermano.

-Emmett, ¿eres feliz?

-¿Porqué no tendría que serlo? -se extrañó ante su pregunta. -Tú estás de nuevo aquí, Victoria es una mujer espléndida y aprenderá a gobernar esta casa... me dará un heredero.

-Entonces ¿eres feliz de verdad? -quiso asegurarse ella.

-Continuas hablando de felicidad y en el fondo el matrimonio es ante todo responsabilidad y compromiso -se quejó él.

-¿Compromiso? -repitió con disgusto.

-El matrimonio es un compromiso, Bella -insistió Emmett, tratando de defenderse.

-Es mucho más que un compromiso, Emmett -le rebatió ella. -El matrimonio es la coronación y al mismo tiempo el punto de partida del amor entre dos personas.

-No es el amor lo que da la felicidad -le dio la espalda Emmett, buscando las palabras que pudieran exculparlo del alegato que le lanzaba su hermana.

-¿Y qué es entonces?

-La certeza de cumplir con el deber -aseveró, apretando los puños contra sus muslos.

-Pero eso no excluye el amor, Emmett -añadió ella. -Nuestros padres combatieron contra todos para poderse amar y fueron felices.

Emmett giró el rostro hacia ella, con mirada afligida, mortificada y llena de melancolía. Bella tenía razón, ambos lo sabían. La felicidad de Emmett se encontraba sólo a un par de recámaras de distancia, mas ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Esa misma melancolía era la que había asaltado a Rosalie, impulsándola a salir a uno de los miradores a contemplar la bella noche que se mostraba en todo su esplendor, con su oscuro velo adornado de infinidad de estrellas. Apoyó sus manos sobre la balaustrada de mármol, reconfortándose ante esa visión y, un par de destellos relucieron desde su dedo, acompañando a esos miles de centelleos que titilaban en el firmamento. Dirigió sus ojos a su mano, hacia los brillantes de aquel anillo que reposaba en su dedo, el sello de los Ranieri. Observándolo, como siempre y, de forma inevitable, vino a su mente el nítido recuerdo de la noche en que Emmett se lo entregó.

_Aquella noche, Rosalie paseaba por los jardines de la finca. Necesitaba aire, sosiego, paz... de repente, las cuatro paredes de su recámara se habían convertido en una asfixiante prisión al enterarse de la decisión que había tomado Emmett. _

_Sabía que todos estarían despidiéndole, lo mismo que debería estar haciendo ella, pero verle partir hacia un destino incierto... no sabía si podría soportarlo. Había tantas cosas que le habría gustado decirle y tantas otras que le habría encantado escuchar de sus labios... Pero ahora ya no había tiempo y, casi, era mejor así. Quizás todo había sido una fantasía, el sueño de una jovencita enamoradiza, aunque, no, ese sentimiento que ella guardaba celosamente en su corazón no era un amor pasajero de juventud, se remontaba a su infancia, a su niñez, a la primera vez que vio a Emmett en Vilastagno. _

_Rosalie, siendo una niña, vivía con sus padres en Verona, hasta el fatídico día en que Charles, el primo de su padre los mandó llamar. Fue entonces cuando conoció a la pequeña Bella y a Emmett y, desde el primer instante en que posó sus ojos en los ojos negros de aquel niño que jugaba a ser mayor, quedó prendada de él. Admiraba su fuerza, su tesón y su empeño por mostrarse frente a su padre como digno merecedor de su apellido, sin que en ningún momento pudiera ser empañado por la sombra de su condición de hijo ilegítimo. Y esa misma fuerza fue en la que ella se apoyó cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por Alexandra D'Arimburgo, al haber sido descubierta por ellos su participación en la conjura contra el Rey. Él fue su soporte, su protector, su consuelo y, tras decidir Renée y Charles que se harían cargo de ella y que viviría allí con ellos, Emmett se convirtió en su compañero de juegos durante el día y en quien inspiraba sus sueños de noche. Y así seguía siendo... aunque, el último juego al que quería unirse Emmett, ya no era de niños y lo separaba irremediablemente de ella... la guerra._

_Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se preguntó si estaría haciendo bien. No podía soportar la idea de verlo marchar pero... ¿y si era la última vez que pudiera hacerlo? _

_Se levantó dispuesta a ir a su encuentro cuando lo vio caminando hacia ella, enfundado en el uniforme de las tropas italianas, tan apuesto, tan gallardo, con su pelo tan negro como sus ojos anudado en su nuca, sin esconder los varoniles rasgos de quien ya había dejado de ser niño para convertirse en todo un hombre._

_-¿No querías despedirte de mí? -le preguntó con una pencilada de reproche, mas con la mirada llena de tristeza._

_-¿Ya te vas? -susurró ella, luchando por reprimir la lágrimas que trataban de escapar de sus ojos._

_-Sí -asintió él._

_-¿Y cuándo volverás? _

_-No lo sé, Rosalie -negó con la cabeza bajando su rostro. Entonces, se quitó el anillo de su dedo y se lo ofreció._

_Rosalie lo miró confundida mientras una pequeña esperanza se instalaba en su corazón, aguardando, tal vez, una señal, un indicio o una promesa que pusiera fin a su inquietud._

_-Quiero que lo guardes tú -le dijo deslizándolo por su dedo. -No quiero perderlo._

_-¿Sólo para no perderlo? -cuestionó, deseando que sus palabras confirmaran lo que aquel gesto podría significar. -¿Sólo eso?_

_-Yo... -vaciló tomando sus manos -cuando vuelva, habré de decirte algo -musitó, hundiendo su mirada con la suya._

_-¿Porqué no ahora, Emmett? -murmuró ella anhelante, ansiando escuchar aquello que sus ojos ya decían por él._

_Entonces Emmett se inclinó hacia ella, lentamente mientras la tomaba por los brazos acercándola a él. El corazón de Rosalie comenzó a rugir desbocado al pensar que el momento que tanto había esperado iba a llegar y, ya casi podía sentir el cálido aliento de Emmett sobre sus labios, cuando él dio un paso atrás, suspirando._

_-Adiós, Rosalie -se despidió, depositando un beso en su mejilla, tras lo que se marchó con apremio._

Rosalie pasó la mano por su rostro. A pesar del tiempo, aún ardía ese beso en su piel.

-Rosalie -escuchó la voz de Emmett aproximándose a ella.

-Emmett -le sonrió ella.

-¿No duermes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo de nuevo la vista a sus manos.

-¿Aún lo conservas? -tomó Emmett sus dedos, mirando aquel anillo.

-Siempre -contestó ella, atrapada en la oscura mirada masculina que pareciera estar tratando de leer su alma en ese instante.

-Rosalie, necesito saber -exclamó de súbito, alentado por lo veía en aquellos ojos azules. -Todo puede cambiar con una sola palabra tuya, una sola.

-Emmett -susurró ella.

-Sé que tu marido es un gran artista, un hombre fascinante -continuó él, -pero yo tengo que saber...

Entonces, esas lágrimas que ella intentara reprimir aquella noche, en aquella despedida, volvieron a sus ojos como un karma, mas, en esta ocasión no fue capaz de luchar contra ellas. Las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar ese día parecían querer postrarse ante ella, ahora, cuando ya no podía hacer nada con ellas.

-Es demasiado tarde, Emmett -dijo Rosalie con las lágrimas ahogando su voz.

Y de nuevo, otra mirada que no reflejaba el sentido de las palabras... Emmett posó su mano en su mejilla, rozando una de aquellas gotas furtivas. Todo había sido hecho o dicho a destiempo y deseó retroceder a aquella noche para ponerle remedio y expiar su culpa al haber cambiado el rumbo de sus destinos. Sí, Rosalie tenía razón, él mismo se lo había dicho miles de veces pero ni su corazón ni el de ella parecían convencerse, así se lo decía el fulgor de sus ojos azules. Ya no era tiempo para palabras, confesiones o promesas, no era tiempo para nada, pero poco importaba ya... deslizó sus dedos por su nuca acercándose a ella y, esta vez, no hubo indecisión o dudas. Atrapó sus labios con ardor estrechándola contra su pecho, entregándole el beso que debería haberle dado aquella noche, el que debería haber sido su primer beso y que ya no era tal, sino el último. Por eso acarició su boca con vehemencia, tratando de grabar sus labios en los de ella y dejar marcada en su piel la huella de su amor. Mas, cuando Rosalie enrolló sus brazos por su cuello aferrándose más a él comprendió que, del mismo modo, él quedaría impregnado de ella. Disfrutó de su delicioso sabor mientras pudo, hasta que su respiración entrecortada los hizo separarse.

-Adiós, Rosalie -musitó Emmett acariciando por última vez su rostro.

-Adiós -suspiró ella.

Y así se cerró el círculo, siendo el punto final de aquella despedida que se había visto prolongada en el tiempo y que culminaba con ese beso y esas palabras que habían tenido lugar, probablemente, a destiempo.

* * *

**Sé que es un capítulo triste pero no todo va a ser un camino de rosas no?**

**Bueno, si queréis saber como continúa la historia depende principalmente de vosotras. Digo esto porque tengo la sensación de que no os gusta así que os pediría que ocupaseis un minuto de vuestro tiempo diciéndome que os parece. Tengo serias dudas sobre si vale la pena seguir escribiéndola o no y, como algunos saben, por motivos de salud me cuesta mucho esfuerzo hacerlo. No os pido esto con la intención de engrosar la lista de reviews (un fic con 1000 reviews no lo hace mejor si estos son todos malos), sólo necesito saber si he de continuar o no.**

**Dicho esto, muchos besos y hasta pronto! (espero)**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

-Querido Benjamín -le recibió palmeando su espalda el padre Victoria y Angela en la antesala de su palacio. -Sois puntualísimo. ¿Listo para un día de celebración?

-A decir verdad, estoy aquí desde hace una hora -le informó con timidez.

-¿Y por qué no me habéis hecho llamar? -le reprochó el Marqués. -En la espera podríamos haber echado una partidita -se lamentó. -Por desgracia las señoras no tardarán en estar listas.

-Yo ya estoy, Padre -sonó la voz de Angela acercándose a ellos. Benjamín volteó a verla y quedó atónito ante ella, sin casi lograr disimularlo.

-Buenos días, Benjamín -le saludó ella sonriente. Mas el muchacho no pudo contestar, sólo pudo continuar contemplándola maravillado.

-¡Por Dios, Angela! -puso su padre los ojos en blanco. -Si causas este efecto en todos los caballeros estamos arruinados.

-¿No queréis responder entonces a mi saludo? -le dijo la muchacha, que sin duda se mostraba complacida ante la reacción del muchacho.

-No... claro.. es que vuestro padre... ahora me estaba... -titubeó él, saliendo al fin de su estupor.

-Pobre de nosotros -murmuró el Marqués por lo bajo.

-Buenos días -se acercaba hasta ellos la madre de Angela. -¿Cómo estáis, Benjamín? -se dirigió al joven, y, embelesado como estaba observando a la joven, no le ofreció respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué tiene? -le susurró a su marido. -¿No habla?

-No hagas caso, se recuperará -se rió el Marqués. -¿Y Victoria?

-Ya está lista -le indicó la Marquesa.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Aquella mañana en Vilastagno toda la nobleza piamontesa se agolpaba a las puertas de la iglesia, en espera de la novia, y no sólo la nobleza, pues todos los habitantes de la finca habían sido invitados.

-Lo que hay que ver -le comentaba con desaprobación una de las asistentes a la Princesa Tanya.

-¿Qué sucede? -se extraño ella.

-¡Mirad! -señaló una carreta que llegaba en ese momento de la que descendieron Esme, Alice, Charlotte y Peter. -¡La servidumbre en la boda!

-Viva el signo de los nuevos tiempos -respondió Tanya con sorna.

-Estos Ranieri verdaderamente son gente extravagante -agregó la joven.

-Hay muchas más cosas interesantes alrededor -le susurró indicando con la cabeza hacia el frente, por donde hacía su aparición el Capitán James, seguido del Teniente Jasper, el Sargento Laurent y un pequeño destacamento.

-Aquí está el gallardo héroe de la Revolución -concordó la muchacha con sonrisa pícara.

Los tres jóvenes descabalgaron entregándole las riendas a un par de soldados que se acercaron.

-Aguardad aquí con el resto de la guarnición -les ordenó Jasper mientras James y Laurent ya se abrían paso entre la multitud para entrar a la iglesia.

-Sí, Teniente -respondieron ambos muchachos al unísono.

Jasper no se apresuró por alcanzar al Capitán. Aguardó un momento buscando entre el gentío con la vista aquella linda muchacha que lo había hecho cautivo del encanto de sus ojos grises y no tardó en encontrarla. Estaba frente a él, de espaldas, esperando la llegada de la novia. Caminó hacia ella y, sin que la joven llegara a percatarse, se posicionó a su lado, inclinándose levemente.

-Buenos días, Alice -musitó suavemente cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

Alice se giró buscando a quien pertenecía aquella voz que había conseguido estremecerla con apenas un susurro y se encontró con la mirada azul profundo de Jasper, que la observaba encandilado.

-Buenos días -titubeó ella.

-Estás preciosa -le dijo sonriendo antes de seguir su camino hacia la iglesia.

Alice se colocó la mano sobre su mejilla, parecía arder al haber estado en contacto con su aliento varonil. Preocupada, buscó a su hermano que por suerte no se había dado cuenta de nada, aunque no pudo evitar la mirada llena de reprobación que le dedicó Charlotte.

Cuando Jasper entró en la iglesia encontró a James junto a Bella, así que se encaminó hacia Laurent para sentarse junto a él.

-Será un día memorable, digno de este nuestro primer encuentro -le decía el Capitán a la joven. -Le agradezco el honor que me habéis concedido.

-Vuestro regalo de boda ha sido muy generoso, Capitán -trató ella de mostrarse amable, sin conseguirlo.

La novia no tardó en llegar, radiante y con la expresión llena de orgullo. Bella buscó a su hermano en el altar y no era en absoluto el vivo retrato de la felicidad como debería ser en el caso de un novio que está recibiendo a su prometida para unirse en matrimonio. Cuando Emmett tomó la mano de Victoria, Bella apreció que él dirigía una mirada fugaz hacia Rosalie y que ésta bajaba la mirada afligida. Le apenó enormemente ver como dos personas que ella sabía con certeza se amaban, separaban sus caminos de modo inexorable. Se preguntó si su destino también se habría separado irreparablemente del de Edward. Él no parecía dispuesto a presentarse ante Emmett para tratar de apaciguar el resquemor de su hermano hacia él y Emmett tampoco parecía dispuesto a entender que Edward no tenía porqué expiar los delitos de su madre si él no era el culpable. Quizás su hermano estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que el amor y la felicidad no tenían porqué que ir necesariamente unidos.

-Ese canalla de James -golpeó Edward sobre su escritorio.

-La gente está aterrorizada -puntualizó Carlisle. -La incautación del grano quiere decir hambre, aunque si Bella asegura que James lo ofrecerá como regalo de bodas...

-Para ese asesino tragarse sus palabras es como tomarse un vaso de agua -le rebatió Edward. -No se puede confiar en la palabra de alguien que ha matado a los suyos.

Carlisle asintió.

-Ese maldito -se tensó el joven. -Y pensar que ahora estará con ella, conversará con ella, tomará su mano -farfullaba atormentado mientras Carlisle lo observaba desahogarse.

-Si es por eso podría incluso besarla...

Edward lo miró lleno de enojo.

-La mano -agregó Carlisle divertido.

-No es momento de bromear -le reprochó él.

-Tienes razón, lo siento -se disculpó.

-Ella quiere que yo hable con Emmett -razonó en voz alta, -así que lo haré y ante todos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -se extrañó Carlisle.

-Ir a la boda.

-No creo que sea lo más sensato -negó con la cabeza.

-Lo tengo decidido -sentenció con firmeza.

-Edward, si metes la cabeza en la boca del león luego no te lamentes si te la arranca del cuello -le advirtió.

Pero el joven no le escuchó en esta ocasión, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer. Salió en busca de su caballo y partió al galope hacia la fiesta. No resultó complicado adentrarse en el palacio gracias a su condición de noble. Al llegar al gran salón, le fue fácil distinguir el uniforme francés de James y, como temía, Bella le acompañaba. Tratando de no llamar en exceso la atención le hizo una pequeña seña que ella captó enseguida.

-¿Sentís nostalgia de Francia? -le preguntaba el Capitán.

-Es cierto que he estado mucho tiempo allí pero Vilastagno es mi hogar -le respondió. -Os ruego que me disculpéis un momento.

-Por supuesto -dijo él besando su mano.

Bella salió hacia el corredor en donde la esperaba Edward y ninguno de los dos pudo dilatar el momento de estar en brazos del otro. Sus bocas ávidas se buscaron con impaciencia, llenas de necesidad.

-Te extrañé tanto, Bella -susurró Edward sobre sus labios.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver.

-¿Pensaste que puedo vivir alejado de ti? -la estrechó contra su pecho. -Y aquí estoy, a la luz del sol, tal y como habías pedido. Incluso traigo un obsequio para los esposos -bromeó mostrándole un bello cofre de oro tallado, con piedras preciosas engarzadas en sus bordes.

-¿Vas a hablar con Emmett? ¿Ahora? -preguntó alarmada.

-¿No era lo que tú querías? -se extrañó él.

-Por supuesto que sí -le aclaró ella, -pero no creo que sea el momento.

-¿Por qué no? -quiso saber él. -¿No era un gesto público lo que esperabas de mí? ¿Qué mejor ocasión que está?

-Te ruego que no lo hagas -insistió ella.

-Bella tú debes ser mía -la tomó por los brazos, -y haré todo lo que sea necesario para tenerte.

-Edward...

-¿Tú me amas? -preguntó anhelante.

-Infinitamente.

-Entonces, confiemos -le sonrió él, tras lo que la besó por última vez, antes de adentrarse en el salón, caminando decidido hacia Emmett que danzaba con su esposa.

-Señora Condesa -se inclinó ante Victoria que lo miraba perpleja.

-¡Vos! -le gritó Emmett en cuanto lo tuvo frente a él.

Inevitablemente un gran revuelo, acompañado después de un silencio aplastante se dio en la estancia.

-Conde Ranieri -lo saludó Edward educadamente.

-¿Cómo osáis? -espetó Emmett ofendido.

-Os ruego me perdonéis si me presento ante vos en un día tan importante sin haber sido invitado -se apresuró a disculparse. -Estoy aquí para desearos toda la felicidad, Conde Ranieri y para testimoniar abiertamente mi deseo de traer la paz entre nuestras familias -continuó Edward. -Os pido humildemente, aprovechando esta circunstancia tan feliz, que perdonéis y olvidéis un pasado que ni siquiera conozco y del que no soy culpable -solicitó con sinceridad. -Aceptad este regalo en signo de respeto en el nombre de esa paz que deseo con todo el corazón.

-No me sorprende que un D'Arimburgo tenga el atrevimiento de presentarse en mi casa sin haber sido invitado el día de mi boda -le escupió iracundo. -¿Por qué he de perdonar unas culpas que son más que imperdonables? -lo acusó con dureza. -Salid de aquí inmediatamente o me veré obligado a echaros por la fuerza -le advirtió apretando los puños contra sus piernas.

-Entiendo -murmuró bajando la cabeza. -¿Quisierais perdonar mi ingenuidad y mi buena fe? -dijo en tono mordaz. -Con permiso.

Edward hizo una reverencia y abandonó el salón mientras Bella, estupefacta ante la escena lo observaba marcharse, sin que ni siquiera la mirara. Iba a ir tras él cuando su prima la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

-Déjame Rosalie -se zafó ella de su agarre.

-¡Espera!

-No puedo dejar que Edward se marche así -le respondió apurada.

-Si desafías a tu hermano públicamente no tendrás jamás su consentimiento.¿Lo entiendes?

Bella sacudió la cabeza obviando su advertencia y corrió tras Edward, mas, al llegar a la entrada lo vio a lomos de su caballo alejándose veloz de allí. La desesperación se apoderó de ella al verse perdida ante la posibilidad de que Edward se estuviera alejando también de ella, para siempre. Edward había dejado a un lado su orgullo y había accedido a hablar con Emmett, tal y como ella le había pedido y no sólo no lo había escuchado sino que lo había humillado frente a todos. Emmett y su obstinación... de un único plumazo, en el mismo día, había acabado con su propia felicidad y con la de ella.

-Tú misma deberías ser la más ofendida de todos -le reprochaba Emmett a Rosalie ante su pasividad.

-Odio a Alexandra D'Arimburgo con todas mis fuerzas -masculló entre dientes, airada. -Pero si en algo tiene razón Edward es en que él no es culpable de los crímenes de su madre -le rebatió con dureza. -Sin embargo, tú si serás responsable de la infelicidad de tu hermana.

-Conde Ranieri -se acercó James a él. -Es una fiesta magnífica pero parece que mi acompañante ha decidido abandonarme sin previo aviso así que, deseo retirarme -manifestó claramente molesto. -Con permiso -se inclinó tras lo que inició su marcha hacia la salida.

Emmett le lanzó a Rosalie una última mirada de desaprobación y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-Estoy verdaderamente apenado -le dijo acompañándolo a la puerta. -El comportamiento de Isabella es, por decir poco, desconcertante.

-No he podido siquiera despedirme -apostilló mientras se colocaba los guantes de montar y tomaba las riendas de su caballo que Jasper le ofrecía.

-Temo que los preparativos de la boda y la confusión de este día la hayan agotado -trató de disculparla.

-O quizás la Condesita no agradece mi compañía -agregó con tono incisivo. -En cualquier caso no se abandona al acompañante de este modo.

-Se ha retirado a su habitación -mintió Emmett. -Ha rogado que le diera sus excusas.

En ese momento, algo cayó justo a sus pies. Un sombrero militar, un bicornio del que prendía una escarapela con los colores del ejército francés.

-¡James, recógelo! -vociferó Michael desde el balcón situado encima de ellos, oculto tras su máscara para que nadie lo reconociera. -¡Pertenece a ese pobre muchacho que tú mismo asesinaste!

Jasper hizo ademán de entrar en el palacio para ir en su busca pero James le detuvo.

-Déjalo, Teniente, es inútil -le ordenó mirando a Emmett con expresión furibunda. -¡El Gavilán asesina a mis soldados y sus hombres buscan acusarme de esa masacre! -exclamó lleno de ira. -Es lo último que le faltaba por hacer a ese malnacido.

-Estoy tan trastornado como vos -se excusó Emmett. -No entiendo como ha podido ir a suceder esto en mi propia casa.

-Porque vuestros campesinos lo amparan -le acusó con dureza. -Pero esto se acabó, la generosidad con ellos no sirve. Entregué el grano en vuestro honor pensando que entenderían ese gesto por mi parte. Ya veo que me equivocaba.

-Capitán, que...

-Haré requisar el grano -le informó a Emmett montando su caballo. -A ver si el hambre les hace cambiar de idea a esos miserables.

-Capitán os ruego que...

-Y esta vez vos no les podréis ayudar -le atajó con dureza. -Buenas tardes, Señor Conde. Presentadle mis respetos a la Condesa Victoria y a la Condesa Isabella -sentenció espoleando su caballo.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Edward irrumpió en la habitación de su madre con aire mortificado con una gran duda que lo asaltaba.

-¿De veras me habéis dicho todo? -se dirigió a ella sin apenas saludarla.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? -se sorprendió ella de su actitud. -¿Qué ha sucedido?

-He ido a la boda de Emmett Ranieri -le informó.

-¿Y por qué has ido? -quiso saber ella. -¿Porqué te has humillado ante ellos?

-Porque amo a Isabella Ranieri, al igual que ella a mí -le respondió.

Alexandra tuvo que mostrarse sorprendida y decepcionada ante la noticia.

-Lo siento madre, pero nadie podrá impedir que la vea y mucho menos a causa de un pasado del que ni ella ni yo tenemos culpa alguna -añadió.

-Isabella Ranieri -repitió con ella voz afligida. -Mi pobre Edward... -lamentó en voz alta. -Muchas cosas sucedieron en el pasado, algunas de las cuales no me las perdonaré jamás, pero el odio de Emmett se debe sólo a sus prejuicios.

-Madre, su comportamiento es tal que me hace pensar en algo más que un prejuicio -quiso indagar.

-Yo nunca te he mentido, Edward, jamás -se excusó con mirada llena de pesadumbre.-Emmett es un muchacho testarudo que alberga antiguos rencores y espero por tu bien que Isabella sea diferente a su hermano.

-Bella es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo -le aclaró. -Y nadie podrá impedir que nos amemos, ni siquiera su hermano -sentenció Edward.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Alexandra como un puñal mas no permitió que ese dolor aflorara.

-Si ambos estáis determinados a luchar, entonces yo te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros -dijo en cambio.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? -se extrañó Edward.

-¿Por qué no debería? -se defendió ella. -Se puede cambiar ¿sabes?. Se acaba por querer sólo paz y amor, especialmente para un hijo -añadió. -Si quieres a Bella, la tendrás.

-Gracias, madre -besó ella su frente.

-Ahora llama a Joseph -le pidió.

Edward asintió tras lo que fue a buscar al criado.

-Me llamabais, Señora Marquesa -se inclinó el siervo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

-Debo escribir una carta -le miró con malicia. -Traeme todo lo necesario.

-Enseguida, Señora Marquesa.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Victoria se desperezó en la cama mientras el sol de la mañana iluminaba su rostro... su primer amanecer como la Condesa Rainieri. Sonrió satisfecha mientras alargaba la mano al otro lado de la cama para encontrarla vacía. En cualquier caso, no le sorprendió, había sospechado que Emmett no la amaba, del mismo modo que ella no lo amaba a él y había podido comprobarlo la noche anterior. Emmett la había hecho suya, sí, pero no la había amado, se había limitado a tomar su cuerpo y, aunque trató de complacerla, Emmett no pudo ocultar lo ausente de su mente, como si su pensamiento hubiera estado en otro lugar. A Victoria, lejos de importunarla la liberó en cierto modo ese hecho, gozaría de todas las ventajas al ser dueña y señora del lugar sin tener que compartir su cama... muy oportuno el que ocuparan recámaras separadas...

Tras vestirse, acudió a la biblioteca en su busca, donde sin duda estaría. Debía comenzar su flamante interpretación como esposa.

-¿Te molesto? -lo saludó ella entrando en la estancia.

-Nada de eso, querida -besó su frente. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería comunicarte mi deseo de impartir algunas ordenes al servicio -le informó. -Espero que no te disgustes -le lanzó una sonrisa inocente.

-Eres la dueña y este es tu reino para disponer de él -accedió Emmett.

-Esplendido, por que ya es hora de que este palacio abra las puertas a las fiestas y a la buena sociedad -se entusiasmó ella. -Podríamos organizar magnificas batidas de caza y cuando el palacio sea renovado y quede resplandeciente podremos invitar a la corte.

-Haremos como tú quieras -se rió Emmett ante su buen ánimo, -pero recuerda que Vilastagno no es Turín. Tendrás que aprender a tratar con los aparceros, los siervos y la gente del pueblo -le dijo. -Hay mucho que trabajar y no sólo por los campesinos, sobre todo por nosotros. Las fiestas y las batidas de caza vendrán después. De hecho tengo que hacer una visita a la granja ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Lo haría encantada, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí -declaró con fingido pesar.

-Entonces la próxima vez -besó de nuevo su frente despidiéndose.-Nos vemos después.

Victoria lo despidió con una gran sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de fastidio en cuanto su esposo desapareció. No iba a resultar tan fácil como ella creía. De pronto, aquellas cuatro paredes parecían echársele encima.

-Buenos días, Señora Condesa -se inclinó Alice ante ella, portando una bandeja plateada con una carta. -La han entregado para vos, Señora Condesa.

Victoria tomó la misiva y comenzó a leerla con curiosidad e interés. Estaba lacrada con el sello D'Arimburgo.

_Gentil Condesa Ranieri:_

_Perdonad si con estas líneas ocupo parte de vuestro tiempo. Es mi deseo haceros saber que después de que nuestro primer encuentro en la iglesia del pueblo se haya dado en una situación un tanto desagradable, esperaba poder veros de nuevo. Estoy segura de que tenemos muchas cosas en común y que cuanto tengo que deciros será útil para ambas._

_Disculpe si por diversos motivos, entre ellos mis problemas de salud, os pido a vos que vengáis a verme._

_Atentamente:_

_Marquesa Alexandra D'Arimburgo._

-No hay respuesta -le informó a Alice que aún esperaba sus indicaciones.

-Sí, Señora Condesa.

-Encuentra una doncella personal adecuada para mí -le ordenó con sequedad.

-Me ocuparé enseguida de ello -se inclinó la joven.

-¿Dónde está Isabella? -le preguntó antes de que se hubiera retirado.

-La Condesita Isabella salió temprano, Señora Condesa -le anunció tras lo que se marchó.

-Era de esperar -masculló entre dientes disconforme.

Mas Bella ya había regresado a la finca, totalmente abatida. Había acudido al torrente esa mañana con la esperanza de encontrar a Edward allí, pero no fue así. Bella empezaba a temer que la oposición de Emmett fuera un más que plausible impedimento para su relación... si es que podía llamarse así. Deseaba tanto que en ese instante Edward la estrechara fuerte entre sus brazos susurrándole que todo iba a salir bien, que confiara en él. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de confiar en nada ya tras lo acontecido, ni siquiera de aventurar que estaría pasando por la mente de su amado en esos momentos.

-Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos -declaró Carlisle mientras se acercaba al peñasco desde donde Edward observaba abstraído el arroyo.

-Maldecía mi suerte -le dijo. -No he podido evitar retrasarme en mi cita diaria con Bella y ahora no estoy seguro de si ella ha acudido.

-¿Crees que tiene motivos para no hacerlo? -le preguntó.

-No lo sé -resopló angustiado. -Su hermano puede coaccionarla en contra mía o impedirle que se reúna conmigo. Y yo no sé cómo hacer para que Emmett Rainieri deje de verme con ese odio tan desmedido.

-Debe haber algo más detrás de todo eso -sugirió Carlisle, recordando las palabras de Esme.

-Mi madre asegura que sólo prejuicios acérrimos -negó con la cabeza.

-Pues deberás buscar una solución -posó su mano sobre su hombro. -Pero, por lo pronto, te traigo otra inquietud más -le anunció. -De hecho, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -quiso saber Edward.

-Tenías razón, Edward. El canalla de James se comió sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se alarmó Edward.

-Después de que tú abandonaras la boda ayer, Michael tuvo la genialidad de dejar caer a los pies de James el bicornio de aquel desdichado soldado que asesinó James.

-¡Idiota! -refunfuñó Edward.

-Durante toda la mañana, los franceses están yendo casa por casa requisando todo el grano.

-Entonces avisa a Michael y dile que agrupe a los hombres -se puso en pié. -El Gavilán debe intervenir.

-¿Vos no podéis intervenir? -le pedía Peter a Emmett mientras lo acompañaba a las caballerizas. -Quitar el grano significa quitar el pan, Señor Conde.

-Peter, ya te dije que ahora no hay nada que se pueda hacer -le repitió Emmett. -Será mejor que vayamos al pueblo a controlar lo que hace James.

-Nosotras vamos también -les alcanzaron Bella y Alice.

-Sí -se giró Emmett hacia su hermana. -Ven también y así podrás disculparte personalmente con el Capitán por haberlo dejado plantado ayer.

-Si lo crees necesario lo haré -accedió a regañadientes.

-No sólo es necesario, es un deber -le aclaró Emmett mientras la ayudaba a montar. -Y es tu deber también el disculparte conmigo por tu comportamiento ¿no te parece?

-Siento lo que sucedió -se excusó, -pero eres tú quien está equivocado -apostilló rápidamente. -Edward ha venido a pedir paz.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacer la paz con el hijo de Alexandra, Bella -sentenció con firmeza. -Será mejor que nos apuremos en llegar al pueblo -les dijo antes de azuzar a su caballo.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, la encontraron llena de soldados franceses que apilaban los sacos de grano en algunas carretas mientras los campesinos los observaban lamentándose.

-Hemos terminado, Capitán -anunciaba Jasper. -Esos sacos son los últimos.

-Bien -concordó James. -Sargento Laurent -le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que él pareció entender a la perfección.

Bajo la mirada estupefacta de todos, Laurent arrebató a dos niños de los brazos de sus madres y los colocó en una de las carretas, encima de los sacos.

-¡Son sólo niños! -corrió Alice hacia ellos, impidiéndoselo Bella.

-¡Malditos franceses! -farfulló Peter.

-¿Qué significa esto, Capitán? -inquirió Jasper que se posicionaba frente a James, enfrentándolo, mostrando abiertamente su total desacuerdo a su proceder.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Teniente? -preguntó lleno de sarcasmo y seguridad, la que le daba el poseer un rango superior a él.

Jasper dirigió mortificado sus ojos hacia Alice y los bajó al instante, avergonzado.

-Ya veo que no. -Lo apartó con desdén y caminó hacia Laurent. -Listos para volver al Fuerte -le indicó.

-¡Dejad ir a esos niños! -le exigió Emmett.

-Es una cobardía escudarse tras unos niños -lo acusó Bella. -Es algo indigno de un militar.

-Es una simple garantía para la vida de mis soldados -se defendió él lleno de ironía.

-Si el Gavilán es el asesino que decís ¿porqué se detendría ante ellos? -espetó Emmett.

-No le conviene hacerlo -razonó James. -Se enfrentaría con todo el pueblo.

-Esto es una monstruosidad -exclamó Bella.

-Si tratarais de tranquilizaros, podríais uniros a mí y seguir el convoy -la invitó James. -Así podré teneros a mi lado, lo contrario de lo que aconteció durante la fiesta -añadió con tono mordaz. -Luego si queréis, Condesita, podréis traer de vuelta vos misma a los niños a sus madres. ¿O es que teméis que El Gavilán no tenga la misma clemencia con vos que la primera vez?

Bella le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y volvió a montar su caballo para situarse a su lado mientras que Emmett se colocaba detrás.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Laurent a los soldados, iniciando así la marcha.

Tal y como James sospechaba, Edward y sus hombres aguardaban en el bosque el cargamento de grano.

-Michael, te has comportado como un estúpido -le reprochaba Edward, -y tú no lo eres.

-James no puede salirse con la suya -refunfuñó.

-Sí, pero no es con estos actos con lo que lo detendremos -le contradijo. -Lanzar aquel gorro ha sido una verdadera idiotez y tú lo sabes bien.

-Así también el Conde Ranieri entenderá -apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y qué entenderá? -atajó Edward. -¿Que El Gavilán o los campesinos estaban en posesión del bicornio de aquel pobre soldado? -agregó -¿No entiendes que eso podría ser una prueba de nuestra culpabilidad?

-Están llegando -le cortó Carlisle, -pero hay un problema -le dijo a Edward pasándole el catalejo.

-Emmett y Bella flanquean el cargamento -les informó Edward. -Y hay un par de niños dentro de la carreta.

-¡Maldito perro! -escupió Michael

-Tendremos ese grano a toda costa, pero deberemos esperar otra ocasión -decidió Edward. -Esme -se volteó hacia la mujer. -Necesitaré tu ayuda.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Querido yerno, escuché el desafortunado episodio ocurrido esta mañana en Vilastagno -se congraciaba con Emmett el padre de Victoria mientras le servía una copa de brandy. A pesar del bajo ánimo que le había producido aquel incidente, Victoria se esforzó por convencer a Emmett a hacer una visita a sus padres y Bella, Rosalie y su esposo aceptaron, para gozo de Emmett, a acompañarlos.

-Por desgracia temo que nosotros los piamonteses debemos acceder a crear ciertas alianzas con los franceses -se lamentó el joven.

-¿También con un francés que sólo sabe cometer injusticias como quitarle el grano a los campesinos? -preguntó Bella con sagacidad.

-Y pensar que James siente tanta admiración por ti -suspiró pesadamente Victoria.

-Sí, pero no es recíproca -le hizo una mueca de disgusto -y creo poder elegir por mí misma sobre mi propia vida.

-Bella tiene razón -intervino Angela. -Creo que una se debe casar sólo cuando está verdaderamente enamorada -afirmó lanzándole una sutil mirada a Benjamín, que la observaba absorto. -No debería existir ninguna conveniencia en el amor.

-Querida ¿has oído? -le decía el Marqués a su esposa. -Nuestra pequeña ha crecido y ahora no sólo expresa sus opiniones sino que habla sobre el amor -bromeó su padre.

-El amor, de todas las pasiones, es la más fuerte -intervino Marco, para asombro de Rosalie, -porque ataca al mismo tiempo, el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo -prosiguió. -No son palabras mías sino de Voltaire -aclaró ante el rostro de admiración de la madre de Angela.

-Se dice de vos que sois un pintor extraordinario -le alabó la Marquesa. -Desveladme el misterio... ¿Cómo nace la inspiración para un artista?

-La inspiración viene muchas veces invocada por un recuerdo o un pensamiento -recitó con tono interesante. -Por ejemplo, la Marquesita Angela tiene un rostro diferente, hermoso -agasajó a la joven. -Un rostro estimulante para un pintor -añadió -y que yo pintaría muy gustoso, si ella me concediera ese honor.

-Por supuesto que sí -accedió entusiasmada su madre por ella.

-Intentaré retrataros con todo el arte del que sea capaz -insistió el artista.

-Está bien -aceptó finalmente Angela que con cierta incomodidad miró a Benjamín. El muchacho se apresuró a sonreír tratando de ocultar su desconfianza.

-Pero temo que deberéis empezar vuestra labor otro día -puntualizó Emmett. -Se está haciendo tarde y nos esperan en Vilastagno.

-Esme, ¿estás segura de que no iban a hacer noche en Turín, en el palacio de los Marqueses? -preguntó impaciente Edward mientras esperaban ocultos en el bosque.

-Emmett me ha asegurado que sí -le informó. -Y, para terminar de persuadirle, le he asegurado que en ese caso Charlotte les prepararía un platillo especial para la cena.

-¿Y eso es motivo suficiente? -se sorprendió él.

-El Conde adora la cocina de Charlotte -sonrió ella divertida.

-Ojalá estés en lo cierto -masculló Edward por lo bajo.

-¿Y vos no deberíais estar en Vilastagno? -acercó Carlisle su caballo al de Esme.

-Lo dejé todo listo antes de marcharme y aquí soy más útil -le espetó ella molesta.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que es peligroso -respondió él con suavidad a su tono hiriente.

-Cualquiera diría que os preocupáis por mí -dijo con ironía.

-¿No es evidente? -susurró él clavando su mirada en ella. Esme, a pesar de querer evitarlo, quedó irremediablemente prendada de aquel par de luceros que iluminaban la noche.

-Preparaos, ahí vienen -les avisó Michael.

-A vuestros puestos -les pidió Edward.

Efectivamente, la carroza de los Ranieri se adentraba en esa parte del bosque y los hombres de Edward se apostaron a sendos lados del camino.

-Estaba pensando en cambiar el color de mi habitación -decía Victoria con frivolidad, -quizás a un color más cálido.

Emmett se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Bella se reclinaba con gesto tedioso y de fastidio sobre la pared del coche. De repente, escucharon relinchar a los caballos nerviosamente tras lo que se detuvieron.

-Peter, ¿que está sucediendo? -abrió Emmett la portezuela.

Pero el joven se fue a encontrar con el cañón de una pistola. Alzó las manos rápidamente mientras Michael, agitando su arma le ordenaba salir del carruaje. Carlisle hizo lo propio con Peter, que soltó las riendas y descendió de la calesa con los brazos en alto, sin que dejaran de apuntarlo, indicándole que subiera a un caballo. El resto de los hombres mantenían sus armas dirigidas hacia el coche.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le inquirió Emmett revolviéndose.

-¡De rodillas! -le exigió Michael. -¡Quieto! No te muevas o te mato -le advirtió con frialdad acercando el arma a su cabeza.

Entonces El Gavilán hizo su aparición. Edward bajó de su caballo y caminó hacia ellos sin vacilar, con los ojos fijos en su objetivo. Se asomó al interior del vehículo y tiró del brazo de Bella que, atemorizada, no trató de luchar. Después, el muchacho volvió a montar colocándola a ella en su regazo, rodeándola con sus brazos, impediéndole así cualquier intento de escapar. Emmett no pudo más que observar la escena con impotencia y maldecir a aquel bandido que lo desafiaba con su fría mirada y que le arrebataba a su hermana en sus propias narices.

* * *

**Bueno, como veis he decidido continuar. **

**Debéis agradecérselo a:**

**Romy92**

**lizie20**

**dianita**

**scarlett rows**

**pequelita**

**efe....I am the cookie monster**

**Mariiz**

**Rei Hino Cullen**

**monserrath XD**

**mikan**

**PAULETTA**

**Vainilla Black**

**Yareli Cullen Withlock**

**Sol20052005**

**AnjuDark**

**Os lo agradezco a todas enormemente y espero que continuéis leyendo con el mismo interés la historia. **

**Yo desde aquí, quiero agradecérselo personalmente a Mariiz y AnjuDark, por sus largas conversaciones en el MSN dándome ánimos y por sus ideas para el summary.**

**En fin... ¿Qué opináis? ¿Se pone interesante? De sobra está decir que espero vuestros reviews contándome que os ha parecido ^^**

**Por si a alguien le interesa, en mi perfil (tal y como hice con "mi corazón en tus manos") he puesto algunas fotos para "ilustrar" de algún modo el contexto. Espero que os gusten...**

**Un besazo a todas ^3^**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

-Teniente, los Condes Ranieri desean ver al Capitán James -le informó el Cabo de Guardia a Jasper, que ya caminaba hacia el patio al haber escuchado que alguien llamaba.

-Que pasen inmediatamente -le ordenó. Debía ser algo importante para que se personasen a esas horas de la noche en el Fuerte. -Conde Emmett, Condesa Victoria -se cuadró ante ellos en cuanto estuvo a su altura. -¿Ha ocurrido algo? -le preguntó a Emmett, indicándoles con la mano que le siguieran.

-El Gavilán ha secuestrado a mi hermana, Teniente -le informó con desasosiego.

-Ha sido una verdadera emboscada estudiada al detalle -le narraba Victoria a James ya en su despacho.

-De repente apareció El Gavilán, tomó a mi hermana y, rápidamente, desaparecieron en la noche -añadió Emmett. -Y también se han llevado a mi capataz.

-¿A Peter? -preguntó Jasper tratando de ocultar la alarma de su voz _¿El hermano de Alice?_

-Sí, a él -le confirmó. -Lo han mantenido a punta de pistola mientras cogían a Isabella y lo han obligado a ir con ellos.

-¿Qué sabes sobre ese Peter, Teniente Jasper? -lo miró James con cierto recelo.

-Nada, Capitán -se apresuró a responder. -Simplemente lo he conocido en Vilastagno.

-Está conmigo desde hace muchos años -le aclaró Emmett.

-Capitán ha sido terrible -recalcaba Victoria. -Sólo con pensar en lo que podría sucederle a la pobre Isabella -suspiraba con fingida preocupación.

-No temáis, Condesa -la tranquilizó James. -La encontraremos antes de que puedan hacerle daño.

-Debemos empezar a buscarla enseguida -lo apremió Emmett.

-¿En el bosque y en la oscuridad? -dijo con cierta sorna. -Lo siento Señor Conde pero debemos esperar a que se haga de día.

-Pero...

-Teniente Jasper, quiero que vayas a Vilastagno -hizo James caso omiso a su petición. -Haz registrar las habitaciones de la servidumbre e interrogad a los criados, a todos, que ninguno quede excluido.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió, aunque con cierto malestar en su rostro que trató de disimular.

-Capitán ¿qué significa esto? -inquirió Emmett airado. -Mis siervos no tienen nada que ver con la banda de El Gavilán y respondo personalmente por ellos.

-Señor Conde -alzó James su barbilla con aire seguro en sus facciones. -Vos sabéis bien que los hombres de El Gavilán se esconden tras vuestros campesinos. ¿Porqué no tras vuestra servidumbre? -aventuró. -¿Habéis olvidado el desagradable episodio del bicornio?

-Pero yo tengo plena confianza en todos ellos -argumentó Emmett.

-Sin embargo, yo no me fío de nadie y jamás he tenido que arrepentirme de ello -apostilló con gran suficiencia.

-El Capitán tiene razón -intervino Victoria. -¿Qué sabemos nosotros de los actos de esa gente?

-Si se va a hacer un registro en mi casa exijo que éste se haga en mi presencia -le advirtió Emmett a James desafiante, desoyendo las palabras de su esposa. -Y al igual que yo he de aguardar a mañana, vos también aguardaréis -aseveró con firmeza. -Espero que, por vuestro bien, en tan absurda espera no le suceda nada a Isabella.

-Tenemos que limitar su incomodidad cuanto sea posible -le daba Edward indicaciones a Michael. -Ya la hemos asustado bastante.

-¿Y eso por qué? -refunfuñó él. -A la Condesita le importan un comino los campesinos y vos no me podéis pedir que la trate con suavidad. -Resopló con disgusto. -Nos hemos equivocado al cogerla a ella, deberíamos haber cogido al Conde.

-Emmett Ranieri sabrá negociar con James -le contradijo Edward. -La Condesita jamás podría haberlo hecho.

La mirada de Michael dejaba bien claro que no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

-Sólo porque vos la amáis no...

-Escucha, Michael, harás lo que te digo -lo cortó Edward con brusquedad antes de que pudiera continuar con su insolente alegato. -Serás amable con los prisioneros y esto es una orden. No hay nada más que discutir.

Michael lanzó una mueca disconforme y dio media vuelta, alejándose. Carlisle, que observaba la escena desde lejos, aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él.

-¿Preocupado? -palmeó la espalda de Edward amistosamente.

-Mucho -reconoció con cierto abatimiento en su rostro.

-¿Crees que no recuperaremos el grano? -lo miró Carlisle inseguro.

-Pienso en el precio que habremos de pagar por él -le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cabaña donde habían ocultado a Bella y Peter. Sentados en el suelo, atados a un poste situado en mitad de la única estancia que abarcaba aquella construcción, se hallaban los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué nos harán? -le preguntó Bella al muchacho, sin ánimo de ocultar su inquietud.

-No os preocupéis, Condesita -trató él de alentarla. -Estoy seguro de que El Gavilán no os hará daño. Apoyaos en mi hombro y tratad de descansar. Mañana sabremos que quieren de nosotros.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Tal y como le había ordenado el Capitán James, a la mañana siguiente Jasper se presentó en el palacio de los Ranieri para empezar con el registro de las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Todos ellos se habían agolpado en el patio delantero que daba a los cuartos sin entender muy bien porqué estaban allí los soldados franceses.

-¿Qué querrán ahora de nosotros? -inquirió Esme molesta. -Estos franceses no dejan en paz a nadie.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices -le susurró Charlotte por lo bajo. -¿Quieres que te arresten? ¿No te basta con que El Gavilán haya cogido a la Condesita Bella y a Peter?

-Esme, ¿que le harán a Peter? -le preguntó Alice angustiada. -¿Y a la pobre Condesita? Quién sabe como la tratarán.

-Verás como ambos están bien -le dijo ella infundiéndole ánimos, sabiendo que no mentía con tal afirmación.

-¡Empezad con el registro! -le ordenó Laurent al resto de soldados.

-¡No! -exclamó Jasper alzando su mano, indicando a sus hombres que se detuvieran. -Debemos esperar al Conde -les informó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Laurent.

-Sí, Teniente -accedió a regañadientes. Mas no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues Emmett ya accedía al Patio.

-Buenos días, Conde -se cuadró Jasper.

-Buenos días, Teniente -le respondió con gesto serio. -Permítame que les diga unas palabras antes.

-Por supuesto -asintió él.

-Queridos amigos de Vilastagno. Por orden del Capitán James se procederá al registro de vuestras dependencias en busca de cualquier indicio que pueda llevar al paradero de El Gavilán.

Como era de esperar, el murmullo de desaprobación por parte de la servidumbre no se hizo esperar.

-Por favor -alzó Emmett las manos con gesto conciliador. -Os pido que colaboréis. Ya podéis empezar, Teniente -se dirigió ahora a Jasper.

-Adelante -Jasper les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a los soldados, que se apresuraron a obedecer.

Antes de que Alice pudiera dirigirse a su cuarto y acompañar a algún soldado hasta él, Jasper se adelantó y la detuvo, tomándola ligeramente por el brazo, aunque a Alice, aquel simple y leve contacto la hizo temblar, al igual que aquella profundidad azul de sus ojos que la invitaba a perderse en ellos.

-Alice, ¿donde está la habitación de tu hermano? -le preguntó con suavidad inclinándose sobre ella.

-Por aquí -respondió turbada.

Empezó a caminar, incitándolo a seguirla, pero cuando llegaron allí ya había un soldado en su interior, revolviendo todo a su paso, sin importarle en absoluto el caos en el que estaba dejando la habitación.

-¡Soldado! La orden es la de hacer un registro, no la de hacerse odiar -le increpó duramente. -Fuera de aquí, ¡ahora!.

-Sí, Teniente -se cuadró el soldado con expresión de disculpa.

-Menudo desastre -masculló entre dientes Alice con claro malestar, cogiendo algunas cosas que había por el suelo, tratando de ordenar aquel alboroto. -No sé qué esperaba encontrar -continuó, incluso más indignada que antes. -Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver. Se supone que es una víctima.

Entonces Jasper se acercó colocándose frente a ella y posó con delicadeza su mano en el hombro de la joven, gesto que la sobresaltó, aunque esta vez, lejos de sentir esa agitación que la había invadido momentos antes, notó con su tacto como un halo de sosiego y calma se adueñaba de ella.

-Tranquilízate -musitó Jasper mientras deslizaba muy lentamente su mano por su brazo, hasta llegar a la mano de Alice, tomándosela.

-Lo encontrareis ¿verdad? -le pidió ella anhelante, casi hechizada por el dulce calor que le transmitía el roce de su piel.

-Lo encontraremos -le aseguró él con voz grave.

-Gracias, Teniente -sonrió ella con candidez.

-Jasper -le susurró él con clara invitación, presionando levemente sus dedos entre los suyos.

-Jasper -dijo ella con un hilo de voz, cautivada por aquella mirada azul que penetraba en la suya, como si quisiera leer su alma. Él le respondió con otra sonrisa, resplandeciente, producida por aquel sonido que endulzaba sus oídos.

-He de marcharme -le anunció él soltando, muy a su pesar, su mano.

Alice asintió y se limitó a caminar a su lado, como si un lazo invisible la mantuviera atada a él y, dejándose llevar, lo acompañó hasta su caballo.

-Ya hemos terminado -le informó en ese momento Laurent.

-¿Habéis hallado algo? -quiso saber.

Laurent negó con la cabeza, con cierto disgusto.

-Muy bien, entonces volvamos al Fuerte -le ordenó.

Antes de montar, se volteó a mirar a Alice y permaneció así sin decir palabra alguna, sólo observándola, durante unos segundos, segundos que a Alice se le antojaron eternos y únicos, sin que nada más existiera, sólo la intensidad del mar de esos ojos.

-Hasta pronto -dijo al fin Jasper.

-Hasta pronto -sonrió Alice con timidez.

Jasper entonces, con gran agilidad, montó el corcel y, dedicándole una última mirada, tensó las riendas del caballo y se alejó de allí. Alice quedó estática contemplándolo. La desgracia del secuestro de Peter le concedía esa pequeña retribución, la de poder deleitarse en el garbo y la gallardía de su impecable figura sin temor a que su hermano pudiera descubrirla y reprenderla.

Quien si se percató de la escena fue Esme que observaba con aflicción a la muchacha. Adoraba a Alice, como si fuera una hija y le apenaba sobremanera que hubiera decidido posar sus ojos en aquel oficial francés. Ya no era desconfianza hacia el joven, por su mirada no era difícil entender que el mismo sentimiento había nacido en él pero, dada la situación, aquello iba a traer la desdicha a los dos. Aquel teniente formaba parte de las líneas enemigas, ella misma estaba luchando contra ellos y, aunque Esme siempre había sido de la firme opinión de que el amor puede salvar cualquier obstáculo, en cuanto a ese en concreto ya no estaba tan segura. Quizás ella debería aconsejarle o tratar de disuadirla, mas bien sabía que si el amor ya había sembrado su semilla en ella, no serviría de mucho. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que ese brote creciera fuerte entre los dos y les ayudara a sobrellevar lo que pudiera venir cosa que, muy a su pesar, ella misma estaba colaborando a desencadenar. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos que trataban de asaltarla y buscó a Emmett con la mirada, hacia el que se encaminó.

-Señor Conde -lo saludó ella.

-Dime Esme, ¿estás bien? -se interesó él en vista de su expresión abatida.

-Disculpadme, sé que no es un buen momento dada la situación que se vive en el palacio hoy -se excusó ella bajando el rostro, -pero he recibido una nota de una amiga muy querida que está muy enferma y reclama mi presencia.

-Llévate el carro si lo necesitas -posó Emmett su mano en su hombro de forma cariñosa, sonriéndole.

-Gracias, Señor Conde, pero no es necesario -respondió ella. -Puedo ir a caballo.

-Vete y no te preocupes -le reiteró.

Esme se inclinó agradecida y corrió a las caballerizas, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la guarida del bosque. Le desagradaba tener que mentir así, aunque había empezado a acostumbrarse con tal de justificar sus ausencias para encontrarse con Edward y sus hombres y, normalmente resultaba sencillo pues era por un par de horas a lo sumo. Sin embargo, teniendo retenidos a Bella y a Peter, podrían necesitar de su ayuda y prefería permanecer allí con ellos el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Cuando llegó al refugio, comprobó que todos los hombres estaban allí, a excepción de Edward. El asombro de Carlisle fue más que evidente al verla llegar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -le preguntó mientras ella ataba su caballo con los demás.

-Hoy mi lugar está aquí -le aclaró Esme con seguridad.

-Creo que os arriesgáis demasiado -le reprochó él. -No quiero ni pensar en las posibles consecuencias si os descubrieran.

-Nuestra causa bien lo vale -afirmó ella sin apenas mirarlo.

Carlisle de repente tomó su mano, haciendo que levantara la vista, fundiendo él su mirada en la de ella.

-Eso nunca -aseveró él con clara desazón reflejada en su voz y en sus ojos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? -el grito de Bella los interrumpió. -¿Dónde está el famoso Gavilán, ese bandido que sólo es capaz de raptar a una mujer?

-¡Se acabó! -bramó Michael tomando un pañuelo y dirigiéndose a la cabaña, cubriéndose el rostro con el suyo.

Esme no pudo evitar reírse del arrebato del muchacho y Carlisle la acompañó.

-La Condesa no ha parado de reclamar desde que amaneció -le aclaró Carlisle así el comportamiento del joven.

-¡No sois más que un atajo de cobardes! -continuaba Bella.

-Dejad de gritar, Condesita -le pidió Peter. -Os repito que no nos harán nada. No tengáis miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo -espetó ella, justo en el instante en que Michael irrumpía en la cabaña. -Yo no tengo miedo ni de vos ni de nadie ¿habéis entendido? -le gritó Bella al verlo entrar.

-Ahora os hago callar yo -farfulló él desafiante yendo hacia ella.

-No oséis tocarme -alcanzó a decir, antes de que Michael tapara su boca con el pañuelo y lo atara.

-No le hagáis daño -intercedió Peter por su patrona. -Sólo quiere saber porqué estamos aquí.

-Tú, cállate -le advirtió, tras lo que se apresuró a salir de la cabaña.

Justo en ese instante llegaba Edward al refugio.

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó a Carlisle que acudía a su encuentro.

-Sí, aparte de los gritos -le sonrió él con malicia, señalando con la cabeza a Michael, que venía saliendo de la cabaña con aire furibundo.

-¿Gritos? -se extrañó. Edward tomó el morral de la montura de su caballo y caminó hacia la cabaña poniéndose su máscara, cruzándose con Michael.

-¿Has amordazado a la Condesa? -le interrogó Edward.

-Sí -respondió sin prestar atención al disgusto de su expresión.

Edward entró en la casa y, sin vacilar, se arrodilló tras ella y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-¿Qué queréis de nosotros? -le inquirió rápidamente Bella en cuanto se vio liberada.

El muchacho no contestó. Sacó una manta del morral y la colocó sobre ella, cubriéndola.

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? -preguntó desconfiada. -¿Qué queréis de mí? Tened al menos el valor de responderme.

Edward hizo todo el esfuerzo para no reír. Le maravillaba la naturaleza de su amada. Era lo suficientemente frágil y delicada como para sonrojarse con una de sus miradas pero era capaz de sacar el arrojo y aplomo suficientes como para desafiar a un bandolero sin importarle que su vida pudiera depender de él.

-¿Entonces? -insistió ella airada por su indiferencia viendo que aquel truhán estaba abandonando la cabaña haciendo oídos sordos a sus cuestiones. -¿Me oís? Respondedme.

-Michael -lo llamó Edward estando ya fuera de la cabaña. -Ve y trae al muchacho -le pidió. -Vosotros seguidme el juego -les indicó a los demás.

El joven obedeció y entró a la cabaña, liberando a Peter.

-¿Y yo? -preguntó Bella al ver que las intenciones del muchacho eran dejarla allí.

-Él te lo ha quitado pero yo te lo puedo volver a poner, así que calladita -le advirtió amenazante. Bella hizo una mueca pero accedió.

Cuando hubieron salido de la cabaña, Michael llevó a Peter ante el resto de sus compañeros, colocándolo frente a Edward.

-Al fin nos miramos a los ojos, Gavilán -masculló el capataz en cuanto estuvo ante él.

-Vete, eres libre -le dijo Edward sin embargo, provocando un gran asombro en el muchacho. -Te he dicho que te vayas -insistió Edward.

-Sin la Condesita no me voy -discrepó Peter. -No me marcharé dejándola en vuestras manos. Antes me hago matar -sentenció con gran seguridad.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres te complaceremos enseguida -respondió Edward con apatía en su voz. Entonces levantó su arma y apuntó al joven, haciendo el resto de sus hombres lo mismo.

-Creía que estabais con los campesinos, en contra de los invasores franceses -dijo alzando su barbilla, lejos de amedrentarse. -Ya veo que me equivocaba.

-Sí, te equivocabas -le confirmó Edward con sorna sin bajar el arma, amartillando el percutor.

-Prefiero morir antes que huir como un cobarde dejando aquí a mi patrona -se envalentonó aún más al escuchar aquel característico sonido metálico, que podía suponer su muerte si alguno de aquellos bandidos que le apuntaban decidía apretar el gatillo. -¡Disparad, estoy listo!

-Por mí es suficiente -bajó Edward de súbito el arma, sonriendo ampliamente.

Entonces todos los hombres comenzaron a descubrir poco a poco sus rostros bajo la mirada llena de desconcierto y regocijo de Peter, que reconocía uno por uno a todos ellos.

-¡Michael! ¡Esme! -exclamó atónito.

-Aquí está nuestro héroe -le sonrió Michael con aprobación.

-¡Bravo, Peter! -le felicitó Esme. -Ya te había dicho que estaba listo -le recordó a Edward, que aún seguía con el rostro oculto.

-Te lo advierto -se dirigió Edward al muchacho. -Habrá muchos peligros.

-¿Peligros? -inquirió Peter con ironía. -Yo sólo conozco uno y se llama James Malbert.

Entonces Edward asintió e, imitando a sus compañeros, se retiró la máscara, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

-¡Vos! -se sorprendió Peter. -Pero vos sois un noble -puntualizó sin terminar de comprender.

-También entre los nobles hay quien odia la prepotencia y la injusticia -le aclaró.

-Estoy listo para dejarlo todo y vivir en el bosque si es necesario -sentenció Peter, habiendo despertado las palabras de Edward su orgullo y mostrando así su deseo de unirse a él.

-Tú eres más útil allí, en Vilastagno -le informó. -Serás tú quien lleve la petición de rescate a tu patrón, el Conde Ranieri.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Me han dicho que me necesitabais, Señor Conde -se anunció el Padre Antonio, que aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Padre Antonio -se apresuró a saludarlo Emmett. -Pasad, os agradezco que hayáis venido.

-Decidme, hijo -se interesó el sacerdote.

-Temo que el tiempo corra en mi contra así que iré directo al asunto, Padre -le explicó Emmett. -Sé muy bien que El Gavilán cuenta con el favor de los campesinos y, probablemente, algunos de ellos son de su banda.

El sacerdote no contestó pero lo miró con culpabilidad, reafirmando así las sospechas de Emmett.

-No deseo saber nada, Padre Antonio -lo tranquilizó, -pero quién mejor que vos para hablar de esto.

-Nadie hará daño a vuestra hermana -le aseguró.

-¿Cómo podéis mantener lo que decís?

-Habéis dicho que El Gavilán goza del favor de los campesinos y ellos son buenos cristianos -puntualizó.

-Eso espero -suspiró pesadamente. -Mire, Padre, sé que James cumplirá con su deber y de más está decirle que espero que sus soldados encuentren a Bella pero, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Isabella regrese sana y salva.

-Queréis decir...

-Que estoy abierto a cualquier negociación -le confirmó Emmett.

-Haré todo lo posible por hacer llegar vuestro mensaje a su destino -asintió el sacerdote.

-Eso sí -añadió Emmett. -Hacedle saber también que si le sucediese algo a mi hermana, James será el último de sus problemas. Juro que no tendré paz hasta que Isabella sea vengada.

-Señor Conde, venid enseguida -los interrumpió la voz entusiasmada de Alice. -Mi hermano Peter ha vuelto al palacio.

Emmett apenas se despidió del Padre, corrió tras Alice hacia la cocina, donde las muchachas estaban atendiendo al capataz.

-Peter ¿cómo estás? -le preguntó en cuanto lo vio.

-Bien, Señor Conde -le agradeció el interés.

-¿Donde está Bella? ¿Está bien? -le inquirió exaltado.

-Está bien, pero aún está en sus manos -se lamentó el joven.

-¿Puedes conducirme hasta ella? -le interrogó con impaciencia.

-No, Señor Conde, siempre me tuvieron vendado. De hecho, he sido liberado para traeros un mensaje de El Gavilán.

-¿Qué quiere para liberarla? -quiso saber.

-Que el grano requisado por el Capitán James sea restituido a los campesinos.

-¿El grano? -exclamó airado James desde su mesa de despacho. -Eso es un vil chantaje.

-Eso es lo que pide El Gavilán a cambio de la libertad de mi hermana -le repitió Emmett.

-No te dijeron nada más -cuestionó al capataz.

-No, señor.

-Nos llevarás a mí y a mis hombres donde El Gavilán te ha tenido prisionero -le pidió.

-Lo haría con mucho gusto pero siempre he estado vendado y atado -le aclaró Peter.

-Entonces nos conducirás al lugar donde te han quitado la venda -lo miró con desconfianza. -Desde allí iniciaremos la búsqueda.

-Capitán, puede ser muy peligroso -le rebatió Emmett. -La banda puede perder el control, sentirse acorralada y dañar a mi hermana. Deberíamos buscar una manera para tratar sus condiciones.

-Y así El Gavilán raptará a alguien cada vez que quiera obtener algo -puntualizó James. -Haremos esto a mi manera. Teniente Jasper, que los hombres se preparen.

-Sí, Capitán.

-Entonces iré con vos -concluyó Emmett.

Sabiendo James que sería inútil negarse, accedió. Los tres hombres se adentraron en el bosque acompañados por Jasper, Laurent y una brigada de soldados.

-Estamos en marcha desde hace horas -aseveró James con suspicacia. -¿Dónde se encuentra el lugar donde has sido liberado?

-Ya estamos cerca -le indicó Peter.

-Espero por ti que así sea -masculló el Capitán entre dientes.

Tal y como había predicho Peter, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al lugar.

-Es aquí -le indicó desmontando.

-Muy bien, capataz. Ahora reconstruye el recorrido que te ha traído hasta aquí -le exigió James con cierto desdén.

-Peter sabemos que estabas vendado pero trata de recordar algo -le apoyó Emmett.

-Lo intentaré, Señor Conde -asintió el muchacho que comenzó a recorrer el bosque con la vista. -Cuando me quité la venda, estaba mirando en aquella dirección, por lo que debería ser aquel sendero por el que me trajeron hasta aquí -razonó señalando un pequeño camino que serpenteaba entre los árboles.

-Va hacia al Este -estudió James el terreno. -Muy bien, nosotros iremos también al Oeste. Teniente Jasper, forma otro grupo y así los rodearemos.

-Si se sienten atrapados podrían ponerse nerviosos -respondió Emmett. -Además, le repito que confío en la palabra de mi capataz.

-Pues yo no -espetó James con cinismo.

A lo lejos Michael observaba la escena a través del catalejo. El hecho de que el Capitán hubiera decidido hacer dos grupos daba a entender que no había creído en las indicaciones de Peter y eso acercaba a los franceses peligrosamente al campamento por lo que se apresuró a dar la voz de alarma.

-Los soldados franceses se están acercando, parece que James desconfía de Peter -les anunció en cuanto llegó al refugio. -Aún están bastante lejos pero debemos prepararnos.

-Muy bien -asintió Edward. -Vosotros a los puestos de vigilancia -les indicó a algunos hombres, -y vosotros acercaos a los franceses y avisad con las señales de peligro si fuera necesario -le pidió a otro grupo. -Esme, Michael, vosotros llevad atrás los caballos y regresad aquí.

-Los franceses aún están lejos -apuntó Carlisle cuando el resto de hombres había corrido a cumplir con su tarea. -Aún tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para alejarnos de aquí.

-No, no creo -le contradijo Edward. -Nos arriesgamos a encontrarnos con una patrulla de franceses. Mejor esperar aquí la señal.

-Como quieras -accedió Carlisle.

-Vamos, comprobemos los alrededores -le instó Edward a seguirle. Durante un momento miró la cabaña donde se encontraba Bella preguntándose si no sería una imprudencia dejarla allí sola. _Sólo será un momento_ se dijo antes de encaminarse hacia los árboles.

Sin embargo, a Bella no le pasó inadvertido el silencio que se había hecho de súbito en el campamento. Comenzó a otear por las ventanas y por las grietas, lo que alcanzaba su vista al estar atada, y no vio a nadie. Entonces, sin demora, procedió a forcejear con las cuerdas que la amarraban. Tenía las manos pequeñas y los cabos eran demasiado gruesos, tal vez con un poco de suerte conseguiría soltarse.

Su idea parecía funcionar, notó como se alivianaba levemente el agarre de la cuerda y, aún a riesgo de que sangraran sus muñecas, acrecentó la intensidad de sus movimientos. Al cabo de unos minutos consiguió su objetivo y liberó sus manos, apresurándose a salir de aquella cabaña y asegurándose primero de que, efectivamente, estaba sola. Corrió alejándose de aquel claro y se mezcló entre los árboles, comprendiendo en ese momento que no sabía donde se hallaba y que podía perderse en aquel bosque. Aún así decidió arriesgarse y continuar.

Caminaba sin rumbo entre los matorrales cuando escuchó el sonido de un torrente de agua y siguió aquel rumor con la esperanza de que fuera aquel arroyo donde solía encontrarse con Edward, pero al encontrarlo no le resultó familiar, era mucho más violento y caudaloso. Bella comenzó a desesperarse. Aquella ribera se presentaba agreste, imposible continuar por ella. Era volver hacia atrás, con el posible peligro de toparse con los hombres de El Gavilán o cruzar aquel riachuelo. Avistó el nacimiento de un sendero al otro lado y vio que algunas piedras sobresalientes cruzaban todo el ancho del cauce, así que eso la alentó a seguir. No obstante, no había llegado a la mitad de su recorrido cuando se convenció de que había sido una terrible idea. El agua la empujaba con fuerza haciendo que se tambaleara y, además, ¿cómo había osado a imponerse tal reto cuando era más que consciente de su propia torpeza? Bella quiso subsanar su error girándose para volver sobre sus pasos y ese fue su gran error. La fuerza del torrente le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al agua, viéndose arrastrada por la corriente.

La fortuna quiso que Edward y Carlisle hubieran vuelto al campamento momentos después de que ella lo hubiera abandonado y al instante, viendo la puerta de la cabaña abierta, se percataron de que la joven no estaba.

-¿Ha escapado? -se asombró Carlisle.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla! -exclamó Edward, maldiciéndose por haberla dejado.

Ambos hombres corrieron por el bosque y fue cuando escucharon el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua y unos gritos de mujer. Edward se dirigió hacia aquella voz y pronto divisó a Bella luchando contra el agitado curso del río. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo dudara ni un segundo se lanzaron al arroyo tratando de salvarla y, por suerte, pronto la alcanzaron. Edward la apoyó sobre su pecho y, con la ayuda de Carlisle que se había sujetado a unos salientes, alcanzó la orilla.

-¡Bella! -exclamó Edward al notar el cuerpo inerte de su amada entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo -lo calmó Carlisle. -Sólo está inconsciente. Tal vez se haya golpeado -aventuró. -Llevémosla de vuelta al campamento.

Una vez allí, la tumbaron en un camastro que había en la cabaña y Carlisle comenzó a examinarla bajo la mirada angustiada de Edward.

-Habría que sacarle esas ropas mojadas -opinó Esme.

-Sí, podría darle una pulmonía -concordó Carlisle.

-Yo aquí tengo una muda -dijo la mujer acercándose a un baúl.

-Pero está...

-Edward, mejor espera fuera -le ordenó Carlisle. -Por favor -insistió viendo las intenciones de negarse del muchacho.

El joven, a regañadientes aceptó y salió de la casa. Michael y un grupo de hombres regresaban en ese instante así que se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hay de los franceses? -les preguntó.

-Se están alejando pero tenemos grupos de hombres apostados en las inmediaciones vigilando -le informó.

-Muy bien -asintió.

-¿Cómo está la Condesa? -se interesó Michael.

-Hay que esperar a que Carlisle termine de revisarla -respondió preocupado.

-Ahí viene con Esme -le indicó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué...?

-No parece presentar ninguna contusión -lo tranquilizó. -Quizás está inconsciente debido al shock pero no creo que tarde en despertar.

-Gracias -suspiró aliviado el muchacho, tras lo que corrió hacia la cabaña mientras se colocaba la máscara.

Al entrar se dirigió hacia aquel camastro y muy despacio se sentó en él. Alargó su mano hacia uno de sus mechones mojados que caían sobre su mejilla que se mostraba sonrojada. Al menos tenía mejor aspecto que cuando la había sacado del río. Por un segundo creyó que se había ahogado y, durante ese mísero segundo, la desesperación se apoderó de él. El sólo pensar que podría perderla y, además por su culpa... jamás se lo habría podido perdonar. Sabía que arriesgaba demasiado al exponerla para lograr sus propósitos pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ocurrir algo así. Guiado por un impulso se inclinó sobre ella y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella y su corazón se llenó de gozo al sentirlos tan cálidos.

-Edward... -la escuchó musitar de repente.

El muchacho se levantó de la cama sobresaltado, creyendo por un instante que la joven se había despertado, pero observó sus ojos y seguían cerrados, mientras un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban en su interior. No podía eludir su regocijo al haberla escuchado susurrar su nombre en sueños, aquello mantenía viva su esperanza de que Emmett no había conseguido borrarlo del corazón de Bella tratando de contagiarla de su rencor hacia él. Mas, ¿como respondería Bella al enterarse de que él era El Gavilán, aquel que parecía estar sembrando el terror en aquellas tierras? Quizás creía en las acusaciones de aquel malnacido de James sobre el asesinato de los soldados en el asalto a la carroza francesa.

Edward notó entonces como Bella se removía en el camastro y se alejó un poco más de ella, expectante ante su reacción. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces desorientada, y, al cabo de unos segundos asimiló donde estaba. Al percatarse de la presencia de Edward se alarmó, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con la manta y siendo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado sus ropas.

-¿Quién me ha puesto esta ropa? -preguntó desconfiada.

-La mujer que pertenece a la banda -disipó sus dudas, calmándola.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué me habéis raptado? -se atrevió a cuestionarle.

-Por una causa justa -se defendió él.

-Después de lo que escuché de vos en el pueblo, creí por un momento que erais un buen hombre y, sin embargo, no sois más que un vulgar bandido -le acusó con dureza.

-No es como vos pensáis -le aseguró.

-Entonces, explicádmelo dando la cara -le retó. -Quitaos esa máscara.

Edward dudó por un instante y la miró, buscando en sus ojos, tratando de hallar la respuesta a cuál debería ser el siguiente paso, pero se mostraban fríos, recelosos incluso escépticos. No, no era el momento de mostrarle la verdad, quizás sus prejuicios hacia El Gavilán eran mucho más poderosos que su amor por él. No podía arriesgarse a su rechazo, no podría soportarlo.

Desvió su mirada con pesadumbre y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Y entonces Bella lo vio, justo antes de que él apartara sus ojos de ella, aquel destello esmeralda que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-No es posible -susurró para sus adentros, tratando de acallar aquella verdad que el enloquecido latido de su corazón clamaba a gritos.

* * *

**Y eso es todo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo hagáis saber (tanto si os ha gustado como si no)**

**Muchas gracias como siempre a vuestro apoyo!**

**Un beso! ^3^**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

-Dentro de poco se hará de noche -puntualizó James cuando el grupo de Jasper se reunió con él en el punto de encuentro. -Teniente, deja hombres patrullando la zona y da la orden de regresar al Fuerte.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán -asintió él.

-Pero no podemos detenernos ahora -espetó Emmett contrariado. -Son demasiadas horas en las que Isabella estará en manos de ese bandido.

-Ya lo habéis oído -atajó James secamente. -He dejado hombres patrullando la zona -habló con gran suficiencia. -La encontraremos.

-Os invito a aceptar la posibilidad de resolver todo aceptando la petición de El Gavilán -insistió Emmett. -Puedo disponer del grano de la reserva de Vilastagno para vuestro...

-Si no encontramos a la Condesita dentro de dos días yo mismo daré la orden de restituir el grano a los campesinos -le interrumpió. -Tenéis mi palabra -sentenció casi con brusquedad, dando por terminada la cuestión.

El rostro de Emmett no ocultaba su más que justificada disconformidad.

-Vamos a casa, Peter -le pidió a su capataz con claro malestar en su voz.

-Sí, Señor Conde -respondió el muchacho, azuzando su caballo para seguirlo.

-Capitán, el Conde Ranieri se lo ha creído todo -le murmuró Laurent a James viéndolo marcharse. -Ha creído de verdad que restituiréis el grano a los campesinos.

-No estaba bromeando, Laurent -lo sacó de su error sorprendiendo al Sargento. -Quiero liberar a la Condesita a toda costa -continuó. -Es la ocasión que esperaba para conquistarla y no la perderé.

Pero por su parte, a Emmett, poco le valían ya sus promesas, pues había creído entender los motivos de la actitud del Capitán. Su intención era dar caza a El Gavilán a como diera lugar, y el secuestro de Bella le había venido como anillo al dedo; era una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar para hacerlo pender de la horca. Sin embargo, Emmett no iba a permitir que James utilizara su propia angustia y poner en riesgo la vida de su hermana sólo por conseguir sus propósitos.

Con esa idea en la mente entró Emmett a su recámara, donde Victoria lo recibió.

-¿La has encontrado? -se interesó ella. Emmett la miró con apatía _¿Acaso su rostro abatido no le hacía ahorrarse esa innecesaria pregunta?_

-James no entra en razón -respondió sin embargo. -Quiere continuar la búsqueda sin rebajarse a lo pactado.

-Emmett, no deberías entrometerte inútilmente -le reprochó su esposa. -Deja que James haga su cometido. Verás como la encuentra y la salva de ese bandido.

Emmett la miró con desaprobación pero ella continuó su alegato.

-Isabella comenzará a verlo con otros ojos y se olvidará del Marqués D'Arimburgo, ya verás -concluyó dibujando una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Emmett la miró asqueado. ¿Es qué era tan insensible como para frivolizar en un momento como ése? En vez de preocuparse por la seguridad y el estado de su hermana sólo le interesaba que Bella pudiera caer rendida a los pies de su "salvador", como si aquello hubiera sido una simple anécdota o algo propio de los cuentos de hadas con la típica princesa en manos del ogro y rescatada por el caballero de brillante armadura. Emmett empezaba a preguntarse cual era el verdadero interés que Victoria tenía para querer emparejar a Bella con aquel capitán que, con el paso de los días, se le antojaba cada vez más pedante y pretencioso.

-Discúlpame, Victoria pero estoy muy cansado -alegó de repente. -Me retiro a mi recámara.

Y sin más, se dirigió a su cuarto; lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era escuchar sandeces. Mientras se desvestía pensaba que, con cada segundo que pasaba, tenía mayor certeza de como debía actuar y no estaba dispuesto a esperar dos días por capricho de James. Al día siguiente mismo trataría de solucionar él personalmente el asunto y por sus propios medios. No en vano era Emmett Ranieri, Conde de Vilastagno. Siempre había temido no cumplir honrosamente con lo que aquel apellido conllevaba y, desde luego, quedarse de brazos cruzados dejando a su hermana a expensas de un bandido, únicamente por deseo de aquel capitán invasor, no lo hacía más merecedor de aquel título, al contrario, ni siquiera estaba actuando consecuentemente con su labor de hermano.

Con ese firme propósito se levantó a la mañana siguiente, apenas había amanecido cuando puso rumbo hacia la iglesia del pueblo, a entrevistarse con el Padre Antonio quien, justo en ese momento atendía otra visita en la sacristía.

-El Conde me dijo ayer claramente que estaba dispuesto a escuchar vuestras propuestas -le decía el sacerdote a Edward.

-Si no estuviera en medio James, Emmett ya habría devuelto el grano a los campesinos -espetó Edward apretando los puños al recordar aquel capitán entrometido.

-Tranquilizaos -lo alentaba el sacerdote. -Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Padre Antonio? -se escuchó la voz de Emmett en el altar.

-Salgo enseguida, hijo -respondió el cura mientras le hacía una seña a Edward para que guardara silencio y se mantuviera oculto allí.

-¿Tenéis noticias de mi hermana? -se apresuró a preguntar el joven en cuanto lo vio salir. -¿Sabéis como está?

-Sólo lo que se dice -quiso evadir el tema. -El Gavilán no es un asesino así que no deberíais preocuparos.

-Pero...

-Quizás si aceptarais su propuesta todo se resolvería más rápido -le sugirió.

-Es lo que venía a comunicaros -le informó. -Deseo entregar a los raptores de Isabella el grano que poseo en la reserva de Vilastagno.

-¿Y el Capitán James? -preguntó receloso el sacerdote.

-Pienso ignorar la orden de James y asumir la responsabilidad -le confirmó Emmett. -Es la vida de mi hermana la que está en juego.

-Haré que vuestra respuesta le sea entregada a quien corresponda -le sonrió el Padre golpeando amistosamente su hombro. -Por lo que a mí respecta, creo que es la mejor decisión que podríais haber tomado.

-Pero han de devolverme a Isabella sana y salva -le advirtió Emmett.

-Hijo mío, te repito que tu inquietud es más que infundada.

Emmett suspiró pesadamente.

-Mañana al alba, aguardaré junto con el grano cerca del viejo puente que cruza el arroyo -le anunció.

El sacerdote asintió.

-Id con Dios, hijo mío -le dijo antes de que el joven se retirara, tras lo que se apresuró a reunirse con Edward.

-Mejor no podría haber ido -aventuró el sacerdote antes de narrarle lo que había conversado con Emmett.

-Voy inmediatamente a concretar con mis hombres -le anunció tras escuchar la agradable noticia que suponía el fin de aquella situación. -Todo ha de salir perfecto -añadió casi para él mismo. -Bella no puede correr ningún tipo de riesgo...

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para interrumpir mi descanso -se quejaba la Marquesa D'Arimburgo ante la intrusión de su sirviente Joseph.

-Vengo a hablaros sobre Isabella Ranieri, Señora Marquesa -se inclinó él demandando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede con esa desabrida? -hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Como ya sabéis, la Condesita Ranieri está en manos de ese bandido.

-Sí, y esperemos que considere firmemente el quitárnosla de en medio -ironizó con gran desprecio.

-He sabido que El Gavilán requiere para liberarla el grano requisado por los franceses y el Conde Ranieri está pensando en propiciar el cambio a sus espaldas -le narró.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -quiso asegurarse de la veracidad que aquella información.

-Un mendigo escuchó esta mañana una conversación en la iglesia entre el Conde Emmett y el Padre Antonio -le aclaró. -Asegura haberlo escuchado todo.

En el enfermizo y rancio rostro de Alexandra se dibujó una gran sonrisa malévola.

-Págale y ve enseguida al Fuerte -le ordenó. -Cuéntaselo todo al Capitán James, personalmente, y no olvides decirle que soy yo quien te manda -agregó con tono insistente. -Si ese borracho tiene razón, esta vez los Ranieri lo pagarán caro, al igual que ese bandido al que llaman El Gavilán -sentenció mientras se recostaba en su butaca, regocijándose con anticipación a su triunfo.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Ya está todo listo -palmeó Edward el hombro de Carlisle que se sobresaltó. -¿Por qué tan pensativo? -le preguntó al ver la expresión de su rostro. -¿Algo te preocupa?

-No quiero que Esme venga con nosotros mañana -le confesó sin querer ocultar su inquietud.

-No creo que suceda nada -trató de calmarlo él.

-De igual modo -insistió.

-Muy bien, como quieras -accedió Edward entendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo. -Hay hombres de sobra para que ocupen su lugar, pero tendrás que ser tú quien trate de convencerla -le retó.

-Déjalo en mis manos -asintió mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

La encontró inmediatamente. Se hallaba sentada junto a otro muchacho revisando sus armas cerca de la fogata. Con paso decido pero sin estar muy seguro de que iba a decirle se encaminó hacia ella quien, aunque lo vio acercarse, trató de continuar con su quehacer, esforzándose por dominar el temblor de sus manos.

-He de hablaros -le pidió arrodillándose junto a ella. -Por favor -persistió ante su mirada reticente.

-Está bien -aceptó finalmente, dándole el arma al muchacho. Se puso en pie y se dispuso a seguir a Carlisle, quien caminaba hacia los árboles.

-¿Es necesario que nos adentremos en el bosque? -inquirió ella al ver sus intenciones.

-Quiero discutir esto con vos, no con el resto del campamento -respondió, deteniéndose al encontrarse ya fuera de miradas curiosas.

-Osea, que vamos a discutir -aventuró ella con cierta sorna.

-Eso depende de vos -alegó él con suavidad, a pesar del tono hiriente de la mujer. Definitivamente, en aquella discusión que aconteció en el Palacio Rainieri, Esme había dejado de tenerle confianza y él deseaba recuperarla a como diera lugar, cosa que sabía no sería fácil.

-Decidme entonces -le alentó ella a hablar.

-Quería... -titubeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Quería pediros que no asistierais mañana a la recogida del grano.

-¿Y por qué debería consecuentaros? -quiso saber ella con cierto aire irónico, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba aquella petición.

-¿Queréis que os lo ruegue? -se atrevió a decir. Si con eso conseguía que ella accediera, gustoso lo haría.

-No se trata de eso -le aclaró ya con seriedad en su rostro. -Es sólo que no entiendo el porqué de vuestra demanda.

-Puede ser peligroso -se justificó él.

-Ha habido ocasiones mucho más peligrosas que ésta -le recordó. -Es de Emmett de quien hablamos, no del Capitán James.

-Podría haber algún contratiempo -añadió aun sin estar muy convencido de que eso fuera un argumento plausible, cosa que a Esme tampoco le supuso una razón de peso.

-Me parece una somera estupidez -sentenció ella voltéandose, haciendo ademán de volver al campamento al ver que aquella conversación no iba a ningún sitio.

Sin embargo, Carlisle tomó su mano impidiéndoselo y ese contacto paralizó a Esme. Aquella plácida sensación que recorría su dedos lanzando suaves y cálidas ondas a todo su cuerpo la hizo perder durante un momento la noción de todo. Quedó estática de espaldas a él, tratando de dominar su respiración y el latido de su corazón que ahora ahogaba su pecho, sin dejarle emitir palabra alguna, mientras, y sin saber muy bien de donde había surgido aquel deseo, aguardaba expectante a que él lo hiciera.

-No quiero que os expongáis a peligro alguno -Carlisle habló al fin, con aterciopelada voz, inundando aquel sonido la mente de Esme, aturdiéndola.

-¿Ahora deseáis ser mi protector? -musitó Esme sin girarse a mirarlo, intentando impregnar sus palabras de sarcasmo, sin apenas conseguirlo... aquel tacto seguía nublándola.

-Deseo ser mucho más que eso -dijo Carlisle de súbito, tirando de su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él, aprisionándola contra su pecho, haciendo que un suspiro escapara del pecho de Esme ante su inesperado arrebato. Sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo se encontró con el cobalto de sus ojos masculinos, casi violáceos con aquella profundidad. Jamás los había podido observar tan de cerca y ahora, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, se mostraban ante ella mucho más hermosos de lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. Se dejó embrujar por su fulgor, por la deliciosa prisión que era su brazo rodeando su cintura y por la calidez de aquellos dedos que habían comenzado a acariciar su mejilla con suma suavidad.

-Carlisle...

El dulzor de su aliento golpeando su rostro le hizo inclinarse sobre ella. Quizás debería haberle hablado primero, mostrarle sus sentimientos, sí, habría sido lo más apropiado, haber actuado como un caballero... pero, sentir su respiración sobre sus labios como tantas a veces había soñado era más de lo que su aplomo podía soportar.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos cuya miel titilaba como luceros caídos de aquella noche estrellada. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos despacio, sin premura, queriendo sentir ese momento en toda su plenitud, toda la tersura de su piel, iniciando con su caricia una danza llena de ternura, cuya armonía quedaba marcada por el desenfrenado latido de sus corazones.

Carlisle deslizó su mano por su rostro hasta enredarla con su pelo, uniéndola más a él, profundizando su beso y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, dándole aquello la señal que esperaba, la que le decía que aquella embriagadora emoción que corría por sus venas expandiéndose en él como dulce veneno también la invadía a ella. Los dedos femeninos se hundieron en su pecho, y sus labios acompañaron sus movimientos con exquisita agonía mientras él no ansiaba otra cosa que perderse en ellos.

-No me importa que me creas egoísta -musitó él casi sin aliento, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, -pero deseo ser todo para ti, del mismo modo que anhelo más que nada en este mundo que tú seas todo para mí.

Carlisle se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos, queriendo buscar en ellos la respuesta a su inquietud.

-Te amo, Esme -le susurró. -Sólo necesito saber si me aceptas -declaró con la mirada llena de esperanza, al igual que de temor.

Entonces Esme alzó sus manos hasta tu rostro y atrajo sus labios hasta los suyos, pero sin tocarlos, apenas rozándolos.

-Sí, mi señor; sí, mi dueño; sí, mi amor -respiró ella sobre su boca, justo antes de atraparla con la suya. Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro mezcla de gozo, alivio y turbación ante la sensación arrolladora de aquellos labios acariciando los suyos. La estrechó contra su pecho y se maravilló de lo bien que se ajustaban sus cuerpos. La supo suya de la misma forma que él era suyo y aquella certeza lo llenó de una dicha infinita.

-¿Podrías replantearte ahora la opción de no acompañarnos mañana? -le volvió a pedir con sonrisa sugerente.

-De acuerdo -accedió al fin tras rodar los ojos.

-Vamos entonces -sonrió satisfecho tomando su mano.

-¿A dónde? -le preguntó extrañada.

-¿No pensaréis ir sola hasta el Palacio Ranieri? -inquirió Carlisle con fingida severidad. -¿No sabéis que un bandido merodea por estos lares con su banda? Dicen que son unos sujetos muy peligrosos.

Esme no pudo evitar reírse.

-Creo que vuestra advertencia llega tarde, caballero -bromeó ella. -Fui presa por uno de sus secuaces.

-Me temo entonces que os tendrá cautiva para siempre -susurró con voz grave acercándose a ella y volviendo a besarla, correspondiendo ella con el mismo fervor.

Cuando Edward los vio llegar tomados de la mano, una sonrisa picarona asomó a sus labios.

-Ya veo que significa para ti "dejar algo en tus manos" -se mofó el joven.

Carlisle intentó golpear su hombro a modo de reproche pero Edward lo evadió, dirigiéndose a Esme.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces? -se rió él.

-Más respeto, jovencito -trató de corregirlo Carlisle sin poder impedir que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. -Voy a acompañarla y regreso -le anunció.

-No es necesario -le guiñó el ojo con declarada intención.

-Edward... -lo miró Carlisle de modo inquisitivo.

-Lo digo en serio -insistió sin bromear ahora. -Hay un grupo de hombres haciendo guardia, mientras el resto se ha ido a descansar para mañana.

-¿Y la Condesa? -quiso saber Esme.

-Yo me quedaré con ella -bajó el rostro avergonzado. -Debo hablar con Bella antes de que todo acabe mañana.

-Lo entenderá -le alentó Esme.

-Eso espero -suspiró Edward pesadamente.

-Te veo mañana -se despidió Carlisle antes de que se alejaran mientras Edward los observaba.

Edward se sintió feliz por su amigo, más que su amigo, era su confidente, su mentor, casi como un padre para él y, verlo dichoso era también su propia dicha. No pudo evitar preguntarse si esa misma felicidad le sería negada a él definitivamente. Quizás se arriesgaba demasiado al contarle la verdad, ella podría dejarse llevar por los prejuicios que, de forma clara, le había mostrado el día anterior. Desde entonces había evitado visitarla, todo por miedo a enfrentarla pero, ahora que iba a devolvérsela a su hermano iba a jugar su última carta. Observó su máscara antes de colocársela... sería la última vez que la usase frente a Bella.

Al entrar en la cabaña la vio tumbada en el camastro, aunque al parecer no dormía, pues se incorporó sentándose en cuanto reparó que él hacía lo mismo, colocándose frente a ella. Bella lo miró por un instante, apartando rápidamente su mirada de él. Sí, cada vez estaba más convencida de aquello que la había atormentando desde el día anterior, mas la verdad era mucho peor que aquella duda.

Entonces Edward, leyendo su pensamiento, tomó las manos de la joven, sobresaltándola y las dirigió a su rostro oculto, colocando sus finos dedos sobre la máscara, en manifiesta invitación.

-¡No lo hagas! -las apartó ella como si aquel antifaz quemara. Su lucha interna estaba sobrepasándola ahora ante las consecuencias que podría acarrear que realmente Edward se escondiera bajo aquella máscara.

Sin embargo él se mostró decidido y, haciendo caso omiso a sus ojos suplicantes se descubrió ante ella.

-Edward... -musitó con gran confusión en su voz. La felicidad que sentía al tenerlo cerca se veía opacada por aquella dura realidad.

-Por fin sabes toda la verdad -le dijo él.

-¿De qué verdad me hablas, Edward? -quiso saber con tiznes de desesperación en su voz. -¿Quién eres? ¿Un marqués, un bandido, un... asesino? -titubeó ante el dolor que le producía el sólo pronunciar esa palabra y la mera posibilidad de que aquello fuera posible. -¿Qué pasó con aquellos soldados? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Yo no fui el culpable de su muerte -se defendió. -¡Lo juro ante Dios!

-Juras ante Dios cuando vives rodeado de mentiras -lo acusó apartando su vista de él. -¿Cómo hago para creerte?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos la primera vez a tu vuelta de Francia? -aseveró. -Yo creía que tu carruaje era el que portaba el dinero para el ejército de James y sí, Bella, quise asaltarlo porque los campesinos necesitaban ese dinero.

Edward tomó su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarle.

-Sin embargo me equivoqué y en su lugar me encontré con la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya podido encontrar.

Bella desvió los ojos de él enrojecida, aunque tratando de mantenerse serena; necesitaba escuchar toda la historia.

-Cuando el verdadero carruaje con el cofre iba a llegar -prosiguió él, -James le hizo cambiar el rumbo.

-Para protegerlo de ti -le interrumpió ella.

-Para asaltarlo, Bella -la corrigió rápidamente. -Fue él quien mató a sus hombres sin piedad alguna.

-Pero... ¿cómo? -se mostró horrorizada ante aquella monstruosidad sin apenas poder creerlo.

-Un pobre soldado francés nos lo reveló en su lecho de muerte -le explicó con pesadumbre al recordar a aquel momento en el que ese desdichado joven moría en sus brazos con un brillo de esperanza ante la idea de ser vengado en sus casi inertes ojos.

Bella lo miraba estupefacta; quizás su aversión hacia el Capitán no era del todo justificada pero aquella atrocidad fue más que suficiente.

-Es a causa de ese bellaco que hoy soy El Gavilán -admitió frente a una confundida Bella.

-A pesar de ser un noble, siempre creí en los ideales de la Revolución -comenzó a narrarle. -Al poco de establecernos aquí salí con Carlisle a dar un paseo por el pueblo y presencié la peor escena con la que jamás me creí encontrar. James y sus soldados arrancaban a tres hombres de brazos de sus esposas y sus hijos para llevarlos sin contemplación alguna y bajo sus miradas atemorizadas e impotentes hacia un cadalso del que habían hecho pender tres cuerdas.

Edward cerró los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con claro indicio de lo que le atormentaba el simple recuerdo.

-Un niño, no contaría más de seis o siete años, intentó correr tras su padre y yo mismo tuve que impedírselo, pidiéndole, ordenándole que se colocara de espaldas evitando que presenciara aquella tragedia. Tuve que apoyar su rostro sobre mi cuerpo con fuerza -dijo mirando sus temblorosas manos, -luchando contra su inocente forcejeo para que no viera como James daba la orden a Laurent para que los ejecutara, sin vacilación, sin que hubiera ni delito ni juicio que pudieran justificar esas muertes, sólo como una simple advertencia. Anunció con voz orgullosa que quien hiciera el mínimo intento por sublevarse contra ellos correría su misma suerte tras lo que se marchó con mirada soberbia y llena de gozo. Tal parecía haber disfrutado de aquella barbarie -farfulló con la rabia apoderándose de él, tomando aire durante un momento antes de proseguir.

-A pesar de que el ejercito francés era un ejercito invasor yo esperaba que trajesen aquellos ideales de justicia y libertad a estas tierras cosa que, evidentemente, no ha sido así -sacudió la cabeza contrariado. -Aquel día no pude hacer nada pero decidí combatir, revelarme contra la injusticia que siembra James a su paso. Mis compañeros comparten mi mismo afán de lucha contra ese ladrón, ese asesino que se esconde tras una insignia y un rango que deshonra con cada uno de sus actos.

Por primera vez desde que Edward iniciara su alegato se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos a Bella, temeroso de encontrar cualquier indicio de reprobación o incomprensión. Sin embargo, su mirada brillaba llena de lo que a él le pareció admiración e incluso alivio. Titubeante alzó su mano hacia su mejilla y ella misma la tomó posándola sobre su rostro en el que comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho haberte utilizado para forzar la situación -se excusó él con gran arrepentimiento en su voz. -No se me ocurrió nada mejor para que tu hermano se atreviera a enfrentarse a James y sé que no es una justificación pero te amo hasta el punto de poner mi vida en tus manos -agregó mientras se las tomaba. -Tanto El Gavilán como yo quedamos a tu merced.

Bella soltó sus manos para alzar sus brazos y rodear su cuello abrazándose a él, con ímpetu, haciendo que Edward sintiera que aquella angustia que oprimía su pecho se desvaneciera al instante.

-Perdoname Bella -susurró contra su cabello, suplicante.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -negó ella con la cabeza. -Aunque deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

-Tienes razón -se separó de ella acariciando su mejilla. -He pecado de inseguridad -se encogió de hombros.

-No confías en mi amor por ti -insinuó ella decepcionada.

-No -se apresuró a aclararle. -No dudo de tu amor, dudo de merecerlo.

Entonces Bella, que aún mantenía sus dedos enredados en su nuca lo atrajó hacia ella, besándolo, tratando de darle esa prueba que lo convenciera de lo absurda de esa idea y Edward le correspondió con complacencia. El fugaz beso que le diera el día anterior, lejos de mitigar su necesidad de ella sólo la había acrecentado, alimentando su anhelo de volver a deleitarse en su delicioso sabor e intentando saciarse ahora de la calidez de aquellos labios.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? -musitó ella casi sin aliento.

-Tu hermano ha accedido a tomar parte de vuestras reservar para reponer el grano requisado a los campesinos -le informó, -a espaldas de James -enfatizó esa parte.

Bella se mostró sorprendida ante aquella reacción por parte de su hermano, quien parecía estar siempre de acuerdo con el proceder del Capitán.

-Mañana al amanecer se efectuará el intercambio -agregó él.

Bella bajó el rostro entristecida ante la dolorosa idea de la separación.

-Puedo permanecer aquí contigo hasta entonces, si lo deseas -le sugirió alzando con sus dedos su barbilla, leyendo de nuevo su pensamiento.

La mirada anhelante de Bella habló por si sola y Edward no necesitó más. Se recostó en el camastro colocándola sobre su pecho, refugiándola entre sus brazos. A ambos les invadió la turbadora sensación que suponía aquella cercanía de la que nunca antes habían disfrutado y en ese preciso instante decidieron olvidarse de todo lo demás, ajenos al resto del mundo, sin pensar en aquel mañana que se presentaba lleno de incertidumbre.

Al despuntar el alba, la tenue luz despertó a la Marquesa D'Arimburgo y, a pesar de sentirse agotada al haber esperado al regreso de su hijo hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin que él llegara, supo que ya no sería capaz de volver a dormir. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de Edward, pues no era dado a dormitar fuera del Palacio y la intranquilidad comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera sucedido algo.

Con gran y pesaroso esfuerzo se levantó del lecho y caminó hacia la recámara de su hijo, con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado en su duermevela. Llamó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta y decidió entrar, con cierta culpabilidad al adentrarse en la intimidad de su hijo, cosa que jamás hacía. Comprobó para su mayor desazón que la cama estaba intacta mientras paseaba por la habitación perfectamente ordenada, a excepción de uno de los cajones de la cómoda que estaba entreabierto. Se acercó para cerrarlo y, cuando se percató de que una prenda que sobresalía era la que entorpecía su tarea, lo abrió encontrándose con algo que le heló la sangre. Con dedos trémulos lo cogió elevándolo hasta su mirada, comprobando que lo que estaba sosteniendo era sin lugar a dudas una máscara y una terrible evidencia pasó frente a sus ojos. Horrorizada la soltó y se apresuró a abrir todos los cajones de la cómoda, extrayendo todo su contenido, tratando de hallar algo que terminara de confirmarle aquella terrible realidad y así fue; en el fondo de uno de los cajones descansaba un atuendo propio de un campesino... de un bandido.

-¡Joseph! ¡Joseph! -exclamó enloquecida.

-¿Qué sucede, Señora Marquesa? -se presentó ante ella prontamente, enfundado en una bata y con el pelo alborotado.

-¡Dime que no lo has hecho! -le espetó con voz ahogada.

-No sé qué me habláis, Señora Marquesa -se defendió él lleno de perplejidad.

-¿Fuiste a hablar con James? -lo tomó ella de las solapas.

-Como me habíais ordenado -repuso él atemorizado.

-¡Corre al Fuerte! -le exigió fuera de sí. -¡Corre a salvarlo!

-Marquesa, no entiendo...

-¡Edward es El Gavilán! -le mostró la máscara que acababa de encontrar. -¿Entiendes ahora? -inquirió enajenada mientras Joseph la miraba estupefacto. -¿Entiendes que he hecho, maldito? ¡Corre! -volvió a ordenarle en vista de su mutismo y perplejidad. -Impide que le haga daño a mi hijo -le pidió con la voz desgarrada por la desesperación haciendo que el criado reaccionara y se apresurara a impedir aquella tragedia.

La mordaz y fatua Alexandra D'Arimburgo se arrodilló derruida, intoxicada por su propio veneno que se volvía contra ella, contra lo que más amaba en el mundo. Con el rostro descompuesto por el llanto y el pánico suplicó porque Joseph llegara a tiempo de evitar aquella desgracia que ella misma había propinado con su maligno corazón, que ahora se resquebrajaba dolorosamente al saber que podría ser la causante de la muerte de lo único que la motivaba a seguir viviendo... su hijo.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza!!!**

**T_T**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya parecido lo suficientemente interesante como para compensarlo U_U**

**Como siempre, me encantarías saber vuestra opinión... es lo que más me anima!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Muchos besos! ^3^**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Emmett apenas había podido dormir. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó en el butacón, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos, masajeándose las sienes. Sabía que lo que hacía era algo muy arriesgado. Por un lado estaba contradiciendo las disposiciones de James, aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. La vida de Bella era lo que podía estar en juego.

Debía reconocerlo, en el fondo de su esperanza quería pensar que las habladurías del pueblo eran ciertas y que El Gavilán no era el bandido despiadado que transmitía su mala fama, si bien era cierto que aún estaba candente el tema de los soldados franceses asesinados en el asalto; detrás de ese asunto había algo más, aunque no alcanzaba a ver que era. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso ahora, debía confiar y estar convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sólo deseaba que hubiese algo de honorabilidad en ese bandido y cumpliera con su parte del trato.

-Emmett, ¿puedo pasar? -se escuchó la voz de Rosalie al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro que sí, Rosalie -se puso en pie para recibirla.

-No has dormido ¿verdad? -lo miró afligida, acercándose a él. -Yo también estoy preocupada por Bella.

-No te apenes -la alentó. -Si todo sale como espero, dentro de dos horas a lo sumo todo habrá acabado, pero te ruego que no le digas a nadie ni una palabra.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó inquieta.

-Acepté las condiciones de El Gavilán -le informó.

-Ojalá todo salga bien -suspiró ella.

Emmett asintió con aire afligido.

-¿Porqué estás tan pensativo? -quiso saber ella. -¿Hay algo más?

-No -se apresuró a decir. -Es sólo que me siento culpable por como la he tratado -se lamentó él. -Edward D'Arimburgo ha creado una situación insostenible.

-El amor a veces encuentra obstáculos terribles, pero se debe luchar con coraje para conservarlo -afirmó, casi más para ella.

-Un coraje que muchos no tenemos -reconoció él también.

Rosalie bajó el rostro apenada, insegura del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Sin embargo, Emmett no retrocedió y tomó sus manos.

-¿Eres feliz con Marco? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

-En casi todos los matrimonios hay algo que no funciona -sonrió ella sin elevar sus ojos, mas su sonrisa estaba impregnada de una tristeza infinita.

-Sí, pero ¿tú eres feliz? -insistió alzando su mano para tomar su barbilla y obligarle a mirarlo. Rosalie se perdió durante un segundo en el ónix de sus ojos, había tanto por decir, mas era muy tarde ya.

-Ha llegado el momento de que deje Vilastagno -pronunció ella de súbito. -Solo que primero quisiera ver a Bella volver sana y salva a casa.

-Entonces, te lo ruego, quédate hasta que vuelva -le pidió tomándola de los hombros.

-Está bien -accedió ella.

-He de irme ya -le anunció. -Deséame suerte.

Rosalie caminó un paso hacia él y aproximó su rostro al suyo, lentamente. Emmett contuvo la respiración y los deseos de dejarse llevar por lo que su mente anhelaba, así que cerró los ojos evitando ver aquellos labios rojos que se acercaban a él en forma de tentación. Notó el aliento de Rosalie sobre su piel, fresco, dulce y su respiración entrecortada. Por un segundo, tal vez menos, lo sintió sobre su boca pero, para su inconfesable pesar, aquel beso que tanto ansiaba se materializó de forma dolorosa en su mejilla.

-Buena suerte -susurró ella cerca de su oído y, rápidamente se marchó, dejando a Emmett sumido en las sombrías tinieblas de las esperanzas rotas.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

James se regocijaba de satisfacción. Aquello iba a resultar más sencillo de lo que esperaba...

Él y sus hombres estaban apostados en una pequeña elevación del terreno, desde donde podían dominar toda la escena y, justo delante de él, en un pequeño claro, aguardaban expectantes los hombres de El Gavilán. Frente a ellos fluía el caudaloso arroyo atravesado por el viejo puente y, al otro lado esperaba Emmett con el cargamento de grano.

-Laurent, han caído en la trampa -el gozo se esbozaba en su ladina sonrisa. -Recuérdame que le presente mis respetos a la Marquesa D'Arimburgo.

Desde esa posición, James se sintió poderoso, teniendo al alcance de su mano la vida de todos aquellos hombres, incluso la de Bella, que permanecía a caballo, próxima a aquel sucio bandido.

-Ahora debes irte -le decía Edward a Bella. -Ya ha llegado tu hermano con el grano.

-Pero yo no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo -se negó Bella en rotundo.

-¿Por qué la mandas antes a ella? -discrepó Michael molesto. -Si el Conde tiene a su hermana se llevará el carro del grano.

-Como un acto de buena fe -le explicó. -Vete -le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hasta que el grano no esté seguro yo quiero permanecer aquí -insistió ella.

Edward suspiró pesadamente.

-Qué más quisiera yo que te quedarás siempre conmigo, Bella, pero es necesario -le dijo con dulzura. -Márchate y no mires atrás.

Bella le dedicó una última mirada de disconformidad mientras desmontaba. James, por su parte, se tensó al verla dirigirse hacia el puente.

-Lo tengo -le confirmó Laurent a James, apuntando a la espalda de Edward.

-Quieto -le ordenó. -Antes ella tiene que estar a salvo.

Bella caminaba con lentitud hacia el viejo puente. Confiaba en que Emmett cumpliera con su parte del trato pero, aún así le preocupaba la seguridad de Edward _no mires atrás, no mires atrás_, se obligó a recordar en su mente.

Vio a Peter y a algunos hombres más del Palacio. Todos portaban pistola pero no estaban apuntando, lo que no la tranquilizó. Emmett desmontó del caballo y se adelantó a recibirla mientras ella comenzaba a cruzar el puente.

-Bella -abrazó a su hermana aliviado. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

-No -se apresuró a contestar. -Estoy bien.

Emmett observó a aquel bandido a los ojos, que lo miraba desafiante, altivo. Asintió con la cabeza como confirmación y Edward respondió del mismo modo, concordando entonces con la efectividad del acuerdo.

-Dejemos que se vayan -les pidió Edward a sus hombres viendo como Bella y su hermano terminaban de atravesar el arroyo y se dirigían a los caballos. -Vayamos a coger el grano.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió...

-¡¡Ahora!! -bramó James indicándoles a sus hombres que había llegado el momento.

...la hecatombe.

Se produjo una violenta explosión haciendo estallar el puente en cientos de pedazos que salían despedidos con gran potencia, lanzando trozos de madera flameantes por doquier. Edward tuvo que proteger su rostro con un brazo y sujetar bien las riendas de su caballo, del que estuvo a punto de caer debido a la agresividad de la onda expansiva.

Emmett y Bella se giraron sobresaltados y confundidos y vieron, en lo alto del promontorio a James, en pié, apuntando con su pistola hacia donde se encontraban los hombres de Edward.

-¡¡Fuego!! -gritó el Capitán, obedeciendo sus hombres al instante.

-¡Es una emboscada! -voceó Edward viéndose atrapado entre las llamas y las balas de James. -¡¡Responded a las armas!! -les ordenó a sus compañeros. -¡Devolved los disparos!

Bella veía la escena aterrada, aunque intentase fingir indiferencia ante el que se suponía que era un bandido despreciable, era su amor el que estaba en mitad de aquel infierno, en el que los disparos y el fuego eran los que trataban de dictar su destino, y de la peor manera.

-¡Debemos irnos! -estiró Emmett de ella obligándola a subir a un caballo.

Bella no podía dejar de mirar a Edward y como James le apuntaba una y otra vez, errando, para su tranquilidad y fortuna, siempre sus tiros._ ¡Escapa! ¡Huye! _-quiso gritar ella teniendo que morderse la lengua, aunque, con alivio, sintió como si su amado hubiera leído su pensamiento.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, deprisa! -le escuchó pedirle a sus compañeros, sin dejar de responder al ataque de los franceses, antes de que Emmett golpeara el costado de su caballo haciéndola cabalgar y alejándola de allí.

-¡¡Fuego a discreción!! -chilló James. -Laurent, los caballos, rápido -le ordenó con tono iracundo. _¡Estaban rodeados! ¿por dónde querrían escapar? ¡¡Era imposible!!_

-¡Maniobra de evasión! -gritó entonces Edward, confiando en que el conocimiento que tenían del bosque y el humo les sirviera de distracción.

Jasper también observaba la escena sorprendido, atónito. Supuestamente habían cubierto todas las vías de escape...

-¡No te quedes ahí parado, Teniente! -lo sacó James de su estado. -Tenemos que seguirlos. No podemos darle mucha ventaja, ¡vamos!

Pero _¿por dónde?_

Cuando bajaron de la colina hacia el claro no había ni una señal de los hombres de El Gavilán. Sólo habían rastros de madera ardiendo y humo pero ni uno sólo de los bandidos. Jasper mandó hombres a caballo hacía las posibles salidas pero bien sabía que la búsqueda sería infructuosa.

-Es inútil -expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta. -En estos bosques siempre tendrán ventaja sobre nosotros.

-Y tú has reaccionado tarde, Teniente -le acusó James sin embargo, mirándolo con desprecio.

Jasper no ocultó su malestar por semejante acusación y le sostuvo la mirada, alzando su barbilla, con seguridad.

-De todas formas tenemos el grano y a Isabella -dijo al fin James. -Vámonos -le ordenó a sus hombres, echando un último vistazo al lugar por donde se había escapado aquel mísero maleante.

-Maldito -masculló James entre dientes espoleando su caballo.

-Déjame que te examine la pierna -le pedía Carlisle a uno de los muchachos que había resultado herido, cuando hubieron llegado al refugio. -Por suerte la bala no está alojada en la herida -le indicó Carlisle mientras comenzaba a curarle.

-¿Estás bien? -se interesó por él Edward, ofreciéndole algo de beber.

El joven asintió, aceptando el vaso.

-¿Y ahora? -Le preguntó Michael foribundo.

Edward se dirigió a él, colocándose enfrente.

-Aunque ¿a quién le pregunto, a El Gavilán o al Marqués D'Arimburgo? -inquirió con gran sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Juraste fidelidad a nuestra causa, no a la de la Condesita Ranieri -le acusó tomándole de las solapas y empujándolo.

-Nosotros combatimos contra los franceses no contra la aristocracia piamontesa -le recordó sin amedrentarse. -Cualquier daño que hubiera sufrido ella sólo habría servido para tener a todos en contra nuestra.

-Tu deber era pensar -le reprochó volviendo a tomarlo de la solapa, desafiante, -y esta vez has pensado mal. No es con palabrería con lo que se come, Gavilán.

-Michael, no quiero pelearme contigo -rechazó sus provocaciones, alejándose de él.

-Creía que tu comportamiento era debido a una mujer, sin embargo es solo falta de coraje -se mofó.

-¿Ah sí? -Edward se detuvo en seco. -Entonces, según tú, solo sirven los músculos, no sirve el cerebro -se remangó la camisa. -Veremos si de verdad no sirve pensar.

Michael empuñó sus manos dispuesto a continuar con lo que él mismo había iniciado. .

-¿Quieres pelear? -se burló Edward -Primero las reglas.

-¿Qué reglas? -se extrañó Michael.

-A la señal de "ahora" pelearemos -le informó. -¡Que alguien diga "ahora"! -pidió.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Carlisle con prontitud, tan rápido que Michael no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió como el puño de Edward se estrellaba de forma más que dolorosa contra su mentón, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Todos comenzaron a reír y él, airado, sacó su pistola apuntando a Edward, quien se limitó a extender su mano, ofreciéndosela con gesto conciliador, aunque, Carlisle si que empuñó la suya como precaución.

-Ya tengo bastante de ti, Gavilán -la rechazó Michael, marchándose iracundo.

-Dejadlo ir -les dijo Edward a sus compañeros, que intentaron detenerlo. -Cuando se le pase volverá.

Carlisle se puso tras él y apretó su hombro amistosamente.

-¿Crees que Emmett nos ha traicionado? -le sugirió.

-No creo -negó él. -Se veía bastante sorprendido por la aparición de James.

-En cualquier caso voy a encontrarme con Esme -le dijo. -A ver si averiguo algo.

-Ya -sonrió Edward con malicia, recibiendo una palmada en la espalda como respuesta.

Carlisle le levantó un dedo amenazante pero Edward le respondió con una risotada.

-Te veo en el pueblo -le anunció el joven y caminó hacia su caballo.

Su aparente buen humor se esfumó en cuanto se alejó del refugio. Lo sucedido con el Capitán James aún le provocaba que le hirviera la sangre. No sólo había frustrado sus planes de devolverle al pueblo lo que era suyo sino que había puesto en peligro la vida de sus compañeros y, lo que era peor, la vida de Bella. Aquella explosión, alguna bala de trayectoria errática... podrían haberla herido gravemente... por suerte Emmett se la había llevado de ahí con rapidez.

Apretó la mandíbula maldiciendo a James para sus adentros. Aquel Capitán era una serpiente escurridiza, una víbora rastrera y venenosa. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha sin cuartel, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Bordeó un recodo del camino y vislumbró a lo lejos el Palacio. Un buen baño le vendrían bien a sus entumecidos músculos antes de reunirse con Carlisle en el pueblo.

-Lo intenté, Señora Marquesa, pero los soldados ya habían dejado el Fuerte -se disculpaba de forma lastimera Joseph.

-Reza para que no le suceda nada -sentenció ella de modo amenazante, mas, en ese instante se escucharon un relinchar y cascos de caballos.

-¡Ya ha vuelto! -exclamó Alexandra viendo por la ventana. -Retírate, rápido -le ordenó.

Joseph se inclinó antes de obedecer.

Alexandra se apoyó sobre su bastón apretando su empuñadura, con inquietud, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que su hijo hiciera su aparición.

-¡Madre! -se sorprendió al verla allí, y no sólo porque su madre nunca entraba a su recámara sino porque se sintió descubierto, al verlo llegar de esa guisa.

-Estás a salvo -se limitó a murmurar ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Edward comprendió al instante. No sólo estaba al tanto de su doble vida sino también de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? -le reprochó ella lastimera.

-Os habría puesto en peligro de forma innecesaria -se defendió él. -Madre, nadie debe saberlo.

Alexandra asintió mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla, como si necesitase aquel contacto para convencerse de que su hijo estaba bien.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo no lo habría podido resistir.

-Vos no habéis corrido el riesgo de perderme ni un solo instante -se jactó. -Sé luchar madre.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿para qué? -se quejó ella. -¿Qué te lleva a convertirte en un bandido?

-Yo no soy un bandido que roba por la satisfacción de enriquecerse -discrepó. -Más bien me considero un guerrillero, combato contra la injusticia y la desolación que James está sembrando en estas tierras, para recordarle cuales son los ideales que deberían guiar sus actos y que parece dejó olvidados en la frontera al cruzarla.

-¿Eso es suficiente para exponerte así?

-Lo siento mucho, madre, pero no quiero discutir con vos -la atajó tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento con ella. -Voy a darme un baño, he de volver a salir.

Se acercó a ella y besó su frente, tras lo que se retiró.

-Sí, sabes combatir -murmuró ella con un deje de orgullo en su voz. -Eres como tu madre, Edward y eso es lo que cuenta.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Charlotte y Alice se encontraban barriendo la escalinata de acceso al Palacio. A pesar de todo la vida debía continuar y, ellas, con sus labores, al igual que todos en Vilastagno. Sin embargo, Alice resopló, la preocupación por su patrona casi no la dejaba pensar. A su hermano le habían tratado bien, de hecho volvió a casa sin un solo rasguño. Rezó para que la Condesita tuviera la misma suerte.

Habiendo concluido ya su tarea, iban a encaminarse ambas al interior del Palacio cuando vieron llegar a un grupo a caballo, y, para regocijo suyo, Bella iba entre ellos. Las muchachas dejaron caer sendas escobas y corrieron dentro a dar la noticia.

-Ha vuelto -gritaba Alice. -¡La Condesa ha vuelto!

Todos salieron al exterior a recibirla, incluidas Victoria y Rosalie.

-¡Emmett! ¡Bella! -exclamó esta última mientras bajaba la escalinata.

-¡Qué cariño tan conmovedor tenéis por vuestro primo! -sugirió con declarada intención Victoria, caminando justo tras ella. -Habría esperado un orden distinto en vuestras exclamaciones.

Rosalie hizo caso omiso a su malintencionado comentario y se apresuró a abrazar a su prima.

-¡Qué alivio que estés bien!

-Sí -añadió Victoria con fingido interés mientras besaba sus mejillas. -Gracias a Dios.

-Dejadla respirar -se quejó Emmett pasando su brazo por sus hombros y encaminándose dentro del Palacio. -Debes descansar.

-Está bien -accedió Bella.

-Preparadle una tila y algo para comer -les indicó a las doncellas, -y tú, Alice, prepárale un baño caliente.

-Sí, Señor Conde -se apresuró Alice a obedecer. -Bienvenida a casa, Condesita -le sonrió Alice a lo que Bella respondió de igual forma.

Emmett apenas había dejado a Bella en su habitación cuando Peter fue a su encuentro.

-Señor Conde, el Capitán James está aquí -le informó.

Emmett resopló poniendo rumbo hacia la entrada. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse con él tras lo sucedido pero no creía que fuera tan pronto.

-Capitán -lo saludó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. -Teniente -se dirigió a Jasper que, en esa ocasión lo acompañaba y quien, al contrario que James, se apresuró a inclinar su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Conde Ranieri, os habréis dado cuenta que la acción que habéis cometido hoy es de extrema gravedad -fue directo al punto.

-Soy plenamente consciente de ello -reconoció. -¿Lo habéis cogido?

-Han conseguido escapar -farfulló James.

-¿Y puedo preguntaros que haréis con el grano ahora? -quiso saber.

-Mis soldados lo están llevando al Fuerte, allí estará seguro -le informó.

Emmett lo miró con desaprobación, era su grano al fin y al cabo, pero James se negó a dar ningún tipo de explicación.

-Vuestro gesto ha puesto en peligro al rehén, a vos mismo y sobre todo a mis hombres -le dijo sin embargo.

-Me hago cargo, Capitán pero vos entendedme a mí -se defendió. -Para vos se ha tratado tan solo de una acción militar. Para mí se trataba de salvar la vida a mi hermana.

-Aprecio vuestra sinceridad -alegó con cierta ironía, -pero ahora es indispensable que colaboréis -puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-Claro, Capitán -asintió Emmett. -¿De qué manera?

-Deseo interrogar a vuestra hermana -declaró con firmeza.

-Está muy cansada...

-No es una sugerencia -le atajó con suficiencia.

-Muy bien -tuvo que aceptar.

-Teniente, haz que preparen un carruaje -le pidió.

-A sus órdenes -se cuadró Jasper.

-Voy a buscarla -le anunció Emmett.

-¿Os importa si espero en la biblioteca? -preguntó James con cierta altivez.

-Por favor -le hizo un seña Emmett con la mano y falsa sonrisa afable en sus labios.

En cuanto se encaminó hacia la habitación de Bella se dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su cara. Aquel capitán comenzaba a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían.

Con mirada ausente, Bella se dejaba asistir por Alice que la ayudaba a vestirse. Apenas si había comido, no era capaz, aunque bien era cierto que el baño había conseguido relajarla un poco, mas no lo suficiente para mitigar aquella zozobra que anidaba en su interior. Rogaba porque Edward estuviera bien, debía confiar en que así fuera, pero el fuego cruzado había sido encarnizado y podría estar herido. ¿Mas cómo hacer para averiguar?

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar? -escuchó la voz de Emmett tras la puerta.

-Adelante -le indicó.

-El Capitán James está aquí -le dio a conocer. -Quiere hablar contigo.

-Habría preferido evitar un interrogatorio así, tan pronto -se quejó ella.

-Yo también -concordó él, -pero, al parecer, tan sólo está intentando cumplir con su deber.

-Emmett, ¿fue tuya la idea de la emboscada? -se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de mostrarse lo más despreocupada posible.

-Jamás te habría puesto en peligro semejante -negó él rotundamente.

-¿Y han apresado a ese bandido? -preguntó ella tratando de simular desinterés.

-Para desdicha de James ha logrado escapar -le aclaró con cierto aire divertido.

-¿Y para ti no? -se sorprendió ella del cambio.

-Si no hubiera aparecido James, todo habría salido tal y como habíamos acordado -le explicó. -Eso habla mucho a su favor.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar al Capitán -se apresuró a caminar Bella, situándose delante de su hermano. La expresión de alegría que se dibujaba en ese momento en su rostro sería difícil de esconder y de justificar.

Al llegar a la biblioteca James la esperaba en la puerta.

-Entrad, por favor -solicitó. -Sólo vuestra hermana -le interrumpió el paso a Emmett.

-Pero...

-Lo siento, Señor Conde -y cerró la puerta tras entrar, dejando a Emmett con su rictus desbordado en sorpresa y malestar.

-Capitán, estoy muy cansada -alegó Bella sentándose en un diván.

-Me imagino -admitió James, -pero es mi deber hacerle unas preguntas.

Bella asintió con desgana.

-Decidme, ¿recordáis algo? -comenzó James. -Cualquier pequeño detalle sobre el secuestro, a alguno de los bandidos... cualquier cosa que pudiera darnos alguna pista.

Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Vamos Condesita, intendad colaborar -insistió con sequedad.

-Me han tenido atada y vendada todo el tiempo y cuando me llevaron a la guarida era de noche -le explicó con apatía. -¿Como podría acordarme de algo?

-¿Habéis oído algún sonido, algún ruido particular durante el secuestro? Animales de granja, por ejemplo -indagó James.

-Sí, he oído gallinas -dijo Bella con tono desenfadado.

-Entonces podríais estar en el pueblo -aventuró James.

-No, no era el pueblo -negó ella categóricamente.

-¿Cómo podéis estar segura? -preguntó él con suspicacia. -Si habéis oído a las gallinas tendríais que estar en una granja o algo parecido. ¿Por qué no en el pueblo?

-No estábamos en el pueblo -le reiteró ella. -Estábamos seguramente en medio del bosque, Capitán.

-¿Estáis convencida? -inquirió con cierto malestar en su voz.

-Más que convencida -aseveró ella.

-Por mi fe que no entiendo porqué habríais de mentirme pero lo estáis haciendo -la culpó al fin.

-¿Cómo os permitís dudar de mi palabra? -se exaltó ella. Sabía que era mala actriz y que mentía aún peor pero, tal vez, darse por ofendida la haría salir del paso.

-¿Gallinas en mitad del bosque? -se mofó él.

-Pensad lo que queráis -continuó ella. -Yo estoy segura de lo que he oído.

-Vos os estáis burlando de mí -sentenció James impávido, -y es algo que no toleraré por más tiempo. Ahora vendréis conmigo.

-¿A dónde? -trató de negarse.

-He dicho que vendréis conmigo -le exigió "invitándola" a acompañarle.

A pesar de la oposición de Emmett, James condujó a Bella a la entrada, donde aguardaba una carroza flanqueada por Jasper a caballo.

Los tres de encaminaron hacia el bosque y recorrieron sus senderos por largo rato, y que, a Bella se le antojaron horas. Para su alivio ninguno de aquellos caminos le era en absoluto conocido hasta que avistaron un claro.

El carruaje se detuvo y James la ayudó a bajar. Jasper los seguía a una distancia prudencial.

-Condesita, habéis afirmado que estabais en el bosque -le recordó mientras caminaban. -¿Es posible que hayáis oído el sonido del agua de esta cascada?

Bella enmudeció por un momento... aquel violento torrente, los salientes que cruzaban su cauce... No, jamás habría podido olvidar aquel torrente en el que casi pierde la vida.

-No lo sé, no podría decirlo con certeza -titubeó con la mirada perdida en el arroyo.

-Os ruego que os fijéis atentamente.

Y Bella lo vio, al otro lado, en aquella orilla agreste que la había obligado a cruzar el riachuelo en su huida; un reflejo azul de seda, la del lazo de su vestido que pendía de un matorral y que debió de habérsele enganchado.

James observó a Bella por un instante, su expresión, su mirada fija _¿habría recordado algo?_ Giró su vista para dirigirla al mismo punto que ella cuando sintió su mano sobre su brazo.

-Capitán, os lo ruego, vayámonos. Estoy muy cansada -dijo instintivamente tratando de que él no se percatara de su descubrimiento. Sin embargo, en su intención, quizás había depositado más languidez y dulzura de la que ella habría deseado.

-Un tono amistoso, por fin -se sonrió James observando la mano de Bella. -Estaría bien que lo adoptarais más a menudo. Quizás yo también podría adoptarlo con el pueblo si tan sólo vos...

Bella apartó la mano rápidamente, como si le quemara. _¿Que había querido insinuar? ¿Le estaba sugiriendo un precio a cambio de sus atenciones, de que ella se mostrara amable con él?_ Su rostro se ensombreció y se encaminó hacia la carroza y aquello a James no le pasó inadvertido, sintiéndose airado, molesto. Estaba resultando una muchacha demasiado inaccesible y empezaba a exasperarse.

-Vamos al pueblo -le indicó a Jasper, lejos de cumplir con la petición de la joven.

En cuanto los habitantes del pueblo los vieron llegar se arremolinaron sobresaltados, la visita del Capitán francés nunca era algo digno de festejar.

-¿Qué hace con James? -preguntó ofuscado Edward que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la plaza con Esme y Carlisle, al ver al Capitán ayudando a Bella a descender de la carroza.

-Al poco de llegar Bella al Palacio, acudió con la firme intención de interrogarla -le aclaró Esme.

-Esto debe formar parte de la investigación -añadió Carlisle con sorna.

-Quedaos aquí -les pidió a ambos, mientras se encaminaba al centro de la plaza, donde James había hecho alinear a los campesinos, como si de una cadena de reconocimiento se tratara. Edward no pudo evitar alarmarse ante la situación que se estaba dando en esos precisos momentos...

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntaba James.

-Michael -respondió su interlocutor.

Bella lo observó durante un instante. _Esa voz._

-¿Lo conocéis? -le preguntó James ante su expresión.

-Por supuesto -vaciló ella un segundo. -Al igual que conozco a todas estas personas, desde que nací -añadió dominando a duras penas el temblor de su voz.

-Quizás podréis reconocer a alguno.

-Ninguno de ellos podría ocasionarme mal alguno -los defendió.

-Vale la pena mirarlos a los ojos -insistió él. -A menudo los menos sospechosos se revelan como verdaderos criminales.

James le hizo una seña para que se fijase bien en todos ellos. A Bella le pareció indignante que siguiera poniendo en tela de juicio su palabra hasta tal punto pero decidió que sería más sencillo si accedía a sus deseos, total, no iba a reconocer a ninguno de ellos como sus secuestradores, _a ninguno_, se repitió mientras volvía a posar los ojos en Michael.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó James con impaciencia. -¿Ni un pequeño detalle que pueda recordar de vuestros raptores?

-Lo siento pero no -se lamentó con su rostro lo más inexpresivo que pudo y tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para mantenerse igual de firme e impasible cuando vio que se acercaba a ellos la única persona a la que había ansiado ver durante todo el día.

-Condesa Ranieri -exclamó Edward con exagerado tono lleno de refinamiento mientras tomaba su mano y se la besaba. -Es una alegría infinita volveros a ver sana y salva -agregó con exagerada preocupación. -Debéis haber vivido un infierno en manos de ese bandolero.

-¿Y vos sois? -lo miró James de arriba a abajo, sin disimular su fastidio.

-Marqués, os presento al Capitán James Malbert y al Teniente Jasper Vilmont. Él es el Marqués Edward D'Arimburgo -los introdujo Bella, quien se esforzaba hasta lo indecible para mantener la compostura y no arrojarse a los brazos de su amado.

Edward se inclinó a lo que James respondió simplemente inclinando su cabeza.

-Un placer, Señor Marqués -se cuadró en cambio Jasper.

-El Capitán James me ha traído al pueblo con la esperanza de que le ayude en la investigación -se apresuró a aclararle Bella ahogando una sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar a sus labios, -pero, por desgracia, temo no haberle sido de ayuda.

-No os aflijáis -le sonrió él sugerente, aquello estaba resultando más gratificante de lo que él creía. El sonrojo de sus mejillas era adorable -El Capitán conseguirá de todos modos encontrar a ese bandido.

-Sois muy gentil al disponer en mi tanta fe -espetó James con ironía.

-La fe que pongo en vos, Capitán, se equipara al desprecio que experimento hacia El Gavilán -alegó Edward tratando de vanagloriarse con él, aunque regocijándose para sus adentros al tener a su supuesto captor frente a frente sin que lo sospechara en lo más mínimo.

-Quisiera irme, Capitán -intervino Bella que había leído claramente en los ojos de Edward. -Estoy muy cansada y hace mucho calor.

-Estáis en lo cierto, Condesa -la cortó Edward con mirada insinuante. -Hay tal bochorno hoy que el único refresco posible sería un buen baño en el lago o en el arroyo.

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder y no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente ante aquella más que declarada invitación.

-Tenéis razón, Marqués -trató de disimular ella .-Seguiré vuestro consejo apenas pueda.

-Marchémonos entonces -los interrumpió James. Se estaba empezando a sentir desplazado en aquella conversación en la que parecían entreverse más cosas de las que se decían en realidad y la situación empezaba a desagradarle, al igual que aquel marquesito estirado.

Le ofreció el brazo a Bella y que ella aceptó, aunque, no sería a él a quien le dedicara la última mirada, la última sonrisa antes de abandonar el pueblo. Previo a subir al carruaje, volteó su rostro hacia él y allí estaban las esmeraldas de sus ojos brillando sólo para ella. Bella le sonrió asintiendo levemente, a lo que él respondió de igual modo. Sí, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él volviera a tenerla entre sus brazos y la esperaría paciente, todo el día si fuera necesario.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido chicas?**

**Sé que estabais preocupadas por la suerte de nuestro Gavilán, pero, como veis ha salido bien librado... por ahora :p**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. De sobra está deciros que vuestros comentarios son la mejor recompensa.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Un besazo!! ^3^**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Por fin habían abandonado el pueblo y, para fortuna y alivio de Bella, volvían al Palacio. Conforme habían ido alejándose del bosque la calma comenzó a acompañarla y, más sabiendo que James no tenía ninguna pista sobre el paradero de El Gavilán... de Edward. Era a la vez tan contradictoriamente emocionante y tan inquietante esa realidad, aunque le atemorizaba en demasía el riesgo que él y sus compañeros corrían.

-Teniente, que den de beber a los caballos y luego te reúnes conmigo -la voz de James la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió Jasper mientras lo veía ayudar a Bella a descender de la carroza.

Desenganchó los caballos y los llevó a la parte trasera del Palacio, donde uno de los muchachos los tomó para llevarlos al abrevadero. Él mismo se acercó a una fuente, ciertamente era un día muy caluroso y el agua fresca que brotaba de ella le ayudó a mitigarlo un poco. Se secaba de manera despreocupada la boca con el dorso de su mano cuando la vio aparecer. Caminaba hacia la fuente, con andar grácil y liviano, con un cántaro apoyado en su cadera de forma endiabladamente femenina y sin que ella, y de eso estaba seguro, fuera consciente de ello. Cuando por fin ella se percató de su presencia, Alice bajó el rostro tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios y Jasper la observaba ir hacia él, ensimismado, deleitándose de aquella imagen angelical.

-Hola, Alice -la saludó suavemente, con una sonrisa radiante en su cara que expresaba bien cuanto se alegraba de verla.

-Hola, Teniente -respondió tímida, inclinándose brevemente.

Jasper inclinó su rostro serio ahora para mirarla de reojo, con una mezcla de desaprobación e incitación en sus ojos.

-Hola, Jasper -rectificó ella al comprender, sonriendo.

El joven sonrió también complacido mientras le arrebataba con gesto descuidado la vasija de sus manos y Alice le dejó hacer sintiéndose halagada. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella lanzando un escalofrío por su espalda, alcanzando a escuchar un suspiro que Alice trataba de ahogar sin éxito. Jasper se regocijó para sus adentros; era maravilloso sentir esa sensación con el mero roce de su piel.

-Imagino que ahora estarás más tranquila, ya que la Condesa ha vuelto a casa -aventuró a la vez que colocaba el cántaro bajo la fuente para llenarlo.

-Estoy feliz -repuso risueña. -He pasado un miedo terrible, por la Condesita y también por mi hermano Peter. Es un poco testarudo pero es un buen muchacho.

-Y es el hermano de la muchacha más hermosa que jamás haya visto -agregó inclinándose levemente, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué decís? -se ruborizó ella.

-Sólo la verdad -respondió él con sonrisa seductora. -Y ya que nos dirigimos por nuestros nombres de pila creo que podríamos tratarnos con menos formalidad.

-Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo -alegó por lo bajo, mirando inquisitivamente hacia ambos lados.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque mi hermano no quiere que hable con los soldados franceses y yo... -vaciló ella.

-¿Y tú quieres? -terminó la frase por ella con declarada insinuación, fundiendo su mirada en la de ella.

-Debo irme -titubeó ella azorada por la intensidad de aquel azul de sus ojos, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-Alice -la detuvo tomándola suavemente de un brazo, acercándola a él. La escuchó suspirar de nuevo, notando su dulce y agitado aliento sobre su rostro, quedando sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Jasper los admiró por un momento, sonrosados e inocentemente provocadores y el deseo de poseerlos lo invadió. Tuvo que hacer gala de todo su temple para no hacerlo y desvió sus ojos al gris perlado de los suyos, brillantes, anhelantes... _si fuera cierto... sería tan delicioso tenerla entre sus brazos..._

-Olvidas esto -susurró sobre su boca con voz grave, perdido en el remanso plateado de sus orbes. Deslizó su mano con delicadeza por su brazo hasta la suya y la tomó, colocándola sobre el asa del cántaro.

-Gracias -musitó ella con un hilo de voz, hechizada por el mar de su mirada. La fría arcilla de la vasija la hizo volver a la realidad y se separó de él, vacilante. Jasper soltó su mano y la dejó marchar. Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho cuando la vio perderse tras la puerta de la cocina. Antes de que se cerrara, Alice le dedicó una sonrisa furtiva y otra se esbozó en el rostro masculino como respuesta.

Permaneció unos momentos estático, observando aquella puerta hasta que decidió ir a reunirse con James que aún conversaba con Bella, por lo que permaneció a una distancia prudencial.

-Sois muy querida en el pueblo -le comentaba James a la Condesa.

-Es un cariño correspondido -concordó ella.

-Tantas muestras de afecto -continuó él. -Es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que oigo a alguno de vuestros campesinos expresarse de manera amistosa.

-Se ve que vos no les dais motivos para hacerlo -le reprochó ella.

-Ayudadme vos entonces -le sugirió con suavidad. -Vuestra compañía me ha agradado tanto que me siento bien dispuesto ante esa gente -tomó su mano, gesto con el que acompañaba su insinuación para besársela, tratando ella de esbozar una sonrisa.

Bella se inclinó con fingida complacencia y entró en el Palacio, resonando las palabras del Capitán en su mente. Por el corredor se encontró a una de las doncellas quien le informó que su hermano estaba en la biblioteca.

-Parece que te preocupas más ahora que está con James que cuando estaba en manos de El Gavilán -le reprochaba Victoria a su esposo en vista de su expresión ceñuda.

-Tendría que haber ido con ella -farfulló él incómodo.

-Emmett, está en las mejores manos -apuntó ella.

-Debo admitir que esperaba más dureza por parte de James -resopló Emmett pesadamente. -A fin de cuentas mi acción de esta mañana puede resumirse en el simple hecho de que he cometido un delito y él lo sabe.

-James es un hombre de grandes cualidades -lo alabó Victoria sin reparos -y un óptimo marido para Isabella.

Justo en ese momento la aludida entró a la biblioteca, con la clara impresión de haber escuchado su nombre en el rostro.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -se interesó Emmett en cuanto la vio llegar.

-Ha sido fatigoso -suspiró ella con desgana, -pero también muy instructivo.

-¿Has podido ayudar al Capitán? -aventuró Victoria.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? -se extrañó Emmett.

-Quizás estoy empezando a entender como tratarlo -reconoció rememorando sus palabras de hacía un momento.

-¿Qué intentas decir? -insistió su hermano.

-Tal vez si no me opusiera tanto a él quizás tendría menos ocasiones de desahogarse contra los campesinos -concluyó. -Hoy me ha bastado pedirle algo amablemente para verlo cambiar completamente de actitud.

-Comienzas a entender al fin -sonrió Victoria con aire triunfante.

-No debes cambiar tu comportamiento sólo con la intención de obtener algo a cambio -le reprendió Emmett sin embargo.

-No es esa la cuestión, Emmett -discrepó Bella. -Tú mismo sabes cual es el sentido del deber.

-Aún así...

-La vida es mucho más fácil si la afrontas juiciosamente -interrumpió Victoria a su marido sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.

Bella asintió pesarosa.

-Perdonadme, deseo descansar un poco -se excusó antes de retirarse.

-Esperemos que este ataque de sensatez de tu hermana sea duradero -una sonrisa sagaz se perfiló en sus labios a lo que Emmett respondió con mirada reprobatoria. -Fiate de mí -prosiguió ella ignorándole. -Dentro de poco la veremos casada y no precisamente con Edward D'Arimburgo.

-Victoria...

-Querido, quisiera invitar a mis padres mañana a comer -lo cortó tratando de dejar el tema ahí. -¿Te importa si voy a Turín a avisarles?

-Claro que no -respondió él con un deje de confusión, sin alcanzar a comprender ese repentino cambio de actitud.

Sin embargo, Victoria tenía muy bien pensada su jugada. Sí, acudió a casa de sus padres, cuya visita resultó más que fugaz, para hacerles partícipes de dicha invitación, aunque no era ese el único destino de su salida a Turín; la parada más fructífera, a su modo de ver, sería en el Fuerte San Bartolomeo.

-No estoy acostumbrado a visitas tan gratas -la recibió James en su despacho con cortesía.

-Sois muy gentil -le ofreció ella su mano halagada, y que él besó de inmediato.

James se acercó a un pequeño mueble y sirvió sendas copas, ofreciéndole una a ella.

-¿Por qué brindamos? -preguntó ella sugerente.

-Por la belleza -respondió él con sonrisa incitante.

Ella lo miró seductora por debajo de sus pestañas mientras bebía lentamente.

-Vuestro licor es exquisito -apuntó ella.

-Gracias, Condesa -acordó él. -¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

-No quiero haceros perder el tiempo, Capitán -le aclaró ella, -ni mucho menos alimentar vuestras diferencias con la aristocracia piamontesa.

-Tan solo vuestra pertenencia a ella basta para dulcificar cualquier diferencia -puntualizó él con gallardía.

-En verdad sois muy galante -volvió a alabarlo ella. -Si me lo permitís entonces iré directa al tema.

-Adelante -le instó él.

-El tiempo que habéis pasado junto a Isabella ha dado sus frutos -le informó Victoria.

-Me sorprende oír eso -la contradijo él. -Hoy no parecía muy contenta de estar en mi compañía -apuntó, -y ni que decir tiene el día de vuestra boda.

-Me extraña que un hombre tan experimentado como vos pueda confundir la natural timidez de una muchacha tan joven con la falta de interés -le sonrió ella con picardía.

-Pues a mí no me parece en absoluto tímida -disintió él. -Esta mañana ha tenido ocasión de presentarme al Marqués D'Arimburgo, al que recuerdo perfectamente de vuestro matrimonio, y su actitud con él ha sido todo menos recatada -puntualizó mordaz. -La pretende ¿verdad? -quiso saber. -Y ella no le es indiferente.

-Habéis de saber que mi esposo se opone a cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos -aseveró con firmeza. -Lo que os debe importar es que Isabella ha apreciado mucho vuestras atenciones de hoy, me lo ha confesado ella misma -añadió con declarada intención.

La expresión dura de James se suavizó levemente y Victoria se sintió más que satisfecha con su reacción. Se vanaglorió de lo bien que conducía la situación y vio la resolución de sus planes ir por buen camino.

-Mañana daremos un almuerzo en Palacio -le anunció. -Espero que no tengáis intención de faltar.

-Si es vuestro deseo -concordó él.

Victoria rió complacida, con aire coqueto. Aquello era más fácil de lo que creía.

-Insisto -recalcó ella. -Y os rogaría que me aceptarais un humilde consejo, si es que una mujer como yo puede osar a influenciar a un hombre como vos.

-Escucharé con sumo interés cualquiera de sus indicaciones -la lisonjeó, asintiendo ella con una sugerente caída de pestañas.

-Ya que sois el Caballero de la Revolución, deberíais tener en cuenta el interés que Isabella y mi marido tienen por su pueblo, algo que, si no me equivoco, debería estar acorde con vuestros ideales -supuso ella. -Si quisierais aprovechar vuestra visita para llevar un poco de vuestro grano, el camino hacia la Condesita sería...¿como decirlo?... mucho más fácil -le insinuó.

-Sea entonces -aceptó él. -No me gusta albergar rencores y estaba pensando en ofrecérselo a vuestro marido por la invitación que acabáis de hacerme -quiso justificar su cambio de opinión.

-Es una idea excelente -lo alentó ella, siendo consciente de que así alimentaba el voluble y maleable ego masculino. -Estoy segura de que así os ganaréis su favor y, quien sabe, tal vez sería una buena ocasión para manifestarle vuestros sentimientos.

-Porque así sea -alzó él su copa en un brindis con aire exultante.

Victoria brindó con él, y no sólo por eso sino por su indiscutible triunfo que veía cada vez más cercano, sólo le faltaba dar una puntada más...

-¿Que has invitado a James al almuerzo de mañana? -inquirió Emmett contrariado levantándose de su escritorio.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó ella con simulada inocencia.

-Habrías podido consultarme al menos -refunfuñó él.

-Sólo quería aprovecharme de esta nueva disposición de tu hermana -se excusó ella, aunque por el rostro de Emmett aquello no era suficiente. -James devolverá el grano -agregó entonces de súbito. -Será un obsequio hacia ti por la invitación y hacia ella por su amabilidad de hoy.

-¿El grano? -cuestionó él con suspicacia. -¿Se lo has pedido tú?

-Ha sido iniciativa suya -se apresuró a aclararle.

En el rostro de Emmett se hacía evidente la desconfianza hacia ese gesto del Capitán, y podía adivinar cual era la verdadera intención de su acto.

-Querido, tú déjame hacer -le habló con suavidad intentando disuadirlo. -Aún quieres que Isabella se case ¿no?

-Sí, claro pero...

-Entonces todo irá bien -prosiguió con gran seguridad. -Tú sólo debes consentir cuando él dé el gran paso, cosa que harás ¿verdad? -añadió ella con sonrisa sugerente.

Emmett no respondió y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, meditativo. Victoria no esperaba que accediese así como así, por lo que su silencio le fue más que suficiente. Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba haciendo una buena siembra y pronto recogería los frutos. Aquello era digno de celebrarse.

-Pareces muy ocupado -supuso al ver que su marido volvía a sus quehaceres a pesar de no haberse retirado ella aún. -Me gustaría salir a cazar -continuó. -No lo hago desde que llegó Isabella.

-Espero que lo disfrutes -le deseó Emmett casi sin despegar la vista de los documentos que parecían tan interesantes.

A Victoria aquello no le molestó en absoluto con el buen ánimo del que gozaba en ese instante y, sonriendo con suficiencia se dirigió a su recámara. Estaba entrando cuando sorprendió a la doncella que habían designado como su camarera mirándose al espejo, con uno de sus vestidos cercano a ella, queriendo comprobar que tal se vería enfundada en una prenda así.

-Dios nos asista -exclamó Victoria poniendo los ojos en blanco, sobresaltando a la muchacha que la miraba con gesto de disculpa. -¿Te gustan mis vestidos? -la miró con desdén.

-Mucho, Señora Condesa -reconoció ella.

-Pues a ti te sentarían fatal ¿lo sabes? -aseveró con hiriente tono burlón. -Están hechos para el cuerpo de una mujer noble -se jactó avergonzándola.

-Sí, señora -bajó ella su rostro.

-Voy a salir a cazar así que haz ensillar mi caballo -le ordenó. -¡Muévete!

La doncella se inclinó y salió apresuradamente de la habitación mientras Victoria reía con gozo, contemplando su figura en el espejo. Aquel día todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca, sólo restaba atinarle a un par de piezas al ritmo de su arcabuz.

Caminaba sigilosa por la profundidad del bosque, bordeando una senda, cuando avistó una liebre. Contuvo la respiración a la vez que amartillaba el arma contra su hombro, acercando su mejilla a la culata, apuntando. Le encantaba como la adrenalina se agolpaba en su sangre en los instantes previos al disparo y la sensación de poder que le otorgaba el hecho de tener, con el solo movimiento de su dedo, el destino de una vida a su antojo, aunque fuera la de una mísera alimaña del bosque. A punto estaba de apretar el gatillo cuando el relinchar de caballos advirtió al animal haciéndolo escapar.

Victoria lanzó una maldición al aire mientras un carruaje se detenía a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver a la Marquesa D'Arimburgo en el coche.

-¡Qué agradable coincidencia encontraros aquí! -exclamó Alexandra con fingida sorpresa.

-Me habéis hecho perder la presa -le reprochó Victoria con altivez, apoyando el arma sobre su hombro.

-Cuanto lo siento -se lamentó la Marquesa con simulado pesar. -Quién sabe si no podríais capturar aún alguna más interesante.

Victoria no respondió, aguardando por unos segundos para comprobar si lo que aquella mujer quería decirle eran meras banalidades.

-Debería estar enfurecida con vos -le reprochó en cambio. -No habéis respondido a mi mensaje.

-He tenido cosas que hacer -se excusó ella con desinterés.

-Sí claro, la boda -supuso ella con ironía. -¿Y qué tal vuestra deliciosa cuñada tras el rapto?

-Sois muy amable al preguntarlo, Marquesa. Isabella está sana y salva -alegó con cierto recelo.

-Lástima que no haya sido una oportunidad provechosa para utilizarla en favor del Capitán James -sonrió Alexandra con picardía.

-¿Qué intentáis decir? -preguntó Victoria con cierto disgusto. El no entender las intenciones de aquella mujer le molestaba sobremanera.

-¿No deseáis quizás que se case con el Capitán? -la sacó de dudas.

Victoria no pudo evitar que aquello la sorprendiera.

-Digamos que tengo el don de la adivinación -le aclaró leyéndole el pensamiento. -Y si eso sucediera sabed que me complacería a mí también. Esa chiquilla no es adecuada para mi hijo.

-Esa es la única cosa que tenéis en común vos y mi marido -espetó Victoria mordaz y disgustada. Que Alexandra se inmiscuyera en sus planes no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Volviendo a James -desvió Alexandra el tema con intencionalidad. -Los hombres son criaturas simples y predecibles y basta poco para hacer que ellos hagan lo que una desea. Si queréis algún consejo basta pedirlo -añadió con sonrisa ladina.

-Lo habéis dicho vos -aseveró ella con soberbia y dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar. -Los hombres son criaturas simples por lo tanto no necesitaré consejos.

-Haced como creáis -repuso entonces con dureza, -pero sabed que no toleraré ningún error -sentenció amenazante.

Sin decir más, golpeó la madera del carruaje indicándole al cochero que continuara con la marcha. Victoria permaneció allí observándola por un instante, asombrada y confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mas luego se detuvo a estudiar el trasfondo de aquella conversación. Quizás se había precipitado en su alegato y se preguntó si había obrado con elocuencia al subestimar el apoyo de quien podría ser una aliada. Además, sabía que no le convenía tenerla en calidad de otra cosa, semejante enemiga era más que peligrosa... letal.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Bella salía del Palacio dispuesta a tentar a la suerte yendo al arroyo, a pesar de que probablemente Edward ya no estuviera allí, cuando vislumbró a Rosalie. Caminaba con la mirada ausente por el jardín, perdida en sus pensamientos, que para Bella eran bastante sencillos de descifrar. Una mezcla de impotencia y tristeza la invadió, no podía evitar sufrir por dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, viéndolos distanciarse uno del camino del otro irremediablemente.

-Mi Reino por tus pensamientos -bromeó al alcanzarla.

Rosalie se volteó sobresaltada para mirarla llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Bella -le sonrió tratando de hallar la respiración.

-Sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que pueda transportarte tan lejos de la realidad y me temo que está muy cerca -declaró Bella de forma directa mientras desviaba por un momento su vista hacia la ventana de la biblioteca. Como solía ocurrir, esperaba algún tipo de reproche por parte de Rosalie o, al menos, una negación, pero sólo encontró una mirada llena de melancolía.

-Rosalie...

-No me malinterpretes, Bella -se apresuró a decirle. -Estoy contenta por Emmett. Ya era hora de que encontrase una mujer adecuada para él.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso -hizo Bella un mohín.

-Si él lo cree es más que suficiente -bajó Rosalie su rostro.

-Tú sabes cuanto te admiro Rosalie -tomó su mano. -Quisiera tener tu aplomo y tu fortaleza.

-Lo cierto es que mis fuerzas me abandonaron hace mucho -susurró. -En todo este tiempo esperaba haberlo olvidado pero me he dado cuenta, y de la forma más dolorosa, de que no es así.

-Rosalie... -Bella alzó su mano y la posó sobre su mejilla por la que una fugaz lágrima trataba de escapar.

-Perdóname -sacudió Rosalie su cabeza. -Dios sabe lo que pensarás de mí...

-No hay nada que perdonarte -la calmó.

-Bella, es difícil tener dentro este dolor sin poder hablar de ello con alguien -la miró afligida.

-Te entiendo muy bien -concordó ella. -A veces ciertos secretos son muy difíciles de guardar pero, por desgracia no tenemos elección.

-¿Lo dices por Edward D'Arimburgo? -le preguntó Rosalie. -Te reúnes con él a escondidas ¿verdad?

Bella asintió sabiendo que en realidad el asunto iba más allá de la mera suposición de Rosalie; no era ese el único secreto que ocultaba en su corazón, ni mucho menos el más preocupante. La vida de El Gavilán, de Edward dependían de que no saliera a la luz su doble identidad y eso era lo que sí la aterraba.

-Creo que haces bien en luchar por ese amor -la alentó ella.

-Tú... ¿lo apruebas? -dudó ella sorprendida en cierto modo.

-No puedo obviar el hecho de que Alexandra asesinó a mis padres, pero eso no significa que necesariamente la naturaleza de Edward sea como la de su madre -le ratificó.

-Edward es un joven extraordinario -se apresuró a explicarle. -De buen corazón y nobles principios.

-Mucho has de amarlo para defenderlo con esa pasión -le sonrió ella comprensiva.

Bella se sonrojó profundamente y Rosalie no pudo evitar reír.

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte -posó su mano sobre su hombro. -Estoy feliz por ti.

-Ojalá Emmett pensara como tú -suspiró ella abatida.

-Verás como cambia de parecer -la alentó Rosalie. -Confía en mí.

Y Bella asintió, creyendo, tenía que creer... soñaba con el día en que pudiera amar a Edward libremente, sin que el pasado negro con tintes de fatalidad que sobrevolaba a sus familias estuviera siempre presente, como un estigma. Aquello era propio de las tragedias griegas que solía leer o, sin tener que ir tan atrás en el tiempo, de Romeo y Julieta. Sólo esperaba que su historia tuviera otro fin y no que tuvieran que tomar la muerte como la única opción para estar juntos.

Espoleó de nuevo los costado de su caballo rezando por que la fortuna la acompañara y Edward estuviera en el arroyo. Necesitaba verlo, más que eso, necesitaba que la abrazara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, aunque él tampoco estuviera seguro de que eso fuera verdad. Sin embargo, al llegar allí, el caballo de Edward no estaba. Afligida y llena de desilusión desmontó, atando las riendas en un árbol. Suspiró hondo mientras miraba el tranquilo cauce, ya que había ido hasta allí se daría un baño, quizás eso despejara un poco su mente, sería agradable al menos. Se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior, una camisola de tirantes de lino que la cubría hasta la cadera y una pantoleta que llegaba hasta la rodilla. Terció el vestido en una de las ramas del árbol y caminó hacia el agua. Su frescor la inundó en cuanto introdujo los pies en el cristalino líquido y, aunque su desazón por la ausencia de Edward no se calmó, sonrió mientras nadaba hacia una pequeña cascada disfrutando del refrescante momento.

Se detuvo observando la escena a su alrededor tomando aire profundamente y se vio contagiada por aquella paz. Fue entonces cuando sintió como algo se enredaba alrededor de su cintura y, atemorizada lanzó un grito tratando de zafarse de aquello que intentaba arrastrarla.

-Como sigas pataleando así conseguirás que nos ahoguemos los dos -escuchó tras ella aquella aterciopelada voz que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Edward! -exclamó volteándose y lanzándose a sus brazos.

-He de suponer que te alegras de verme -afirmó con sonrisa torcida.

-Y por lo que veo tú no -se hizo la ofendida, dándose media vuelta, forcejeando para alejarse de sus brazos.

-Eso ni lo sueñes -estiró de su brazo para volver a rodearla con los suyos y atrapando sus labios.

La lucha por escapar de Bella terminó ahí. Volvió a dejarse envolver por sus brazos mientras poseía su boca con vehemencia. Enredó sus manos en sus cabellos cobrizos y Edward la apretó más hacia él, fundiéndose la humedad de sus cuerpos, fusionándose las pequeñas gotas de agua que iban recorriéndolos.

Cuando Edward sintió las puntas de los dedos de Bella surcar las líneas de su espalda desnuda hasta el borde de su pantalón tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Reparó entonces en que era la primera vez que la tenía así entre sus brazos, con únicamente una fina capa de tejido cubriéndola, de forma inútil pues quedaba pegada a su piel mojada y esculpía de forma perfecta las curvas de su figura.

Todo su cuerpo reaccionó al entreabrir Bella sus labios, contagiándolo con su dulce aliento y su boca invadió de forma posesiva la delicada humedad de la suya, femenina y atrayente. Hundió sus dedos en su estrecha cintura haciéndola que se arqueara su cuerpo hacia él, entregándose a su abrazo y besándolo con ardor, sintiendo Edward su interior palpitar, despertándose a un deseo difícil de controlar.

-Bella... -susurró sobre sus labios, tratando de dominar sus sentidos y separándose lentamente de ella.

Bella bajó el rostro sonrojada, apenada y Edward tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarle con la intención de leer en su expresión, en sus ojos el motivo de su aflicción. Era una mezcla de vergüenza por su propia reacción y desilusión por la de él y que Edward comprendió al instante.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya tenido frente a mí -musitó con la mirada incendiada.-Y por supuesto que quiero que seas mía, pero quiero convertirte en mi esposa primero.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó ante tal declaración, sonriendo ampliamente, arrojándose a sus brazos.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -se rió él ante su gesto.

-Sí... no... -lo miró ella confundida. -Me aturdes, Edward -le reprochó ella viendo la sonrisa divertida de él debido a su titubeo.

Edward volvió a abrazarla sonriendo complacido.

-Imagino que no habrá sido como esperabas, yo arrodillado y ofreciéndote un anillo -dijo con voz queda, -pero me gustaría saber cuál es tu respuesta.

-Claro que sí -contestó ella apretándose más a él.

Edward no pudo evitar que escapase de su garganta un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -se separó de él para mirarlo ella ahora con mohín travieso.

-¿Quién aturde a quién? -le respondió él con aire derrotado.

-Tú eres el maestro en eso -repuso Bella antes de que él volviera a tomar sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo el electrizante contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Créeme que no hay nada que desee más que hacerte mi esposa, mi mujer –declaró con grave voz.

-Sin embargo, falta tanto para que eso ocurra -murmuró ella cabizbaja.

-Ven -le pidió tirando de su mano y llevándola a la orilla.

Se sentó reclinándose sobre un árbol y apoyó la espalda de Bella sobre su pecho, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Soy consciente de que tu hermano se opone a nuestro amor -le dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos -pero tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo. No quiero, no voy a renunciar a ti -sentenció con firmeza.

-Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a ti, Edward pero sabes que ese no es el único obstáculo entre nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres? -frunció el ceño.

-¿Hace sólo unas horas que sucedió y ya lo has olvidado? -alegó con fingido malestar. -Cuando te he visto en medio de todos esos soldados...

-Has creído que me enrolaría en el ejercito y sentaría la cabeza ¿no? -bromeó besando su mejilla.

-Esto es serio, Edward. Mantienes una lucha contra los franceses que yo...

-No contra los franceses, Bella -discrepó, -contra James.

-Sí, tu lucha podrá ser justificada y noble pero yo -chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber él.

-Tengo miedo de perderte, no puedo perderte -admitió.

-Confía en mí -le pidió.

-En lo que no confío es en tus métodos -negó ella con la cabeza.

-¿Qué otro método se debe utilizar con un asesino como él? -atajó Edward.

-Pues, de momento, yo ya he conseguido que le vaya a devolver el grano a los campesinos...

-Explícame eso -la miró con suspicacia.

-Victoria fue a hablar con él para invitarlo a un almuerzo que daremos mañana en Palacio y le ha asegurado que llevará consigo el grano para devolverlo al pueblo. Se sentía muy complacido por mi actitud de esta mañana para con él y también por la invitación así que ha prometido restituir el grano en un intento de congraciarse con nosotros.

-¿Tu actitud? -preguntó inquisitivo. -¿No habrá intentado...?

-No seas tan desconfiado -le reprochó. -Me he limitado a comportarme de un modo menos hosco con él que de costumbre, eso es todo.

-Pues yo seré un desconfiado pero tú eres tan ingenua que no alcanzas a comprender con que intención lo hace -le reprendió con dureza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward se puso en pie claramente airado con los brazos en jarra, apoyadas sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Es que no ves que es un impostor, que está tratando de comprarte? -espetó lleno de ira.

-No me hables así, como si fuera una vulgar ramera -se levantó también ella, ofendida.

-En ningún momento he dicho que tú lo hayas permitido -se justificó.

-¿No confías en mí, en mi amor por ti? -le acusó ella.

-Por supuesto que confío, Bella -la tomó de los hombros, -pero no me fío de él y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, deberías ser más cautelosa y mantenerte alejada de James. ¿Es que aún no me crees cuando te digo que es un criminal?

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan, Bella -se exasperó él. -Ese hombre es un vil asesino y la única solución es combatirlo, que vaya a la cárcel y pague por sus culpas.

-¿Y tienes que ser tú quien lo haga? -se soltó ella de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Desde luego tú no -tensó su mandíbula. -Y te lo advierto, Bella. No lo quiero cerca de ti -concluyó dando media vuelta y alejándose hacia el bosque.

Bella permaneció inmóvil, airada, mientras miraba en la dirección en la que Edward había desaparecido. Tras el enojo se dio paso la confusión y, tras ella, la tristeza. Se sentó de nuevo al pié de aquel árbol, abrazadas sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a anegar sus ojos, confudiéndose aquellas gotas con las de agua que aún cubrían su cuerpo, en el que todavía podía sentir el calor de los brazos de Edward. Ahora su piel empezaba a acusar su ausencia de forma dolorosa... _¿Cómo de la más hermosa declaración de amor habían ido a parar a eso?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hola chicas!!!**

**Antes que nada perdón por el retraso! Lo siento, he tenido problemas con mi brazo y me ha mantenido alejada del pc varios días... pero vuelvo a la carga!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que, si es así, me lo hagáis saber. No os imagináis cuanto me animan vuestros comentarios. Como leí por ahí... es nuestro único sueldo :p**

**Chao!!!**

**Besos!! ^3^**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Rosalie continuaba con su deambular por los jardines de la finca. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que Bella se había marchado, en realidad había perdido la noción, aunque, poco le importaba. En esos momentos, en su mente no había lugar para ese tipo de nimiedades, ya fuera el tiempo o el espacio; sus pensamientos estaban completamente ocupados por él, al igual que su corazón, conviviendo en perfecta armonía con aquella agonía que a veces salía a flote asfixiándola.

Desde hacía meses había tratado de idear alguna excusa plausible para volver a Vilastagno o, más bien, para volver a verlo a él. Sonrió con amargura al recordar el día en que recibió su carta invitándolos a ella y a Marco a su matrimonio. Fue el momento más feliz y, a su vez, el más doloroso de su vida, como si ese dualismo fuese posible o pudiera darse en una misma y única realidad. Y así era, porque a la vez que su corazón palpitaba rebosante de alegría en su pecho ante la idea de volver a verlo, lo sintió resquebrajarse al saber que se uniría a otra. Lo que la hirió como un puñal mortífero fue que, con aquello, le respondía a la duda que tantas veces la había asaltado... definitivamente Emmett no la amaba o, al menos, la había olvidado, cosa que ella no había conseguido.

Si hubiera podido eludir aquella visita a Vilastagno lo habría hecho, aún ahora lo hubiera deseado. Aquella herida, lejos de sanar seguía más sangrante que nunca porque, esa incertidumbre que tanta compañía le había hecho por años había vuelto a asaltarla y, como una pesada losa sobre su dolor, el beso que le diera la víspera de su boda no había hecho más que alimentarla. Lo peor de todo era que no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de su arrebato. Trató de excusarlo con el típico nerviosismo previo al matrimonio o como aquel acto que había quedado inconcluso la noche antes de partir a luchar y que necesitaba concretar para cerrar aquel ciclo y empezar en paz su nueva vida. Sea como fuere, la única verdad era que había abierto una brecha en ella imposible de obviar, todo el esfuerzo de aquellos años por sacarlo de ella había resultado pueril e inútil. Su traidor corazón seguía palpitando por él, a pesar de sus deseos, con el simple hecho de verlo, como en ese preciso instante en que lo veía caminar hacia ella, cabizbajo. Eso era algo que también la atormentaba sin piedad, la expresión sombría y taciturna que dibujaban sus facciones cuando creía que nadie lo observaba, llevándola a la creencia de que, en realidad, no era feliz. _Si al menos uno de los dos fuera dichoso..._

-¡Rosalie! -lo escuchó exclamar cuando casi lo tuvo enfrente. Toda aquella pesadumbre que acababa de vislumbrar se tornó en una amplia sonrisa. El corazón de Rosalie respondió a aquello con un vuelco en su pecho.

-¿A dónde vas tan preocupado? -quiso saber.

-Debo revisar unas cosas en la granja -le informó. -Aunque, no es eso lo que me aflige -reconoció.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad? -le alentó.

Emmett suspiró con pesadez.

-Mañana daremos una comida en honor a la familia de Victoria y he sabido por ella que también asistirá el Capitán James -le anunció. -Mucho me temo que tendré que tomar una decisión en cuanto a sus intenciones para con Bella y, ciertamente, no sé si será la adecuada.

-Bella ya es una mujer con derecho a decidir por ella misma -le dio su opinión aunque él no la hubiera pedido. Bien sabía que no era necesario que lo hiciera. -Y, por descontado -añadió, -James no es el hombre adecuado para ella.

-¿Edward D'Arimburgo sí lo es? -inquirió él molesto.

-Sí -afirmó ella con seguridad. -Y, entre toda la cantidad de razones que se me ocurren para que así sea -prosiguió a pesar de su intención de replicar, -la más importante de todas es que lo ama.

Emmett sostuvo su mirada con rictus severo por un segundo, para luego bajar el rostro con aire de derrota.

-El amor... -alegó meditabundo. -El amor no lo es todo y bien lo sabemos ambos.

Rosalie se tensó ante esa afirmación. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Que en realidad si sentía amor por ella pero no había sido lo bastante fuerte como para luchar por él? ¿Era un sentimiento tan banal que no había sido motivo suficiente como para confesárselo y haber impedido así que ella uniera su vida a Marco? Si bien, lo que la impulsó a ella a no luchar fue el despecho, la indiferencia que pareció mostrarle cuando regresó de la guerra, ¿cuál había sido el suyo para darse por vencido sin ni siquiera haberse mostrado ante ella?

-Lo que en una ocasión no lo fue todo para ti, en esta situación sí debería serlo -repuso en tono de reproche. -No permitas que Bella cometa tus mismos errores.

Emmett hizo ademán de responder pero Rosalie no se lo permitió. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo con aquella réplica en los labios. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no voltear a mirarlo se dirigió hacia el sendero principal que conducía al Palacio, encontrándose a Victoria que caminaba hacia a ella.

-Rosalie, querida ¿has visto a Emmett? -preguntó la mujer con cierta suspicacia.

-Acabo de verlo en el jardín -le indicó. -Me dijo que se dirigía a la granja a solucionar un asunto -agregó con normalidad en su voz.

Entonces Victoria lanzó una risa cínica sorprendiendo a Rosalie.

-Bien sabía yo que si a alguien debía pedirle cuentas sobre mi marido, esa sería a ti, querida -apostilló con mirada mordaz.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó confundida.

-Por favor, Rosalie -suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Todo el mundo sabe lo que significa el primer amor de una muchacha -sugirió con malicia. -Por mí está bien, siempre que los fantasmas del pasado se mantengan ahí, en el pasado y lo más alejados posible.

Aquello cayó sobre Rosalie como un jarro de agua fría y se avergonzó de la forma en que Victoria le reclamaba sus derechos sobre Emmett, cosa que, aun siendo del todo legítima, le era difícil reconocer. Su presencia allí estaba de más y Victoria así se lo hacía saber, sin tapujo alguno.

-No te apures -le dijo guardando la compostura o intentándolo al menos. -Esta misma tarde Marco y yo nos iremos.

-No me malinterpretes -se excusó con fingido pesar. -No era mi intención importunarte.

-Al contrario -agregó manteniéndose firme. -En mi nombre y en el de mi esposo te agradezco la hospitalidad y te deseo una gran felicidad en tu matrimonio.

-Gracias, querida -su sonrisa triunfante era el complemento perfecto a su entonación y su mirada ladina.

-Ahora, si me permites, iré a disponer nuestro equipaje -se excusó, deseando alejarse de aquel rostro pérfido lo antes posible.

-Es propio -le contestó cuando ya se encaminaba hacia el interior.

Rosalie ni siquiera había esperado su respuesta y, con paso apresurado se dirigía a su recámara. Le apenaba tener que marcharse de allí de esa manera pero tampoco tenía porqué soportar las indirectas de Victoria, máxime cuando contaba con todo el derecho de hacerlas. Realmente, si sospechaba o no acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Emmett era lo que menos le importaba. Lo que la mortificaba era el hecho de que hiciera valer su posición de esposa ante ella, pues, aunque su clara intención era la de ofenderla, conseguía, sin que posiblemente se lo propusiera, herirla en lo más profundo ya que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ocupar su lugar. Era una completa tortura permanecer allí por más tiempo por lo que decidió que partirían inmediatamente. No era necesario dilatar más ese momento, así que se lo comunicaría a su marido.

Cuando llegó a su recámara lo halló frente a un lienzo, pintando.

-¿Es alguien en particular? -se interesó ella por la dama de aquel retrato.

-Verdaderamente no creo que te importe -espetó Marco con desgana y hastío, sin despegar la vista del cuadro.

-¿Qué te pasa Marco? -le demandó tras aquel ataque gratuito. -¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¡Maldición Rosalie! -blasfemó soltando el pincel sobre el caballete. -¿Cómo hacértelo entender? -inquirió con ironía. -Aquí siento que me ahogo -señaló a su alrededor. -No soy capaz de pintar. Tú y tu acérrimo e incomprensible deseo de permanecer aquí me lo habéis impedido.

-Marco, hemos vivido una situación muy difícil -trató de explicarle. -Bella apenas ha vuelto de...

-Bella y Emmett, Emmett y Bella -la cortó con exasperación. -¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa? Me importan un bledo, igual que yo a ellos.

-Eso no es cierto...

-Me importa bien poco si es cierto o no -atajó con brusquedad. -Yo soy un artista y necesito de mi espacio, de mi libertad. Me siento secuestrado en este lugar tan sofocante.

-Está bien -trató de calmarlo. -Nos vamos esta misma tarde, voy a ordenar que nos preparen el equipaje.

-Por fin las musas han insuflado algo de inspiración a esa cabeza hueca tuya -elevó los brazos con gesto teatral, para, inmediatamente, voltearse y tornar la atención a su pintura, sin importarle la mueca de amargura de su esposa.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

El sonido de los floretes estrellándose uno contra a otro era atronador, resonando el choque del metal en las paredes de la estancia mientras las filosas hojas silbaban en el aire una y otra vez, con rapidez y acierto. Nadie habría afirmado que era un simple entrenamiento o un encuentro amistoso, bien parecía un duelo a muerte.

-Cálmate, Edward -le reclamó Carlisle resistiendo su embate por enésima vez. -Yo no soy James -lo separó de él empujándolo con fuerza, sacudiéndolo y haciendo con aquel movimiento que retornara la cordura al muchacho.

-Lo siento -se excusó pasando una mano por sus cabellos con nerviosismo, con la respiración agitada. -Saberla con ese ser inmundo me enloquece.

-Esme me ha confirmado lo que te dijo Bella -le comentó sin intención de ahondar en la herida, sin conseguirlo en vista de la expresión de Edward. -Muy astuto ese James -trató de desviar el tema. -Usa la táctica del bastón y de la zanahoria y, mientras tanto juega, con la vida y el sustento de los campesinos.

-Ese canalla no da puntada sin hilo -le aseguró. -Y lo que más me desespera es que intenta atrapar en su red a Bella.

-Confía un poco más en ella -le animó palmeando su espalda.

-Por supuesto que confío en ella -aseveró molesto. Ya era la segunda persona ese día que ponía en duda su confianza en Bella. -En quien no confío es en él. A ti no tendré que convencerte de que es un canalla ¿o sí? -añadió con sarcasmo.

Carlisle lo miró con desaprobación.

-Siempre exigirá algo más a cambio del grano -continuó Edward ignorando su mohín. -Todo con tal de no cumplir su palabra.

-¿Crees que no devolverá el grano mañana? -aventuró Carlisle.

-Estoy completamente seguro -sentenció Edward con firmeza. -Apostaría mi alma en ello.

-En ese caso, habrá que reunir a los hombres.

La capciosa sombra que espiaba agazapada aquel momento decidió que ya era tiempo de informar a su patrona y se alejó de allí con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado.

-Es una gran ocasión para quitarnos a esa chiquilla molesta de encima -aseveró Alexandra apretando su pañuelo en su puño con ansiedad. -Confiemos en Victoria por el momento. Me parece lo suficientemente hábil -disfrazó la palabra con vileza.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Señora Marquesa -intervino el sirviente.

-¡Tú te callas! -le atajó amenazante. -Aunque si fallase, yo me basto y me sobro para llevar a cabo mis propios planes -concluyó con la mirada inyectada en perversidad.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Rosalie recorrió con la vista la ostentosa y deslumbrante estancia que Tanya había asignado como sus dormitorios. Había sido muy amable al invitarlos a pasar una temporada en su Palacio, conociendo los planes de Marco de retratar a Angela, y Rosalie no pudo menos que reconocer lo conveniente de aquello, dada la cercanía a la que se encontraban ambos palacios.

Se acercó a la cómoda y dejó sobre ella con gran desgana su bolso de mano, para colocar, con verdadera apatía sus enseres personales. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma tan repentina en que se habían marchado de Vilastagno, apenas se habían despedido de nadie. Sólo acudieron a saludarla Esme, Alice y algunos siervos más. Bella aún no había regresado de su paseo, ni Emmett de la granja y, de forma muy conveniente, Victoria le había expresado a su camarera su intención de recostarse después de su salida a cazar.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquella tristeza que la había invadido desde que pusiera un pié en el carruaje y decidió que aquello sería lo mejor, al menos para su corazón.

_Adiós Emmett..._

-Gracias a Dios nos hemos ido de aquel lugar -irrumpió Marco en su recámara con declarado entusiasmo en su rostro.

-Sigo sin entender por qué te ha disgustado tanto -murmuró ella afligida, a lo que él respondió con una seca mirada. -De todos modos no volveremos allí en mucho tiempo -añadió, complaciéndolo a él y martirizándose ella.

-Mejor así -espetó él con insultante alegría. -Sabes que es difícil encontrar temas nuevos, interesantes, la inspiración -apostilló mirándola de arriba a abajo con desinterés. -Pero aquí se respira otro aire y no veo la hora de comenzar el retrato de Angela -añadió casi saboreando la excitación que aquello le producía. -Iré mañana mismo al Palacio Dimonte.

-Mañana no creo que pueda ser posible -apuntó Rosalie con voz monótona mientras retomaba su tarea en el tocador. -Los Dimonte pasarán el día en Vilastagno.

-¿En Vilastagno? -inquirió con el rostro crispado.

-Sí -repuso ella sin comprender su cambio de actitud.

-¿Tú lo sabías y no me has dicho nada? -la acusó con dureza.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué me pasa? -repitió con sarcasmo. -Tú me odias ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso? -se defendió ella.

-¿Y tú por qué siempre tienes que contrariarme, entorpecer mi trabajo? -la tomó por un brazo con brusquedad. -Todo este tiempo me has tenido en ese odioso lugar haciéndome perder mi precioso tiempo y ahora que tendría que estar allí me traes a Turín.

-Marco te lo ruego, cálmate -trató ella de zafarse de su agarre, consiguiendo, en vez de eso, que él se encolerizara más.

-¿Qué me calme? -se rió en su cara. -¿Y además te atreves a tratarme como si fuera un niño? Una mujer tan insignificante y gris como tú -agregó zarandeándola.

-Marco...

-Tú no quieres que yo exprese mi arte -la empujó en un ataque de ira hacia la cómoda, golpeándose violentamente ella en la espalda contra el mueble. -Intentas impedirme que pinte a Angela Dimonte ¿verdad?

-¿Pero por qué me haces esto? -preguntó con estupor, con las lágrimas corriendo ya por sus mejillas en una mezcla de dolor y humillación.

-Porque es lo único que merece un ser miserable e insípido como tú -alegó antes de que le propinara el primer golpe, el que cruzó su cara de forma dolorosa haciéndole que todo se volviera oscuro, invadiendo su boca con el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

Rosalie lanzó un grito de dolor y trató de proteger su rostro con ambas manos al ver que Marco volvía a alzar su mano y él emitió una carcajada endiablada ante su gesto, helándola de terror.

-Qué deliciosa la actitud femenina -se burló. -Y tan inútil -añadió con acritud, bajando entonces su mano, abofeteándola de nuevo y haciéndola caer con la sacudida, -inútil como toda tú que ni siquiera has sabido darme un hijo -escupió mientras asestaba una patada en aquella zona que él creía hueca y vacía, su vientre.

Rosalie se encogió a causa del dolor, aplastando las rodillas contra su pecho y ocultando su cara entre sus manos, ahogando un grito en su cortada respiración. -_Por favor, Marco_ -le rogaba. Su orgullo había huido de ella hacía mucho tiempo, con su primera lágrima y sólo el miedo, mas bien el pavor, quedaba presente, al igual que el sufrimiento que laceraba todo su cuerpo y el afán de supervivencia y de salvaguardar su integridad física. Cerró los ojos a la espera de un nuevo golpe que, milagrosamente no llegó.

-Inservible -le oyó farfullar mientras el sonido de sus pasos se alejaba de ella.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Rosalie pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto. Era el único consuelo que solía quedarle... después de tantos insultos, de tantos golpes.

Maldijo, como siempre hacía, su condición de mujer, de pertenecer con deshonra a aquel género que debía soportar con resignación la humillación, los abusos y sin oportunidad alguna de escape, en una época donde una amante o una prostituta eran menos infames que una mujer que abandonaba su hogar, por maltrecho que éste estuviera. Hacerlo significaba quedar desprovista de todo, y ya no sólo de sus posesiones o su título, aquello era lo de menos. Lo peor era perder su dignidad pues se convertiría en una mujer señalada, marcada, cuya única forma de sobrevivir sería vendiendo su cuerpo por unas míseras monedas.

Lloró con amargura, apiadándose de su propia desgracia y su propio destino, blasfemando al recordar el día en que conoció a aquel demonio y ella se dejó llevar por el desamor en que la sumió la indiferencia de Emmett, permitiendo que el espíritu bohemio y aventurero de Marco la deslumbrara. Aquello que le pareciera oro un día, pronto se tornó en bardo y vulgar latón, con su falso brillo, una grotesca imitación.

Volvió a maldecirse, con más rabia incluso que la vez anterior; negando con la cabeza. No, ella era la única culpable de todo lo que le sucedía y no le quedaba mayor salida que sobreponerse. Aunque eso sería después, antes derramaría todas las lágrimas que contenía su alma, tal vez así mitigara un poco el dolor.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Cuando Emmett llegó al comedor para la cena se sorprendió al ver un único cubierto dispuesto en la mesa.

-Supongo que el hecho de que el resto de servicios no estén colocados en la mesa no se debe a un descuido ¿verdad? -le cuestionó a Esme que llegaba con la bandeja en la manos para servirle.

-La Condesita dijo no tener apetito y vuestra esposa pidió que le llevasen la cena a su recámara -le aclaró. -Rosalie y su esposo se marcharon esta tarde -dio por fin la información que él quería realmente.

-¿Se han ido? -se extrañó. -¿Adónde?

-A Turín, se hospedarán en el Palacio de la Condesa Tanya hasta que partan hacia Florencia.

Emmett no respondió, salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Él mismo colocó los arreos a su caballo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía ir a Turín, en ese mismo instante.

Espoleó con saña su montura obligándolo a acelerar su galope. Rosalie no podía irse así, siendo aquella absurda discusión las últimas palabras que cruzasen, aunque, en realidad no sabía que era lo que producía aquel desazón, si ese detalle o el simple hecho de que ella se hubiera marchado.

Tras un viaje, que a él se le antojó eterno, arribó al Palacio Destacci y llamó con premura.

-Soy el Conde Ranieri -le informó a un siervo que abría la puerta con aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Sin duda había debido apresurarse en vestirse para acudir a su llamado. -Anunciame a la Condesa Tanya.

-Debéis perdonadme, Señor Conde -se excusó él. -La Condesa ya se retiró a descansar.

-Es de vital importancia que hable con mi prima, la Marquesa Rosalie -espetó con impaciencia y un tono de gravedad en su voz. Debía conseguir a como diera lugar que le permitiera pasar, a pesar de la hora intempestiva. -Guíame hasta ella -insistió en vista de su reticencia.

Finalmente el criado accedió y le permitió el paso. Tras un enjambre de corredores y pasillos suntuosamente acicalados llegaron a una puerta.

-No es preciso que me anuncies -le informó viendo sus intenciones de abrir la puerta y, espero hasta que se hubiera retirado para hacerlo él.

Cuando finalmente entró a aquella recámara, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¡Emmett! -exclamó Rosalie, que yacía echa un ovillo en la cama, con claros signos de llanto en su rostro.

El primer impulso de Emmett fue correr hacia su lecho y sentarse a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos y refugiándola en su pecho.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó atormentado ante esa imagen. -¿Por qué lloras?

Mas obtuvo su respuesta al separarse de ella y mirar su rostro, habiendo posado sus dedos en su mejilla con la intención de enjugar sus lágrimas. Aun a la luz mortecina de las velas, aquellas sombras no daban lugar a dudas y recorrió, estudió su cara con el estupor sembrado en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo ha osado en ponerte un solo dedo encima? -estalló en furia. -¿Dónde está ese malnacido? -la soltó haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-¡No, Emmett! -lo detuvo ella. -Habrá ido a algún burdel. No suele volver hasta el amanecer.

-¿No _suele_? -la miró con espanto comprendiendo el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras y se sintió morir ante aquello, ante la crueldad de su maltrato y del alma putrefacta de aquel ser mezquino, al que no se le podía llamar hombre, y que lejos de mostrar arrepentimiento, volvía a constatar de la forma más vil el poder, la superioridad y el derecho que algunos hombres creían tener sobre las mujeres y que, como aquel engendro del demonio, acostumbraban a demostrar como si de una rutina se tratase.

Con mano temblorosa, comenzó a deslizar las puntas de sus dedos sobre los surcos que habían dejado sus lágrimas, tratando de borrarlas, con extrema suavidad mientras, las suyas, inundaban sus ojos. Esto no debía haber ocurrido, nunca, jamás y sintió como se le retorcían las entrañas al llegar a su mente la cruda certeza en que habían desembocado sus propios errores. Era él quien debía haber pagado por aquello, no ella.

-Perdóname, Rosalie -dijo en un lamento. Sentía como si aquellos golpes hubieran venido de su propia mano y eso le quebraba el alma.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -susurró ella.

-Yo provoqué que esto pasara -continuó con su elegía. -Por mis miedos, mi indecisión y por anteponer mi condición al amor que sentía por ti.

-¿De qué hablas? -quiso saber ella, mientras dejaba que el roce de aquellos dedos continuaran dándole el consuelo que todo su llanto no había conseguido.

-Rosalie, soy un hijo bastardo -le recordó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. -La idea de no ser digno de mi apellido siempre ha descansado sobre mí como una pesada carga, y -bajó su rostro con pesadumbre, -por el mismo motivo, nunca creí merecerte.

-¿Era por eso? -preguntó ella con cierto brillo en sus ojos, hecho que maravilló a Emmett dado el cariz de la situación. -Entonces, ¿me amabas?

-No te amaba, Rosalie -negó él con la cabeza. -Te amo, te he amado siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi frente a mí siendo unos niños.

Y aquello bastó para que su vapuleado corazón volviera a latir, con fuerza, golpeando su pecho. Ni siquiera trato de reprimirse, alzó sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el cuello de Emmett, abrazándolo.

-Si te hubiera hablado aquella noche -rememoró Emmett su partida al campo de batalla, -te habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, tantas lágrimas.

-Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí -musitó ella, hundido su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-No, lo importante es que nunca me iré de tu lado -la corrigió separándola de él para poder mirarla a los ojos, para que ella comprobase por sí misma el sentido, la seriedad de aquella declaración. Su mirada anhelante, llena de brillo habló por ella y le decía a gritos lo que él, a su vez, tanto deseaba creer. Ella lo amaba de la misma forma que la amaba él y, en ese instante, el resto del mundo dejó de tener significado para ninguno de los dos.

Despacio acercó sus labios a los de ella, con mucha dulzura, temiendo dañarla con su caricia tras aquel maltrato, pero Rosalie le hizo sortear aquella barrera enredando sus dedos en su pelo y uniendo más su boca a la suya. ¿Qué era el dolor comparado con aquella sensación tan sublime de sentir su aliento dentro del suyo y el tacto de su piel como bálsamo a sus heridas? Nada le impediría disfrutar aquello y clara muestra de ello fue la forma tan ardiente con que recorría los labios masculinos... Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Emmett y, gimiendo en su boca, entreabrió la suya para devorarla por completo.

-Rosalie...

-No necesito escuchar nada más -lo interrumpió sin apenas permitirle que se separara de sus labios. -Sólo dime que me amas.

-Te amo -respiró en su boca, -con todo mi ser.

Y volvió a besarla, con aquella misma pasión que ella le demostraba, como en ese preciso momento en que comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de su casaca, en una clara invitación. Emmett la dejó hacer, abrumado con aquel gesto y con su corazón golpeando su pecho de modo salvaje. Al sentirse libre de la camisa y como los dedos femeninos recorrían su torso, hizo todo un esfuerzo por dominar su deseo y, muy despacio, se separó de ella, comenzando a desatar los nudos de aquel aparatoso vestido, mientras clavaba su mirada en la suya, incendiada.

Tras deshacerse del corpiño, hizo lo propio con la falda, dejando a la luz su ropa interior. Rosalie hizo ademán de librarse de la camisola pero Emmett la detuvo, queriendo ser él quien lo hiciera.

Emmett ahogó un suspiro ante aquella imagen divina, hasta que percibió aquellas sombras oscuras que trataban de ultrajar su belleza, sin conseguirlo. Inconscientemente Emmett tuvo que cambiar su expresión porque Rosalie trató de cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos, cosa que él evitó. Con mucha delicadeza la tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose él a su lado, recorriendo con sus dedos y con suma suavidad aquellas señales violáceas sin otro deseo que el de borrarlas, si no de su piel, de su alma y su corazón.

-Eres tan hermosa -le susurró mientras seguía acariciándola, observándola, deleitándose en su desnudez y, para Rosalie, aquello dejó de ser su mayor vergüenza para convertirse en lo más sensual que había experimentado jamás, sintiendo que aquellos ojos candentes como tizones hacían arder su interior.

Emmett se inclinó sobre ella y Rosalie se sintió estremecer cuando los dedos que con tanta dedicación la recorrían, se veían sustituidos por su boca masculina, por la calidez de sus labios y la humedad de su lengua que saboreaba su piel como si del manjar más exquisito se trataba. Y es que lo era, aquel dulzor conseguía turbar los sentidos de Emmett que abandonó rendido la lucha por dominarlos. El escucharla suspirar de aquella forma, mientras con cada presión de sus labios notaba el fuerte palpitar de su corazón en su piel hacían imposible cualquier intento de controlarse.

Cuando su boca alcanzó uno de sus pechos, ella se arqueó lanzando un gemido enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Emmett, como clara señal del placer que aquello le producía, gozando él de ser el artífice de aquella sensación en ella y elevándola a las alturas al centrar sus atenciones en su cima, endureciéndose entre sus labios y haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Hizo descender una de sus manos y, sin abandonar su seno, deshizo el nudo de su pantoleta, quitándosela.

Entonces sí separó su boca de su piel, a lo que ella gimió a modo de protesta, y es que Emmett no podía resistir los deseos de observar la figura de aquella diosa que se entregaba a él, convirtiéndolo en el más afortunado de los mortales. La recorrió nuevamente con ojos hambrientos mientras sus dedos recorrían su mismo sendero estudiándola, esforzándose por memorizar cada rincón de su contorno. Al llegar a su rostro, sus labios turgentes se mostraban entreabiertos, incitantes, como una atrayente trampa mortal, a la que él se abandonó sin remisión, mientras sus dedos seguían trazando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, queriendo desvanecer cualquier posible sombra que hubiera podido dejar aquel maldito en su piel, ya fuera tratando de mancillarla o de poseerla porque, estaba bien seguro de que jamás había intentando amarla; eso sólo le correspondía a él, al igual que sabía que ella nunca había amado ni se había sentido amada, hasta ese instante en que la sentía vibrar con el simple roce de su piel.

Emmett continuó con su tortuoso camino de caricias, sin apenas dejar un centímetro de su anatomía por recorrer, deslizando su mano por la cara interna de sus muslos para llegar con enervante lentitud a su intimidad, haciendo que Rosalie se retorciera en las sábanas de anticipación. Cuando por fin asaltó su humedad, Emmett no pudo controlar un jadeo ahogado y que Rosalie absorbió con el suyo, al sentir como sus dedos acariciaban su centro sumiéndola en la más placentera de las sensaciones. El fuego que nacía desde su interior amenazaba con inflamarla y el anhelo de que aquella tortura acabara cuanto antes se contraponía con su afán de que esa delicia no concluyera jamás, lanzándola a un torbellino que le hacía ansiar mucho más.

-Emmett -gimió ella.

-Dime qué deseas -le susurró con alevosa intención, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de aquel momento que lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo.

-A ti -le respondió ella con la voz impregnada en ardor mientras con manos trémulas lo liberaba de la última prenda que separaba su piel de la suya.

Emmett alejó su mano de su cuerpo para asistirla, acusando ella de inmediato y de forma dolorosa su ausencia, solucionándolo él al instante, situándose con cuidado sobre ella.

Cuando la rozó con su excitación ya no pudo dilatar más aquel momento y la tomó, lo más lentamente que su propio deseo le permitió, lanzando ambos un gemido al sentir la plenitud de su completa unión. Sus cuerpos, obedeciendo a su propia voluntad comenzaron su sinuosa y cadenciosa danza, robándoles con cada uno de sus compases suspiros llenos de pasión y rebosantes de su amor. Rosalie hundía sus dedos en la espalda de Emmett mientras él besaba su boca con avidez, envueltos en aquel fuego abrasador que surgía desde la fusión de sus cuerpos y que iba a hacerles estallar, en cualquier momento, y deseando ambos que así fuera a la vez que sabían que no podrían resistirlo más. Emmett deslizó sus manos entre la cama y el cuerpo de Rosalie, hasta la parte baja de su espalda y la presionó contra él, ligando más sus caderas a las suyas provocando que sendos gemidos arrebatados escaparan de sus bocas ante el profundo contacto y anunciándoles que se acercaban al vórtice. Juntos recorrieron aquel torbellino que llevó al éxtasis sus cuerpos y embriagando sus sentidos, transportándolos a una nueva realidad, en la que únicamente existían ellos y aquel sentimiento que residía en sus corazones y que sentían crecer en su interior, con cada oleada que los envolvía.

Sus cuerpos laxos, narcotizados aún por el placer quedaron sostenidos bajo su abrazo mientras el aliento perdido volvía a sus pechos. Emmett se retiró con la misma suavidad con la que la había invadido y rodó sobre su espalda, colocando a Rosalie sobre él.

Quedaron varios minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del calor de su contacto, ella trazando sendas erráticas en su torso y él enredando sus dedos en los hilos dorados de su cabello.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? -habló Rosalie rompiendo aquel mutismo.

-No lo sé -suspiró él. -La verdad es que no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-¿Ni siquiera tu amor? -alzó ella su rostro.

-¿Aún no te convenciste de que es completamente tuyo? -acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Entonces con eso me basta -alegó ella. -De hecho es lo único que yo te puedo ofrecer a ti.

-Eso no es cierto -aseveró con firmeza. -Hay algo que quiero pedirte, rogarte más bien.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó extrañada por la dureza con la que se habían vestido sus facciones súbitamente.

-No permitas que te toque, Rosalie -sentenció con rabia en su mirada. -A no ser que quieras que lo mate, no permitas que lo haga, ni para bien, ni para mal.

De repente, todo ese rencor que se agolpaba en sus ojos negros se licuó, tornándolos cristalinos, por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos luchando por escapar.

-Por favor... -le susurró Emmett con un hilo de voz, casi un sollozo. El dolor que vio Rosalie en su rostro le hizo comprender que era el mismo que ella había sentido todo ese tiempo y que él convertía en suyo, queriendo compartirlo todo con ella, incluso eso.

-Jamás -le dijo antes de atrapar sus labios, intentando, tal y como acabara de hacer con ella hacía un momento, mitigar su dolor.

Siguieron amándose hasta que casi despuntó el alba, instante en el que Emmett abandonó Turín. Rosalie permaneció en aquella cama, ahora vacía, pero llena de su esencia y de promesas declaradas aun sin ser pronunciadas. Emmett ya no la dejaría sola, nunca más.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada sé que me reprocharéis que casi no aparezca Edward, pero el hilo de la historia así lo exigía, espero que lo comprendáis.**

**Además os pido que os hagáis cargo de la dificultad de este capítulo, y por partida doble. Confío en haberlo expresado bien y, como siempre, sin intenciones de ofender a nadie, en ninguno de los dos temas.**

**Espero con impaciencia vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.**

**Besos ^3^**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

-¡Bienvenido, Capitán! -se apresuró a recibirlo Victoria, tomando su brazo de modo casi posesivo. -Veo que habéis cumplido vuestra palabra en cuanto al grano.

-Jamás faltaría mi palabra a una bella dama como vos -alzó una de sus manos para besarsela. -Espero que no os importe que haya pedido al Teniente Jasper que me acompañase -justificó James la presencia del oficial allí.

-Al contrario -intervino Emmett que caminaba hacia ellos con Bella de su brazo. -Es un placer teneros aquí, Teniente -añadió.

-Y para mí todo un honor -agradeció Jasper cuadrándose en señal de respeto.

-Conde Ranieri -sonrió malicioso James sin embargo. -Pareciera que hoy soy bien recibido en Vilastagno. Me preguntaba si también lo soy por vuestra hermana -agregó soltando a Victoria y ofreciendo su mano a Bella, con clara invitación y que, muy a su pesar, ella no pudo rechazar.

Victoria tomó entonces el brazo de su esposo y observó como se alejaban hacia el jardín. Sonrió triunfal, James no perdía el tiempo.

-Habéis sido muy amable al traer el grano, Capitán James -quiso congraciarse Bella con él. Debía reconocer que, al menos y tal y como había apuntado Victoria, había cumplido con su palabra.

-Es hermoso haceros feliz con tan poco -le sonrió él halagado. -Mis soldados han depositado las carretas en el patio trasero -se jactó de informarle. -Puedo pedirles que ellos mismos lo transporten al pueblo.

-Os lo agradezco -asintió ella con una tenue sonrisa.

-Soy yo el que os lo agradece a vos -alegó con voz grave y serias facciones. -Desde que os he conocido...

De repente un par de risas escuchadas a lo lejos interrumpió el discurso de James, cosa que a Bella le otorgó cierto alivio pues empezaba a incomodarle el trasfondo de aquella conversación.

-Son conmovedores -comentó James refiriéndose a Benjamin y Angela, que parecían compartir un momento muy divertido. -El Conde es tan tímido, casi torpe a veces, pero la Marquesa lo mira como si fuese el mejor de los hombres. ¿Sabéis a que se debe? -preguntó con declarada intención.

Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír levemente; cualquier respuesta que diera sin duda no le sería de gran ayuda.

-El amor -declaró él entonces y Bella contuvo la respiración temerosa. -El amor cambia nuestra percepción , nuestros sentidos, incluso puede cambiar nuestras vidas.

De pronto, James asió su mano y la colocó en su pecho. Bella sobresaltada, alcanzó a desviar su mirada de él.

-Yo os amo, Condesa -le confesó con su voz tan impregnada de aquel sentimiento que quería transmitirle que Bella casi sintió nauseas. -Me habéis cambiado, sacáis a relucir en mí todo lo bueno que llevo dentro y que jamás pensé poseer y deseo fervientemente haceros mi esposa.

Bella trató de disimular su rostro contrariado, la palabras que Edward le dijera el día anterior volvieron a su mente y se avergonzó por haber sido tan ingenua y, al parecer, no fue sólo algo figurado pues sintió el calor ocupar sus mejillas. Por primera vez en su vida, Bella se alegró de aquel ridículo rubor que solía delatarla pues, en vista de la sonrisa complacida que se dibujaba en el rostro de James, no cabía duda de que el Capitán había malinterpretado aquel detalle.

-No tenéis que responder enseguida -se apresuró a decir creyendo que la libraba de aquella pena excusando su timidez.

Bella asintió agradecida, verdaderamente era un mal trago el que le estaba evitando, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que tomarlo.

Ese momento llegó antes de lo que ella hubiera querido pues, James, dirigía sus pasos hacia Emmett, con todo el buen ánimo que su declaración le había dejado.

-Conde Ranieri, al fin he hablado con vuestra hermana -le anunció con el pecho henchido de orgullo, -y le he manifestado todo mi amor por ella.

Emmett miró al Capitán sin una pizca de asombro en sus facciones, bien sabía cuales eran las intenciones del oficial al acudir a aquella comida. Pronto su mirada se desvió hacia Bella y ahí la mantuvo, estudiando los ojos de su hermana, quien también lo miraba fijamente, como si con aquello consiguieran mantener una conversación que permaneciera del todo ajena a los demás.

-Mi corazón espera que Isabella comparta ese mismo sentimiento -continuaba James. -Así que sólo me resta pediros que me permitáis frecuentar a vuestra hermana.

Emmett permaneció unos segundos más en silencio, pero es que no le hacía falta preguntarle a Bella su opinión. No sólo sabía a ciencia cierta que su corazón pertenecía, para su desgracia, a Edward D'Arimburgo sino que la mirada apagada y afligida de Bella hablaban por sí sola.

Para Emmett fue inevitable que el rostro de Rosalie paseara por su mente, eso, y la infelicidad en la que habían estado sumidos ambos por tanto tiempo. Jamás desearía que su hermana pasara por aquello, que uniera su vida a un hombre sin amarlo sintiéndose obligada por él. Sería el causante de su desdicha y nunca podría perdonárselo, y menos después de haber disfrutado de la fortuna de sentirse en brazos del ser amado tan solo unas horas antes. Lo que días antes le parecía una decisión imposible de tomar, ahora se convertía en la única plausible.

-Creo que os confundís, Capitán -alegó con voz fuerte pero calmada. -Yo no puedo acceder si mi hermana no está de acuerdo, no puedo obligarla a frecuentar a quien no le agrada.

-Conde Ranieri ¿a qué estáis jugando? -inquirió airado. -Creía que mi propuesta sería bien aceptada -miró a Victoria de soslayo, de modo acusatorio.

-Os repito que no considero que Isabella sea feliz por recibir vuestras atenciones -le reiteró sin retroceder ni un ápice en su actitud. -En esta casa, querido Capitán, estamos acostumbrados a respetar y a obedecer los sentimientos.

-No toleraré semejante burla -espetó James con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia. -Y Conde Ranieri, por supuesto el grano volverá al Fuerte conmigo -le escupió. -No acostumbro a hacer presentes a quien me ofende.

Y sin añadir nada más dio media vuelta y se alejó. Victoria hizo ademán de salir tras él pero Emmett la detuvo, y no de un modo muy delicado.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -la tomó por un brazo, sacudiéndola, sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran delante. -¿Piensas rogar a un villano que vuelva sobre sus pasos después de que haya ofendido mi casa?

-¡Estás loco! -exclamó ella indignada. -¡No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! -alegó enfurecida antes de abandonar el jardín y entrar en el Palacio.

-Gracias, Emmett -se acercó Bella por detrás. -Imagino cuánto te ha costado.

-Menos de lo que crees -le sonrió él acariciando su mejilla. -He comprendido muchas cosas -susurró con mirada distraída.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -se extrañó ella.

-Nada -sacudió él la cabeza ampliando su sonrisa. -Para mí quizás es demasiado tarde, pero tú debes pensar tan solo en ti, lucha por tu propia felicidad.

-Rosalie piensa lo mismo -repuso ella.

-Lo sé -sentenció él besando su frente mientras sopesaba el alcance de sus propias palabras _¿de verdad sería tarde?_

-¿Y qué pasará ahora con el grano de los campesinos? -expresó Bella su inquietud y su culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes por eso -la tomó por los hombros guiándola hacia el interior. -De momento, disfrutemos del almuerzo.

-¡Teniente Jasper! -voceó James al abandonar el jardín.

-Sí, Capitán -se cuadró él.

-Que recojan el grano, inmediatamente -le indicó. -Lo llevamos de vuelta al Fuerte.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden! -vociferó iracundo. -Os aguardaré fuera de la quinta.

-Sí, mi Capitán -respondió con premura.

Jasper corrió hacia el patio trasero. Allí los soldados que habían llevado el grano estaban descargando el correspondiente a las reservas de la finca, ayudados por algunos criados. Charlotte, Esme, Peter y Alice estaban entre ellos. Jasper suspiró con pesar al ver el rostro sonriente de ésta última.

-Brigadas -se dirigió a sus hombres aunque llamó la atención de todos los presentes. -Volved a cargar esos sacos. Nos los llevamos al Fuerte.

-Sí, Teniente -respondieron al unísono, obedeciendo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -estalló Peter. -¡Malditos franceses! ¡Nos enseñan el pan para luego arrebatárnoslo! -le gritaba mientras Charlotte trataba de calmarlo.

-Sólo sigo órdenes -se excusó Jasper sin necesidad de hacerlo. Aún así eso no serviría de mucho. Peter se zafó del agarre de Charlotte y, tras un disimulado mas significativo intercambio de miradas con Esme, se marchó.

-Jasper -susurró Alice afligida.

El simple tono de su voz le estrujó las entrañas y la impotencia lo dominó. Cada vez era más difícil mantener silencio ante tanta injusticia, pero el rango de James lo amparaba y él era sólo un hombre que nada podría hacer contra él.

-Ni siquiera se porqué -trato de justificarse. -No está en mis manos -las alzó mostrándoselas, vacías e inútiles.

Alice asintió, aunque su rostro lleno de tristeza bien decía lo contrario y se alejó de él adentrándose en la cocina. Jasper bajó la mirada y entonces notó una mano que apretaba su hombro de forma amistosa. Giró su rostro y se encontró los ojos llenos de comprensión de Esme, cosa que le sorprendió.

-Lo siento -dijo él vacilante.

-Ya estamos listos, Teniente -le informó uno de los muchachos.

-Entonces, en marcha -les ordenó, tras de inclinarse levemente ante Esme a modo de despedida.

Ella los observó alejarse. A pesar de todo, ese oficial extranjero merecía el amor de Alice. Sólo esperaba que fuera cuidadoso y que los muchachos no fueran demasiado duro con él.

Como Esme bien sabía, los hombres estaban en el refugio preparados, aun sin tener la certeza de para qué, estaban más que listos en caso de tener que intervenir de inmediato.

-Ayer, en la plaza, la Condesita Ranieri me reconoció, ¿verdad? Pero no me ha denunciado -le comentaba Michael a Edward.

-Me alegra de que por fin lo entiendas y que te hayas decidido a volver -palmeó él su espalda.

-Sé que tenéis razón -admitió él. -Que la tenéis todos. Pero, a veces, el odio que siento por ese asesino de James es más fuerte.

-Te comprendo -se congració con él. -Pero es gracias a hombres como tú que nos liberaremos muy pronto de él. Ya lo verás.

-¡James vuelve al Fuerte con el grano! -les alertó la voz de Peter a todos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -salió a su encuentro Edward.

-En realidad no lo sé, en cuanto el Teniente Jasper ha dado la orden de volver a cargar el grano he partido hacia aquí -le explicó con la respiración agitada.

-Buen trabajo -lo felicitó Carlisle.

-¡Preparaos! -dio la voz de alarma Edward haciendo que todos montaran en sus caballos.

-Tú ganas -le guiñó el ojo Carlisle. -Suerte que no aposté nada contra ti.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y espoleó su caballo. Ya habían planeado de antemano como sería el ataque, así que no hizo falta dar ningún tipo de indicación. Pronto, él y sus hombres llegaron al lugar que habían concretado y no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que escucharan el ruido de carretas. Extrajo su catalejo del morral y se regocijó al ver el destacamento tan escaso de hombres al que se iban a enfrentar. Eso le decía claramente a Edward que James creía tener bien asegurados sus propósitos y que volver a llevarse el grano había sido un impulso fruto del momento. Aquello lo llenó de sosiego. Si sus planes habían tenido que ver con Bella, había fallado estrepitosamente y eso, le producía aún más gozo.

Guardó el catalejo y le hizo una seña a sus hombres con la mano para indicarles el número de soldados que formaba la tropa a lo que asintieron. Sólo restaba aguardar al momento propicio.

Quien inició el ataque fue Michael y aprovechando la elevación del terreno donde se situaban se lanzó hacia Jasper derribándolo del caballo. A pesar de la violencia del golpe, trató de defenderse pero fue a parar con el cuchillo del bandido que se acercó de forma peligrosa a su cuello a la vez que lo inmovilizaba.

-Yo de ti me calmaba, soldadito -se mofó Michael mientras comprobaba que Carlisle apuntaba a la cabeza de James y sus compañeros hacían lo propio con el resto de soldados.

-Buenos días, Capitán James -se aproximó Edward, alzando su arma. -¿Seríais tan amable de tirar vuestras armas y desmontar del caballo? -le indicó con gran sarcasmo. -Os lo agradecería infinitamente.

El odio que despedían los ojos de James era casi tangible, que se acrecentaba ante la sonrisa con la que se regodeaba Edward. Sin embargo, poco le ayudó el veneno que despedía su mirada. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

-Bravo, Capitán -ironizó Edward al verlo entregar sus armas a Carlisle y descender de su montura.

-Vamos, retirad los caballos y atadlos a los nuestros -les pidió el doctor a sus compañeros mientras otros tomaban las riendas de las carretas.

-Capitán ¿porqué tenéis esa cara? -Edward no pudo evitar jactarse a su costa. -¿No me digáis que estáis molesto conmigo? -preguntó con falsa aflicción. -Tan sólo estáis a dos horas de camino del Fuerte y un pequeño paseo no hace daño a nadie.

Aquello provocó las risas de sus compañeros que ya empezaban a alejarse del lugar y que James lo maldijera con la mirada.

-La próxima vez será diferente -le aseguró como un juramento.

-Eso lo veremos, Capitán -aseveró Edward sin bajar el arma. -Mientras tanto, os deseo que disfrutéis del paisaje.

Edward tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver el estado en que dejaba a James, empuñadas las manos de rabia e impotencia. Sin querer prestarle más atención de la que en realidad merecía aquel infame, azuzó su caballo y se unió a sus compañeros.

Acudieron directos al pueblo, no había porque desviarse del camino y, todos los campesinos los recibieron con alegría, recibiéndolos con vítores y aclamándolos. Poco les importaba que fueran El Gavilán y sus hombres y que acudieran enmascarados. Tampoco que pudieran acusarlos de apoyarlo. Lo importante era que le devolvían lo que era suyo y con clara razón y justicia.

Esme y Alice se acercaron al tumulto y, aunque ambas estaban emocionadas, a Esme no le fue difícil adivinar la preocupación que asaltaba a la muchacha.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Esme a quien bien sabía era Carlisle.

-Os devolvemos lo que es vuestro, mi bella dama -le respondió él con tono sugerente.

-Me diréis que el Capitán James os lo ha entregado así, sin más -quiso seguir ella indagando.

-En realidad ha sido más amistoso de lo que creíamos -agregó con aire divertido.

Esme rió ante su comentario pero supo por su rostro, que aquello no era la respuesta que Alice esperaba, o la que despejaría sus dudas completamente.

-Decidme caballero -continuó Esme con aquel juego que Carlisle había iniciado. -¿Significa eso que la fama que os precede de no derramar sangre sigue impune?

-Quizás yo me excedí un poco con el Teniente y acabó más vapuleado de lo que yo planeaba -intervino Michael. -Pero eso le pasa por dárselas de valiente -fanfarroneó dando una sonora carcajada.

-Esme, voy a dar un paseo -le dijo Alice de pronto en voz baja, tratando de que su hermano que ayudaba a descargar el grano no la escuchara.

-¿Un paseo? -inquirió Esme con recelo.

-La Condesita no me necesitará hasta tarde -repuso la joven. -Me ha comentado que, en cuanto termine el almuerzo, quiere ir en busca del Marqués D'Arimburgo. Imagino que no volverá hasta el anochecer.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones -la tranquilizó ella, viéndola apretar los pliegues de su vestido. -Ve con cuidado.

Alice asintió y, asegurándose de que su hermano no la viera, abandonó la plaza.

Aunque las dos horas de caminata le daban tiempo suficiente para pensar y sopesar su actitud, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la necesidad imperiosa de saber que Jasper estaba bien. Aquel bandido no había sido claro pero por su forma de alardear quizás se había ensañado con él.

Al poco de abandonar el bosque, la vasta y sobria construcción de piedra del Fuerte recortó el horizonte. Fue casi al llegar a la puerta cuando vino a asimilar lo que estaba haciendo. Miró hacia atrás, al bosque, que representaba las dos horas que le había costado recorrerlo y se dijo, casi más para alentarse que para otra cosa, que ya que estaba allí, al menos preguntaría por su estado y con esa intención se acercó al Cabo de Guardia.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, señorita? -se cuadró él educadamente.

-Quería preguntar por el Teniente Jasper -comenzó a explicarle ella.

-Disculpadme un momento -la interrumpió, tras lo que desapareció por la puerta.

-Brigada -le escuchó llamar a un soldado que pasaba justo por allí. -Comunícale al Teniente Jasper que hay una joven esperándolo.

El muchacho se apresuró a cumplir el mandato y cruzó el claustro para adentrarse al edificio de los oficiales.

-Será sólo un momento -le dijo volviendo a su puesto y sumiéndola en el nerviosismo.

Con cada segundo de espera estaba más segura de que aquello no había sido una idea nada brillante, aunque, a buenas horas había ido a darse cuenta. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse, total ese soldado no la conocía. Sin embargo, Jasper le preguntaría por ella y por su descripción sabría quien era y quizás, sería mucho más estúpido el haber ido hasta allí para haberse marchado sin más...

La mente de Alice no hacía más que elucubrar posibles vías de escape y excusas para ello cuando lo vio aparecer por el portón.

Iba vestido de paisano, era la primera vez que lo veía sin su habitual uniforme y no pudo decidir que indumentaria prefería. De oficial destacaba su porte impecable, montando su caballo como flamante caballero, con aire orgulloso de su rango, tan gallardo y apuesto, pero, viéndolo así, la idea de que no fuera un oficial del ejército invasor sino un muchacho normal y corriente, se tornaba casi tangible aunque dolorosa.

-¡Alice! -exclamó sorprendido al verla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Después de mostrarle su decepción por el asunto del grano, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarla allí.

-Yo... -vaciló ella.

De pronto, Jasper la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la puerta y de oídos indiscretos.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -preguntó alarmado.

-No -se apresuró a negar ella tras lo que guardó silencio.

-¿Entonces? -insistió él sin comprender.

-Supe del ataque que sufristeis por parte de El Gavilán y de sus hombres y escuché que te habían herido, así que me preocupé y quise saber como estabas, por lo que decidí venir -dijo de súbito, casi de forma atolondrada y sin apenas respirar.

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio un momento, repasando mentalmente lo que le había dicho, temiendo haberla escuchado mal.

-¿Dices que has venido caminando desde el pueblo sólo para saber si yo estaba bien? -preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

Alice bajó el rostro mordiéndose el labio. Definitivamente aquello había sido una estupidez y él no tardaría en hacérselo saber. Sin embargo, notó una mano tomar en su mejilla haciéndola elevar la mirada, hacia la suya, que casi se le antojaba más azul de lo que recordaba.

-Estoy bien -le susurró él sonriente. -Aquel bandido hirió más mi orgullo que otra cosa.

-Pero, ¿y esto? -posó su dedo cerca de un corte en su cuello.

Jasper no había tenido conciencia de la gran sensibilidad de esa parte de su cuerpo hasta ese momento en que aquel roce lo hacia temblar de pies a cabeza.

-No tiene importancia -la calmó él tratando a su vez de dominar su voz.

-De igual modo deberías cubrir la herida -le reprochó ella sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido. -El polvo podría infectarla.

Jasper la vio ponerse de puntillas con la intención de colocárselo en el cuello así que se inclinó sobre ella, aunque posiblemente demasiado. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo de modo turbador.

-Gracias -musitó él mientras se lo ataba en la nuca.

-De nada -titubeó ella azorada por la cercanía bajando ya sus manos.

-Y gracias también por el pañuelo -agregó sonriente.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que haya venido? -preguntó con ingenuidad y alivio.

-Claro que sí -repuso él serio, haciendo que ella volviera a bajar la mirada, avergonzada. -Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, Alice.

Alice levantó su rostro y una sonrisa afloraba a sus labios mientras las perlas de sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Jasper la admiró un momento. La palabra "preciosa" quedaba muy lejos de lo que aquella imagen le parecía, era una belleza angelical, mezcla de dulzura e inocencia pero a la vez arrolladora y deslumbrante. Lo llenó de ternura el hecho de que una afirmación tan simple, además de sincera, como la que acababa de hacer, pudiera provocar en ella esa reacción, entre ilusionada, turbada y halagada, tanto por tan poco.

Quizás debería haber controlado su impulso. Era cierto que apenas lo conocía y podría haberlo malinterpretado, pero era lo que había deseado desde que la había visto frente a él y más, después de aquel gesto suyo de ir a verlo, inquieta por él; eso era lo más bello que nadie había hecho jamás por él. Sin embargo, su corazón triunfó contra su cautela y, sin cuestionárselo más, la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra pecho.

Notó su cuerpo menudo tensarse un momento, aunque, para gozo de Jasper sólo fue un segundo, hasta que sus manos vacilantes se alzaron para colocarse en su espalda mientras acomodaba su mejilla sobre su pecho, oyendo un suspiro furtivo escapar de sus labios.

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír. El efecto que aquel sencillo acto producía en él era devastador. Lo llenaba de una euforia incontrolable, a la vez que lo inundaba un mar de calma, como si aquella paradoja fuera posible que habitara sin crear conflictos en un mismo espacio, en su corazón. Sentirla así, abandonada y confiada al abrigo de sus brazos, le producía una dicha desconocida e inimaginable y que le hacía olvidar, casi por completo, el resto del mundo, casi...

-¿Me esperas un momento? -dijo él de súbito, separándose un poco de ella, a lo que Alice asintió.

Respiró hondo un par de veces viéndolo alejarse. Tal vez Jasper pensaría que era poco recatada al dejarse abrazar de esa manera por un hombre al que apenas conocía mas, al encontrarse albergada en su pecho, la sensación de que aquello era lo correcto, lo adecuado, y de que su lugar era allí, entre sus brazos, fue lo único que se hizo presente en ella. Eso y el latido errático de su corazón que aún resonaba en sus oídos.

Pronto lo vio aparecer portando las riendas de un caballo, caminando hacia ella y le entristeció la idea de la inminente despedida.

-¿Qué sucede? -quiso saber él al notar la desilusión en sus ojos.

-Yo... no sé montar -dijo como excusa, apenada por haberse dejado llevar por una tonta ilusión.

-Aunque supieras hacerlo no iba a permitir que te marcharas sola -la corrigió mientras, con gran agilidad montaba al animal. -Acércate -le indicó con la mano.

Alice obedeció y, rápidamente, lo vio inclinarse para tomarla de la cintura e izarla sobre la montura, colocándola delante de él, en su regazo. Luego Jasper cogió la riendas y puso rumbo hacia el pueblo.

Durante el tranquilo trayecto, lo único que se escuchó fueron los cascos del caballo y la propia melodía del bosque. Tal vez deberían haber ocupado aquel tiempo en hablar, ya fuera para conocerse mejor o para intercambiar meras banalidades. Pero aquello poco importaba y tampoco era necesario. A él le bastaba con saborear el aroma de su negro cabello y que a veces rozaba su rostro intoxicándolo y para ella era suficiente con sentir el calor de su pecho y el sosiego y la seguridad que le transmitía. Era un momento perfecto, plácido y sin necesidad de ornamentos y eso era lo que lo hacía único. Fue casi llegando al final del bosque cuando ella rompió aquella magia.

-Puedes dejarme aquí -le pidió.

Jasper detuvo el caballo y desmontó, ayudándola a ella después, claramente decepcionado.

-Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo ¿verdad? -no pudo reprimirse.

-Por supuesto que no -lo miró ella contrariada. -Es por mi hermano.

-Temes que él te... -se inquietó él.

-No temo por mí -le cortó negando con la cabeza. -Peter jamás me ha puesto un dedo encima. Es por ti por quien temo -agregó con firmeza aunque pronto se amedrentó, volteándose. De nuevo su naturaleza impulsiva la dejaba en evidencia. Quiso marcharse de allí, cuanto antes, y lo habría hecho si un par de manos poderosas no la hubieran detenido.

-Pues deja de temer -le dijo girándola para que lo mirara de nuevo, sosteniendo sus brazos. -La única que podría impedirme que estuviera cerca de ti eres tú misma. Pídemelo y lo haré -la retó. -Una sola palabra tuya y me alejaré de ti para siempre.

Jasper contuvo la respiración, expectante, rogando porque aquella palabra no llegara. Quizás estaba arriesgando demasiado con su aseveración, pero era preferible que si aquello tenía que terminar, lo hiciese ahora, cuando apenas estaba comenzando. Después sería muy difícil dominar aquel sentimiento que empezaba a brotar en su interior como para tratar de atajarlo.

Escudriñó en sus ojos ante aquel indeseable sonido que seguía sin hacer aparición, queriendo saber cuanto más debería alargarse su agónica espera y lo único que encontró fue ese mismo brillo perlado que lo deslumbrara momentos antes y que ahora lo llenaba de esperanza.

Aquel silencio se alargó unos instantes más y, a Jasper, aquello le dijo mucho más que mil palabras juntas.

-¿Es ésa tu respuesta? -se animó a preguntarle en un susurro, disfrazando su propia inquietud.

Alice asintió despacio con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra, temerosa de que condenara de forma equivoca la regla que él había impuesto.

Pero Jasper no lo malinterpretaría, no cuando ese gesto era lo que más ansiaba. Se acercó a ella tomando sus mejillas, con la mente repleta de miles de cosas que deseaba decirle pero que resultaban vacías, sin alcanzar a expresar lo que irradiaba de aquel minúsculo brote que habitaba en su corazón y que ahora ocupaba todo su interior, por completo. Lo llenó de impotencia el no ser capaz de expresarle todo aquello e hizo lo único que creyó que calmaría aquella ansiedad.

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, con delicadeza, casi un leve roce y, aunque ella no lo rechazó, adivinó en su titubeo la inexperiencia y la timidez del primer beso. Se sintió avergonzado por el hecho de que su ego masculino se viera alimentado ante la certeza de ser él el afortunado que probase esos labios por primera vez, como si fuera un ladrón robándole aquella caricia. Pero al notar como ella, ya fuera por puro mimetismo o por instinto, se unía a la cadencia de su beso, ese pesar se tornó en dicha, al saber que ella le obsequiaba con aquel presente, gustosa de hacerlo.

Aquello lo hizo aventurarse un poco más y, soltando su rostro para rodearla con sus brazos, profundizó su beso, aumentando la intensidad de su caricia y deteniéndose a saborear aquella suave piel de la que emanaba el más dulce de los elixires. Capturó en su boca un suspiro que escapó de sus labios trémulos, como su delicado cuerpo, que ahora se aferraba al suyo colgándose de su cuello, poniendo a un lado su pudor, y dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que los recorría a ambos y que propagaba, afianzaba aquel sentimiento que había nacido en ambos tornándolo poderoso e indestructible.

Tal vez para Alice no fuera más que su primer beso, pero para Jasper era la rúbrica de una promesa; la de que nada ni nadie lo apartaría ya de ella, ni siquiera aquella maldita Revolución.

* * *

**Y eso es todo... de momento :p**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¿No?**

**Ya sabéis la mejor forma de darme vuestra opinión, así que espero vuestros reviews! Y que ojala sean muchos :p (por pedir que no quede)**

**Un besazo ^3^**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

Bella espoleó con ahínco su caballo, presa de la ansiedad. Había ido al arroyo, esperanzada de encontrar allí a Edward pero, recordando la discusión que tuvieran el día anterior era muy posible que no acudiera a su cita, como así había sido.

Sin embargo, estaba más que decidida a encontrarse con él, lo necesitaba. A costa de que le reprochase que él había tenido razón en cuanto a James, ansiaba contarle como Emmett había cambiado de opinión respecto a él y su relación, aunque su búsqueda estaba resultando más que infructuosa. En esos instantes abandonaba el refugio donde Edward pasaba a convertirse en El Gavilán y descorazonada comprobó, por las brasas aún humeantes, que no hacía mucho que habían dejado el lugar.

Así que decidió acudir al Palacio D'Arimburgo, aún sabiendo que el hecho de poder encontrarse con su madre iba a resultar una situación delicada, por no decir violenta.

El camino le resultó más largo de lo que su paciencia le permitía y respiró hondo en busca de sosiego cuando empezó, al fin, a recorrer el sendero que atravesaba los bellos jardines del palacio. Quizás en otra ocasión se hubiera detenido a contemplar aquella maravilla fruto de la naturaleza y en perfecta conjunción con la intervención de la mano del hombre pero todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Edward y en encontrarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, un joven criado, seguido de otro de mayor edad y semblante claramente disgustado, la ayudó a descender del caballo.

-Condesa Ranieri -se inclinó el viejo sirviente.

-Quisiera ver al Marqués D'Arimburgo -le informó Bella, notablemente sorprendida porque aquel hombre supiese su identidad. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

-El Marqués no está, señora -le anunció, no sin cierto toque de altivez.

Bella lo miró suspicaz, con la sensación de que aquel criado le estaba negando a Edward.

-Necesito hablar con él -quiso insistir ella, aunque sin exigencia.

-Lo siento pero no está en el Palacio -le reiteró sin abandonar aquella actitud.

-Yo me encargo, Joseph -se escuchó sonar tras él la voz de Alexandra D'Arimburgo.

El sirviente se limitó a inclinarse y a obedecer, alejándose de las dos mujeres, aunque no demasiado.

-La pequeña Bella -apoyó Alexandra ambas manos en su bastón, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba a abajo, con interés.

Bella no sólo se sintió observaba sino estudiada, lo que la incomodaba sobremanera, y más proviniendo aquel escrutinio de esa mujer que había dado claras muestras en el pasado de odiar a su familia. Aún así, inclinó la cabeza levemente, ya no como prueba de respeto sino de educación.

-Buenas tardes, Marquesa.

-Así que estás buscando a mi hijo -declaró animadamente.

Aquel tono "amistoso" sorprendió a Bella. Siempre, desde que hubo sabido la identidad de Edward, había dado por supuesto que la Marquesa sentiría, como poco, aprensión hacia ella por ser hija de quien era, y que se opondría en todos los sentidos a que se relacionara con él. Pero ahora, no obstante...

-En realidad mi hijo no me ha informado de adonde ha ido o cuando volverá -se lamentó, al igual que lo hizo Bella para sus adentros. _¿Quizás Edward la estaba evitando?_

-Aunque, ya que me has honrado con tu visita me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para que conversáramos un poco -la invitó con un gesto a caminar con ella hacia los jardines.

Bella la miró recelosa a lo que Alexandra respondió comenzando aquel paseo, dando por sentado que ella la seguiría, cosa que hizo.

-Entiendo tu reticencia, querida -le sonrió ella comprensiva en cuanto Bella se colocó a su altura. -He sido una acérrima enemiga de los Ranieri, así como lo habéis sido vosotros míos y de mi casa, pero ahora pienso sólo en el bienestar de Edward.

Ahora, la desconfianza de Bella se tornó en incredulidad.

-La cercanía de la muerte te hace ver las cosas de diverso modo -dijo a modo de excusa la Marquesa.

-No habléis así -repuso Bella, en cierto modo avergonzada. Una cosa era aquel rencor con el que Emmett trataba de contagiarla y otra muy distinta que le deseara la muerte.

-Tranquila -la alentó. -Una se acostumbra a todo, incluso a pensar en la muerte y no está mal ¿sabes? Te permite distinguir lo importante de lo que no lo es sin perder el tiempo. Tú amas a mi hijo ¿verdad? -preguntó de súbito, haciendo a Bella enrojecer profundamente.

Alexandra soltó una leve risita.

-¿Qué hay más hermoso en este mundo que dos jóvenes que aman? -tomó su mano con gesto conciliador.

-¿No os oponéis? -aquello sorprendió a Bella gratamente, haciéndola sonreír. -No osaba esperar tanto -admitió.

-Edward es lo que más amo en este mundo -declaró la Marquesa, -y deseo su felicidad, por encima de todas las cosas, incluso dejando de lado los antiguos rencores. Así que tenéis mi bendición.

-Os lo agradezco infinitamente, Marquesa -sonrió Bella ampliamente.

-Pero me temo que tu hermano, sin embargo, no piensa como yo -apuntó afligida.

-Emmett está muy cambiado -la contradijo animosa. -Entenderá.

En esta ocasión fue la marquesa quien se mostró asombrada.

-¿Cambiado? ¿Qué ha podido cambiar el estado de ánimo de tu hermano? -preguntó con declarado interés.

-Ni yo misma lo sé -reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Mas que importancia tiene? Lo importante es que él y vos olvidéis el pasado.

-Tienes razón -le sonrió ella. -Siento no haberte ayudado con el paradero de mi hijo.

Bella la miró extrañada, la Marquesa bien parecía querer dar por terminada aquella conversación y no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué. ¿Tal vez la había ofendido?

-Mi salud se resiente con suma facilidad -se apresuró a excusarse. Alargó la mano hacia Joseph quien, con premura, la tomó para que su señora se apoyara en él.

-En ese caso me retiro -se inclinó Bella, con cierto alivio. -Confío en que os mejoréis.

-Y yo confío en que vuelvas a visitarme otro día -inclinó su cabeza.

-Sí, Marquesa -dijo a modo de despedida tras lo que se dirigió al joven criado que le ofrecía las riendas de su caballo.

Alexandra la observó cabalgar alejándose de ellos.

-Maldita escuálida -masculló entre dientes con los ojos inyectados en rabia, apretando la mano de su sirviente quien reprimía una mueca de dolor. -Demasiado te has acercado a mi hijo, pero eso es algo que pienso remediar, y muy pronto.

Bella azuzó a su caballo con renovadas energías. Aquella visita suya al Palacio D'Arimburgo había sido más que reveladora y la necesidad de encontrar a Edward se hizo imperiosa. Si bien era cierto que el motivo de su discusión aún permanecía allí, que tanto Alexandra como Emmett vieran con buenos ojos su relación era un buen motivo para que hablasen e hiciesen las paces. Decidió volver al arroyo, estaba decidida a aguardar allí todo el día, bien valía la pena la espera.

Sin embargo, al llegar, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado al ver que el caballo de Edward estaba atado a uno de los árboles. Se apeó del suyo y con manos temblorosas lo aseguró a una rama, tras lo que se encaminó hacia la orilla.

Estaba sentado en una gran roca y aún portaba las ropas de El Gavilán, cosa que le resultó una temeridad, aunque no podía dejar de reconocer como el toque de rebeldía que le concedía aquel vestuario aumentaba considerablemente su atractivo.

Caminaba hacia él cuando Edward se volteó percatándose de la llegada de alguien y Bella quedó estática. Era cierto que él había acudido a su habitual cita, pero el temor de su posible reproche la paralizó. Susurrar su nombre fue lo único que consiguió hacer mientras lo veía alzarse y avanzar hacia ella, con la mirada ausente de cualquier emoción, cosa que aún angustió más a Bella.

Pero al llegar a su altura y detenerse frente a ella, el rostro de Edward resplandeció en una amplia sonrisa conforme la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él, buscando entonces con sus labios los de Bella, con desesperación. Y Bella no sólo aceptó su caricia gustosa sino que colgó sus brazos de su cuello acercándose a él, derritiéndose en aquel momento que tanto había temido no volver a compartir con él. Aunque, al parecer, no era ella a la única a la que le había torturado aquella discusión; la insistencia con que lo labios de Edward poseían los suyos bien se lo mostraba. Allí, uno en brazos del otro era como si todo hubiera quedado atrás, como si no fuera necesaria ninguna explicación, aunque Bella estaba decidida a darla.

-Edward, lo siento tanto -comenzó a decirle mientras él se mostraba reticente a dejar sus labios. -Tenías tanta razón. James...

De repente, Edward posó sus dedos sobre su boca sin dejarla continuar.

-Espera, déjame hablar a mí -le pidió.

Bella asintió aunque sin entender.

-Creo que puedo adivinar lo que ha sucedido -comenzó a decir, sin ocultar su satisfacción. -James ha llevado el grano a Vilastagno y te ha pedido que te cases con él pero, como tú lo has rechazado, se ha vuelto a llevar el grano al Fuerte, ofendido.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del grano? -se extrañó ella.

-Porque El Gavilán se ha encargado de devolvérselo a los campesinos -le guiñó el ojo con aire travieso.

-Ya veo -sonrió ella entendiendo. -Pues creo que no os han informado correctamente, mi apuesto bandido -quiso continuar ella con su juego.

-Así que apuesto -esbozó Edward media sonrisa pícara haciendo que Bella se sonrojara, cayendo en su propia trampa. Bajó el rostro avergonzada pero Edward tomó su barbilla, alzándosela, atrayendo sus labios a los suyos en el proceso para volver a besarla con fervor. -¿En que he sido mal informado, mi hermosa Condesa? -le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza.

-En que no ha sido necesario que yo lo rechazara -respondió ella también con una sonrisa. -Ha sido Emmett.

-¿Tu hermano? -exclamó con incredulidad.

-Si lo hubieras visto -prosiguió ella. -Prácticamente lo ha echado y luego me ha dicho que debo luchar por mi felicidad.

El rostro asombrado de Edward se tornó serio y la sonrisa de Bella se opacó, asaltada por incertidumbre.

-Edward...

-¿Me prometes que nos casaremos? -preguntó con voz grave. -¿Contemos o no con el consentimiento de mi madre o tu hermano?

-Te lo juro -sonrió ella aliviada. -Aunque estoy segura que ninguno de los dos pondrá obstáculos, ni siquiera tu madre -hizo hincapié en esto último.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la miró con cierto recelo.

-Que he hablado con ella y ha resultado completamente diferente a como lo esperaba -prosiguió con la voz impregnada de emoción. -Tan solo quiere tu felicidad y olvidar el resentimiento entre nuestras familias y yo estoy segura de que, apenas Emmett entienda como ha cambiado, aceptará poner una piedra sobre el pasado al igual que ella.

-Perdona pero ¿cuándo has hablado con ella? -la interrumpió confuso.

-Tras lo sucedido con James esta mañana necesitaba verte para disculparme y solucionar la cosas. Además quería contarte lo que me había dicho Emmett -le explicó seria ahora, preguntándose si le importunaría que lo hubiera buscado en el Palacio. -Después de buscarte aquí y en el refugio, he decidido ir al Palacio y ahí ha sido donde la he encontrado.

Edward asintió mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

-Te... ¿te ha molestado que vaya allí a buscarte?

-Claro que no -se sorprendió de aquella suposición. -Es sólo que no eres tú la que debe disculparse.

-Edward...

-Admito que preferiría que tuvieses en cuenta mi opinión en cuanto a James se refiere pero no debí hablarte así. Perdóname, Bella -le pidió con aire mortificado. -Te juro que confío en ti, en tu amor por mí, pero saberte cerca de ese infame, me hace hervir la sangre. Perdóname -repitió con la mirada llena de culpabilidad.

Pero lo que menos quería Bella era que ese brillo esmeralda que tanto amaba se viese ensombrecido, ni siquiera por aquello. Por supuesto que lo perdonaba, de hecho no había nada que perdonar, pero sabía que simplemente diciéndoselo no sería suficiente. Así que utilizó el único recurso que creyó que lo convencería.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó a ella, para besarlo, poniendo en ese beso toda su alma y su corazón. Y aunque Edward no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquel impulso suyo, aquel titubeo duró sólo un segundo, lo que necesitó para estrecharla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho, respondiendo a aquella caricia con todo el amor que ella le inspiraba, con todas las esperanzas y los sueños que con ella quería compartir y que, de forma inesperada y casi milagrosa, parecían más cerca de poder alcanzar.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Las sombras que envolvían al bosque comenzaban a alargarse como clara señal de que estaba cayendo la tarde. Se hallaban sentados al pie de un gran árbol. Ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, ambos habían perdido la noción aunque poco importaba. Para Jasper su mundo se resumía en la delicada muchacha que sostenía en su regazo y para Alice el único lugar donde quería estar era entre los brazos de Jasper, que la sostenían como si del objeto más precioso se tratase y que la pegaba a su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón como la más bella de las armonías.

Habían pasado las horas simplemente conversando, de todo y de nada, desde cual era su alimento favorito hasta el primer recuerdo de su más tierna infancia. Gracias a eso Jasper descubrió que Alice adoraba la confitura de pera y ella supo que su primer juguete habían sido un par de palos atados entre sí, a modo de espada.

Hubieran dado cualquier cosa por continuar así para siempre pero la noche amenazaba con echárseles encima, al igual que la realidad.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Va a anochecer, Alice -quiso hacer un último intento.

-Es mejor así -respondió, separándose de él con desgana y levantándose. Jasper la siguió.

-Podría ser peligroso -insistió.

-Tranquilo -le quitó importancia. -Conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano y, por otro lado, nunca se ha escuchado que El Gavilán haya atacado a la gente del pueblo.

De súbito, Alice se percató de su propia imprudencia y miró a Jasper, avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho -se mordió el labio temerosa de haberlo ofendido. -No pretendía...

-No te apures -posó cariñoso una mano sobre su hombro. -¿Qué ha pasado con el grano? -trató de indagar.

-El Gavilán lo llevó al pueblo -le respondió, temiendo su reacción.

-Me parece bien -dijo sin embargo y con total despreocupación.

Alice estaba convencida de haberlo escuchado mal.

-Una cosa es que por honor a mi rango deba obedecer las órdenes de James -le aclaró mientras juguetaba distraído con un mechón de su negro cabello, aunque el afligido tono de su voz lo delataba, -y otra muy distinta que yo esté de acuerdo.

Entonces Jasper se volteó, cabizbajo, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando entrever cuan difícil era aquello para él.

-Sé que podría significar la deshonra para mi uniforme y mis hombres si escucharan esto pero, hoy por hoy, mi creencia de lo que la Revolución conlleva y mis ideales están más cercanos a los de El Gavilán que a los de James.

Jasper suspiró, afectado de nuevo por la impotencia que sentía con las acciones de James y avergonzado por no saber como actuar, como remediar aquello. De repente vio como Alice se ponía frente a él, con sonrisa risueña, y deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo, con emoción e intensidad. El corazón de Jasper dio un vuelco ante aquello y, un tanto abrumado por aquel impulso, apretó contra su pecho aquel cuerpecito que apenas abarcaba el suyo, lleno de una ternura y un regocijo infinitos pues con ese gesto Alice no pretendía otra cosa que transmitirle que, a pesar de lo que el mundo entero pudiera pensar, ella se mostraba orgullosa de él y eso era lo único que a Jasper le importaba, la imagen que Alice pudiera tener de él. Mas no era sólo orgullo lo que Alice sentía, se sentía completamente dichosa y afortunada de que fuera él a quien le entregase su corazón.

Alice lanzó un suspiro inocente, presa del momento pero que a Jasper le golpeó en el pecho fuertemente. Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello hasta su nuca y le alzó el rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios y, esta vez fue su boca la que atrapó el suspiro que escapó de la de Alice, turbada por aquella caricia arrebatadora. Por que, tal vez Jasper estaba siendo demasiado osado al brindarle tanta intensidad a aquel beso, pero la mujer que se escondía tras ese cuerpo de jovencita y que ahora elevaba sus manos para enredarlas en su pelo de forma tan exquisita hacía que miles de sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas para él recorrieran su sangre de forma implacable.

Y bien sabía que no era sólo el deseo, aquello lo había experimentado ya aunque con muchas menos mujeres de las que hubiera podido, tantas que se ofrecían ante el atractivo de un uniforme militar. En realidad habían sido bien pocas las que habían despertado su interés y de forma efímera, pasajera, sin que ninguna de ellas pudiese ocupar aquel vacío que habitaba en su corazón.

Mas aquel anhelo de abrazarla, de besarla una y otra vez, la necesidad de saborear sus labios y contagiarse de aquel dulzor, de su aliento que lo llenaba de vida, de sentirla y que ella lo sintiera a él... aquello era adentrarse en un mundo completamente desconocido para Jasper y que gustoso recorrería con esa mujer que correspondía a su beso del mismo modo, sus labios bajo los suyos, cálidos, suaves y ávidos, que lo incitaban a profundizar su contacto y a recrearse en su sabor, aún más.

Jasper obedeció a su impulso e invadió su boca de forma mucho más íntima, aunque con suma dulzura y deleitándose en aquella cadencia que lanzaba una y otra vez miles de descargas a lo largo de su cuerpo. El modo en que ella se abandonaba a su caricia lo enardecía, como su boca se había unido a la suya en perfecta armonía, su cuerpo laxo aferrado al suyo, dejándose llevar.

Alice no supo en que momento su mente dejó de controlar sus acciones, aislándola de todo, excepto de él y de las sensaciones que emanaban de su boca, intoxicándola. Una calidez extraña comenzó a recorrer sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras Jasper intensificaba su beso más y más, dominando sus sentidos. Como el choque de una ola contra las rocas, aquellos dos ríos candentes ocuparon su cuerpo, encontrándose con violencia en un único punto, haciendo palpitar con fuerza su interior, en su vientre, de un modo ardiente y casi doloroso.

Un pequeño grito sobresaltado escapó de su garganta y se apartó de él, bajando el rostro enrojecido y con una mano en sus labios, avergonzada por su actitud y aturdida por aquella sensación desconocida en forma de llama que ya comenzaba a liberarla pero que momentos antes había amenazado con consumirla.

Jasper comprendió al instante y la abrazó, besando su pelo con ternura, acariciando su espalda con lentitud, infundiéndole calma y pareció conseguirlo pues su cuerpo se relajó entre sus brazos. Se culpó por su propio proceder, por su atrevimiento. Sabiendo de su inocencia debería haber sido más cauto y cuidadoso y así tal vez, lo único que había conseguido era ofenderla.

-Creo que debería marcharme ya -dijo entonces Alice con voz trémula.

Jasper asintió, dejándola ir, invadido por la culpabilidad y el desasosiego. _¿Apenas la había tenido y ya iba a perderla?_

No había caminado un par de pasos cuando Alice se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo y Jasper sintió como un pequeño soplo de esperanza llenaba su corazón.

-Te... ¿te volveré a ver? -susurró ella temerosa e insegura.

Jasper consumió de una sola zancada la distancia que los separaba y la atrajo hasta su pecho, lleno de alivio y dicha. ¿Volverlo a ver? Lo que deseaba realmente era no separarse de ella jamás. Imaginó que aquella incertidumbre se debía a la vergüenza ante su propia actitud. Si ella supiera todos los sentimientos que despertaba en él, tan nuevos que ni siquiera él los entendía. Había tanto por decir, por descubrir... pero no era el momento, no quería confundirla más.

-Antes de lo que crees -le dijo sin embargo.

Alice se separó de él observándolo con ojos risueños y Jasper sintió su luz embriagando su alma.

-Entonces, hasta pronto -le sonrió ella.

-Hasta pronto -asintió él.

Y entonces, Alice se puso de puntillas y depositó un dulce y tierno beso sobre sus labios. Jasper, sorprendido, sonrió y ella le devolvió una leve risita antes de alejarse de él, corriendo hacia el sendero, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una mano tapando su boca.

Se volteó por última vez deteniéndose y lo descubrió contemplándola, por lo que alzó su otra mano agitándola, a modo de despedida, a lo que él respondió de igual forma. Alice echó a correr de nuevo sin apenas poder reprimir la emoción, que se reflejaba en sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa y que todavía ocupaba su rostro cuando se adentró en el Palacio. Pasando cerca de uno de los espejos que engalanaba el corredor, se percató del fulgor de sus mejillas y se detuvo ante él. Inevitablemente su mirada viajó hasta sus labios, el calor de los besos de Jasper aún estaba instalado en ellos y se los cubrió con los dedos de forma instintiva e ingenua... _¿se percataría alguien de que la habían besado?_ Sentía tan vivo en su piel ese beso que creyó imposible que nadie se diera cuenta.

Con aquel cándido temor se apresuró hacia la recámara de Bella. Su salida se había alargado más de la cuenta y podrían regañarla. Para su desconsuelo, al entrar vio que la Condesita ya estaba allí.

-Alice ¿dónde estabas? -fue hacia ella.

Alice bajó el rostro avergonzada y estaba dispuesta a disculparse cuando Bella tomó sus manos y la hizo girar un par de veces en la habitación. La doncella no pudo evitar reír.

-Soy tan feliz, Alice -le dijo tras soltarla. -Te estaba esperando para contarte -añadió mientras se sentaba en el tocador.

La muchacha sonrió halagada

-¿Qué os tiene tan contenta? -tomó un cepillo y comenzó a atusar su cabello.

Bella procedió a narrarle lo que había sucedido con James y su visita al Palacio D'Arimburgo y Alice se descubrió tratando de poner la máxima atención en sus palabras, pues su mente se veía invadida una y otra vez por el rostro de Jasper y sus besos.

-Me alegro tanto por vos -le sonrió con sinceridad.

-¿Y a ti que te tiene tan distraída? -la miró con suspicacia y un deje de picardía.

-Nada, Condesa -se excusó ella rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas? -rió ella traviesa.

Alice vio como el espejo le devolvía su imagen con el rubor enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro tratando de ocultarlo y el golpe del cepillo en el suelo la sobresaltó.

-¿Que te pasa, Alice? -preguntó Bella divertida.

-Nada, Condesita -se apresuró a recoger el cepillo.

-Pues nadie lo diría -repuso a la vez que Alice notaba su mirada fija en ella, estudiándola.

De nuevo le sobrevino aquel temor e, inconscientemente, se cubrió los labios con una mano y eso, fue lo que la delató.

-No seas mala, Alice -exclamó Bella con fingido reproche. -Yo te confío mis cosas. ¿Acaso tú no confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, Condesita -se excusó ella.

Entonces Bella tomó sus manos y la llevó hasta la cama, sentándola a su lado.

-¿Quién es? -indagó ella traviesa.

-El Teniente Jasper -vaciló ella.

-¿Y él te ha declarado su amor? -la miró con complicidad.

-Aún no pero...

Alice se sintió sonrojar de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué? -mostró Bella su curiosidad.

-Me ha besado -dijo al fin.

Bella lanzó un gritito un tanto teatral y abrazó a la muchacha que correspondió agradecida a su gesto.

-¿Lo amas? -le preguntó Bella más seria ahora.

-No lo sé, osea -titubeó, -nunca había estado enamorada. Pero esta emoción que me oprime el pecho robándome el aliento y que él me devuelve con una sola mirada...

-¿Elevándote al cielo con el simple contacto de su mano y hundiéndote en el infierno cuando lo ves marchar? -hizo Bella eco de los pensamientos de ambas.

-Nunca me había sentido así -admitió Alice suspirando con pesar.

-¿Temes que no te corresponda? -indagó Bella en vista de su inquietud.

Alice negó con la cabeza

-Aunque aún no me lo ha dicho, sé que también siente algo por mí.

-¿Entonces? -la miró sin comprender.

-Os olvidáis que es un oficial francés -murmuró apenada.

-Puede ser pero las pocas veces que lo he visto no he apreciado en él más que actitudes nobles -apuntó Bella. -Aún recuerdo como trató de enfrentarse a James cuando utilizó a aquellos niños como escudo para evitar que El Gavilán le arrebatase el grano.

-Ojalá mi hermano pensase como vos -lanzó un suspiro lastimero.

-Fíjate en mí, Alice -repuso Bella con ánimo. -Mi relación con Edward parecía contar con la desaprobación del mundo entero y ya ves -pasó un brazo por sus hombros tratando de infundirle confianza. -Peter es un poco testarudo pero entenderá.

Alice le sonrió agradecida, rogando porque tuviera razón. Aún así, la cruel idea de que su hermano se opusiese categóricamente a aquello invadió su mente por un segundo y la perspectiva de tener que olvidarse de Jasper la dejó sin respiración, dejando paso a la incomprensible pero inexorable certeza de que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Nadie lo arrancaría ya de su corazón.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Creí que apoyarías las intenciones del Capitán James.

Victoria deambulaba nerviosamente por la alfombra de la biblioteca.

-He cambiado de idea -repuso Emmett con desinterés.

-Ese hombre se ha humillado hoy por tu culpa -espetó indignada.

-A Isabella no le agrada y ella debe elegir con libertad -alzó por fin su mirada.

-Muy bien -concluyó airada. -Eso quiere decir que habrá que ir preparando su matrimonio con Edward D'Arimburgo ¿no? -inquirió mordaz.

Sin embargo su clara intención de molestar a Emmett quedó en el vacío y el joven, como respuesta a aquel malintencionado comentario, continuó con sus quehaceres.

-¿Dónde crees que ha estado tu hermana todo el día? -prosiguió ella con su afán de provocarlo.

-Imagino que habrá ido a su encuentro -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, lo que hizo enfurecer a Victoria.

-¿No eras tú quien ponía el grito en el cielo con tan solo oírlo nombrar?

-Simplemente me equivoqué -levantó su vista encarándola. -Fue Alexandra D'Arimburgo quien alzó su cuchillo contra mi familia, no Edward.

-¿Tienes la intención de contradecirme el resto de nuestra vida juntos? -masculló entre dientes, tratando de ocultar su frustración.

-En lo que a Isabella se refiere, sí -sentenció con firmeza.

-No me esperes a cenar -le informó. Observar el rostro impávido de su esposo antes de salir de la biblioteca la llenó de furia.

Decidida, caminó con premura hasta su cuarto e hostigó a su camarera para que la ayudara a cambiarla de ropa, lo más rápido posible y de la misma forma instigó a su caballo para que galopara más deprisa y llegar cuanto antes al Palacio D'Arimburgo. Emmett estaba muy equivocado si creía haberse casado con una sumisa muchacha de campo. Tenía claras metas establecidas para lograr en su vida y ni él ni nadie iba a malograr sus planes.

-He pasado años sin encontrar a un Ranieri y hoy, sin embargo, hacéis cola para venir a verme -puntualizó Alexandra mordaz en cuanto la tuvo de frente.

Victoria supuso que Bella había acudido allí en busca de Edward. Se movía rápido aquella muchachita insulsa.

-Necesito hablar con vos -le dijo obviando su comentario.

-Hablad entonces -le indicó con la mano para que la acompañase al jardín.

Victoria obedeció aunque miró con recelo a su sirviente, quien los seguía a pocos pasos.

-Mi siervo no tiene oídos si no se lo ordeno yo -repuso Alexandra con seguridad, dejando claro quien ponía las condiciones allí.

-He reflexionado sobre lo que me dijisteis -abordó el tema de forma que pareciese que a ambas le convenía aquella situación. -Y creo que es mejor hacer uso de la amabilidad y consejos que me ofrecisteis.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Condesa? -preguntó Alexandra mostrándose halagada por aquello.

-Mi marido se ha mostrado menos manejable de lo que pensé -admitió con reticencia. -El Capitán James se le ha declarado a Isabella pero él la ha apoyado en su intención de rechazarlo.

-Y ahora no sabéis cómo arreglar la situación -aventuró la Marquesa con tono comprensivo.

-El Capitán se ha marchado de Vilastagno al borde de la indignación -prosiguió, agradeciendo su empatía.

-No sois más que una tonta y presuntuosa muchacha -espetó Alexandra de repente, mostrando su verdadera cara.

Victoria palideció.

-Os lo había advertido -farfulló con el rictus retorcido de la rabia.

-Marquesa no os permito -trató Victoria de recuperar el control.

-Guardad silencio -masculló Alexandra amenazante. -Venís aquí a pedirme que arregle lo que vos misma habéis roto -le escupió colérica. -No pretenderéis que os felicite -la miró con desprecio.

-¿Entonces? -no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su propio orgullo.

-Por el momento sabed que vuestra maldita cuñada no tendrá nunca a mi hijo -decretó a modo de advertencia. -Y vos, si decido que sois de alguna utilidad, espero que no cometáis el mismo error y hagáis exactamente lo que os ordene que hagáis.

Aunque Victoria conservó su actitud altiva no pudo menos que afirmar.

-Que os sirva de lección, Condesa. No sobrevaloreis nunca a los amigos y no infravaloreis nunca a los enemigos. ¿Tenéis valor? Pues no lo desperdicieis

* * *

**Hola!!!!**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Para quienes leéis mi otro fic ya lo sabréis pero para las que no os comento que mañana miércoles es mi cumple :p jeje Así que espero con muchísimas ganas vuestros reviews como regalo de cumpleaños jiji y ojalá que sean muchos!!!! siiiii (que le voy a hacer, como siempre digo, me encanta el día de mi cumpleaños :D)**

**En cualquier caso me gustaría saber que os ha parecido el capítulo. Os aviso de que lo "bueno" (o lo malo) aún está por llegar muajaja.**

**Besos!!!!! ^3^**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Aunque hubiese sido el día más gris y lluvioso de la historia, para Bella era el día más hermoso de toda su vida. No sólo se había reconciliado con Edward sino que su madre parecía dispuesta a darles su bendición y Emmett había a comenzado a variar su opinión con respecto a su relación. Entendía a la perfección el recelo de Edward. El cambio de actitud de su hermano resultaba cuanto menos sorprendente y ni ella, que se jactaba de conocerlo bien, podía encontrar una explicación. Sin embargo, y tal y como le había dicho el día anterior a la Marquesa, lo importante era que aceptase a Edward, aunque tampoco podía engañarse. El rencor hacia Alexandra estaba más que justificado, y más habiendo sido su propia mano la que causara la muerte de los padres de Rosalie. Emmett jamás la aceptaría y, a lo máximo que podía aspirar Bella era a que su hermano se mostrase fríamente educado ante ella. A pesar de todo, no podía reprocharselo, y más sabiendo de su amor por Rosalie, aunque él lo negara y se hubiera casado con aquella desagradable mujer que ahora la miraba con sonrisa maliciosa conforme se acercaba Bella a la mesa.

-Se te ve contenta esta mañana -apuntó con declarada intención.

Bien sabía Bella que Victoria estaba molesta por lo ocurrido con el Capitán James y, en cierto modo, eso la llenó de culposo regocijo.

-He dormido muy bien, gracias -le sonrió con fingida gratitud tras besar la mejilla de su hermano, quien le sonrió.

-Seguro -masculló ella por lo bajo.

Por supuesto que Bella había dormido bien, como nunca en mucho tiempo. Disfrutar de la dicha del amor de un hombre tan maravilloso como Edward era el mejor bálsamo para conciliar el sueño, sobre todo si éste se veía inundado de él, aunque eso no era de la incumbencia de su cuñada ¿verdad?

Le entrada de Esme con una bandejita de plata en sus manos en la que descansaba un sobre la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. Emmett la tomó con cierta desgana y la leyó.

-Habrá otra recepción en el palacio de la Condesa Tanya -les anunció Emmett a lo que Bella respondió con un mohín de disgusto.

-Pues siento decirte que parece que la Condesa quiere darlo en tu honor, Isabella -añadió Victoria quien revisaba la invitación que le había arrebatado de las manos a su esposo.

-¿En mi honor? -esgrimió una mueca de horror. Emmett no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, al igual que Esme, quien la disimuló con su mano.

-¿Y por qué no? -alegó Victoria con sorna -¿No estamos todos embrujados por tu fascinación, querida?

El rostro de Emmett se tornó serio, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su esposa, no habiéndole pasado inadvertida la mala intención de su comentario.

-Seguramente querrá que narres tu aventura con El Gavilán -agregó pasando por alto la desaprobación de su esposo.

-Puedes reservarme todos los bailes si eso te hace sentir más confianza -le guiñó un ojo su hermano. Bella agradeció el gesto. Emmett la conocía bien y sabía que su apoyo le infundiría ánimos para soportar ese tipo de eventos que ella tanto detestaba.

-Querido, creía que tú tampoco eras aficionado a este tipo de acontecimientos -se sorprendió Victoria de su tan buena disposición. -Ni siquiera has dudado un segundo en aceptar la invitación.

-No veo la necesidad de desairar a Tanya -le quitó Emmett importancia al asunto. Aunque había una muy buena razón para asistir aquel palacio y que únicamente su corazón conocía. Rosalie se hospedaba allí, podría verla, aunque fuera un instante, y eso bien valía el tener que soportar toda una noche de cuchicheos o falsas alabanzas en busca de favores, como solían resultar aquellas reuniones. Entre la aristocracia piamontesa Emmett contaba con muy pocos amigos, Benjamín era el único en el que podía confiar plenamente y toda aquella hipocresía y frivolidad que se respiraba en el aire le desagradaba. Por eso él tampoco era dado a asistir a aquellas fiestas, mas, esa noche, habría un buen motivo para sacrificar su tranquilidad.

-Entonces voy a mi recámara a elegir un buen vestido para la ocasión -se levantó Victoria de la mesa. Ni en su voz ni en su rostro se podía ocultar la emoción ante aquella invitación _¿Qué acababa de concluir Emmett acerca de la frivolidad?_

-Esme, partiremos hacia Turín después del almuerzo -le informó. -No creo que regresemos hasta bien entrada la noche así que podéis tomaros el resto del día libre.

-Gracias, Señor Conde -se inclinó ella con seriedad.

-De verdad, Esme -rezongó él incómodo. -Cuando te diriges a mí con tanto protocolo... -emitió un bufido de disconformidad.

Entonces Esme se inclinó sobre él y, tomando una de sus mejillas, estampó un sonoro beso sobre la otra, haciendo a ambos hermanos reír.

-Eso me gusta más -concluyó él con ojos brillantes. -Me aterra parecer un tirano.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad -negó ella con la cabeza. -Nuestro respeto hacia los Ranieri proviene del cariño, no del temor.

-Me alegra oír eso -le sonrió Emmett.

-Si no necesitáis nada más me retiro -les anunció. -Le diré a Charlotte que deje preparado algo de cena en caso que volváis antes.

-Gracias -exclamó Emmett un momento antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

-Tú también te has levantado con buen ánimo -apuntó Bella con sonrisa traviesa.

Emmett desvió su mirada hacia la taza que tenía enfrente, como si, de repente, fuera de lo más interesante. Podría jurar que había enrojecido cual jovencita y resopló disgustado, cosa que a su hermana le resultó de lo más gracioso.

-Emmett, no puedes ignorar el hecho de que tu comportamiento y tu ánimo han cambiado mucho estos días -otorgó más seria ahora. -No es que me preocupe en absoluto, al contrario, pero si me dolería que no confiaras en mí.

Emmett pasó saliva. Por supuesto que confiaba en su hermana y no temía que traicionase su secreto, sino que no lo comprendiera.

Como si Bella hubiera leído su pensamiento, tomó su taza y se sentó a su lado.

-No te juzgaré -le aseguró apretando su mano. -Es Rosalie ¿cierto? -agregó de súbito ante la expresión meditabunda de su hermano y que se llenó de sorpresa al instante.

-¿Tan... tan obvio es? -preguntó con cierto temor.

-He tentado al azar y he tenido suerte -sacudió ella la cabeza negando. -Por cierto, me apenó no poder despedirme de ella.

-Esta noche podrás resarcirte -esbozó media sonrisa.

-Bueno, no me cambies de tema -palmeó su mano. -¿Qué ha pasado con Rosalie?

El rostro de Emmett se endureció mientras tomaba aire.

-Pasa que no amamos -admitió cabizbajo.

-¿Y eso te avergüenza?

Emmett levantó su rostro sorprendido. Esperaba que su hermana se escandalizara por su actitud, que lo censurara y sin embargo le reprochaba su propia censura.

-Bella... ambos estamos casados -le recordó con pesar.

-Sin duda con la persona equivocada -apostilló ceñuda.

-Te juro que no sé que hacer -suspiró.

Bella posó su mano en su hombro, con gesto comprensivo. En los tiempos que corrían un divorcio estaba casi peor visto que un romance fuera del matrimonio. Y, aunque no fuera santo de su devoción, sabía que su hermano no querría repudiar así a Victoria. A no ser que Rosalie...

-¿Rosalie te ha puesto alguna condición? -se atrevió a preguntar, aún sabiendo que aquello no sería propio de ella.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema -negó él. -Bella, sé que tengo una responsabilidad con Victoria, es mi esposa pero quiero estar con Rosalie, siempre.

Emmett suspiró profundamente mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla.

-Te comprendo tan bien, hermanita, pero Alexandra...

-No hablemos de ella -tal vez debería decirle que Alexandra consentía, pero sería mas fácil que él comprendiera ese hecho si primero aceptaba a Edward. -¿Hablarías con él?

-Imagino que también estará invitado a la recepción -se encogió de hombros con simulado desinterés.

Bella, imitando lo que hiciera Esme hacía unos momentos, depositó un sonoro beso en el rostro de su hermano.

-Parece que hoy todas las mujeres que se me acercan sienten deseos de besarme -bromeó entre carcajadas.

-Pues seguro que el beso que tú más deseas se te concede esta noche -le susurró divertida al oído. -Voy a ver a Edward y a contarle que quieres hablar con él -añadió levantándose de la mesa.

Emmett la observó alejarse mientras se disipaba su sonrisa. Alexandra no era un asunto a obviar, jamás permitiría que Bella se casase con su hijo. De esa mujer cabía esperar lo peor, pero Emmett se aseguraría de que no le hiciera daño.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Tenía pensado ir al arroyo a la hora de siempre -extendió Edward los brazos para recibirla. Cuando Joseph le había informado de que Bella lo esperaba en los jardines apenas había podido creerlo.

-Tengo algo que contarte y no podía esperar pero nos encontramos luego si quieres.

Frunciendo los labios hizo ademán de separarse de él, pero Edward la atrajó hacia su pecho, hacia sus labios, acallando su queja con un beso cálido e impaciente.

-Tontita -suspiró sobre su boca. -¿Aún no sabes que las horas lejos de ti se me hacen eternas?

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Bella respondieron por ella y Edward esbozó una sonrisa, _era tan encantador su rubor._

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres contar tan urgente? -desvió el tema.

-Ah, sí -se separó de él para rebuscar en su bolsito de mano. -Antes que nada, y no me preguntes porqué, Esme me ha pedido que le entregues esto a Carlisle -le ofreció una nota. -Cuando le he preguntado me ha dado la impresión de que tienen un romance pero ella ha evadido mi interrogatorio diciéndome que en otra ocasión me contaba.

-Es que sí tienen un romance -alegó él divertido. -¿Te sorprende? -le cuestionó al ver su expresión.

-Bueno, sí -titubeó ella. -Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían.

-Pues hace bastante tiempo, en realidad.

La joven seguía sin comprender.

-Bella, ¿por casualidad no te diste cuenta que entre la gente de El Gavilán había una mujer? -habló Edward en apenas un susurro.

Bella necesito sólo un segundo para entender.

-Y él también -confirmó Edward a sus sospechas. -Bella no la juzgues duramente -le pidió en vista de su mutismo.

-No, claro que no -parpadeó deshaciendo su expresión de perplejidad.

-Cada uno de los que se ha unido a mi causa se han visto movidos a hacerlo por algún motivo -la excusó.

-En su caso dos -se lamentó Bella. -Me alegro por ella -señaló la nota.

-Yo por los dos -bromeó rompiendo la tensa atmósfera. -¿Y era eso todo lo que querías decirme y que no podía esperar? -levantó las cejas haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Has recibido la invitación de la Condesa Tanya? -le preguntó sonriente.

-Sí, pero no he querido aceptar hasta saber si tú asistirías -reconoció.

-Asistiré con Victoria y Emmett -sonrió complacida por su gesto. -Mi hermano me ha dicho que está dispuesto a hablar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -mostró cierta incredulidad.

-Tan solo tiene miedo de que tu madre se oponga.

-Pero...

-No le he dicho que conversé con ella -le aclaró.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber él.

-Es mejor que primero aclare las cosas contigo, que acepte nuestra relación -le explicó.

El muchacho la miró contrariado, aquel rencor injustificado y desmedido por parte de Emmett...

-Confía en mí, Edward -insistió Bella. -Es mejor que no lo sepa, al menos por ahora.

Edward asintió, aunque a regañadientes.

-¿Vendrás? -tomó su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que la mirara.

-Si me reservas un baile -bromeó. -No, mejor dos.

-¡Edward! -golpeó su hombro como reproche.

-Claro que iré -la rodeó con sus brazos concluyendo así su arrebato. -Espérame en la sala de música de la Condesa y después hablaremos con tu hermano. No podré saludarte como es debido frente a él.

-¿Y en qué forma tienes pensado hacerlo para que Emmett no pueda ser testigo? -trató de seguir su juego aunque su sonrojo pronto la delató.

-Mejor te hago una demostración -susurró sobre sus labios, tras lo que acortó la poca distancia que le separaba de ellos, uniendo sus bocas en un beso lleno de necesidad, tan insuficientes ya los momentos que pasaban juntos. Pronto, se decía Edward. Pronto sería suya y para siempre.

-La Condesita ya se ha marchado, Señora Marquesa y el joven Señor se ha retirado a la biblioteca -le informaba Joseph.

-Habráse visto -retorcía Alexandra un pañuelo entre sus manos. -Semejante desfachatez, presentarse en la casa de un hombre con tal descaro, pretendiendo engatusar a mi hijo.

La cama al completo se agitó con sus aspavientos.

-Si la tengo en mis manos, la mato -escupió con ira.

-Por favor, Marquesa, vuestra salud -se inquietó su siervo. -Os lo ruego, calmaos.

-Por mi salud no hay necesidad de preocuparse -agitó su mano para que se alejara de ella. -Esa maldita abandonará este mundo antes que yo, lo juro. Emmett ha resultado más débil de lo que creía.

-Pretende encontrarse con el joven Señor en la fiesta -le comunicó con cierto temor.

Alexandra meditó unos segundos.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle? -preguntó de súbito.

-Ha partido hacia el pueblo, Señora Marquesa. Parece que tiene una mujer allí -agregó con cierto desdén.

-Bendito sea -sonrió ella con malicia. -Roguemos por que lo entretenga unas cuantas horas.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Carlisle azuzó su caballo con cierto nerviosismo. Sentía arder contra su piel la nota de Esme en su bolsillo. Dios, si parecía un adolescente en la primera cita, con la inquietud propia de la juventud. No es que él fuera un imberbe en cuestión de mujeres, tampoco un gran experimentado, pero toda esa experiencia, ya fuera mucha o poca se iba al traste en lo que a Esme se refería.

Aún recordaba el primer día que la vio, llegó junto con Michael, ambos reclamando justicia; Michael por un hermano perdido a manos de los franceses y ella, a causa también de su hermano y de su esposo. Aunque cada vez que alzaba la voz proclamando al cielo el porqué de su lucha, siempre lo hacía en aras de su hermano, jamás de su esposo. El día de su llegada fue la primera vez que lo nombró, y la última.

A Carlisle no le fue difícil averiguar el motivo. En el pueblo de Vilastagno todos se conocían y él conocía la naturaleza humana y lo que un buen vaso de vino en comadrería, a la lumbre de una buena fogata, podían hacer.

Su matrimonio no se había acercado de ninguna de las formas posibles al idilio que toda muchacha casadera imagina. La casaron con un muchacho al que apenas conocía, a pesar de ser prácticamente vecinos y, al parecer, él no tuvo ningún interés en que aquella nueva situación fuera lo más llevadera posible. Tal vez ella le hubiera abierto su corazón, cual muchacha inocente que desea el amor de su esposo, pero, según su chisposo confidente, en público él se mostraba más bien rudo con ella, quien sabía como sería en privado, en la soledad de su hogar. Además, Lance, como así se llamaba, dio claras muestras de que no consideraba a Esme ni una mínima parte de la mujer que era pues pronto precisó de las atenciones de otras muchachas para satisfacer sus deseos.

Como muestra de su arrojo y de lo atípico de su carácter para la época, Esme se reveló aunque, para su asombro y desgracia, aquel infame se escudó en el hecho de que habiendo pasado los meses no había sido capaz de concebir un hijo. La puso en vergüenza frente a todos y la repudió acusándola de ser una mujer vacía, muerta por dentro y, con la excusa de alistarse en la milicia contra los franceses, la abandonó.

Jamás volvió a verlo hasta que cierta mañana, llamaron a su puerta y le dejaron en el umbral los cuerpos de su esposo y su hermano, quien se había alistado tiempo después.

El viejo le contaba a Carlisle como la recordaba, arrodillándose frente a su hermano, tomando su cabeza entre sus brazos, acunándolo mientras le pedía al Padre Antonio que apartara el cuerpo de su marido de su vista.

Cuando Carlisle quiso indagar y le preguntó si Lance en alguno de sus tantos escarceos amorosos, había engendrado algún bastardo, recibió un seco "no" como respuesta. La calidez del vino no le había impedido al anciano llegar a la misma conclusión que él. Muy posiblemente aquel infeliz fuera estéril y había lanzado su propia vergüenza sobre ella, marcándola.

Toda aquella historia, lejos de incomodarlo, no hizo otra cosa que acrecentar su interés por ella y, cada vez que podía, procuraba algún acercamiento a ella. Era cierto que a veces aceptaba de buena gana sus insinuaciones, como si le agradara el hecho de ser cortejada pero a la mínima se retraía comportándose fría e incluso distante, mostrándose cautelosa o, más bien, desconfiada.

Recordó con regocijo la noche que consiguió derribar todo aquel muro de simulada indiferencia, cuando le pidió que no asistiera al canje del grano, a cambio de liberar a Bella. Aquella noche la verdadera Esme hizo su aparición en su apasionada respuesta ante su declaración pero entonces fue él quien comenzó a actuar con cautela; sabía de su pasado y no quería forzarla a nada ni hostigarla de forma alguna. Por eso, esa noche, tras acompañarla y asegurarse de que no acudiría a la recogida del grano, se despidió de ella y se marchó al Palacio D'Arimburgo y así había sido desde entonces. Si las cosas debían darse, se darían, pero no porque él las apresurara.

Mas, aquella nota... Con palabras simples, Esme le invitaba a pasar la tarde con ella pues quería conversar sobre cierto asunto. Al pensar que el tema a tratar podría ser sobre ellos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, nada agradable, por cierto y que se repitió cuando, tras dejar su caballo a uno de los mozos, se dirigió al patio de servidumbre del Palacio Ranieri, donde se situaban las dependencias del servicio.

Llamó a la puerta, no sin cierta vacilación y escuchó resonar sus pasos en el suelo de madera acercándose.

-Hola, Carlisle -lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Carlisle lo hizo con un dulce beso. Demasiado corto para lo que él desearía pero el temor de incomodarla siempre estaba presente en él.

-Pasa -lo invitó. -Es humilde pero cuento con lo necesario -señaló el interior.

La estancia, única, que hacía las veces de cocina, comedor y dormitorio, lo sorprendió gratamente. Lógicamente esperaba algo sencillo pero aquel lugar estaba mejor equipado de lo que habría creído, comparado con algunas de las viviendas que había visitado en París en su época de estudiante para atender a algún enfermo. Además estaba decorada con gran gusto a pesar de la sencillez, los cortinajes, la ropa de cama y de mesa, el delicioso diván colocado estratégicamente hacia la ventana, desde la que se podía disfrutar del paisaje y que era perfecto para leer. El conjunto contagiaba de esa sensación de comodidad y calidez de hogar y que a él lo maravilló.

-El Conde Ranieri es muy generoso con su gente -le comentó Esme. -Se esfuerza porque tengamos lo que necesitamos, incluso más, diría yo.

-Sois afortunados, sin duda -objetó él.

-Siéntate -le hizo un gesto. -¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Vino, cerveza...

-Huelo a café recién hecho -aspiró disfrutando del aroma. -Una taza estará bien.

Esme se dirigió al fogón sonriendo para sus adentros. En todas las jornadas compartidas en el refugio, jamás lo había visto beber, tal vez un vasito de vino dulce pero nunca como lo hacían otros, rodeando la hoguera y rondando las jarras de cerveza por sus manos, riendo con grotescas carcajadas. Desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que era diferente al resto y ya no sólo porque fuera un doctor, un hombre ilustrado, sino porque su voz, su mirada, sus gestos, todo él irradiaban bondad, sensatez y calma. A pesar de tratar de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón quedó prendado del brillante cobalto de sus ojos desde el mismo momento en que puso sus ojos sobre ella. Mucho le había costado a ella aceptarlo, mas ahora, sin embargo...

Sirvió sendas tazas de café y tras ofrecérsela, se sentó frente a él.

Carlisle la acercó a su nariz deleitándose en su aroma y luego lo llevó a sus labios.

-Exquisito -sonrió después de dar un sorbo.

-Me alegro que sea de tu gusto -sonrió ella complacida, bebiendo también.

-Creo que muy pocas cosas habrá que salgan de tus manos que no me gusten.

Aquello no era una insinuación. Esme dejó la taza en el platillo que tintineó como reflejo de su nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces no te ha molestado mi nota? -preguntó insegura.

-En absoluto -negó él. -Aunque debo reconocer que me inquieta su contenido.

Se observaron en silencio unos segundos. Entre ellos se estaba condensando una atmósfera enrarecida, llena de tensión e inseguridad. Un risita nerviosa atacó a Esme.

-Discúlpame -se excusó rápidamente aún con sonrisa temblorosa. -Me resulta inverosímil y casi ridículo pero me siento como una adolescente.

Bajó el rostro avergonzada mientras Carlisle situaba su silla a su lado y tomaba sus dedos trémulos entre los suyos.

-Me alegra no ser el único -le confesó, a lo que ella alzó la vista, sorprendida. -Quita el aliento ¿verdad? -le sonrió con picardía.

Esme asintió sonriendo también.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -la instó a hablar. -Evita los rodeos, conmigo puedes ser franca y directa.

-Te lo agradezco -hizo una pausa para tomar aire. -Me preguntaba si en los últimos días había ocurrido algo para que ya no estés interesado en mí.

Aquello sí era ser directo. Carlisle se tomó un par de segundos para reponerse.

-¿Qué... qué te hace pensar que no estoy interesado en ti? -su sorpresa era evidente.

-Te noto distante, en cierto modo diferente a como eras antes conmigo.

-¿Distante? Jamás. Tal vez cauteloso e inseguro sí y, desde luego avergonzado de que hayas malinterpretado de la peor forma mi buena intención -reconoció apenado.

Esme caviló unos segundos tras lo que, con semblante mortificado, se levantó alejándose de él unos pasos.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de mí? -inquirió con cierta desazón.

-Todo lo que necesito saber.

Aquella respuesta ambigua no era suficiente para Esme.

-¿También que mi difunto esposo me abandonó por no ser capaz de concebir un hijo? -preguntó secamente.

Carlisle quiso hablarle sobre sus sospechas, pero ni estaba seguro de esa certeza ni era el momento para lanzar una suposición como ésa al aire.

-No quiero tu lástima -espetó dolida.

Carlisle se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomando sus brazos. Si le había pedido que no se anduviese con rodeos, tampoco lo haría él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te ofrecí aquella noche? -habló con suavidad, más con firmeza. -Ya sabía entonces de tu pasado y lo que te dije fue sincero; Sigue siéndolo hoy, como aquel día.

-¿Y crees que mis palabras fueron menos sinceras que las tuyas? -alegó atormentada.

_Mi señor, mi dueño, mi amor_ le había respondido a su ofrecimiento de ser todo para ella. Y con esas palabras ella cumplía su anhelo de que ella fuera todo para él. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Y tanto que lo era...

La atrajo hacia él y la besó, con toda la intensidad y vehemencia que había estado ahogando hasta entonces. Y ella respondió de igual modo, alzando sus manos hasta las rubias hebras de su pelo y escapando de su pecho un suspiro de liberación. Carlisle se estremeció con su reacción, con la caricia casi exigente de sus labios y que él gustoso acataría.

-Perdóname -se separó levemente de ella. -Creí que necesitarías tiempo, yo...

-Llevo toda mi vida esperando sentir lo que me haces sentir tú, Carlisle -la miel de sus ojos refulgía. -Al casarme con Lance perdí toda la esperanza pero la vida me ha otorgado otra oportunidad. Se acabó la espera, ya no quiero esperar más.

Carlisle posó sus dedos en su mejilla y los deslizó con suavidad hasta sus labios. Sería tan hermoso tomar lo que ellos le ofrecían.

-No es tiempo lo que necesito, Carlisle -musitó ella, adivinando aquel atisbo de duda que quedó inmediatamente despejado.

Los labios de Carlisle tomaron el lugar que habían ocupado sus dedos y la besó con pasión, con avidez, desatados los sentimientos que Esme le provocaba, aceptando con aquel beso lo que ella le ofrecía. Cuando se separó de ella y observó su rostro, suspiró encandilado. Sus ojos dorados se habían oscurecido por el mismo deseo que él sentía recorrer su cuerpo y sus labios entreabiertos y turgentes se mostraban enrojecidos, como sus mejillas. Era cierto que en Esme ya no habitaba el temor virginal de una novia, pero no había amado nunca, ni la habían amado como merecía, y eso era algo a lo que dichoso pondría remedio.

Caminó hacia las ventanas y una a una las cerró, corriendo las cortinas, dotando a la estancia de la intimidad oportuna y de una tenue penumbra, pues algunos rayos de la tarde atravesaban traviesos el telar.

Esme aguardó observando sus movimientos hasta que volvió a caminar hacia ella, tratando de controlar el oscilar errático de su pecho y su respiración. Carlisle tomó su manos llevándolas a sus labios y besándolas con dulzura, haciéndola temblar. Sin dejar de mirarla la llevó hacia la cama y vio como una leve sonrisa de complicidad y aceptación asomaba a sus labios.

Guió sus finas manos hasta su camisa, en una clara invitación y que ella aceptó, desabrochándola y liberando de la cárcel de aquel tejido su torso bien formado, de lineas y curvas perfectas. No pudo reprimir los deseos de acariciarle y lo hizo, lanzando miles de descargas a través del cuerpo de Carlisle, quien tomó sus labios con ardor como respuesta. Despacio, botón a botón se deshizo de su blusa y después de su falda, quedando patente en la liviandad de su ropa interior de lino cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. No tardó en liberarla de ellas mientras ella hacía lo propio con su pantalón, para finalmente fundirse sus cuerpos en un abrazo de desnudez, sin temores o pudor alguno, sólo un hombre y una mujer, amándose.

La tumbó con delicadeza en la cama mientras él se colocaba a su lado. No pudo evitar contemplarla, extasiado. Cualquier sinónimo de "hermosura" era una alusión soez para aquella imagen. Su cuerpo maduro no había perdido ni la frescura ni la lozanía y la redondez de sus pechos y sus caderas lo invitaban a perderse en ellos. Y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, encantador. Aunque sabía que no era debido al hecho de mostrarse ante él, si no por la inseguridad acerca de su propia belleza.

Se inclinó sobre sus labios y los acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

-Eres deliciosa, perfecta -respiró en su boca para después atraparla con la suya.

Carlisle recorrió con dedicación cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, con sus manos primero y sus labios después, sin obviar ni un centímetro de su piel. Con tortuosa lentitud llegó hasta la cumbre de uno de sus pechos que se endureció bajo la caricia de su boca y Esme profirió un gemido ahogado mientras enredaba sus dedos en el dorado de su cabello, despertando a un sinfín de sensaciones desconocidas, que le aturdían la razón de forma exquisita y que se elevaron a alturas vertiginosas cuando sintió la dulce caricia de sus dedos en su intimidad. Aquel ardor como metal fundido que recorría sus venas la dejó sin aliento y aunque la necesidad de sentir todavía más se volvió imperiosa, una nueva inquietud se apoderó de ella. _¿Qué sería para él? ¿Sería capaz de provocar en él...?_

Mas su cuerpo tomó voluntad propia decidido a contestar aquella pregunta. Deslizó su mano entre ambos y alcanzó con sus dedos su masculinidad haciéndole emitir un gemido incontenible.

-Esme...

La respuesta la tuvo en aquella mirada incendiada, casi ennegrecido el azul de sus orbes por la sublime sensación de su caricia.

Sin poder contener más la fuerza de su deseo, Carlisle se posicionó sobre ella y la hizo suya, tomándolo ella a él por entero, en mutua entrega.

-¡Carlisle! -la escuchó jadear sobresaltada.

Alarmado se detuvo a mirarla un segundo. Creyó no haber sido brusco pero se maldeciría eternamente si la había dañado. Sin embargo, aquello no era dolor, la languidez de sus facciones, el gesto de abandono de sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta en busca de aliento. ¿Cómo un ser tan maravilloso había estado privado de aquella dicha hasta ahora?

Y es que ese instante, guiados ambos por aquella danza tan antigua como la vida, iba más allá del placer físico. La plenitud de su unión se reflejaba en el perfecto complemento de sus cuerpos y la conjunción de sus almas, como una única esencia; piel, espíritu y corazón formando un todo, impertérrito y eterno. La hizo llegar al borde abismo a la vez que él, cayendo ambos, recorriendo juntos aquel laberinto sinuoso que los sacudía despertando todas las fibras y terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos, fundiéndolas como oro líquido. Sin aliento, Carlisle hundió su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, sintiendo casi al instante como una pequeña gota golpeaba su mejilla.

Con la respiración aún entrecortada, elevó su rostro y tomó el suyo obligándola a mirarle, surcando ya su piel las lágrimas. De nuevo el temor de haberla dañado acudió a su mente pero la luz, el fulgor que emitían sus ojos empañados lo apartaron de un soplo. El amor que irradiaban sus pupilas hizo encogerse a su corazón y la besó, impulsado por aquel sentimiento que también a él lo invadía por completo.

-Gracias -le susurró él besando su frente y acariciando su mejilla aún húmeda. Rodó tumbándose de espaldas y la colocó sobre su pecho, confortándola.

-Creí que era yo la que debía decir eso -sonrió ella.

-El amor no se agradece, se siente, como lo hemos sentido tú y yo hace un momento y como lo seguiremos sintiendo -le respondió.

-Entonces tú... ¿por qué?

-Yo te agradezco la dicha de que me hayas dado cabida en tu vida, de tenerte -musitó con dulzura.

-¿No te irás? -preguntó alzando su rostro presa de antiguos temores.

-Eres mía y yo soy tuyo ¿que sentido tiene el irme? -le sonrió.

-Te amo, Carlisle -se estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti -la apretó con fuerza. Luego la acomodó entre sus brazos y ambos se dejaron embriagar por el sopor de la tarde y su amor.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Joven Señor -irrumpió Joseph en la biblioteca con el rictus compungido.

-¿Qué sucede? -se alarmó Edward.

-Vuestra madre sufre otra crisis, pero temo que esta vez sea grave -le informó.

Edward corrió hacia la recámara de su madre seguido de cerca por el criado. La halló sumida en la tos, en su lecho, pálida como la cera.

-¡Madre! -tomó Edward una de sus manos, infundiéndole fuerzas.

-Es una de mis crisis habituales, pasará -alegó la Marquesa con un lastimero hilo de voz.

-He buscado a Carlisle pero parece que no está en el Palacio -comentó Joseph con voz plana.

-Tenía un asunto que arreglar -le excusó. -Saldré a buscarlo de inmediato.

-Pero joven Señor, estáis invitado a la fiesta de la Princesa Tanya -lo detuvo. -Yo iré en su busca o no llegaréis a tiempo.

-No importa -sacudió la cabeza. -Mi cita con Emmett Ranieri deberá esperar -masculló entre dientes conforme se marchaba.

Casi no había cruzado el umbral de la habitación cuando Alexandra apartó la ropa de la cama, dejando al descubierto un elegante vestido negro de raso y organdí que enfundaba su cuerpo.

-Perdonad el atrevimiento, Señora Marquesa -se excusaba su criado ayudándola a ponerse en pié. -En mi humilde opinión, esto es una locura.

-Yo no perdono nada -lo miró con desprecio. -Y nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. Ahora vamos a divertirnos. Emmett Ranieri me espera.

Lo primero que hizo Emmett al entrar al suntuoso Palacio fue buscarla entre el gentío. La halló conversando con Tanya, hermosa, resplandeciente, dedicándole el brillo de sus ojos al verlo.

-Bella, querida -se apresuró en saludar a su hermana la Condesa. -Me alegra que hayáis aceptado mi invitación.

-Os habría privado de toda la diversión -farfulló por la bajo Victoria.

-Rosalie, ni siquiera te despediste de nosotros -la besó Bella en las mejillas ignorando el comentario ladino de su cuñada.

-Lo siento, habías salido y no pude esperarte -lanzó una mirada significativa a Victoria.

-Estás espléndida, como siempre -la halagó Emmett inclinándose sobre ella para también besar sus mejillas.

-Te espero en el saloncito del fondo -le susurró Rosalie aprovechando la ocasión. -Iré a buscar a Marco -dijo en voz alta al separarse de él. -Querrá saludaros.

-No hay que perder de vista al marido, querida -comentó Victoria con sarcasmo.

-Condesa ¿habéis visto a mi buen amigo el Conde Benjamín? -le preguntó Emmett a Tanya.

-Creo que está en el jardín -meditó un momento.

-Estupendo, las dejo en libertad para abordar esos temas que nosotros no deberíamos escuchar -bromeó.

-Sí, Victoria, yo quería preguntarte algo -la tomó Tanya del brazo y llevándose también a Bella hacia un diván.

Emmett serpenteó entre la gente con disimulo caminando hacia la puerta y, echando una última mirada hacia las mujeres, que parecían muy divertidas cuchicheando a excepción de Bella, por supuesto, salió hacia el corredor. La actividad social se centraba en el salón que acababa de dejar y en el jardín así que sólo se topó con un par de criados que venían de la cocina con bandejas llenas de viandas. Abrió con sigilo la puerta del saloncito y la encontró allí. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y ya avanzaba hacia él con los brazos extendidos, recibiéndola él con los suyos y el calor de sus labios.

-Me has echo tanta falta -susurraba él entre besos.

-Y tú a mí.

-Rosalie...

-Sé que algún día estaremos juntos -tomó su rostro para fundir sus ojos en el negro de los suyos. -No sé cómo pero así será.

Emmett la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo tan poco que ofrecerte -se lamentó él.

-¿Me amas? -preguntó ella con firmeza.

-Jamás lo dudes, pase lo que pase -se perdió un segundo en el aroma de su cabello.

-Con eso es más que suficiente -afirmó ella. -Y nunca te exigiré nada a excepción de una cosa.

-¿Cuál? -se apartó de ella para mirarla.

-Que no dudes del mío por ti -le pidió.

-Nunca -respondió Emmett volviendo a fundir sus labios con los suyos. Ambos estaban ávidos de su contacto, llenos de necesidad de sus caricias, algo que ese encuentro fugaz no sería capaz de aliviar.

-Te amo, Rosalie -susurró contra sus labios. -Te necesito tanto.

-¿Ah, sí? -sonrió ella coqueta.

-Te burlas de mí -hizo un mohín infantil.

-Yo también te amo y te necesito de la misma forma, Emmett -le aseguró más seria ahora.

-He de verte -masculló ahogada su voz en la desesperación.

-Pensaré algo, pronto -le respondió. -Pero ahora debemos irnos, no lo estropeemos -se apartó de él.

No se había alejado unos pasos cuando Emmett estiró de su brazo y volvió a atrapar su boca, devorándola, consumiéndola con el fuego abrasador de la suya.

-Pronto -respiró él sobre sus labios.

-Vamos -le instó ella a salir, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Antes, Emmett oteó tras la puerta asegurándose de que nadie los vería y abandonaron el saloncito, tomándola del brazo. Al fin y al cabo eso no estaba prohibido ¿no?

-Tu hermana parece nerviosa, debe estar sofocada con tanta atención -señaló el lugar donde se sentaba con Victoria y Tanya y rodeada de gente que, con interés, escuchaba su encuentro con El Gavilán.

De repente, por la puerta del salón vieron entrar al Capitán James y al Teniente Jasper. Tanya se apresuró a saludarlos quienes besaron su mano con caballerosidad. Como era de esperar, James apenas saludó a Emmett, un leve movimiento de cabeza a lo sumo, cosa que no hizo Jasper quien, a pesar de recibir una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su Capitán, se inclinó a saludarlo.

-Sólo faltaba él -farfulló Emmett por lo bajo. -La verdad, empiezo a estar harto.

Rosalie se percató de que, aprovechando la ocasión, Bella se agazapaba entre la gente y salía del salón.

-Hay novedades desde mi marcha por lo que veo -aventuró Rosalie.

Emmett se tomó unos minutos para explicarle lo sucedido con James y su cambio de opinión respecto a Edward.

-Imagino que habrá ido a su encuentro -supuso Emmett. -He accedido a hablar con él.

En el rostro de Rosalie se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-Si pudiera te besaría -murmuró para su oído.

-Ya tendré ocasión de recordártelo -apuntó divertido, justo en el momento en el que Bella volvía a entrar al salón, con clara decepción en su semblante.

-¿Será que no se presentará después de todo? -se temió Emmett.

-Tal vez se haya retrasado -quiso quitarle ella importancia, hasta que advirtió el rictus severo y endurecido de Emmett, quien miraba hacia la puerta como si hubiera visto al diablo.

Y ahí estaba, el demonio en persona, Alexandra D'Arimburgo.

Rosalie se soltó de su brazo mientras Victoria y Bella se acercaban a Emmett con el rostro lleno de asombro.

-Espléndida fiesta -saludó a Tanya que se aproximaba a ella.

-He sabido que no estabais bien de salud, Marquesa. No esperaba veros.

-De hecho Edward está muy preocupado por mí, mi pobre hijo -afirmó con voz lastimera. -Ha ido en busca de mi médico personal tras una crisis que me sobrevino esta tarde. Pero no podía perder esta ocasión en la que tengo la oportunidad de interceder por él -concluyó mirando hacia Emmett.

Apoyándose en su bastón y a pasos cortos que parecían costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano se aproximó hasta él quien observaba sus movimientos contrariado.

-Emmett, te lo ruego, óyeme -comenzó ocultando tras el pañuelo su boca donde acudía un repentino ataque de tos. -Como bien ha dicho Tanya, mi salud está muy debilitada y tal vez sea mi última ocasión de presentarme humildemente ante ti.

El joven hizo ademán de protesta pero Alexandra alzó su mano rogándole silencio, volviendo a cubrir su boca, aquejada por la tos.

-No vengo a interceder por mí -miró de soslayo a Rosalie. -Mis pecados no se expían únicamente mostrando arrepentimiento, aunque te aseguro que el mío es del todo sincero.

Con los mismos pasos lastimeros se acercó a Bella y tomó su barbilla, sonriéndole.

-Isabella ha venido a iluminar la vida de mi hijo y el amor que ha nacido entre ellos lo colma de dicha, al igual que a mí.

Se volteó hacia Emmett y lo miró con ojos lastimeros. El muchacho sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, a la espera de su reacción, de juzgarlo.

-Te lo ruego, Emmett, no castigues a mi hijo por mis delitos. Él es un buen muchacho y de sentimientos nobles. El veneno que según muchos corre por mi sangre no ha conseguido contaminarlo. Por favor, Emmett, -comenzó a acercarse a él de nuevo con su dificultuoso caminar -permite que sean felices. Por lo que a mí respecta es la única cosa que deseo.

De repente, un fuerte ataque de tos acudió a ella, robándole el resuello de los pulmones, haciéndola tambalearse sobre su bastón. El primer impulso de Emmett fue tomar sus brazos para que la mujer se apoyara en él, dejando caer ella la cabeza sobre su pecho. Mas, la giró poniéndola a la altura de su oído y tomó aire con profundidad.

-Sabe algo -la escuchó garraspear con una voz de inframundo, casi en un susurro pero que le erizó la piel por completo. -Permite que Bella ponga un pié en mi casa y la haré sufrir todo lo que se merece por haberme robado a Edward.

-¡Maldita! -exclamó apartándola de él con brusquedad. Un murmullo de censura se alzó ante su actitud.

-Emmett, no actúes así, te lo suplico -continuo la Marquesa con su farsa. -Va en ello la felicidad de estos dos jóvenes -le imploró casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-No os acerquéis a ella -la señaló con un dedo con gesto amenazante.

-Emmett, por favor -intervino Bella, pero Emmett la hizo callar alzando su mano.

-Os repito lo que ya le dije a vuestro hijo -continuó con firme advertencia. -No oséis acercaros a Isabella o juro que os mato.

-Emmett, estás loco -le reprochaba su hermana.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Bella ¡Vosotros no entendéis! -clamó ante todos los asistentes que le lanzaban miradas acusadoras, entre ellos el Capitán James. -¿Pero no sabéis quién es este monstruo? Asesinó a los padres de la Marquesa Rosalie, intentó matar a la madre de Isabella y ahora intenta matarla a ella.

Todos lo observaban como si hubiera perdido el juicio, mientras Alexandra sollozaba contra su pañuelo. Excelente actuación la de la Marquesa, pensó Emmett. Pero no se saldría con la suya.

-Mis disculpas, Tanya. Nos retiramos.

Ni siquiera esperó su respuesta, la muchacha titubeaba azorada ante la situación.

-Vámonos -extendió la mano hacia su hermana, quien negaba con la cabeza sin entender nada. -¡He dicho que vamos!

Finalmente tomó su mano y notó como su hermano tironeaba con fuerza llevándosela de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Victoria con semblante avergonzado, se inclinó despidiéndose de Tanya para seguir a su marido, no sin antes lanzarle una disimulada sonrisa de complaciencia a la Marquesa quien disfrutaba, hundiéndose de nuevo en el dolor de su pañuelo, del sabor del triunfo.

* * *

**16 páginas de word!!! Como dice mi querida Anju... mi pobre neurona!!!!**

**Merezco muuuuchos reviews, a que sí?**

**Ante todo espero que os haya gustado. Ya empieza lo bueno! O eso creo jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos! Y os agradezco de corazón vuestros reviews de la semana pasada felicitándome, fue un día muy especial para mí y en parte os lo debo a vosotras. ****Valéis mil!!! **

**Besos ^3^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me hechizó con el brillo de sus ojos,**

**me encadenó con sus suaves cabellos,**

**el delicado arco de sus brazos es mi dulce prisión.**

CAPÍTULO 15

Alexandra D'Arimburgo no podía dejar de sonreír satisfecha mientras su sirviente, Joseph la ayudaba a recostarse en la cama. Emmett había resultado un pelele, una simple marioneta cuyos hilos ella había manejado con maestría, de modo infalible entre sus manos. No sólo había conseguido separar a su hijo de aquella maldita entrometida sino que había dejado a aquel conde bastardo en evidencia delante de la alta alcurnia piamontesa.

Dejó escapar una leve carcajada movida por el supremo gozo que sentía, pero escuchó pasos apresurados aproximarse a sus aposentos, sin duda su hijo con Carlisle. Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para que esa punzada de dolor arremetiese contra su alegría, esbozando en su lugar una bien fingida mueca de aflicción.

-Madre, ¿cómo os encontráis? -se apresuró a tomarle una de sus manos.

-Permitidme, Señora Marquesa -le pidió Carlisle, que comenzó a auscultarle, comprobando el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración.

Parpadeó varias veces con extrañeza y volvió a concentrarse en los sonidos de su pecho. Sí, era claro que la Marquesa se hallaba un poco agitada, pero no había nada que indicase que tuviera una crisis o la hubiera padecido en las últimas horas.

-Señora Marquesa... -la miró Carlisle con cierto recelo.

-No puedo engañarte, ¿verdad? -replicó ella con un deje de culpabilidad en su voz.

-Madre... -Edward observaba alternativamente a Carlisle y a su madre sin comprender, reclamando con su expresión contrariada una explicación.

-Estoy perfectamente, hijo -admitió avergonzada, apretando levemente su mano. -Siento mucho haberte alarmado así.

-¿Qué significa esto, madre? -inquirió molesto.

-Necesitaba una excusa para poder encontrarme a solas con Emmett Ranieri, por eso ideé todo esto, a tus espaldas -le explicó.

Edward soltó su mano y se alejó de la cama.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho esa locura? -la acusó duramente. -Si no os importa vuestra salud, a mí sí.

-Para mí tú eres lo más importante, hijo -declaró con sentido pesar. -Poner en riesgo mi salud bien lo vale si con eso consigo darte la felicidad.

-Pero madre...

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. A pesar de todo, su gesto imprudente e irresponsable, se debía a su amor por él.

-Imagino que ya sabrás que hablé con Isabella el otro día -aventuró, a lo que Edward respondió asintiendo. -Es encantadora, hijo y te ama, tanto o más que tú a ella.

El rostro endurecido de Edward se enterneció a causa de sus palabras y volvió a tomar su mano, sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Eso creéis? -su voz bien reflejaba la emoción que sentía con aquello.

-Nada me alegraría más que pudieras unir tu vida a la suya y llenarais este frío palacio de amor y risas de niños -le sonrió apacible. -Por eso he ido a hablar con su hermano, para reconciliarme con él.

De repente, el rostro de la marquesa se constriñó por el pesar.

-Hijo, le he pedido que dejara de lado su rencor. Se lo he rogado en nombre de vuestro amor, pero ha sido inútil -Alexandra guardó silencio, durante un dramático segundo. -Ha amenazado con matarme, Edward. Nos odia y no permitirá nunca que te cases con su hermana. Nunca.

Edward se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda a su madre. Se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo e impotencia. _Emmett Ranieri..._

-Lo siento -sollozó ella hundiendo su rostro en su pañuelo. -Te he fallado, hijo mío.

-No, madre -se volteó para encararla. -Habéis hecho más de lo que estaba en vuestra mano. Vos debíais permanecer en la cama y reposar.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Edward, cualquier cosa -extendió sus manos reclamándolo.

Edward se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

-Ahora debéis descansar -le pidió Carlisle. -Será mejor que nos retiremos todos.

Edward fue el último en dejar la habitación. Antes de hacerlo se volvió para mirar a su madre, quien lo observaba con rostro compungido.

-Lo he hecho por ti -musitó ella, al quedarse a solas. -Es por tu bien, hijo. Isabella Ranieri no puede volver a pisar el umbral de esta casa.

Bella deambulaba nerviosamente por su habitación, retorciendo su pañuelo entre sus manos. Emmett se había excedido en su proceder. La Marquesa D'Arimburgo sólo había tratado de establecer un poco de paz entre las dos familias, la suficiente para que Edward y ella pudieran estar juntos y su hermano, no solo había despreciado su gesto, sino que la había avergonzado públicamente.

Se acercó a la puerta y agitó el pomo inútilmente. Cerrada. Necesitaba hablar con Edward. Ahora ya no era que no contaran con la bendición de Emmett sino que había ofendido a su madre frente a todos y, tal vez, eso haría que Edward no quisiera volver a verla.

No, Edward no podía culparla por ello, igual que ella nunca lo había culpado a él por el pasado de Alexandra. Pero aún así, debía hablar con él. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba escuchar su voz diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de una llave en la cerradura y vio entrar a Alice.

-Condesita, os he traído algo caliente -colocó una bandeja encima de la cómoda.

De pronto, Bella tomó su capa y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

-¡No, Condesa! -exclamó Alice.

-Debo ir, Alice. Tú más que nadie deberías entenderme.

-Pero vuestro hermano se pondrá furioso y me hará azotar -negó ella con la cabeza.

-Sabes que eso no sucedería jamás -le hizo un mohín. -Yo me haré responsable de todo -tomó las manos de la doncella, con gesto suplicante. -Por favor...

La muchacha no respondió, sólo asintió y Bella escapó tras la puerta.

Cuando Bella se encontró en los jardines del Palacio D'Arimburgo con Carlisle, respiró con cierto alivio. Con seguridad, lo sucedido aquella noche había trascendido hasta el interior de los muros de aquel palacio, y temía encontrarse con algún criado que le negase la entrada o le negase a Edward. Pero con Carlisle... tal vez él pudiera comprender y ayudarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha, y a estas horas de la noche? -le había sermoneado él al verla.

-Por favor, Carlisle, tengo que ver a Edward -le pidió. -Mi hermano...

-Por lo poco que sé de él parece un joven bastante obcecado e intransigente -atajó él.

-En cierto modo es comprensible después de lo que Alexandra D'Arimburgo le hizo a nuestra familia -le excusó.

_¿Lo que le hizo a vuestra familia? _-reflexionó Carlisle, ceñudo.

-En cualquier caso eso queda al margen de Edward y de mí, Carlisle -continuó Bella. -Necesito verle y explicarle. Por favor -insistió de nuevo.

-Está bien -accedió finalmente. -Acompáñame y guarda silencio.

Con sigilo, se adentraron en el palacio y atravesaron varios corredores. No era apropiado que una joven hiciese ese tipo de visitas a esas horas, además de que, después de lo sucedido, las cosas entre ellos podrían empeorar.

-Aguarda un segundo -le pidió llegando a una puerta. Golpeó levemente con los nudillos y asomó la cabeza. -¿Estás visible, Edward? -le escuchó Bella susurrar. Después sintió como la tomaba del brazo y la hacía entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejándola a solas con un más que sorprendido Edward.

-Bella -musitó atónito.

La joven lo observó con temor, tratando de averiguar que había tras el verde de su mirada, sin atreverse siquiera a hablar por miedo a su reproche. Pero Edward tampoco articuló palabra. Caminó hacia ella con premura y la rodeó entre sus brazos, tomando sus labios en un beso lleno de urgencia y necesidad.

-Sé que no debería haber venido pero tenía que verte -se excusó ella con la respiración entrecortada por aquella pasión arrebatadora.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que lo hayas hecho -susurró sobre sus labios para volver a asaltarlos. Había temido que la negativa de Emmett la hiciera renunciar a su amor y volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos era algo que creía que no volvería a hacer en mucho tiempo.

-Mi hermano...

-No quiero hablar de tu hermano ahora, Bella -la acalló sin liberar su boca, aprisionándola una y otra vez con la suya, tratando de borrar todo lo que existía fuera de aquella habitación, sin que importara nada más que ellos.

Bella también dejó de luchar. Lo que menos falta le hacía era discutir sobre Emmett o Alexandra D'Arimburgo. Si podía sentir los brazos de Edward aferrándola con fuerza y sus besos devastadores borrando las palabras y los pensamientos ahora superfluos e inútiles, todo lo demás podía esperar, incluso desaparecer.

Se asió a su cuello y sus labios como un náufrago se afianza a un tronco a la deriva, turbada por aquel calor que irradiaban sus dedos a través del tejido de su vestido y que ya se había tornado en fuego abrasador bajo la exigencia de su boca. Notó la suave caricia de su lengua sobre sus labios como demanda y, tal como hiciera en el arroyo, Bella entreabrió los suyos permitiéndole el acceso, invadiendo su aliento y estremeciéndose ante el gemido de Edward al hacerlo. El deseo en él empezaba a oprimirle las entrañas, contagiado por la exquisitez de su boca, su dulzor intoxicante y su tacto terso y cálido y temió no ser capaz de controlarse como aquella vez.

Se separó de sus labios lo justo para ver sus ojos. El chocolate de sus ojos se había oscurecido, tornándose casi negro debido a la pasión. Deslizó sus manos desde su estrecha cintura por su espalda, hasta sus hombros, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la puntilla que adornaba el escote de su vestido hasta el centro de su pecho. Sintió con cada uno de sus roces como el cuerpo de Bella le susurraba, cantaba con cada leve presión sobre su piel. Colocó sus manos sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos, que subían y bajaban reflejando su errática respiración y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón golpeó contra sus palmas.

Consumió la distancia que la separaba de su boca y la besó, dominando sus arrebatados deseos y depositando en sus labios toda la dulzura que ella era capaz de provocar en él mientras sus dedos temblorosos comenzaban a deshacer con lentitud los broches delanteros de su corpiño, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para detenerlo. Mas ella no lo hizo. A pesar de su nerviosismo, del fulgor que subía a sus mejillas fruto del pudor y de saber que podría suceder después, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrar sus manos a su casaca y dejarse llevar por aquel anhelo que le hacía desear sentir la piel de Edward sobre la suya y no a través de aquel vestido del que Edward la liberaba poco a poco. Notó como deslizaba la prenda por sus brazos y hundía su boca en su cuello, lanzando deliciosos escalofríos a través de su espalda mientras escuchaba caer la tela de su falda a sus pies.

La tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y la hizo caminar hacia la cama, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, lanzando por última vez al detenerse aquella pregunta silenciosa y que Bella respondió alzando sus dedos hasta el pañuelo de su cuello, desatándolo, con mayor torpeza de la que ella hubiera deseado. Pero Edward aguardó paciente, no sólo a que se deshiciera del pañuelo sino de la casaca y de aquella molesta camisa que le impedían gozar de la calidez de su pálida piel. Disfrutó cada uno de los movimientos de sus finos dedos, reprimiendo los deseos de arrancar sus ropas y sentirla de una vez. Notó el temblor de sus manos al desabrocharle el pantalón y acudió en su ayuda para despojarlo de las botas, quedando ya ambos cubiertos únicamente por la ropa interior.

El nerviosismo en Bella era más que latente. La abrazó contagiándole su calor y la besó con dulzura. No había nada que temer y ella lo supo dejándose embriagar de nuevo por el elixir de sus labios. La sentó en la cama, haciendo él lo mismo a su lado y le alzó los brazos, indicándole con un gesto que los mantuviera ahí, mientras él tomaba su camisola de lino desde su borde inferior y la elevaba por encima de su cabeza, librándose así de la única prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre sus labios y los besó mientras sus manos comenzaba a recorrer su piel, imposible de refrenar su deseo. Sus pechos redondeados se estremecieron con el tacto de sus dedos y Bella se aferró a su cabello sintiéndose desfallecer cuando sus pulgares acariciaron sus cimas hasta endurecerlas.

Edward la tumbó acomodándola en la cama y su boca retomó la labor que ejercían hasta entonces sus dedos, sintiendo en su lengua una de sus sonrosadas cúspides. Su sensible piel era exquisita, como toda ella y su dulzor era aún más embriagador de lo que imaginaba pero, lo que lo enervaba sin remisión era la respuesta de Bella, que se arqueaba contra él abandonada a sus caricias.

Sin separarse de su pecho, comenzó a desanudar su pantoleta y, sin dudarlo, Bella alzó sus caderas para facilitarle su misión y despojarla de la prenda, exponiendo así toda su desnudez. Mas no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente cuando Edward cesó sus caricias separándose de ella y poder entonces observarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior y giró la cara, avergonzada.

-Mírame, Bella -escuchó a Edward pedirle tomando su mejilla.

Obedeció, aun reticente y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Edward que refulgían con una pasión cegadora.

-¿Te avergüenzas de ser hermosa y perfecta? -susurró con aquella voz suya aterciopelada y que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

La besó con fervor rodeándola con sus brazos, sintiendo sobre su piel desnuda la de Edward, tan cálida, tan esperada. Sus labios abandonaron los suyos viajando hasta su cuello y desde ahí al valle de sus senos, volviendo a tomar uno en su boca, sintiendo Bella de nuevo aquel ardor que se comprimía en su vientre. Hasta allí notó descender una de sus manos alcanzando con suma suavidad el centro de su feminidad. Si Bella había sentido ardor hasta hacía un momento, aquel fuego que la asaltaba en ese instante amenazaba con derretir todos sus huesos. Edward hundió sus dedos entre los pliegues de su carne y la escuchó gemir su nombre cuando sus yemas alcanzaron su palpitante brote, acariciandolo.

Edward iba a estallar de deseo con la apasionada respuesta de Bella. Alejó durante un momento sus labios y sus manos de ella para librarse de su ropa interior, instantes que utilizó para recuperar el aliento y un ápice de sosiego. No podía perder el control que tanto le estaba costando dominar. Sabía que el dolor era inevitable pero debería ser el menor posible.

Se posicionó sobre ella y la besó con dulzura. Sólo una vez más, el último intento. Si Bella le pedía que se detuviera, lo haría.

-Bella -comenzó a decirle.

-No te detengas ahora, Edward -le susurró, siendo ella la que esta vez tomó sus labios. Y Edward fue quien se estremeció ahora de la cabeza a los pies.

Se colocó en su entrada y poco a poco fue recorriendo su interior. Aún no traspasaba su barrera pero se detuvo, esperando que el cuerpo de Bella fuera acostumbrándose a su invasión y que a ella le resultaba más que placentera. Se separó de sus labios y lo miró, anhelante, deseosa de sentirse suya y sentirlo a él, por entero. Desplazó levemente las caderas hacia él y Edward comprendió las señales que le mandaba su cuerpo. Con un movimiento suave, aunque decidido se hundió en ella, tomándola por completo y recibiéndolo ella sin nada que se interpusiera ya entre ellos. Notó como el dolor la hacia tensarse y besó sus labios colmándola de ternura y caricias, hasta que sus músculos se relajaron. Quiso asegurarse de que el dolor había desaparecido del todo moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella y aquella leve fricción los hizo gemir a ambos.

A partir de ese momento, perdieron la noción de todo, el universo dejó hasta de existir. Sólo quedaban ellos dos y la armonía con la que se habían conjugado sus cuerpos formando un todo, como una única esencia que ligaba su sangre, su mente, su corazón, su amor y su alma. Edward recorría su interior una y otra vez mientras Bella lo aceptaba entregándose a aquella sensación en que los sumía su unión y que los hacía desear sumergirse por siempre en aquellas aguas cálidas y profundas que los rodeaban. Cuanto más se hundían, más deseaban perderse uno en el otro, a pesar de sentir con cada segundo que aquello los oprimía más y más.

Bella creyó que no lo resistiría por más tiempo. Apretó los dedos contra la espalda de Edward con fuerza, sofocada, acunando sus caderas hacia las de Edward en busca de la liberación que su cuerpo parecía exigirle y que pareciera que no conseguiría jamás.

-Edward -jadeó Bella sin saber muy bien que le estaba pidiendo.

Mas Edward comprendió, como no hacerlo si estaba tan ligado a ella que podía escuchar hasta sus pensamientos. Acercó sus labios a su oído a la vez que hacía descender una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos.

-Déjate llevar -le susurró con voz incendiada mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar su centro, quebrando así aquellas cadenas y produciendo que aquel mar que los absorbía se alzara violento, rompiendo como las olas en una tempestad contra las rocas. Edward sintió el impetuoso clímax de Bella palpitando a su alrededor lanzándolo hacia el poderoso torbellino en que se tornó el suyo, convirtiéndose sus nombres en sendos gemidos en sus bocas.

Aguardaron a que las oleadas de su éxtasis los abandonaran uno en brazos del otro, sus respiraciones desbocadas al igual que sus corazones. Cuando Edward pudo controlar sus músculos, salió de ella muy despacio y su ausencia se reflejó en un dolor casi físico en los de Bella. Rodó sobre su espalda y la posicionó sobre él, sintiendo su aliento aún agitado en su pecho.

-Te amo -dijo Edward, más para él que para ella.

-Y yo a ti -le respondió tomando aire y suspirando temblorosa.

Edward cogió una manta terciada a los pies de la cama y los cubrió con ella, acariciando la espalda de Bella quien ronroneo reconfortada contra su pecho. Su respiración no tardó en acompasarse y la sensación de tener a Bella durmiendo en sus brazos lo colmó de dicha. Había tanto que decirle, más ya habría tiempo mañana. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de aquel calor de su aliento y su piel que lo llenaba de vida. Pronto se unió al sueño de Bella, donde todo era posible, incluso su amor.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Emmett despertó lleno de desasosiego. Lo sucedido la noche anterior lo había conducido a una agitada duermevela que lo agotó y lo primero que ahora ocupaba su mente al amanecer fue aquel grotesco susurró con el que Alexandra D'Arimburgo lo amenazara horas antes. Bella no podía acercarse ni a Edward ni a aquel palacio. Corría peligro si caía en manos de aquella maldita y tramposa mujer. Él había sido un iluso y un ingenuo al bajar por un momento la guardia ante sus lastimeras palabras y su quejumbrosa dolencia. Y así como lo había engañado a él, los había engañado a todos. Pero Emmett no permitiría que dañase a Bella y si debía prohibirle que viera a Edward lo haría, aun con todo el pesar de su corazón y sabiéndose asesino de la felicidad de su hermana, mas, puestos a elegir, su felicidad no era más valiosa que su vida.

Decidido a enfrentar los hechos con Bella, fue hasta su habitación, para encontrar a una inquieta Alice sentada en un butacón.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-inquirió Emmett. -¿Y dónde está Bella? -indagó cada vez más molesto.

-Señor Conde, yo... -titubeaba la doncella, nerviosa.

-Ha ido a ver a Edward ¿verdad? -farfulló entre dientes iracundo.

-Lo siento -comenzó a sollozar Alice.

-Ya hablaremos luego -alzó un dedo amenazante.

A toda prisa ensilló su caballo y se dirigió al Palacio D'Arimburgo. Aquella malvada mujer no lanzaba amenazas gratuitas al aire... Bella estaba en peligro... mortal.

Quien también se había despertado, pero con unos ánimos y energías renovadas fue Alexandra D'Arimburgo. Caminaba lentamente apoyada en su bastón por uno de los corredores del palacio. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios con sólo pensar lo acontecido el día anterior. Únicamente restaba dar un paso más, convencer a Edward de abandonar Italia para volver a Francia y, con la negativa pública de Emmett en lo que a su relación con Isabella se refería, no sería muy difícil.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera llamó a la puerta cuando llegó a la habitación de su hijo. Abrió sin más, y, al hacerlo, sintió que la sangre se helaba en sus venas de forma dolorosa al ver la asoladora imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Edward yacía en su cama, dormido, con aquella ramera descansando plácidamente sobre su pecho y, aunque estaban cubiertos por una manta, quedaba más que patente que ambos estaban desnudos.

-Esa maldita zorra -masculló por lo bajo tras cerrar lentamente la puerta y volver a encaminarse hacia su habitación. -¡Maldita seas por siempre! -blasfemó contra el espejo de su cómoda con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos inyectados en sangre por la furia.

Abrió un cajón y tomando unos pliegos de papel, se sentó y comenzó a escribir.

_Mi adorado Edward,_

_Eres lo que más amo en esta vida, más cualquier otra cosa en el mundo_

_y muy a mi pesar, para cuando leas estas palabras mías ya te habré perdido para siempre._

_Sin embargo, también te habré salvado del más terrible error que podrías cometer en tu vida_

_al casarte con Isabella Ranieri. Es la única cosa que ya puedo hacer por ti._

_Jamás podría permitir que la sangre de los D'Arimburgo se mezclara con la de esa maldita familia._

_Jamás habría permitido que tú te casaras con la hija de Reneé, la mujer que más he odiado y,_

_que a través de ese matrimonio habría obtenido su victoria desde su tumba. _

_Deberá pasar por encima de la mía antes de conseguirlo._

_He probado todos los medios, he hecho todo lo que está en mi mano, _

_pero ella está ahora contigo en tu habitación, en tu lecho_

_y no me dejas más opción._

_Yo, Alexandra D'Arimburgo_

_mato a Isabella Ranieri por ti, hijo mío_

_para liberarte de la maldición_

_de su familia y su sangre para siempre._

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

La tibieza del amanecer le hizo despertarse, únicamente para percatarse de otra calidez mucho más vigorizante y exquisita, la de la piel de Bella sobre su piel. Aun a riesgo de despertarla acarició levemente su mejilla que se mostraba sonrosada ante el calor de los rayos de sol, pero es que era imposible reprimir sus deseos de tocarla y más después de haberla sentido tan dentro de él.

Como era de esperarse, Bella no tardó en removerse sobre él.

-Buenos días, Señora D'Arimburgo -le sonrió Edward al posar ella sus ojos en los suyos.

-¿Y dónde quedó mi apellido en todo esto? -bromeó ella aún un poco somnolienta.

Edward rodó sobre ella colocándose encima, atrapando sus labios con los suyos con ardor.

-Eres mi mujer, Bella -le susurró con esa misma pasión. -Y pronto serás mi esposa, así que ve acostumbrándote a ese sonido -la volvió a besar, rubricando aquella aseveración como una firme sentencia.

-Si eso fuera posible -musitó ella con pesar al separarse de sus labios.

-Bella, tú me amas y yo te amo. Dime ¿qué más necesitas? -le preguntó Edward ahora con seriedad.

-Sabes bien que no necesito más teniéndote a ti -repuso ella no sin cierta extrañeza.

-Y tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti ¿verdad? -su voz se tornó suplicante.

-Yo sin ti tampoco -admitió ella sonriente.

-Entonces, cásate conmigo -le dijo repentinamente. -Ahora.

-¿Ahora? -titubeó Bella sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba proponiéndole.

-Iré a buscar a un sacerdote -se levantó de súbito de la cama.

-Pero Edward -lo detuvo Bella riendo poniéndose ya él la camisa como estaba.

-¿Es que no lo deseas? -se llenó su expresión de desilusión.

-Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo -tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Cuando esta noche te haga mía, lo haré siendo tú mi esposa -rodeó su cintura con sus dedos y la atrajo hasta sus labios deleitándose en el tacto y la dulzura de su piel. -¿Te gustaría despedir a tu prometido desde la puerta? -preguntó en tono divertido.

Bella asintió, sonrojándose ante la idea de aquel matrimonio furtivo y se separó de él para buscar sus ropas, mientras Edward sonreía sin poder reprimir su dicha.

Tomados de la cintura se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal y allí Edward se detuvo para besar a Bella una vez más.

Alexandra D'Arimburgo no podía creer su buena suerte. Había deseado que a lo largo del día se diera algún momento en que pudiera disfrutar de un momento a solas con aquella maldita y ahora, escondida en el piso superior tras una columna de la amplia escalinata, observaba la idílica y repugnante escena.

-Aguarda aquí mi regreso -le decía su hijo -no te vayas a escapar.

_Y tanto que aguardará_ pensó Alexandra.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Bella adentrándose en la antesala.

-¿Isabella? -la llamó Alexandra desde lo alto de la escalinata. -¿Eres tú?

-Señora Marquesa -le sonrió ella ampliamente, subiendo a su encuentro. -Antes que nada -empezó a decirle cuando la alcanzó -quería disculparme por la actitud de mi hermano y expresaros mi inmensa gratitud por lo que habéis hecho. Ha sido verdaderamente un gesto muy noble por vuestra parte.

La sonrisa de Bella se diluyó cuando las desagradables risotadas de Alexandra resonaron en la estancia.

-Un gesto noble dices -se mofó de ella. -Muchacha ignorante -le miró ahora con desprecio. -¿De verdad pensabas que podrías quedarte con mi Edward?

-¿Qué? -Bella se mostró atónita. -¿A qué os referís?

-¡Tú lo creías de verdad, niñita arrogante! -exclamó lanzando otra carcajada. -Tú, maldita, escúchame bien. La hija de Reneé Ranieri jamás tendrá a mi hijo. ¡Jamás!

Y de repente, como salida de la nada, Alexandra D'Arimburgo alzó su mano sobre Bella empuñando una brillante y mortífera daga entre sus huesudos dedos.

Sin saber muy bien de donde sacó Bella sus fuerzas, tomó su brazo mientras aquella mujer forcejeaba por deshacerse de su agarre y hundir aquel filo en su carne.

-¡Marquesa! -le gritaba ella tratando que recuperara la cordura, pero cada vez era más fuerte su afán por matarla y aquello parecía alimentar sus energías, haciéndole a Bella que le resultara con cada segundo, más difícil impedir su ataque. Tomó su otra mano para tratar de quitársela de encima y lo único que consiguió con aquel movimiento fue sentir la balaustrada de mármol en su espalda y la hoja de cuchillo aún más cerca de su cara.

En último esfuerzo, y sin saber muy bien si aquello serviría para algo, consiguió alejarse de la baranda siendo Alexandra la que se apoyó en ella. Aprovechando aquel contacto, se dio impulso acercándose más a Bella y liberando su brazo de su mano, consiguiendo elevar aún más el cuchillo, lista para asestarle aquel golpe mortal, cuando un disparo resonó en la sala.

Los ojos de Alexandra D'Arimburgo se separaron de la mirada aterrada de Bella para girarse y posarse en la de Emmett Ranieri, que la observaba desde abajo con el rostro crispado, cargando en su mano la aún humeante pistola.

Herida de muerte y escupiendo coágulos de sangre por la boca, Alexandra maldijo para sus adentros el día que su vida se cruzó con la de Charles Ranieri. Quiso lanzar otra blasfemia contra sus dos hijos, que ahora la llevaban a la muerte, pero sólo pudo llevarse con ella la maldita certeza de que finalmente la habían vencido. Por primera vez desde que nació, rogó a Dios, ya no por su vida, sino por su muerte, por que fuera lo que provocara que su amado hijo jamás se uniera a esa mujer cuya sangre odiaba. Aquella plegaria se llevó su último hálito de vida y se desplomó al vacío, cayendo a los pies de Emmett, quien se derrumbó en el suelo ante aquel final.

Agarrada de la balaustrada, Bella fue descendiendo hasta llegar hasta su hermano, arrodillada, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y sumida en el llanto.

-Todo ha terminado -susurró Emmett con un hilo de voz, sus nervios aún a flor de piel. -Debemos irnos.

No recibió respuesta por parte de su hermana, sólo la negación que le indicaba el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Bella tenemos que irnos de aquí -la sacudió creyéndola en estado catatónico por lo sucedido.

-Tengo que esperarle -murmuró entonces.

-Bella, no puedes quedarte aquí -insistió Emmett elevando el tono de su voz.

-No, tengo que esperar a Edward -repitió con la mirada ausente.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que acabo de salvarte la vida, que Alexandra quería matarte? -la sacudió por los brazos. -Al igual que hizo con los padres de Rosalie, al igual que intentó matar a tu madre, a nuestra madre.

-Pero Edward...

-¡Edward es un D'Arimburgo! -le gritó exasperado.

-¡Yo lo amo, Emmett! -replicó ella entre sollozos. -Ha salido a buscar a un sacerdote. Íbamos a casarnos.

-Tú has perdido el juicio -masculló comenzando a arrastrarla hasta la salida. -Vayámonos de aquí -le ordenó.

-¡No! -se zafó ella de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Te lo ruego, Bella, vayámonos de aquí.

-¡No, Emmett! -negó categóricamente con la cabeza.

-Te has vuelto loca, Bella -espetó Emmett con dureza. -Pero si esto es lo que deseas no seré yo quien te detenga. Ya no más -concluyó él dándola por perdida y dedicándole una última mirada llena de desaprobación y lástima, se marchó de allí.

Su hermano no había terminado de desaparecer por la puerta cuando los gritos de Joseph la sobresaltaron.

-¡Maldita! -voceaba -¡Malditos todos los Ranieri!

Carlisle que seguía tras sus pasos se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo de Alexandra. Se arrodilló frente a ella para tomarle el pulso, aún sabiendo que era inútil, tras lo que cerró sus ojos carentes de vida.

Fue en ese momento cuando Edward cruzó el umbral de la puerta acompañado de un párroco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -se arrodilló también al lado del cuerpo de su madre con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Ha sido él, Emmett Ranieri! -recitaba Joseph sin descanso con voz desgarrada -¡Ha sido él! ¡La ha matado!¡Le ha disparado, Joven Señor!

Tomando aliento con cada pálpito de su corazón, como si aquello resultase la labor más ardua que el destino jamás le hubiera impuesto, Edward alargó su mano hasta los labios de su madre por donde aún fluía su sangre cálida. Su rostro constreñido y crispado por el dolor de tener frente a él el cuerpo sin vida de su madre quedó fijo en aquella sangre que teñía de escarlata su mano y su visión.

Con aquella furia contenida y enrojecidos por la ira desvió sus ojos hacia Bella quien viéndolo así, jamás habría podido afirmar que aquel hombre que la observaba con tanto odio era el hombre que amaba. Sintiendo sobre ella todo aquel desprecio, como si ella fuera una completa desconocida y una total aberración, Bella deseó ser ella quien yaciese sin vida en el regazo de Edward y no Alexandra D'Arimburgo. Tal vez así no sentiría aquel frío de muerte en su corazón.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero anunciar a quienes leen mi otra historia y sabían por mi última nota que tenía intención de abandonar este fic que pienso retomarlo, siguiendo los comentarios que me habéis dejado en esa historia diciéndome que vale la pena seguir leyendo las dos. Puede que me demore más en actualizar pero espero que me entendáis.**

**Para quienes no lean mi otro fic y les interese saber a que me refiero, les pido encarecidamente que se pasen por el último episodio de mi otra historia y lean la nota a pie de página para comprender lo que quiero decir. **

**Y a quienes no les interese, ni siquiera me atrevo a pedirles un comentario diciéndome que les ha parecido el capítulo, así que menos les pediré que lean mis motivos por los que quería dejar de escribir. **

**En cualquier caso, de sobra está deciros que espero con impaciencia vuestros comentarios, me anima sobremanera y me dan energía para continuar con mis historias a pesar de mi problema. Me hacen demasiado feliz, de verdad.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, alguien me pedía acción y creo que os la he dado ;-)**

**Este capítulo era decisivo y confío en haberos trasmitido lo que pretendía.**

**Un besazo y hasta pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Emmett se dejó caer pesadamente en el butacón de la biblioteca tras lo que depositó la pistola encima del escritorio. Al hacerlo aún siguió sintiendo el peso del metal sobre su mano, del mismo modo que pesaba la culpabilidad sobre su conciencia. Se abrió los botones del cuello de su camisa con premura, en busca de aliento, todo parecía querer asfixiarle, incluso el propio aire que entraba en sus pulmones. Con movimiento inconsciente dirigió su vista a sus manos; no era visible, ni siquiera se había acercado a tocar el cuerpo sin vida de Alexandra, pero estaban manchadas de sangre, la que él había derramado. Una punzada de temor recorrió su espalda, aunque no supo bien a qué le temía más, si a la justicia divina o a la de los hombres. Había sido en defensa propia, Dios era testigo de ello y de como Alexandra alzaba un puñal dispuesta a matar a Bella. Sin embargo...

Con dedos temblorosos abrió un cajón del buró y sacó unos pliegos de papel, tomando la pluma del tintero, tras lo que comenzó a escribir. No eran necesarias ni las excusas ni la palabrería, únicamente la verdad de lo que había sucedido y unas cuantas líneas de su puño y letra reconociendo su autoría, aunque sin ninguna premeditación ni alevosía, deberían ser suficiente expiación. Eso sí, ni siquiera fue capaz de releerla, rememorar aun sólo en su mente lo ocurrido le producía nauseas, así que la firmó sin más.

-Buenos días, querido -lo interrumpió Victoria inmerso en su agonía. -¡Tienes un aspecto terrible! -se alarmó ella ante su palidez. -Es comprensible después de lo ocurrido anoche con la Marquesa D'Arimburgo en la fiesta de Tanya, pero pareciera que no has dormido.

-Victoria...

-No te preocupes -apoyó sus manos en su brazo con gesto conciliador. -Tu hermana terminará por comprender que no puede casarse con Edward...

-He matado a Alexandra D'Arimburgo -atajó bruscamente su berborrea.

-¿Qué? -palideció ahora ella, dirigiéndose su mirada a la pistola que descansaba sobre el escritorio, como prueba testimonial de aquello.

-Debo presentarme ante James -espetó Emmett de repente, tomando el pliego manuscrito y poniéndose en pié.

-¿Cómo? -lo detuvo ella. -¿Has perdido el juicio? Después de lo que me has dicho no puedes hacer eso. ¡Te encarcelarán!

-Fue en legítima defensa -le aclaró. -Alexandra iba a matar a Bella. Era su vida o la de mi hermana.

-Y ahora vas a poner en juego también la tuya -le reprochó ella.

-¿Y qué debería hacer según tú? -la miró de pies a cabeza con desdén. No esperó su respuesta. Debía llegar cuanto antes al Fuerte San Bartolomeo.

Él mismo volvió a ensillar su caballo y galopó rápidamente hacia el Fuerte. Entrando por el portón que accedía directamente al patio, se encontró con Jasper.

-Conde Ranieri -se cuadró ante él mientras descabalgaba.

-Buenos días, Teniente. Necesito hablar urgentemente con el Capitán James -le indicó con cierta premura.

Jasper le hizo una seña a uno de los soldados para que se encargara de la montura, ofreciéndole entonces Emmett las riendas.

-Acompañadme -le pidió.

Al llegar a su despacho, Jasper le indicó que esperase un momento para anunciarle su visita al Capitán.

-Buenos días, Conde -lo saludó sin ocultar su extrañeza cuando Jasper se hubo retirado. -¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita? -le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él.

-Vengo a informaros de que hace unas horas he matado a Alexandra D'Arimburgo -declaró con firmeza.

La sorpresa de James se tornó en desconcierto.

-Estaba a punto de apuñalar a Isabella, ha sido en legítima defensa -añadió.

-¿Debo entender que habéis acudido al Palacio D'Arimburgo? -quiso saber.

-Sí, Capitán. Al llegar vi a Alexandra empuñando una daga con intención de asesinar a mi hermana -le explicó.

-Decís que la Marquesa blandía un puñal -se palpó la barbilla con aire meditabundo. -¿No pudisteis simplemente arrebatárselo?

-Estaba muy lejos de mí, en lo alto de la escalera. No habría llegado a tiempo de impedirlo. Le habría asestado una puñalada o la habría hecho precipitarse al vacío. Estaban forcejeando.

-Ya veo -se puso en pie mientras lo miraba con cierto recelo. -Conde, me siento en la obligación de recordaros que, anoche mismo, amenazasteis a la Marquesa de muerte, públicamente. Yo estuve presente en tan desafortunado incidente -apuntó con cierta suficiencia. -Y a la mañana siguiente, resulta que habéis cumplido con dicha amenaza. ¿Qué debería creer?

-Mi palabra de honor -repuso Emmett con seguridad. -No ha sido un homicidio premeditado. Mis palabras de anoche fueron producto de un momento de ira, incontrolables e imprevistas -admitió. -Pero yo no soy un asesino.

James le lanzó una sonrisa de fingida empatía.

-Como comprenderéis, deberé iniciar una investigación para contrastar los hechos -le informó. -Aunque hay algo que me gustaría que me aclaraseis en este momento.

-Decidme

-¿Qué hacíais en el Palacio D'Arimburgo? -preguntó con suspicacia.

-Fui a buscar a mi hermana.

-¿Y por qué estaba vuestra hermana allí? -el gesto de James se tornó sombrío mientras una sospecha asomaba a su mente.

-Se trata de cuestiones privadas que nada tienen que ver con lo acontecido -espetó molesto. -Tenéis mi palabra de honor de que todo ha sucedido tal y como os he narrado. Aquí os entregó mi declaración manuscrita y firmada -dejó caer sobre la mesa el pliego de papel.

-Sois libre de iros, por el momento -agregó airado al ver que Emmett se levantaba sin que se lo hubiera indicado. -Pero permaneceréis a mi disposición. Aún tendré que hablar con vos sobre este asunto y pronto.

Emmett asintió con seriedad y se retiró. James tomó el pliego y comenzó a leerlo con interés, mientras una leve sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Con la ayuda de Carlisle y Joseph, Edward colocó el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en su lecho. Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y la rabia la mente. Posó sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Su piel aún estaba tibia. Bien podría estar durmiendo si la sangre que la cubría no diera fe de que eso no era cierto. Apretó su puño reprimiendo un quejido.

-¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? -masculló con un susurro impregnado de ira.

-Cuando llegué sólo alcancé a ver al Conde Ranieri escapando -alegó Joseph.

-Yo ni siquiera lo vi, así que no sé que decirte -se lamentó Carlisle.

-Yo te diré lo que sé -lo miró con coraje. -Mi madre tenía razón. La unión entre los Ranieri y los D'Arimburgo sólo traerá muerte. La única cosa que tenemos en común Emmett Ranieri y yo en este momento es el odio. Él uno hacia el otro.

-Antes de juzgar deberías averiguar que ha sucedido realmente -le aconsejó Carlisle. -Bella...

-¡Basta! -exclamó iracundo al escuchar su nombre, dedicándole una mirada llena de furia a su amigo. -Joseph, prepáralo todo. En su muerte, mi madre recibirá los honores que se le negaron en vida -sentenció antes de salir de la recámara.

Al llegar a la antesala que daba a la entrada del palacio, Bella lo estaba esperando. Caminó hacia él al verlo llegar, pero Edward se detuvo en seco, alzando su mano para que ella no se acercase. Su mirada gélida la recorrió estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza, desconocía aquellos ojos que la miraban con tanta dureza y frialdad.

-Edward...

El joven sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Pero debo explicarte...

-Y yo no quiero escucharte -espetó con desprecio. -Vamos.

Bella no pudo hacer más que dejarse guiar. Ni siquiera se atrevió a hablarle de nuevo. Edward cabalgó delante de ella, en silencio y ni una sola vez le dirigió una mirada; sólo sabía que lo seguía por el sonido de los cascos de su caballo. Su corazón se encogía cada vez más, cuanto más cerca estaban de Vilastagno, desesperándole su negativa de querer escucharla. Aunque, bien pensado ¿contarle que su madre había intentado matarla haría cambiar la situación? Si aún conociendo ella sus crímenes pasados le costaba creer lo sucedido, ¿cómo iba a creerlo él, quien siempre había considerado que el rencor de Emmett era infundado? El amor que había sentido por su madre debía rozar la adoración para haber justificado una naturaleza como la suya, pero, aún así, al menos debería oír de sus labios lo que había ocurrido. ¿Era más fácil pensar que su hermano la había matado sin justificación alguna?

Sus esperanzas también murieron al llegar a la puerta de la finca. En cuanto se aseguró de que ella había cruzado la verja, hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo y salió al galope. Bella lo vio alejarse derrotada y dirigió su montura hacia el palacio, cabizbaja.

La recibieron Alice y Peter, quien la ayudó a desmontar. Alice la acompañaba hacia su recámara cuando se encontraron en el corredor a Victoria, que caminaba hacia ellas.

-Buenos días, Isabella -la saludó mordaz haciendo que se detuviesen. -Aunque en realidad no son tan buenos ¿verdad? -la miró con desdén. -Estarás satisfecha. Tu escapada de anoche ha dado sus frutos.

-Victoria, estoy cansada -retomó el camino a su habitación, aunque Victoria la tomó con brusquedad del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Todos estamos cansados, querida. De ti y de tus estupideces -espetó. -Se te ha pedido miles de veces que seas prudente, pero la pequeña Ranieri tiene que hacer su santa voluntad.

Bella se zafó de su agarre con un firme tirón y continuó caminando.

-¿No te importa haber hecho de tu hermano un asesino? ¡Ha ido a confesar su crimen a James, arriesgándose a que lo encarcelen! -exclamaba Victoria con impotencia viéndola alejarse. -¡Y todo es culpa tuya! ¡Culpa tuya!

Al llegar a su habitación, Bella se derrumbó sobre la cama, rompiendo a llorar, exteriorizando por fin su propia agonía. Alice se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, consolándola.

-Creí que iba a matarme -la escuchó sollozar. -Si no hubiera sido porque llegó Emmett...

De súbito se sentó en el lecho.

-Emmett ha hecho bien en ir a hablar con James -se dijo en un intento de autoconvencerse. -Así su inocencia será reconocida ¿verdad? Y Edward... Edward tiene que comprender.

-Claro que sí, Condesita -la alentó Alice. -Su dolor está aún muy vivo pero, con el tiempo...

En ese instante Emmett abrió la puerta irrumpiendo en la estancia y Bella se irguió dando un respingo, corriendo hacia los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Que ha pasado? -quiso saber ella.

-Ahora todo depende de James -respondió besando su frente mientras un escalofrío cruzaba su espalda como un mal augurio.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Joseph observaba el retrato de Alexandra que pendía de uno de los muros de la biblioteca. Alzó una de sus manos, haciendo resbalar sus dedos con delicadeza por el lienzo, mientras con la otra sostenía la daga que había pertenecido a su patrona. Nadie la hallaría jamás, se dijo ocultándola en su pantalón mientras con paso abatido recorría la estancia. Todo se veía con otra perspectiva ante la certeza de su ausencia, vacío e inerte. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y fue cuando vislumbró un pliego de papel lacrado.

_A mi querido hijo Edward_ -rezaba la misiva.

Con dedos temblorosos, consciente de estar profanando el recuerdo de su patrona lo tomó dispuesto a leerla, mas ese remordimiento pronto se tornó en satisfacción al saber su contenido. Un suspiro de alivio acudió a su pecho mientras guardaba la carta en el interior de su casaca. Las únicas armas que podrían probar la culpabilidad de la Marquesa estaban en su poder y nadie podría manchar su memoria mientras él estuviera vivo, bien se encargaría él de eso.

-¿Joseph? -se recompuso al oír la voz de Carlisle acercándose a la entrada de la biblioteca. -Edward ya ha vuelto -le informó en cuanto entró. -El pobre está destruido.

-Y pobre de mi señora -se lamentó el sirviente. -Asesinada por alguien cuya familia no ha mostrado por ella nada más que odio; asesinada por un Ranieri.

-¿Cómo puede ser que este odio no tenga final? -se preguntó Carlisle -¿Qué sucedió en el pasado para que se haya convertido en algo tan acérrimo y... letal?

-Todo es culpa de Renée -dijo el sirviente con desprecio.

-¿Renée, la madre de Isabella? -lo miró incrédulo. -Pero Joseph, Renée murió hace años.

-¿Morir? -negó él con la cabeza. -Su envidia por mi señora no morirá jamás. La mano de Emmett ha ejecutado pero la de Renée lo ha inspirado -sentenció con convencimiento.

El sirviente caminó hacia la salida y Carlisle lo siguió con el ceño fruncido. Las palabras de Joseph le resultaban un sinsentido y a cada momento se convencía de que había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Aún recordaba como Esme le había reprochado su opinión sobre Emmett y el pasado de la Marquesa.

Se encaminaron hacia los aposentos de Alexandra mientras aquella duda revoloteaba en su mente. ¿Que había impulsado a Emmett a actuar de esa manera? Sabía de lo sucedido la noche anterior en la fiesta de la Condesa Tanya, pero las referencias que tenía de él lo describían como un joven afable con sus gentes, justo y benevolente, descripciones que no encajaban con un hombre que fuera capaz de empuñar su arma y disparar con tanta sangre fría y sin motivo alguno. Debía haber una explicación, pero Edward no parecía dispuesto, ni interesado en descubrirla.

Dirigió su vista hacia él. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro endurecido, si no hubiera sabido su edad habría jurado que tenía muchos más años en ese momento. Su mirada llena de congoja se dedicaba a su madre y la furia de sus facciones a los Ranieri, a todos. No pudo evitar pensar en Bella, en como el odio había triunfado sobre aquel profundo amor que juraba sentir por ella y que ahora parecía haber desaparecido.

El párroco que supuestamente había acudido allí para casar a Edward y Bella, irónicamente iba a resultar muy útil; en ese instante le ungía los Santos Óleos a la difunta y recitaba salmos que hablaban de la vida eterna, su luz perpetua y la paz divina.

-Ya no hay tiempo para la paz de Dios -escuchó a Edward mascullar entre dientes. -Sólo para la justicia, la venganza.

-No habléis así, os lo ruego -le pidió humildemente el párroco. -Nuestro destino está en manos del Señor.

-¡No la ha matado Dios! -bramó el muchacho lleno de rabia e impotencia. -La ha matado Emmett Ranieri, y debe pagar.

-Señor Conde -se atrevió tímidamente a interrumpirle un sirviente. -El Capitán James está en el Salón.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó molesto.

-Desea veros, con urgencia.

Edward maldijo para sus adentros y caminó con premura fuera de la habitación, siguiéndole a la distancia Carlisle y Joseph.

-Mis condolencias -se apresuró a decirle James, aunque el tono de sus palabras bien denotaban su poca sinceridad.

-¿Y para expresarme vuestras condolencias es que os presentáis aquí con todos vuestros hombres? -espetó indignado.

-Se ha cometido un crimen y es mi obligación investigarlo -respondió con calma sin apenas poder ocultar su regocijo ante la reacción de Edward. -Vos también querréis saber la verdad sobre la muerte de vuestra madre, imagino.

-Lo que yo quiero es justicia, Capitán. Pero ¿ni siquiera podéis respetar que aún no hemos sepultado a mi madre para comenzar con vuestras indagaciones?

-El deber, _mi_ deber me obliga a intervenir inmediatamente aun a riesgo de parecer irreverente -lo miró con suficiencia. -Mi misión es hacer respetar la ley.

-Entiendo. Entonces tengo que alegrarme de que estas tierras tengan tan válido defensor -apostilló con declarado sarcasmo. -¿Qué queréis saber, Capitán?

-El Conde Ranieri sostiene que ha actuado en legítima defensa, así que hay que iniciar de inmediato la búsqueda de pruebas o indicios. ¿Seríais tan amable de mostrame la recámara de vuestra madre? Os garantizo el mayor de los respetos -agregó ante una posible negativa de Edward, quien no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Caminó indicándoles que les siguieran, haciéndole James una seña a Jasper y que Laurent tomó por alusión.

-Entraremos sólo nosotros -lo detuvo Jasper al ver su intención de acompañarlos. Ya era suficiente con que James y él irrumpieran de forma tan irrespetuosa en el velatorio de la Marquesa como para que lo hiciera alguien más.

Al entrar en la recámara, Jasper permaneció en el umbral mientras James se paseaba por la estancia sin recato alguno, incluso empujó al párroco que se hallaba cerca del lecho orando por el alma de la Marquesa para observar mejor el cadáver.

La habían enfundado en un elegante vestido negro de raso y seda, sus manos enguantadas y cruzadas reposaban sobre su pecho y un delicado pañuelo de organza negra cubría su rostro. Jasper vio con estupefacción como James alargaba su mano, con la firme intención de retirarlo y descubrirla.

-¡No os atreváis! -le advirtió Edward furibundo. -¿Es éste el respeto del que hablabais?

Una leve sonrisa de triunfo se esbozo en los labios de James, aunque desistió de su propósito, encaminándose con postura henchida hacia el Salón.

-Os reitero mis condolencias -repitió con la misma falsedad.

-No sé que hacer con vuestras condolencias -le escupió Edward que caminaba tras él.

-Siento no haberla conocido mejor a vuestra madre -se detuvo James en la puerta de la sala. -Una mujer espléndida y de gran carácter a la que describiría, con las referencias de que dispongo, como una criminal sin escrúpulos.

-¡Cómo osáis! -lo afirmaron de los brazos Joseph y Carlisle ante su ademán de enfrentarse a James.

-Calmaos, Marqués -lo miró con diversión en los ojos. -Lo habéis dicho vos mismo; debo buscar la verdad y hacer justicia -alegó con apatía.

-Indagad sobre el delito que se ha cometido entonces, no sobre su pasado y su vida privada -exigió.

-Muy bien, hablemos de los hechos entonces -ironizó James. -¿Estabais presente en el momento del crimen?

-No -repuso escuetamente.

-Pero Isabella Ranieri, sí.

-Sí.

-¿Estabais en otra estancia acaso? -aventuró James.

-No estaba en el Palacio -admitió Edward.

-¿Y qué, si se puede saber, hacía Isabella Ranieri en el Palacio si vos no os encontrabais aquí? -preguntó con suspicacia.

-Capitán...

-Ya sé -le atajó con brusquedad. -Se trata de cuestiones privadas que nada tienen que ver con lo acontecido.

-Exactamente -vocalizó Edward.

-Las mismas palabras que utilizó Emmett Ranieri cuando vino a relatarme lo sucedido. Curioso -agregó meditabundo. -Joseph -se volteó hacia él, -el fiel sirviente de la Marquesa. Estabas presente en el momento del delito ¿Me equivoco?

-Si, os equivocáis -repuso con insolencia. -Llegué tarde y no vi nada. Pero decidme, ¿era necesaria esta invasión? -inquirió alzando su voz.

-No uses ese tono conmigo -le exigió con calmada superioridad

-Y vos, ¿cómo osáis profanar así la recámara de la Marquesa? -alzó su barbilla airado y acercando su rostro al de James, desafiante.

-Llévate de aquí a este viejo idiota -le ordenó a Laurent mirando al criado con divertido desdén. -Y da gracias de que no te hago fustigar.

-Déjame, perro -se zafó de un tirón del agarre de Laurent, caminando por sí mismo hacia la habitación de su patrona.

-¿Y vos, Carlisle? -se dirigió ahora a él. -¿Qué podéis contarme?

-No gran cosa -admitió. -Llegué detrás de Joseph y cuando me acerqué a la Marquesa ya había fallecido.

-Comprendo -asintió James.

Entonces le hizo una seña a Laurent y junto con algunos hombres se adentraron en las habitaciones anexas.

-Aún no entiendo que más esperáis encontrar -repuso Edward ante tal intromisión.

-Creí que era evidente. Un arma -le aclaró. -La versión de Emmett Ranieri presupone que vuestra madre poseía un arma. Posiblemente un arma blanca como, un abrecartas, una pluma o un cuchillo. Una mujer de avanzada edad como vuestra madre y con su estado de salud tan delicado no tendría la fuerza suficiente para matar a una joven con sus propias manos, ¿no creéis?

-¿Estáis tratando de decirme que la defensa de Emmett se basa en que mi madre quería asesinar a Isabella? -inquirió indignado.

-Así, es. Y lo que está claro es una cosa, Isabella estaba en el Palacio, aunque nadie me aclara porqué -volvió a apuntar. -Evidentemente puedo imaginármelo -espetó con cierto malestar, -pero os agradecería que me lo confirmarais.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto -remarcó Edward cada una de las palabras.

-Ya veo -lo recorrió con la mirada despectivamente.

-No hemos hallado nada, Capitán -le informó Laurent.

-Entonces marchémonos. Hemos terminado, por ahora -le dijo a Edward. -Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tiene que contarme Isabella. -Qué tengáis un buen día -agregó con tono mordaz, observando su rostro durante un segundo. Con gusto habría lanzado una carcajada al ver su rictus crispado.

James y sus hombres salieron con premura del palacio sin esperar a que les indicaran la salida, partiendo de inmediato hacia Vilastagno. El momento de regocijo se había disipado rápidamente. La rivalidad y aprensión que sentía hacia Edward palpitaban en su sien sabiendo que Bella lo había rechazado por él y le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar que sus sospechas sobre la visita de la joven al Palacio D'Arimburgo fueran fundadas. Sin embargo, bien era cierto que Edward creía a Emmett culpable del asesinato de su madre, resultándole ridícula su referencia a la legítima defensa y eso, sin lugar a dudas, había hecho mella en su posible relación con ella. James sólo tenía que actuar con cautela, tomando provecho de la situación, mostrando sus cartas en el debido momento. Así que necesitaba interrogar a Bella y ver que tanta información podría darle.

Al llegar al palacio se adentraron hasta el jardín de la entrada, descabalgando al acudir varios mozos a encargarse de los caballos. Al pie de la escalinata, Victoria le daba indicaciones a una cabizbaja Alice, quien se inclinó tímidamente al detenerse los oficiales ante ellas, sin apenas levantar el rostro.

-¡Buenos días, Capitán! -lo saludó la Condesa amistosamente.

-Vos tan encantadora, a pesar de lo desafortunado mi visita -tomó su mano para besársela.

-Siempre sois bien recibido, Capitán -lo alabó ella. -Entiendo que no hacéis más que cumplir con vuestro deber, aunque creí que mi esposo ya había hablado con vos.

-Sí -le confirmó él. -En realidad quisiera hablar con Isabella.

-Acompañadme entonces -le sonrió ella. -Alice, lleva algo de licor a la biblioteca -le ordenó con tono desdeñoso.

-Sí, Señora Condesa -hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó apresuradamente.

La doncella respiró pesadamente al entrar en la cocina. El carácter de la esposa de Emmett era insufrible y toda la armonía que reinaba en el palacio se había esfumado con su llegada allí tras su matrimonio. Para colmo, los acontecimientos no eran nada alentadores y todos en la finca habían tenido que soportar durante toda la mañana sus comentarios detractores para con Bella y sus malintencionadas e hirientes críticas, como si la joven no tuviera suficiente con lo sucedido con su hermano y el rechazo de Edward. ¿Es qué el amor era así de complejo?

Su corazón le dio un vuelco y tintinearon las copas que tomó de la alacena entre sus temblorosas manos al recordar como, hacía un instante, se había topado con la mirada intensa de Jasper. Había bajado el rostro temerosa de enfrentarlo abiertamente y verse delatada ante la Condesa. No estaban los ánimos como para agregar una complicación más, aunque le habría encantado volver a escuchar su voz.

-Buenos días, Alice.

-¡Jasper! -se alarmó ella ante aquel sueño hecho realidad, dejando torpemente la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es evidente que he venido acompañando a James -le sonrió divertido.

-Me refiero aquí en la cocina -sonrió ella a su vez.

-Quería saludarte pero si soy inoportuno -hizo ademán de marcharse con fingido malestar.

-No seas tonto -se apresuró a tomar su brazo. -Me alegra mucho verte -repuso con timidez.

-Me hace feliz saberlo -entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Pero puede venir mi hermano -replicó Alice entonces.

Jasper dio un paso atrás soltándola, suspirando pesadamente.

-Alice, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la situación pero...

-¿Crees que a mí me agrada? -se defendió ella bajando sus ojos.

-Yo no he dicho eso -negó categóricamente tomando su barbilla. -Pero quizás debería simplemente hablar con él.

-No compliquemos las cosas -le pidió ella mirándolo expectante.

-Es que -titubeó -¿no quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga? -repuso ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Si tuvieras paciencia -se mordió el labio.

-Está bien -resopló Jasper. -Pero entiéndeme tú a mí -se aproximó de nuevo a ella. -Necesito verte, Alice, tenerte cerca.

-Yo también -le sonrió ella.

-Quizás podríamos encontrarnos en algún sitio -le susurró él, sugerente.

Alice meditó un segundo.

-Mañana después del desayuno, en el bosque. ¿Sabes dónde está la vieja fuente?

Jasper asintió sonriendo ante las expectativas de aquella cita.

-Pero con una condición -le advirtió ella.

-¿Cuál? -quiso saber él.

-Que seas prudente y no dejes que Peter te vea -sentenció volteándose para tomar la bandeja.

Mas Jasper no se lo permitió. La agarró por un brazo y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, consumiendo el poco espacio que separaba sus labios de los suyos. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hacia su nunca, ciñendo su boca a la suya con fervor. No había brusquedad en su beso, únicamente el afán de saborearla sin descanso. La extrañaba cada vez más, con cada segundo que pasaba y le resultaba increíble como su necesidad de ella se iba apoderando de él sin que pudiera establecer una mínima lucha por evitarlo. Pero, ¿cómo luchar sintiendo el toque de aquellos dedos enredándose en su cabello y aquel delicado cuerpo aferrándose al suyo? Bebió de sus labios con pasión, intoxicándose de la suavidad de su piel y volviendo a olvidarse de su inocencia y su candidez, aunque por un solo instante. Se separó de ella sin aliento, dispuesto a excusarse, mirándola a los ojos en busca de aquel reproche bien merecido. Pero sólo encontró fuego, un fuego violáceo que refulgía deslumbrándolo. La vio sonrojarse mientras se tocaba los labios, turbada, sorprendida seguramente por la impetuosidad de su caricia y se maldijo así mismo.

-Alice...

-Hasta mañana -la oyó susurrar tras lo que, poniéndose de puntillas le dio un rápido beso.

Antes de poder él responderle, Alice tomó la bandeja con ambas manos y se apresuró a abandonar la cocina, tan rápidamente como sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Jasper permaneció allí estático, confundido, habiendo esperado un reproche que nunca llegó, pero Alice desapareció tras la puerta sin voltear a mirarlo, temerosa de lo que él pudiera creer de ella, de su comportamiento. Quizás no debería haber respondido así a su beso. El recato y las buenas formas la abandonaban cada vez que Jasper la envolvía entre sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes. Y cuando la besaba... el mundo entero dejaba de existir en el preciso instante en que sus labios tocaban los suyos, quedando sólo aquel extraño ardor que derretía su piel.

Aún sentía el fulgor en sus mejillas y sus labios cuando alcanzó la biblioteca. Bella y James ya se encontraban allí y, aunque supuso que su conversación era mucho más interesante que el rubor de su rostro, entró cabizbaja y depositó con cuidado la bandeja en el escritorio con el propósito de no atraer su atención, marchándose con premura.

-Capitán, os ruego que creáis que todo cuanto os he dicho es la verdad -le pedía Bella.

-Os creo Condesa -afirmó mientras se servía un copa de licor. -Creo en todo lo que habéis dicho pero es lo que no habéis dicho lo que me interesa saber.

-No sé que estáis insinuando pero...

-Ya sé lo que me vais a decir -la interrumpió secamente, -que son cuestiones privadas, delicadas.

-Sí, yo...

-No creo que haya nada delicado en lo que habéis hecho, Condesa -espetó con hastío. -Puedo imaginarme donde ha ido a parar la visita que hicisteis anoche al Palacio D'Arimburgo -comenzó a caminar hacia ella con aire amenazante, hostigándola a cada paso, haciéndola retroceder. -¿Tal vez a la recámara de Edward o.. incluso a su lecho? ¿Es por eso que vuestro hermano ha acudido al palacio armado, para salvar vuestro honor, y viendo que ya era tarde, ha disparado...?

Una bofetada resonó en la estancia interrumpiendo aquel alegato. James se palpó la mejilla golpeada mirándola con desprecio.

-Alexandra D'Arimburgo estaba a punto de matarme -aseveró ella con voz trémula y profundamente enrojecida.

-¿Y cómo es que estabais sola con la Marquesa? -preguntó escéptico. -¿Vuestro amante había huido queriendo eludir su responsabilidad? -inquirió sarcástico.

-Para vuestra información, había acudido en busca de un párroco -respondió a su provocación, alzando su rostro sonrojado con altivez. -Íbamos a casarnos esta misma mañana.

La copa que James portaba entre sus dedos se estrelló contra el suelo mientras su mirada llena de ira se clavaba en ella. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más se marchó de allí, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Victoria, con quien se cruzó en uno de los corredores y a pesar de que ella había tratado de detenerlo.

-Isabella, ¿que ha sucedido con el Capitán James? -irrumpió en la biblioteca dispuesta a saber.

-No me apetece hablar de ello en este momente -quiso abrirse paso para salir pero Victoria se lo impidió de un tirón.

-Vas a responderme y ahora -le exigió, -porque estoy harta de tu comportamiento irresponsable y caprichoso. ¿Por qué se ha ido el Capitán tan indignado? -insistió alzando la voz. -¿Qué le has dicho?

-Me le limitado a contestar sus preguntas -espetó con firmeza.

-No te hagas la ingeniosa conmigo, querida. Yo no soy Emmett -le advirtió. -¿Qué le has dicho para que se marche así?

-Que Edward había ido a buscar a un párroco para casarnos hoy mismo -alegó con la misma seguridad que se lo había dicho a él.

-De verdad veo que no te importa tu hermano -repuso Victoria con desprecio.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la inocencia de Emmett -se defendió Bella.

-¿Ciertamente eres tan ingenua como intentas hacernos creer? -ironizó. -Acabas de afirmar semejante exabrupto frente al hombre que te propuso matrimonio y que tú rechazaste, ofendiéndole y que tiene la vida de tu hermano en sus manos -exclamó iracunda. -Continúa así, querida y la próxima visita del Capitán será para traernos la cabeza de Emmett en bandeja de plata.

Bella palideció al instante. Por primera vez desde que la conociera tuvo admitir que Victoria tenía razón... y cuanta.

* * *

¿**¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Edward?? Sé que muchas queríais que encontrara la carta pero si pasaba eso... se acababa el fic y aún vamos por la mitad!!! jejeje**

**Quería contaros que el martes de la semana que viene me operan por fin. La cosa es más grave de lo que parece, así que no sé cuanto tiempo estaré sin escribir. De todos modos espero volver a actualizar antes de la operación.**

**Un besazo y espero vuestros reviews!!!**

**^3^**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Era una mañana extraña. Aunque Carlisle era consciente de que Alexandra D'Arimburgo había muerto, su presencia se sentía en el aire, dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecería por alguno de los corredores, deambulando con su fatigoso caminar. Sin embargo, sabía que no era posible, sabía que no volvería a escuchar el golpeteo de su bastón en el pavimento. El silencio en aquella mañana era casi sepulcral.

Al pasar cerca de la recámara de la Marquesa, vio la puerta entreabierta y, al asomarse, observó a Joseph ordenándola, como si aún no hubiese asimilado la muerte de su señora; tal vez no la asimilaría jamás. Decidió no interrumpir su quehacer y continuar su camino hacia la habitación de Edward. Supuso que no debía haberse levantado al no haber acudido a desayunar pero comprobó que su estancia estaba intacta, al igual que su cama. El único lugar donde se le ocurrió que podía estar fue en la biblioteca y tenía razón. Pero lo que no habría imaginado nunca fue el estado en el que lo encontró. Tras la mesa, sentado en el gran butacón y con una copa en la mano, claramente ebrio.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo? –le reprochó Carlisle duramente apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, encarándolo.

-Tienes razón, una copa no puede estar vacía ¿Me pasas otra botella del mueble? –ironizó con voz espesa y embriagada sonrisa.

-Edward…

-Anímate, Carlisle –le señaló otra de las copas.

-Sabes que no bebo, al igual que tú… hasta ahora –le recordó, arrebatándole la suya de las manos. –Creí que tu inteligencia iba más allá del hecho absurdo de querer ahogar las penas en alcohol –se mofó. -¿Eres de ese tipo de ingenuos que piensa que el licor ayuda a olvidar?

Edward soltó una carcajada burlesca. Sin embargo, su rictus pronto se tornó serio.

-Jamás podré olvidar la sangre bañando el cuerpo de mi madre –recitó con amargura.

-Vamos Edward. Un baño te despejará y te ayudará a ver las cosas con claridad –le aconsejó.

-¿Qué confusión puede haber? –espetó con rabia. –Emmett asesinó a mi madre. No hay equívoco posible en eso.

Edward tomó aire en busca de sosiego.

-Déjame Carlisle, por favor –le rogó con ojos llorosos.

Y qué otra cosa podía hacer él. Accedió a su petición y abandonó la biblioteca con gesto pesaroso.

Decidió salir al jardín. Él sí precisaba de aire fresco y ojalá que algún soplo de brisa le ayudase a comprender pues la situación era poco menos que inverosímil. Según Esme, Emmett era un muchacho afable y de buen corazón, que trataba a sus sirvientes como a iguales. ¿Cómo un hombre así era capaz de empuñar un arma y disparar fríamente contra una anciana enferma? Sin embargo era cierto, las evidencias eran irrefutables, lo que le llevaba a pensar que Emmett debió tener una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo. El misterio era cuál, aunque Edward no parecía muy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Y Carlisle temía que su dolor lo obcecase y no quisiera ver más allá.

Había llegado casi al otro extremo del jardín en su inconsciente paseo cuando por el camino anexo vio acercarse al palacio un carruaje que se alejó perdiéndose tras los setos; la Condesa Tanya venía a visitar a Edward. Carlisle sabía el interés que tenía en el muchacho, poco después de conocerse ella dio claras muestras de que así era, aun sin confesarlo abiertamente. Y es que Edward, dándose perfecta cuenta de la situación, y como todo un caballero que era, la disuadió antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo insinuándole que su interés era simplemente fraternal. Sin embargo, ella siempre se había mantenido cercana, tal vez prefería su amistad a nada y a Carlisle, en cierto momento, le preocupó que la muchacha pudiese sufrir cuando Edward se enamoró de Bella y se alejase de él decepcionada. No parecía que fuese así y no sabía si en ese momento era una visita muy oportuna pero, tal vez, lograría algo más de lo que había logrado él con el joven.

La que con toda certeza no era una visita oportuna era la que se acercaba hacia él. Bella acababa de entrar a caballo por el portón de la finca adentrándose en ella por el mismo camino que hacía unos minutos Tanya había recorrido. Su primer impulso fue interceptarla por lo que la esperó al borde del sendero. No sabía muy bien en que estado estaría la relación entre ella y Edward pero si rechazaba verla, como suponía que haría, y ella descubría que estaba acompañado de Tanya, definitivamente no traería agradables consecuencias.

-Carlisle –se detuvo Bella al verlo frente a ella.

-Buenos días, Condesa Isabella –la saludó mientras tomaba las riendas del caballo para que la joven descendiese.

-La última vez que nos vimos nos tuteábamos. Por favor, llámame sólo Bella –le pidió haciendo un pequeño mohín de disgusto.

-Está bien –asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Necesito ver a Edward, tengo mucho que explicarle y ayer no quiso escucharme.

-No creo que vaya a escucharte ahora, Bella –negó él. –Es todo muy reciente y está muy afectado.

-De igual modo quiero verlo –insistió ella empezando a caminar.

-Es mejor para los dos que no lo hagas, Bella –la detuvo Carlisle. –Está muy herido y puede que te diga cosas que no siente en su dolor.

-Entiendo que esté desolado por la muerte de su madre y sé que no es una justificación para arrebatarle la vida a alguien, pero mi hermano sólo trataba de defenderme.

-¿Defenderte? –preguntó un tanto extrañado. –Es cierto que el Capitán James nos dijo ayer que tu hermano apelaba a la defensa propia, pero...

-Exactamente –le ratificó ella. –La Marquesa pretendía matarme.

-¿Qué barbaridades dices? –le reprochó.

-¿Barbaridades? –se sorprendió ella. –Dado el pasado de Alexandra D'Arimburgo no sería tan difícil de creer lo que te estoy diciendo. Y sin embargo, a ti te parece más fácil creer que mi hermano la mató a sangre fría.

Carlisle se limitó a mirarla desconcertado, sin entender ni una de las palabras que estaba escuchando.

-Ya veo –se lamentó ella. –Si no eres capaz de aceptarlo tú, mucho menos lo aceptará Edward.

Con manos trémulas llenas de nerviosismo, se aferró a la montura y, con cierta dificultad, montó el caballo.

-Sabes, habría sido mejor si Alexandra hubiera conseguido llevar a cabo sus pretensiones y ser yo quien estuviera muerta y no ella –proclamó Bella dedicándole una última mirada llena de dolor y pesadumbre antes de marcharse.

Y él la observó hacerlo aún atónito. Ahora tenía la certeza de que había algo más, algo que parecía conocer todo el mundo menos ellos, pero que debía ser tan vergonzoso que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre abiertamente. Sí, Bella tenía razón. Algo así Edward no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, pero él sí, y sabía quien podría ponerle al corriente de todo el asunto.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Alice aguardaba apoyada en un viejo roble. Después del desayuno Bella le había contado que iba a salir a caballo a tratar de encontrarse con Edward y hablar con él, así que sabía que contaba con bastante tiempo para disfrutar de su cita.

Suspiró profundamente con culpabilidad. Bella se veía tan desdichada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Edward y sin embargo ella apenas podía ocultar su felicidad cada vez que pensaba en Jasper.

El corazón volvió a darle un vuelco al hacer eco su nombre en su pensamiento.

Y es que aunque se lo propusiese, le sería muy difícil dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo que le hacía sentir. La euforia constante y aquella emoción al saber que iba a verlo y esa tibieza que parecía que aún emanaba de sus labios como cuando la besaba.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez como un lamento. Sucedía cuando su mente se interponía a todo con la vil idea de que aquello era imposible.

De repente, escuchó el relinchar de un caballo y se dispuso a observar oculta tras el gran tronco sabiendo que sería Jasper. El muchacho llegaba cabalgando en ese instante al lugar de la cita y se detuvo al ver que Alice no estaba allí. Tiró de las riendas del caballo y le hizo rodear la vieja fuente mientras él inspeccionaba el lugar con cierto abatimiento, temiendo que Alice hubiera decidido no ir. Aquella inquietud parecía que también la sufriese el animal pues resolló varias veces, calmándolo Jasper con un par de palmadas en el cuello. Desmontó y lo ató en un árbol cercano dispuesto a esperarla en aquella fuente cuando escuchó una risita proveniente del otro lado del claro.

Alice asomaba entonces la cabeza y se vio descubierta, por lo que volvió a ocultarse, aguardando tras aquel tronco con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Así que me espías –le dijo Jasper como un falso reproche mientras apoyaba sus manos en árbol colocándose frente a ella.

-No, sólo quería mirarte un momento sin que lo notases –se defendió ella aún sonriente escondiendo sus manos entre su espalda y el tronco con aire inocente.

-¿Y cómo soy cuando no me doy cuenta de que me observan? –preguntó inclinándose sobre ella.

-Como un hermoso caballero a lomos de su corcel –alcanzó a responder nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Entonces tú debes ser la dama que inspira sus sueños –susurró antes recorrer esos pocos centímetros que quedaban hasta sus labios. Alice lanzó un suspiro y liberó sus manos para alzarlas hasta su cabello mientras Jasper rodeaba por completo su delicada figura con sus brazos, besándola no sólo con su boca, sino con todo su cuerpo, con todo su ser, aun sin saber si su caricia sería suficiente para transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Mi corazón va a estallar –murmuró ella separándose un poco, como si temiese desfallecer.

-Al igual que el mío –le respondió él tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre su pecho para que notase con que fuerza golpeaba en su interior.

-Tengo miedo –dijo Alice de repente alejándose un paso de él, dándole la espalda.

-¿De qué, Alice? –preguntó extrañado.

-Es que el amor es tan complicado –se lamentó. –Fíjate en Edward y Bella.

-Eso son cosas de nobles que parece que les gusta desaprovechar el tiempo con intrigas y odios. Nosotros en cambio…

-Nosotros somos muy diferentes, Jasper –lo cortó ella, aún sin mirarlo. Si lo hacía, no sería capaz de seguir. –Tú eres francés y yo soy de aquí. No puedes ignorar lo que eso conlleva. Y ya no me refiero únicamente a mi hermano Peter. Lo tenemos todo en contra, al mundo entero de hecho, porque tú sólo deberías inspirarme desconfianza, incluso aversión. El ejército cuyo uniforme vistes ha invadido nuestras tierras, saqueado nuestros campos y matado a nuestro pueblo. Tú eres el enemigo Jasper. Debería estar odiándote en vez de…

-¿Amarme? –preguntó angustiado tomándola por los brazos y haciendo que lo mirara. -¿Entonces temes amarme?

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso –admitió con un hilo de voz.

Jasper respondió a aquella declaración con el primer impulso que le dictó su corazón, besándola intensamente. Y suspiró aliviado cuando la sintió aferrarse a sus labios y como sus dedos se hundían en su casaca.

-Dime sin temor que me amas, Alice porque del mismo modo te amo yo –le pidió con ternura, mirándola a sus ojos.

-Te amo, Jasper –murmuró al fin.

Y Jasper sonrió lleno de felicidad, abrazándola contra su pecho. Besó su cabello cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de su aroma y de la fragilidad de ese cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Puede que tengas razón en lo que dices, Alice, pero me es imposible luchar contra lo que siento por ti –reconoció él. –Ni tengo la fuerza necesaria ni quiero hacerlo tampoco.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –la escuchó decir.

-De momento, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, esperar a que todo se vaya resolviendo –le respondió tomando su rostro con ambas manos. –Y mientras tanto, disfrutar del tiempo que podamos estar juntos ¿no te parece? –preguntó con declarada intención.

Alice asintió con la cabeza lanzándole una sonrisa pícara, mientras sus ojos dirigían una mirada incitante a sus labios como silenciosa demanda. Para Jasper, más que una demanda fue una orden; una que cumpliría muy gustoso.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Era el ambiente ideal, la luz idónea, el silencio que acompañaba de la mano a la concentración, la mejor gama de colores en su paleta y una modelo que hacía que bailaran para él las musas haciendo resbalar sus pinceles con vida propia sobre el lienzo… todo perfecto excepto para ella, para la modelo, que hacía todo su esfuerzo por posar con toda la naturalidad posible, mejor dicho, la poca naturalidad que podía permitirle el portar aquella túnica que apenas cubría su desnudez. _Un retrato de aires clásicos_ había dicho Marco para excusar aquel tejido casi transparente con el que estaba confeccionado su atuendo. Y pensar que jamás habría accedido no hubiese sido por la insistencia de su madre. Según ella toda noble debía poseer un retrato de semejante índole y con mucha más razón si su autor era un artista de renombre como Marco Dante. Marco Dante… el nombre ya le producía escalofríos por motivos que no sabía muy bien explicar pero que claramente le resultaba desagradable, igual que sentir su mirada indagadora sobre ella.

-Nunca imaginé que el arte era así de aburrido –lanzó su padre un bostezo involuntario, recostado sobre aquella mullida butaca rompiendo el espeso silencio.

-¿En serio? –replicó el pintor con desinterés. –En ese caso ya sabéis que hacer. Es vuestra hija la que debe posar, no vos.

La madre de Angela lanzó una risita de complicidad sobre aquel comentario como si fuese de lo más elocuente cuando en realidad su trasfondo era más bien grosero, al menos así lo era para la joven.

-Maravilloso –repuso el Marqués con sorprendente complacencia. –Desde mañana podré ocupar mi tiempo en otros menesteres más agradables mientras Angela posa.

La joven observó a sus padres con temor. Si ya le resultaba un sacrificio haber accedido, la idea le resultaba inconcebible si debía hacerlo a solas con aquel hombre que tanta inquietud le producía.

-El Conde Benjamin, Señor Marqués –irrumpió de repente uno de los criados anunciando la llegada del joven, haciendo que Marco soltase contrariado el pincel sobre el caballete.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el muchacho. –Espero no ser inoportuno.

-Simplemente me habéis hecho perder la concentración –rezongó el artista.

-Por supuesto que no –lo ignoró el Marqués. –¿Venís a alegrarme la tarde proponiéndome una partida de cartas?

-Bueno –titubeó él azorado. –En realidad venía a proponerle a la Marquesa que diéramos un paseo –se dirigió a la joven que le sonreía halagada.

-Como bien habéis apuntado, Conde, sois un poco inoportuno –masculló Marco disgustado sin preocuparle que todos lo escuchasen.

-En realidad no estaría de más tener un pequeño descanso ¿verdad? –sugirió la muchacha. Aquello la liberaría aunque fuese por unos minutos de esa mirada acosadora pero, sobre todo, deseaba la compañía de Benjamin.

Tal vez era demasiado pronto para reconocerlo ante ella misma pero ¿qué extraña y mágica fuerza hacía posible que lo que un instante antes era un momento angustiantemente desagradable se tornase en el momento más feliz de todo el día? No podría decir con exactitud lo que era pero, sin duda alguna, el causante era él, Benjamin; él era el causante de que su nerviosismo apenas le permitiera ponerse la bata para cubrirse.

-¿Os apetece que le hagamos una visita la jardín? –le propuso ella ofreciéndole su mano.

Benjamin la tomó lleno de nerviosismo y asintió, alcanzando a esbozar una sonrisa. Angela por su parte también sonrió. Le agradaba su aire de muchacho desvalido con esa timidez suya que casi rozaba la torpeza.

-Con todos mis respetos, os veíais bellísima. Como una deidad helénica –lo que había comenzado como una sonriente galantería se tornó de repente en titubeante seriedad, desconcertando a Angela. –Tal vez os ofendo con mi comentario.

-A ninguna mujer le ofende un halago si es sincero, porque es sincero ¿no? –lo miró con cierta coquetería. -¿O acaso sois ese tipo de hombre que acostumbra a alabar a cuanta mujer conoce?

-Por supuesto que sí –repuso el tenso. –Es decir, no… me refiero a que por supuesto que sí es sincero y que no soy dado a este tipo de agasajos.

Angela emitió una leve risita que apenas pudo disimular, divertida en cierto modo por poder poner en un aprieto al muchacho con algo tan simple.

-¿Estáis segura de que no os importuno? –preguntó como si quisiera cerciorarse.

-Si así fuera, me habría bastado poner como excusa el hecho de no querer interrumpir la labor del Señor Dante, ¿no creéis?

-Tenéis razón –admitió él. –Habéis sido muy gentil en aceptar mi visita, aunque no os haya dado justificación alguna para ella.

-¿Necesitáis justificación para venir a visitarme? –inquirió con un tizne de decepción en su voz. Que a ella le bastase el poder disfrutar de su compañía tal vez a él no.

-No, pero si vos me la pedís para poder veros puedo inventar alguna –apuntó el muchacho inocentemente. –Quiero decir que… -trató de excusarse rápidamente al sentirse expuesto.

-Que queráis dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín me parece un buen motivo para que vengáis a verme –lo interrumpió ella sonriente mientras aquella llamita que parecía apagarse se había prendido de nuevo en su corazón.

-¿Y habría algún otro motivo que también aceptaseis? –sugirió Benjamín con cierto temor. -No me malinterpretéis –le pidió rápidamente con inquietud. –No es que quiera pediros… es decir, si quiero pediros, pero no… Buenas tardes –dijo de súbito tras haber dado un resoplido de impotencia y desesperación. Hizo una rápida reverencia e hizo ademán de marcharse.

Para asombro de ambos, Angela lo detuvo tomando su rostro y lo besó.

Fue un beso rápido, duró lo poco que tardó en despertar en ella la cordura y el decoro y, ocultando con culpabilidad su boca tras sus manos, se apartó de él. Pero esta vez quien no la iba a dejar marchar era él, habiendo roto ella aquellas cadenas creadas por su maldita timidez. La felicidad que sintió al rodearla entre sus brazos dejó atrás todo lo demás y se aferró a sus labios con una impetuosidad desconocida hasta entonces para él. Pero es que el miedo a que aquello fuera una ilusión le hacía querer perderse en la dulzura de aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, sin regresar jamás. Y del mismo modo que ella antes había hecho desaparecer su inseguridad, hizo desaparecer su temor al corresponder a su beso con igual fervor.

-Puede que te parezca precipitado pero me gustaría hablar con tus padres, si quieres claro –le susurró sin apenas liberarla de su abrazo.

-Tan pronto como puedas –le sonrió ella acercándose a él, ofreciéndole sus labios y que Benjamin tomó gustoso.

-¿Ahora mismo te parece bien? –sugirió él aún reticente a soltarla.

-Vamos –se separó de él cogiendo su mano e instándolo a entrar con ella y así, tomados de la mano, se presentaron en el salón asombrándose tanto sus padres como Marco al verlos llegar de ese modo.

-Padres, el Conde Orsini quiere deciros algo –les anunció sonriente.

-Yo…

Ambos progenitores lo miraron con cierta seriedad, la indicada para la ocasión, pero lo suficiente para paralizarlo. El cariñoso apretón que sintió en su mano y la sonrisa de Angela fueron lo que le alentaron a seguir.

-Marqués, quiero pediros vuestro consentimiento para que Angela y yo nos comprometamos.

-¡Dejad que os abrace! –fue la jubilosa y asombrosa respuesta del Marqués.

-¡Felicidades! –abrazaba la Marquesa a su hija. -¿No es magnifico? –se dirigió al pintor.

-Sí, magnifico –escupió con sarcasmo.

-El Señor Dante está preocupado por su cuadro –siguió justificándolo su madre para incomodidad de Angela.

-Si me disculpáis, no me parece adecuado continuar en un momento de tal exaltación –comenzó él a recoger sus pinceles. - Si me lo permitís, continuaremos mañana.

-No, por favor –continuó la Marquesa con su incansable adulación. –Esta tarde hay una pequeña reunión y no tardará en llegar mi otra hija. Le desilusionará mucho si no le explicáis vos mismo los adelantos del retrato.

-¿Viene Emmett? –miró Benjamín a Angela gratamente sorprendido.

Porque después de lo acontecido el día anterior era lo que menos esperaría. De hecho, Emmett había hecho todos sus esfuerzos por negarse, al igual que Bella que ni siquiera había acudido a comer tan abatida como estaba. Si normalmente estaba en contra de aquel tipo de reuniones con más motivo después de todo lo ocurrido con Edward.

Le dolía el corazón, y no era una metáfora como la que se usaba en las novelas. Era un dolor físico. Sentía a Edward lejano e inaccesible y aquello la desesperaba. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se negaría a hablar con ella? ¿Y cuánto debía esperar para que eso sucediera? Pero lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre porque sabía muy bien que aunque hablara con él, tal vez no desaparecería aquel abismo que ahora se levantaba entre ellos. Si Carlisle quien le parecía un hombre racional en su condición de médico no era capaz de comprender, menos lo sería Edward con el ardor de su dolor cegándolo.

Se tiró sobre la cama con la mirada ausente. No había encontrado a Alice a su vuelta y casi lo había agradecido pues en ese momento no le apetecía la compañía de nadie. Para su infortunio, la discusión que había escuchado desde el corredor entre Emmett y Victoria y la posterior visita de ésta a su recamara le habían dejado bien claro que debía asistir a la reunión a casa de sus padres, sin objeción alguna. Aunque Emmett pretendía permanecer en la finca buscando algo de tranquilidad después de lo acaecido, Victoria discrepaba diciendo que debían actuar con normalidad, sin esconderse de los demás, sobre todo de su familia, y no olvidó recalcar que Bella era la culpable de todo lo sucedido y que debía asumir su responsabilidad acompañándolos.

Sabía que en cierto modo Victoria tenía razón. No mostrarse ante la sociedad era como admitir una culpa que, aunque no era tal, supondría dejar en mal lugar a Emmett, así que Bella no emitió queja alguna de camino a Turín, a pesar de la mirada acusadora de Victoria sobre ella.

Ya en el Palacio Dimonte, quien primero acudió a su encuentro para alivio suyo cuando entraron al gran salón fue Angela, temerosa como estaba de posibles preguntas desafortunadas por parte de otros invitados. La muchacha se mostraba extraordinariamente feliz, y Bella observó que era el mismo caso de Benjamin, quien se dirigía hacia su hermano con radiante sonrisa.

-Mi querido amigo –lo saludó calurosamente. –Cómo me alegra que hayas decidido venir. Realmente creí que no lo harías después de lo ocurrido. Discúlpame, Emmett –dijo de repente, apenado. –Perdona mi falta de delicadeza.

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó Emmett. –Lo hice por defender a Bella y tú bien sabes que daría la vida por ella.

-Conmigo no tienes que justificarte –lo alentó el joven. –Además por todos son bien conocidos los crímenes de Alexandra D'Arimburgo en el pasado.

-Pero no hablemos de eso –quiso cambiar de tema. -¿Cómo te va todo?

-Pues entiendo que no sea un momento muy propicio pero si hay algo que me gustaría compartir contigo –admitió el joven.

-Si es una buena noticia adelante –palmeó su espalda con afecto. –Eso es precisamente lo que necesito para animarme un poco.

-Angela y yo acabamos de prometernos –le anunció sonriente. –La fiesta de compromiso será en unos días.

-Eso sí es en efecto una buena noticia –exclamó dándole un sincero abrazo. –Conociéndote me pregunto como lo has conseguido –bromeó.

-Bueno… -atusó sus cabellos, avergonzado. –Todo el mérito es de ella.

-Ya decía yo –concluyó Emmett, echándose ambos jóvenes a reír.

Pero su risa se vio interrumpida por un pesado silencio que cayó sobre todo el salón. Emmett miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todos los rostros se dirigían al mismo lugar.

-Buenas tardes –escuchó entonces la voz del Capitán James a sus espaldas.

Al girarse lo vio en la entrada, con porte erguido e irradiando una insufrible seguridad. Lo acompañaban Jasper, Laurent y algunos soldados más.

-Disculpadme la intromisión –prosiguió con voz altiva.

-Capitán James –se apresuró en saludarlo Victoria quien se hallaba en compañía de Marco. –Espero que no os haya disgustado el no haber sido invitado a esta reunión –trató de justificarse ante él. –Pero ya que estáis aquí, entrad y disfrutad de nuestro licor.

-Mi querida Condesa –la miró con fingido pesar. -Temo que mi visita no será nada agradable.

Y dejando de lado toda su hipocresía caminó hacia Emmett con aire soberbio.

-Conde Emmett Ranieri, quedáis arrestado por el homicidio de la Marquesa Alexandra D'Arimburgo –anunció con potente voz, asegurándose de que todos los invitados lo escuchasen.

-¿Qué significa este atropello, Capitán? –inquirió Emmett.

-Me temo que la investigación que se ha llevado a cabo sobre la muerte de la Marquesa no ha corroborado vuestro testimonio –le aclaró.

-Yo mismo me presenté ante vos a narraros lo sucedido y os di mi palabra de caballero de que mi confesión era legítima –le mencionó en su defensa.

-Y yo os recuerdo que estuve presente en la recepción de la Condesa Tanya pocas horas antes de la muerte de la Marquesa –agregó con tono mordaz. –En aquella ocasión la amenazasteis de muerte, frente a todos ¿No debo considerarla de igual modo en aquella ocasión como la palabra de un caballero?

James no pudo evitar sonreír triunfal ante su silencio, dedicándole una mirada más que significativa a Bella. Esto era a lo que Victoria se refería, temía una represalia por parte del Capitán con tan osada confesión por su parte al narrarle las intenciones de Edward y ahí tenía las consecuencias.

-Laurent –le hizo un gesto al Sargento quien sacó unos grilletes de su casaca.

-No creo que eso sea necesario –se adelantó Benjamin.

-Sólo hago mi deber –respondió James con total autoridad mientras Laurent las colocaba en las muñecas de Emmett.

-Está bien –le respondió el muchacho a su amigo.

Bella quiso acercarse a su hermano pero Victoria se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y mirándola con desaprobación.

-Tú eres la culpable así que mantén las formas –le susurró desafiante.

Sin embargo, Emmett le negaba con la cabeza tratando de darle un consuelo que era inútil.

-Todo irá bien –le dijo igualmente, respondiendo a la mirada llorosa de su hermana.

-Lleváoslo –les ordenó James a un par de soldados, quienes tomaron a Emmett por ambos brazos, sacándolo de allí con brusquedad.

-De nuevo pido disculpas por la intromisión –pronunció James entonces lleno de cinismo haciendo una leve reverencia. –Continuad con la diversión, por favor –agregó tras lo que se dispuso a marcharse.

-Qué humillación, arrestarle frente a todos –le escuchó Bella decir a uno de los invitados mientras, con el corazón roto, veía desaparecer a su hermano por aquella puerta.

* * *

**Actualizando esta historia puede darse como "oficial" mi retorno ;-)**

**Quienes no saben muy bien de que hablo porque no leen mi otro fic, les pido que acudan a capítulo 3 de mi otra historia llamada "Sizigia…" más que nada para no sonar repetitiva para el resto de chicas.**

**Lo que no es repetitivo es mi agradecimiento por todas las muestras de apoyo que he recibido por vuestra parte en estos cuatro meses. Gracias de corazón.**

**En cuanto a este capítulo… hemos tenido un poco de todo no? La cosa se va complicando cada vez más pero era de esperarse verdad? No era posible que James se quedara tan tranquilo…**

**En cualquier caso espero vuestros comentarios, como siempre y ojalá os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todas por esperarme.**

**Un besazo.**

**^3^**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Cuando la puerta de aquel calabozo se abrió frente a él, la esperanza de que aquello fuera un mal sueño se esfumó como humo. No podía ser cierto; no era posible. ¿Dónde había quedado la justicia y la nobleza? ¿Dónde los valores que él pensaba reinaban en su patria? Y lo peor de todo, ¿dónde había quedado la verdad? No podía llevarse a equívocos, aquella no era la Italia en la que nació, no podía olvidar que la Revolución había llevado a los franceses a su país y con ellos líderes déspotas como lo era James que se escudaban tras la ideología de su lucha para avasallar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, sin presentar el más mínimo respeto por su rango o título. El mismo brigada que acompañaba a Emmett del brazo se aseguró de que entrase en la lúgubre y húmeda celda de un empujón cerrando con un fuerte golpe tras él.

–¡Soy inocente! –le gritó el joven agarrándose a los barrotes de la pequeña abertura que había en la puerta, a la altura de sus ojos.

–Para James la inocencia no significa nada –escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Emmett se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de su compañero de cautiverio, iluminado por las escasas antorchas de aquella celda. Era un joven más o menos de su edad, robusto y bien parecido, con ropas de campesino.

–¿Quién sois? –quiso saber Emmett.

–Aquí dentro conocerse no sirve de nada –se encogió de hombros el muchacho.

–Pero tendréis un nombre –insistió Emmett. –Yo soy Emmett Ranieri, Conde de Vilastagno –extendió su mano cordialmente.

–Vincent –le devolvió el gesto. –No es necesario que anunciéis que sois un aristócrata, salta a la vista –le apuntó aunque sin intención de ofenderle. –Lo que quiero decir es que, como habéis podido comprobar, para James eso no marca diferencia alguna. Los nobles aquí no tienen privilegios.

–Pero la ley está de mi lado –se defendió Emmett.

–James es la ley –le reiteró sentándose en un pequeño taburete apoyado en uno de los fríos muros de piedra.

–No se atreverá –agregó en un intento por autoconvencerse.

–¿De qué os acusa? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–De homicidio, pero fue en defensa propia –alegó rápidamente.

Vincent dio una risotada rebuscando entre sus ropas, extrayendo un hatillo de dentro de su camisa.

–Ésta es la única prueba que tiene contra mí –le dijo tirándole el pequeño bulto y que Emmett cogió al vuelo. –Y heme aquí.

Cuando deshizo el nudo y lo abrió, lo único que encontró fue una bandera, la de su patria; una franja verde como las llanuras de la Lombardía, otra blanca como los Alpes que coronaban el norte de la península y una última roja, como sus volcanes. El símbolo de un país que no quería estar sometido bajo ningún yugo, negándose a convertirse en una simple extensión de Francia, el país vecino que, con la excusa de liberarlos de la tiranía austriaca, trataba de arrasar con su integridad y su propia identidad como pueblo, tiranizándolos aún mas.

Emmett alzó la mirada hacia Vincent. Ese joven era un simple idealista, solamente un inconformista; y, por lo visto, eso era suficiente para James como para declararlo culpable.

–Si de verdad es así, entonces yo no tengo ninguna esperanza –murmuró Emmett con gran desánimo.

–Sí la hay –se irguió Vincent de súbito. –Y tarde he venido a darme cuenta de que es la única posible. Hay que expulsar a los franceses y a todos los que nos oprimen, combatir por una verdadera justicia y una verdadera libertad.

–Un levantamiento violento, aunque se base en causas justas, sólo lleva al desorden y la destrucción –le recordó Emmett.

–Puede que tengáis razón, Conde. De hecho, yo solía pensar como vos, creyendo en el diálogo y la razón como el camino hacia nuestra libertad –admitió mientras recuperaba la bandera de manos de Emmett. –Pero sólo han resultado ser los sueños de un iluso, de un cobarde.

–No creo que manteneos al margen de revueltas violentas sea una cobardía –discrepó Emmett.

–Bendito vos que creéis que hay otros caminos –sonrió el muchacho con tristeza. –Si es así, usadlos cuando salgáis de aquí, si es que lo hacéis.

Un latido frío golpeó en el pecho de Emmett, helando su sangre y su cuerpo al recorrerlo. Si en algo tenía razón ese joven era que estaba en manos de James y sabía muy bien cual era el precio que exigiría por su liberación. Bella acudió a su mente asaltándole con su imagen una gran impotencia. Sin duda ella haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo pero él no estaba dispuesto a pagar tan alto y rezó porque su hermana no se dejara llevar por sus impulsos y sus ansias de salvarle.

Con esa intención acudió Bella aquella misma noche al Fuerte San Bartolomeo. Antes de poder escapar de casa de los padres de Victoria tuvo que soportar sus reproches e insultos, considerándola, como lo hacia, la culpable de todo. Pero Bella no necesitaba que su cuñada le hiciera un relato detallado de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pesaba como un doloroso castigo sobre ella y, no sabía como, pero necesitaba remediarlo a como diera lugar.

Al llegar al portón principal del Fuerte sintió el temor de que le negasen el acceso pero se tranquilizó al ver a Jasper hablando con el cabo de guardia, al que abandonó inmediatamente al percatarse de su presencia.

–Condesa Isabella ¿qué hacéis aquí tan tarde? –le dijo, aunque ya la instaba a entrar.

–Quería saber de mi hermano, verlo, o al menos hablar con el Capitán James sobre su situación –le explicó con gesto de desesperación.

–Me consta que el Capitán aún está en su despacho así que haré lo que sea posible para que os reciba –le prometió. –Y en cuanto a vuestro hermano, yo os estaré esperando para llevaros con él.

–No sabéis como os lo agradezco –respondió aliviada mientras él negaba con la cabeza restándole importancia.

–Aguardad aquí –le pidió habiendo llegado al despacho de James.

Bella mantuvo el aliento tratando de apaciguar su nerviosismo y tras varios segundos que se le antojaron eternos vio salir a Jasper.

–Podéis pasar –le anunció con una breve sonrisa. –No olvidéis lo que os he dicho –agregó en voz baja. –Buena suerte.

Al entrar a la estancia, Bella vio a James sentado en su escritorio, reclinado sobre su butaca con la manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y una poco disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

–Esperaba vuestra visita –reconoció él. –Aunque nunca tan pronto.

–Entonces no yerro al pensar que tenéis algún tipo de intención al querer condenar a mi hermano –sugirió ella.

–En efecto –asintió él. –Pero debéis saber que, aunque queráis poner las cartas sobre la mesa, soy yo quien las tiene todas.

Bella lo miró confundida.

–Ya os he demostrado lo que puedo hacer –continuó él sin abandonar aquella sarcástica mueca de su boca. –Ahora os toca a vos.

–No entiendo lo que queréis decir –mintió Bella, deseando equivocarse en sus sospechas.

–Es simple –pasó a explicarle sin prisa alguna. –La sentencia de vuestro hermano está en manos de quien la escriba y, por si no lo sabéis, la escribiré yo. Así que os propongo mi mano a cambio de la vuestra.

Bella tragó saliva. Aquel juego de palabras no daba lugar a confusiones y, aunque ya lo esperaba, aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

–Pensadlo bien –la miró James con sobrada intención, sabiéndola a su merced. –Os recomiendo que lo penséis con más cuidado esta vez antes de negaros a ser mi esposa. Ahora si me disculpáis tengo asuntos que resolver.

Bella no pudo ni articular palabra, se limitó a darse la vuelta y salir de allí, aunque James no debía haber esperado otra cosa pues antes de que ella lo hiciese ya había devuelto la mirada a los documentos que había sobre la mesa.

Con gran desazón cerró la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose para su alivio con Jasper, tal y como había prometido. Al ver su palidez, el joven no se atrevió a preguntarle sobre el resultado de su entrevista así que, tomándola del brazo la llevó hacia los calabozos.

–Tendréis sólo unos minutos –le informó él abriendo la puerta.

Bella asintió haciéndose cargo de la situación y de lo que arriesgaba el Teniente.

Con el sonido de la llave al abrirse, los dos muchachos miraron hacia la puerta sobresaltados, adelantándose Emmett en cuanto vio a su hermana.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ella sin querer perder ni un segundo de su tiempo.

–Bien, no debes preocuparte –la tranquilizó él.

–James…

–Soy inocente y tú lo sabes –la cortó él. –Hay leyes que James tendrá que respetar aunque no quiera y tengo derecho a un juicio. La verdad saldrá a la luz.

–Ha pedido mi mano a cambio de tu libertad –le dijo entonces.

–Maldito sea –masculló Emmett entre dientes sabiendo muy bien que eso era lo que el bastardo pretendía. –Escúchame bien, Bella –la tomó por los brazos tratando de captar toda su atención. –No aceptes ¿me oyes? No debes siquiera pensarlo.

–Pero…

–No, Bella –espetó con dureza. –No cedas al chantaje de ese criminal creyendo que así vas a salvarme. Tienes que ser fuerte. Confía en mí.

–Condesa –escucharon la tenue voz de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta.

–Debo irme ya –le anunció Bella a su hermano quien la abrazó con angustia.

–Prométemelo –le pidió. –¡Hazlo! –le exigió esta vez.

–Te lo prometo –accedió ella al fin.

–Ahora ve –besó su frente separándose de ella al ver entrar a Jasper. Emmett inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento.

–¿Necesitáis algo? –miró a ambos hombres quienes negaron con la cabeza.

–Gracias –le dijo Emmett antes de que cerrara la puerta.

–Muchas gracias, Teniente –le reiteró la joven mientras la acompañaba a la salida.

–No os preocupéis –negó él. –Si puedo serviros en algo más –le ofreció.

–En realidad sí –admitió ella. –¿Podéis darle un mensaje al Capitán de mi parte?

–Por supuesto –accedió él.

Jasper escuchó con atención a la muchacha tras lo que se despidió de ella al dejarla en su carruaje. Sin demora alguna se dirigió al despacho de James para cumplir con el encargo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con cierto desdén James cuando lo hizo entrar.

–La Condesa Isabella me ha pedido que os dé un mensaje, Capitán –le informó.

–¿Y qué es? –preguntó extrañado.

–Una sola palabra, Capitán. Dijo que vos comprenderíais.

Jasper hizo una pausa mientras James lo miraba con creciente impaciencia.

–"No" –pronunció con gran claridad entonces Jasper. Al ver el rictus crispado de James, tuvo que voltear rápidamente saliendo de allí, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para no soltar una gran carcajada frente a su enfurecido capitán.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Rosalie cepillaba sus cabellos con nerviosismo sentada frente a su tocador, aquella angustia la estaba matando.

Esa mañana había escuchado en la ciudad ciertos chismorreos que aseguraban que Emmett había asesinado a la Marquesa D'Arimburgo, a la madre de Edward, y por más que le daba vueltas a la idea en la cabeza no lo creía posible. Aprovechando que Marco estaba en el Palacio Dimonte atareado con su retrato viajó hasta Vilastagno para verlo y hablar con él, encontrándose sólo con la servidumbre. La propia Esme le había comunicado que Emmett había salido con Bella y Victoria a casa de sus padres, confirmándole además para su desasosiego que aquellas habladurías eran ciertas. Que extraña treta del destino; ella había acudido a buscarlo cuando en realidad estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía, estando el Palacio Dimonte muy próximo al de Tanya, donde ella se alojaba.

Sin embargo, no creyó oportuno aparecer en casa de Victoria sin haber sido invitada, a pesar de ser familia de Emmett y, por otro lado, era muy posible que Marco aún estuviera allí y no quiso provocarlo, con lo que sin duda a él le parecería una interrupción, así que volvió al Palacio de Tanya.

Pero de eso hacía ya muchas horas, había oscurecido hacía tiempo y Marco no regresaba aún. No que le importase donde estaba su marido, era muy posible que anduviese en algún burdel, pero, al menos podría sonsacarle alguna información sobre Emmett, si estaba tranquilo con aquel suceso pendiendo de su cabeza.

Deseaba con fervor que aquella noche que ya caía, pasase con rapidez para volver a Vilastagno al día siguiente, esperando tener mayor suerte cuando escuchó pasos acercarse.

–¿Aún despierta? –la saludó Marco con frialdad.

–Estaba por acostarme –le mintió tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz. –¿Cómo va el retrato de Angela?

–No tan bien como yo quisiera –espetó contrariado al recordar el episodio acaecido con el insulso de Benjamin. –Ha sido una mañana poco fructífera pero se ha visto ampliamente recompensada en vista de los acontecimientos ocurridos después.

–¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber ella.

–Los padres de Angela me han invitado a una reunión esta tarde. La verdad estaba bastante aburrido hasta que una más que estelar entrada en escena ha amenizado la velada.

Marco se detuvo observando detenidamente a su esposa. Rosalie sentía como leía en sus facciones, como si supiese que lo que iba a contarle iba a causarle algún tipo de efecto, así que trató de regularizar su respiración esperando lo más calmada posible a que continuase con su explicación.

–El Capitán James ha irrumpido en la sala y ha arrestado a Emmett acusándolo del asesinato de Alexandra D'Arimburgo.

Rosalie comprobó como Marco articulaba cada una de sus palabras despacio, con gran placer, saboreándolas. Trató de mantener su temple a pesar de que aquella noticia la sobrepasaba pero no debió conseguirlo al asomar en labios de Marco una sonrisa burlesca.

–Vaya con el hombre de campo –ironizó Marco caminando hacia la puerta. –Tenía bien oculta su faceta de asesino.

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera reclamar nada, Marco había salido de la habitación y ella agradeció el que ocupasen habitaciones separadas. Si ya le resultaba insoportable su presencia, aquella noche mucho más. Y si antes había deseado con fervor que llegase rápido un nuevo día, ahora rogaba porque así fuese, pues la idea de Emmett en prisión la asfixiaba de un modo letal.

Como era de esperarse, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño ni un segundo y, apenas había despuntado el alba, cuando ya iba camino del Fuerte San Bartolomeo. Siendo como era familia de Emmett no tuvo ningún problema para que James accediese a que lo visitara, aunque todo fue resuelto mediante un brigada; el Capitán no parecía tener deseos de fingir una complaciencia que no sentía saliendo a recibirla y a Rosalie verdaderamente no le importó en absoluto. Su único deseo era ver a Emmett y aquel oscuro corredor hasta la celda se le antojaba eterno.

Cuando por fin el soldado abrió la puerta, Rosalie se estremeció al ver las funestas condiciones en las que se encontraba aquella celda.

–¡Rosalie! –exclamó Emmett sorprendido al verla allí.

El joven se incorporó de uno de los camastros donde habían reposado los dos jóvenes y corrió a su encuentro.

–Estás loca viniendo aquí –le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

–Tenía que verte –respondió ella con mirada suplicante.

Emmett miró de reojo a su espalda y vio como Vincent se había colocado frente a una pequeña ventana situada al fondo de la celda y que daba al patio, siendo esa la máxima intimidad que el joven podía otorgarle y que Emmett consideró más que valida. Volvió la mirada de nuevo a Rosalie y abrazándola con más fuerza la besó. Su sabor le resultó más delicioso de lo que recordaba, se sentía como un naufrago que por fin había hallado su oasis; los labios de Rosalie eran su salvación.

–¿Y Marco? –preguntó de repente con preocupación.

–No puede prohibirme que te vea y menos en una situación así –alegó ella.

–Sabes que temo por ti –le recordó acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. –Y yo ahora no puedo defenderte estando aquí encerrado.

–No pienses en eso ahora –le pidió ella refugiándose en su pecho. –¿Qué va a pasar contigo?

–La intención de James es obligar a Bella a casarse con él a cambio de mi libertad.

Rosalie lo miró sobresaltada.

–No puedo permitirlo –le dijo Emmett. –Esperaré a que se me juzgue como dicta la ley. Mi comodidad no puede depender de la felicidad de Bella. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? Los dos sabemos bien lo que es unirse a alguien que no se ama.

–Claro que sí, Emmett –asintió Rosalie. –Pero no creo que hayas aceptado que Bella esté enamorada de Edward.

–Eso no es lo que importa ahora –negó él. –A quien por descontado no ama es a James y no puedo permitir que una su vida a él.

Emmett hizo una pausa para tomar aire con profundidad.

–Si te soy sincero, en caso de tener que elegir, prefiero que se case con Edward y no con ese criminal que se hace llamar Capitán.

–Estás tan cambiado –sonrió Rosalie mientras acariciaba su mentón.

–Tú me has cambiado –tomó su rostro entre sus manos. –Y tal vez soy un egoísta por hacerte pasar por todo esto, con encuentros fugaces y clandestinos y que hayas tenido que venir aquí, viéndome, en estas condiciones. Sí, soy un egoísta porque no puedo renunciar a esto por poco que sea. Soy feliz de que hayas venido y por poder tenerte así, conmigo.

–Yo sería más feliz si me besaras de una vez –le reprochó Rosalie con un susurro.

Emmett sonrió cumpliendo gustoso con sus deseos. Como no besarla, estaría haciéndolo toda la vida si pudiera. La dicha que le obsequiaba una simple caricia de labios de Rosalie era inconmensurable. Hubo una época en que creyó que no sabría nunca lo que era un beso suyo y sin embargo, ahora no sólo le pertenecía su boca sino toda ella. Esa felicidad no se le podía negar a nadie e inevitablemente la imagen de su hermana acudió a su mente al pensar en aquello. Si Bella estaba realmente enamorada de Edward debería luchar por él, por encima de todo y de todos, incluso de él mismo.

Y esa misma idea se instauró en la cabeza de Bella aquella mañana. Debía luchar por su amor a pesar del mundo entero, a pesar de Emmett y a pesar del propio Edward y su negativa de querer verla.

Estando recluido tras los muros de su palacio iba a ser muy difícil acceder a él así que iba a necesitar ayuda para llevar a cabo la idea que tenía en mente. Acudió a la cocina y la encontró dándoles indicaciones a algunas doncellas, así que se mantuvo a cierta distancia esperando que finalizase.

–La detención de vuestro hermano nos ha perturbado a todos –le dijo Esme cuando quedaron a solas. –Hasta la tarea más sencilla parece imposible de realizar con corrección.

–Emmett me dijo anoche que debemos tener confianza –le contó.

–Sí, pero con alguien como James nunca se sabe –agregó pesarosa. –Decidme ¿necesitáis algo? –quiso saber el motivo de su visita a la cocina.

–Sí, Esme. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

–Vos diréis.

–Necesito hacerle llegar esta nota a Edward y pensé que podrías convencer a Carlisle para que se la entregase –le mostró un pequeño pliego. –Sé que no quiere verme y necesitamos hablar, hacerle entender.

–No hay nada que entender –discrepó Esme. –Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere. Su madre fue una asesina, aunque se esfuerce él en negarlo.

–De todos modos –le insistió ella. –Al menos debo verlo, aunque sea una vez más. Por favor –extendió hacia ella la misiva.

–Iré a caballo que es más rápido –la tomó accediendo. –Si Victoria se entera de mi salida tendré problemas.

–Yo trataré de disculparte con ella si nota tu ausencia –la tranquilizó.

–Entonces me marcho ya –se quitó el delantal dejándolo en la mesa.

–Gracias, Esme –cogió su mano cariñosamente.

Esme acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa triste. Le apenaba la situación que estaba viviendo la joven, pero Edward estaba resultando demasiado irracional. Ciertamente el amor de un hijo por su madre era algo incuestionable pero de ahí a querer excusar su pasado sangriento… era como querer tapar el sol con un dedo. Por supuesto que Emmett había cometido un crimen al arrebatarle la vida, pero era su vida o la de su hermana y la elección para Emmett era unívoca. Si Edward era un muchacho razonable e inteligente al menos debía tratar de reflexionar sobre ello.

Azuzó el caballo haciéndolo galopar, no quería enfrentarse al despotismo de Victoria. Otro motivo por el que lamentarse para aquella familia, el hecho de que Emmett se hubiera casado con ella. Esme siempre creyó que lo haría con Rosalie y sin embargo se había unido a Victoria Dios sabía bien porqué razón. Desde luego, no era por amor; Esme aún esperaba que la Condesa hubiese mandado a preparar la carroza para ir a visitar a su esposo a la cárcel. Al contrario, había amanecido con unos deseos enervantes de dar órdenes y más órdenes a la servidumbre para que todo estuviese reluciente, como si no le afectase en absoluto que Emmett estuviese en prisión.

Esme volvió a espolear al caballo con brío, ya divisaba el portón de la finca de los D'Arimburgo. Sólo confiaba en hallar a Carlisle primero; tal vez si Edward sabía de su visita rompiese la nota sin siquiera leerla.

Al traspasar el portón, decidió desmontar y atar el animal en la verja, adentrándose en el jardín y Esme no pudo creer en su suerte al ver a Carlisle leyendo en un banquito de piedra.

–¡Esme! –exclamó sorprendido cuando casi la tuvo enfrente. La tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse a su lado dándole un sentido beso.

–Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

–En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo –trató ella de explicarle. –Bella quiere que le hagas llegar esta nota a Edward.

–No sé si querrá leerla sabiendo que ella se la manda –dudó Carlisle.

–No le digas que te la he traído de su parte, no sé, invéntate algo –le propuso ella. –En cualquier caso, al menos debería darle la oportunidad de hablarle después de todo lo que su familia sufrió por culpa de su madre.

–O sea, que hay algo más detrás de todo esto ¿verdad? –le preguntó entonces Carlisle.

Esme lo miró con recelo.

–¿Por qué siempre que sale a relucir el tema de la difunta Marquesa da la sensación de que no sabes nada?

–Es que no sé nada Esme, ni Edward tampoco –le aclaró. –Y sospecho que debe haber algo más porque puedo entender que la participación de la Marquesa en aquel intento de traición contra el Rey sea un asunto grave, pero de ahí a que…

–O sea, que eso es lo único que sabes sobre su pasado –concluyó ella.

–¿Hay algo más que deba saber? –le instó a hablar.

–Eso es solamente el extremo del ovillo, Carlisle –le dijo ella. –Y ahora entiendo tu actitud y la de Edward.

–Entonces…

–Ahora no puedo explicártelo –agitó sus manos con impaciencia. –No es algo para narrar a la ligera y yo debo volver enseguida a Vilastagno dadas las circunstancias.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –la miró extrañado.

–Anoche James detuvo a Emmett –le informó. –Está en prisión por asesinato. Y es inocente, Carlisle –agregó antes de que él pudiera decir nada. –Cuando te lo explique todo no te quedarán dudas.

–Está bien –asintió. –Iré a visitarte pronto –le sonrió sugerente inclinándose sobre ella. Esme sonrió a su vez aceptando gustosa el calor de sus labios.

–Debo marcharme –se lamentó ella.

–¿Cómo has venido? –quiso saber.

–A caballo, lo dejé fuera.

–Te acompaño –la tomó de la mano.

–Por favor Carlisle, asegúrate de que la lea –insistió ella mientras Carlisle la ayudaba a montar.

–No te preocupes.

–Entonces espero tu visita –quiso concretar ella.

Carlisle la tomó por del brazo estirando hacia él para que se inclinara sobre el caballo, dándole un último beso antes de que se marchara.

–Hasta pronto –le confirmó entonces.

Esme le lanzó una sonrisa de conformidad y tiró de las riendas. Cuando la vio desaparecer por el camino, dirigió su vista a la pequeña nota. No sabiendo muy bien que posible excusa podría darle a Edward decidió abrirla, aún si aquello era una indiscreción. Pero suspiró aliviado al comprobar que la propia nota le daba la excusa perfecta que darle a Edward; Bella había sido muy ingeniosa y tal vez conseguiría su propósito.

Se encaminó con premura hacia la biblioteca, con la certeza de encontrar al joven allí. Aquella estancia parecía haberse convertido en su santuario. Para alivio suyo, esta vez no lo encontró ebrio, aunque estaba sentado con aire de hastío en el butacón.

–Me alegra que hayas decidido dejar la bebida –le dijo en tono burlesco caminando hacia él.

–No estoy para reproches, Carlisle –espetó sin apenas mirarlo.

–Tal vez la noticia que te traigo te anime un poco –le insinuó.

–Tú dirás –repuso con desgana.

–James ha arrestado a Emmett ¿no te alegras? –preguntó con tono mordaz aunque Edward no se inmutó. –¿Habrías preferido que lo condenaran directamente a la guillotina?

Edward miró a Carlisle con dureza.

–¿Entonces que quieres, Edward? –inquirió con sequedad.

–Bastaría con que no me mortificaras –ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

–¿Mortificarte? –ironizó él. –Sólo quiero que despiertes de una vez y dejes de lado ese aire de animalito desvalido.

–¡Emmett mató a mi madre! –le recordó mirándolo con ira.

–¿Y por qué crees tú que lo hizo? –continuó provocándolo.

–¡Qué se yo! –se incorporó de la butaca. –Por antiguas rencillas familiares que poco tienen que ver con Bella y conmigo y, que según mi madre, no justifican el odio desmedido de Emmett.

–¿Y si fuera algo más?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –lo miró con cautela.

–Un campesino ha traído esta nota para ti –le entregó la misiva sin más.

–Está abierta –apuntó al tomarla.

–Lo siento. Quería cerciorarme de que era algo serio antes de interrumpir tu vigilia.

Edward le hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras leía la nota.

–Aquí dice que alguien quiere encontrarse conmigo en la iglesia del pueblo porque tiene información muy importante sobre la muerte de mi madre –frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

–Tal vez si haya algo más en todo este asunto –le dijo Carlisle ahora con más calma. –No pierdes nada por escuchar –añadió ante su indecisión.

–Está bien –consintió finalmente. –Vuelvo enseguida.

Carlisle lo vio salir de la biblioteca. Él ya había cumplido con su parte y de una forma más sencilla de lo que creía. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido pero ya quedaba en manos de Bella.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Bella aguardaba sentada en aquel banco de la iglesia, retorciendo con nerviosismo su pañuelo entre sus manos. El temor de que Edward no accediese a acudir se acrecentaba con cada minuto que pasaba pero decidió seguir esperando. El Padre Antonio, muy comprensivo, había aceptado aguardar en la sacristía para no interrumpirles y la próxima misa no sería hasta muchas horas después, hasta la misa de la tarde. Esperaría hasta entonces si era necesario.

En ese momento escuchó pasos tras ella. Con el corazón en un puño se levantó, temerosa de que Edward se marchara en cuanto ella se girara y viera de quien se trataba.

–¡Bella! –exclamó al ver a la joven caminar hacia él. –¿Qué clase de engaño es éste? –inquirió ofendido haciendo ademán de marcharse.

–No, Edward –tomó ella su mano, deteniéndolo.

Edward cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel tacto en su piel como si le abrasara. Era ridículo creer que podría odiarla de un día para otro a pesar de todo, pero el dolor que le producía el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de su madre entre sus brazos era inmenso y había sido su hermano quien había derramado su sangre. Se soltó lentamente de sus dedos sin saber muy bien que quemaba más si el hecho de que lo tocara o de que no lo hiciera.

–Debemos hablar –la escuchó decir.

–No creo que haya nada que debamos decirnos –repuso tratando de ganar la batalla a ese impulso que lo arrastraba a tomarla entre sus brazos.

–No puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros –bajó su rostro al sonrojarse sus mejillas. –¿Tan fácil ha sido para ti olvidar que he sido tuya?

–No, Bella –negó dando un paso hacia ella. –Jamás podré olvidar el momento más feliz de toda mi vida.

Quien se acercó esta vez fue Bella, pero no solamente un paso sino toda la distancia que la separaba de Edward y de sus labios. El pudor que la había asaltado hacía unos segundos desapareció eclipsado por aquel anhelo, por aquella necesidad de sentirlo cerca. No temió ni por un segundo su rechazo ni titubeó un instante. Lo besó con toda ese ansia que se arremolinaba en ella debido a su separación, apretando contra él su cuerpo que bien sabía estaba hecho para ser amado por el suyo y se sintió desfallecer cuando notó sus dedos masculinos rodear fuertemente su cintura mientras su boca la devoraba con fervor. Durante un instante creyó que su vínculo era irrompible, que sus vidas estaban destinadas a estar unidas, como lo estaban ahora sus labios, hasta que Edward la tomó por los brazos y la separó de él.

–No, Bella –volvió a repetir, aunque bien sabía ella que con un significado muy distinto a como lo había dicho antes. –Lo único que veo cuando cierro los ojos es la sangre de mi madre manchando mis manos –bajó su mirada pesarosa hacia ellas. –Tu hermano…

–Mi hermano salvó mi vida, Edward –replicó ella.

–¿Tú también alegas la defensa propia para excusar ese crimen? –le reprochó.

–No es una excusa, es la verdad –insistió ella. –Cuando viniste en busca del Padre Antonio para que nos casara tu madre me sorprendió. Feliz fui a contarle lo que habíamos decidido para encontrarme que blandía un puñal alzándolo contra mí.

–Basta de mentiras –la miró escéptico. –Tú misma me contaste tu encuentro con ella, cuando te ofreció apoyarnos en nuestra relación y facilitar un entendimiento con tu hermano para que pudiéramos ser felices, acercamiento que Emmett rechazó ofendiéndola frente a todo el mundo –le recordó. –Y él fue quien vino a mi casa a levantar su arma contra ella.

–Sólo venía a buscarme, Edward –trató de explicarle. –Supo que me había escapado para venir a verte y al llegar nos encontró forcejeando en lo alto de la escalera.

Edward la miró en silencio durante un instante, dubitativo.

–Por mucho que quiera a mi hermano no sería capaz de apoyarlo si hubiese sido a sangre fría como piensas tú –continuó al vislumbrar la posibilidad de convencerlo. –Y él tampoco podría vivir con una culpa así. Lo primero que hizo después de lo sucedido fue ir a ver al Capitán James para confesarlo todo.

–Pues James no debió creer tampoco su versión de la legítima defensa cuando finalmente lo ha detenido –le cuestionó él.

–Lo ha hecho para chantajearme, Edward –le contó entonces. –Quiere obligarme a casarme con él a cambio de su libertad.

Edward la miró con asombro, tensa su mandíbula por la ira que aquello le producía.

–No me tendrá nunca –le susurró ella tomando su mano.

Edward se sintió claudicar de nuevo pero aquel dolor se negaba a liberarlo.

–No sé qué pensar, Bella –su mirada verde se tornó cristalina por la pesadumbre. –Si te creo estaría aceptando que mi madre trató de asesinarte y es algo que no puedo ni intentar imaginar pero tampoco puedo creer que tú me estés mintiendo, destruiría mi alma si lo hiciera.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas por un momento para soltarla después con lentitud, reflejándose en su rostro el tormento que le suponía alejarse de ella.

–Edward…

–Por el momento, la único que sé con certeza es que tu hermano mató a mi madre –agregó con gran pesar.

–¿Es que ya no me amas? –alcanzó a preguntarle conforme se alejaba de ella.

–Por más que lo intenté jamás podré dejar de amarte –fue lo último que le dijo Edward antes de abandonar la iglesia.

Y también fue lo único que Bella quiso conservar de aquel encuentro, eso y aquel beso que aún ardía en sus labios. A pesar de todo Edward seguía amándola y eso era más que suficiente para seguir luchando.

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**¿A qué os he sorprendido actualizando antes? Lo que pasa es que esta semana son las fallas aquí en Valencia y espero visita en casa y no voy a poder escribir, así que si no actualizaba pronto ya no iba a poder hacerlo hasta la semana que viene y no quería retrasarme y dejaros esperando ;–) **

**Bueno, salvo error u omisión no intencionada creo que contesté a todos los reviews, excepto a Oly, dianita, Mery, mellanie, judithbcn y je_tatica porque como sabéis los anónimos no se pueden responder. Pero os agradezco de corazón vuestros comentarios tan positivos siempre! Me ayudan muchísimo y me dan mucho ánimo para seguir! GRACIAS!**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La otra vez me daba un poco miedo vuestra reacción por el tema de "Edward borracho" pero quería que se viese que la muerte de Alexandra ha afectado demasiado a este chico, por eso su tozudez y su ceguera. Algunas pensaréis que la cosa sigue pintando color de hormiga… hay que ponerle un poco de drama a la situación y sí, con esto quiero decir que aún me quedan un par de cosas en el tintero :p**

**En cualquier caso espero contar como siempre con vuestro apoyo. Hasta pronto!**

**Besos! **

**^3^**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Victoria caminaba con expresión ofuscada hacia el saloncito de entrada. Había buscado a Bella por todo el palacio y no la había encontrado. Con toda seguridad había acudido en busca de Edward y eso no era nada bueno para sus planes. Maldita niñita obcecada… con su enamoramiento juvenil estaba llevando sus vidas a la ruina, colocándolos a todos en una posición nada favorable ante James. ¿Es que no podía ver que estaban en sus manos?

Al llegar al exterior encontró a Alice y Charlote barriendo la escalinata.

–¿Sabéis dónde está Isabella? –les preguntó sin anunciar su presencia, alarmando a las muchachas.

–No, Señora Condesa –alcanzó a responder Alice.

–Por lo visto no sabéis cumplir una sencilla orden –las miró de arriba abajo con mirada escrutadora.

–Perdón, Señora Condesa –se disculpó ella por las dos sabiendo a qué se refería. –Lo haremos de inmediato.

–Eso está mejor –aseveró con la barbilla alzada viendo como se retiraban.

– ¿Se puede saber que te ha hecho enojar tanto? –escuchó la voz de Bella a su espalda.

–He dado órdenes de usar el nuevo uniforme –le explicó con altivez. –Parece que ese atajo de gandules no es capaz de hacer el trabajo por el que se les paga.

–¿Emmett está en la cárcel y tú piensas en los nuevos uniformes? –Bella no salía de su asombro. –Tanta frivolidad no te asusta en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?

–No te permito que te dirijas a mí de ese modo –alzó Victoria la voz. –Porque si te dedicaras más a cumplir con tu deber en vez de perderte en amores imposibles, Emmett no estaría en prisión.

–Por mucho que te pese no es un amor imposible –le anunció con tono mordaz. –Hoy me he encontrado con Edward y lo nuestro no ha terminado en absoluto.

–Yo que tú no me haría ilusiones –repuso con tono burlón.

–El amor es una fuerza invencible, Victoria, aunque, que vas a saber tú de eso ¿no?

Victoria con gusto la habría abofeteado, pero esa satisfacción a cambio de ponerse en contra de Emmett por culpa de su gesto habría sido poca. No, esa niñita ameritaba otro tipo de métodos para aprender que era en realidad la vida. El amor… estúpida ilusa, el amor era el emblema de los perdedores, el poder era lo que movía el mundo y ella se lo iba a enseñar. Para ello debía hacer una visita al Fuerte San Bartolomeo, aunque Emmett no sería su primera prioridad.

Al verla entrar el despacho, James se apresuró en levantarse del escritorio y acudir a su encuentro con sonrisa grandilocuente.

–Echaba en falta vuestra visita –se refirió con cierto toque irónico a la falta de interés que mostraba ella al no haber acudido aún a ver a Emmett.

–Imagino que os haréis cargo de lo difícil que es para mí sobrellevar esta situación –trató de excusarse ella con voz lastimera.

–Me doy cuenta de vuestra posición y lo lamento profundamente –se congració con ella. –Pero he actuado en base a las pruebas encontradas y ateniéndome a la ley.

–Creí que vos eráis la ley aquí, el poder –le susurró insinuante.

–No es fácil estar en el poder, pero da una libertad excitante –entró él en su juego.

–Yo estoy segura de que podríais excarcelar a mi marido cuando quisierais –continuó ella con cautivante sonrisa. –Podéis hacer todo lo que os propongáis.

–Querida Condesa –se acercó James a ella peligrosamente. –Si se abusa de la libertad del poder, hay que asumir las responsabilidades.

–Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo –le sugirió ella. –Sólo debéis decirme como.

En el rostro de James se perfiló una sonrisa triunfal. Alzó su mano hacia Victoria y colocó uno de sus dedos cerca de su escote, sobre la abotonadura de su corsé y comenzó a hacerlo descender de forma sinuosa. Victoria ahogó un gemido entre su pecho sorprendida ante aquel gesto inesperado y que no daba lugar a equívocos.

–¿Qué tanto queréis a vuestro marido? –preguntó él con voz profunda y declarada intención.

–Digamos que me importa lo que es mío.

Aquella respuesta ambigua hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente a James.

–En ese caso, id a verlo –le indicó. –Tal vez, tras vuestra visita os apetezca que vos y yo profundicemos en el tema. Si es así, buscadme.

Entonces James, en un par de zancadas alcanzó la puerta y la abrió.

–Acompañad a la Condesa al calabozo –le ordenó a un brigada. –Hasta pronto, espero –se dirigió ahora a ella con encantadora sonrisa.

Victoria no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. No, halagada no, se había sentido una mujer deseada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Porque, aunque las intenciones de James fueran poco menos que indecorosas, Emmett jamás la había mirado de esa forma, jamás la había hecho estremecer con el simple gesto de ponerle un solo dedo encima.

Un inquietante escalofrío la recorrió al entrar a la húmeda galería que llevaba a los calabozos y se obligó a sacarse a James de la mente, aunque sólo fuera un instante. Alarmada observó en las condiciones en las que se hallaba su marido en cuanto el brigada abrió la puerta.

–Hay que hacer algo para sacarte de aquí –exclamó ella como saludo en cuanto puso un pié en la celda

–James sabe muy bien que soy inocente y que lo que hice fue para salvar a Bella –discrepó él con sequedad. Caminó hacia ella, aunque manteniéndose un paso alejado en vista de la frialdad con la que le estaba obsequiando, actitud que a Victoria tampoco le importunó en absoluto.

–Aunque así haya sido, no tiene sentido oponerse a alguien más poderoso –refutó ella. –Es inútil ponerse en su contra.

–No me voy a dejar pisotear –apretó Emmett sus puños. –No subestimes mi fortaleza.

–¿Y no piensas en mí y en Vilastagno? –le reprochó. –Yo no puedo afrontar todo esto sola. No puedes dejarme a mi suerte –aseveró con dureza.

–Entiendo que debes estar pasando por un momento terrible –alegó el conciliador. –Pero debes ser fuerte.

–Y todo esto por el capricho de tu hermana –lo miró de arriba abajo con aversión. Sin mediar otra palabra, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la celda.

Emmett la observó hacerlo impávido, hasta que el carcelero cerró la puerta, quedando su mirada fija y ausente sobre ella. Si en algún momento podía sentir algo de culpabilidad hacia Victoria por su amor a Rosalie, con el paso de los días ésta se iba diluyendo.

–Interesante –la voz al fondo de la celda de Vincent lo hizo retornar a la realidad.

–¿A qué os referís? –se aproximó hacia él sin entender.

–A las tres señoras que han venido a veros –le respondió. –Vuestra dulce hermana, vuestra esposa, y ahora una tercera dama…

–Ésta última es mi esposa –lo sacó de su error.

–Quien lo habría dicho –asintió con curiosidad. –Creí que era la joven que os visitó esta mañana temprano.

Emmett no pudo hallar justificación alguna a la que recurrir. Por mucho que Vincent había tratado de mantenerse al margen, era imposible encerrados en aquellas cuatro paredes, y su comportamiento bien daba lugar a aquel pensamiento.

–No quería ser indiscreto –se excusó el muchacho al ver el gesto contrariado de Emmett.

–No es necesario que os disculpéis –negó con la cabeza. –Creo que la situación habla por si sola.

–No os juzgo –le advirtió. –Pero del mismo modo que yo os entiendo a vos, vos deberíais comprenderme a mí.

Emmett lo miró confuso.

–Para algunos son los ideales y la búsqueda de justicia y para otros –hizo Vincent una intencionada pausa, –lo que guía su lucha es el amor.

Emmett lanzó un suspiro que parecía haber estado oprimiéndole el pecho y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón. El amor de Rosalie en ese momento era lo más importante para él y estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conservarlo. Para Vincent lo eran su integridad y principios y ambas luchas iban cogidas de la mano, suponiendo en sí mismas la Revolución. La de Vincent era contra la fuerza opresora de los franceses y la de Emmett contra los designios del destino que había dictado para Rosalie y él caminos distintos.

De repente, unas voces procedentes del patio les hicieron dirigir la mirada a la pequeña ventana que daba a él. Tras un breve silencio, un sonido muy característico resonó en la celda, helando la sangre de ambos jóvenes; era el susurro de una gran y afilada hoja resbalando de forma mortal hacia el suelo.

–La guillotina –murmuró Emmett como si hubiera sido necesario.

–La están preparando para una ejecución –agregó también de forma innecesaria Vincent. –Sea para quien sea, siempre será algo inútil ¿no creéis?

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Carlisle volvió a mirar hacia el portón por enésima vez. Había decidido continuar con su lectura en el jardín mientras esperaba a Edward para que así le contara cuanto antes sobre su encuentro con Bella pero ya demoraba demasiado. Se levantó con la intención de dar un paseo y, en su deambular errático, llegó hacia el pequeño claro donde estaba enterrada la Marquesa Alexandra. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar a la tumba y se ocultó tras un árbol a observar la escena. Joseph se hallaba arrodillado cerca de la tierra aún removida, con un ramo de flores en la mano y Carlisle habría jurado que el sirviente conversaba con el frío granito de la lápida como si de una persona se tratase.

Entonces una fulminante idea vino a su mente. Joseph no sólo se había mostrado fiel a su señora, lo que le unía a ella era una ciega devoción y si alguien sabía algo sobre su pasado ése era él.

Con caminar lento se acercó al sirviente que ya depositaba el humilde ramo sobre la tierra y se detuvo a su lado.

–Resignación, Joseph. Sé que conviviste con la Marquesa durante muchos años.

–Toda una vida –susurró él con pesar.

–Me consta que te apreciaba –quiso alentarlo.

–Por supuesto –repuso con cierto aire tosco, como si aquella suposición lo ofendiese. –Quien más ella amaba la traicionó de la peor de las formas pero yo jamás lo hice.

–¿A quién te refieres? –indagó. –¿A Edward?

–Cuánto la ha atormentado –continuaba el criado con su alegato como si no escuchase la voz de Carlisle. –Su amor por esa Ranieri le dolía en lo más hondo y podría haberlo evitado si le hubiera contado todo, pero quería tanto a su hijo que jamás le dijo nada. Había tanto que decir… pero ella no quería que él sufriera.

–¿De qué hablas, Joseph? –lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a incorporarse. –¿Qué debería saber Edward?

–Estoy tan cansado, Carlisle, tan cansado –murmuró entonces el sirviente, con la mirada perdida. Se deshizo lentamente de su agarre y comenzó a alejarse de él.

–¿Qué es lo que la Marquesa no le contó a su hijo? –quiso hacer un último intento.

–Los secretos de mi señora quedaron enterrados con ella –y habiendo dicho aquello tan enigmático se marchó.

Carlisle resopló contrariado. ¿Tan difícil era descubrir la verdad? Y pensar que la felicidad de Edward podía depender de aquello aún lo angustiaba más. Decidió que esa misma noche iría a hablar con Esme porque aquella situación le parecía insostenible. Volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse de nuevo al jardín cuando divisó el caballo de Edward entrando en la finca, así que se apresuró para acudir a su encuentro. Ya cerca de él, pudo apreciar el semblante apagado del joven así que pudo suponer que su entrevista con Bella no había ido tan bien como esperaba.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –quiso saber de todos modos. Sujetó las riendas del caballo facilitando que el muchacho desmontara.

–Mal, Carlisle –le dijo. –Bella no sólo insiste en que su hermano actuó en legítima defensa como ya nos había informado James sino que me asegura que mi madre trató de matarla.

–Edward…

–¡No puede ser posible, Carlisle! –exclamó cortante. –No puedo ni siquiera alcanzar a imaginar que mi madre alzase un cuchillo contra ella.

–¿Sin embargo? –preguntó al ver incertidumbre en sus ojos.

–Tampoco puedo creer que Bella esté inventando una infamia semejante –se lamentó endureciéndose su rictus.

–Edward, ¿no crees que debe haber algo más detrás de todo esto? –le sugirió.

–Yo ya no creo nada –suspiró hondamente. –Por favor, que no me moleste nadie.

–Pero Edward… –quiso detenerlo Carlisle.

Edward alzó una de sus manos pidiéndole silencio mientras con la otra tomaba las riendas de su caballo para llevarlo a la cuadra. Carlisle no pudo menos que dar por finalizada la conversación… por el momento.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Alice volvió a lamentarse por no haber tomado la carreta. Con un trayecto tan largo, en aquella cesta parecía que portaba piedras en vez de alimentos. Pero no quería que alguien hubiera notado su ausencia, la única que lo sabía era Esme y, si tomaba la carreta, con seguridad alguien habría notado su falta y podrían informarle a Victoria y no quería desatar de nuevo su furia. Con lo sucedido horas antes por culpa del uniforme nuevo había sido suficiente.

Cuando divisó el Fuerte San Bartolomeo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No había mentido cuando le había pedido permiso a Esme para salir y llevarle algunas cosas a Emmett a prisión, pero muy bien sabía que no era ese el principal motivo, igual que lo sabía Esme, su sonrisa de complicidad así lo afirmaba. No era el Conde al único al que quería visitar, sino a Jasper, y ahora que estaba llegando al portón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella excusa le sirviera para poder verlo. Sin embargo, por otro lado le preocupaba que la considerara inoportuna, al fin y al cabo era su lugar de trabajo. Se dio un último ánimo diciéndose que le llevaría los víveres a Emmett para que sintiese el apoyo de su gente, eso bien valía la caminata, y si de paso, podía ver a Jasper aunque sólo fuera de lejos, volvería a la finca más que satisfecha.

–Buenas tardes, señorita –la saludó el Cabo de Guardia cuando la tuvo enfrente. –¿En qué puedo serviros?

–Quisiera saber si es posible que el Teniente Jasper me atienda –le respondió con nerviosismo. De repente miles de ideas acudían a su mente ¿Y si estaba ocupado y no podía recibirla? Y si en efecto le decía que estaba ocupado, ¿sería verdad o sería una excusa porque no quería recibirla? No, eso no podía ser, estaba pensando disparates. Jasper la amaba, se lo había dicho, él…

–¿Quién le digo que pregunta por él? –cortó el joven soldado sus elucubraciones.

–Me llamo Alice –respondió un tanto aturullada.

–Aguardad aquí un momento –le pidió con una leve sonrisa. –Iré a ver.

Alice asintió mientras agarraba con ambas manos el asa de la cesta, estrujándola literalmente por la anticipación. Ahora, todas las ideas que la habían asaltado segundos antes le parecían absurdas, completas estupideces. Jasper saldría a verla, aunque fuera un momento y ella sería feliz sólo con eso. Y efectivamente, el joven no tardó en aparecer y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mirando de reojo al cabo que había vuelto a su puesto.

–Espero no ser inoportuna.

–No digas tonterías, me hace muy feliz verte y lo sabes –le susurró. –¿O es que no vienes a verme a mí? –preguntó con simulada desilusión señalando la cesta.

–Ahora el que dice tonterías eres tú –se burló ella. –Le he puesto la excusa a Esme de querer traerle a Emmett algunos alimentos para que me diera permiso y poder salir.

–¿Y te ha creído? –alzó sus cejas con incredulidad.

–No, pero igual me ha dejado venir –alegó sonriente. –De todas formas puedo entender si estás ocupado –le dijo ahora un poco más seria.

–En realidad sí que tengo algunos asuntos que atender –se lamentó él. –Pero si me das unos minutos, zanjo un tema urgente y al menos podré acompañarte hasta la finca si quieres.

–Claro que sí –se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Crees que mientras tanto podría visitar a Emmett?

–Normalmente las visitas son sólo para los familiares –respondió con tono solemne. –Pero contigo haré una excepción –le sonrió al fin. –Ven, conmigo.

Alice lanzó una risita traviesa y lo acompañó, pero su alegría se vio eclipsada cuando se introdujeron en la oscuridad de aquella galería que llevaba a la celda donde recluían a su patrón. Al llegar, Jasper le hizo una seña al guardia y éste obedeció abriendo la puerta.

–Vendré dentro de unos minutos a por ti –le indicó a la muchacha.

Alice asintió antes de entrar en la celda. Pudo ver que la iluminación allí no era mucho más abundante que en la galería. En uno de los muros pudo ver apostados dos camastros en donde reposaban dos muchachos, uno de ellos Emmett.

–Santo Dios, Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? –se alarmó el muchacho al verla en la puerta, levantándose de inmediato para caminar hasta ella.

–Señor Conde, yo…

–Sólo me llamas así cuando crees que has hecho algo incorrecto –le recordó él. –Y ahora no lo has hecho, al contrario, me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

Alice miró con cierto recelo al otro muchacho que los observaba sentado en el camastro.

–No te preocupes, a él no le importará si me llamas por mi nombre –bromeó Emmett.

Entonces, Alice le sonrió confiada y el joven le dio un afectuoso abrazo como respuesta.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó al notar la cesta entre ellos.

–He traído algunos alimentos –la alzó para que la tomara, dejándola él sobre el camastro.

–Muchas gracias –respondió. –Pero ¿cómo te han permitido visitarme?

Alice se mordió el labio sin saber muy bien que contestar.

–¿A quién conoces en este regimiento? –insistió Emmett.

–Al Teniente Jasper –dijo ella finalmente.

–Mucho debes agradarle cuando no sólo te deja verme sino que te permite traerme alimentos –lo miró él con divertida suspicacia.

–¿Lo desapruebas? –preguntó dudosa.

–¿Lo quieres? –respondió con otra pregunta. Alice asintió en silencio. –¿Y él a ti? –quiso asegurarse, volviendo a asentir ella. –Entonces no puedo desaprobarlo.

–Gracias –repuso ella sonriente.

–Aunque tu hermano…

–Lo sé –lo interrumpió ella. –Confío en hacerlo comprender algún día, pero no hablemos de eso –sacudió la cabeza. –¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

–James debe cumplir con la ley, tengo derecho a un juicio –le explicó.

Sin embargo fue imposible para Emmett el evitar que la imagen de aquella máquina infernal que esperaba de forma mortal en el patio acudiera a su mente. Sólo confiaba en que Alice no tuviera ocasión de verla y angustiarse más de lo necesario.

–¿Y qué podemos hacer? –le cuestionó llena de impotencia.

–Cuida de Bella –le pidió en tono cariñoso.

–Sí, Emmett.

–Alice –escucharon un susurro mientras se abría la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la entrada de la celda y vieron a Jasper pasar.

–Siento interrumpiros –se disculpó el teniente. –Pero dentro de unos minutos es el cambio de guardia del calabozo y digamos que el brigada que va ocupar el puesto no es de mi entera confianza.

–Sí, por supuesto –concordó Alice. –Será mejor que me vaya ya.

Alice volteó hacia Emmett y le dio un rápido abrazo.

–Todo va a salir bien –le decía el joven entre tanto.

–Hasta pronto –le respondió separándose de él.

Jasper se apartó un poco de la puerta dejándola salir.

–Gracias por todo, Teniente –le dijo Emmett antes de que también se fuera.

Jasper asintió sonriendo levemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

–Le he pedido a un muchacho que me ensille un caballo –le susurró a Alice.

La joven se dejó guiar por él hasta una salida trasera donde, en efecto, un soldado aguardaba por ellos.

–Aquí tenéis, Teniente –le anunció con voz firme, ofreciéndole las riendas.

–Gracias –las aceptó. –Y recuerda que no sabes donde estoy. No tardaré en regresar.

–A sus órdenes, Teniente –se cuadró saludándolo.

Alice observó la escena con atención hasta que notó que Jasper la tomaba de la cintura para subirla al caballo, montando seguidamente él y colocándose tras ella. Le había inquietado sobre manera su comentario sobre el guardia y el hecho de que no era de su confianza, pero pronto se disipó al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Jasper contra su espalda. Disfrutó en silencio aquella sensación aunque pensativa, cavilando sobre las dos situaciones tan dispares que acababan de darse. Aquel guardia no contaba con la confianza de Jasper y sin embargo, con el que los estaba esperando fuera con el caballo parecía justo lo contrario.

–Cuéntame lo que te preocupa –le escuchó decir a Jasper, como si lo hubiera presentido.

–Pensaba en lo que decías sobre ese guardia ¿No se supone que eres su superior?

–James es mi superior y tampoco es de mi confianza –sentenció.

Alice inclinó la cabeza mirándolo asombrada.

–Sabes que no apruebo muchos de sus métodos –le recordó él.

–Eso es cierto –admitió ella.

–Hay muchos que piensan como él en nuestro regimiento, pero también hay otros muchos que disienten.

–¿Cómo el muchacho que nos esperaba con el caballo? –supuso ella.

–Eso es.

–¿Y no podéis hacer nada? –quiso saber ella.

–Sería poco menos que una rebelión –sonrió él ante su ingenuidad. –Nos someterían como poco a un consejo de guerra y dictando una sentencia que no olvidaríamos jamás.

–¿Qué pueden hacerte? –preguntó sobresaltada.

–Nada –rió él. –No es que vayamos a provocar un motín en el Fuerte.

Alice meditó durante unos segundos hasta que algo acudió a ella.

–¿Entonces por qué hemos salido por la puerta de atrás? –le cuestionó.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver –se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

–¿Con qué tiene que ver? –escudriñó en su mirada.

–No es nada, Alice.

Pero ella sabía que mentía. Si habían salido del Fuerte de aquella forma sólo había un motivo: que no podían verlos juntos.

Con una agilidad pasmosa que desconcertó completamente a Jasper, Alice se agarró de las crines del caballo y descendió hasta el suelo.

–¿Pero qué haces? –le cuestionó sorprendido –Podrías haberte lastimado. ¡Alice! –la llamó viendo que la muchacha retomaba a pié el camino. Jasper desmontó con rapidez y la alcanzó tomándola de un brazo. –¿Pero que te ocurre?

–Es peligroso para ti que te vean conmigo ¿verdad? –lo enfrentó ella.

–No es tanto así, Alice –trató de tranquilizarla. –Es sólo por precaución.

–No te entiendo, Jasper.

–Alice, a nadie le pasa desapercibido que el encarcelamiento de tu patrón es una vendetta personal por parte de James porque Bella lo rechazó –comenzó a explicarle. –No está actuando con todo su sentido común y, tal vez, si sabe que tengo amores contigo me tache de traidor por tener algún tipo de relación con los Ranieri.

Alice lo observó durante unos segundos, pensativa. De repente, dio un tirón escapando del agarre de Jasper y echó a correr. Sin embargo, con un par de zancadas, Jasper volvió a alcanzarla y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, haciendo que apoyara su espalda contra su pecho, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, para evitar otro de sus arrebatos.

–Alice…

–No debería haber venido –sentenció ella con voz temblorosa.

–No digas eso –le pidió él. –Ese deseo tuyo por verme y que te ha hecho venir hasta aquí es el mismo que siento yo cuando no te tengo cerca –le confesó. –Te extraño más con cada segundo que pasa, pienso en ti cada instante, preguntándome cuando podré volver a verte y no soy capaz de expresarte la dicha que he sentido cuando he sabido que estabas fuera.

Alice se removió lentamente entre sus brazos para que la soltara y volteó para mirarlo, alzando una de sus pequeñas manos hasta su mejilla.

–Y yo no podría soportar que algo te pasara por culpa mía –quiso hacerle entender.

Pero a Jasper no le hacía falta entender nada. La tomó por los hombros y la acercó hasta él para besarla con intensidad. Si en Alice quedaba algún tipo de recelo desapareció en ese mismo momento, mientras los brazos de Jasper la rodeaban por completo y su boca se hacía dueña de la suya. Su reacción no fue otra que abrazarse más a él si eso era posible, disfrutando de ese beso que invadía sus sentidos haciéndola olvidar todo lo demás. Porque eso era lo que pretendía Jasper, que los pocos momentos que pudieran compartir no se vieran ensombrecidos por aquella guerra que se estaba levantando a su alrededor y que nada tenía que ver con ellos.

–Alice, no va a pasar nada –tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara fijamente. –Tal vez estoy pecando de cauteloso, pero te aseguro que voy a estar bien.

Alice asintió levemente y apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho, dejándose envolver por él. Cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente con angustia y el aroma de Jasper penetró en ella, inundándola, mientras él acariciaba su espalda suavemente, devolviéndole la calidez y el sosiego. Escuchaba vibrar contra su piel el latido de su corazón a través de la casaca, dedicándole una melodía que componía únicamente para ella y transmitiéndole todos esos sentimientos que, tal vez Jasper no sabía expresar con palabras, pero que llegaban a Alice con cada una de sus caricias. La amaba, y ella lo amaba a él, cada día más y esa amarga punzada de dolor que había sentido hacía un momento ante la idea de perderlo le hacía saber que la que en realidad estaba perdida era ella, pues no sería capaz de enfrentar sus días sin él.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Esme colgó con desgana el delantal en uno de los ganchos de la pared de la cocina. La única que había acudido a cenar fue Victoria, Alice le había llevado una bandeja a Bella con la cena de ambas y se había quedado con ella para hacerle compañía y Esme había guardado algo en una vasija para poder hacerlo en su casa. Le pidió a una de las muchachas que ordenaran todo cuando terminaran de cenar y salió.

Mientras caminaba, pensó en la situación y deseó que todo se solucionara cuanto antes. Emmett tenía que salir libre tarde o temprano, así tenía que ser, aunque tuvieran que esperar meses para su juicio, pero le preocupaba el bienestar de los que allí vivían mientras tanto. Sólo había pasado un día desde la encarcelación de su marido pero Victoria, lo único que mostraba era una despreocupación intolerable por todo y todos. La única orden que había dado en todo el día era la del maldito cambio de uniforme mientras ella había ocupado todo su tiempo en su recámara, sacando y probándose todos los vestidos de su armario; eso le habían dicho las muchachas que habían estado ordenando sus aposentos. Incluso para la cena, aún sabiendo que asistiría sola, se había puesto uno nada recatado que dejaba poco a la imaginación sobre su anatomía y emanando perfume hasta intoxicar el ambiente.

Esme negó con la cabeza. Bien sabía ella que Victoria no amaba a Emmett, pero su comportamiento era inaceptable; no era necesario que lamentase a viva voz con falsedad la suerte de su esposo, pero tampoco celebrarlo como parecía que estaba haciendo.

–Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos.

–¡Carlisle! –exclamó sobresaltada al verlo parado frente la puerta de su casa.

–Discúlpame, no quería alarmarte –dijo acudiendo a su encuentro.

–Es culpa mía, estaba distraída –le aseguró excusándolo. Carlisle aceptó aquello sonriendo y se inclinó para besarla.

–Hola –la saludó como era debido.

–Hola –sonrió ella a su vez. –¿Has cenado? –le preguntó entonces dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–No, pero no te preocupes –la disuadió.

–Creo que habrá suficiente para los dos –lo ignoró ella dejando el envase en la bancada. –¿Puedes cortar un poco de queso mientras yo la caliento? –le señaló una estantería.

–Claro –asintió él, cerrando la puerta.

Tomó la tabla con el queso y la llevó a la mesa, mientras la observaba deambular por la estancia, inmersa en su tarea. Carlisle se sonrió y se atrevió a pensar que aquello era muy parecido a lo que sería una vida en pareja y, si así era, sin dudarlo lo compartiría con aquella mujer. Sin embargo, no creyó justo hacerlo dadas las circunstancias. Edward lo necesitaba tan hundido como estaba y no era el mejor momento para dejarlo solo. Eso le recordó uno de los motivos de su visita.

–Disculpa si te he importunado con mi repentina visita –le dijo entonces. –Pero me urge terminar la conversación que dejamos a medias esta mañana.

–¿Significa eso que no vienes únicamente a verme? –lo miró con sonrisa pícara mientras dejaba un par de platos en la mesa.

Carlisle la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él, besándola.

–Tal vez si Edward y tú hubierais estado al tanto de todo no estaríamos en esta situación –reconoció ella con seriedad.

–Cuéntamelo ahora –le pidió él. –Quizás aún no sea tarde.

–De acuerdo –le instó ella a sentarse.

Mientras cenaban, Esme pasó a relatar, ante la mirada atónita de Carlisle, todo lo que había acontecido en aquel lugar años atrás. No obvió nada, ningún detalle, ninguna fecha y retrató frente a él, el verdadero y oculto rostro de Alexandra D'Arimburgo.

–Alexandra sólo sembró muerte en estas tierras –le decía en ese momento. –No sólo Renée y Charles fueron víctimas de sus actos; los padres de Rosalie murieron bajo su propia mano.

–Ahora puedo entender el odio de Emmett hacia la Marquesa –recitó Carlisle con la mirada perdida, sin apenas poder asimilar toda aquella crueldad.

–Además, suma el amor que Emmett siente por Rosalie desde que eran niños. Nunca debió casarse con Victoria –agregó al ver que la miraba sorprendido.

–Todos estos años he tratado la enfermedad de su cuerpo cuando en realidad, la que estaba condenada era su alma –sería negando con la cabeza con incredulidad. –Y todo por el amor que sentía por Charles.

–Por esas venas jamás pudo correr amor, sólo venenosa ponzoña –discrepó Esme.

–No pretendo justificarla en lo más mínimo, y no sé si con el Conde Charles sería el caso, pero esa mujer fue capaz de amar. Hacia Edward sentía un amor casi enfermizo.

–Pues su amor sólo lo ha llevado a la desdicha –apuntó ella.

–Está destrozado –afirmó él.

–Y su cita con Bella tampoco ha sido de gran ayuda –lamentó ella.

–Me temo que no –concordó con ella. –El gran amor que sintió por su madre compite por el que siente por Bella, que, aunque es diferente, es igual de intenso. Está entre dos fuegos, sintiendo que vaya hacia donde vaya se quemará –continuó. –El hecho de que su madre haya querido matar a Bella es algo imposible de concebir para él, pero hay algo que le hace creer en las palabras de la muchacha y eso lo mortifica de manera implacable.

–¿Le contarás entonces lo que te he dicho? –quiso saber Esme.

–No –repuso con rotundidad.

–Si Edward sabe la verdad sabrá también que Emmett no acudió a su casa con la intención de matar a Alexandra…

–Si Edward sabe la verdad en las condiciones en las que se encuentra sólo le servirá para hundirse aún más –le explicó. –Perderá su rumbo por completo pues quien siempre fue su ejemplo y su soporte caerá ante sus pies, rompiéndose en pedazos su imagen de ella que tanto ha venerado como un muñequito de barro. Ni el amor que siente por Bella lo salvará de eso, dañado como está ese amor ahora mismo por la desconfianza. Si llegase a asumir todo esto, que lo dudo, tal vez sólo lo lleve a sentir una culpabilidad hacia ella y su familia muy difícil de soportar.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –inquirió ella. –Ambos están desesperados por su separación. Se aman, Carlisle.

–Si es así volverán a estar juntos –sentenció. –Eso es lo que tiene que triunfar ante todo esto, el amor que se tienen. Así, en su ignorancia, Bella debe perdonarle a Edward que no sea capaz de juzgar a su madre y Edward debe entender que Bella no es culpable de lo que ha hecho Emmett.

–Es que Emmett no es culpable…

–Lo sé, y algún día Edward sabrá eso y todo lo demás, pero su amor debe superar todos esos obstáculos por sí mismo. ¿Qué validez tendría si no? –discrepó. –Un amor fuerte es lo que necesitan para dejar todo lo demás atrás. No será fácil para Edward vivir con Bella sabiendo que su madre quiso matarla, igual que tampoco lo será para ella sabiendo que Alexandra era una asesina, pero si se aman, y ese es el único sentimiento que los mantiene unidos, nada los separará.

–Es una prueba muy dura la que les estás imponiendo, Carlisle –le sugirió Esme.

–Créeme que lo sé y que me duele en el alma hacerles pasar por esto. Pero si son capaces de superarlo y volver a estar juntos, nada detendrá su amor, jamás.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Victoria caminó hasta el centro de la recámara enfrentando el espejo, girando sobre sí misma revisando su figura. Sin duda con aquel vestido podría dejar impresionado a cualquiera. El corpiño perfilaba su cintura acentuando la curva de sus caderas y realzaba su busto de modo casi pecaminoso. Con sonrisa triunfal, se acercó a la cómoda y tomó uno de sus perfumes. El último toque, una pequeña gota de esencia en el escote, sobre la delgada línea que ahora formaba el valle de sus senos.

Se cubrió con una capa y salió del palacio, donde Peter ya la esperaba con la carreta preparada. Ir a caballo no hubiera sido lo apropiado para mantener intacto su aspecto y, por otro lado, una visita al Fuerte no podía ser extraño para nadie, estando Emmett allí. Todos pensarían que iba a verlo a él, aunque eso no fuera cierto.

Tampoco le pareció raro al Cabo de Guardia del portón, que la hizo pasar directamente sin preguntarle absolutamente nada. Sólo le indicó a un brigada que la acompañara al despacho del Capitán. Al llegar, aguardó un instante mientras el soldado anunciaba su llegada. James salió a recibirla personalmente y su sonrisa de satisfacción al verla hablaba por sí sola.

–Que nadie me moleste bajo ningún concepto –le ordenó al muchacho mientras tomaba la mano de Victoria para invitarla a entrar.

James cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando apoyada su espalda sobre la madera, expectante, observando cada uno de los movimientos de Victoria que se hallaba a sólo unos pasos y de frente a él. Lentamente y con mirada intensa, la vio deshacer la lazada de aquella capa que resbaló ruidosamente hasta el suelo y a James, al ver lo que se ocultaba bajo aquella tela, ya no le quedó duda alguna sobre el motivo de su visita.

Caminó hacia a ella y alzó sus manos hacia su escote, situándose sus dedos en el mismo lugar en el que reposaba aquella última gota de perfume y comenzando a perfilar después la abultada curva de sus pechos, reflejándose en su sinuoso movimiento la agitada respiración de Victoria. Continuó hasta alcanzar sus costados, descendiendo hasta su estrecha cintura, abarcándola casi completamente con sus dedos.

De repente, la hizo girar entre sus manos poniéndola de espaldas, apretando sus caderas contra él y Victoria lanzó un gemido de satisfacción al comprobar que había causado en él el efecto esperado, sintiendo contra ella su masculinidad. Sosteniéndola aún, la hizo caminar con él hacia la parte trasera del despacho donde se situaba una puerta que el abrió separándose de ella lo justo para extender su brazo y hacerlo, mostrándose ante ellos una recámara cuidadosamente engalanada, aunque muy varonil.

Victoria apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, no había acudido allí precisamente para eso, ni tampoco de darse la vuelta para encararlo. Así, con él a sus espaldas, no podía verlo pero si sentirlo cuando sus manos se deslizaban sigilosas desde su cintura de nuevo hasta sus pechos, bailando sus dedos sobre la abotonadura de su corsé, sin preludios ni preámbulos, pero llenos de pasión.

Sintió la boca de James hundirse en su cuello despojándola ya del corpiño y en cuanto quedó liberada de esa prenda alzó sus brazos echándolos hacia atrás en busca de su pelo, y dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Un inesperado gemido de placer escapó de su garganta cuando las manos de James volvieron a sus senos, esta vez desnudos, sintiendo como los acariciaba con maestría, endureciendo su cima entre sus dedos. Llevada por el deseo, hizo descender una de sus manos y la colocó entre ellos, alcanzando su virilidad haciendo que esta vez fuera él quien gimiera. James la dejó hacer abandonando sus pechos y rió quedamente cuando la escuchó lanzar un quejido en forma de reproche. No sería por mucho tiempo. Con rapidez deshizo los nudos de la falda y la dejo caer, dejando a Victoria vestida sólo con la pantoleta. Le habría encantado verla de frente en toda su plenitud pero estaba gozando de igual modo de la imagen de Victoria apoyada sobre él, abandonada a su placer. Una de sus manos volvió a sus senos y Victoria jadeó satisfecha, pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando James deslizó su otra mano entre su pantoleta alcanzando su feminidad. Sintió desfallecer con aquel ardor que nació de su centro mientras los dedos de James se introducían en los pliegues de su carne, acariciándola profundamente.

De súbito, las manos de James la abandonaron y comenzó a desvestirse con urgencia. Victoria sentía sus piernas flaquear y creyó caer hasta que notó que sus brazos masculinos la elevaban. La dejó sobre la cama mientras él terminaba que quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, arrancando del cuerpo de Victoria casi con rudeza la última prenda que la cubría.

Lo notó entrar en ella con impetuosidad y ambos gimieron ante su pleno contacto. Aquella arrebatadora pasión lejos de importunar a Victoria la enardeció aún más, sintiendo como sus entrañas empezaban a arder con cada una de las invasiones de James, cada vez más. Enredó sus piernas sobre su espalda y lo ligó más a ella, hundiéndose él más aún en su cuerpo, anudándose en su unión un placer que ascendía como una espiral que los atrapaba, una red que los oprimía fuertemente con cada movimiento, acumulándose el éxtasis en su interior de un modo casi doloroso. James seguía recorriendo su interior una y otra vez en busca de esa liberación que sus cuerpos clamaban, siguiendo Victoria el ritmo de su danza. Sus gemidos inundaron la habitación cuando el clímax estalló en miles de pedazos, lanzándolos a un vórtice de placer desmedido e inconmensurable, que los extenuó derrumbándose sus cuerpos uno en brazos del otro.

Sin embargo, aquello no era el final… era sólo el principio.

* * *

**Hola!!! Qué tal?? Como van las vacaciones?? (para quienes las tengáis, claro).**

**Primero que todo paso a agradecer como siempre vuestros comentarios!!! Estás son las chicas a las que no pude contestar por ser anónimo: je_tatica, juditbcn, oly, MarilizzieCullen13, Mery!, mellanie, ANONIMO, dianita. Creo que no me dejo a nadie**

**A todas deciros que me animan muchísimo! Gracias!**

**También quiero agradecerle a mi querida AnJuDark por haberme hecho una portada para este fic. Está puesta la imagen en mi perfil, y ha usado una foto de los protagonistas de la serie en la que está basado este fic. Es una pasada!! Gracias amiga!!! Sólo me falta una portada para Sizigia… alguien se anima??? XD**

**En cuanto a las fotos quería deciros que sé que muchas de ellas no funcionan. Había pensado crear un álbum en picassa o algo así, a ver si duran más, pero de momento me estoy peleando con él porque no lo he usado nunca XD Paciencia, os avisaré por aquí cuando esté listo. Estarán todas las anteriores y alguna nueva :p**

**En fin, después de todo este rollo ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? De más está decir que espero que os haya gustado!!! Y bueno, con el permiso de todas vosotras hay cierta escena del capítulo de hoy que se lo dedico a una personita a la que le he tomado mucho cariño, ella sabe quien es. De verdad espero que no os moleste.**

**También ha habido otra chica que ha estado preguntando mi msn porque quería hablar conmigo. Yo encantada, por supuesto y para quienes también lo queráis, lo voy a publicar en mi perfil. Eso sí, si me agregáis mandarme un PM o un email en plan "soy fulanita de tal de fanfiction y mi email es tal" porque a veces me agrega gente que no me suena y directamente lo rechazo y no querría haceros ese feo.**

**Después de toda la parrafada, por la que pido disculpas, me despido. Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**Besos!!**

**^3^**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

El cuerpo desnudo de Victoria reposaba lánguido sobre el de James. Delineaba con despreocupación las líneas de la musculatura de su pecho tratando de no pensar en que pronto debería marcharse. Inspiró profundamente queriendo captar su aroma para llevarlo con ella.

–¿Quién hubiera pensado que en un momento tan terrible podría encontrar un momento de paz? –pronunció casi inconscientemente.

–La paz, como la llamáis vos, debe lograrse –rió él calladamente.

–En ese caso adoro el modo que tenéis de lograr las cosas –alzó ella su rostro para mirarlo con picardía.

James lanzó una sonora carcajada de aceptación sabiendo a qué se refería.

–Querida Condesa, sin duda mi admiración por vos va mucho más allá de vuestra belleza –quiso alabar su elocuencia. –Pero para vuestro marido, tengo otros planes.

–Imagino que liberareis a Emmett únicamente después de haber conseguido a Bella –no supuso, lo afirmó.

–Vos y yo somos como dos gotas de agua –acarició con uno de sus dedos su mejilla. –¿Sabéis? Cuando vuestro marido está lejos de vuestra piel, tiene un sabor más exquisito, así que tendré que tenerlo en la cárcel, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Victoria sonrió halagada, besando las yemas de sus dedos que se aproximaban a su boca.

–En vez de eso, debéis liberarlo pronto –dijo en tono sugerente.

–No – respondió él en cambio con rotundidad. –Si lográis vuestra meta, no os veré más por aquí.

–Eso depende de vos –le insinuó ella.

James la tomó por la nuca entregándole un ardiente beso por respuesta.

–¿De verdad queréis a Bella? –preguntó ella sobre sus labios.

–¿De verdad queréis que os devuelva a Emmett? –se separó un poco de ella.

–Mi patrimonio es el suyo, Capitán y temo no sacar adelante la finca sola –le confesó. –Yo no soy mujer de campo.

–No vendría mal para mi carrera el desposar a una muchacha de buena familia –compartió él a su vez sus intenciones.

–Bien –asintió ella. –¿Sabéis cuál es la única cosa que puede separar a dos enamorados?

–No –la miró con curiosidad. –Decídmelo.

–Haciendo que crean que su amor se terminó –se dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. –Liberad a Emmett y dad a entender que lo habéis hecho gracias a que por fin contáis con los favores de Bella. Vos ya sabéis quien es el más interesado en creerlo ¿verdad?

James la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo rodar sobre su espalda, besándola con pasión.

–Vos sois maravillosa y ese hombre no os merece –respiró en su boca mientras volvía a hundirse en el fuego de su cuerpo.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

El sonido de los tambores llegó hasta a ellos a través de la ventana de la celda, despertándolos. Apenas estaba amaneciendo. En un principio, compartieron una mirada de confusión, tornándose en desesperanza al continuar aquel repiqueteo que resonaba en los muros de piedra. Sin duda anunciaban una ejecución y ambos corrieron hacia la ventana para cerciorarse. Una fila de tamborileros con el Sargento Laurent al mando flanqueaba aquella máquina infernal que, situada justo frente a ellos parecía sonreírles con mortal brillo.

–Ciudadano Vincent Sampietro –irrumpieron dos brigadas en la celda sobresaltándolos –preparaos para la ejecución.

–¿Pero cómo? –quiso rebatir Emmett. –Este hombre ni siquiera ha tenido un juicio justo.

Vincent lo tomó por un brazo, negando con la cabeza y se colocó frente a él, dándole la espalda a los soldados.

–El ritmo de los tambores de los condenados imita a un corazón que late tranquilo, ¿lo sabíais? –murmuró lleno de resignación con aquel sonido incesante ilustrando su máxima. De forma cuidadosa, revolvió entre sus ropas y extrajo la bandera doblada, observándola por última vez.

–Tenedla –le pidió entregándosela. –Guardadla vos por mí.

–Por supuesto –aceptó Emmett aquella reliquia por la que un hombre era capaz de perder la vida.

–Suerte –le deseó el muchacho y antes de que Emmett pudiera dedicarle una última palabra de aliento, los dos guardias lo tomaron por los brazos, llevándoselo de allí.

Emmett se asomó por la ventana y pronto lo vio aparecer escoltado por ellos, caminando hacia su destino.

–¡Firmes! –le escuchó gritar a Laurent, al hacer su aparición James, obedeciendo los soldados y cesando los tamborileros su tarea, excepto uno, cuyo redoble se hizo más intenso, anunciando así el inmediato final.

Vincent fue llevado hasta el patíbulo posicionándolo frente a la guillotina, viendo Emmett su rostro por última vez. Rápidamente extrajo la bandera que le había entregado sacándola entre los barrotes y desplegándola como pudo, y Vincent le sonrió, henchido su pecho con orgullo, dispuesto a recibir su muerte con honor.

–¡Da la orden, James! –exclamó el joven con su sonrisa aún en sus labios mientras Emmett estiraba aún más sus brazos para que aquella bandera se convirtiera en su guía.

James le hizo una señal a Laurent quien levantó su sable, dando permiso así al verdugo para proceder. Tomó a Vincent de los hombros y lo hizo arrodillarse, colocando su cuello sobre una tabla con una hendidura. Le hizo agachar la cabeza para colocar sobre su nuca otra tabla que lo apresase pero Vincent la irguió seguidamente, sin querer separar sus ojos jamás de aquel símbolo que había conducido los pasos de su destino y de su muerte. Quedó fija su mirada en aquella bandera hasta que el sable de Laurent bajó cortando el aire, bajando también aquella cuchilla que con frío destello sesgó aquel vínculo entre ellos, arrebatándole con un golpe seco y monótono la vida.

Emmett lanzó un suspiro lleno de pesadumbre apoyando su frente en los barrotes, sin apenas creer en aquella injusticia que acababa de presenciar. Retiró la bandera y la plegó cuidadosamente, para guardarla en su casaca, sobrecogido y lleno de impotencia. Casi no había acabado de hacerlo cuando alguien volvió a irrumpir en la celda, con la misma brusquedad que antes.

–Espero que la ejecución no os haya importunado –vio entrar a James tras dos soldados.

–¿Qué pruebas había contra ese hombre? –preguntó sin apenas poder ocultar su rabia y frustración.

–Menos de las que hay contra vos, Conde –repuso con sonrisa maliciosa. –La Ley Marcial me da poder absoluto sobre la vida y la muerte.

Emmett no se dejó amedrentar por su insinuación y alzó su barbilla lleno de seguridad.

–Pero vos no debéis de preocuparos –rió James sin embargo. –La investigación ha finalizado y gracias a vuestra esposa y su insistencia he decidido liberaros. Al menos por ahora.

Emmett no pudo menos que mirarlo lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad.

–Volved a Vilastagno –le reiteró. –Estoy seguro de que, de ahora en adelante, todos los obstáculos a nuestra amistad se resolverán.

Emmett se obligó a asentir y a callar todo lo que le hubiera gritado lleno de satisfacción a ese bellaco. No podía llevarse a engaño; deseaba fervientemente salir de allí, pero James se equivocaba si pensaba cobrarle su libertad a tan alto precio. Antes muerto, y aquella bandera pegada a su piel se lo recordaba con cada paso que daba hacia la salida del fuerte.

Al cruzar el portón, el Cabo de Guardia se le acercó con sigilo.

–Un caballo os aguarda al principio del camino, en el bosque –le susurró. –Alguien acudirá a vuestra finca a por él. Indicaciones del Teniente Jasper –le aclaró el guardia al mirarlo Emmett confuso.

–Dadle las gracias en mi nombre –le pidió, acelerando el paso para abandonar cuanto antes aquel lugar.

Al encontrar el caballo, agradeció de nuevo para sus adentros la iniciativa de Jasper, ahorrándole así una larga caminata y no pudo evitar apiadarse del Teniente. Sin duda alguna, no compartía los ideales de su Capitán, siendo también prisionero de sus caprichos y antojos, y con una libertad mucho más difícil de obtener que la suya.

Sacudió la cabeza con indignación y montó, tirando con brío de las riendas, aunque no se dirigió hacia Vilastagno. Necesitaba hacer una parada antes, aunque fuera arriesgada, así que puso rumbo hacia Turín.

No tardó en apostarte frente a la puerta del palacio de Tanya y respiró hondamente, tranquilizándose, diciéndose a sí mismo que su presencia allí no era para nada descabellada, siendo familiar de quien allí se hospedaba.

–Conde Emmett –exclamó sorprendido el lacayo que le abrió. –Me alegra saber que os han liberado.

–Sí –asintió él con cierta impaciencia, aceptando el gesto del sirviente que lo invitaba a pasar.

–La Condesa Tanya ha ido a visitar al Marqués Edward y el Señor Dante se encuentra en el Palacio Dimonti retratando a la joven Angela –le explicó el sirviente.

–¿En ese caso podría ver a la Marquesa Rosalie? –preguntó con seguridad.

–Permitidme que os acompañe –le pidió.

Simulando una serenidad que casi no poseía, se dejó guiar e incluso anunciar al llegar a los aposentos de Rosalie.

–Puedes retirarte –le ordenó ella con envidiable calma, calma que desapareció en cuanto él criado cerró la puerta. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar correr hacia los brazos del otro.

–No puedo creer que ya seas libre –declaró Rosalie abrazándose a Emmett con desesperación.

–Discúlpame que me presente así, sucio y…

–No digas tonterías –objetó ella tomándolo por la nuca para dirigirlo hasta sus labios. Emmett no se hizo de rogar y la rodeó con fuerza mientras la besaba lleno de necesidad.

–Rosalie, esto no ha acabado –le dijo separándose de sus labios, aunque sin soltarla. –Algo hay más detrás de mi liberación, sé que James trama algo.

–¿En qué piensas? –quiso saber ella.

–No lo sé pero está muy equivocado si piensa que me voy a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. ¿Qué? –inquirió de repente al ver el semblante iluminado de Rosalie.

–Nada, es sólo que no te reconozco –le sonrió.

–¿Te desagrada? –preguntó con un ápice de vanidad.

–Sabes que no –lo besó ella brevemente. –Hace que te admire y te ame aún más.

–Repítelo –le pidió Emmett con seriedad ahora.

–Te amo, Emmett –le aseguró ella. –No lo dudes. Nunca te he pedido nada.

–No lo pongo en duda –negó él. –Y sé que nunca me exigirías nada, pero yo sí debo pedirte algo a ti.

–¿El qué? –le cuestionó ella.

–Rosalie, ¿dejarías a tu marido por mí?

–Pero… ¿y Victoria? –alcanzó a preguntar, atónita.

–Olvídate del mundo entero y dime si estarías dispuesta a vivir conmigo, afrontando todo lo que venga, incluso las críticas y malos juicios de la gente.

–Emmett, yo…

–Necesito saber que mi lucha no será absurda, que tú estarás a mi lado a pesar de todo…

–¡Emmett! –tomó Rosalie su rostro para que la mirara, silenciándolo. –Emmett, sería capaz de salir contigo por esa puerta ahora mismo si me lo pidieras.

El muchacho la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él para besarla con intensidad. Aquellas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

–Entonces, espera por mí –murmuró rodeándola entre sus brazos. –Tal vez te pido demasiado pero necesito solucionar primero este asunto de James y su capricho por Bella. Lo siento, pero no puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la suya.

–Emmett, ¿todo esto es verdad?

–¿Acaso lo dudas? –se separó un poco de ella para ver su expresión.

–No –le sonrió ella. –Es sólo que estar contigo es lo que más deseo y no puedo evitar temer que sea un sueño cruel del que tendré que despertar.

–Bésame –le pidió casi suplicante.

Y Rosalie cumplió con aquel deseo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Le ofreció sus labios bebiendo a su vez de los suyos con afán, como un naufrago sediento en busca de su salvación y entregándose todo con la simple unión de sus bocas.

–Dime si te parecen un sueño nuestros besos –le susurró él, negando ella con la cabeza. –Llegará el día en que podamos estar juntos, frente a todos.

–A mí me basta con esto –le aseguró Rosalie.

–A mí ya no –discrepó él. –Estos días me han hecho pensar en lo que es realmente valioso –recitó con la mirada ausente –y que hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, hasta morir si es necesario.

–Me asustas, Emmett –lo miró con temor.

–No es mi intención –sonrió él tranquilizándola. –Es sólo que merecemos ser felices, como lo merece cualquiera, y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados lamentándome por lo que hice o dejé de hacer en el pasado y que ahora nos tiene en esta situación.

–Yo también me equivoqué –admitió ella con pesar.

–Pero eso no es lo importante ahora –negó él. –Lo importante es que nos amamos y nuestro deseo de estar juntos, aunque debamos esperar un poco y ser cuidadosos hasta entonces.

–En ese caso deberías marcharte ya –sugirió Rosalie. –No tardará en llegar a oídos de Victoria que ya eres libre y se extrañará por tu tardanza.

–Está bien –accedió él. –Pero antes dame otro beso, no sé cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que podamos volver a vernos.

–Será más pronto de lo que imaginas –alegó ella con coquetería. –He oído por Marco que Angela y Benjamin quieren hacer una fiesta para anunciar su compromiso, pero que están aguardando a que se aclare tu situación. Él te aprecia demasiado como para andar festejando.

–El bueno de Benjamin –sonrió él. –Pero eso no quita que puedas besarme ahora ¿no? –le hizo un mohín casi infantil.

Rosalie rió complacida antes de volver a besarlo. Aunque no se lo dijera, siempre le dejaba un sabor agridulce el beso de despedida, ante esa incertidumbre de no saber cuando podría volver a sentirlo cerca. Pero las palabras de Emmett abrían ante ella un mundo lleno de ilusión, la de una vida nueva para los dos y eso haría más llevadera su separación. En ella quedó esa esperanza y él se marchó lleno de la fortaleza que precisaba para enfrentar todo lo que se antepusiera a su felicidad aunque, de momento, debiera esperar.

Atravesó las puertas de su finca haciendo acopio de todo su temple y seguridad. Debía guardar las apariencias frente a Victoria, aunque no iba a fingir ante ella un amor que no sentía. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se habían profesado ese tipo de afecto, y con menos razón lo haría entonces. Se preguntaba, si era cierto lo que le había dicho James, porqué tanto esfuerzo para conseguir su libertad y la respuesta no tardó en acudir a su mente. Primero, ella sola no era capaz de sacar adelante la finca y segundo, seguramente le había prometido al Capitán que lo ayudaría en su empeño por conseguir a Bella. Si de él dependía, no le entregaría a su hermana jamás.

Comenzó a recorrer el sendero hacia el palacio y que atravesaba el jardín. Todo seguía igual, al fin y al cabo sólo había estado fuera unos cuantos días, aunque a él le habían parecido siglos. No hubo caminado unos pasos cuando salieron a su encuentro Esme y Alice.

–Emmett –corrió Alice hacia él.

–Señor Conde –lo saludó en cambio Esme lanzando una mirada de advertencia a la joven.

–Esme, no la regañes –repuso él abrazándola. –Sabes que cuando estamos solos prefiero que no me tratéis con trato protocolo.

–Me alegro tanto de que ya seas libre –continuó Alice.

–Veremos que se trae el Capitán James entre manos –contestó sin embargo.

–Bella está muy afectada –le confirmó Esme. –Hubo momentos en los que temí que flaqueara y aceptase la propuesta del Capitán.

–No si yo puedo remediarlo –negó Emmett con rotundidad. –¿Dónde está?

–Apenas sale de su habitación –le informó Alice.

–Tu mujer, sin embargo, parece radiante –alegó Esme con fastidio.

Emmett la miró lleno de comprensión y, a pesar de ser consciente de que le acababa de pedir cautela y paciencia a Rosalie, no pudo reprimir el deseo de contarles sobre su amor y la decisión que acababan de tomar.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la mujer al observar la sonrisa que se acababa de dibujar en el rostro del joven.

–Sé que puede pareceros incorrecto e inmoral y entiendo que nos juzguéis mal –las tomó a ambas de la mano –pero Rosalie y yo…

–¿Por fin estáis juntos? –lo interrumpió Alice emocionada.

–Bueno… –titubeó Emmett azorado por la inesperada reacción por parte de las dos mujeres que lo miraban sonrientes.

–Obviamente los dos estáis casados –prosiguió Esme. –Pero os amáis ¿no? Tú ya entiendes a lo que nos referimos –agregó con cierta impaciencia.

–Ahora vengo de verla –admitió él completamente encandilado provocando una sonrisa de complicidad entre Alice y Esme. –Esto es serio –habló con formalidad ahora. –No quiero otorgarle a Rosalie el papel de amante, no sé cómo pero no pararé hasta que pueda hacerla mi esposa.

–En Francia existe algo llamado divorcio que hace que los matrimonios se disuelvan ante la ley –comentó Alice. –Ahora que estamos bajo el dominio de los franceses, tal vez esa ley también se pueda aplicar aquí.

–Ese Teniente Jasper te tiene muy informada de todo –la miró Esme con falsa censura.

–Hablando de él –la cortó Emmett. –Me ha prestado este caballo y alguno de sus hombres vendrá a por él –lo señaló. –Parece que lo ha hecho a espaldas del Capitán.

–Cualquiera diría que es un rebelde –asintió Esme con aprobación.

–Pues casi –susurró Alice cabizbaja.

–En cualquier caso, sería bueno que no se enterara Peter –repuso Emmett. –Y también sería bueno que yo me diera un baño, apesto –agregó gesticulando exageradamente. –Nos vemos luego –les dijo despidiéndose mientras ellas lo veían marcharse sonrientes.

Con largas zancadas subió la escalinata de la entrada y decidió que ese baño debía esperar un poco más. Tenía que hablar con Bella.

–Veo que el Capitán James ha cumplido con su palabra –se encontró con Victoria de frente, muy a su pesar.

–Sí, parece que has sido muy persuasiva con él –apenas se acercó a ella. –Alega que te debo mi libertad.

–Sólo le enumeré los motivos que cualquier esposa tiene para querer a su marido libre –le dijo ella. –Y han sido más que suficientes por lo que puedes comprobar. ¿Ves que no hay que tenerlo en tan baja estima? Si tan solo pudieras convencer a Isabella para que se case con él, toda esta enemistad llegaría a su fin.

–No quiero volver a oír algo semejante en mi presencia –dio un paso al frente con mirada desafiante. –En aquella cárcel he comprendido que no debo ceder ante James a ningún precio. Bella no está en venta, Victoria, que te quede claro.

Con los puños fuertemente apretados contra sus muslos continuó hacia la habitación de su hermana, importándole muy poco lo que Victoria pudiera pensar. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que Bella debía buscar la felicidad, aunque fuera al lado de Edward D'Arimburgo. Su madre había sido una asesina, sí, pero no podía culparlo a él por sus delitos.

–¿Bella? –golpeó en su puerta. Enseguida escuchó como unos rápidos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta.

–¡Emmett! –se lanzó ella a sus brazos en cuanto la hubo abierto.

–¿Has visto como no tenías que preocuparte? –caminó con ella hacia el interior de la habitación. –James ha decidido liberarme.

–No creo que sea así de fácil –desconfió ella. –Sabes bien lo que quiere y yo…

–Jamás debe tenerlo, Bella –atajó él. –Si hay que luchar contra él lo haremos. Por mí, por ti y por Vilastagno. Nuestra gente que no tiene la culpa de lo sucede.

–Pero es un hombre poderoso –discrepó ella.

–Llevamos un nombre honesto, Bella y no se lo venderé a James.

–Emmett…

–¡No, Bella! Estoy cansado de apoyar sus porquerías.

Su hermana lo miró llena de extrañeza, le sorprendía tanto escucharlo hablar así…

–Sí, Bella, he cambiado, y mucho –le leyó el pensamiento. –¿No eras tú la que decía que el amor era lo más importante?

–¿Lo dices por ti o por mí? –tanteó ella.

–Lo digo por los dos –dijo con más suavidad ahora.

–¿Entonces… tú y Rosalie? –preguntó abrazándolo. –No sabes cuánto me alegro.

–Lo sé –la rodeó él aliviado, habiendo comprobado que contaba con el apoyo de todos los que le importaban. –Y sé que finalmente conseguiremos estar junto, pero no puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la tuya.

–Tú nada puedes hacer –murmuró ella con resignación.

–Tal vez si yo hablara con Edward…

–¿Tú? –se sorprendió ella.

–Al fin y al cabo maté a su madre, Bella –se lamentó él.

–Y ella a los padres de Rosalie e indirectamente provocó la muerte de los nuestros –discrepó ella. –Yo jamás lo he juzgado a él por los crímenes de su madre. En cambio él…

–¿Te culpa a ti de su muerte? –frunció el ceño.

–No, pero no termina de creer en mis palabras y en tu intención de defenderme –respondió con pesadumbre.

–Puede que sólo necesite algo de tiempo –sugirió él. –Por muy asesina que fuera, era su madre. Tal vez lo ciegue el dolor de su perdida.

–Casi lo justificas más que yo –lo miró su hermana con suspicacia.

–Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Bella –le explicó. –Si quieres estar con él, no me opondré.

–Quizás sea él quien no quiere estar conmigo –susurró con mirada acuosa.

–Si te ama, volverá –la abrazó de nuevo, consolándola y Bella lo dejó hacer. Rogó por que su hermano tuviera razón y clamó a ese amor que Edward le había asegurado que sentía por ella deseando que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir aquello. Si tiempo era lo que precisaba, Bella tenía todo el del mundo para entregárselo si hacía falta.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Edward cerró con apatía el libro, lanzándolo sobre el escritorio con un golpe sonoro. Se levantó del mullido butacón y comenzó un deambular errático por la biblioteca, con las manos unidas atrás, en su espalda, en gesto meditabundo.

Aquel maldito dolor en su pecho no le daba descanso ni un solo instante; ni concentrarse en una lectura ligera le permitía. Era cierto que aquella desolación sentida con la muerte de su madre había amenazado con destruirlo, pero con el paso de los días, aquel pesar, al menos, ya le dejaba respirar. Sin embargo, el hueco que se iba liberando en su interior se iba llenando al instante de un dolor mucho más profundo y que, para su desgracia, no iba disminuyendo con el tiempo. Al contrario, con cada minuto que pasaba, la necesidad que tenía de Bella era más difícil de soportar. Extrañarla era decir poco, se sentía incompleto, vacío sabiéndola lejos de él. Y lo que más dolía era que él la había apartado de su lado. ¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Emmett había matado a su madre y, aunque Bella se empeñara en alegar que había sido defendiéndola ¿cómo era eso posible? Aquello significaría que su madre era una asesina y era algo inconcebible, pero la contrapartida suponía que Bella era una embustera y eso le rompía el alma.

Se apretó las sienes, preso de la exasperación. Tanto cavilar le iba a llevar a la locura y mucho se temía que no le entregaría solución alguna. A pesar de todo, quería estar con Bella ¿era eso tal pecado? A fin de cuentas no había disparado ella contra su madre, no podía juzgarla por lo que había hecho su hermano. Pero… ¿y si le había mentido para protegerlo?

–¡Al diablo con todo! –exclamó en voz alta llevado por la desesperación. La quería, la amaba, y necesitaba tenerla cerca, aún a pesar de su hermano y de todo lo ocurrido, y si ella lo aceptaba, jamás volvería a apartarse de su lado.

Con rotunda decisión abandonó la biblioteca en busca de su caballo cuando, llegando al corredor, se encontró con Carlisle.

–Iba en tu busca –le dijo con tono grave. –El Capitán James y ese Sargento, Laurent, están en la entrada esperando por ti.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? –le preguntó caminando ya los dos hacia la salida.

–No lo sé.

–Pues averigüémoslo –repuso acelerando el paso. –Capitán James, ¿a qué debo vuestra visita? –dijo sin rodeos.

–Necesitamos inspeccionar de nuevo la escena del crimen –le hizo una seña a Laurent para que se adelantara.

Edward miró a Carlisle indicándole así que le acompañara.

–Creí que estaba todo más que claro –espetó el joven sin embargo.

–Faltan algunos datos para concluir la investigación y cerrar así el sumario –le explicó James con simulada indiferencia.

–¿Cerrar el sumario? –lo miró extrañado. James tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír; tan manejable que parecía un títere en sus manos. –¿Ya habéis dictado sentencia? No he escuchado nada acerca del juicio.

–Por supuesto que no habéis oído de él; jamás se ha realizado –respondió esforzándose en mantener su seriedad.

–¿Qué queréis decir? –se sorprendió.

–El Conde Emmett Ranieri ha sido liberado esta mañana –le informó con tono solemne. –Ya sabéis que sostiene que actuó en legítima defensa, por lo que su responsabilidad no es clara. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco he sido capaz de rechazar el trato que me ha ofrecido.

–¿Trato? –preguntó contrariado –¿Qué tipo de trato?

–Su libertad, a cambio de la mano de su hermana Isabella. La propia Condesa se ha ofrecido –añadió saboreando la satisfacción de aquella estocada. El semblante pálido de Edward daba claras muestras de que había conseguido su cometido. Debería agradecérselo a Victoria como era debido.

–Mentís –le escuchó mascullar entre dientes.

–Bella está feliz de ser mi esposa, Marqués –apostilló, sabiendo que el detalle de llamarla así se le clavaría como un puñal. –Podéis preguntarle a ella si queréis. Laurent, ¿ya has terminado? –preguntó mirando por detrás de Edward.

–Sí, Capitán –respondió caminando el sargento hacia él.

–En ese caso nos retiramos –se dirigió a Edward ahora con malsana suficiencia. –Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Edward los observó marcharse impávido, paralizado, incapaz de reaccionar ante aquello.

–¿Qué pasa, Edward? –escuchó a Carlisle a sus espaldas.

–Ha venido a restregarme en la cara que ha liberado a Emmett a cambio de entregarle a Bella en matrimonio –le narró con la mandíbula tensa por la ira.

–¿Y tú vas a creer tal barbaridad?

–¿Y por qué no? –lo encaró. –Si Bella es capaz de mentirme a mí, diciendo que mi madre quería matarla para así poder salvar a su hermano puede que también lo sea de venderse para sacarlo de la cárcel.

–No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, Edward –le advirtió.

–De lo que me arrepiento es de haber estado a un paso de flaquear –farfulló apretando los puños.

–¿A dónde vas? –tomó su mano viendo su ademán de marcharse.

–Déjame –se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad saliendo de allí.

Corrió hacia las caballerizas y ensilló el primer caballo que encontró. Bella no se iba a burlar de él, al menos que tuviera la valentía de decírselo de frente, que todo había sido un engaño en el que él había caído como un imberbe. Espoleó con saña al animal llevándolo al galope. Y pensar que sólo instantes atrás había decidido correr un tupido velo sobre todo lo sucedido, deseando comenzar de cero y compartir su vida con ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo? Y si Emmett había tenido la suficiente sangre fría como para matar a su madre, menos escrúpulos hacían falta para sacrificar a su hermana por su libertad.

Al llegar a la finca, se dirigió sin dilación hacia el patio de servicio, confiando en hallar a Esme y que le ayudase a encontrarse con Bella.

–Edward ¿qué haces aquí? –exclamó la mujer sorprendida de verlo allí.

–No tengo tiempo para explicaciones –atajó sin desmontar siquiera. –Necesito hablar con Bella. Es urgente.

–No está aquí –respondió ella.

–Esme, por favor –dijo con tono de advertencia. –No me la niegues.

–No te la estoy negando –se defendió ella molesta. –Se ha marchado con Emmett y Victoria a casa de sus padres. El Conde Benjamin y la Marquesa Angela se comprometen esta noche.

El joven tironeó de las riendas del caballo y, sin apenas mirarla, dirigió el caballo hacia la salida.

–¡Edward! –escuchó a Esme llamarle. Pero él no tenía interés alguno en darle respuestas. Necesitaba llegar a Turín cuanto antes mejor, antes de que aquella rabia que sentía lo cegase por completo.

Ya oscurecía cuando llegó al Palacio Dimonti. Desmontó entregándole las riendas del caballo a un mozo y no tuvo ningún problema para entrar, dada su condición de noble. Lo primero que hizo fue acudir a la pequeña salita donde los caballeros depositaban sus armas. Se suponía que iban a festejar, no a pelear. Tomó un florete cualquiera y se dirigió hacia el salón principal.

Oteó entre los asistentes y no tardó en encontrar a Emmett que brindaba con Benjamin y a Bella que conversaba animadamente con Angela. Muy oportuno, seguramente pidiéndole consejos para la celebración de su próximo compromiso. Se abrió paso entre la gente y se colocó frente a Emmett, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

–¡Edward! –exclamó Bella mientras Victoria la tomaba de un brazo para impedirle que se acercara a él.

Sonriendo entre dientes observó complacida como su plan estaba dando frutos. En ese momento, Edward le lanzaba un florete a Emmett y que éste tomó de la empuñadura al vuelo, dejando caer la copa.

–¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó el joven atónito.

–Felicidades por vuestra excarcelación –escupió Edward lleno de ironía. –Veo que no hay justicia en esta tierra si ese es el veredicto para un asesino.

–¿Qué pretendéis? –inquirió Emmett al verlo colocarse en posición de guardia con su florete en alto.

–Reclamar la justicia que las leyes parecen querer negarme –repuso con agravio, haciéndole una seña con la espada para que izase la suya.

Y Emmett la alzó, pero para golpear con fuerza sobre la de Edward sin preaviso, arrancándosela de las manos.

–No pienso luchar con vos –espetó soltando también la suya. –Escuchadme…

–No quiero escuchar palabra alguna que venga de un cobarde como vos –lo miró con desprecio. –Sólo un hombre sin honor entregaría a su hermana a un ser tan ruin como James a cambio de su libertad.

–No sabéis lo que decís –bramó Emmett ofendido.

Pero Edward no se dio por aludido. Caminó lentamente hacia Bella, con una expresión en su rostro que la joven no era capaz de descifrar, una mezcla entre odio y repulsión que le comprimía el corazón. Aquello no era un simple malentendido; aquello era el abono en forma de putrefacto estiércol que había hecho crecer en Edward la maldita semilla de la duda y que ella había estado rogando porque no brotara. Lo vio detenerse frente a ella y aguardó expectante, conteniendo el aliento, mientras sentía su mirada de esmeraldas gélida como el hielo.

–Permitidme que os de la enhorabuena por vuestro próximo matrimonio con el Capitán James –pronunció con intencionada y dolorosa indiferencia, la misma con la que tomó su mano y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. El hielo de su mirada se tradujo en el tacto de sus dedos y sus labios y aquella caricia que no mucho tiempo atrás fue dulce, se tornaba ahora en lacerante y frío estigma sobre su piel.

Quedó atónita y profundamente desconcertada por su afirmación y su forma de actuar mientras aquel beso de hielo recorría sus venas hasta su corazón, llenándose de desesperanza y sintiendo con cada paso que Edward daba para salir de la estancia como se alejaba de su vida y, ésta vez, quizá, sin remedio.

* * *

**Taraaaaan! Y estalló la bomba! Aunque si creéis que ya todo se puso de color de hormiga (negro, para que nos entendamos) pues no os perdáis el próximo capítulo :p Que si soy malvada? Noooo para nada jeje. Sólo que hay que darle un poquito de emoción al asunto que si no hay alguna por ahí que se me aburre ;**–**)**

**He tenido problemas esta semana con las alertas de los reviews, así que espero que no se me haya escapado nadie y haberos contestado a todas! A las anónimas, como siempre, gracias mil!!!**

**Confío en que dejéis también comentario en esta ocasión, aunque sea para decirme que estáis muy enfadadas conmigo por separar aún más a Bella y Edward U_U**

**Por cierto, finalmente me decidi a crear un album picasa para subir las fotos, espero que aquí duren más. Por si a alguien le interesa, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Un besazo y hasta pronto!!!**

**^3^**


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

Emmett se inclinó sobre su escritorio tratando de concentrarse en aquellos documentos; su ausencia reclamaba su urgente atención sobre algunos asuntos, constatándose con hechos la afirmación de Victoria en la cárcel al asegurar que ella no podía hacerse cargo sola de la finca, aunque ni siquiera lo había intentado. El recuerdo de Rosalie y la promesa que ambos habían lanzado vino a su mente de forma inevitable, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tendrían que esperar. La situación de su hermana con lo ocurrido el día anterior en la fiesta distaba mucho de solucionarse, pero dadas las circunstancias, su propia intervención podría empeorarla. Sólo cabía esperar de Edward recapacitase y comprendiese que aquello no era más que una calumnia.

-Señor conde –lo sorprendió la voz de Peter en la puerta. –El Capitán James está aquí.

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder siquiera, el Capitán ya había irrumpido en la biblioteca y Emmett se levantó alzando su barbilla, contrariado por aquella intrusión.

-Sólo vengo a ver a vuestra hermana –anunció con gesto conciliador. - He venido con la mejor intención. Espero no tener que irme con otro sentimiento.

-Eso depende mucho más de vos que de mí, Capitán –respondió Emmett sin amedrentarse. – Como comprenderéis, vuestra visita es más que inesperada, por lo que lamento deciros que mi hermana no podrá atenderos –alegó con total confianza. –Si eso es todo, os ruego que os retiréis.

-Recuerde que yo os he sacado de la cárcel –lo apuntó con el dedo como señal de advertencia. –Os he beneficiado con un privilegio que atormenta mi espíritu revolucionario.

Emmett sonrió con ironía, mirándolo de arriba abajo. ¿Un revolucionario? Vincent era un revolucionario, James en cambio no era más que un dictador.

-Si vos no fuerais el Conde Ranieri sino alguno de vuestros queridos campesinos, ya estaríais en el patíbulo –respondió con sequedad a la expresión de su rostro. –Puede que vuestro título no sea suficiente para salvaros de él. Después de todo, habéis asesinado a una Marquesa.

-Os he repetido hasta la saciedad que fue por defender a mi hermana –alzó su voz molesto, -del mismo modo que os dije que estoy a disposición de las autoridades pertinentes.

-Tened cuidado, Conde –le advirtió entendiendo cómo ponía en duda su poder. -Vuestra hermana puede ser libre de casarse con quien quiera, de acuerdo. Pero, del mismo modo, yo soy libre de mandaros de nuevo a la cárcel donde os aguardaría la guillotina.

Emmett se adelantó con un par de zancadas poniéndose justo a su altura, casi frente con frente.

-No consentiré amenazas mientras estéis bajo mi propio techo, Capitán –masculló entre dientes conteniendo los deseos de golpearlo.

-Por supuesto –sonrió James con sarcasmo. –Pero aceptad un consejo. Si vuestra intención es permanecer en vuestra casa, apresuraros en decidir. Para vos puedo ser un cuñado o un juez, lo que vos escojáis.

Emmett tensó la mandíbula pero no se molestó en contestar. Giró su cuerpo apartándose de él en una clara invitación para que se marchara, dando la conversación por finalizada. No volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia él, ni quiso observar como se retiraba, firme en su posición. Fue al escuchar que se perdían los pasos en la lejanía del corredor cuando caminó hacia su mesa y la golpeó con fuerza con su puño, lleno de rabia e impotencia.

-Emmett –oyó la voz de su hermana tras él.

-Bella –se irguió, tratando de recomponerse. –No te he oído entrar.

-Lo he escuchado todo –respondió a su duda no formulada. –Es culpa mía. Debería haberlo recibido.

-Ésta es tu casa y estás en todo tu derecho de decidir lo que quieras –negó él con firmeza. –Y sé que a quien quieres es a Edward.

-Pero después de lo que sucedió anoche en la fiesta…

-Reconozco que cuando Edward me acusó de venderte a cambio de mi liberación, me sentí ofendido, pero es que, simplemente desconoce el motivo de mi excarcelación.

-James se siente con derecho de pedir cualquier cosa a cambio de tu liberación –alegó resignada.

-Y eso mismo me hace pensar que puede que él mismo le haya metido esa idea a Edward en la cabeza –sugirió su hermano.

-No es posible –repuso ella.

-Sí claro –afirmó con sarcasmo. -Me olvidaba de que James es todo un caballero.

-No -lo corrigió ella. –Me refiero a que Edward nunca se hubiera fiado de la palabra de James. Lo aborrece.

Emmett se acercó a su hermana, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, con comprensión.

-Hay un momento en el que todos los hombres son vulnerables y Edward no está pasando por el mejor de su vida –le dijo. –Además, debemos considerar todas las opciones posibles a la hora de darle una explicación a lo que no entendemos. Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él para aclarárselo todo.

Bella abrazó a su hermano con agradecimiento por sus palabras y, sobre todo, por su apoyo. Quizás Emmett tenía razón y, con la intención de seguir su consejo, se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

-Puedo imaginar como te sientes –decía Tanya mientras se colgaba del brazo de Edward y caminaba a su lado. –Pero no es bueno para ti este encierro.

-Agradezco tus intenciones Tanya, pero no estoy para actos sociales –se sentó el muchacho en uno de los banquitos del jardín.

-Ya lo sé –se mostró ella comprensiva. –Me refiero a que podrías venir a visitarme a Turín, cambiar de aires.

-Discúlpame –dijo apenado. –Tú tratando de consolarme y yo mostrándome tan descortés.

-Ya te dije que te comprendo –negó ella sentándose a su lado. –Es sólo que no me gusta verte así. Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarte.

-Estás haciendo mucho más de lo necesario –esbozó él una sonrisa. –Aunque no lo parezca agradezco tu presencia y tu paciencia, sobre todo cuando yo no soy la mejor de las compañías.

-Debes empezar a mirar hacia adelante –le aconsejó –por difícil que parezca.

-Lo difícil es olvidar –discrepó él. –Y hay tanto que quisiera dejar atrás.

-Espero no estar en esa lista de cosas de las que quieres deshacerte –sugirió ella con declarada intención, tomando su mano.

-Claro que no –recibió su gesto como una señal amistosa. –No puedo olvidar que has estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado y sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Eso aún no lo sabes –alegó sugerente, a lo que Edward sonrió, interpretándolo como una broma.

-En cualquier caso –continuó él, -aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mí.

-¿Sólo lo aprecias? –preguntó ella en un susurro y, antes de que Edward pudiera finalmente comprender el trasfondo de aquellas insinuaciones, sintió los labios de Tanya sobre los suyos.

Miles de sentimientos encontrados pasaron por su cabeza en una milésima de segundo. No se apartó en un principio, tal vez aquel calor apaciguase el dolor de su alma, redimiera aquella rabia por haberse sentido engañado, utilizado, incluso el despecho era un buen motivo para corresponder a ese beso. Pero no. Esos labios no eran los de Bella, ninguna caricia que no fuera suya aplacaría ese resquemor que lo consumía, aunque ella misma fuera su causante y caer en brazos de otra no lo salvaría de estar perdido sin ella. Además, no era justo para Tanya, no la amaba ni lo haría nunca y ése si era un buen motivo para rechazar ese beso. Una exclamación de sorpresa resonó cerca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Ambos voltearon y a Edward se le heló la sangre al ver que Bella corría, huyendo de allí.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Edward poniéndose en pie, aunque ella ya no podía escucharle. Un mozo la ayudaba a montar en su caballo para marcharse de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor –sintió entonces una mano sobre su mejilla. Edward se apartó casi con rudeza.

-Desde luego no es lo mejor para mí –le reprochó con la mirada.

-Pero Edward…

-Lo siento, Tanya –la cortó ante su insistencia. –Sé que esto la aparta definitivamente de mí, pero no borra todo lo que aún siento por ella.

-Ya se iba a casar con otro antes de esto –espetó ella, casi de forma inconsciente, no tardando en lamentar su arrebato.

-Y también deja en entredicho tus buenas y desinteresadas intenciones –repuso contrariado.

-Lo siento, Edward.

-Adiós, Tanya, haré que un criado te acompañe al carruaje.

Aunque se supo nada gentil, Edward se encaminó hacia el interior del castillo. Los deseos que sentía de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra amenazaban con aplastarlo. Ya no le quedaba nada y era irónico, pocos hombres podían presumir de haber perdido a dos mujeres en el mismo día. Era cierto que apreciaba a Tanya, aunque de un modo fraternal y ahora ese aprecio se había visto manchado por su comportamiento y, para colmo de males, casualmente Bella estaba ahí para malinterpretarlo todo y terminar de acabar con él.

Era cierto que Bella iba a casarse con otro, y nada menos que con James, para hacer aún mayor la burla. Tal vez, el motivo de su visita era para decírselo personalmente, regocijarse frente a él de cuan ingenuo había sido. De hecho, había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en eso, y en lo que había sucedido en aquella fiesta. Sin embargo, cuando cerraba los ojos y aspiraba sobre su almohada, aún podía sentir su aroma impregnado en ella, recordándole la noche en que Bella había sido suya, en aquella misma cama, bajo aquellas sábanas. Y no, Bella no era esa mujer falsa y traicionera en la que parecía haberse transformado ahora. Esa vez fue suya, se había entregado a él con amor, en cuerpo y alma, y Edward había creído conocerlos como si fueran los suyos.

Poco importaba eso, igual que tampoco importaba ya el motivo por el que había acudido allí. La brecha que existía entre ellos, ahora se había convertido en insondable, imposible de superar y su corazón se desgarraba con la certeza.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Tanya? –se cruzó de frente con Carlisle.

-Le he pedido que se vaya –continuó su camino. Carlisle lo tomó de un brazo, deteniéndolo.

-He visto a Bella, marchándose de aquí –insistió con firmeza.

-Nos ha descubierto mientras Tanya y yo nos besábamos.

-¡Pero, Edward! –exclamó atónito.

-No es de caballeros hablar mal de una mujer, Carlisle, pero sabe que no lo he provocado yo –se apresuró a defenderse.

-Entonces debes ir a aclarárselo de inmediato –le sugirió él. –Aún no es tarde…

-Carlisle, te recuerdo que va a casarse con James –rió con lastimero sarcasmo. –Y no olvides lo que hizo su hermano.

-Edward, estás errando el camino –se desesperó Carlisle. –No puedes seguir así. Párate aunque sea un solo segundo a ver en tu corazón, deja que te guíe.

-Entonces, la solución es sencilla –le dijo. –Me marcho de aquí.

-¿Cómo? –inquirió Carlisle, preguntándose como su discurso había provocado que reaccionase así. –Edward…

-No puedo soportarlo, Carlisle –respondió con los puños apretados y la voz temblorosa. –No soporto la culpa de este amor que siento por ella sabiendo lo que hizo Emmett, el no ser capaz de odiarla a pesar de todo. Me desgarra por dentro el no poder dejar de amarla aun cuando se va a casar con otro hombre y no puedo estar aquí cuando eso suceda.

-Todo eso no desaparecerá por el mero hecho de salir huyendo –le rebatió.

-¡Tampoco si me quedo aquí! –respondió arrebatado. –Este maldito dolor me tiene paralizado –exclamó con la respiración entrecortada. –Vuelvo a Francia. No estaré aquí para ver como se une a otro.

Carlisle lo vio marcharse sin poder decirle nada que lo consolara, aunque no pensaba que existiesen palabras en el mundo capaces de alentarle. Se preguntó si él también había errado el camino al ocultarle el pasado de su madre pero, de lo que no tenía dudas era que el decírselo ahora no solucionaría las cosas. Además, esa decisión de Bella de querer casarse con James también escapaba a su comprensión y aunque, según el Capitán, ella había aceptado de buena gana, él vislumbraba algún tipo de chantaje detrás y debía averiguarlo. Tal vez Bella no se confiara a él, pero lo haría con Esme.

.

.

* ~ § ~ *

.

.

Las lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver el sendero y gracias a que el caballo conocía el camino hacia la finca fue que llegó a casa. No podía creer lo que había presenciado. ¿A qué había venido esa escena la noche anterior mostrándose ofendido por algo que ni siquiera era cierto cuando él ya se había refugiado en los brazos de otra? Y ella había sido tan tonta que había corrido en su busca para negarle aquello, justo para averiguar por ella misma lo que él no se había atrevido a decirle. Era más fácil herirla frente a todos con aquella mentira a enfrentarla con valentía y decirle que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos jamás había existido.

A Bella le dolió el alma al pensar en aquello. ¿Cómo la naturaleza del hombre lo hacía capaz de olvidar que una mujer se había entregado a él? Y Bella no le había entregado sólo su cuerpo, sino todo su ser. Y es más, la última vez que se habían visto, le había hecho creer que aún la amaba... Falsos sus besos y falsas sus palabras, mientras ya se consolaba de ese dolor que proclamaba sentir a los cuatro vientos con Tanya.

Se rió con tristeza de ella misma. Había sido una estúpida, mostrándose firme ante las pretensiones de James y fiel a un amor que en realidad no había existido y arriesgando por él la vida de su hermano. Emmett se merecía ser feliz con Rosalie y no podría serlo jamás con la amenaza de James pendiendo sobre su cabeza si ella no se casaba con él. Antes, creyendo que Edward volvería a ella algún día, se había negado. Sin embargo, eso ya no era necesario.

-Es mejor que lo sepas de una buena vez –irrumpió en la biblioteca, sobresaltando a su hermano. -Aceptaré la propuesta de matrimonio de James.

-¿De James? –caminó hacia ella. -Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-Hazlo venir –alzo su barbilla tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz. -Yo misma se lo diré.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –preguntó viendo su estado. -¿Y Edward?

-¡Olvídate de Edward! –le exigió. –Dijiste que yo debía decidir con quien casarme. Pues la decisión está tomada.

-Te has vuelto loca –negaba él.

-Es lo mejor para todos –agregó, tras lo que escapó de la biblioteca.

Emmett salió tras ella, encontrándose con Victoria en la puerta.

-Por una vez escucha a tu hermana –lo detuvo. –Hasta ella ha comprendido qué es lo que le conviene.

-No te metas en esto –masculló volviendo a seguir los pasos de Bella, quien se dirigía a su habitación donde aguardaba Alice.

-Bella, te ruego que pienses bien lo que estáis haciendo –le pidió al alcanzarla. -Las amenazas de James no me asustan y no quiero que tú te sacrifiques por mí.

-No lo hago sólo por ti, Emmett –le contradijo -Lo hago también por el pueblo. Casándome con él, podré ayudar a nuestra gente.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward? –insistió.

-Ya te dije que lo olvidaras –se exasperó.

-¿Vas a sacrificar también vuestro amor? –la ignoró.

-No existe tal amor –aseveró ella. –Ya no tengo nada que perder.

-¿Y qué vas a ganar? –quiso saber él.

-Tu tranquilidad –dijo todo lo calmadamente posible.

-Mi tranquilidad no vale que te entregues a un hombre que no amas –negó Emmett. –Prefiero la cárcel, la guillotina incluso, a saberte casada con James.

-Sí, tú eres dueño de tu vida –asintió Bella, -igual que yo decido sobre la mía. Alice –volteó hacia la doncella que observaba la escena desconcertada. –Ayúdame a prepararme.

Alice asintió cerrando la puerta a Emmett, quien las miraba furibundo.

La doncella cumplió con su cometido todo lo silenciosamente que pudo. Antes de partir a encontrarse con Edward, Bella le había contado emocionada sus planes, prometiéndole que le narraría todo a su vuelta. Por descontado, esto no era lo que esperaba ocurriese. Apenada, observaba su rostro triste en el reflejo del espejo y, si la desdicha tenía una cara, era la de Bella.

-Alice, por favor, que reciban al Capitán en mi nombre –le pidió. –Hasta entonces, que nadie me moleste, quiero estar sola.

La muchacha se limitó a asentir y salió de la habitación, cumpliendo con sus deseos. Le habría encantado quedarse con ella, darle una palabra de aliento pero Bella no parecía predispuesta a ello, y era más que comprensible.

Ella misma se mantuvo al tanto de la llegada del Capitán. Esa misma mañana, en su anterior visita, lo había hecho a solas y se alegró enormemente al comprobar que, en la lejanía, el Capitán James se aproximaba esta vez acompañado por un pequeño grupo de hombres, entre ellos, Jasper. A pesar de la distancia, distinguiría su porte entre en millar de jinetes.

Con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, aguardó al pie de la escalinata, inclinándose en cuanto se apostaron frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes, Capitán –saludó la muchacha mientras los hombres desmontaban. -La Condesa os espera en el jardín –hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañara.

-Conozco el camino –repuso él casi con rudeza. –Teniente –volteó hacia Jasper quien intentaba no fijar su mirada en Alice, -esperadme aquí. Creo que me han convocado por asuntos privados.

-Cómo digáis, Capitán.

Jasper aguardó en silencio hasta que su superior se hubo retirado, lanzándole entonces una leve sonrisa a Alice.

-Que les den de beber a los caballos –le indicó a sus hombres, quienes no dudaron en obedecer, dejándolos así a solas, tal y como pretendía al darles aquella orden.

-Hola –la saludó sonriente, dando un paso hacia ella, el mismo que la joven retrocedió.

-No deben vernos juntos –le recordó ella.

-Entonces vayamos a algún sitio donde podamos hablar –le sugirió él, -aunque sea sólo un momento.

-Está bien –lo miró con ojos pícaros. –Ven conmigo.

Evitando el camino directo hacia el patio donde estaría la mayoría de criados y los hombres de Jasper, llegaron a un pequeño cobertizo, al que entraron con sigilo, cuidando de que nadie los viera. En cuanto lo hubieron hecho, Jasper la tomó por los hombros girándola para besarla con impaciencia.

-Jasper, debemos ser cuidadosos –se separó de él mirando con cautela en todas direcciones.

-Tienes razón –admitió él, -pero no sabes la dicha que he sentido cuando James me ha pedido que lo acompañara. Deseaba tanto verte.

-Yo también deseaba verte, aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

-La verdad es que me parece un poco extraño, dos visitas en el mismo día –comentó pensativo. –¿Las razones a las que se debe son las mismas por las que estás tan triste?

Alice lo miró sorprendida.

-Me basta con ver tus ojos –acarició con dulzura su mejilla.

-Bella va a aceptar su proposición de matrimonio –le dijo sin titubeos.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó atónito. –Hasta ahora se había mantenido firme. Creía que amaba a Edward.

-Y lo ama –le ratificó ella. –De hecho hoy iba a encontrarse con él, pero no sé que habrá sucedido. Cuando ha regresado, ha venido dispuesta a aceptar a James y Emmett no ha sido capaz de disuadirla. Ella afirma que uno de sus motivos es él –añadió pesarosa. –Quiere alejarlo de una posible represalia por parte de tu Capitán.

Jasper resopló contrariado y se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

-Lo siento mucho, Alice –susurró. –Entiendo que no es justo pero poco podemos hacer nosotros por remediarlo.

-¿Es que el amor no debería ser lo más importante? –alzó ella su vista hacia él.

-Lo es –musitó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

-No –se separó un poco. –Mejor, vámonos.

Jasper aferró su cintura con decisión y la tomó de la nuca, buscando sus labios con los suyos y Alice se rindió al instante ante su calor. Sin embargo, sintió la ausencia de su caricia de forma muy repentina, casi brusca, y cuando abrió los ojos, confusa, fue para ver como el puño de su hermano se estrellaba contra la mandíbula de Jasper.

-¡Bastardo francés! –le gritaba, lanzándolo contra la pared, intentando Jasper esquivar su golpe.

-¡Peter! ¡No! –exclamó Alice.

-No os basta con robarnos el grano, ahora quieres robarme a mi hermana –continuó agrediéndole, mientras Jasper se limitaba a evitarlo, no queriendo empeorar la situación con Alice golpeándolo.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó Alice, desesperada. -¡Ayudadme!

-¡Te voy a matar! –sentenciaba Peter cuando un par de muchachos lo agarraron por los brazos separándolo del teniente, que se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano la sangre que brotaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Cálmate, Peter! –intervino Charlotte que llegó acompañada de Esme, quien abrazó a Alice.

-No volverás a ver jamás a este perro francés –le advirtió su hermano con gesto amenazante.

-No tiene nada de malo –continuó su prometida. -La Condesa Bella va a casarse con el Capitán James y la Condesa Victoria aprobaría esa relación.

-La Condesa no decide sobre mi hermana, sino yo –le lanzó ahora una mirada infectada en odio a Jasper quien, entendiendo, se retiró, mirando a Alice lleno de impotencia y pesadumbre.

Ella entonces hizo ademán de seguirlo pero el rictus encrispado de Peter se lo impidió y volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Esme.

-¿Y qué es eso de que la Condesita se casa con ese maldito Capitán? –preguntó el joven.

-¿No te habías enterado? –habló Esme con sarcasmo. –En estos instantes, va a reunirse con él.

En efecto, Bella se dirigía al jardín en ese momento para acudir a aquella cita con la que condenaría su vida. Pero, a pesar de ser consciente de ello, no iba a retroceder. La decisión estaba tomada, en realidad, no había gran diferencia. El desamor de Edward la hacía desdichada de cualquier modo, aunque no se casase con James. Así, al menos, tenía el consuelo de que había ayudado a Emmett a ser feliz, ya que ella no podría serlo nunca. En cierto modo, sintió lástima por James. Ella ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero si era su capricho el tenerla, lo haría.

Llegando a la mesa, la esperaban ya su hermano, claramente contrariado, Victoria, quien difícilmente podía ocultar su alegría y James, que se levantó para recibirla.

-Finalmente llegas, Isabella –la regañó suavemente Victoria, en tanto James tomaba su mano para besársela.

-Condesa, debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido por vuestra invitación –la ayudó a tomar asiento, -y estoy verdaderamente ansioso por saber el motivo por el que me habéis hecho llamar.

-He tenido nuevamente en consideración vuestra propuesta de matrimonio –declaró con mirada huidiza.

-¿En qué sentido? –quiso saber él.

-He decidido aceptarla –dijo finalmente.

-¿Y si fuese yo él que se negara esta vez? –sugirió dándose por ofendido.

-Estaríais en todo vuestro derecho –repuso ella sin embargo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué este cambio? –preguntó tras observarla unos segundos.

-He reconsiderado todo lo que ha sucedido y he estado meditando –mintió ella.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con vuestro apasionado amor por Edward D'Arimburgo? –inquirió con suspicacia.

-Eso ya no importa, Capitán –intervino Victoria.

-Sí que importa, mi querida Condesa –dirigió su mirada a ella, volviendo después a Bella. -No me casaría nunca con vos si vuestro corazón perteneciera a otro.

-Estáis exagerando, Capitán –insistió Victoria con falsa sonrisa, disimulando la creciente molestia que empezaba a sentir. _¿Pretendía que le dijera que lo amaba a él?_

-Mi pasión, como vos decís, por Edward D'Arimburgo ha muerto –alegó con decisión.

-Si es así, está decidido -accedió esforzándose por no soltar una carcajada ante su triunfo. –Me gustaría que nos casásemos cuanto antes.

-Prepararemos un matrimonio tal que durante años se recordará como la celebración más espléndida de toda la región –agregó Victoria con gran ánimo.

-No –negó Bella categóricamente. -Prefiero una ceremonia sencilla, en la iglesia del pueblo y con pocos invitados.

-¿Pero cómo? –discrepó su cuñada.

-Es mi única condición –le reiteró.

-Pero es tu boda –difirió. –Emmett –se volteó hacia su marido quien no había dicho palabra alguna, -convéncela tú.

-Yo, si me disculpáis me retiro –se levantó de la mesa. –Tantas sandeces me producen dolor de cabeza.

Sin temer la indignación que pudiera causar en su mujer, o la ofensa hacia James, se encaminó hacia el castillo. Tampoco le importó desilusionar a su hermana, de hecho, ella era quien lo había desilusionado y Bella era consciente de eso. Marchándose así, no sólo mostraba abiertamente su disconformidad ante esa boda sino que le retiraba su apoyo a Bella, quien, apenada, se supo sola a su suerte. No podía lamentarlo, lo tenía bien merecido. Si en un principio lo hubiera escuchado y se hubiera alejado de Edward, no estaría en esa situación. Lo único que le quedaba era acarrear las consecuencias, aunque su vida se convirtiera en un infierno, aunque, bien pensado, ya lo era sin él.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada un par de anuncios, aunque tal vez ya lo sabéis, pero por si acaso.**

**Primero, tengo fic nuevo, hace poco que lo he estrenado. Se llama "proyecto de un amor" y es bastante diferente a lo que hago siempre porque no es de época… menuda novedad no? :p Está en mi perfil por si os da curiosidad y queréis leerlo.**

**Luego, quería contaros que me invitaron a participar en un concurso, el Season Cullen Contest, y me he presentado. Es un oneshot llamado corazón de muñeca y también lo encontraréis en mi perfil.**

**Por otra parte, quiero mandarles ánimos a Pau y a Fabme, espero que todo vaya bien y les mando muchos besos. También quiero nombrar a Anju… la pobre se merece un pedestal por aguantar mis altibajos… casi parece que soy bipolar… pero es lo que me pasa cuando veo lo poco que se valora mi esfuerzo. Voy a tratar de hacerle caso… seguiré adelante por todos los que me enviáis ánimos a través de vuestros reviews y, lo que es más importante para mí, asegurándome de que os parece bueno lo que escribo para vosotros. Yo no exijo comentarios, ni pongo un número de ellos como meta para volver a actualizar como hacen otras autoras, y que yo respeto, por supuesto. Sólo quiero saber si mi trabajo vale la pena y si comparo el número de gente que lee mis fics, con los que luego comentan… no es muy esperanzador que digamos. Si toda esa gente, no es capaz de perder un minuto en decir "sigue adelante" poco les debe de gustar…**

**Igual voy a continuar aunque sé que no tardaré en deprimirme, así que… queridas amigas y compañeras del msn… preparaos para aguantarme… quien avisa no es traidor… bloquear mi correo ahora que podéis XD**

**Dejando las bromas a un lado, gracias a los que verdaderamente estáis ahí y me apoyáis semana a semana. Es por vosotros y nadie más que sigo adelante y, rabietas aparte, trataré de no decepcionaros.**

**Imagino que querréis matarme por este capítulo XD, bienvenidas sean vuestras quejas!!!**

**Un beso.**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Cuando Joseph recibió la noticia, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Desvió su vista hacia Carlisle que se encontraba de pie cerca de uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca, como buscando un afianzamiento en esas palabras, asintiendo Carlisle.

-Ya está decidido –le reiteró a su vez Edward, sentado en el mullido butacón. –En un par de días regreso a Francia. Tú puedes venir conmigo o, si lo prefieres, permanecer aquí.

-Ya soy viejo, mi joven Señor –se excusó. –Si es posible quisiera quedarme aquí.

-En ese caso recibirás una pensión vitalicia –declaró Edward. –Sé cuanto te estimaba mi madre y no habría querido que te faltase nada. Además has dedicado tu vida a nosotros y es lo menos que mereces.

-Eso es demasiado –se negó él. Le bastaba con poder permanecer allí, al lado de su Señora, poder llevar flores a su tumba y velar por sus secretos y su sueño eterno. –La devoción por vuestra familia es la que me ha llevado a dedicaros mi vida, no la obligación –dijo en cambio.

-Insisto, Joseph –habló con rotundidad.

-Sois muy generoso, mi joven Señor –se inclinó levemente.

-Por favor, ordena a los criados que vayan preparando mi equipaje –le pidió.

-Así será –respondió. –Con permiso –agregó retirándose.

-Entonces, finalmente, huyes –ironizó Carlisle cuando Joseph hubo cerrado la puerta.

-Carlisle… -pronunció Edward con tono de advertencia, no queriendo continuar con esa conversación.

-Es muy propio de un "espíritu luchador" como el tuyo –prosiguió ignorándolo. –Si quieres te traigo tu máscara de "Gavilán" a ver si te infunde un poco de valor.

-¡Basta! –espetó Edward. –Te digo lo mismo que le he dicho a Joseph, puedes venir conmigo o quedarte, lo dejo a tu elección.

-No puedes rendirte así…

-Y por lo que se refiere al Gavilán –lo atajó duramente, -avisa a los hombres. Habrá una reunión mañana.

-Los abandonas –negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

-El tiempo del guerrero ha pasado –respondió con la cabeza gacha. –Haz lo que te pido, por favor.

Carlisle resopló contrariado pero asintió. En cualquier caso había decido ya ir a visitar a Esme ese mismo día y, ahora, con más motivos; debían encontrar una solución. Al pasar por el jardín, yendo a por su caballo, vio en la lejanía a Joseph, arrodillado frente a la tumba de la Marquesa… su comportamiento de esos días le parecía muy extraño, ya no era simple curiosidad. La idea de que él sabía algo sobre las intenciones de Alexandra para matar a Bella le rondaba insistentemente, aunque bien sabía que conseguir alguna información por parte de Joseph era imposible. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sería traicionar a su patrona y él no lo haría jamás.

Al llegar a la finca, se preguntó dónde debería buscar a Esme e imaginó que, con todo el asunto del matrimonio, estaría muy ocupada. Sabía donde guardaba una copia de la llave de su casa, así que la esperaría allí. De camino se cruzó con Alice y le hizo una seña para saludarla.

-¡Alice! –tuvo finalmente que llamarla para llamar su atención.

-Discúlpame, estaba distraída –se excusó la muchacha.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al ver su semblante apagado.

-Sí, sólo un poco cansada –argumentó ella.

-¿Seguro? –insistió él sin terminar de creerle. –Te puedo recomendar unas tisanas.

-No hace falta –negó ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien –se dio por vencido. –Escucha, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Sí, claro.

-Necesito que le digas a Esme que la espero en su casa –comenzó a explicarle. –Sé donde tiene una llave así que estaré bien, no quiero que se apure. Supongo que deberéis estar ocupadas con la boda.

-Ni te lo imaginas –hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Y lo peor es que la única que está feliz con la idea es Victoria.

-¿Y Bella? –frunció el ceño.

-Se pasa las horas encerrada en su habitación, ni siquiera me permite que le haga compañía. Pero desde el otro lado de la puerta la escucho llorar –se lamentó. –Emmett tampoco sale apenas de su recámara, estando como está tan disgustado con este matrimonio.

Carlisle trató de asimilar sus palabras, pensativo.

-Debo marcharme ya –interrumpió sus cavilaciones la muchacha. –Victoria se pondrá furiosa si nota mi ausencia. Le daré tu mensaje a Esme –le dijo ya alejándose de él.

Con paso meditabundo, Carlisle se dirigió a casa de Esme, lleno de confusión. Sabiendo el amor que Bella sentía por Edward, era muy lógico su comportamiento, pero el que no lo parecía tanto era el de Emmett. Si le había concedido la mano de su hermana a James para pagar su libertad, ¿por qué se mostraba ahora en contra? La idea del chantaje volvió a su mente, aunque acompañada de otra más… ¿y si todo había sido una mentira, una trampa? Y Edward había caído como un ingenuo, cegado como estaba por el dolor, provocando que la situación desembocara en todo aquello.

-Carlisle –escuchó la voz de Esme en el umbral.

Con premura, Carlisle acudió a su encuentro mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-Espero que no te importe que me haya tomado la libertad de entrar –se disculpó él. –Supuse que tardarías más en venir y no quería que nadie me viera aquí y pudiera perjudicarte con tus patrones –agregó en tanto le ofrecía la llave.

-Prefiero que la conserves tú –alegó sonriente, acercándose a él para besarlo.

Carlisle la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, disfrutando de la caricia femenina y feliz por lo que aquel pequeño objeto en su mano significaba.

-Necesito hablarte –le dijo sin apenas soltarla.

-¿Sobre qué? –murmuró ella aún cerca de sus labios.

-Sobre algo que afecta a Edward y Bella y también a nosotros.

Aquello captó toda la atención de Esme, percatándose de la seriedad en las facciones de Carlisle.

-Sentémonos –le pidió. -¿Qué ha sucedido?

-En primer lugar quiero preguntarte algo –hizo una pausa. -¿Conoces los motivos de Bella para casarse con James?

-La verdad, no –repuso contundente. –Y sinceramente, me resulta todo muy extraño. Me contó Alice que la otra mañana, Bella había salido dispuesta a hablar con Edward para desmentirle lo de su matrimonio con James pero cuando volvió, lo hizo anunciándole a Emmett que finalmente sí había decidido aceptarlo.

-Un poco más despacio, por favor –agitó él las manos. –El día que excarcelaron a Emmett, James vino a informarle de ello a Edward, aunque su verdadera intención era regodearse de que Bella lo había aceptado a cambio de la libertad de su hermano…

-¡Eso es mentira! –exclamó ella. –Emmett jamás habría permitido eso. James lo liberó porque…

-Porque quería tenderle una trampa a Edward –concluyó Carlisle. –Pretendía provocarlo y lo consiguió, haciendo que desconfiara más de Bella.

-La que no comprende ahora soy yo –repuso Esme. -¿Por qué Bella decidió casarse con James cuando fue a explicarle a Edward la verdad? ¿Acaso la rechazó?

-No llegó a hablar con él –se lamentó Carlisle. –Aquella mañana, Edward no estaba solo, Tanya lo acompañaba. Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él y quiso aprovecharse de su momento de debilidad y lo besó, con tan mala fortuna que Bella los vio.

-¿Y no era que Edward la amaba tanto? –se molestó Esme.

-Te aseguro que él no tomó la iniciativa –la calmó. –Edward es un caballero y jamás difamaría a una mujer. Si él dice que la muchacha lo besó, yo le creo.

-Entonces ahora todo tiene sentido –entendió Esme.

-Sí, pero tenemos que hacer algo –espetó él, mortificado. –Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de no haberle contado la verdad a Edward sobre su madre, pero ahora es tarde. No serviría para desenredar esta maraña de mentiras.

-Tienes razón –asintió ella. -¿Qué has pensado?

-A Edward no le puedo contar la verdad, pero tal vez a Bella, sí –le sugirió. –Si le explico, quizá entre en razón y desista de esta idea absurda de casarse con James.

-Espera un minuto –dijo de repente, saliendo con premura de su casa y regresando al cabo de un momento.

Carlisle la miró confuso.

-He mandado a Alice en su busca –le explicó. –Creo que hablar con ella es la única opción que nos queda.

-Gracias –tomó sus manos aliviado. –Hablando de Alice, acabo de verla y no tenía buen semblante, ¿está enferma? Le he ofrecido una tisana pero se ha negado.

-¿Tienes algún remedio para el mal de amores? –sonrió ella con tristeza.

-No me digas que la pequeña Alice está enamorada –comentó divertido. -¿Conozco al afortunado?

-Nada más y nada menos que el Teniente Jasper –le informó, evaporándose toda la diversión del rostro de Carlisle.

-No quiero ni pensar en la reacción de Peter si se entera.

-Pues si no se lo quitan de encima los muchachos Jasper habría resultado con algo más roto aparte del labio.

-Ahora entiendo porqué Alice está así –concluyó él.

-Peter apenas le quita la vista de encima –apuntó Esme. –No quiero arriesgarse a que vaya a buscarlo.

-Parece que en está época el amor no resulta fácil para nadie –lamentó él.

-¿Y para nosotros? –preguntó ella. –Hace un momento me has dicho que debías contarme algo de Edward que también nos afectaba a nosotros.

-Edward ha decidido marcharse –dijo sin rodeos.

-Y tú te vas con él –supuso entristecida.

-Eso depende de ti –acarició él su mejilla sonriente. –Creo que Francia te gustaría, pero entendería que no te quieras separar de Bella en estos momentos, aunque reconozco que extrañaría a Edward.

-Carlisle… -murmuró Esme, -¿lo dejarías solo por mí?

-Entiendo que pueda necesitarme –respondió con pesar, -pero yo te necesito a ti. En Francia o aquí no me importa, con tal de que estemos juntos… si es lo que quieres, claro.

Esme lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo con efusividad, correspondiendo Carlisle a su arrebato.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-No lo sé –respondió ella con entusiasmo.

-Pero –frunció él el ceño sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-Depende de si conseguimos que el par de tórtolos vuelvan a estar juntos –rió ella. –Aunque no me importa vivir aquí, en Francia o en la lejana China con tal de estar contigo.

Ahora fue Carlisle quien rió y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Por un segundo había temido estar equivocado pero la respuesta de Esme no podría haberlo hecho más feliz.

-Esme –escucharon a Bella al otro lado de la puerta, apresurándose ella en acudir a abrirle.

Cuando la joven entró y vio a Carlisle allí, se mostró más que sorprendida.

-¿Qué significa esto? –miró a Esme contrariada.

-Por favor, tienes que escucharlo –le pidió ella.

-Edward no sabe que estoy aquí si es lo que te preocupa –se adelantó él.

-No entiendo –titubeó ella, dejándose guiar por Esme, que la acompañaba hasta una de las sillas.

-Primero quiero pedirte perdón –comenzó Carlisle. –Soy poseedor de una verdad que no quise revelar a Edward y que, tal vez, de haberlo hecho, habría evitado esta situación.

-Te lo ruego, Carlisle, habla claro –se exasperó Bella. –Tengo demasiado en la cabeza como para jugar a los acertijos.

-Tranquila, Bella –posó Esme su mano en su hombro mientras le ofrecía una tisana. –Toma esto, te hará bien.

La joven inspiró lentamente y asintió, dispuesta a escuchar a Carlisle.

-Bella, puede que te resulte difícil de creer, pero no conocíamos el pasado de Alexandra, ni sus crímenes. Yo mismo vine a enterarme hace unos días.

-Eso es imposible –negó ella con rotundidad.

-Te lo juro –le reiteró él. –Si no, ¿como crees posible que Edward no haya sido capaz de justificar a tu hermano? La única razón sería que él fuera un villano y tú bien sabes que no es cierto. Por eso nunca entendimos el odio de Emmett hacia Alexandra, porque no sabíamos el daño que había causado.

-¿Y de qué me sirve a mí que me digas ahora todo esto? –preguntó llena de confusión. –¿Por qué no se lo dices a él? Edward es quien me ha apartado de su lado, el que mintió al decirme que me amaba. Apeló a un dolor inmenso para alejarse de mí cuando en realidad estaba con Tanya.

-Eso no es cierto –la interrumpió Carlisle. –Fue ella quien se aprovechó de la situación al verlo tan hundido.

-Sí, por supuesto –espetó con sarcasmo. –Muy apropiado.

-Edward te ama y está tan desesperado por tu inminente matrimonio con James que ha decidido marcharse a Francia.

Bella guardó silencio durante un segundo tras lo que lanzó una leve carcajada, llena de ironía.

-No creí que fuera tan cobarde –masculló.

-Bella…

-Él es quien me ha puesto en esta situación –exclamó dolida. –Y debería quedarse para ver culminada su obra.

-Fue cuando lo viste con Tanya que decidiste casarte con James ¿verdad? –quiso saber él.

-Llegué al palacio con la intención de aclararle todo –dijo con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. –No sabía de dónde había sacado la absurda idea de que mi hermano le había concedido mi mano a James a cambio de su libertad, pero estaba dispuesta a asegurarle que era mentira. En cierto modo me alegra haberlo hecho; así descubrí la verdad sobre Edward.

-Estás equivocada, Bella –negó Carlisle con rotundidad. –Te repito que no hay nada entre Edward y Tanya. Y sobre esa absurda idea, fue el propio James quien se lo aseguró a Edward.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –inquirió ella.

-El mismo día que liberó a tu hermano, fue a buscarlo, a jactarse de su triunfo, asegurándole que Emmett había estado de acuerdo en vuestro matrimonio –le explicó.

-Pues entonces es peor de lo que creía –murmuró enjugándose las lágrimas casi con brusquedad.

-¡Bella! –intervino Esme por primera vez.

-¿Cómo pudo creer eso de mí? –se dio por ofendida. -¿En tan bajo concepto me tiene, creyéndome capaz de venderme así?

-Yo mismo creí que era un chantaje –lo defendió Carlisle.

-¿Y así es como me defiende, como me protege? –escupió Bella. –No fue a buscarme aquella noche para pedirme una explicación por lo ocurrido. Si así hubiera sido tal vez habríamos aclarado todo. Pero no, simplemente me dejó en evidencia delante de todo el mundo, dando a entender que yo era una…

-Él nunca pensaría eso de ti y lo sabes –la cortó.

-Yo ya no sé nada –musitó resignada, casi destruida.

-Tenéis que hablar –tomó Esme su mano cariñosamente. –No puedes casarte con James y tampoco puedes dejar que él se vaya así.

-Nunca ha querido escucharme –negó ella. -¿Por qué va a hacerlo ahora?

-Porque lo necesita –le respondió Carlisle. –Está tan desesperado que por eso está huyendo de aquí. No soporta la idea de haberte perdido.

-Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo –repuso vencida. –Me he comprometido con James y no puedo echarme atrás ahora.

-¿Tu palabra para con él es más importante que tu amor por Edward? –le reprochó Carlisle.

-Mi amor por Edward es una causa perdida –alzó su voz. –Y no voy a sacrificar la seguridad de mi hermano por algo que no vale la pena.

-Temes que James tome represalias –supuso él.

-Estoy convencida de ello –sentenció ella. –Y no voy a arriesgarme y poner la vida de Emmett en peligro por una fantasía.

-Edward te quiere –le repitió Esme.

-Y yo a él –respondió Bella con firmeza. –Pero nuestro amor no ha sido lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para soportar todas estas mentiras.

-Tal vez si le hablaras…

-No insistas, Carlisle –se puso ella en pie. –Ya no queda nada por hacer. Ahora, sí me disculpáis, me retiro.

Carlisle hizo el ademán de detenerla pero Esme tomó su brazo, evitándolo.

-Necesita tiempo –le dijo una vez que Bella se hubo marchado. –Le has revelado demasiadas cosas, más de las que puede asimilar. Imagínate como habría reaccionado Edward.

-Está tan ciego que no me habría creído ni una sola palabra. Ella al menos parece que sí, aunque está demasiado resentida –suspiró hondamente, cabizbajo. –Me siento tan culpable e impotente.

-Confía en mí –tomó ella su rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara. –Hasta pasado mañana tiene mucho tiempo para recapacitar.

-Ojalá tengas razón –esperó él. –Por lo pronto hay que avisar a los demás. El Gavilán quiere despedirse de ellos.

.

.

.

.

Por primera ven en ese día, Emmett salió de su recámara. No quería toparse con Victoria y que le pidiera explicaciones de donde iba aunque, aun sabiendo que ella estaría en contra, Emmett no cambiaría de opinión. Se le echaba el tiempo encima, apenas quedaban dos días para que Bella se uniese a ese bellaco de James y él tenía que impedirlo como fuera, así que le pidió a Peter que ensillaran su caballo y puso rumbo hacia el Fuerte San Bartolomeo. Con suerte, antes de la cena, su hermana volvería a ser feliz.

Cuando llegó allí, inmediatamente lo condujeron al despacho de James, a quien encontró alimentando a un ave que tenía cautivo en una jaula.

-Conde, -lo saludó al verlo. –No esperaba vuestra visita –dijo mientras continuaba con su tarea.

-No hace mucho vi un pájaro como ese en el bosque, libre –comenzó a narrarle Emmett, -y habría jurado que su plumaje era más vistoso y brillante. -Una criatura que está en una jaula, poco a poco se viene abajo, pierde su belleza.

-Si lo decís por vuestra hermana, no es mi intención tenerla en una jaula –captó James al instante la finalidad de aquella metáfora.

-No se requiere necesariamente de barrotes para construir una jaula –apuntó igualmente Emmett.

-Sabéis muy bien que ella decidió casarse conmigo –dejó su quehacer para sentarse en su escritorio, invitando a Emmett con un gesto a hacer lo propio.

-Y vos sabéis muy bien el porqué lo hizo –quedó de pie frente a él.

-Por supuesto –asintió James. –Bella ha decidido elegir y me ha elegido a mí.

-Sabéis que es lo que la ha impulsado a elegir –apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose. –Capitán, apresadme, encerradme en prisión y extraviad la llave.

-¿Con qué cargos? –preguntó James irónico.

-Maté a Alexandra D'Arimburgo porque la odiaba, cumpliendo con la amenaza que lancé contra ella delante de todos, incluso de vos –recitó con toda la seriedad de pudo, pero sin producir el efecto que deseaba, riéndose James en cuanto terminó.

-¡Por Dios, Conde! Un hombre con vuestra inteligencia –lo miró con desdén. ¿Cómo podéis pensar que voy a arrestaros un par de días antes de mi matrimonio?

-No pretendáis no entender -rebatió Emmett con apasionamiento. -Os estoy ofreciendo mi vida a cambio de la de mi hermana.

-No os ofendo si os confieso que estoy más interesado en la vida de Bella que en la vuestra ¿verdad? –apuntó mordaz. -Hoy no os arrestaría ni aunque confesarais que sois El Gavilán.

-Vos no tenéis honor ni lo conoceréis jamás –masculló Emmett.

-Basta de ofensas –espetó James poniéndose en pie. - Sois el único que se opone a este matrimonio. Vuestra mujer es feliz, vuestra hermana ha elegido con total libertad y todo Vilastagno gozará con esta boda. Lo habéis intentado todo así que dormid esta noche con la conciencia tranquila, porque esto termina aquí. Rendíos de una vez.

Sin más que poder decir, Emmett se retiró, aunque no rendido, sino vencido; ya no sabía como evitar aquella monstruosidad. Por un segundo, pensó en acudir a Edward, pero desechó la idea al instante, sabiendo que era muy probable que ni siquiera lo recibiera. Sólo restaba hablar con Bella. La había estado evitando desde que había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de James para demostrarle cuan en contra estaba de aquello, pero eso no la había hecho recapacitar. Tal vez un último intento con ella sirviera para algo y, en cuanto llegó a la finca se dirigió sin demora a su cuarto, aunque esta vez no pudo impedir encontrarse con Victoria, que parecía haber estado buscándolo.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? –se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-He ido a hablar con James –le informó.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó con cautela.

-Para disuadirlo de casarse con Bella –no le ocultó sus intenciones para que ella no dudase de su postura frente a esa boda.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –se escandalizó. –Emmett, deberías ser más sensato. Tu hermana va a casarse con un hombre brillante, que nos hará llegar muy lejos con la situación política actual. Será la esposa de un hombre poderoso e incluso puede que vuelva con él a París recibiendo todos los honores.

-¿Es eso lo único que te importa? –la miró con hastío. Hay cosas más valiosas que la riqueza y el poder. ¿No importa para nada el amor?

-Hablas como si tuviéramos alternativa, Emmett y no la tenemos –negó ella con firmeza. -Unámonos a James o sufriremos las consecuencias, su venganza. Por una vez en la vida, tu hermana está haciendo lo correcto.

Emmett la observó durante un momento, asqueado, negando con la cabeza como si le costara creer que había escuchado semejante improperio y volvió a arrepentirse por enésima vez de haberse casado con ella. Sin mediar más palabra, giró sobre sus talones y continuó hacia la habitación de Bella.

Vista la frialdad que le había mostrado en esos días, no sabía si querría verlo, pero Bella no tardó abrirle en cuanto le dijo que era él.

-Pensé que no querías verme –le dijo ella con tristeza al hacerlo pasar.

-Perdóname –besó su frente, -pero es que ya no sé como hacerte entender que no quiero que te cases con James.

-Emmett…

-Ven –tomó su mano y la hizo sentarse en la cama, a su lado. –Creo que no sabes la cantidad de veces que he jurado que te protegería frente a la tumba de nuestro padre y de Renée. Ella me encomendó tu cuidado antes de morir, y no creo estar otorgándole ningún honor a mi palabra permitiendo que sacrifiques toda tu vida uniéndote a un hombre que desprecias.

-He sido yo quien ha escogido, nadie me obliga a hacerlo –se excusó ella.

-¿No te obligas tú misma? –demandó él.

Bella lo miró confusa, sin entender.

-Aún recuerdo como aquella mañana te marchaste de la biblioteca con la firme intención de hablar con Edward –le apuntó. –Sin embargo, apenas había pasado una hora cuando volviste bañada en lágrimas y asegurándome que querías casarte con James.

Bella bajó el rostro mordiéndose el labio, sabiendo por donde se iba a dirigir esa conversación, y no estando muy segura de querer continuar con ella.

-¿Por qué te casas con James?

-Para protegerte –quiso argumentar ella.

-Ahora dime algo que realmente pueda creer –insistió él.

-Emmett, de verdad temo sus represalias si no me caso con él –se excusó ella, alzando su rostro.

-Puede que ahora existan dichas represalias una vez lo has aceptado, aunque yo no las temo en absoluto –sentenció él. –Pero, aquel día, esa mañana, tú misma me dijiste que me habías escuchado enfrentarme a él, no había peligro posible y por eso acudiste a hablar con Edward. ¿Qué sucedió?

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada sin responder.

-¿Te rechazó? –insistió Emmett. -¿O es que ni siquiera te recibió? ¿Qué pasó? –inquirió con firmeza tomándola por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Lo vi besando a la Condesa Tanya –le confesó finalmente.

-¿Qué? –se mostró atónito.

-Carlisle me ha asegurado que fue ella quien lo besó a él pero yo…

-Carlisle –hizo una mueca llena de confusión.

-Hace un rato me he encontrado con él en casa de Esme –le contó. –Quería interceder por él, convencerme de que entre ellos no ha pasado nada y que Edward me sigue queriendo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hace él mismo? –se molestó Emmett.

-Se marcha a Francia –le informó ella con pesar en sus ojos. –Eso prueba que no me ama tanto ¿verdad? –agregó con triste ironía.

-Eso prueba que está desesperado –negó Emmett.

-No entiendo por qué –se mostró ella escéptica.

-Pues porque cree haber hecho tal daño que piensa que es irreparable –le razonó. –No ve salida posible a este abismo que os separa y que se ha ido haciendo cada vez más insondable. No debería haber sido así pero, todo este odio y rencor que se alzaba alrededor de vuestro amor ha sido más fuerte.

-¿Sabes? Carlisle asegura que Edward no sabía nada de los crímenes que su madre cometió contra nuestra familia en el pasado –le dijo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –se asombró él.

-De hecho, él se enteró hace muy poco y por mediación de Esme –le reiteró.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo –meditó un segundo. –Me costaba mucho creer que la excusase tanto a pesar del hecho de ser su madre. Hay que tener muy poco honor para negar algo así, pero ahora veo era lo lógico; él la creía inocente y Alexandra supo jugar muy bien sus cartas, manipularlo.

-No lo justifiques así –le rebatió Bella. –Debía haber creído en mi palabra.

-¿Tú le habrías creído, conociéndome tan bien como me conoces, si él te hubiera dicho que yo había intentado matarlo, sin razón alguna?

-Tú eres noble, Emmett, -le refutó ella. –Nunca levantarías tu arma contra nadie a sangre fría.

-Edward también creía en la nobleza de su madre, Bella ¿no lo ves? No puedes culparle por defenderla porque tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. Todo esto no es más que un desafortunado malentendido que se ha ido…

-Emmett, por favor, no sigas –le rogó.

-Es que quiero que desistas de tu idea de casarte con James –insistió él. –Que seas feliz.

-Entiende que ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás –negó ella con rotundidad. –Tú lo has dicho antes. Ahora si pueden existir represalias por parte de James si rompo nuestro compromiso y no estoy dispuesta a eso. No podría vivir con la culpa si algo te pasara por haberlo hecho.

-¿Y sí vas a poder vivir sabiendo que os has lanzado a ti y a Edward a la desdicha sin hacer nada por remediarlo?

-Es que no puedo hacer nada –exclamó con ojos llorosos. –James no me lo perdonaría jamás y tú pagarías las consecuencias.

-Bella…

-Edward se marchará lejos de aquí –lo cortó, -y con el tiempo me olvidará, rehará su vida y todo quedará como un mal sueño.

-¿Y tú?

-A veces, la decisión más apropiada es la más dura –citó ella. –Y yo ya la he tomado.

Emmett suspiró hondamente, derrotado.

-Aún tienes tiempo hasta pasado mañana –le dijo sin embargo, a lo que Bella no respondió, así que, el muchacho volvió a besar su frente de modo cariñoso antes de marcharse.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama con las lágrimas recorriendo, por fin libremente, su rostro, maldiciendo aquella verdad que Carlisle le había revelado, no pudiendo hacer nada con ella. Tal vez si Edward lo hubiera sabido antes… pero no, él debía haber creído en ella, era por eso que todo se había dado así. Aunque, bien mirado, Emmett tenía parte de razón y dudó de que habría hecho ella en su situación.

Tapó sus ojos con sus manos y comenzó a negar con fuerza con la cabeza. No valía la pena preguntarse, aventurar qué podría haber sucedido de haber salido mucho antes la verdad a relucir. Ya era tarde ¿no? Tenía que serlo…

Como guiada por un poderoso impulso, como un estímulo nervioso imposible de ignorar, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su cómoda. Tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir…

* * *

**Sí... ya sé que querréis matarme T_T ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a las amenazas jajaja es broma.**

**Pero eh!!! Si os os dais cuenta, he actualizado antes de lo previsto. Normalmente suelo hacerlo una vez por semana y el martes actualicé Sizigia, así que esto es un regalito!!!**

**Pero hay más…**

**Dada la desesperación de algunas y las amenazas de otras (sigo bromeando :p) me he puesto a escribir (como vulgarmente se dice) como una cosaca y he llegado a las 30 páginas del Word.**

**¿Dónde están? os preguntareis, porque este capítulo ha sido más o menos igual de largo que los otros (aunque 15 páginas no son moco de pavo) así que os contaré que lo he dividido en dos capítulos. Eso es… el capítulo 23 aguarda tranquilamente en mi pc a ser publicado.**

**¿Y voy a ser tan mala de esperar para hacerlo dos semanas? Debería, porque intento seguir el ritmo con las actualizaciones y le toca el turno a "proyecto de un amor" y después de nuevo a Sizigia… pero… que tal si hacemos un trato? Seguro que sabéis lo que os voy a pedir… pues sí, muchos reviews… y por qúe? No es puro chantaje, no. Las que me leéis sabéis que para mí, vuestro interés se traduce en vuestros reviews, o sea, si no hay reviews, no hay interés. Si realmente os interesa saber lo que va a suceder y queréis que lo publique, creo que debéis decírmelo, si no, no sé cómo puedo saberlo y, además, es lo menos que merezco después del trabajazo que me he dado esta semana T_T ¡¡he escrito tres capítulos cuando siempre escribo sólo uno!!! Así que sed buenas conmigo… mandadme muuuuuuchos comentarios bonitos jejeje (por pedir que no quede) y yo, a todo lo más tardar el lunes lo publico ¿os parece bien?**

**La decisión es vuestra!**

**Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado el capítulo!!!**

**Besos!**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23

Esa noche, Carlisle apenas pudo dormir, pensando en su conversación con Bella la tarde antes; definitivamente, las palabras de Esme no habían sido suficientes para calmarlo. Al día siguiente, la joven se casaría con James sumiéndolos a ella y a Edward en la absoluta infelicidad.

Si al menos Edward lo escuchara…

Acudió a la biblioteca en su busca, aquel lugar era prácticamente su santuario y lo encontró sentado, con la cabeza sobre el escritorio oculto su rostro entre sus brazos, sollozando. Carlisle, con el corazón encogido se acercó a él despacio, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

–Edward…

El joven se irguió de súbito, enjugando las lágrimas con rapidez.

–No te escuché entrar –le dijo tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

–¿Por qué sufrir así? –le preguntó de forma directa pero calmada. –Todo se solucionaría si hablases con ella.

–No es verdad, ya es demasiado tarde –negó él. –Y todo esto lo merezco por no haber sabido creer en ella y en nuestro amor.

–Si la amases no la dejarías ir –le reprochó él.

–Es porque la amo que la dejo ir –le rebatió. –Lo único que he hecho en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido hacerle daño, mentirle, desconfiar.

–Ella te perdonaría.

–Pero yo no merezco su perdón –apretó los puños contra la mesa. –Sólo la haré más desdichada si la retengo a mi lado.

–¿Y no la estás lanzando a la desdicha permitiendo que se case con ese bastardo de James? –discrepó Carlisle.

–Esa ha sido su elección –susurró él.

–¿Y si no la tuviera? Edward…

–¡Doctor Carlisle! –los interrumpió uno de los criados que irrumpía en la biblioteca con el rictus contraído. –Algo le sucede a Joseph. Parece que está… –vaciló –muerto.

Tanto él como Edward se apresuraron a acompañar al sirviente que los guió hasta la recámara de Joseph, encontrando a algunos criados, que aguardaban con gesto compungido, rodeando la cama, donde el anciano yacía con semblante tranquilo, casi feliz. No cabía duda de que había fallecido, pero Carlisle buscó su pulso en su cuello sin hallarlo, como era de esperar.

–Parece que ha sufrido un ataque mientras dormía –aventuró. –Y, por su rictus, podría asegurar que no ha sentido dolor, ni cuenta se habrá dado.

–Dios lo tenga en su Gloria –se santiguó uno de los sirvientes.

–Llamad al Padre Antonio –les indicó Edward afectado. –Y encargaros de prepararlo mientras llega.

–Sí, Marqués.

–Dijo que quería permanecer aquí –recordó el joven con tristeza. –Y así será.

Esa misma tarde su cuerpo fue sepultado, por expreso deseo de Edward, cercano al sepulcro de su madre. Aquel anciano la había acompañado durante toda su vida, fiel e incondicional, desde mucho antes de que él naciera. De ese modo, también sería su fiel compañero en la muerte ahora que él iba a estar ausente por no sabía cuanto tiempo.

Tras despedir por última vez a aquel leal sirviente, Edward tenía que enfrentarse a otra despedida más. Poco antes del anochecer y acompañado de Carlisle, se dirigió al bosque, al refugio de El Gavilán. Antes de llegar allí, Esme salió a su encuentro, esperándolos al borde del camino a caballo.

–Esme –se sorprendieron ambos hombres al verla allí.

–No desmontéis –les pidió viendo su intención, y sin hacerlo ella tampoco. –No quiero robarte mucho tiempo, Edward –le aclaró. –Los hombres ya esperan por ti.

–Tú dirás –concordó él.

–No voy a cuestionarte tu renuncia –le informó ella. –Eso lo haré dentro de un momento con los demás. Sólo quería entregarte esto.

Esme le alargó un sobre cerrado y que iba dirigido a él.

–Es de Bella –respondió su silenciosa pregunta, sin poder ocultar él su asombro.

Carlisle le dirigió una pequeña mirada de complicidad a Esme, quien le sonrió disimuladamente.

–¿Qué…?

–No me ha dado sus motivos ni se los he preguntado –volvió a prever ella su reacción. –Sólo me ha pedido que te la haga llegar. Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte, ahora deberías hacer tú la tuya leyéndola.

Edward observó durante unos segundos más la misiva, tras lo que la guardó en su casaca.

–Los hombres esperan –le dijo a la pareja –reanudando la marcha hacia el refugio.

–Como quieras –hizo una mueca de resignación Carlisle, siguiéndolo él y Esme.

Tal y como había dicho Esme, todos los hombres aguardaban en el claro. Habían colocado algunos troncos cortados de árbol en los que sentarse rodeando una hoguera, mientras bebían y murmuraban con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Es cierto que os marcháis? –lo recibió Michael fríamente.

–Así es –anunció Edward, desmontando del caballo.

–Pues no os entiendo –espetó él. – Hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas y las de nuestros seres queridos apoyando vuestros ideales. ¿Dónde quedaron ahora?

–He entendido que nuestra lucha es inútil –argumentó él. –Esta tierra estará siempre fuera de la ley con James representándola y Vilastagno es como un enfermo que no quiere curarse.

-¿Y vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? –inquirió Esme. –Lo declaras vencedor sin ni siquiera luchar –agregó, dándole un significado a sus palabras mucho más allá de la mera lucha contra los franceses.

Edward suspiró hondamente antes de responder.

-Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar.

–No son estas palabras propias de El Gavilán –intervino Peter.

–Ciertamente –asintió él. –Desde hoy sólo seré Edward D'Arimburgo.

–No puedo creer que estéis hablando en serio –escupió Michael. -¿Todo esto es porque James se casa con vuestra Bella? –ironizó con una mueca.

La reacción de Edward fue acercarse a él y tomarlo por las solapas, acudiendo rápidamente Carlisle y Peter para evitar un seguro enfrentamiento entre ellos.

-Por voluntad propia elegí ser El Gavilán –lo señaló Edward con el dedo como advertencia, con la mandíbula tensa y mirada furibunda. –La misma voluntad que tengo ahora para dejar de serlo. No te debo nada, ni a ti ni a nadie.

–Pero hemos luchado contra la injusticia porque El Gavilán estaba con nosotros –quiso calmar los ánimos Peter.

Entonces Edward fue hasta su caballo y sacó algo del morral, su máscara, que dejó caer sobre una gran roca, cerca de ellos.

–Cualquiera de vosotros puede tomar mi lugar –señaló la máscara. –Cualquiera podría ser El Gavilán. Aunque no os ilusionéis con poder hacer algo con un bellaco como James vagando a sus anchas por estas tierras.

Edward miró por última vez los rostros de aquellos valientes que habían luchado con él sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad.

–De todos modos, os deseo la mejor de las suertes. Hasta la vista.

Sin más que decirles, Edward montó en su caballo, dispuesto a marcharse.

–¿Vienes conmigo? –le preguntó a Carlisle.

–Sí –repuso mirando a Esme, quien asintió.

–Yo debo volver inmediatamente a la finca –le dijo ella. –Aún tengo mucho por hacer. Nos vemos mañana.

–De acuerdo –concordó, siguiendo entonces a Edward quien ya había emprendido la marcha hacia el palacio.

–Peter ¿y tú? –le preguntó ella al muchacho.

–Voy enseguida –le respondió tras compartir una simulada mirada con Michael.

–Esto pasa por creer en los nobles –masculló Michael contrariado cuando Esme se hubo alejado.

–Todo terminó –se lamentó uno de los muchachos.

–De eso ni hablar –refutó él.

–Tiene razón él –lo señaló Peter. –El Gavilán es un símbolo que el pueblo respeta y los franceses temen. Sin él, la lucha contra James no tiene sentido.

–La lucha debe continuar, con o sin él –le rebatió Michael. –Edward no era el único que luchaba aquí.

–Él era El Gavilán –le recordó Peter.

–Esta máscara es El Gavilán –la tomó Michael de donde Edward la había dejado. –Éste es el verdadero símbolo. El que la gente necesita y que nosotros seguiremos dándole.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó otro de los muchachos.

–Nadie excepto nosotros sabe que El Gavilán se ha ido y continuarán sin saberlo –argumentó. –Si necesitan un héroe, se lo daremos. Y esta vez, será aún más grande porque va a matar al Capitán James.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –se mofó Peter.

–¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando? –lo miró con desdén.

–El Gavilán no estaría de acuerdo –discrepó alguien. –Él no quería matarlo, sino desenmascararlo delante de los propios franceses.

–Si lo matamos, vamos a convertirlo en un héroe –lo apoyó Peter.

–James no es ningún héroe –exclamó Michael. –Es una plaga y, como tal, hay que atajarla de raíz.

–Debemos pensar antes de actuar –negó Peter con la cabeza.

–Y no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que nos vemos aquí después de cenar para prepararlo todo –les indicó.

–¿Por qué la prisa? –quiso saber.

–Porque vamos a matarlo mañana –saboreó Michael sus palabras. –Delante de todos, en su matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

Como un animalillo agazapado entre las sombras, Alice había aguardado que anocheciese para salir de la finca. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de tomar un caballo, debía ser lo más silenciosa posible, así que decidió que iría a pie, aunque el camino fuera largo. Sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades como esa; cuando Peter les informó a ella y a Charlotte de que iba a visitar a unos amigos esa noche y que no volvería hasta el día siguiente temprano para la boda, Alice supo que era entonces o nunca.

Desde que sucedió el percance entre Jasper y su hermano, éste no le había quitado ojo de encima y ella no había visto a Jasper desde entonces. Todos esos días alejada de él, por pocos que hubieran sido, le habían parecido siglos y temía que lo ocurrido le hubiese hecho perder su interés en ella porque tampoco había hecho nada por buscarla. No sabía si era porque no quería provocar más complicaciones con Peter o porque quien no las quería era él… no sabía que creer y lo peor era que aquella nostalgia de él le hacía pensar con menos claridad aún, confundiéndola más si era posible.

Por eso iba hacia el Fuerte, debía hablar con él. Ahora que el Capitán se iba a casar con Bella, ya no había peligro si los veían juntos y ella necesitaba salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando llegó al portón. Todas las dudas que no había tenido durante el camino le asaltaron en ese instante; era muy tarde, nada apropiado que una muchacha acudiera a esas horas en busca de un hombre que tal vez no podría, o no querría recibirla. Conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y no se extraviaría en la oscuridad, pudiendo volver a la finca antes de que nadie se percatara de su ausencia…

–Señorita Alice –llamó su atención el Cabo de Guardia que se acercaba a ella. Alice lo reconoció al instante. Era aquel muchacho que les había procurado el caballo días atrás. –¿Venís a ver al Teniente Jasper? –le preguntó con amabilidad.

–Sí –asintió ella, –pero no espera mi visita, quizá sea inoportuna.

–Se retiró a su recámara hace un rato aunque no creo que duerma aún –razonó.

–En ese caso… –hizo ella ademán de marcharse.

–No –la detuvo él. –Acompañadme. Iré a preguntarle, pero no quiero que aguardéis aquí sola.

–De acuerdo –accedió finalmente.

El joven la llevó hacia un pabellón en el que no había estado nunca, apartado de la prisión donde visitó a Emmett. Al entrar a una de las galerías, le pidió que esperase un momento, volviendo a por ella al poco tiempo para acompañarla hasta la recámara de Jasper, quien aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta. Alice no recordaba lo atractivo que era. Todavía llevaba su uniforme pero sin la casaca, con las mangas de su camisa blanca desbotonadas, de forma descuidada y con su anillado cabello suelto. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de leer en sus facciones emoción alguna, no sabiendo si aquello era bueno o malo; no parecía feliz de verla, pero tampoco disgustado. Jasper se apartó un poco de la puerta invitándola silenciosamente a pasar, obedeciendo ella con la mirada baja.

–Gracias –le dijo él al joven soldado.

–A sus órdenes, Teniente –repuso antes de marcharse.

Entonces Jasper cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyando su espalda en ella, observando a Alice por unos momentos quien jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. La joven, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir, aunque tampoco hizo falta. Antes de que pudiera serenarse para encontrar una excusa por su visita, Jasper llegó hasta a ella con un par de zancadas y la aprisionó entre sus brazos, contra su pecho.

–Alice –lo escuchó susurrar contra su pelo, aliviado, como si el tenerla allí lo librara de una pesada carga. –¿Estás bien? –se separó un poco de ella para mirarla.

–Sí –afirmó ella. –¿Y tu labio? –preguntó posando sus dedos en aquella herida que no era ya más que una pequeña sombra.

–No fue nada –negó él, –pero, ¿y tú? –insistió. –No sabes cuánto me ha mortificado no saber si Peter te…

–No pasó de aquella regañina que viste –atajó ella. –Únicamente, no me ha quitado el ojo de encima para que no pudiera comunicarme contigo de ningún modo.

–¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –se preguntó él.

–Peter va a pasar la noche fuera –hizo una pausa. –Me he escapado.

–Pero Alice –la llevó hasta la cama, sentándola, haciendo él lo mismo. –No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa si te descubren.

–No lo harán –negó ella. –Y además ¿qué querías que hiciera? No he sabido de ti desde entonces –agregó con cierto tono de reproche.

–James quiere de desfilemos en el pueblo antes de su llegada a la iglesia –le contó. –Entre los ensayos y que ha llegado un grupo de reclutas desde Francia a los que debo instruir casi no he tenido tiempo de respirar –se excusó. –En cualquier caso, no quería provocar otro conflicto. Esperaba verte mañana en la ceremonia.

–Al menos podrías haberme mandado una nota –bajó el rostro apenada. –Estaba preocupada.

–Pero si tu hermano apenas me dio un golpe –se palpó el mentón. –Tampoco es para tanto.

–Ya pero yo… –alzó su rostro, volviendo a bajarlo al instante.

–¿Tú qué? –tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara. –¿Es que te preocupaba algo más?

–Creí que no querías volver a verme –admitió finalmente.

En vez de responderle e intentar convencerla de que estaba equivocada, deslizó su mano hasta su nuca y la acercó a él para besarla con fervor; no existía mejor argumento que ése. Y Jasper se sintió renacer al volver a acariciar sus labios, la había extrañado mucho más de lo soportable.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –musitó sobre su boca, acariciando su mejilla.

–No lo sé –bajó la mirada. –En un principio creí que Peter entendería, pero ahora…

–Ahora tendremos que luchar por nosotros –buscó sus ojos con los suyos. –Aunque puedo entender que tú no te sientas con fuerzas.

–¡No! –exclamó ella, rodeando su cuello con sus manos. –Estoy dispuesta a todo, a lo que sea, excepto a separarme de ti.

Jasper sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y, como en un arrebato, volvió a abrazarla, besándola, pero con mucha más vehemencia que la vez anterior. Aquellas palabras lo hacían inmensamente feliz, queriéndoselo mostrar con su abrazo y su pasión. La besó con intensidad, robándole el aliento, oyéndola suspirar contra su boca.

–¿Me amas, Alice? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se limitó a asentir, entrecortada aún su respiración.

–Entonces, sé mi esposa –le pidió.

–Jasper –alcanzó a musitar ella.

–No puedo perderte sólo por la intransigencia de tu hermano –le confesó mortificado. –Si no es aquí, será en Francia, pero quiero hacerte mi esposa; despertar cada mañana contigo a mi lado con un beso de tus labios, que me recibas cada noche cuando regrese con un abrazo que me reconforte. Quiero que compartamos nuestros sueños y esperanzas, que tengamos hijos y envejecer juntos… ¿te parece demasiado?

–No –negó con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

–¿Serás mi esposa? –le repitió.

–¡Sí! –respondió llena de alegría, lanzándose a sus brazos y siendo ella quien buscara sus labios esa vez.

Al momento, Alice se separó, con la mano sobre su boca, avergonzada de dejarse llevar siempre por aquellos impulsos, pero Jasper la miró sonriente, confiadamente.

–¿Te avergüenza besarme?

–No, me avergüenza la opinión que puedas tener de mí –respondió apenada.

–Me acabas de decir que serás mi esposa –le recordó. –Eso ya me convierte en tuyo para eso y más.

Seguramente el significado de esas palabras no era el que asaltó su mente, pero Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensarlo.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó él con suavidad.

–Nada, es que… –titubeó. –Si tú eres mío, ¿de igual forma yo soy tuya?

Jasper sopesó sus palabras durante un segundo, entreviendo lo que le estaba diciendo realmente… y sería tan fácil caer en la tentación.

–Sólo si lo quieres tú –repuso aguantando el aliento.

–¿Y si te dijera que sí quiero?

–Alice…

–Por favor, no pienses mal de mí –se apresuró en excusarse, gesticulando con nerviosismo. –Yo nunca…

–Alice, –tomó sus manos, hablándole con calma. –Yo no pienso mal de ti –la tranquilizó, –y también sé que no has estado con ningún hombre antes.

–En cambio tú habrás estado con tantas muchachas… y yo soy tan inexperta.

–No digas tonterías –le sonrió. –No se trata de ser un experto o no. Se trata de sentir y lo que siento estando contigo, no lo he sentido ni lo sentiré jamás con nadie que no seas tú.

–¿Te refieres a estar enamorado o a algo más? –no temió preguntarle, aunque Jasper si temía responderle.

No mentía cuando decía que lo que sentía con ella no lo había sentido jamás y, por supuesto que no se refería sólo a amarla como la amaba. Porque ese amor tan inmenso que sentía por ella le hacía necesitarla, quererla como no había querido a ninguna y no podía aprovecharse de su inocencia.

–¿No quieres responderme? –insistió ella con ingenuidad.

–No debo responderte –alegó atormentado.

–¿Es algo malo? –preguntó temerosa.

–No –negó con una leve sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla. –No hay nada más hermoso que cuando un hombre y una mujer se entregan mutuamente, con amor.

Jasper la observó durante unos instantes. Alice escuchaba sus palabras con atención, llena de curiosidad y expectación, como si estuvieran hablando de un tema de lo más natural, aunque… qué había más natural que eso. No había nada de malo en explicarle ciertas cosas que parecía desconocer, dejando de hacerlo si ella se sentía incómoda.

–Alice, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –demandó con cautela.

–Claro –repuso ella con una gran sonrisa. Jasper rió para sus adentros, era él quien le otorgaba demasiada gravedad al asunto.

–¿Sabes lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer cuando…?

–¿Cuando hacen el amor? –concluyó ella por él.

Jasper volvió a sonreír, asintiendo.

–Sí –afirmó ella. –Charlotte me lo ha contado –dijo con normalidad, –pero sé que hay cosas que no me cuenta.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –la miró extrañado.

–Tú mismo me has dicho hace un momento que lo que sientes estando conmigo no lo habías sentido antes y me pregunto si, –hizo una pausa, –si es lo mismo que a veces he sentido yo contigo.

–Te refieres a cuando te beso –se atrevió Jasper a insinuar.

–Sí –asintió, mordiéndose el labio con timidez. –Recuerdo una vez en el bosque que…

Alice guardó silencio, en busca de las palabras para expresar aquello, pero sin hallarlas, llevando de forma inconsciente su mano a su vientre, allí donde había sentido aquel extraño y desconocido ardor.

–Eso se llama deseo –murmuró Jasper tratando de controlar el tono de su voz.

Hablar de ello no estaba resultando tan fácil como él creía. Recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde, él mismo supo que se había excedido besándola así, pero le había sido imposible resistirse.

–Sé a que momento te refieres –bajó él su mirada, –y te pido excusas por mi comportamiento. Me excedí.

–Entonces yo también debería disculparme.

–¿Por qué? –la miró asombrado.

–Porque… –agachó la mirada con culpabilidad, –porque me gustó.

–Alice –susurró estremecido.

–¿Hay algo de malo en querer volver a sentirlo? –musitó aún con la mirada baja.

Jasper no creyó que hubiera ningún hombre en el mundo capaz de resistirse a eso; él, desde luego, no lo era. Tomó el rostro de Alice entre sus manos y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola.

Comenzó como una leve y suave caricia, quería hacerle sentir todo lo que ella provocaba en él, todo. Despacio, acarició sus labios, con calma, recorriéndolos con lentitud, con dulce cadencia, mientras sus manos viajaban desde su rostro hasta su cuello y luego a sus hombros, deslizándolas hasta su espalda para estrecharla contra él, con fuerza, y sin que Alice pudiera evitar que un gemido escapase de su garganta al notar su cercanía. Jasper respiró de aquel soplo de aliento, estremecido y acrecentó la intensidad de aquella caricia, saboreando con mayor ahínco sus labios. La llama de su interior se prendió cuando Alice elevó sus manos hasta su pelo, hundiendo sus dedos en él, y respondiendo a su beso con avidez, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él. Aquello lo volvió osado y acarició sus labios con su lengua, con suavidad, demandando acceso y que Alice le concedió entreabriendo su boca, permitiendo que Jasper la tomase por completo. Su caricia era húmeda y cálida y su sabor masculino intoxicante, y Alice gimió turbada cuando aquel ardor, aquel deseo comenzó a acumularse en su interior, como aquella vez.

–Alice, deberíamos detenernos –se apartó de repente Jasper, dejando en Alice una dolorosa sensación con su ausencia.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó casi sin aliento.

–Si doy un paso más allá no podré contenerme –declaró angustiado. –Y no quiero hacer nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir después.

–¿Tú te arrepentirías de dar ese paso conmigo? –quiso saber ella.

Jasper suspiró hondamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones, aunque le resultaba completamente imposible.

–Jasper…

–Jamás me arrepentiría –espetó él. –Pero no es lo mismo en un hombre que en una mujer.

–Desde el momento en que sentimos lo mismo, somos iguales –sentenció ella. –Porque tú sientes lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Jasper asintió tomando sus manos y acercándolas a sus labios.

–Hay algo más que esto, ¿verdad?

–Mucho más.

–Pues sintámoslo, juntos –le susurró.

Jasper negó con la cabeza. No era capaz de hablar tan atormentado como estaba… sería tan fácil dejarse llevar, aunque Alice no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Se acercó más a él y lo tomó por la nuca, exigiéndole sus labios. Jasper correspondió a su beso pero con el cuerpo tenso, sin querer flaquear, mas Alice no se dejó vencer. Se separó de él lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, con su hálito cálido aún cerca.

–Enséñamelo, Jasper, por favor.

Y Jasper se rindió. Cómo no hacerlo cuando su ángel le pedía que la amara y siendo eso lo que él más deseaba en el mundo. La estrechó con fuerza y la besó con pasión, devorando sus labios con avidez, respondiendo Alice de igual forma.

Se separó de ella y observó su rostro, sonrojado, sus labios entreabiertos y humedecidos y su mirada brillante, llena de amor por él. Entonces, tomó sus delicadas manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, cerca de los botones de su camisa, en una clara indicación y que Alice comprendió al instante. Se dejó guiar por él, mostrándole aquel nuevo camino, lleno de amor y deseo. Mientras se deshacían mutuamente de sus ropas, Jasper besaba cada una de las partes de su piel que quedaba desnuda y Alice recorría el cuerpo de Jasper con sus dedos, estudiando cada uno de sus músculos, turbada por todas las sensaciones que sus labios le ofrecían y que alimentaban aquel ardor de su vientre.

Cuando se hubieron despojado de toda su ropa, Jasper la ayudó a tumbarse y él se recostó a su lado, queriendo observar su desnudez. Era como una muñeca de porcelana, de piel suave y fresca y cuerpo delicado que parecía apunto de romperse, pero que albergaba a una mujer decidida y apasionada.

Hundió sus labios en su cuello transmitiéndole miles de escalofríos a su pequeño cuerpo, que se aferró al suyo, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Jasper trazó un sinuoso y ardiente camino hasta su clavícula y más abajo, hasta uno de sus senos, albergando en su boca su cúspide, endureciéndola con su húmeda caricia y haciéndola temblar bajo su cuerpo. Alice quería sentir… así que sentiría. Con una de sus manos, delineó la curva de su cintura y bajando por su vientre hasta su feminidad, sobresaltando a Alice cuando acarició su punto más sensible. Jasper se detuvo y alzó su mirada hacia su rostro, temeroso de estar incomodándola, pero la imagen que tuvo ante él era, en cambio, gloriosa. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con una de sus mejillas apoyada sobre la almohada mientras por sus labios entreabiertos escapaba su entrecortada respiración. Buscó su boca con la suya y sus dedos retomaron sus caricias, recorriendo la tersura de su intimidad. Entonces, volvió a fijar sus atenciones en aquel pequeño brote, acariciándolo esta vez con igual delicadeza pero con mayor intensidad, haciendo que Alice rompiera su beso, sobrecogida por la sensación.

–Jasper…

–No digas nada –susurró él mientras continuaba torturándola con su tacto. –Sólo siente.

Y volvió a tomar su boca con la suya mientras Alice se hundía en aquel ardor que la incendiaba y que surgía de su centro donde Jasper la acariciaba con tormentosa lentitud y que invadía todo su cuerpo. Fue cuando él le otorgó mayor intensidad a sus movimientos que Alice sintió que moriría prendida en llamas, gimiendo contra su boca y perdiéndose en aquella placentera sensación. Los dedos de Jasper se convirtieron en lenguas de fuego que finalmente la abrasaron haciéndola estallar, derritiéndose sus entrañas una y otra vez con aquel éxtasis y palpitando todo su ser. Aquel incendio de su cuerpo se fue mitigando poco a poco, mientras Jasper iba disminuyendo el ritmo de sus caricias hasta que se detuvo.

–Jasper… –musitó ella, recuperando el aliento.

–Te amo, Alice –la miró lleno de devoción.

–Y yo a ti –acarició ella su rostro sonriente. –Tenías razón cuando decías que había mucho más –agregó con una risita pícara.

–Esto no es todo –le respondió riendo también ante su espontaneidad.

Alice se apartó un poco para mirarlo, esperando que continuara con lo que decía.

–Sin embargo, como ya te habrá contado Charlotte, la primera vez para una mujer puede ser dolorosa –prosiguió, asintiendo ella, –y no quería que fuera lo único que sintieras esta noche, aunque estamos aún a tiempo de detenernos…

–No –repuso ella con decisión. –No quiero que te detengas.

–¿Estás segura? –insistió en cambio.

–También quiero sentirte a ti –le susurró.

Jasper suspiró estremecido volviendo a tomar sus labios, mientras, con cuidado, se colocaba sobre ella. Alice lo rodeó con sus brazos y acunó sus caderas contra él, gimiendo al notar su masculinidad contra su cuerpo.

–No quiero dañarte –le mostró él su preocupación. –Me detendré si me lo pides.

–No me dañarás –negó ella, elevando su rostro para buscar sus labios, alentándolo con el fervor de su beso a continuar.

Jasper la tomó muy despacio, tanto como su necesidad de ella se lo permitió y, aunque su temor siguió presente en un principio, Alice lo disuadió acariciándolo y besándolo con pasión. Y, a pesar de detenerse un instante cuando Jasper rompió la barrera de su virginidad, continuó una vez que aquella punzada aguda empezó a desvanecerse. Sí, Charlotte no le había mentido al decir que ese instante era doloroso, pero la sensación de plenitud al sentir a Jasper en su interior, completándose ambos, compensaba todo lo demás. Se dejó guiar por él como había estado haciendo hasta entonces, sintiendo no sólo que poseía su cuerpo, sino que la amaba con todo su ser, en un acto lleno de dulzura, caricias y devoción. Ningún dolor podría sobrevivir a eso, poco a poco se vio envuelta en una espiral de placer que era mucho más arrebatadora que la vez anterior y aunó sus caderas aún más a las de Jasper dejándose arrastrar, y haciéndolo gemir a él por aquel contacto más profundo entre sus cuerpos. Se inició una reacción en cadena de la que ninguno de los dos pudo escapar, yendo a su encuentro con cada uno de sus movimientos y que los lanzó al abismo, juntos, unidos por aquella entrega y por su amor.

Cuando Jasper recuperó la cordura, vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Alice, se apartó de ella muy despacio y rodó sobre su espalda para colocarla sobre su pecho, abrazándola.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó temiendo haberla dañado finalmente, aunque ella negó con la cabeza, disuadiéndolo.

–Es que nunca pensé que se pudiera sentir algo así –le susurró.

Jasper tomó su mejilla para poder besar sus labios.

–Yo tampoco…

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol entraban ya por la ventana, deslumbrándolo, así que movió un poco la cabeza perezosamente sobre la almohada, evitándolos, sin mover el resto del cuerpo de la cama. Sin embargo, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Desde que llegaran al palacio tras la reunión en el bosque, se había echado allí, con un brazo por encima de su cabeza, apoyada su mano en su frente mientras en la otra sostenía la carta de Bella.

No había tenido valor para abrirla. Se había limitado a leer las dos palabras escritas en el sobre, "Para Edward", recorriendo una y otra vez con sus ojos cada uno de los trazados de las letras, estudiando cada una de las curvas y florituras con las que las había delineado, tratando de visualizar los dedos de Bella sosteniendo la pluma mientras las escribía.

Pasó la noche tratando de imaginar lo que le diría en aquella misiva y, a cada cual de sus ideas más desesperanzadoras porque, en todas, él acababa con el corazón destrozado y Bella casada con James. Por descontado, en ninguna de sus elucubraciones, Bella le confesaba que aún le amaba, no porque fuera masoquista y le gustase regodearse en su propio dolor, sino porque no era posible. Tal vez aquella mañana, días atrás, eso aún hubiera sido una posibilidad, pero tras ver Bella la escena con Tanya, lo más lógico era que ella le mostrase su desprecio en aquellas líneas… y él se lo merecía por no haber estado a la altura.

Bella se casaría con James y él había provocado que así fuera. Tal vez Emmett fuera culpable por haber entregado a su hermana a cambio de su libertad, pero eso no habría sido necesario si él no hubiera insistido en que lo castigaran por la muerte de su madre. Sí, le dolía su muerte y Emmett debía pagar por lo que había hecho, pero, que Dios lo perdonara pero el dolor que su pérdida se iba mitigando cada día y con él su rencor. Era mucho más letal el dolor que sentía al haber perdido a Bella y si él no hubiera estado cegado por la rabia, Emmett no habría sido encarcelado y Bella entregada a James como moneda de cambio. Emmett no tendría honor por haberlo permitido, pero él había sido un cobarde por no haberlo impedido. Ahora Bella estaba a punto de casarse y él se marcharía a Francia en cuanto los criados acabaran con su equipaje. Hacía un par de horas que se había despedido de Carlisle. Finalmente había decidido quedarse con Esme y él era feliz con la decisión de su amigo habiéndole insistido él en que siguiera su ejemplo y buscara también su propia felicidad, al lado de Bella e incluso le reprochó que ni siquiera hubiera tenido la valentía suficiente de leer su nota. Era ya muy tarde para todo, incluso para eso. De hecho debería estar ya de camino a Francia.

Se levantaba reticente de la cama cuando uno de los sirvientes llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante –exclamó él, sentándose, con la misiva aún en su mano.

–Joven Señor –entró con una muda en sus manos. –Me he permitido la libertad de buscar en el equipaje un atuendo un poco más cómodo para el viaje –le dijo.

–Gracias –asintió. –¿Ya está todo listo?

–El cochero aguarda vuestras órdenes –le informó.

–Está bien.

El criado hizo una leve reverencia y lo dejó a solas. En el instante en que se cerró la puerta, un repique de campanas sonó a lo lejos y Edward miró hacia la ventana con el corazón encogido. Unas campanas así sonarían cuando se iniciara la boda entre Bella y James, o tal vez, esa melodía indicaba que la novia ya se estaba acercando al altar, en ese preciso instante.

Como si ese sonido también estuviera marcando un profundo cambio en la conciencia de Edward, como un pequeño mecanismo de cuerda que lo hacía reaccionar, rompió uno de los laterales del sobre y sacó la carta que Bella le había escrito, comenzando a leerla.

"_Mi amado Edward"_ rezaba el encabezado.

–Mi amado Edward –repitió él en voz alta como si tuviese la necesidad de hacerlo para creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Sin necesidad de leer nada más y con dedos temblorosos, metió de nuevo la carta en el sobre y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su casaca, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación. Fue hasta las caballerizas y tomó el primer caballo que encontró ensillado, bajo la mirada atónita de sus criados que aguardaban silenciosos en espera de sus órdenes.

Edward no estaba para indicaciones, no había tiempo que perder. Debía impedir una boda.

* * *

**Hola!!!!**

**Lo prometido es deuda!!! Así que aquí tenéis el capítulo... y eso que muchas me habéis acusado de chantajista!!! Menos mal que no he pedido un número concreto de reviews como he visto por ahí que hacen otras autoras... si hubiera pedido, por ejemplo, 50 reviews... os hubiera tocado esperar jajaja. Pero bueno, a pesar de que pueda parecer demasiado condescendiente con vosotras como me ha dicho una amiga, he decidido no hacer el feo a las que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario y subirlo.**

**Permitidme algunas menciones especiales...**

**A Romy, suerte con sus finales. A Anju, éxito en la Uni. A Pau, arriba ese ánimo!. A Fabme, me alegro de que haya ido bien y a Vane, que se cuide mucho esa tripita!!!**

**A las otras 24 que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario... que sois fantásticas!!!! No sé si hay algún chico... si es así... es fantástico tambien XD.**

**A las 223 personas restantes (ahí es nada) que han leido y no han dicho nada... debéis agradecerle a las demás el interés que ponen en mi fic para que con sus comentarios me animen a seguir adelante. Gracias a ellas es que seguís leyéndolo ;-) Con esto no quiero ofender a nadie ni mucho menos, sólo quiero dar el mérito que se merecen a todas esas personas que me hacen felices con su comentarios, aunque me amenacen porque Edward y Bella aún no están juntos XD**

**En cuanto a eso... qué pasará? llegará nuestro Gavilán a tiempo para impedir la boda?... pase lo que pase os advierto que esto no acaba aquí, la historia no se centra sólo en ellos dos y aún queda mucho por resolver... En fin... llegará o no? hagan sus apuestas!!! jeje**

**Besos y hasta pronto!!**


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Bella observó su reflejo en el espejo, de pie frente a él y desconocía la imagen de la mujer que la miraba con ojos apagados y un halo ensombrecido a su alrededor. Sin duda era el retrato de la desdicha, la que ella misma había forjado para su propia vida. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, que, aunque fresca, ardía en su piel, marcando el sendero a las que estarían por venir… y que serían tantas…

-Bella –susurró Alice entristecida, tomando su brazo.

-No es el vestido que hubiera deseado para mi boda –le comentó como si aquello pudiera ser una fidedigna justificación a su pena.

-Ni tampoco te esperará en el altar quien tú hubieras deseado –agregó ella con suavidad, no como un reproche, sino como una aseveración a la decisión tomada, y que tanto dolía.

Otra lágrima brotó siguiendo a la anterior.

-Aún no está todo perdido –exclamó Alice de repente con incomprensible entusiasmo.

-No voy a echarme atrás ahora –negó Bella con rotundidad. –No quiero provocar a James.

-Tal vez tú no tengas que hacer nada y haya alguien que detenga ese matrimonio –sugirió con sonrisa pícara.

-Tu optimismo me duele, Alice –bajó la mirada y Alice sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho.

Bella tenía razón, era desdichada y sus comentarios no hacían otra cosa que entristecerla más, haciéndole vislumbrar una esperanza vana. Se sintió culpable por la desolación de Bella porque ella, sin embargo, no podía ser más feliz. Aún sentía el calor de los brazos de Jasper en su piel y su corazón latía emocionado al recordar cada una de sus palabras de amor y, aunque hacía escasas horas que la había acompañado a la finca confiando en que nadie notase su ausencia, deseaba con fervor volver a verlo y que la abrumara con sus besos. Sin embargo, Bella jamás sentiría eso de nuevo, no al lado de James, y lo peor de todo era que sabía lo que era el sentirse amada, teniendo la dolorosa certeza de no volver a sentirlo nunca más.

-Edward ya estará camino de Francia –la escuchó decir con voz débil. –Y yo ya debería estar camino de la iglesia –agregó con aflicción, encaminándose a la salida de la recámara, yendo Alice tras ella.

Aún no llegaban al salón cuando escucharon la incisiva voz de Victoria que se mostraba un tanto alterada.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo –le reprochaba duramente a Emmett, que estaba acompañado por Benjamin, tomando con desenfado una copa de licor y, para asombro de Bella, en bata.

-Emmett, ¿por qué no estás listo aún? –demandó su hermana sin comprender.

-Está decidido a no asistir a tu matrimonio con James –respondió Victoria por él, quien seguía deleitado en su copa de licor.

-Pero Emmett...

-Bien sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esa boda –se justificó ante su hermana. –Con esto pretendo mostrar públicamente mi desaprobación.

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo –exclamó Victoria ofendida. –Así te enemistaras irremediablemente con James.

-Ya estamos enemistados –escupió Emmett. –Y no tengo necesidad alguna de congraciarme con él acudiendo a ese matrimonio al que me he opuesto desde el primer día. Lo siento, Bella –se dirigió ahora a su hermana que lo observaba apenada.

-¿Quién me llevará al altar? –preguntó resignada. Emmett le había retirado su apoyo en el preciso instante en que ella aceptó la proposición de James y no podía esperar que diera marcha atrás ahora.

-¡Habrase visto! –bramó Victoria quien se daba por vencida y salía de la sala.

-Para mí sería un honor hacerlo –se ofreció Benjamin, apoyando así la decisión de su amigo.

-Gracias –sonrió ella con tristeza, aceptando el brazo que el joven le ofrecía.

-Bella –se puso Emmett en pié y tomó su otro brazo, deteniéndola. –No lo hagas, no cometas mi mismo error, creyendo que así me salvarás.

Bella bajó su mirada ante la acertada alegación de su hermano, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Nos vemos luego –susurró ella tragando sus lágrimas.

A pesar de que la plaza del pueblo estaba abarrotada de gente aguardando su llegada, Bella jamás se había sentido tan sola. Conforme iba adentrándose por el corredor que se abría ante ella y que llevaba a la iglesia, los comentarios y murmullos de los presentes rebotaban en sus oídos… "fíjate en su vestido", "no es su hermano quien la acompaña", "el Conde Emmett estuvo en prisión", "qué opinará el Capitán a tal desagravio"… parecía que todo el mundo tenía algo que opinar, como si ella tuviera que rendirle cuentas de sus actos porque, absurdamente, así lo creían. En la entrada, Benjamin le indicó con un gesto que se detuvieran, para poder entregarle su sable a un muchachito que hacía las veces de monaguillo; era la Casa de Dios, la fe y las palabras eran las únicas armas que allí podían entrar.

Al momento, comenzó su desfile hacia el interior y Bella se percató de algunos rostros conocidos. La servidumbre de la finca estaba colocada cerca de la puerta, dado su estatus y todos le lanzaban sonrisas de afecto y aliento. Vio a Alice, a Charlotte, a Esme acompañada por Carlisle, incluso a Rosalie, a pesar de que ese no era su lugar, sino más cerca del altar. Sin duda, su cariño por Esme le hacía olvidar las formalidades y la mirada de sus rostros le indicaba que querían compartir juntas ese momento que también les resultaba doloroso.

La música del órgano que se había iniciado con su llegada a la iglesia, continuaba acompañando sus pasos aunque se convirtió en un simple zumbido a su alrededor, escuchando únicamente el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón dentro de su pecho… y no de emoción precisamente, viendo a James esperándola al pié del altar con su sonrisa pretenciosa y llena de sarcasmo, triunfal. Por fortuna, Bella no sabía lo que un condenado sentía de camino hacia el cadalso, pero, sin duda, debía ser muy parecido a aquello; James era su guillotina personal.

La recibió tomando su mano, separándola de la de Benjamin, su última tabla de salvación y la acompañó hacia el altar, donde aguardaba el Padre Antonio. Bien pensado, no tenía derecho a lamentarse, ella había escogido su propia destrucción, aceptando a James sin luchar por Edward como debería haber hecho. Ni siquiera en su carta había ni una sola línea para evitar que él se marchara siendo ésa la despedida que le había otorgado a su amor; Edward ya debía estar cerca de la frontera, lejos de ella, algo que lamentaba profundamente.

En la lejanía resonaban como un eco extraviado las palabras del sacerdote y que se entremezclaban con sus pensamientos; Sacramento nupcial, amor, fidelidad, entrega total… todas palabras falsas, en un matrimonio falso como ése en el que no había nada sagrado, ni siquiera la intención, mientras volvían a su mente las palabras de Alice. Pero, ¿quién podía impedir esa boda? Nadie. La única persona que podía hacerlo se hallaba muy lejos de allí y ella misma, aunque pudiera contestar un simple "no quiero" a la pregunta del sacerdote, no lo haría, siendo ése su castigo por su cobardía.

Bella escuchó con amargura como el Padre Antonio pronunciaba en ese instante "¿hay alguien que conozca algún impedimento para que se celebre este enlace?". Y era una ironía porque todos allí sabían porqué se casaba con James, razón que de por sí ya era un impedimento, aunque nadie se atreviera a alzar la voz para responder, ni ella misma.

-Yo, Padre –resonó una voz tras ella mientras un gran murmullo de asombro se levantaba entre los asistentes.

A Bella se le heló la sangre. Era increíble como su propia desesperación le jugaba tan mala pasada, tanto que habría jurado que era la voz de Edward la que acababa de escuchar.

Fue cuando escuchó mascullar entre dientes a James pronunciando su nombre con rabia cuando ella giró su rostro para encontrarlo de frente, a él, a Edward. Ni aún así creyó que aquello fuera posible; ésa debía ser la visión de una aparición que acudía a torturarla.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, Marqués? –espetó James, sacando a Bella de su ensoñación. Edward estaba allí, realmente, y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro conforme caminaba hacia ella le llevaba una esperanza que casi no se atrevía a sentir.

-Responder a la pregunta del sacerdote –respondió Edward con suficiencia.

-Si pensáis impedir mi matrimonio –le advirtió echando mano de su sable y recordando en ese instante que se veía desprovisto de él.

-Eso mismo –admitió Edward con sonrisa torcida antes de dirigirse hacia Bella que lo miraba llena de asombro y confusión.

-Esto me ha traído hasta ti –sacó la carta del bolsillo de su casaca y confundiendo aún más a la muchacha. Jamás había imaginado que aquello hubiera podido retenerlo de algún modo, más bien, todo lo contrario.

-¿La has leído? –consiguió preguntar mientras él recorría el último paso que le llevaba hasta ella. Bella sintió su aroma, tan conocido y tan extrañado y que invadía sus sentidos, como antaño.

-No -reconoció él. Bella lo miró atónita. –Mi amado Edward –susurró él entonces. –Escribiste mi amado Edward. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Pero…

-¿Me amas, Bella? –la agarró por los hombros. –Es lo único que necesito saber sin que me importe lo que haya pasado o pueda pasar. Dime que me amas como yo te amo a ti.

–Por más que lo intenté jamás podré dejar de amarte –recitó con un hilo de voz aquellas mismas palabras que una vez Edward le dijera.

-Entonces no te cases –le pidió apoyando su frente en la suya. –No te unas a otro hombre que no sea yo.

-Edward –suspiró ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Te lo suplico –añadió con voz quebrada, enjugando su llanto con sus dedos. –Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo y que incluso merezco un castigo por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir pero créeme que estar alejado de ti es una condena peor que la muerte y que ya no soy capaz de resistir. Por favor, Bella –pronunció tembloroso. –Si es verdad que me amas, prefiero dejar de existir a perderte.

Bella se hundió por un momento en las profundas lagunas verdes de sus ojos, tanto que había extrañado el mirarse en ellos, hasta que una gris sombra los cubrió, tal vez debido a su prolongado silencio. Pero es que, habría necesitado una eternidad para poder expresar todo lo que sentía en ese preciso segundo. Así que, simplemente alzó sus manos hasta su nuca y estrelló sus labios contra lo suyos, lanzando Edward un suspiro de alivio mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso al rumor de la gente que se escuchaba a su alrededor. Todo el temor sentido de camino a esa iglesia ante la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde o de que ella lo rechazara se diluyó ante el calor de los labios de Bella y respiró de su aliento, llenándose de la certeza de su amor por él y disfrutando de ese grandioso sentimiento de volver a tenerla, aunque por menos tiempo del que habría deseado al escuchar el carraspeo del Padre Antonio y que los instaba a separarse.

-Imagino que esto quiere decir que no deberíamos proseguir con la ceremonia –anunció el sacerdote.

-Así es –sonrió Bella enrojecida.

-¿Qué burla es ésta? –bramó James quien se había mantenido al margen hasta el último momento.

-Lo siento Capitán pero no puedo casarme con vos.

-Isabella, no olvides que la vida de tu hermano depende de mí –aseveró tomándola bruscamente por un brazo.

-Soltadla –se interpuso Edward. –Y dejad vuestras amenazas para otro momento.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? –lo cogió por las solapas de su casaca.

-No en la Casa del Señor –intervino el Padre Antonio.

-Ni aquí, ni ahora –pronunció Edward deshaciéndose de su agarre. –Ya habrá tiempo para vuestras bravuconadas. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Dicho esto y haciendo una burlesca reverencia, tomó la mano de Bella y la sacó de allí, dejando a James enrojecido por la rabia, pero recibiendo una sonrisa de aceptación por parte de Carlisle y Esme cuando pasaron por su lado.

-Por favor, espérame en el palacio –le pidió Edward a su amigo, tras lo que abandonaron la iglesia. Su caballo aguardaba allí así que ayudó a Bella a montar para hacerlo luego él, colocándose tras ella y saliendo al galope.

Bella no preguntó dónde la llevaba, no era necesario, habría ido con él a cualquier lugar con tal de sentirlo cerca pero pronto reconoció el camino por el que se dirigían. El murmullo del agua los recibió al llegar a aquella cascada que había sido testigo tantas veces de su amor y, todavía en silencio, Edward descendió del caballo, tomándola de la cintura. Bella aún no terminaba de poner los pies en el suelo cuando los labios de Edward se encontraron con los suyos, para besarla casi con desesperación. Pero no era sólo la necesidad de él la que había en ese beso porque la de ella también se enredaba con la suya, entre sus bocas. Devoraron sus labios hundiendo sus dedos en su piel y sus cabellos, sintiendo la proximidad de sus cuerpos y sus caricias y embriagándose con su aliento hasta arrebatárselo, obligándose a separarse con la respiración entrecortada.

-Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando –musitó Bella.

-Perdón por haber tardado tanto –la apoyó contra su pecho.

-Aún no entiendo cómo –reconoció ella. –Si realmente hubieras leído mi carta tal vez no estarías aquí.

-¿En ella me dices que no me amas? –la separó de él para que lo mirara.

-No –negó. –Pero era… -titubeó –una despedida.

Edward suspiró hondamente y volvió a acogerla en su pecho.

-¿La leerías para mí? –le sugirió.

-Ahora ya no tienen sentido mis palabras –discrepó ella.

-De igual modo quiero saber qué motivo te hacía alejarte de mí a pesar de amarme como me amas –insistió él. –Ahí están mis culpas y quiero escucharlas de ti.

-Está bien –accedió finalmente.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta un árbol, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y colocando a Bella en su regazo, tras lo que le entregó la misiva. Descansó su mejilla en su cabello y cerró los ojos para escuchar el fluir de sus palabras.

_Mi amado Edward._

_Querría empezar esta carta diciendo que éste es el resultado de una trampa en la que nos envolvió el destino, sería fácil, incluso cómodo, dejarse embaucar por esa justificación y, tal vez hubo un tiempo en que pudo servirme de consuelo, mas ya no es así._

_Debo ser sincera y admitir mi falta, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender lo nuestro y luchar por ti, incluso contra ti. Porque sé que hay verdades que duelen y mentiras que ennegrecen el alma pero hay silencios mortales y los míos nos han llevado a esto, por no decir una palabra a tiempo o dejar de escuchar otras._

_Ya todo eso quedó atrás. Mañana me uniré a James y todo tendrá un fin, no el que hubiera deseado, pero sí el que he escogido. No me servirá para ser feliz, para eso debería salvar este abismo tan inmenso que ahora nos separa y que ya es imposible flanquear, pero que me hará recordar lo errores cometidos y que un día conocí la dicha. Trataré de buscar consuelo en la idea de que así ayudo a Emmett, aunque sea un mero espejismo y confío en que a ti te ayude a rehacer tu vida._

_Sí, Edward, ciertamente deseo que seas feliz, aunque viviré el resto de mis días odiando a la mujer que lo haga y odiándome a mí misma por no ser yo. Pero sé que no puedo serlo, debo dejar de aferrarme a algo que ya está condenado y dejarte ir. _

_Márchate, Edward, y no mires atrás creyendo que dejas algo en el camino. Mira hacia adelante, por los dos._

_Bella._

-Sólo te refieres a tus culpas las cuales desconozco –dijo Edward. –Y soy yo el que no ha luchado por nosotros, deberías odiarme por todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

-Ya deberías saber que no puedo odiarte –musitó ella. –Y sigo sin entender que extraña ventura ha hecho que vuelvas a buscarme. Dices que ha sido esta carta pero si no la habías leído…

-Me he pasado la noche en vela con ella entre mis manos, sin atreverme a abrirla –le confesó, –temiendo todo el odio y el rencor que destilarían de su tinta, convencido de tu desprecio hacia mí, sobre todo, después de lo que viste con Tanya. Sin embargo, no me preguntes el porqué, cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, rasgué el sobre y comencé a leer. Sólo leí tres palabras de esta nota, Bella –señaló el pliego, -las únicas tres palabras que podrían hacerme reaccionar.

-¿El encabezado? –se extrañó ella.

-Es mucho más que eso –negó él. –Era la convicción de que me seguías amando, quería creer que así era, y si a pesar de todo era cierto, ya no me importaría nada más. No me importa nada más –tomó su mejilla. –Si te tengo a ti, ya no hay más que pueda necesitar, el resto deja de tener sentido incluso puedo llegar a olvidar todo, por ti, si tú me lo pides. Bella, dime que te quedarás conmigo.

-Mientras lo quieras tú –le susurró.

-Entonces por el resto de mis días –murmuró antes de volver a besarla. Viviría unido a sus labios sin separarse de ellos jamás.

-¿Por qué afirmas que tu matrimonio con James ayudaría a tu hermano? –recordó sus palabras y las del Capitán en la iglesia.

-No se ha cansado de advertirme que tiene su vida en sus manos –le aclaró ella.

-No lo he visto en la iglesia –puntualizó.

-Siempre ha estado en contra de esta boda y lo que James te dijo de que él le había ofrecido mi mano a cambio de…

-Ya sé que es mentira –admitió con pesar. –Siento mucho no haber confiado en ti, hay tanto por lo que me debes perdonar.

-Yo también fui una estúpida al aceptar ese matrimonio –admitió ella.

-Entiendo que hayas querido ayudar a Emmett…

-No fue sólo por eso –se mordió el labio. –Fue un arrebato de celos y despecho al verte con Tanya.

-No pasó nada, Bella –tomó su rostro con ambas manos. –Te juro que nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros.

-Ya lo sé –lo calmó ella. –Carlisle me lo dijo hace un par de días.

-¿Carlisle? –la miró extrañado.

-Vino a hablar conmigo –asintió. –Y aclaramos ésa entre muchas otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó con suspicacia.

Bella hizo una pausa y entreabrió la boca para hablar, suspirando sonoramente en su lugar.

-No tengo el valor para decírtelo –reconoció finalmente. –Ya dudaste de mi palabra una vez y no podría volver a soportarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –inquirió. –¿Tiene que ver con las verdades no dichas que nombrabas en tu nota?

-Cambiemos de tema, por favor –pidió temerosa. –Acabo de recuperarte y siento que vas a volver a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-No voy a desaparecer –aseveró él con seguridad. –Te amo y confío en ti. Puedo escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme.

-Esto no –negó ella. –Y sinceramente prefiero que sea Carlisle quien lo haga.

-Pero…

-Tengo miedo, Edward.

-De acuerdo –accedió al fin. –Si no me equivoco, ya habrá llegado al palacio –añadió levantándose, haciendo lo mismo Bella, que se mostraba más pálida que de costumbre. Edward tomó su mano tirando hacia él y atrapó sus labios. Muy serio debía ser el asunto al que se refería Bella pero él no había mentido al decir que no le importaba lo demás. Sólo existía ella y ese calor que infundía a su corazón su simple cercanía. Había sido un loco al creer que podía vivir lejos de ella, necesitaba sus besos como el aire para respirar.

-Dime que pase lo que pase no me vas a abandonar –le pidió ella en un susurro.

-Jamás. Sería como arrancarme la vida y cree lo que te digo por que es lo que he sufrido todos estos días –confesó antes de darle un último beso.

Cuando llegaron al Palacio D'Arimburgo, Carlisle y Esme aguardaban en el jardín, acudiendo a su encuentro en cuanto los vieron desmontar.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –abrazó Carlisle al muchacho, mientras Esme hacía lo mismo con Bella.

-Me alegra que hayáis recapacitado, ambos –señaló Esme. –Puede que no os espere un camino fácil pero debéis recorrerlo juntos.

-Yo os agradezco vuestro apoyo y el esfuerzo por querer hacernos entender que estábamos equivocados –repuso Edward. –Por eso mismo, me atrevo a pedirte algo –se dirigió a Carlisle.

-Tú dirás –asintió él.

-Al parecer, hay algo que debería saber y que Bella no se atreve a contarme ¿tan grave es? –quiso saber.

-Edward –vaciló. –Tal vez no es el momento.

-No, Carlisle –lo cortó Esme. –Si quiere saber está en todo su derecho, él más que nadie.

-Tú también lo sabes –supuso Edward.

-Carlisle se enteró por mí, yo viví aquello –afirmó.

-Esme…

Edward alzó su mano pidiéndole a Carlisle que no insistiera. Estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Entonces, prefiero que lo hagas tú –prosiguió.

-Muy bien, pero será mejor que tomemos asiento –señaló uno de los bancos del jardín.

Y así fue como, finalmente, Edward tuvo el real conocimiento del pasado de su madre y sus crímenes. Realmente le horrorizaba pensar en que clase de mujer habido sido su madre siendo cierto todo aquello… qué engañado había estado y cuánto dolía aquella verdad, entendiendo el temor de Bella a su reacción.

-Muchos en Vilastagno vivieron aquello –concluía Esme. –Puedes preguntarles si quieres.

-No pongo en duda tus palabras –negó Edward, mientras se enjugaba una fugaz lágrima de su mejilla. –Pero era mi madre y yo…

-Edward, no te tortures –posó Carlisle una mano en su hombro. –Es comprensible que te sientas confundido. Yo he visto como Alexandra se desvivía por ti, lo que no concuerda con el retrato que Esme acaba de hacerte de ella, pero todo lo que te ha dicho es cierto.

-Y si todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿cómo he venido a enterarme ahora? Michael, Peter, el resto de los hombres…

-Porque los pecados de tu madre no son los tuyos y ellos jamás te juzgarían por eso –apuntó Esme. –Por Dios, Edward, eres El Gavilán. Has luchado con ellos en busca de justicia y libertad contra los franceses y eso poco tiene que ver con el alma oscura de tu madre. Discúlpame –dijo inmediatamente. –No quiero herirte.

-No, Esme –negó cerrando los ojos. –Aunque me duela en lo más profundo tengo que aceptar que mi madre fue una… asesina –desvió su mirada hacia Bella. –Intentó matarte –afirmó tratando de contener las lágrimas, -y si no hubiera sido por Emmett…

-Edward, por favor –acarició su mejilla.

-Ahora entiendo todo, su odio hacia a mí, su insistencia por separarnos… pero es que yo no sabía –trató de justificarse.

-Nosotros creíamos que sí, hasta que Carlisle nos sacó de nuestro error –lo tranquilizó ella.

-¿Emmett también?

-Yo se lo dije cuando me enteré –le confirmó.

-¿Y qué opina? –preguntó con cierto temor.

-Soy su única hermana y no ha querido acompañarme al altar –le recordó. –Ese es uno de los muchos motivos por el que no quería que me casara con James, porque sabe que te amo y no quería que cometiera ese terrible error.

-Ese maldito –apretó los puños poniéndose en pie. -Él también lo sabía –masculló. –Ahora comprendo uno de sus tantos incisivos comentarios la mañana en que murió mi madre. Sabía que Emmett podría ser inocente pero aprovechó las circunstancias para sacar provecho. Así es como impone ese bellaco la ley.

-Temo que mande a mi hermano de nuevo a prisión –alegó Bella atormentada.

-Pero Emmett lo hizo para salvarte –argumentó Edward.

-No es un reproche, Edward –intervino Carlisle, -pero tú no lo creíste en su momento y pediste que lo investigaran.

-Se supone que el caso está cerrado –apuntó él.

-Y James puede reabrirlo cuando quiera, como si no lo conocieras –refutó Carlisle.

-Puedo pedir que se retiren los cargos –propuso el joven.

-No lo aceptará, alegando conflicto de intereses o que quieres vanagloriarte con tu futuro cuñado –negó Esme.

-Pues algo hay que hacer contra ese cobarde –se desesperó él. –En verdad no quiero que Emmett pague las consecuencias de mis errores.

-Por desgracia no hubo testigos –lamentó Carlisle.

-Mi madre se llevó sus secretos y malas intenciones a la tumba –se dejó caer en el banco, casi derrotado.

-Un segundo –dijo Carlisle pensativo, como si estuviera buscando algo en algún rincón recóndito de su mente. –Joseph dijo algo parecido. "_Los secretos de mi señora quedaron enterrados con ella"_

-¿En qué estás pensando? –lo miró Esme con recelo.

-Edward, ya sé que parece una locura –se puso en pie lleno de inquietud, -pero varias veces vi a Joseph rondando la tumba de tu madre y que actuaba de forma muy extraña, y ese comentario…

-No puedes tomarlo al pie de la letra –se alarmó él.

-Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo –sentenció. –Acompañadme.

Aquello era tan siniestro como una novela de terror. Atónitos, vieron como Carlisle cogía la pala de uno de los jardineros y se dirigía a la tumba de Alexandra, tan decidido que Edward no fue capaz de disuadirlo.

Carlisle no sabía por donde empezar, pero si tenía razón en sus sospechas, dudaba que Joseph lo hubiera enterrado a mucha profundidad. La tierra aún no estaba del todo seca, así que no fue difícil escarbar en la superficie, no tardando en encontrar lo que buscaba, en forma de pequeño cofre. Lo tomó y se dirigió a Edward, ofreciéndoselo y recibiéndolo él con el rictus contraído.

Al abrirlo encontró una delicada daga y una nota. Con gesto contrito le devolvió el cuchillo y el cofre a Carlisle y abrió el pliego, reconociendo la letra de su madre al instante y comenzando a leer en voz alta.

_Mi adorado Edward,_

_Eres lo que más amo en esta vida, más cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y muy a mi pesar, para cuando leas estas palabras mías ya te habré perdido para siempre._

_Sin embargo, también te habré salvado del más terrible error que podrías cometer en tu vida al casarte con Isabella Ranieri. Es la única cosa que ya puedo hacer por ti._

_Jamás podría permitir que la sangre de los D'Arimburgo se mezclara con la de esa maldita familia._

_Jamás habría permitido que tú te casaras con la hija de Reneé, la mujer que más he odiado y, que a través de ese matrimonio habría obtenido su victoria desde su tumba. _

_Deberá pasar por encima de la mía antes de conseguirlo._

_He probado todos los medios, he hecho todo lo que está en mi mano, pero ella está ahora contigo en tu habitación, en tu lecho y no me dejas más opción._

_Yo, Alexandra D'Arimburgo mato a Isabella Ranieri por ti, hijo mío para liberarte de la maldición de su familia y su sangre para siempre._

Edward arrugó la carta entre sus manos, habiéndosele clavado cada una de aquellas palabras en su corazón de forma fatal, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Aun habiendo creído todo lo que le había narrado Esme, aquello lo superaba todo con creces. Su madre había sido un ser maligno, un monstruo.

-Edward –se le acercó Carlisle.

-Dejadme a solas con Bella –les pidió. –Luego iré a hablar con Emmett.

-Te esperamos aquí –asintió él, comprensivo.

Él y Esme hicieron ademán de marcharse pero Edward lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Gracias –le dijo. –Por todo.

Carlisle le sonrió a modo de respuesta tras lo que tomó la mano de Esme para dirigirse juntos al interior del palacio. Con las lágrimas aún brotando de sus ojos. Edward cayó sobre sus rodillas, apoyando su rostro en el vientre de Bella mientras se abrazaba a ella.

-Pero Edward…

-Lo siento tanto –sollozó él. –No sé cómo pedirte que me perdones.

Bella se arrodilló frente a él quedando a su altura.

-No tienes porqué disculparte –trató de consolarlo. –Tú no tienes culpa alguna de lo que hizo tu madre.

-Pero yo no creí en ti, te traté de la peor manera llevado por ese dolor que me cegaba –insistió.

-No sabías nada, Edward –lo disuadió. –Entendí que era normal que no me hubieras creído cuando te dije que tu madre había intentado matarme. Y aún así decidí dejarte marchar. Como ves, yo también tengo mucho que reprocharme.

-No –negó él sacudiendo la cabeza. –Mi madre hizo mucho daño a tu familia. Entiendo que no quieras estar con alguien como yo.

-¿Con alguien como tú? –le cuestionó ella. –Te refieres a alguien maravilloso ¿no?

-Por favor, Bella –exclamó torturado.

–Tú no has hecho nada –tomó su rostro para que lo mirara. –Te amo, Edward y hace un momento me aseguraste que no me ibas a abandonar, pasara lo que pasara –le recordó. –Que este maldito e infundado sentimiento de culpa no te aleje de mí, Edward. Te lo pido.

Edward le respondió de la única manera que fue capaz, besándola con afán. Bella tenía razón. A pesar de su vergüenza y esa culpabilidad que sentía, no podía perder la oportunidad de ser feliz, y más cuando a punto había estado de escapársele de las manos. Tal vez hubieran críticas, incluso alguien podría juzgarlo, censurarlo por los crímenes de su madre, pero al diablo con todos ellos. La única opinión que le importaba era la de Bella y en ese instante estaba entre sus brazos, entregada a sus besos y sus caricias y amándolo con locura, del mismo modo que la amaba él.

-Tengo que hablar con tu hermano –dijo sobre sus labios.

-Yo ya le expliqué –le rebatió ella. –No es necesario que lo hagas.

-Pero necesito pedirle formalmente tu mano en matrimonio –susurró volviendo a perderse en sus labios.

.

.

.

Michael maldijo al cielo. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido aquello? Sostuvo las riendas de su caballo para echar la vista atrás, nadie le seguía, volviendo a respirar con alivio, alivio que se vio desplazado por la rabia.

Esos malditos franceses.

Todo estaba dispuesto, o eso creía. Habían salido a caballo desde el refugio y se adentraron en el bosque, hacia el pueblo, hacia la iglesia. El plan era aguardar a la salida de los novios. Todos los ciudadanos estarían allí felicitando a los novios y esa confusión los ayudaría y, por otra parte, los soldados franceses estarían demasiado ocupados celebrando como para esperar su ataque.

Pero esos bastardos ni siquiera les permitieron salir del bosque. En un recodo del camino Laurent con algunos hombres aguardaban por ellos, comenzando a disparar en cuanto los vieron y corriendo ellos a refugiarse tras los árboles.

-¡Te lo dije! –le había reprochado Peter.

-¿Pero cómo iba a sospechar que nos iban a estar esperando? –se había defendido Michael.

-El Gavilán lo habría sabido. Él conocía a James.

A partir de ese momento, él y el resto de hombres se batieron en retirada, desplegándose por todo el bosque, esquivando las balas de los franceses y aprovechando su conocimiento de aquellos abruptos senderos para evitar que los soldados los siguieran.

Supuso que todos habían regresado de una forma u otra a la seguridad de sus casas, y se habrían unido a la celebración de la boda como si nada hubiera pasado, pero él sentía demasiada rabia en su interior como para actuar con dicha hipocresía.

Dirigió los pasos de su caballo al refugio y buscó en la casa una jarra de vino, para sentarse después en un tronco, cerca de la extinta hoguera de la noche anterior. Dio un gran trago y dejó la jarra en el suelo, tras lo que se quitó la máscara que aún portaba en su rostro, la de Edward, la de El Gavilán. Observó aquel pedazo de tela que, con tan poco, significaba tanto, un símbolo, que él había querido salvaguardar, sin conseguirlo.

No podía engañarse, había creído poder estar a la altura, convencido de que Edward no era el único que podía llevar aquella máscara con orgullo. Había querido demostrar al resto de hombres que era igual de válido que él y casi los había llevado a la muerte, de la forma más estúpida por su ambición y su inconsciencia, en un plan improvisado y fallido, como había sido.

Tomó de nuevo la jarra y, antes de llevarla a su boca, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y, después, sólo oscuridad…

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo.**

**Sí, ya he decidido volver. Me ha sentado muy bien este descanso para recuperarme físicamente y aunque espiritualmente no estoy bien del todo, creo que ya es hora de volver a la normalidad. No quiero pensar en ello, es absurdo y dañino empezar a cavilar sobre cómo habría sido ese niño si mi embarazo no se hubiera malogrado. Pasó porque así lo quiso Dios o la Madre Naturaleza y, si mi destino es ser madre, lo seré algún día, en eso confío.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de vosotras vuestras muestras de apoyo y cariño; los mails, pm, mensajes en facebook y msn, incluso los reviews que le habéis dejado a Anju, quien me hizo el favor de avisaros, y que ella me ha hecho llegar en vuestro nombre. Gracias de todo corazón.**

**Supuestamente, debería haber actualizado Sizigia, pero quería obsequiaros con este capítulo que sé que muchas esperabais. Al final nuestro Edward llegó a tiempo, pero no creaís que aquí termina el fic, aún quedan cosas en el tintero ¿o pensáis que James se va a quedar tan tranquilo? Y con lo de Michael parece que la cosa se complica ¿no? ¿Qué opináis?  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias de nuevo por vuestra paciencia y compresión, sobre todo por el apoyo. Como siempre, los comentarios son más que bien recibidos.**

**Besos!**


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25

En la soledad de aquella iglesia, James apoyó las manos sobre el mármol del altar, hundiendo sus dedos en el fino tejido inmaculado que lo cubría y tensando sus brazos al sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Enredó la tela en sus puños, apretando con fuerza, sus nudillos casi blancos de la tensión. Había creído tenerlo todo bajo su control; sabía de las intenciones de Edward de dejar aquellas tierras despejando así de su panorama cualquier impedimento para esa boda, incluso creyó en la predisposición de Bella, aleccionada por él y su chantaje, de acuerdo, pero a sabiendas de que no pondría jamás la vida de su propio hermano en peligro. Bella se hubiera casado con él, la habría conseguido, había estado a un paso, hasta que ese maldito había decidido interrumpir la ceremonia... con gusto lo habría matado. Y Bella no había dudado ni un instante en irse con él. Lo pagaría, ambos lo pagarían. Esa osadía le costaría la vida a Emmett y en la conciencia de ambos quedaría y, por lo poco que conocía de sus espíritus, ninguno de los dos viviría tranquilo con aquella culpabilidad en su alma. Aunque no lo satisfacía del todo, al menos eso les impediría ser felices, convirtiéndose en una postrera venganza.

-Capitán -escuchó la voz de Victoria tras él.

-Deseo estar solo -respondió con voz dura sin ni siquiera moverse.

-Entiendo vuestra rabia...

-Vos no entendéis nada -ahora sí giró su rostro para mirarla, con las facciones endurecidas y los ojos llenos de rabia.

-Esa estúpida -trató de congraciarse con él.

-¿Y vos estáis sorda? -volteó de nuevo la vista hacia el altar. -¡Quiero que os marchéis! -bramó tirando con fuerza de aquel tejido que cubría la piedra, lanzando todos los útiles para la infructífera ceremonia al suelo, resonando como un estruendo en las paredes de la iglesia.

Luego dio un paso hacia Victoria quien, atemorizada, trataba de no parecerlo, alzando su barbilla y sosteniendo con gran esfuerzo su fulminante mirada.

-Decidle a vuestro marido que se prepare -reverberó la voz de James como lacerante eco.

No le hizo falta nada más para comprender. Sin atreverse siquiera a pestañear, Victoria giró sobre sus pasos para salir de la iglesia, siguiéndola James con tensa lentitud. Salía del edificio cuando Jasper fue a su encuentro.

-Capitán...

-No ha muerto nadie -lo atajó con dureza, -así que no necesito condolencias.

Jasper asintió bajando su rostro, simulando su alivio, liberado de la obligación de confortarlo sin deseo alguno de hacerlo.

-Dispone a los hombres. Vamos al Palacio Ranieri -le ordenó James con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, hacia la carroza de Victoria que se perdía en el camino.

Cuando Emmett, desde el ventanal de la biblioteca, la vio aparecer por la entrada de la finca sintió un escalofrío. Dio un tirón a la cadena de su reloj sacándolo del bolsillo de su casaca para comprobar la hora; era demasiado pronto. Había decidido permanecer allí durante toda aquella jornada festiva, no queriendo ser partícipe en ningún momento de aquella celebración, pero que no se viera ni rastro de ningún invitado le llamaba la atención. Sólo habían vuelto los trabajadores de la finca y de eso ya hacía un buen rato. Algo estaba sucediendo por lo que se dirigió hacia el salón para acudir al encuentro de Victoria.

-¡Que saquen todo lo que estaba preparado para este matrimonio! -le escuchaba gritarle a Charlotte. -No quiero ver nada.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? -preguntó el joven entrando en la estancia. -¿Dónde está Bella?

-¿Por dónde quieres que comience? -inquirió ella mordaz.

Emmett la miró lleno de impaciencia.

-Presumo que tu queridísima hermana está en estos instantes en el Palacio D'Arimburgo, después de que se la llevara su gran amor -comenzó a explicarle, llenas sus palabras de desprecio.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Emmett exasperado.

-Es que es increíble -negaba ella con la cabeza. -Edward irrumpió en la iglesia llevándose a Bella con él -espetó con rabia, -en plena ceremonia, frente al propio Capitán James.

-¡Alabado sea Dios! -exclamó Emmett de repente, alzando exageradamente sus brazos hacia el cielo.

-¡Emmett, por favor! -se indignó Victoria.

-Contra todo y contra todos, como tiene que ser -continuó Emmett, ignorándola, apretando los puños con gesto triunfal. -¡Y yo que no he querido asistir a la iglesia me he perdido el mejor espectáculo de toda mi vida! -se lamentó.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -le reprendió ella. -James viene hacia aquí para arrestarte. Cuando termines esta escena patética ten la cortesía de explicarme qué vas a hacer para impedirlo, porque está furioso...

-Que James haga lo que crea oportuno -la encaró con firmeza. -Lo importante es que Bella sea feliz. Eso es todo lo que importa.

-¿Y tu esposa? -se dio por ofendida.

-Victoria, puedo luchar contra un hombre noble, de hombre a hombre, pero no puedo evitar la venganza de un criminal con el poder de James -se defendió él.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó llena de impotencia.

-Aceptaré lo que él decida -se encogió él de hombros.

-Te estás destruyendo por el capricho de una muchachita y, de paso, me estás sacrificando a mí -le reprochó casi al borde de las lágrimas, ya no de pesar, si no de cólera. Por culpa de aquella estúpida todo se le estaba escurriendo de las manos, como fina arena entre los dedos.

-Yo no estoy sacrificando nada ni a nadie, Victoria -tensó Emmett su mandíbula. -Me estoy comportando como un hermano, como un hombre.

-Hombres como tú me asustan -ironizó ella. -No sabéis hacer otra cosa que no sea hablar del "honor" y del "deber" -lo miró con desdén. -¿Y el respeto hacia una esposa?

-Tienes razón -habló con su mismo sarcasmo. -Los hombres como yo conocen pocas palabras, y muchas veces se equivocan. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente entienden, nada puede detenerlos, nada.

-Conde -la suave voz de Alice los interrumpió. -Un regimiento francés se acerca a la entrada -le informó con gesto compungido, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Tranquila -caminó hacia ella y tomó su mejilla. -Todo saldrá bien.

La joven asintió, tratando de serenarse.

-Vamos -le susurró.

-¿A dónde? -inquirió Victoria a sus espaldas.

-Me crees más cobarde de lo que yo pensaba -le sonrió con amargura.

Con la frente erguida caminó hacia la salida, escuchando los pasos de las dos mujeres tras él. Decir que no tenía miedo hubiera sido mentir, sabía que su vida estaba a merced de James. Si lo fuera a someter a un juicio justo podría tener alguna posibilidad, pero James se creía en posesión de la justicia y la ley, y, con toda seguridad, las aplicaría a su antojo. Vincent y su triste final acudieron a su memoria de forma inevitable, aunque, no sólo el recorrido de aquel filo hacia su cuerpo que sesgó su vida, sino el espíritu de lucha que sobrevivió en él hasta el último segundo de su aliento. Eso era lo que debía perdurar sobre todo lo demás, el hecho de luchar por lo que era justo era lo más importante, y no dejarse avasallar por un déspota como James era un buen motivo. Además, por qué no, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Estaba cumpliendo con la promesa que le hiciera a Renée de proteger a Bella y parecía haberlo conseguido. Sólo lamentaba no ser libre el tiempo suficiente para ver a Rosalie y besarla por última vez.

Alcanzó la escalinata de salida cuando, al pie de ella vio el regimiento al que había hecho referencia Alice, liderado por James y Jasper. Con mirada impávida, descendió hasta ellos.

-Veo que ya estáis preparado -rió el Capitán desmontando de su caballo. -Y pensar que a vuestra hermana le ha faltado tan poco para salvaros de la guillotina -se mofó caminando hasta él.

-¿Poco? -le sonrió Emmett lleno de seguridad. -Tal vez yo he amado mucho más a mi hermana de que lo que decíais amarla vos.

James lo miró de pies a cabeza, tratando de no responder a su provocación. Simplemente, le hizo un gesto lleno de satisfacción a un brigada para que le pusiera las esposas. Sin embargo, Emmett le ofreció sus muñecas por cuenta propia, provocándolo aún más.

-Condesa -quiso dirigir su ira a Victoria, quien lo observaba detrás de Emmett. -¿No le dais el beso de despedida a vuestro esposo?

Emmett rió quedamente y, sin esperar una respuesta que jamás llegaría, comenzó a caminar hacia un brigada que esperaba por él con las riendas de un caballo.

-¡Deteneos, James! -la voz de Edward sobresaltó a todos los presentes. En ese instante llegaba al galope, acompañado de Bella.

-¿Vos también queréis brindarle el último saludo al Conde Emmett? -lo ignoró James.

-Liberadlo inmediatamente -exigió mientras desmontaba. -Dijo la verdad cuando aseguró haber matado a mi madre para salvar a su hermana. Eso, según tengo entendido, se llama legítima defensa y yo estoy dispuesto a testimoniar a su favor en cualquier tribunal.

Una desagradable risotada escapó de la garganta de James.

-Sí, claro -lo miró con desprecio, recordando su reciente afrenta. -Ahora que queréis entrar en la familia, no recordáis la justicia que me pedisteis por la infame muerte de vuestra madre.

-No tengo tiempo para vuestra vulgaridad -lo miró Edward con altivez. -Esta carta está escrita por mi madre -agregó sacando la misiva del interior de su casaca. -Es una confesión de su puño y letra; quería matar a Bella -aclaró ante la mirada atónita de James, quien la desplegaba.

Conforme la vista de James se paseaba por aquellas líneas, sus facciones se iban crispando.

-Como veis está manuscrita y firmada por ella misma -se regocijó Edward con sonrisa torcida. -Hay documentos en mi palacio con los que podréis cotejar su escritura si aún no estáis satisfecho. Aunque, tal vez lo que os falte sea el coraje para aceptarlo.

James le lanzó una mirada iracunda, devolviéndole el pliego de forma desdeñosa.

-Aquí culmina vuestro chantaje, Capitán -sentenció con gran seguridad Bella, acercándose a su hermano.

James temblaba de la ira y la impotencia. Nada podía hacer ante aquello. Era consciente de que se había excedido en su trato hacia Emmett tratándose de un noble como era pero no le había preocupado, habiéndose podido excusar alegando la necesidad de profundizar en la investigación por falta de pruebas en caso de alguna llamada de atención por parte de sus superiores, pero con aquella carta...

-Suéltalo -siseó mirando a Jasper, quien obedeció de inmediato, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que luchaba por escapar de sus labios.

Incapaz de soportar su cólera, y sin esperar que el Teniente concluyera su orden, James montó en su caballo y salió al galope, seguido de sus soldados.

-Enhorabuena, Conde -murmuró Jasper.

Emmett palmeó su hombro, agradeciendo su sinceridad.

-Creo que vos y yo debemos hablar -se dirigió entonces a Edward, indicándole con un gesto que lo acompañase al interior del palacio. -Adiós, Teniente -se despidió de Jasper, quien, a su vez, inclinaba su cabeza.

Estaba ya el joven a punto de montar cuando Alice se acercó a él con rapidez. Con cierta cautela, la joven miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que todos habían entrado y de que no había nadie más cerca, tras lo que se alzó sobre sus puntillas y depositó un rápido beso en labios de Jasper, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Te espero en el bosque -le susurró él con complicidad.

-Está bien -accedió ella con una gran sonrisa, -pero deja que primero me asegure de que no necesitan nada. Esme aún no ha regresado.

Jasper asintió y, a continuación, montó mientras Alice volvía a la escalinata para subirla casi a la carrera. Se dirigió al salón y, al entrar, encontró en mitad de la estancia a Emmett, Bella y Edward, todos a excepción de Victoria que se había sentado en un butacón un tanto alejada de la escena, observándola con tediosa desgana.

-Alice, que traigan el mejor licor -le pidió Emmett. -La ocasión lo amerita, ¿verdad? -se dirigió ahora a Edward. -De sobra está decir que habéis salvado mi vida y la de mi hermana.

-La fortuna ha hecho que encontremos la carta de mi madre a tiempo -quiso Edward restarse méritos.

-Pero de igual modo habrías declarado a favor de mi hermano -lo secundó Bella.

-Os lo agradezco profundamente -insistió Emmett.

-Sólo he hecho lo que creía justo -bajó Edward su mirada, avergonzado. -Yo os debo una disculpa aunque sé que no bastará para resarcir el daño que he hecho, o el que hizo en su día mi madre.

-En cuanto a vuestras faltas -posó Emmett su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto conciliador, -habéis hecho más que suficiente para compensarlas y, en cuanto a las de vuestra madre, no son vuestras para que tengáis que pagar por ellas.

-Mi madre... -murmuró Edward con la mirada borrosa. -Yo la amé muchísimo, pero creo que, a veces, el amor no es suficiente para perdonar.

-Yo, en cambio, opino que sí -intervino Bella, acercándose a él. -El amor es necesario precisamente para eso.

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, lleno de alivio. Bella le estaba entregando ese perdón, el que le liberaría de toda esa culpa, permitiéndole ser feliz, a su lado. Inclinó su cabeza para besar su frente pero los hizo separarse el carraspeo de Emmett quien sonreía divertido al ver el rubor de su hermana y el apuro de Edward. Entonces, éste, soltó a la joven atusando su casaca y se acercó un paso a Emmett, con las facciones llenas de seriedad.

-Conde -pronunció casi con solemnidad, -deseo pediros la mano de vuestra hermana en matrimonio.

-Y yo deseo que dejes de tratarme con tanto protocolo -respondió Emmett con desenfado, para sorpresa de todos. -¿O vas a esperar al día que te cases con mi hermana para dejar de hacerlo?

Bella, sin poder ocultar su felicidad, corrió hacia los brazos de su hermano, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, Emmett -sonrió Edward lleno de alegría.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en comprender que la felicidad de mi hermana eres tú -se separó de ella, cogiendo su mano para ofrecérsela a Edward y tomándola él. -Eso mismo es lo que he tratado de hacerte entender a ti con mi comportamiento de estos días -miró a su hermana.

-Lo sé -asintió comprensiva.

-¿Sabes lo que más lamento? -suspiró con pesar dirigiéndose a Edward ahora. -No haber estado en la iglesia para ver como te la llevabas frente a las narices de James -sentenció divertido, haciendo que todos rieran, todos menos Victoria, que chasqueó la lengua con hastío. Incapaz de soportar aquella indigesta escena ni un segundo más se incorporó.

-Felicidades a ambos -les deseó desde la lejanía, esbozando una falsa sonrisa. -Si me disculpáis, me retiro. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de nadie, Victoria salió de la estancia.

-Permitidme un segundo -les pidió Emmett para ir tras ella.

-Victoria -la detuvo él en mitad del corredor. -No pareces contenta de que todo se esté solucionando.

-¿A eso lo llamas tú solucionarse? -apuntó ella con desdén.

-James ya no puede detenerme, tanto como te preocupaba -aseveró. -¿O es que no era eso lo que te preocupaba en realidad? -sugirió mordaz. -¿Por qué querías que Bella se casará con James?

-¿Qué insinúas? -se hizo la ofendida. -Temía por ti.

-No lo dudo -se encogió de hombros él. -Sin embargo, sigues sin estar satisfecha. Se perdieron tus expectativas de emparentar con un, según tú, prometedor oficial francés ¿no?

-Ese oficial al que tanto desprecias tiene el poder en estas tierras -le recordó ella. -Y la afrenta de ese par puede costarnos muy caro.

-¿A quién? -cuestionó con sorna. -¿A ti?

-Voy a casa de mis padres -dio ella el tema por zanjado. -Seguro que allí hallaré el sentido común que a ti te falta.

-Que te vaya bien -respondió con indiferencia, dejándola marchar.

Retornó sobre sus pasos y volvió al salón, encontrándose a Edward y Bella fundidos en un apasionado beso que interrumpieron al escuchar sus pasos.

-Perdón -alzó Emmett sus manos excusándose, sonriendo la pareja, azorados ambos. -Y perdonadla también a ella.

-No tienes por qué excusarte, no esperaba menos de ella -negó Bella. -Emmett, no puedes seguir así -se acercó a él. -Ya es tiempo de que dejes de pensar en mi felicidad y luches por la tuya.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada de cautela a su hermana.

-Edward sabe de tu amor por Rosalie -le aclaró ella.

-Y no te juzgo -se apresuró a tranquilizarlo él. -Al contrario, opino lo mismo que tu hermana.

-Gracias a los dos -suspiró Emmett con alivio. -Aunque debéis reconocer que la situación es complicada.

-No más de lo que lo era la nuestra -apuntó Edward. -Yo casi pierdo a Bella por no luchar, no hagas tú lo mismo.

-Señor Conde -sonó con timidez la voz de Charlotte en la puerta.

-Pasa -le indicó Emmett.

-La Marquesa Rosalie pregunta por vos -le informó. -Os espera en la biblioteca.

-Gracias, Charlotte. Enseguida voy.

-Desde luego, ella está dispuesta a hacerlo -le sonrió Bella con complicidad. -No la hagas esperar.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y tomó las manos de su hermana para besarlas.

-Edward, quedas en tu casa -se disculpó aún sonriente, saliendo a toda prisa de salón.

Bella lo observó hacerlo, quedando su mirada absorta en la puerta tras verlo marcharse.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -se le acercó Edward por detrás, abrazándola.

-Que todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad -musitó ella, angustiada.

-Te conformas con poco -la hizo girarse para mirarla de frente. -Nuestra felicidad acaba de comenzar -le susurró con suavidad, sintiéndose ella enrojecer.

Bella se mordió el labio, bajando su rostro mientras Edward acariciaba su mejilla.

-Extrañaba tu delicioso sonrojo.

-No te burles -le reprochó mortificada.

-Mi Bella -rió él levemente llevándola hacia su pecho. -Lamento mucho todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados -agregó ahora con pesar. -Pero juro que no volveré a alejarme de ti. Ahora que cuento con el consentimiento de Emmett, quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes.

Edward habría esperado una respuesta, algún comentario por parte de Bella. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, aunque aferrando sus manos a su casaca, acercándose más a él, intensificando su abrazo.

-Bella...

-Abrázame con fuerza -la oyó pedirle, obedeciendo él.

-¿Qué sucede? -se apartó un poco de ella, preocupado.

-Es que aún no puedo creer que estás aquí -le confesó.

-Yo haré que te convenzas -murmuró antes de inclinarse sobre ella y volverla a besar.

Bella se dejó enfundar por aquellos brazos y esa boca que le hacía mil y una promesas. Durante un único segundo más pensó en James, en su hermano y en todo lo que había sucedido, perdiéndose finalmente en la bruma de los besos de Edward, en el tacto de sus dedos que tanto había extrañado, en su sabor del que jamás se saciaría. En ese instante, la felicidad acariciaba sus labios, sin importar nada más.

.

.

.

Rosalie apenas podía creer lo que Charlotte le había contado Sin apenas duda había creído que la humillación causada a James frente a todos tendría nefastas consecuencias. Por eso se alegró de que su marido hubiera propuesto, dado que no habría celebración, retornar a Turín, al Palacio Dimonte, a continuar con el retrato de Angela; ella aprovecharía para ir a la finca y saber qué había ocurrido. Angela no sabía el favor que le había hecho al insistir en que su prometido estuviera presente mientras ella posaba, ya que Benjamin también tenía la intención de visitar a su amigo. De ese modo, Rosalie pudo acudir sola con la esperanza de ver a Emmett aunque fuera sólo un momento. Sin embargo, no contaba con que las cosas se hubiera dado de tal modo.

Fue al ver a Emmett entrar sonriente en la biblioteca cuando pudo asimilar que era verdad.

-Alguien podría vernos -le llamó ella la atención viendo sus intenciones de besarla.

Emmett hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y la besó con pasión, con todo su ser.

-Ven -tomó Emmett su mano.

-¿A dónde? -le cuestionó ella.

-A mi recámara -susurró en su oído mientras alcanzaban el corredor. -Tranquila, Victoria ha ido a casa de sus padres.

-Qué casualidad, mi marido también está allí -apuntó ella divertida.

-Mejor, ojalá se entretengan mutuamente y tarden en regresar a casa -sentenció cerrando la puerta de su habitación, apoyando en ella la espalda de Rosalie y aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¿Qué haces? -rió Rosalie ante su impulsividad.

-Hacerte el amor -repuso, hundiendo sus labios en la piel de su cuello. -¿Tan mal lo hago que lo pones en duda? -bromeó.

-Si serás tonto -trató de apartarse de él aún riendo. -Tenemos que hablar.

-Resulta que Edward -comenzó a explicarle mientras su boca descendía hacia sus hombros, -encontró una carta en donde su madre le confesaba...

-Eso ya me lo contó Charlotte -lo interrumpió intentando no sucumbir a sus caricias. -Es de otra cosa de la que necesitamos hablar -añadió con forzosa seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa? -se apartó Emmett preocupado. -¿Acaso Marco te ha...?

-No -negó ella con rapidez. -Marco está inmerso en su trabajo, transcurre su tiempo en casa de tus suegros retratando a Angela o encerrado en el estudio, retocando el lienzo. No ha vuelto a tocarme desde... -vaciló, -desde aquella vez.

-Es que como lo haga, lo mato -tomó sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo -lo disuadió ella. -De hecho, hace mucho que dejó de buscarme.

-¿Te refieres a vuestra vida marital? -preguntó con recelo.

Rosalie asintió.

-Bueno -atusó Emmett sus cabellos, -yo cumplí en mi noche de bodas, pero desde entonces Victoria y yo dormimos en cuartos separados, no he vuelto a tener nada con ella.

-Yo no he estado con Marco incluso desde antes de llegar aquí -hizo ella hincapié.

Emmett resopló disgustado.

-Entiéndeme, Rosalie. Te creí perdida -trató de excusarse. -Sé que fui un estúpido al creer que podía ser feliz al lado de otra mujer pero no puedes acusarme por ello.

-Es que no te estoy acusando -respondió ella con rotundidad.

-Entonces, te juro que no te entiendo -se cruzó él de brazos. -¿O es que crees que yo te acusaría a ti? -se extrañó él. -No puedo culparte por las veces que te acostaste con tu marido en el pasado, lo que me preocupa es que lo hagas ahora. Y, aunque me hago cargo de que te puede resultar difícil negarte a cumplir con tus deberes de esposa, no quisiera que te entregaras a él.

-Y yo te repito que no lo he hecho -negó ella casi con desesperación.

-Rosalie -se alarmó él con su reacción. -No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.

-Pero yo quiero dártelas.

-¿Por qué? -seguía sin comprender. -¿A qué viene esto?

-A que no quiero que tengas dudas -exclamó angustiada.

-Rosalie, mírame -le pidió con voz calma tomando sus mejillas. -¿Dudas sobre qué?

Rosalie tomó aire un par de veces en busca de sosiego antes de responder.

-Sobre quién es el padre de mi hijo.

Emmett la soltó alejándose un paso de ella, estudiándola.

-¿Estás embarazada? -preguntó con seriedad.

-Sé que esto cambia las cosas...

-Y tanto que las cambia -la atajó. -Acabo de convertirme en el hombre más feliz de este mundo -agregó con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Hablas en serio? -demandó ella, emocionada.

Emmett la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, tanta que hasta la hizo elevarse del suelo.

-¿Es que podías pensar otra cosa? -le cuestionó él con la voz quebrada. -Jamás creí poder sentir una dicha así.

Rosalie buscó sus ojos para comprobar que las lágrimas escapaban de ellos.

-Emmett... -susurró enjugando la humedad de su rostro.

-Te amo, Rosalie, y amo a nuestro hijo -le reiteró. -Y ahora más que nunca debemos luchar por ser libres y así poder estar juntos.

-Si, pero ¿cómo?

-Me voy a divorciar -sentenció Emmett. -En Francia está permitido y estamos bajo dominio francés.

-Ya lo sé -asintió ella. Muchas veces lo había pensado y siempre había desechado la idea. Una mujer divorciada y sola, eso significaba tener que soportar todo el peso de la sociedad sobre ella, aunque ahora...

-Estarás bajo mi protección hasta que podamos casarnos -pareció leer Emmett sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé -suspiró resignada. -Sólo que dudo que Marco me devuelva mi libertad sabiendo que es para unirme a ti.

-Él no es tu dueño para disponer de tu vida y no necesito su permiso para amarte -se tensaron sus facciones. -Me gustaría que vivieras conmigo siendo mi esposa pero, en caso de que no fuera posible, no pienso renunciar a ti sólo por eso.

-¿Estás seguro? -vaciló ella.

-¿A ti te importa el qué dirán? -preguntó ante su inseguridad.

-Sólo me importa lo que digas tú - sacudió ella la cabeza.

-Bien -concordó él mientras un sonrisa pícara comenzaba a asomar en sus labios. -Pues entonces digo que no hay nada más de lo que hablar -alegó con tono sugerente. -Al menos, en este momento.

-Emmett...

La silenció posando un dedo sobre sus labios y que hizo deslizar por su barbilla, delineando la curva de su cuello hasta su escote y jugueteando con la puntilla que cubría la parte superior de sus pechos, oscilantes por su marcada respiración.

-No sabes la falta que me has hecho -susurró Emmett con voz grave en oído, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a desatar el cordel de su corpiño con gran maestría.

-Claro que lo sé -musitó ella antes de buscar su boca y entregársele toda.

.

.

.

-Nunca me cansaré de elogiar tu cocina -saboreó Carlisle la última cucharada de su plato.

-Pues el cocinero de la difunta Marquesa no estaba muy seguro de dejarme invadir su territorio -le contó Esme.

-Cuando lo pruebe se convencerá de que ha hecho bien en permitírtelo.

-Gracias -aceptó su cumplido.

-Aunque, tú no pareces satisfecha con el resultado -supuso él. -Casi no has tocado el plato.

-Estos días estoy con el estómago un poco revuelto -admitió.

-¿Estás bien? -se preocupó él.

-Sí, no es nada -lo disuadió. -Serán los nervios con todo lo sucedido.

Carlisle separó su silla un poco de la mesa y le pidió a Esme con un gesto que se sentara en su regazo.

-Aún así, no estaría de más que te revisara -quiso asegurarse. -Daría muy mal ejemplo como médico si se enfermase mi mujer -bromeó.

-Tu mujer -repitió ella mientras rodeaba el cuello de Carlisle con su brazos.

-Esme, -hizo una pausa sin saber si escogía las palabras apropiadas, -voy a comprar una casa en el pueblo.

-¿De verdad? -lo miró entusiasmada. -Pero...

-Al vivir todos estos años al lado de Alexandra me despreocupé del hecho de tener mi propia casa pero creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado...

Los labios de Esme silenciaron su discurso. Carlisle aferró sus manos a su cintura, disfrutando de su inesperada caricia.

-¿Quiere decir eso que vendrás a vivir conmigo? -susurró él.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo? -tanteó ella.

-Bueno... -titubeó. -Discúlpame, tal vez lo estoy haciendo en el orden inverso a como a ti te gustaría -alegó mortificado. -Mi amor por ti está muy por encima de las formalidades pero nos casaremos antes si es lo que quieres.

De repente, Esme comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras las lágrimas rodaban incesantes por sus mejillas.

-No sé si debería preocuparme -dijo Carlisle en vista de su reacción. -¿Eso es un sí?

Esme asintió sin poder reprimir su nerviosismo.

-Pero ¿un sí a qué? -se quiso asegurar él.

-¡A todo! -respondió ella abrazándose a él. -Irnos a vivir juntos, casarnos... me da igual con tal de estar contigo.

Carlisle tomó su rostro buscando sus labios. Aquella respuesta lo llenaba de dicha y no encontraba modo mejor para demostrárselo. La besó con insistencia queriendo transmitirle los miles de sentimientos inexplicables que lo invadían en ese momento.

-No sabes cuánto ansío ese momento, cuando por fin compartamos nuestras vidas -musitó él sobre sus labios.

-Yo también -sonrió ella. -Aunque, ahora que la Marquesa murió, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No creo que esté de más que haya un médico en el pueblo -le respondió. -Antes de convertirme en el médico personal de Alexandra, mis pacientes eran personas humildes, sencillas y, te aseguro que era muy gratificante. Además, tampoco necesitamos grandes lujos para vivir ¿no?

-Claro que no -negó ella. -Y ten en cuenta que yo también trabajo ¿o vas a ser como esos hombres que quieren a su esposa las veinticuatro horas metida en casa?

-Por supuesto que no -rió él con la sugerencia. -Sé que a esa familia te une mucho más que el deber. Sólo espero que a Emmett no le importe que ya no vivas en Palacio.

-Emmett no se opondría nunca a mi felicidad -suspiró ella. -Lo que yo sí espero es que él encuentre la suya.

-Por lo pronto, con la carta de Alexandra, James yo no tendrá excusas para seguir molestándolo -argumentó Carlisle.

-Sí, eso le otorgaría una gran tranquilidad -admitió Esme -pero no será suficiente.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a Rosalie?

-Sé que se aman, ambos son muy desdichados en su matrimonio -se lamentó. -Cometieron un grave error al unir sus vidas con la persona incorrecta y ahora...

-Aún no es tarde -discrepó él. -Es cierto que tienen por delante un camino muy difícil pero, si se aman como dices, estarán dispuestos a recorrerlo.

-Estos chicos -negó Esme con la cabeza. -No hacen más que obligarme a preocuparme por ellos.

-No exageres -rió él. -Bella y Edward, vuelven a estar juntos y Emmett hallará la solución para poder estar con Rosalie.

-Te olvidas de Alice -agregó ella.

-Jasper es un hombre noble y muy inteligente y, sobre todo, ama a Alice -puntualizó. -Eso es lo que importa, no de donde viene o el uniforme que viste. Además, tampoco comparte los ideales de James aunque ambos aseguren defender la misma causa. Por lo que he visto en él, Jasper es un hombre honrado y justo. Peter acabará aceptándolo, es la felicidad de su hermana.

-¡Vaya! -suspiró Esme profundamente. -Acabas de aliviar todas mis inquietudes, ya no me queda nada en lo que pensar.

-¿Cómo que no? -rozó su nariz con la suya. -Tienes que empezar a pensar en cual de todas las casas que hay desocupadas en el pueblo te gusta más.

Esme no tuvo tiempo de contestar, los labios de Carlisle se lo impidieron aunque, bien pensado, ese beso era mejor que cualquier respuesta.

.

.

.

Los dedos de Jasper tamborileaban sobre el borde de piedra de la vieja fuente en el que se hallaba sentado. Alice tardaba demasiado y le preocupaba que la hubieran retenido en el Palacio o que su hermano la hubiera descubierto. Aunque, conociéndola, sabía que Alice se las ingeniaría para salir de la finca y encontrarse con él, y él aguardaría por ella todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Necesitaba verla, la necesitaba. Con el paso de los días su carencia se hacía cada vez más insoportable pero, después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, una especie de ahogo se había instalado en su pecho, habiendo desaparecido aquella opresión durante el corto instante en que la había tenido entre sus brazos apenas una hora antes. Alice se había introducido en su alma de tal forma que ya siempre estaría incompleta si no la tenía cerca.

Se irguió al escuchar el sonido de unos cascos acercarse, tensándose sus músculos, atento a una visita indeseada y relajándose de inmediato al vislumbrar a Alice sobre el caballo.

-Perdón por el retraso -se disculpó mientras se detenía.

Trataba de desmontar cuando Jasper tomó su delicada figura entre sus manos y la hizo descender, atrapando sus labios con los suyos incluso antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Alice se colgó de su cuello y se dejó cubrir por su abrazo.

-Te he extrañado tanto -apoyó Jasper su frente en la de Alice, lanzando ella una leve risa. -¿Te parece ridículo? -se apenó él.

-Tonto -susurró ella besando levemente sus labios. -Me parece maravilloso que sientas lo mismo que yo porque, aunque sé que han pasado pocas horas desde que nos separamos esta mañana, me han resultado eternas.

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza hundiendo Alice su rostro en su casaca.

-Viniendo hacia aquí, he tenido miedo -le confesó ella.

-Ya -asintió él, -te estabas retrasando más de lo que creía pero te habría esperado igualmente.

-No temía que te hubieras cansado de esperar -negó ella. -Temía que ni siquiera hubieras venido.

Jasper se separó de ella para mirarla de frente.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -inquirió.

-Porque, después de lo que pasó anoche...

-Te amo aún más -la cortó él. -El día de ayer marca una gran diferencia en mi vida, Alice.

-También en la mía -afirmó ella.

-Pues te garantizo que para ambos ha sido en el mismo sentido -aseveró él. -Si antes creía no poder vivir sin ti, ahora estoy seguro.

Alice volvió a refugiarse en su pecho.

-¿Olvidas que ayer mismo me dijiste que serías mi esposa? -dijo Jasper con tono desenfadado. -Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión porque mi oferta sigue en pie.

-Claro que no -rió ella con su ocurrencia.

-Escúchame, Alice -le pidió más serio ahora, reafirmando su abrazo. -Hacerte el amor fue lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido jamás y, después de eso, no habrá nada ni nadie que me separe de ti, sólo tú.

-No quiero que te separes de mí -alzó ella su mirada con temor.

-Entonces, acabas de salvarme la vida -le respondió con sonrisa torcida haciendo que ella lanzase una risita.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con dulzura, recorriendo con lentitud esos labios que nunca se cansaría de besar.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -suspiró Alice al separarse de él. -Imagino que, después de lo sucedido, tu Capitán no verá con buenos ojos que te relaciones conmigo.

-La verdad, ya empiezo a estar harto de los excesos de James -declaró él. -Aprovechándose de su poder, ha tratado de jugar con la vida de Emmett y Bella a su antojo y no fue para ver este tipo de abusos por lo que me alisté en el ejército.

-Dijiste que no podías hacer nada -se encogió ella de hombros.

-Directamente, no -le ratificó él. -Pero tengo pensado escribirles a nuestros superiores en París para que sepan lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí.

-¿Y si toma represalias contra ti? -se inquietó ella.

-Eso no es lo que más me preocupa en este momento -le quitó importancia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu hermano -frunció el ceño. -No creo que su desprecio hacia mi uniforme cambie de un día para otro y no quisiera que te vieras en la disyuntiva de tener que escoger.

-Yo ya he escogido -apuntó con sonrisa pícara.

-Esto es serio, Alice.

-¿Crees que bromeo? -lo miró ella de reojo.

-No, pero quiero que seas consciente de lo que puede significar que Peter no me acepte.

-Él va a hacer su vida con Charlotte y por la misma razón yo tengo derecho a hacer la mía con quien quiera.

-Con quien quieras no, conmigo -le advirtió él con fingida seriedad y echándose Alice a reír.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Aunque deba volver a Francia? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Donde sea con tal de estar contigo -le aseguro llena de seriedad.

Jasper la atrajo hacia sí para rodearla entre sus brazos y sentírla más cerca, notando su dulce aliento sobre su cuello. Sabía que ella cumpliría con su promesa pero le dolía el tener que alejarla de allí. A él no le esperaba nada en Francia, sin embargo, ella tenía muchos afectos que la aferraban a ese lugar. Peter tenía que comprender, no sabía cómo pero debía conseguirlo.

-Debo marcharme ya -la escuchó decir con voz tenue.

-Yo también debo volver al Fuerte -se lamentó él. -Me he ausentado mucho tiempo.

-¿Tendrás problemas?

-No -la calmó él. -James estará encerrado en su despacho, rabioso. No creo que ni siquiera se haya percatado de que no he vuelto aún.

-La actuación de Edward ha sido magistral -recordó ella divertida.

-Y tanto -sonrió él. -Casi no podía reprimir las ganas de reírme al ver la cara de James. Pero lo más importante es que me ha dado nuevas esperanzas. Eso es para mí la Revolución; la libertad y la justicia, no la opresión.

-Hablas como todo un militar -hizo ella un mohín. -A mí, simplemente, me ha parecido de lo más romántico.

Jasper rió con su comentario.

-Es el resultado de luchar por lo que se quiere -argumentó él. -Pero tranquila, si decidieras casarte con otro, te robaría antes de que entrases a la iglesia.

-Me gustaría verlo -sonrió pícara.

-No me tientes -se aproximó más a ella, con sonrisa sugerente.

Alice alzó su rostro en una clara invitación, accediendo Jasper, besándola con afán.

-Mejor me voy o seré yo la que tenga problemas -murmuró Alice con la respiración agitada.

-Está bien -se rindió él, agarrando su mano para acompañarla al caballo.

Antes de ayudarla a montar, tomó sus mejillas para besarla de nuevo con intensa ternura.

-Te veré pronto -le prometió él mientras le ofrecía las riendas.

-Eso espero -se despidió Alice de él sonriente.

Jasper golpeó el costado del caballo que echó a cabalgar y vio como Alice volteaba un par de veces a mirarlo mientras se alejaba. Aguardó hasta que desapareció en el bosque, tras lo que montó en su caballo y picó espuelas, haciéndolo galopar. Era cierto que James estaría sumido en su propia rabia, pero se había retrasado demasiado, aunque, los minutos transcurridos cerca de Alice bien valían cualquier amonestación. Aún así, debía apresurarse. James había mandado a Laurent con unos cuantos hombres a inspeccionar el bosque, previniendo un posible ataque de El Gavilán y, a esas horas, ya debería haber vuelto al Fuerte para reportarse.

Al llegar, sin embargo, no vio rastro de Laurent ni de su patrulla, aunque no había terminado de desmontar cuando lo vio cruzar el portón principal, con una gran sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, percatándose Jasper al instante del motivo. De la montura del Sargento colgaba una cuerda y, en el otro extremo, algunos metros por detrás de su caballo, caminaba casi arrastras y maniatado un hombre, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, la de El Gavilán.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hoy ha tocado capítulo largo! jeje Y bueno, sé que no hemos avanzado muchísimo con la trama pero creo que todas nos merecemos estos ratitos de tranquilidad y mimitos no? Jeje**

**Como habréis visto, ha habido para todos los gustos, para las ExB, EmxR, JxA... hasta para las CxEs! La razón es muy sencilla... no encontraba una forma mejor de agradeceros todo el apoyo que me habéis dado en estas semanas. Vuestros mensajes han sido como granitos de felicidad que me han ido llenando de alegría y os lo agradezco de todo corazón. Así que, por eso he querido escribir sobre todas las parejas, aunque sea un poquito, para que veáis que me acuerdo de todas vosotras.**

**Después de esto, sólo me queda esperar que os haya gustado y ojalá me lo hagáis saber con vuestros comentarios!**

**Ah!, ya lo dije la semana pasada en mi otro fic pero por si alguna no lo lee. L****as votaciones del concurso al que participo con el oneshot "Corazón de Muñeca" siguen abiertas. Si no me equivoco hay de tiempo hasta el domingo 28, por si alguna no me ha votado aún y se anima :p En mi perfil está el link donde hay que entrar y, cuando lo hagáis, veréis que en la parte superior está la encuesta. Espero vuestros votos! jajaja Me parece estar haciendo campaña para delegada de la clase o algo así jeje.**

**Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Muchísimos besos y, de verdad, espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña dedicatoria que os he querido hacer a todas.**


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26

-¿Qué ocurre Laurent? -preguntó James de mala gana cuando el Sargento entró en su despacho sin apenas llamar.

-Disculpe, Capitán -no tardó en excusarse, -pero quiero informaros de que hemos capturado a El Gavilán.

El rostro de James se iluminó al instante, naciendo en sus labios una malvada sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bravo, Laurent -exclamó. -¿Dónde está?

-En el patio -respondió el oficial con el pecho henchido de ego.

-Vamos, hay que llevarlo al pueblo -le ordenó.

-Pero...

-Hay que darle un castigo ejemplar. ¡Que nadie se atreva de nuevo a desafiarme! -se detuvo James en el umbral de la puerta con puños apretados. -Todo el pueblo será testigo de ello.

Del mismo modo que lo había llevado al Fuerte, Laurent tiró de El Gavilán dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo, esta vez con un regimiento mayor de hombres custodiándolo y su Capitán y Jasper a la cabeza.

Cuando Peter los vio llegar, apenas podía creerlo ¿En verdad era Michael quien se ocultaba tras esa máscara? Fuera quien fuera, estaba perdido.

Observó desde la puerta de una de las casas como Laurent desmontaba y lo llevaba al centro de la plaza, siguiéndolos James de cerca.

Arrodíllate -le ordenó al muchacho enmascarado con dureza, obedeciendo él.

-¡Salid! -gritó Laurent entonces. -¡Salid de vuestras casas a contemplar el espectáculo!

-Veamos quién eres, Gavilán -pronunció el Capitán en alta voz, desenvainando su sable.

Con una precisión extraordinaria introdujo la punta de su arma entre la máscara y el rostro del joven y la alzó, quitándosela, no sin dejarle un pequeño corte en su mejilla como recuerdo. Peter sintió el alma caérsele a los pies.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -lo interrogó James.

-Michael -repuso con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? -demandó.

-Mis manos no están manchadas de sangre pero las tuyas han derramado la de tu propia gente -lo acusó con rotundidad.

James soltó una sonora y desagradable carcajada.

-Buen intento -masculló entre dientes. -¡Alzad el cadalso! -exclamó con fuerza ahora, dirigiéndose a sus hombres. -Dispongo que, el aquí presente Gavilán, permanezca en él maniatado todo lo que resta del día y toda la noche y que mañana, al amanecer, sea ajusticiado. ¿Es que no me has escuchado? -gritó en dirección a Jasper, quien no se había inmutado ante su orden. -¡Que los hombres preparen el cadalso!

A Jasper le tomó otro par de segundos obedecer, hasta que, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, ordenó a sus hombres que cumplieran la tarea.

Peter escupió en el suelo lleno de rabia y desprecio y subió a la carreta. Antes de poner rumbo a la finca volteó hacia Michael, quien lo miraba con desesperación. Tenía que hablar con Edward, enseguida.

.

.

.

-Veo que habrá que empezar pronto con los preparativos -decía Rosalie con sonrisa maliciosa sentada junto a Emmett, mientras observaba a Edward y Bella en el diván de enfrente sin que pudieran despegar su mirada el uno del otro.

-No seas mala -le reprochaba falsamente Emmett, queriendo contener la risa sin casi conseguirlo.

-Pues ya sabes lo que opino de las fiestas -se dirigió Bella a su hermano. -No quiero nada ostentoso ni invitados que no conozco. Si de mí depende, invitaría a la gente del pueblo y poco más.

-Por mí, de acuerdo -consintió Emmett. -Después de todo lo sucedido, Vilastagno necesita una fiesta popular. No sé qué opines tú -añadió mirando a Edward quien reía por lo bajo.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? -le reprochó Bella.

-De tu odio por los actos sociales -dio un toque a su nariz con la punta del dedo.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó insegura.

-Será como tú quieras -respondió Edward, llenando a Bella de alivio. -Aunque ¿de verdad eres una noble? -bromeó.

-Déjalo ya -se quejó ella inconforme.

-Disculpad, Señor Conde -entró de repente Peter en el salón. -Ha sucedido algo muy grave.

-¿Qué pasa, Peter? -preguntó Emmett, levantándose todos de sus asientos, alertados.

-El Gavilán ha sido capturado -le dijo. -Se trata de Michael.

-¿Michael? ¿Te refieres a Mike, el hijo del mesonero? -quiso asegurarse Emmett, contrariado y sorprendido. -No puede ser él. Lo conozco desde que eramos niños.

-Parece que James ha descubierto el escondite de la banda -miró a Edward de reojo quien asintió con disimulo. -Lo capturaron y, mañana por la mañana, será ejecutado en la plaza del pueblo.

-¿Ejecutado? -exclamó Bella con temor.

-De James no podría esperarse menos -negó Edward con la cabeza. -Habiéndolo encontrado en el escondite, lo ha juzgado sin compasión.

-Si Michael ha terminado así, es también mi responsabilidad -se lamentó entonces Emmett.

-Tú no tienes la culpa -lo alentó Rosalie.

-La gente ha tenido que luchar sola contra los franceses -dijo él en cambio. -A diferencia de nosotros, ellos no se han rendido.

-James no es un hombre con el que se pueda luchar de frente, ya lo sabes -lo apoyó Edward. -La palabra justicia ni siquiera consta en su vocabulario.

-Por eso mismo no se me ocurre qué se podría hacer para ayudarlo.

-Lo sé, Señor Conde -concordó Peter. -Sólo quería informaros.

-Está bien -asintió Emmett.

-Con permiso -se despidió.

-Espera -lo detuvo Edward. -¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -miró entonces a Emmett pidiendo su consentimiento, asintiendo éste con la cabeza. -Quisiera mandarle un mensaje a Carlisle, debe estar preocupado.

-En aquella cómoda tienes papel y pluma -le indicó Emmett.

-Ven -le pidió a Peter, quien lo siguió.

-¿Cuántos soldados hay en el pueblo? -cuestionó Edward en un susurro una vez se hubieron alejado de los demás mientras tomaba la pluma.

-Muchos y están armados -le confirmó. -Rodean el cadalso, vigilando.

-Carlisle está en mi palacio. Entrégale esta nota para que esté advertido -le pidió. -Luego, ve allí con los hombres esta noche, el refugio ya no es seguro. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Peter asintió con una mezcla de agradecimiento y alivio en los ojos. Sabía que Edward haría gala de su nobleza y no los desampararía.

-Nos vemos luego -lo despidió Edward.

-Me retiro, Señor Conde -le anunció Peter con firme voz a Emmett quien consintió inclinando su cabeza, marchándose el muchacho con premura.

Tenía que darse prisa, reunir al resto de los hombres. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho Michael para ser capturado? Tras el fracaso en su intento de atacar a James en su boda habían creído despistar a los franceses habiéndose dispersado. ¿Por qué la estupidez de volver al refugio? Tal vez había pecado de ingenuo, pero Peter tenía que reconocer su coraje. Habría podido enculpar a otro, inventarse cualquier historia para tratar de salir bien librado y, sin embargo, no lo había hecho. Aquello lo había llevado al patíbulo y no lo merecía, porque esa lucha era de muchos, no de él solo.

-¡Peter! -la voz de su hermana lo sorprendió. -¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan distraído? Te estoy llamando desde el otro lado del patio.

-¿Es que no te has enterado? -le cuestionó molesto.

-¿De qué? -preguntó sin entender.

-James y sus hombres han arrestado a Michael. Al amanecer lo ejecutarán en la plaza.

-¿A Michael? ¿Pero por qué?

-¿No te lo ha dicho tu enamorado? -ironizó. -Finalmente han arrestado a El Gavilán y no me extrañaría que fuera él mismo quien mañana le ponga la soga al cuello.

-No digas eso -le pidió mortificada.

-¿Todavía no has entendido que esos franceses son todos iguales? -le reprochó con dureza.

-No son todos iguales -replicó ella. -Jasper es un muchacho noble y...

-Todos son la misma porquería -la cortó con sequedad, -pero tú -la miró de pies a cabeza, -cree lo que quieras. Después de todo, siempre has sido una ingenua.

Sin dejarle oportunidad de rebatirle, Peter se alejó a toda prisa de ella, dejando a Alice sumida en la confusión. No podía ser, Jasper no podía ser tan cruel como para ejecutar a alguien así. Sabía que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre pero aquello había sido antes, ahora era distinto... o eso quería pensar ella. No, su hermano no podía tener razón...

Sin saber muy bien qué podía conseguir con eso, se dispuso a ir al pueblo; tal vez Jasper estaría allí haciendo guardia y nunca imaginó lo dolorosa que podría resultar esa imagen hasta que llegó a la plaza del pueblo y vio el cadalso alzado, con Michael sobre él, maniatado a un mástil y varios soldados franceses rodeándolo, entre ellos Jasper.

Se acercaba a él cuando el muchacho miró hacia ella, saliendo al instante a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó al alcanzarla. -Ven -la tomó de un brazo y la alejó de la plaza y de oídos indiscretos.

-Mi hermano tenía razón -dijo ella con mirada llorosa. -Tú...

-Yo, nada -se defendió él. -Laurent lo ha capturado en el refugio, con la máscara de El Gavilán.

-Algo se podrá hacer -le rogó ella.

-Las pruebas son irrefutables, Alice -negó él. -La ley establece la pena de muerte.

-¿Qué ley? -se exaltó ella. -¿La de Francia? ¿La de un país que no duda en ejecutar a un pobre campesino, haciéndole la guardia como perros?

-Te recuerdo que El Gavilán mató a un destacamento francés para robar -le dijo. -Eran mis compañeros, mis hombres.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de eso? -inquirió ella. -Es cierto que la mayoría no está de acuerdo con el proceder de El Gavilán pero muchas veces oí a Peter decir que tu Capitán estuvo detrás de todo eso; El Gavilán jamás había atacado a nadie hasta entonces.

Alice había colocado los brazos en jarra con las manos en la cintura y la barbilla alzada, a la espera de cualquier protesta por parte de Jasper y que nunca llegó. Entonces, la joven relajó su postura mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Jasper...

-Si lo pienso fríamente, no estoy seguro de nada -reconoció. -Cosas extrañas rodearon aquel suceso. La forma en que James dirigió la escolta de aquel carruaje fue demasiado descuidada y, al día siguiente, advertí la repentina ausencia de algunos hombres del Fuerte y que no regresaron jamás.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-No son más que sospechas, Alice -se lamentó él. -Nada tangible.

-¿Y si lo enfrentas?

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada -le mostró sus manos vacías.

-Ni siquiera coraje -espetó ella furiosa. -No creí que fuerais un cobarde, Teniente -sentenció ella haciendo ademán de irse y sujetándola Jasper por un brazo para detenerla.

-No me digas eso, Alice -le pidió él con tristeza. -Tú no.

Alice sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su corazón al ver su mirada sombría y se lanzó a sus brazos, refugiándose en su pecho.

-Perdóname -le suplicó. -Es que ver a Michael así... lo conozco desde siempre y es una buena persona.

-Lo sé -respondió él acariciando sus cabellos. -Y créeme que me duele por ti pero, conforme están las cosas, no puedo hacer nada. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer sin que suponga mi propia muerte.

-Eso no -alzó ella su mirada temerosa.

-Lo siento tanto -murmuró rodeándola entre sus brazos y besando sus cabellos.

Miró hacia el patio, hacia el cadalso y la firme acusación de Michael a James resonó en su mente de nuevo, invadiéndole la rabia y la impotencia. Si alguien pudiera hacer algo...

.

.

.

James sonreía lleno de complacencia mientras paseaba su mirada por el cofre lleno de joyas, acariciándolas con las puntas de sus dedos. Era un hombre rico y El Gavilán sería a la mañana siguiente una piedra menos en su bota. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca... casi todo, pero eso era algo que resolvería pronto. Bella sería suya, a cualquier precio.

-No te atrevas a detenerme -escuchó de repente la voz exaltada de Victoria fuera de su despacho, haciéndole cerrar el cofre de golpe, justo antes de que ella irrumpiera en la estancia.

-Lo siento, Capitán -se disculpó el soldado.

-Tranquilo, déjala pasar -se sentó él cómodamente en el butacón de su escritorio.

-¿Estáis jugando conmigo? -inquirió ofendida.

-Había dado órdenes de no dejaros entrar -repuso con insultante apatía. -Me aburro fácilmente de las cosas bellas e inútiles. ¿Veníais a algo en especial? -la miró con desdén.

-Quería felicitaros por la captura de El Gavilán -dijo algo más calmada. -Sin duda va a significar un ascenso en vuestra carrera...

-Y que vos no disfrutaréis -alegó él mordaz.

-Después de todo lo ocurrido no creo merecer ser tratada así -refutó con altivez.

-Ya os he dicho que no me servís de nada -le repitió.

-¿Estáis seguro de que no sirvo para nada? -dijo con mirada sugerente y los labios entreabiertos como ardiente invitación.

-Cualquier noche, puedo tener a la mujer que quiera -pronunció con sonrisa ladina. -No tengo más que elegirla.

-Yo puedo darte lo que ninguna -susurró insistente.

-Lo dudo mucho -rió él. -Además, ¿de qué sirve tener una amante si no tengo esposa? No olvidéis que el único fin de todo esto era mi matrimonio con Bella -le recordó con tono hiriente. -E imagino que vuestro querido esposo consentirá su enlace con el Marqués D'Arimburgo.

-De hecho, se han comprometido esta misma mañana -afirmó con desprecio por la humillación. -Dentro de muy poco la Condesa dejará de estar disponible para vos y no creo que podáis hacer nada para remediarlo -añadió con malicia.

-Pronto Edward D'Arimburgo dejará de ser un problema -se levantó él despacio, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio y fulminándola con la mirada. -Ahora, idos -farfulló tensando sus facciones. -Y no volváis por aquí. ¡Soldado! -gritó sin que Victoria pudiera replicar.

-Sí, Capitán -entró al instante.

-Llévatela y que nadie permita su acceso.

Antes de que el soldado cumpliera su orden y dedicándole a James una última mirada llena de furia, Victoria abandonó el despacho.

-Acompáñala a la salida y dile a Laurent que venga.

-A vuestras órdenes, Capitán -asintió el brigada, marchándose.

James blasfemó para sus adentros. Ese maldito...

-¿Me llamabais, Capitán? -llegó Laurent al momento.

-Edward D'Arimburgo...

-¿Sí, señor?

-No quiero verlo nunca más -dijo muy despacio.

Media sonrisa se dibujó en labios de Laurent.

-Eso significa que me has entendido -supuso James.

-Perfectamente -concordó él. -Será como deseáis.

-Ya puedes retirarte -sonrió satisfecho.

Tras un saludo marcial, Laurent salió del despacho, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el calabozo. Conocía a más de un condenado que haría con facilidad aquel trabajo...

.

.

.

-Pues la compañía es más que grata pero debo retirarme -dejó Edward su copa de licor en una mesa cercana.

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? -lo invitó Emmett. -A Charlotte poco le importará cocinar para dos comensales más.

-En realidad, yo también me marchó -agregó Rosalie con pesar.

-Pero...

-Victoria no tardará en regresar y tampoco quiero tentar a la suerte con respecto a Marco -le argumentó.

-Puede que tengas razón -tuvo que reconocer. -Pero no olvides lo que te dije antes -le susurró tomando sus manos.

-Claro que no -le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso. -¿Me acompañas?

Emmett asintió tras lo que miró hacia Edward quien, con un gesto, le indicó que él y Bella los seguirían.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -murmuró ella tratando de que su hermano no los escuchara.

-Aún no lo sé -respondió Edward. -Los demás me esperan en palacio para elaborar un plan.

-En el que os jugaréis la vida -agregó como reproche.

Edward se detuvo y tomó las mejillas de Bella, mirando en sus ojos con intensidad.

-No puedo permitir que Michael pague en mi lugar, que sea condenado por las acciones de El Gavilán. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Sí -se dio por vencida. -Pero tú también tienes que entender que es inevitable que me preocupe. Sólo hace unas horas que volvemos a estar juntos y...

-Y lo estaremos para siempre -la acalló él. -Pero tengo que resolver esto antes. Nuestra felicidad no puede estar afincada sobre la muerte de un hombre.

-Tienes razón -bajó ella la vista. Edward posó sus dedos en su barbilla y le hizo alzar el rostro.

-En cuanto termine todo vendré a verte -le aseguró.

-¿Me lo prometes? -le pidió ella.

Con una sonrisa torcida esbozada en los labios se inclinó para tomar los de Bella y besarla con ternura.

-¿Dónde estaría mejor que aquí? -musitó entonces sobre su boca siendo ella quien, esta vez, fuera a su encuentro, besándolo con fervor. -Sobre todo si me vas recibir con un beso así -bromeó sintiendo Bella como el rubor invadía al instante sus mejillas.

Edward rió deleitado por su sonrojo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Vamos -le dijo mientras retomaban el camino hacia la salida.

Al pié de la escalinata, Emmett ya se despedía de Rosalie, de un modo formal y disimulando frente a la servidumbre, mientras un mozo aguardaba sosteniendo las riendas del caballo de Edward.

-Hasta mañana -se despidió él de Bella besando su frente. -Me gustaría visitar a Bella mañana -le anunció a Emmett.

-Cuando gustes -asintió él mientras Rosalie se asomaba por la ventanilla de la carroza y se despedía de todos con la mano.

Luego, Bella descendió el resto de escalones y se colocó al lado de su hermano, viendo ambos como Edward también se alejaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -le preguntó Emmett de repente.

-Nada -alcanzó a responder ella.

-Estás más pálida que de costumbre -la miró él con recelo.

-Estoy preocupada por Michael -se excusó.

-¿Es sólo eso? -quiso asegurarse.

-Claro que sí -afirmó ella. -A menos que alguien haga algo morirá al amanecer -añadió girándose para subir las escaleras. Emmett tomó una de sus manos, impidiéndoselo.

-Si hubiera algo más me lo dirías ¿verdad? -le cuestionó entonces. -Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

Bella le dedicó a su hermano una leve sonrisa antes de volver al interior del palacio.

.

.

.

Michael bajó el rostro ante los refulgentes rayos del amanecer que deslumbraban sus ojos. Al hacerlo, un doloroso pálpito en su cabeza le hizo encoger los hombros, dibujándose una tensa mueca en sus labios. El golpe que le había dado aquel perro francés debía ser más grave de lo él creía. Imaginaba que la pegajosa humedad de su mejilla era sangre que había estado emanando de la herida y el estar todo el día atado allí de pie y sin apenas agua, sólo la que aquel maldito Teniente le había procurado, no le habían ayudado mucho; el dolor apenas le permitía conservar la cordura. Además temía que aquellos escalofríos que empezaban a recorrer su espalda fueran producto de una incipiente fiebre. Bien pensado que importaba todo eso... James debía estar ya de camino a su deseada cita, donde el único resultado era él colgado de una cuerda, con el cuello roto mientras James reía observándolo.

Era imposible negar que tuviera miedo aunque no de la muerte en sí, sino de todo lo que le había faltado por vivir. Habría deseado terminar aquella lucha contra los franceses y expulsarlos para siempre de aquellas tierras y empezar una nueva vida, apadrinada por la libertad. Conocer a una buena muchacha, enamorarse y hacerla su esposa, tener muchos hijos y hacerse cargo plenamente del negocio familiar. Una vida sencilla al fin y al cabo pero que, en esos días era un preciado tesoro dada la represión en la que aquellos franceses los tenían sumidos y aquella esperanza se iba esfumando con cada nuevo rayo de sol que asomaba por el horizonte... James no tardaría en llegar.

El sonido de algunas puertas al cerrarse hizo que volviera a levantar la vista, no sin esfuerzo, y comprobó como la gente comenzaba a aglutinarse alrededor de la barrera humana que formaban los soldados. Podía leer en cada uno de sus rostros su disconformidad, su apoyo, su tristeza. Hasta ese momento, mucha gente se había mostrado en contra de El Gavilán, pero viendo a aquel bandolero en él, en un simple muchacho que conocían desde siempre, un simple campesino como ellos cuyo único estímulo había sido el de no resignarse, sin duda habían cambiado de opinión. Podía ver con claridad su impotencia y su rabia y él, en cierto modo, agradecía que lo acompañasen en sus últimos momentos. Lo que si le extrañaba era no ver al resto de la banda. Edward imaginaba que ya estaría en Francia, camino de París pero... ¿y Carlisle, Esme y Peter? Incluso los demás... Tal vez habían creído que él los delataría y no querían aparecer por allí por si acaso. La verdad es que James ni siquiera se había preocupado en interrogarlo, ahorcarlo a él era más que suficiente. Los imaginaba tan ignorantes que, sin su cabecilla, unos simples pueblerinos no serían capaces de mover un dedo y, en cierto modo, tenía razón. Él mismo no había sabido actuar consecuentemente, con astucia y prudencia, lo habían cegado los deseos de venganza y ése había sido el resultado. Decidió que era mejor que sus compañeros no se asomaran por allí, no debían relacionarlos con él en ningún sentido. Al menos su muerte serviría para que ellos pudieran vivir tranquilos.

Un rumor en la plaza comenzó a alzarse. No le hacía falta comprobar que James estaba llegando al pueblo pero, aún así giró su rostro para verlo llegar. Su soberbia era insultante, con aquel porte erguido y firme, orgulloso, sobre el caballo y una sonrisa ladina y triunfal en sus labios. Venía flanqueado por sus dos perros guardianes, Laurent y Jasper y, tras ellos, todo un regimiento. Tanto para un simple hombre como él. Sin duda, James lo tenía en mayor valía como enemigo de lo que él pensaba.

Tensar el cuello durante tanto tiempo para ver llegar a la comitiva le pasó factura. Michael echó hacia atrás la cabeza apoyándola sobre el mástil, sin apenas poder soportar su peso, cerrando los ojos a la espera de que desapareciera el dolor.

-Buenos días, Gavilán -escuchó entonces la voz de James. -¿Cómo has pasado la noche? -se burló.

Tomando aire y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Michael irguió su cabeza y abrió los ojos, tratando de sostenerle la mirada, luchando contra el sol que lo cegaba.

-¿Te arden los ojos? ¿O tal vez te duele la cabeza? -se mofó James ante su esfuerzo. -Tranquilo, lo solucionaremos enseguida.

-No sabía que erás tan ingenuo, Capitán -respondió con sarcasmo. -Matándome, no resolverás tu problema.

-Mira a tu alrededor -extendió James sus brazos sin abandonar su pérfida sonrisa. -Es toda tu gente y frente a ellos morirás para darles una lección. -¡Escuchadme! -se giró ahora hacia la muchedumbre. -No sabéis cuanto me disgusta proceder a esta ejecución -dijo como si realmente lo sintiera.

-Falso -masculló Michael aunque James lo ignoró.

-Este pobre campesino es uno de vosotros e imagino que estaréis en contra de esta muerte -continuó con su alegato. -Pero esto es lo que se recibe a cambio de la violencia -señaló al muchacho. -Después de este desagradable episodio, confío en que entre el pueblo y el Fuerte comience un periodo de entendimiento.

James no recibió ni aplausos ni un mísero abucheo, simplemente le respondieron con su indiferencia. Los presentes quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia Michael y el verdugo que se aproximaba a él para desatarlo del mástil y llevarlo al centro del cadalso, donde comenzó a preparar la cuerda.

En ese momento, desde uno de los lados de la plaza, donde se encontraba la iglesia, el Padre Antonio, acompañado de dos frailes con sotana, cubiertos sus rostros con la capucha, se acercaban al patíbulo.

-Deteneos, Padre -exclamó James acercándose a ellos. -Os he dicho que os detengáis -gritó al ver que el sacerdote hacía caso omiso a su petición.

Fue entonces cuando el sacerdote se detuvo, apoyándose en una carreta llena de paja situado cerca de la calle, preso del cansancio y la pena que le producía ver cual era el final de uno de sus feligreses. Con mirada compungida miró hacia James.

-Merece una última plegaria -susurró el Padre cuando James se detuvo ante los otros dos frailes.

-Descubríos -les pidió, aunque no le obedecieron.

Con mirada recelosa, James se acercó más a ellos y, con sendos tirones secos, apartó las capuchas que cubrían sus rostros, descubriendo frente a él a dos ancianos canos y barbudos que lo miraban contrariados por su desconfianza.

-Está bien -accedió entonces James. -Id a decir vuestras oraciones.

Y ésa fue la señal para que, de repente, algo se arremolinara en la carreta llena de heno saltando desde su interior un hombre, sorprendiendo de ese modo a James que se vio al instante, sin apenas entender cómo, con una afilada daga en su cuello mientras su dueño lo inmovilizaba entre sus brazos contra su torso. En su inútil forcejeo pudo ver que sus hombres estaban corriendo la misma suerte que él, siendo desarmados por un grupo de enmascarados que habían surgido de la nada. Aquello no podía ser... Temeroso, giró la cabeza para comprobar quién lo estaba utilizando como escudo humano; era otro hombre que, al igual que sus compinches, ocultaba su rostro con una máscara, con la particularidad de que aquella era como la de Michael, era la máscara de El Gavilán...

_¿Entonces? ¿Quién estaba a punto de ser ajusticiado?_

James miró en dirección al cadalso y, como si el verdugo hubiera leído sus pensamientos, tiró de la palanca que abrió una trampilla bajó los pies de Michael, quien quedó colgando mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba.

-Si te mueves te mato -masculló el forajido que apuntaba a Jasper con una pistola.

Con rapidez, subió al cadalso y, tras golpear al verdugo, comenzó al sujetar las piernas de Michael, tratando a su vez de cortar la cuerda.

-¡Ven aquí, perro! -vociferó entonces en dirección a Jasper maldiciendo ante su imposibilidad de liberar al muchacho.

-¡Corta la cuerda o yo cortaré su cuello! -le ordenó al Teniente el enmascarado que retenía a James, presionando aún más el filo contra su garganta.

Jasper no esperó a que James diera su consentimiento. Con paso firme, se acercó a la plataforma y, tras subir a ella, sacó un cuchillo de su bota y cortó la cuerda de la que pendía.

-Dejad las armas en aquel barril del fondo -les ordenó a los soldados uno de los forajidos mientras otro ayudaba a Michael a montar en el caballo de un compañero.

Ante la mirada impotente de los ya desarmados hombres de James, otro de los enmascarados subió a la carreta para tomar las riendas de los dos caballos que tiraban de ella mientras su Capitán era obligado, siempre a punta de cuchillo, a subir a ella.

-Que todos sepan que El Gavilán jamás permitirá que otros paguen por sus actos -escuchó James gritar a su atacante. -Nunca hemos hecho daño al pueblo, nuestra única intención es la de ayudaros. No confundáis a vuestro enemigo -sentenció con firmeza. -No es necesario que os diga que no considero a vuestro Capitán parte del pueblo -miró entonces hacia Laurent cuyo rostro se crispaba de la rabia. -A él sí que no dudaré en matarlo si nos seguís. ¡Vamos! -dio la señal entonces para que sus compañeros salieran al galope siendo la carreta la última en hacerlo.

-Sigámoslos -explotó Laurent entonces.

-Espera -lo detuvo Jasper. -Dejemos una distancia prudencial.

-Pero...

-¿Quieres arriesgar la vida de tu Capitán?

La carreta prácticamente había desaparecido de su vista cuando Jasper dio permiso a sus hombres para seguirlos, de hecho, Edward no le pidió a su compañero que saltara por encima de la grupa de uno de los caballos para montarlo y escapar hasta que no estuvo seguro.

-Si me disculpáis, Capitán -le dijo a James entonces, justo antes de golpear en su cabeza con la culata de su arcabuz, dejándolo sin sentido.

Tal y como hiciera su compañero, saltó por encima de la grupa del caballo y, cortando la cuerda que lo unía a la carreta, salió al galope, dejando a James allí. Sin duda sus hombres no demorarían en encontrarlo, aunque sería tarde para encontrarlo a él.

Con premura, Edward se dirigió a la profundidad del bosque, al punto de reunión que había concretado con los demás, guardando, cuando se sintió seguro, la máscara en su morral. Al llegar al lugar vio que Michael se encontraba en el suelo, apoyado contra un árbol mientras Carlisle lo revisaba, asistido por Peter y otro muchacho, observando los demás a su alrededor.

-Buen trabajo -les dijo, caminando hacia ellos, sonriendo sus compañeros con satisfacción. -¿Cómo está?

-Tiene fiebre y un buen golpe en la cabeza -le informó Carlisle.

-Pero estoy vivo, todo gracias a vosotros -alcanzó a decir Michael.

-¿En serio pensaste que te dejaríamos morir? -bromeó Edward quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Pues yo aún no decido si se lo merecía o no -continuó otro muchacho con la broma, haciendo que todos rieran, incluso Michael quien acusó el latente dolor de cabeza con una mueca.

-Necesita cuidados -habló Edward con seriedad ahora. -Aunque habría que buscar un lugar seguro y que no esté relacionado con nosotros.

-Yo me encargo de eso -intervino Carlisle. -Sé de alguien que nos ayudará.

-¿Es de fiar? -preguntó Peter.

-Me debe un gran favor -asintió.

-Está bien -consintió Edward.

Carlisle montó en uno de los caballos mientras un par de muchacho ayudaban a Michael a hacerlo en su mismo caballo.

-Puedo montar solo -se quejó el joven con un hilo de voz.

-Prefiero que lo hagas conmigo -negó Carlisle. -Podrías sufrir algún mareo a causa de la fiebre. Me marcho ya -anunció a los demás. -Todos deberíais hacer lo mismo, no sea que a los franceses se les ocurra explorar esta zona.

-Tienes razón -asintió Edward. -Marchaos a vuestras casas, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ya os avisaremos si debemos reunirnos otra vez.

-¿Y tú? -quiso saber Carlisle.

-En cuanto me convierta de nuevo en Edward D'Arimburgo -señaló su morral, -voy a ver a Bella.

-Entonces yo me adelanto -anunció Peter. -No quiero que noten mi ausencia.

-Ahora nos vemos y, de nuevo -dijo Edward mirando ahora a todos sus compañeros, -buen trabajo.

Entre despedidas y comentarios alegres, la banda de El Gavilán se disgregó entre los recovecos del bosque. Edward buscó la seguridad de un gran tronco al que se dirigió morral en mano para cambiar su vestimenta y endosar su traje de noble. Pensándolo bien, tal vez debería haber ido a su palacio primero a dejar sus ropas de Gavilán pero, aunque Peter le informase a Bella de que todo había ido bien, sin duda estaría preocupada por él. Total, podía decirle al muchacho que guardara sus cosas en lugar seguro mientras duraba su visita.

Con gran ánimo terminó de vestirse, entusiasmado por volver a estar con ella. Parecía increíble el giro que habían dado sus vidas en cuestión de unos días. Y pensar que había estado a punto de cometer la estupidez de marcharse, condenando a ambos a la infelicidad. Por suerte, había rectificado a tiempo y había evitado que Bella también cometiera otra estupidez casándose con James.

Mientras montaba su caballo, rió para sus adentros, recordando el estado en que había abandonado al Capitán, inconsciente en aquella carreta de paja... lástima que no hubiera sido de estiércol. Aunque no podía llevarse a engaño; aquel triunfo de El Gavilán traería consecuencias, James no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y tenían que estar preparados para todo. Con su actuación al salvar a Michael, confiaba en que el pueblo los viera con mejores ojos y, por otro lado, Emmett también estaba en contra de los abusos de poder de James y, como noble y dueño y señor de esas tierras que era, significaría un gran apoyo para su gente. En cualquier caso, aquella situación debía cambiar. Él no podía ser El Gavilán para siempre, no era ésa la clase de vida que quería ofrecerle a Bella...

De repente una punzada dolorosa y ardiente atravesó profundamente su espalda, paralizándolo y haciéndole caer del caballo. No pudo moverse, gritar o comprobar que le había pasado realmente. Con gran esfuerzo tomó aire y todo se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Sé que esta vez he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero es que no me he sentido muy bien estos días, aún estoy un poco pachucha, por eso el retraso. Espero que me excuséis.**

**Quería contaros que finalmente y gracias a vosotras conseguí el segundo premio del concurso en el que participaba. Os agradezco de todo corazón vuestro apoyo y, por supuesto, vuestro voto. El premio era una entrevista y un wallpaper del fic que, por supuesto, compartiré con vosotras en cuanto me los hagan.**

**Sé que sois muchas las que me estáis apoyando... Romy, Anju, Mariiz, Pauly, Pauleta, Fabi, Laura, Coral, Vanessa, Luisa, Andrea, Haldequi, Rei Hino cullen, thalia, jetatica, jos weasly, alelupis, priss cullen, bellsblommb, jeimmy, lou malfoy, airun cullen, esme mary cullen, diana prenze, viszed, yari cullen, gegargas, sophie cullen, kxprii, mayce cullen... seguro que me dejo a alguien... si es así, lo siento muchísimo, pero todas tenéis mi gratitud y mi cariño y espero demostrároslo con mis fics.**

**Bueno, ya no me enrollo más.**

**Que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo!**


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27

Carlisle soltó de las riendas una de sus manos y la llevó a su cintura, apretando contra su cuerpo las de Michael. El muchacho estaba tan débil que, con mucho esfuerzo, apenas mantenía la cabeza erguida, sintiendo Carlisle como en ocasiones la dejaba caer sobre su espalda. No era de extrañar su debilidad con todo lo que le había sucedido, imaginaba que casi no habría comido y parecía haber sangrado bastante por la herida de la cabeza aunque nada que un par de puntos y unos cuantos días de descanso no pudieran solucionar. El problema era su seguridad, no podían correr el riesgo de que algún francés lo viera ya que, si bien todos ya sabían que en realidad no era El Gavilán, no dudarían de su pertenencia a la banda. Necesitaba resguardarse en un lugar seguro, en el que no lo buscarían hasta que estuviese restituido y Carlisle conocía el lugar perfecto.

-Ya estamos llegando –le dijo al joven, disminuyendo la marcha. –Aguanta un poco, necesito desmontar.

Michael se irguió no sin esfuerzo, con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y apenas vio como Carlisle apartaba unas ramas y matorrales que camuflaban la entrada de un pequeño camino. Luego tomó las riendas y, a pie, guió el caballo hacia el interior, volviendo a colocar la vegetación y ocultando aquella senda. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros y, tras un recodo, apareció una humilde cabaña con otra construcción anexa a ella que parecía un establo. Todas las ventanas se hallaban cerradas, menos una, y Carlisle se detuvo en seco al distinguir el brillo del cañón de un arcabuz apuntándole.

-Soy Carlisle –anunció en alta voz, levantando las manos y apartándose del caballo para que se le viera mejor.

Al momento escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio que una muchacha salía del interior de la casa, dirigiéndose a él.

-Disculpadme, doctor –se excusó ella.

-Tranquila –negó él. –Toda precaución es poca y más en tu situación.

Dio un paso hacia ella y besó su frente con gesto fraternal.

-¿Cómo has estado? Siento no haber venido a verte últimamente –se excusó él.

-No os disculpéis –discrepó ella con una sonrisa. -Sabéis que os debo mucho con todo lo que habéis hecho por mí.

-Aunque no fue suficiente –se lamentó Carlisle.

-Hicisteis lo que pudisteis –repuso con firmeza, -y siempre os estaré agradecida.

-Entonces, me resultará un poco más fácil pedirte este favor.

-Vos diréis.

-Necesito que te encargues de él durante unos días –miró hacia el caballo, percatándose entonces de que el muchacho se había dejado caer sobre la grupa del animal, desfallecido. Con premura, lo hizo descender, evitando que cayera al suelo.

-Entradlo, rápido –le pidió ella.

-¿Dónde…?

-En la habitación de mi padre –se adelantó ella.

Con gesto sombrío, Carlisle obedeció a la joven, ayudándolo ella a acomodar al muchacho en la cama.

-Pero… yo lo conozco –se sorprendió ella. –Lo vi ayer en la plaza. ¡Es El Gavilán! –exclamó animada.

-En realidad, no lo es –le aclaró él, -aunque sí deberías saber que pertenece a la banda. No es mi intención ponerte en peligro pero necesita un lugar seguro donde recuperarse con unos mínimos cuidados que yo, desgraciadamente, no puedo proporcionarle ahora mismo.

-Vos también sois de la banda ¿verdad? –sugirió ella sin malicia.

-Eres una joven muy inteligente –le sonrió tomando su barbilla. –Corre peligro estando conmigo y no está en condiciones de defenderse si lo descubren. No habría recurrido a ti si tuviera otra opción.

-No os preocupéis –sacudió ella la cabeza. –Aunque, ¿se pondrá bien?

-Seguro que sí –afirmó él confidente. –Voy a coger mi bolsa del caballo para suturarle la herida y te daré un medicamento.

Ella asintió viéndolo marchar. Luego se acercó a la cama, observando al muchacho. Tenía un golpe en la cabeza y, a través de su cabello rubio, un reguero de sangre se había abierto paso descendiendo por su cara, hasta su mejilla. En su semblante se reflejaba el dolor sufrido, había visto el día anterior como los franceses lo habían mantenido maniatado a pleno sol, pero, aún así se distinguían sus facciones juveniles y agraciadas. Guiada por un impulso, alargó su mano hacia él para apartar un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente cuando, de repente, notó como agarraban con fuerza su muñeca, sobresaltándola.

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo –murmuró ella sin embargo y, tratando de infundirle confianza, miró directamente a sus ojos… Jamás había visto unos ojos así, de un azul oscuro tan profundo y que la miraban casi con desesperación. Parecía querer decirle algo pero volvió a perder el sentido, soltándola entonces y cayendo su mano pesadamente sobre la cama.

La joven se alejó un paso, llevando su mano a su otro brazo que aún ardía allí donde la había tocado y sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, seguramente debido al sobresalto, quiso pensar ella. Aún se acariciaba la muñeca cuando escuchó a Carlisle tras ella.

-¿Está consciente?

-No –balbuceó ella.

-Trae agua y unos paños –le pidió.

La muchacha obedeció volviendo al momento, tras lo que Carlisle limpió su herida y la suturó. Luego buscó en su bolso, extrayendo un bote de cristal con unos polvos.

-Esto le ayudará con la fiebre y el dolor –le explicó, -aunque unos paños mojados sobre la frente no vendrían mal para bajar más rápidamente la temperatura.

-Muy bien –concordó ella.

-Vendré a revisarlo en cuanto pueda pero si ves que empeora o me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme.

-Queda en buenas manos –le aseguró ella.

-Lo sé –le sonrió tomándoselas. –Ahora me marcho. No hace falta que me acompañes –le dijo viendo sus intenciones de hacerlo. –Hasta pronto y gracias.

-Hasta pronto –respondió ella viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta.

Volvió hacia la cama y tomó un paño húmedo para colocarlo en su frente cuando una idea acudió a su mente. Corrió hacia la puerta pero ya no había rastro de Carlisle por lo que volvió a la habitación. Había olvidado decirle cómo se llamaba. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a colocarle la compresa en la frente; pronto sanaría y podría preguntárselo ella misma. Lo observó un instante, ahora su semblante parecía más relajado y lo halló aún más apuesto que en un principio, percibiendo como una sensación cálida la recorría. Un sentimiento de orgullo se aunó a esa calidez; ese apuesto desconocido luchaba contra los franceses, lo que ella más detestaba en el mundo y eso bien valía su admiración y todos sus esfuerzos para cuidar de él.

.

.

El Sargento Laurent y el Teniente Jasper se mantenían en su posición de firmes observando como su Capitán deambulaba por el despacho con el ánimo de una fiera enjaulada. Ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar demasiado fuerte, su ira parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

-El Gavilán se ha refugiado entre los aldeanos logrando escapar de nosotros –masculló James al fin con la rabia contenida en su voz, -y es algo que no podemos dejar pasar. Esta misma tarde iremos al pueblo a interrogar a todos, hombres, mujeres y si es necesario, niños.

El Capitán se detuvo encarando frente a frente a sus dos hombres.

-Quien se oponga o dé la impresión de estar mintiendo será fusilado ¿Entendido?

-Disculpadme, Capitán, pero esas medidas me parecen francamente excesivas –discrepó Jasper, claramente afectado por la orden que acababa de recibir. -Los campesinos no han hecho nada malo.

-¿No se supone que El Gavilán lucha en su nombre contra nosotros? –argumentó James con dureza. –Ese bastardo no tardará en presentarse ante mí en cuanto sepa que su pueblo puede estar en peligro –sentenció con sarcasmo.

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden, Teniente! –impuso con fuerza.

Ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza asintiendo y salieron de allí, aunque con distinto talante. Laurent corrió a poner a sus hombres al tanto para que estuvieran preparados. Jasper, sin embargo, se escabulló como pudo para ausentarse del Fuerte sin que reparasen en su ausencia; tenía que hacer algo contra aquel exabrupto.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue encontrar a Alice pero su uniforme no es que le permitiera merodear por la finca con tranquilidad y menos después de lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Denunciarían su presencia antes de poder explicar el motivo de su visita. Aún así decidió que sería lo más rápido, Alice le daría acceso directo con Emmett, debía prevenirlo.

Dejó el caballo en la cancela exterior y, muy cuidadosamente, se adentró en la finca. Se dirigió al patio de servicio ocultándose tras las carretas y las balas de paja que iba encontrando a su paso hasta que se acercó a las proximidades de la cocina. Para su suerte, Alice no tardó en aparecer. Con rapidez, la tomó de un brazo y, tapando su boca para que no advirtiese a nadie con un grito, la arrastró con él.

-Jasper –exclamó alegre, dándole un rápido y espontáneo beso, aunque pronto su semblante se tornó confuso, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad de repente. -¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso.

-Lo sé –alegó él con impaciencia, -pero debo hablarte con urgencia.

De súbito, la expresión de Alice cambió de la confusión al terror cuando sus ojos miraron por encima del hombro de Jasper. Instintivamente, el joven se giró a ver qué sucedía con la fortuna de poder así anticiparse al puñetazo de Peter estaba lanzándole en ese momento.

-¡Maldito francés! –blasfemó mientras perdía el equilibrio.

Jasper lo aprovechó para inmovilizarlo contra un muro cercano.

-Si quieres pelear conmigo podemos citarnos luego pero debo advertiros sobre algo muy importante, así sea la última cosa que haga –sentenció con firmeza.

Peter giró la vista hacia su hermana quien lo observaba suplicante. Entonces, destensó su cuerpo, dándole la señal a Jasper de que, al menos, lo escucharía.

-El pueblo está en grave peligro –dijo el Teniente sin rodeos. –James está organizando una expedición. Quiere interrogar a todo el mundo y a la mínima sospecha de que alguien no dice todo lo que sabe, lo hará fusilar. Y así seguirá hasta que El Gavilán se entregue.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Alice con incredulidad.

-He recibido la orden directamente de James –afirmó con seriedad.

-Si mientes… -le advirtió Peter frunciendo los labios.

-Me juego la vida viniendo aquí –exclamó Jasper ofendido. -¿Entiendes eso?

Peter resopló, debía darle la razón por mucho que le costase.

-Emmett debe saber esto cuanto antes –añadió Alice.

-Llévame con él –le pidió Jasper a Peter.

-Está bien, vamos –accedió finalmente.

Peter los condujo hasta la biblioteca, esperando encontrar al joven Conde allí, y lo hallaron aunque en compañía de Bella. Ambos recibieron con gran perplejidad la noticia.

-Ese hombre no tiene límites –golpeó Emmett contra su escritorio. -¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? –preguntó entonces como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea.

-No mucho –se lamentó Jasper. –Laurent ya estará alistando a los hombres.

-Entonces no nos entretengamos más –se impacientó Emmett. –Teniente, os agradezco infinitamente que hayáis venido hasta aquí a advertirme. Sé el riesgo que corréis así que marchaos ya y que no os descubran.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza con aceptación y se retiró de allí, acompañado por Alice.

-Debemos ir al pueblo –le anunció Emmett a Peter dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

-Está bien –asintió Peter siguiéndole, aunque Bella lo detuvo antes.

-Habría que avisar a Edward –susurró la joven.

-Lo sé –repuso Peter. –Creí que estaría con vos.

-¿Cómo?

-Se entretuvo un momento en el bosque –le explicó, -pero me aseguró que venía directamente hacia aquí.

-Entonces voy a buscarlo –concluyó Bella.

-¿Sola? –negó él.

-Sí, tú debes acompañar a Emmett –argumentó ella. –Me llevaré una carreta que es más seguro ¿conforme? –le hizo un mohín. –Ahora no pierdas más tiempo, mi hermano te estará esperando.

-Tened cuidado –le pidió por última vez antes de marcharse.

Bella asintió aunque el muchacho ya no podía verla. Luego salió tras él para dirigirse a los establos. No sabía con certeza dónde empezar con la búsqueda, sólo sabía de un mal presentimiento en su pecho que le impulsaba a hacerlo con urgencia.

.

.

Carlisle miró a su alrededor por última vez antes de adentrarse en el camino que lo llevaría directo al Palacio de Bella; no parecía que le hubiera seguido nadie, todo parecía muy tranquilo y él lo estaba más al haber dejado a Michael a buen recaudo. La herida no era muy grave pero la fiebre empeoraba la situación y necesitaba cuidado constante que ahora podrían proporcionarle. No quería poner en riesgo a la joven pero mantener a Michael con ellos en alguna de sus casas era un peligro para todos. Sin embargo, no podía estar en lugar más seguro. El hecho de que ella viviera sola hacía que tomara serias precauciones para su propia seguridad, como camuflar minuciosamente la entrada a su casa para evitar visitas indeseables.

Un soplo frío encogió su corazón. Esa muchacha había pasado por mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido soportar y, sin embargo, había resistido con entereza y continuaba con su vida, sola, sin necesidad ni ayuda de nadie, saliendo adelante por sus propios medios. Aunque, eso no era cierto del todo y Carlisle lo sabía. Esa obcecación suya de seguir viviendo en aquella casa, alejada del pueblo, del mundo, sin apenas relacionarse con nadie. Era una muchacha joven y muy bonita que merecía ser feliz pero su espíritu magullado no parecía dispuesto a eso, se limitaba a vivir, nada más. Y él se sentía impotente porque, a pesar de haber podido curar sus heridas, jamás podría curar su alma.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y azuzó un poco más su caballo para que acelerara su paso, aunque sin hacerlo cabalgar; ese día había sido muy duro, para todos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Esme había vuelto al Palacio con sus patrones y la expectativa de pronto volver a verla diluyó un poco el cansancio.

De repente, el caballo piafó alertado por algo parecido a un bulto abandonado al borde del camino, casi haciendo caer a Carlisle. Lo calmó palmeando varias veces en su cuello y, con cautela, desmontó para acercarse.

No había avanzado dos pasos cuando se percato de que, en realidad, era una persona así que corrió a acercarse, escapándosele el alma del cuerpo al ver que se trataba de Edward. Su espalda estaba ensangrentada y lo tomó con cuidado para comprobar que era debido a que le habían disparado.

-¡Edward! –lo llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Buscó el pulso en su garganta y lo halló, aunque débil. Hizo un cálculo rápido viendo el lugar en el que estaban y supuso que habían pasado al menos un par de horas desde lo sucedido, de ahí la pérdida de sangre. Debía atenderlo cuanto antes, extraer la bala que aún debía estar alojada en su espalda pues no se veía ningún orificio de salida en su pecho, pero aquel no era el lugar apropiado para hacerlo.

Cogió su bolso para limpiarle un poco la herida y taponarla, aunque no sería suficiente. Luego tomó uno de sus brazos pasándolo por encima de su hombro y lo llevó como pudo hasta el caballo, colocando con gran esfuerzo su cuerpo sobre la grupa. Debía darse prisa. Estaban más cerca del Palacio de Bella que del suyo así que retomó el camino hacia allí.

-Resiste, Edward –decía, deseando que el camino se acortase lo más rápido posible.

Para su fortuna, cuando apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos, vio ir hacia ellos una carreta y una idea acudió a su mente. Sin duda ése sería un transporte más apropiado para Edward. La detendría tratando de convencer a su dueño para llevarlos al Palacio. Edward vestía sus ropas de noble así que la perspectiva de una jugosa recompensa sería difícil de rechazar.

Estaba alzando sus brazos para detener al conductor cuando se percató de que era Bella quien sostenía las riendas.

-¡Carlisle! –exclamó la joven, sorprendida. -¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó alarmada al ver el cuerpo de Edward.

-Ven, ayúdame –le pidió él sin demora.

-¿Qué te han hecho? –se lamentó la joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al verlo en ese estado.

Acercaron el caballo a la carreta y, con cuidado, colocaron a Edward en ella, tumbado boca abajo, tratando de dañar lo menos posible la zona de la herida. Luego Carlisle ató su caballo a la parte de atrás y puso rumbo al Palacio.

-¿Se salvará? –preguntó Bella en un susurro, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Edward es fuerte –le aseguró. –Además, no puede darle semejante satisfacción a ese maldito –farfulló tensando la mandíbula.

-¿Crees que ha sido James? –aventuró ella.

-¿Te cabe alguna duda? –sentenció él. –Mira sus ropas. Han disparado contra Edward D'Arimburgo, no contra El Gavilán. James no soporta la idea de haber hecho el ridículo frente a todo Vilastagno.

-Pero llegar a esto… -sacudió ella la cabeza, aún le parecía increíble. -¿Cuándo ha sucedido? ¿Estabas con él?

-No –negó rotundo. –Me separé del grupo porque tenía un asunto que atender pero, por el lugar en el que lo he encontrado, debió sucederle poco tiempo después de que me fuera.

-Y le han disparado por la espalda. Ese… -Bella apretó los labios, reprimiendo sus terribles deseos de blasfemar. –Gracias a Dios que lo has encontrado.

-Lo malo es que el caballo no estaba –añadió pensativo. –Espero que se haya escapado.

-No creo que eso importe ahora –replicó Bella sin entender.

-En el morral de Edward iban sus ropas de El Gavilán y su máscara –apuntó con tono significativo.

Sin responder, Bella tornó su mirada hacia el frente, comprendiendo entonces la gravedad del asunto.

.

.

Cuando Jasper entró a caballo hasta el patio del Fuerte, comprobó que Laurent no había perdido su tiempo y todo el regimiento al completo estaba preparado para marchar, formados en sus caballos y a la espera de órdenes.

Al acercarse a ellos, el Sargento se percató de su presencia y caminó hacia él con talante animado y orgulloso.

-Ya están todos listos –señaló a los hombres. –Son sólo unos campesinos. Yendo todos no será difícil. Y si alguno presenta resistencia no dudéis en disparar –dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose claramente a los soldados.

-Sargento Laurent –pronunció Jasper con gravedad. -¿Quién te ha enseñado a alinear a los hombres? –inquirió en tono crítico. -Necesitamos menos caballería y más hombres a pie. O, ¿cómo crees que van a entrar en las casas? ¿A caballo?

-Teniente –tuvo que dirigirse a él de modo respetuoso, muy a su pesar, a causa de su rango. -Me ha parecido entender que el Capitán…

-Te ha parecido entender –lanzó Jasper una sonrisa irónica. –Pues yo creo que no has entendido nada, Sargento. Ahora, reorganiza a los hombres. Y los caballos al establo. ¡Rápido! –sentenció con dureza.

-Sí, Teniente –respondió Laurent con el rictus crispado. -¡Rápido, llevad los caballos al establo! ¡Vamos! –le ordenó al resto de soldados.

Jasper quedó impávido, sin desmontar, observando la escena con las manos cruzadas sobre la cabeza de la silla de montar. Sabía que había sido una orden estúpida pero el batallón iría mucho más lento a pie que a caballo y eso retrasaría su llegada al pueblo. Con suerte, eso le daría más tiempo a Emmett para hacer aquello que tuviera en mente hacer.

-¿Qué está pasando? –resonó la voz de James al otro lado del patio. -¡He dado órdenes de partir rápido! –bramó al ver que los hombres estaban dando vueltas por el patio como hormigas desorientadas.

-Tú, trae el caballo del Capitán –le pidió Jasper a un muchacho, con total tranquilidad, como si fuese del todo ajeno a ese caos. -¡El resto, tomad posiciones! –ordenó con alta voz.

Los hombres no tardaron en cumplir el mandato y colocarse en formación, dando Laurent la orden de partir hacia el pueblo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada recelosa a Jasper conforme montaba en su caballo para unírsele a él y al Capitán en la cabeza de la columna.

Jasper por su parte miró hacia el frente alzando su barbilla y con porte erguido y seguro. Era consciente de que tendría graves problemas si James se llegase a enterar de que él era quien había alertado a Emmett, pero poco le importaba, tenía la conciencia muy tranquila. Aquello era un completo abuso, un despotismo que su insignia de Capitán no podía solapar y que los propios principios de Jasper no podían permitir. De hecho, aquella no iba a ser su única intromisión en los planes de James. Iba a poner cartas sobre el asunto y tan rápido como le fuera posible.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy en mi acostumbrada cita semanal aunque, ahora que me he puesto a publicar, me he dado cuenta de que le tocaba a "Proyecto de un Amor". Se me ha escapado, lo siento. Será el próximo ;-)  
**

**Quería agradeceros todo el apoyo que me brindasteis la semana pasada en mi retorno y todos los comentarios y PM's felicitándome por mi cumpleaños y por mi embarazo ¡sois un cielo!. Os cuento que el lunes me hicieron la ecografía y el baby está muy bien. Se veía muy bonito, moviendo las piernas y los bracitos y la ginecóloga me dijo que estaba estupendo, así que estamos muy contentos.**

**Por otro lado, como ya os dije la semana pasada (lo repito por si hay algún despistado) ****he sido nominada en el blog Fic's Fans Twilight Awards en dos categorías que son la siguientes:  
**

**-Mejor Fic Personajes Secundarios con el Fic "Mi corazón en tus manos"**

**-Mejor Fic De Epoca con el Fic "El gavilán y la rosa" Sí, sí, este fic! ^^  
**

**La dirección del blog es  
**

**ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)Blogspot(punto)com**

**¡Venga, animaros y votar que voy casi la última! jeje**

**Bueno, por último, y no me lío más, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tal vez no es tan largo como de costumbre pero, si seguía con todo lo que tiene que pasar se me hacía demasiado largo. Hay que reservar la emoción ;-)**

**En fin, un besazo enorme y espero vuestros reviews que tan feliz me hacen. Os adoro!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28

Tan ajenos estaban en el pueblo sobre lo que sucedía que apenas alcanzaron a entender en un primer momento las explicaciones de Emmett y Peter que, con celeridad y nerviosismo, pedían a todos que tomaran lo imprescindible para salir de allí. Compartiendo miradas, algunas de confusión y otras de temor, y sumidos en un caos, fueron cogieron lo que tenían más a mano y siguieron a Emmett hacia el Palacio, algunos a caballo, en carreta o a pie. Quedarse en el pueblo sería someterse a aquel interrogatorio que a más de uno podía llevar a la muerte.

-¿No venís, Padre Antonio? –le preguntó Emmett al sacerdote que observaba con horror lo que sucedía desde la puerta de la iglesia. –Corréis peligro.

-James no se atreverá a tanto, ésta es la Casa de Dios –anunció.

-Ese hombre no respeta nada ni a nadie y puede que ignore vuestra sotana, Padre –insistió.

-Debo permanecer aquí –le dijo confiado.

-Como queráis pero recordad que las puertas de mi palacio estarán abiertas en caso de que cambiéis de opinión –apuntó Emmett.

-Dios te bendiga, hijo, por todo lo que estás haciendo –le agradeció.

Emmett azuzó su caballo y se puso al frente del grupo.

-¡Hay que apresurarse! –les pidió. –James no tardará en llegar.

-Ojalá funcione vuestra idea –deseó Peter en voz alta, cabalgando a su lado.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa –lamentó Emmett. –Llevándolos a mi finca, estarán bajo mi protección. James no puede traspasar sus puertas sin mi consentimiento.

-Y el pueblo os lo agradece –agregó Peter.

-Adelántate –palmeó su espalda. –Si alcanzamos el cruce de caminos antes de que lo haga James estamos salvados.

-De acuerdo –consintió el joven, espoleando con brío su caballo.

Sin embargo, para intranquilidad de Emmett, lo vio regresar a los pocos minutos.

-James y su ejército ya han alcanzado el cruce –le advirtió Peter casi sin aliento. –No tardaremos en encontrárnoslos de frente.

-Hay que esconderse –sugirió Emmett mirando a su alrededor. –Como sea.

-¡Todos al bosque! –exclamó entonces Peter, braceando exageradamente para llamar la atención de los campesinos. –Los que vayan a pie que ayuden a empujar esas carretas pero hay que despejar el camino lo antes posible. James se acerca.

No hizo falta nada más para que la gente, llena de temor, obedeciera sus indicaciones. Trataron de adentrarse todo lo que el bosque les permitió y se mantuvieron lo más silenciosos posible, casi sin respiración mientras el regimiento de James desfilaba frente a ellos. El golpeteo de sus botas sobre el camino era lo único que se escuchaba y, por fortuna, amortiguó los resoplidos de algún que otro caballo que se revolvía nervioso, presa de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Totalmente ignorantes a la situación, James y sus soldados continuaron su marcha, hasta que alcanzaron el pueblo.

-¡Pelotón, alto! –exclamó Laurent.

-¡Controlad todas las cosas! –ordenó James con potente voz. -¡Traed a todos aquí!

-Capitán, no hay nadie –le informó uno de los soldados lleno de confusión.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie?

James desmontó molesto y se encaminó hacia una de las casas y Jasper, quien se había mantenido al margen todo lo posible, trató de disimular el alivio que sintió al ver que James salía de ella con el rictus crispado; Emmett lo había conseguido.

-Es evidente que se han ido hace poco –sugirió Laurent, señalando algunas chimeneas que aún humeaban.

-Maldición –blasfemó James para sí. Entonces, dio media vuelta hacia la iglesia, viendo al Padre Antonio barriendo la entrada, con total y fingida normalidad.

-¡Padre! –lo instigó caminando hacia él.

-¿En qué puedo serviros? –preguntó con molesta indiferencia para James.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los habitantes de este pueblo infame? –inquirió incisivo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No los encontráis? –se hizo el sorprendido.

-¡Los estáis ocultando de mí! –exclamó exasperado.

-Creo que mi Sacristía es un tanto pequeña para eso –repuso con solemne seriedad, mofándose en realidad.

-Sabéis bien dónde se esconde vuestro rebaño –siseó James aproximándose amenazante al sacerdote.

-No sois el único con poder en estas tierras –le respondió sin amedrentarse.

-¿Os referís a Dios? –preguntó con sorna.

-¿Acaso creéis que no hay más poder terrenal que el vuestro que quitándoos a vos, sólo queda Dios? –se rió el sacerdote ahora. –Habréis invadido estas tierras pero no os pertenecen.

James sostuvo la mirada durante un momento a lo que consideró una impertinencia hasta que, finalmente, se retiró, caminando de nuevo hacia el centro de la plaza.

-Emmett Ranieri está verdaderamente comenzando a fastidiarme –farfulló entre dientes.

.

.

Bella levantó levemente la gasa de la herida de Edward, parecía que había dejado de sangrar. Sin embargo, estaba muy pálido, debía haber perdido mucha sangre hasta que Carlisle le encontró y, además, aún tenía alojada la bala en la espalda y era peligroso. Acercó su rostro al suyo y sintió su aliento en su mejilla que, aunque débil, era cálido. Nunca el camino a la finca le había parecido tan largo. En ese momento, el traqueteo de la carreta disminuyó y Bella miró a su alrededor preguntándose por qué se detenían. Entonces vio a Carlisle descender, adelantándose unos pasos y comprendiendo Bella el motivo de la parada; el caballo de Edward pastaba tranquilamente al borde del camino. Carlisle tomó sus riendas y lo llevó hasta la parte trasera de la carreta donde lo ató.

-Gracias a Dios está el morral –dijo aliviado mientras lo colocaba cerca de Bella y comprobaba su contenido. –Está todo –añadió un poco sorprendido.

-Es lo que deseábamos ¿no? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-Sí, pero no lo que esperaba –le respondió, volviendo a tomar las riendas de la carreta y retomando la marcha. –Aunque le brinda algo de claridad al asunto, descartando a un posible ladrón como autor del ataque.

-Reforzando la idea de que ha sido James –agregó ella.

-Sí, aunque no creo que de su propia mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Si hubiera sido James o alguno de sus hombres –comenzó a explicarle, -le habrían robado el morral e incluso parte de sus ropas aparentando de ese modo ser un simple robo, desviando la atención de ellos. Además, ni siquiera se detuvieron a comprobar si estaba muerto así que debió ser alguien que, simplemente, tenía mucha prisa por acabar con el encargo.

-¿Encargo?

-Un condenado mataría gustoso a otro hombre a cambio de su libertad –le sugirió.

Bella lo miró silenciosa, otorgándole la razón a sus palabras. Que James hubiera utilizado a alguno de los presos del Fuerte para cometer un asesinato a sangre fría lo convertía en un ser aún más vil si cabía.

-En cualquier caso, dentro de todo lo malo, debemos de dar gracias –añadió Carlisle con cierta despreocupación.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –se molestó ella. -¿No ves cómo está?

-Se salvará –le aseguró él. –Por fin estamos llegando –apuntó al ver la cerca de la finca.

La estaban cruzando cuando comenzaron a adentrarse en una barahúnda de pueblerinos que iban y venían sin orden ni concierto, ocupando con carpas parte de los jardines hasta los patios de la parte trasera.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –lanzó Carlisle la pregunta al aire.

-Después te explico –respondió la joven bajando con impaciencia de la carreta.

-¡Bella! –escuchó entonces la voz de su hermano. –Menos mal que ya estás aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó al ver el estado de Edward.

-Le han disparado por la espalda –repuso Carlisle quien tomaba el morral de Edward y trataba de bajarlo de la carreta. Sin esperar más explicaciones, Emmett acudió en su ayuda y lo introdujeron en el Palacio, llevándolo a una de las habitaciones.

Allí, mientras Carlisle extraía exitosamente la bala de la espalda de Edward, Emmett le narraba lo ocurrido.

-Entonces James no tardará en llegar –aventuró Carlisle mientras lavaba sus manos ensangrentadas en un aguamanil. –No creo que se quede cruzado de brazos.

-No puede hacer nada a este lado de los muros –puntualizó Emmett con gran seguridad. -¿Quién le ha hecho esto? –cambió radicalmente de tema. -¿James?

-Es su único enemigo –asintió Carlisle, -aunque no creo que se haya tomado la molestia de hacerlo él mismo.

-Si ha sido un disparo por la espalda dudo que Edward haya visto el rostro de su atacante –supuso.

-Conde Emmett –se escuchó entonces la voz de Peter tras la puerta.

Bella acudió a abrir y, cuando el joven entró se detuvo horrorizado al ver a Edward tumbado en la cama, en semejante estado.

-Tranquilo, el Marqués se pondrá bien –le informó Carlisle con cierto énfasis que Peter comprendió; Edward había sido atacado como Edward D'Arimburgo, no como El Gavilán.

-James está apostado en la puerta principal con todo su ejército –anunció entonces, recordando el motivo por el que había acudido allí.

-Muy bien –asintió Emmett. –Acompáñame –le pidió.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre los pueblerinos que aún trataban de acomodarse lo mejor posible y que le agradecían su hospitalidad y protección a Emmett, más sabiendo que James esperaba fuera.

-Buenas tardes, Capitán –recitó Emmett con falsa condescendencia. –No creo haberos mandado invitación alguna así que siento profundamente que hayáis hecho el viaje en vano. Disculpadme pero estoy muy ocupado y no puedo recibiros –agregó Emmett con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Sabéis muy bien por qué estoy aquí –trató James de ignorar su provocación. –Entregadme inmediatamente a El Gavilán.

-El Gavilán –palpó Emmett su mentón. –No tengo el placer de conocerlo –aseveró consecuente, -así que no puedo entregároslo.

-Vos lo estáis protegiendo –alargó su brazo señalando al interior de la finca.

-Sólo protejo a mi gente de vos y vuestros atropellos –alzó Emmett la barbilla.

-Entre ellos está ese bandido –comenzó James a exasperarse.

-Os repito que no tengo conocimiento alguno de ello –pronunció Emmett con gran temple. –Y, en cualquier caso, es vuestro deber atraparlo, no mío y mi pueblo no tiene por qué pagar las consecuencias de vuestra ineptitud.

-¡Estáis obstruyendo a la justicia! –exclamó el Capitán, airado.

-Vuestra justicia llega hasta aquí –señaló los muros de la finca. –Y no creo que seáis tan estúpido como para desencadenar un incidente diplomático entrando a mi casa a la fuerza, con las armas por delante. Aunque los franceses nos hayan vencido la nobleza sigue teniendo ciertos privilegios –le recordó.

-Como bien habéis dicho, aquí fuera yo soy la ley –concluyó James, -así que no os importará que aguarde aquí, por si cambiáis de opinión –ironizó ahora el Capitán.

-Como gustéis –concordó Emmett, tras lo que se retiró, haciéndolo Peter con él. –Hay que empezar a disponer de las provisiones que tenemos almacenadas para alimentar a la gente –susurró el Conde conforme se iban a alejando, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro y comprobando que James no se había movido de allí. –Temo que este asedio va a durar más de lo que me gustaría.

-Yo me encargo –le aseguró Peter, desviándose hacia la parte posterior del Palacio.

-Y que algunos hombres vigilen la puerta –añadió antes de que el muchacho desapareciera entre la gente, asintiendo éste.

Emmett continuó entonces su camino hacia el Palacio pero alguien salió a su paso impidiéndoselo.

-¿Se puede que significa esta invasión? –inquirió Victoria gesticulando exageradamente, muy molesta.

Algunos campesinos que estaban cerca la escucharon y bajaron sus rostros avergonzados. Emmett tomó del brazo a su esposa, con más bien poco tacto, y la arrastró hacia el interior del Palacio, soltándose ella bruscamente en cuanto entraron.

-Ni siquiera me has consultado –le reprochó ella.

-¿Consultarte? –se maravilló Emmett. –Como señor de estas tierras mi deber es proteger a su gente, acogiéndolos bajo mi mismo techo si es necesario y también debería ser el tuyo.

-Pues yo no creo que deba soportar esto, vivir entre campesinos y animales simplemente porque no quieres colaborar con el Capitán James –prosiguió ella con su alegato.

-¿Colaborar? –sacudió sus manos exasperado. -¿Permitir que los interrogue a punta de bayoneta como si todos fueran unos criminales, dejando sus vidas en sus manos y que decida a modo de capricho si un pobre campesino debe vivir o no?

-¡Entrégale a ese maldito Gavilán! –le exigió ella.

-¡Ni siquiera sé quién es! –replicó él.

-O sea, que tal vez estamos acogiendo entre nuestros muros a ese bandido.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? –colocó sus brazos en jarra en un gesto de impaciencia. -¿Que los amenace con la hoguera?

-Eres un necio –lo miró ella de arriba abajo, -y no pienso permitir que me arrastres a mí en tus necedades. Hasta que la situación se normalice me marcho con mis padres.

-Como prefieras –se encogió él de hombros con indiferencia.

Sin decir nada más, Emmett retomó su camino dejando allí a Victoria quien apretaba los puños enfurecida. No se molestó ni en volver a su recámara a por ropa, había dejado alguna en casa de sus padres, así que fue directa a las caballerizas a que le prepararan la calesa.

Estaba atravesando la cerca cuando el Sargento Laurent le dio el alto.

-Condesa –se acercó James a ella. La expresión de su rostro era impenetrable. -¿Adónde creéis que vais?

-¿Ahora necesito permiso para salir y entrar de mi casa? –inquirió ella airada.

-¿Acaso sois ajena a la situación en la que nos encontramos con la gente de esta finca? –añadió con tono seco e hiriente.

-¿Vais a atreveros a interrogarme como si fuera un miserable pueblerino? –se hizo la ofendida.

-Puedo ser condescendiente con vos teniendo en cuenta que sois una noble –le concedió al fin, -pero si vuestro criado cruza estas puertas –señaló al cochero, -me veré en la obligación de fusilarlo.

-Entra en la finca –le pidió al sirviente, tomando ella misma las riendas. -¿Algo más o vais a buscar alguna otra estúpida excusa para aplicar la Ley Marcial conmigo? –preguntó resentida por el trato recibido.

Con malévola sonrisa torcida, James le hizo un gesto a Laurent para que se apartara y dejara paso al pequeño coche. Victoria sacudió las riendas con mal disimulado malestar y continuó su camino.

Aquello no era posible. Hacía tan solo unos días había disfrutado la cama con ese hombre y ahora osaba a humillarla delante de sus soldados sin tapujo alguno, mostrando una absoluta indiferencia, como si entre ellos no hubiera ocurrido nada. ¿Consideración a ella por ser una noble? ¿Dónde quedaba la pasión compartida? Desde luego, en sus ojos no había ni rastro de ella y una insistente punzada de rabia golpeaba el pecho de Victoria con el traqueteo de las ruedas en el camino. No sabía si era su orgullo femenino herido o que de verdad James había dejado su huella en ella pero lo único en lo que Victoria podía pensar era en que volvería a ser suya, fuera como fuera.

Cuando entró al Palacio una sensación de tranquilidad, exquisitez y elegancia la envolvió, tan diferente de su vida al lado de Emmett y que tanto extrañaba. Una criada le informó de que su familia estaba en el saloncito atendiendo a una visita y se encontró que, en realidad la visita era Benjamin, Rosalie y Marco. Éste último estaba sentado frente al lienzo donde inmortalizaba a su hermana Angela mientras los demás departían tomando una copa de licor.

-¡Hija! –la saludó su madre al verla. -No te esperábamos. ¿Has venido sola?

-Hay problemas en Vilastagno –informó con voz monótona mientras se servía ella misma un poco de licor. Se sentó en un mullido butacón y les narró todo lo acontecido aquel día.

-El Capitán James quiere capturar a El Gavilán a costa de delitos horribles –concluyó su padre con gravedad.

-A ese Capitán se le ha dado vuelta el cerebro –espetó Benjamin con brusquedad. –Voy a ver a mi amigo, tal vez necesite mi ayuda.

-Yo de ti no lo intentaría –lo cortó Victoria con una mueca llena de apatía mientras rodaba la pequeña copa entre sus dedos. –Están asediados por lo que no se puede entrar ni salir. Yo lo he conseguido a duras penas.

-¡Pero algo habrá que hacer! –intervino Rosalie cuyo semblante se mostraba pálido.

-Querida, parecéis muy afectada –apuntó Victoria mordaz.

-Por si no lo recordáis, yo crecí en esas tierras y, aunque lejana, Bella y Emmett son mi familia –se defendió ella enérgicamente. –Es legítimo que esté preocupada, no como vos que, a la mínima dificultad, abandonáis a vuestro esposo para refugiaros en la seguridad de vuestros padres. ¿Es así como lo apoyáis?

-Lo que yo haga…

-¿Por qué no salimos un poco al jardín? –interrumpió la madre de Victoria lo que, sin duda, sería un enfrentamiento verbal entre las dos mujeres. –Necesito un poco de aire.

-Por supuesto –se puso en pie Rosalie dispuesta a acompañarla.

-Yo me retiro a mi recámara –respondió Victoria en cambio; lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era soportar compañías indeseables.

-Yo en cambio quisiera escribirle una nota a Emmett –le comentó Benjamin a su futuro suegro. –Tal vez consiga alguna forma de hacérsela llegar.

-Me extraña pero nada pierdes con intentarlo –concordó el anciano. –Vayamos a mi estudio.

Aquello dejó, de forma inesperada y sin proponérselo, a Angela y Marco a solas, quienes parecían haber quedado ajenos a la conversación de los demás. Para Marco fue de lo más gratificante. Pintaba mucho mejor en soledad, únicamente con la compañía de su modelo que, en este caso era exquisita. Además, en el silencio, disfrutaba aún más de su imagen y su pensamiento era capaz de volar mucho más allá, imaginándola de mil y una formas, como en realidad la quería aunque jamás pudiera pintarla así. Se entretuvo durante un momento en el tejido que la cubría y que tanto le estorbaba, si bien era cierto que moldeaba algunas sus curvas de su cuerpo a la perfección, por lo que podía deleitarse en recrear en su mente cómo sería su piel en esos lugares ocultos, su color, incluso su tacto y, por qué no, su sabor.

Angela notó su mirada sobre ella, de manera insistente y descarada, rozando lo impúdico, hasta el punto de hacerla sentir sucia. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas pero parecía que el pintor tuviera la habilidad de desnudarla con los ojos. Se sintió expuesta y avergonzada y volvió a arrepentirse de haber consentido aquel retrato pero, sobre todas las cosas, lamentó el que la hubieran dejado a solas con él. Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del salón y deseó correr hacia ella y escapar.

-Marquesa, ¿podemos seguir? –escuchó de pronto la voz de Marco que se le antojó pastosa.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó confusa.

-No puedo trabajar así –apuntó el artista con aquel tono empalagoso. -Debéis relajaros.

-Quisiera acompañar a mi madre y salir a tomar el aire –se atrevió a decirle.

-Yo preferiría continuar –desvió su mirada hacia el lienzo queriendo cerrar la discusión.

-Insisto –continuó ella, reuniendo todo su valor.

-Está bien –consintió él al fin. –Haced un descanso. Continuaremos cuando volváis.

Angela ni siquiera asintió. Se incorporó del diván en el que estaba recostada y tomó una bata que había terciada en una silla, colocándosela con premura sobre los hombros para cubrirse. Marco continuó con sus pinceladas hasta que la joven abandonó la estancia. Después, caminó hacia el diván y cogió una de las telas de seda que lo cubrían y que había estado en contacto con el cuerpo de la joven. Lo llevó hasta su nariz y aspiró profundamente, exhalando después sonoramente, casi en un gemido.

-Delicioso –murmuró mientras una mueca en forma de sonrisa libidinosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

.

.

Jessica retiró el paño húmedo de la frente de aquel muchacho y acercó su mano para palparla. Sólo habían pasado algunas horas pero la fiebre parecía estar remitiendo. Además, las gasas que le había puesto Carlisle en la cabeza se veían limpias por lo que supuso que la herida había dejado de sangrar. Volvió a mojar el paño y esta vez lo pasó por su rostro, tratando de limpiar con cuidado los rastros de sangre seca que aún permanecían en su piel, aunque la barba de un par de días no ayudaba en su tarea. Debió presionar más fuerte de lo que pretendía porque el muchacho abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? –demandó un tanto sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo, Carlisle te trajo a mi casa esta mañana y te dejó a mi cuidado, aunque olvidó decirme tu nombre.

-Michael… -titubeó un poco confuso.

-Yo soy Jessica –dijo ella con media sonrisa.

-Puedo entender que Carlisle no te dijo mi nombre pero sí quién soy, ¿verdad? –tanteó él con cautela. Ella asintió.

-Además, te vi ayer en la plaza –agregó.

Entonces el joven hizo el ademán de incorporarse aunque sintió como todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó ella impidiéndole que se levantara y ayudándolo a tumbarse de nuevo.

-Carlisle no debería haber implicado a nadie más en esto –se lamentó él. –Imagino que querrás que me marche cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –quiso saber.

-Poca gente en el pueblo apoya nuestra lucha –apuntó Michael.

-Yo diría que lo que no aprueban son vuestros métodos –puntualizó Jessica.

-¿Y sí aprueban los de James? –se molestó. –Nosotros sólo queremos deshacernos de esa maldita plaga.

-Sí, pero no matándolos –añadió ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –frunció él el ceño. –Nunca hemos matado a ninguno de esos malnacidos, aunque ganas no me falten.

-Bueno –dudó ella. –Se dice que, de paso que robabais el oro a un regimiento que iba camino del Fuerte, aprovechasteis para borrarlos del mapa.

-¡Eso es mentira! –se exaltó él. –Fueron los propios franceses los que mataron a su gente.

Jessica lo miró durante un momento, en silencio, estudiándolo.

-¿No me crees? –preguntó él con decepción en sus ojos.

La joven siguió observándolo. Su respuesta más lógica debía ser una negativa, al fin y al cabo no era más que un desconocido y un proscrito además, aunque aquella mirada casi llena de desesperación le decía mucho más de lo que necesitaba oír.

-Te creo –concedió ella al fin. –Aunque me gustaría saber cómo es que sostienes esa afirmación.

-Porque yo, todos estábamos allí –sentenció con firmeza.

Jessica se recostó en su silla con semblante perplejo y en silencio, a la espera de que Michael continuara con su explicación.

-Es cierto que íbamos a robar el oro del destacamento –comenzó entonces. –Estábamos apostados en el bosque, a la espera del momento oportuno para atacarles cuando un grupo de hombres los interceptó y comenzaron a dispararles, a sangre fría. Creíamos que eran bandidos por sus ropas y porque llevaban la cara cubierta y, cuando por fin se marcharon, nos acercamos.

El joven hizo una pausa y lanzó un suspiro al recordar aquella imagen dantesca.

-Fue una masacre –prosiguió finalmente. –No les bastó con llevarse el oro sino que mataron a todos los hombres, excepto a uno.

-¿Alguien sobrevivió? –preguntó ella impaciente.

-Un soldado, muy joven, apenas tendría mi edad –respondió negando con la cabeza. –Carlisle no pudo hacer nada por él, pero vivió lo suficiente para contarnos quién había sido su asesino. James –agregó tras una pausa.

-¿Su propio Capitán? –exclamó Jessica con incredulidad.

-Y algunos de sus hombres –sentenció él. –No me extrañaría que entre ellos se encontrase Laurent, ese hijo de una mala madre –masculló entre dientes lleno de ira al recordar que él era quien lo había atrapado.

Se giró hacia la muchacha con la intención de continuar con su relato cuando se percató de cuan pálida estaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Es que… es horrible –titubeó ella.

Michael la miró con cierta suspicacia. ¿Tanto le había afectado aquello hasta el punto de que parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse?

-En cuanto me sienta un poco mejor, me marcharé –decidió cambiar él de tema.

-Eso no es necesario –se apresuró ella en contestar. Ciertamente parecía agradecer el giro de la conversación. –Carlisle prefiere que permanezcas aquí. Podrían volverte a atrapar y ahora no hay duda para nadie de que perteneces a la gente de El Gavilán.

-No quiero causar problemas –alegó él. –¿Al menos tu familia está de acuerdo?

- No tengo familia –dijo ella con firmeza. –Aquí vivo yo sola.

-¿Y por qué no vives en el pueblo? –preguntó él con malestar, un malestar que Jessica no entendió y que tampoco le interesó. Tal vez era el típico hombre que pensaba que una mujer no podía valerse por sí misma y, con seguridad, su siguiente pregunta era por qué no había buscado un marido que la mantuviera.

-Ya que estás despierto te traeré algo de comer –se levantó entonces para dirigirse a la cocina, queriendo dar el asunto por zanjado.

-¿No entiendes que es peligroso? –continuó él sin embargo con lo que bien parecía un reproche. –Esta casa está muy apartada, podrían atacarte y no habría nadie cerca para ayudarte, defenderte.

Jessica se detuvo sobre sus talones, sorprendida y halagada en cierto modo al entender a qué se refería finalmente. Aún así giró su rostro hacia él y encogió sus hombros con resignación.

-Si es por eso no debes preocuparte. No tengo nada que perder.

Y volvió a encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Michael quedó perplejo. Ni siquiera aquel terrible dolor de cabeza le impedía comprender que había mucho más detrás de aquellas simples palabras. La cuestión era saber el qué pero no tardaría en averiguarlo. Algo le impulsaba a hacerlo y así sería.

.

.

La noche ya había caído. Bella había perdido la cuenta del número de horas que había permanecido sentada en aquel butacón velando la inconsciencia de Edward. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la pérdida de sangre, Carlisle se había mostrado muy optimista y no dudaba en su recuperación y Bella no veía la hora en que Edward abriese por fin los ojos. En ese instante, como si hubiera expresado su deseo en voz alta o él hubiese percibido su pensamiento, vio como los abría lentamente. Bella emocionada fue hasta la cama, sentándose en ella para mirarlo de frente.

-Debo estar en el cielo –lo escuchó decir con voz adormilada.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó él entonces.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Venía hacia aquí cuando de repente sentí un fuerte dolor muy agudo en la espalda –le narró.

-Te dispararon –le confirmó ella. –Gracias a Dios que Carliste te encontró.

-¿Se sabe quién fue? –inquirió preocupado. –Mi morral…

-Tranquilo –lo calmó. –Está escondido en mi recámara.

Al escuchar aquello, Edward pareció tranquilizarse.

-Ha debido ser James –supuso él, -pero me extraña que no haya revisado mis cosas. De haberlo hecho hubiera descubierto la verdad.

-Por eso mismo Carlisle cree que James mandó a algún preso del Fuerte a deshacerse de Edward D'Arimburgo.

-Es muy posible –murmuró pensativo, aunque entendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería. –Por cierto, ¿cómo está Michael? ¿James no ha respondido de algún modo a su rescate?

En ese momento trató de moverse y lanzó un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué parte de "te han disparado" no has entendido? –le reprendió ella acomodando su almohada. –Debes estar tranquilo y descansar para reponerte. Michael está bien igual que todo lo demás –le mintió, lo mejor que pudo. De poca utilidad iba a ser ponerle al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad, únicamente se pondría más nervioso. Aún así supo que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer, era una mentirosa pésima, así que se levantó de la cama con premura.

-Voy a pedir que te traigan algo caliente para comer.

Iba a marcharse pero Edward tomó su mano impidiéndoselo.

-¿Pero vas a volver? ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –le preguntó con aquella sonrisa torcida tan suya en los labios.

-Sí –respondió ella sonrojada por completo.

Edward tiró levemente de ella y la acercó a él para poder besarla.

-Aquí te espero entonces –le susurró.

Bella asintió con nerviosismo y se alejó de él. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado o todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos; Edward siempre conseguía inquietarla si se lo proponía.

Apenas había comenzado a recorrer el comedor cuando se encontró a Alice que caminaba hacia a ella.

-¿Cómo está Edward? –se interesó la muchacha.

-Acaba de despertar –le contó. –Iba a ordenar algo caliente en la cocina.

-Yo me encargo –se ofreció ella. –Ya sabe…

-No he querido contarle nada aún –le respondió. –Creo que sólo lo angustiaría.

-Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse y más cuando James y sus soldados están acampados a las puertas de la finca.

Bella la miró con perplejidad y le hizo una seña para que la acompañara, encaminándose ambas hacia el ventanal más cercano desde el que se divisaba el exterior. En la oscuridad de la noche podían verse las carpas militares a la luz de las antorchas.

En el interior de una de aquellas tiendas, Jasper releía la misiva que acababa de escribir y, satisfecho con el resultado, la lacró tras plegarla. Aquella situación era insostenible, ya no sólo porque los campesinos no podrían vivir mucho tiempo en aquellas condiciones sino también porque James se estaba extralimitando con su proceder. Poco le importaba si El Gavilán estaba escondido entre los campesinos, tras los muros de aquella finca. Aguardaría allí pacientemente hasta que se presentase o hasta que los campesinos agotasen todas las reservas del Palacio y se vieran obligados a salir en busca de alimento; a partir de ese momento, pondría en práctica aquel interrogatorio que Emmett había impedido refugiando a su gente. No, alguien debía darle un alto a James y esperaba que aquella carta diese resultado.

-Teniente –llamaron desde fuera de la tienda.

-Pasa –le pidió, poniéndose frente a él uno de los soldados de su mayor confianza. –Imagino que entiendes la importancia de esto –le entregó la misiva que el muchacho se apresuró en esconder en el interior de su casaca.

-Por supuesto, Teniente –respondió con gran seguridad.

-Debe ser entregada al General Aro personalmente –le recordó.

-Entendido –asintió él.

-Ten especial cuidado en que nadie te vea y si alguien notase tu ausencia yo te excusaré –le aseguró.

-Gracias, Teniente.

-No, gracias a ti.

-Ya sabéis que contáis con todo mi apoyo –le reiteró el joven soldado. –Parto inmediatamente.

-Buena suerte.

El muchacho se cuadró y salió de la tienda. A pesar de saber que obraba correctamente, Jasper no pudo evitar que lo invadiera la inquietud. Era muy peligroso que aquella carta cayese en malas manos. Sin embargo, tenía que confiar, James no podía salirse con la suya siempre. Aún así, aquella solución no era de efecto inmediato, aún deberían pasar algunos días para tener noticias. Sólo deseaba que el Palacio Ranieri pudiera resistir hasta entonces.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Siento muchísimo el retraso T_T Os cuento… lo que pasa es que mi marido ha tenido varias semanas de vacaciones en el trabajo y, como él no sabe de mi afición, pues no he podido escribir estando él en casa (es lo que tiene llevar una doble vida jeje) Encima no os pude avisar porque llegó un viernes por la noche y dijo "Desde el lunes que viene estoy de vacaciones" y ya había actualizado Sizigia y no quería poner otra dichosa nota de autor. Como él va a la universidad por las mañanas, pensaba que tendría ocasión de escribir aunque me retrasara un poquito pero la mayoría de los días ha hecho novillos (o pellas, o la cimarra, cada uno lo llamamos de una forma jeje) o sea, que se ha tomado unas buenas vacaciones el niño así que me he retrasado más de lo que pensaba. En fin que me enrollo como las persianas, en definitiva, que lo siento mucho!**

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya compensado la espera… Edward está bien! XD No puedo creer que alguna pensase que lo iba a matar o algo así ¡que no soy tan mala! jaja y aún tienen que pasar más cosas pero puedo matarlo luego si queréis XD (es broma) Bueno, en serio espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!**

**Por cierto, ya sabemos que el bebé será una niña y se llamará Selina :p**

**Espero no volver a retrasarme y actualizar la semana que viene! Muchas gracias por la paciencia! Besos!**


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29

-Sigo pensando que todo esto es una locura –refunfuñaba Jessica mientras caminaba junto a Michael. El muchacho por su parte bajó un poco más la capucha de su capa para ocultar mejor su rostro.

-Nada va a suceder.

-Pero tú aún estás débil –insistió ella. –Si alguien te reconociese y tuviésemos que huir, tú no estás en condiciones de hacerlo.

-Necesito saber qué está sucediendo –se volteó para mirarla con decisión. –No creo que ese maldito Capitán se haya quedado tan tranquilo tras mi rescate.

Jessica hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero siguió caminando, echando una rápida ojeada a sus espaldas. Habían dejado los caballos en la entrada del pueblo. Al ser día de mercado, les sería más fácil entremezclarse con la gente si iban a pie pero les restaba ventaja para una posible huida que ella no era capaz de ahuyentar de su mente.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos quedaron totalmente mitigados al llegar a la plaza del pueblo… estaba desierta. En realidad todo el pueblo lo estaba, inmerso en un silencio casi mortal.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Michael en voz alta por los dos.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos, mirando a su alrededor con completa incredulidad, incluso Michael apartó la capucha dejándola caer sobre sus hombros como si despejar su vista pudiera despejar aquella insólita visión. Ya no sólo no había nadie por las calles, sino que también las casas parecían deshabitadas, era como si todo el pueblo hubiera desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse al otro lado de la plaza, en la iglesia, alertó a ambos.

-Padre Antonio –exclamó el joven con alivio.

-Mike, muchacho insensato –recitó el cura con dureza mientras caminaba con premura hacia ellos. -¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí con lo que está ocurriendo?

-Pues nos gustaría saber precisamente eso, Padre, qué ocurre –demandó el chico mientras eran guiados por el párroco hacia el interior de la iglesia.

-¿Dónde están todos? –intervino Jessica.

-En el Palacio Ranieri –respondió el cura, cerrando la puerta a cal y canto. –Tras tu rescate, James se propuso averiguar el paradero de El Gavilán a como diera lugar, incluso interrogando a la gente del pueblo a punta de bayoneta si era necesario.

-Ese bastardo –farfulló Michael.

-El propio Emmett vino al pueblo y le pidió a la gente que lo siguieran para darles asilo en su Palacio, apenas se llevaron lo puesto y, por lo que he podido saber, James y sus hombres están apostados en las puertas. Tomad –dijo entonces, entregándoles sendas jarras con agua para calmaran su sed y su desconcierto.

-Están bajo asedio –murmuró Jessica.

-Esperando a que acaben con todas las reservas del Palacio y obligándolos así a salir –continuó Michael.

-O en espera de que El Gavilán se entregué por sí mismo -concluyó el Padre, compartiendo con el joven una mirada llena de significado.

De repente, el ruido de cascos en el exterior hizo que los tres acudiesen a la ventana más próxima para comprobar que ocurría. Vieron un caballo con herrajes y vestiduras francesas que se acercaba a la puerta de lo que era el almacén del pueblo pero no fue hasta que desmontó que no vieron el rostro de su dueño, Laurent. Jessica se apartó de la ventana dejando caer la jarra de sus manos, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared, palideciendo.

-Jessica… -se alarmó Michael.

-Id a la sacristía, rápido –les ordenó el Padre con urgencia. –Laurent no puede encontraros aquí –agregó mientras los instaba casi a empujones a que se ocultaran.

-Pero Padre…

-A mí no me pasará nada, vamos –volvió a insistirle al joven. –Y no salgáis bajo ningún concepto hasta que yo venga a buscaros –añadió cerrando ya la puerta.

Michael apreció como Jessica corría a sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa situada cerca de uno de los muros, claramente afectada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él con cierto recelo. –Pareces atemorizaba.

-Bueno… -titubeó ella ocultando sus manos en su regazo y rehuyéndole la mirada. –Como bien ha dicho el Padre, sería peligroso que te encontrara aquí. Quién sabe lo que podrían hacerte si ese desalmado te captura.

-También podría ser peligroso para ti –agregó él con oculta intención.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –alzó entonces ella la mirada con alarma.

-Podría querer interrogarte –se explicó tratando de parecer convincente.

-Ya… -pareció sentirse aliviada. –En cualquier caso yo nunca te delataría.

-Lo sé –asintió él con seguridad. –Y no es eso lo que me preocupa sino los métodos que podría utilizar ese bellaco para intentar arrancarte la verdad.

Michael observó como la muchacha volvía a bajar la mirada, más pálida incluso que cuando había visto el rostro de aquel malnacido francés. Ahora no tenía duda alguna de que Laurent tenía algo que ver con los conatos de tristeza que de repente ensombrecían sus ojos.

-Jessica…

-¡Deprisa! –irrumpió el sacerdote de pronto. –Tenéis que ayudarme.

-¿Qué sucede? –quiso saber Michael.

-Laurent le ha prendido fuego al almacén –les explicó agitando los brazos con desesperación.

Sin dar más razones, el cura salió corriendo y los jóvenes lo siguieron. Cuando salieron al exterior, el edificio que conformaba el almacén era pasto de las llamas y, aunque tomaron agua de un pozo cercano, sus intentos por sofocar el fuego fueron infructuosos. Al menos habían conseguido que no se extendiera a otros edificios pero, todas las provisiones almacenadas en su interior se perdieron, quedando todo reducido a cenizas y a una gran columna de humo que se alzaba frente a ellos.

.

.

Emmett deambulaba pensativo por la biblioteca en busca de una solución que no acudía a su mente. De seguir así, las provisiones del Palacio no tardarían en acabarse y no tendrían más remedio que enfrentarse a James. Tal vez ésa era la solución, enfrentarse directamente al ejército francés, tratando de hacer valer sus derechos y, en ese preciso instante, fue consciente por primera vez de cuánto había cambiado su forma de pensar en todo aquel tiempo.

Siempre había estado en contra de la forma de actuar de El Gavilán. Todos, él el primero, lo habían tachado en más de una ocasión de bandolero y ahora, en esa situación en la que se veía acorralado, no dudaba en tomar las armas y defender su libertad con sus propias manos, como había estado haciendo El Gavilán y su gente. Tal vez algún episodio desafortunado había manchado la honorabilidad de sus intenciones, como los soldados muertos en aquel robo, pero algo le decía que en realidad era una causa noble lo que lo hacía luchar contra James.

Por eso mismo, se extrañaba en cierto modo de que no hubiera dado señales de vida en esos días. Tras el oportuno rescate de Mike, no habían vuelto a tener noticias de él y le resultaba incomprensible que, declarándose siempre un defensor de los derechos del pueblo, no hubiera hecho algo ya para acabar con aquella última tropelía por parte de James.

Desde luego, poco tiempo más podían permitirse el lujo de esperar. No es que creyese que El Gavilán fuera a resolver todos sus problemas, en realidad había confiado en que James desistiese al ver su resistencia, pero el tiempo se agotaba y los alimentos también y, por el contrario, más crecía la confianza de James en verlo doblegado, abriendo las puertas del Palacio y dejando al pueblo a su merced. No, definitivamente iban a tener que luchar, no podían dejarse vencer así como así y, seguramente, los campesinos pensarían como él.

-¡Conde!

Emmett dio un respingo al ver a Peter irrumpir en la biblioteca.

-Disculpadme pero es que hay algo que deberíais ver –se excusó el muchacho. –Venid –lo instó a seguirle hasta uno de los ventanales.

Desde él podía verse en la lejanía el pueblo y como una ancha columna de humo ennegrecía el cielo.

-Ese malnacido –golpeó Emmett con sus puños contra el alféizar.

-Creo que es el almacén –supuso Peter.

-Posiblemente –afirmó el otro joven. –Nos está acorralando. Si bien no podíamos hacer uso de esos víveres ahora al no poder salir del Palacio, a los campesinos les habría venido bien cuando todo esto acabe.

-Y no es sólo eso –dijo Peter con pesar. –Hoy ha sido el almacén pero tal vez mañana el Capitán James amanezca con la idea de quemar sus casas o arrasar sus campos.

-Hay que hacer algo –apretó Emmett las mandíbulas con rabia. –No podremos mantener esta situación por mucho más tiempo pero, ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, no podemos rendirnos.

-¿Creéis que El Gavilán tiene la culpa? –tanteó Peter.

-No –dijo con rotundidad. –Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme dónde está ahora. Después de todo lo ocurrido, de toda su lucha contra James, no puedo creer que esté viendo esto impasible, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-En vuestra opinión, ¿debería entregarse a James?

-Eso tampoco –negó de nuevo. –El no puede cargar con todas nuestras culpas. De hecho, el mayor culpable de todo es James, empujado por su caciquismo y sus ansias de poder, escudado tras su uniforme. En su camino a la gloria, El Gavilán se ha convertido en una piedra en su zapato y quiere eliminarlo a como de lugar. Si ese hombre se entregara, James es capaz de matarlo en el acto, sin juicio alguno, y sin embargo…

-¿Qué?

-Pues que siempre ha salido triunfal en todos sus enfrentamientos –Emmett dirigió ahora la mirada al campamento apostado cerca de sus muros. –Tiene el valor y los medios suficientes para plantarle cara.

-El pueblo también es capaz de luchar –se envalentonó Peter.

-Sí, pero ¿con qué? ¿Con rastrillos y azadas?

-Con las manos desnudas si es necesario –apretó el joven los puños.

-Pues eso espero –palmeó Emmett su hombro. –Porque, como esto siga así, tendremos que elegir. O rendirnos y vivir al antojo de James, o morir luchando.

.

.

Bella retomó cabizbaja el camino hacia la recámara donde descansaba Edward. Aún revoloteaba en su cabeza aquellos comentarios escuchados a algunos campesinos cuando acudía a la cocina en busca de Esme para prepararle algo de comer a Edward y, aunque ella había tratado de alentarla, el desasosiego era inevitable. Todos se preguntaban dónde estaba El Gavilán, algunos en forma de esperanza, de salvación contra James y otros en forma de reproche, pensando que sus desdichas eran por su causa. Esme la había instado a ponerse en su lugar, en el lugar de alguien que se veía desprovisto de todo, de la noche a la mañana y sin ser culpable directo, simplemente por la lucha encarnizada entre James y El Gavilán y Bella podía intentar hacer eso, pero le resultaba imposible al ser Edward ese hombre sobre cuyos hombros debía recaer todo ese peso. Al fin y al cabo, la lucha de Edward iba mucho más allá de un objetivo personal, era por su fe en la justicia, ya no para él, sino para todos, para el pueblo y era injusto que no se le diese aprecio a su valor sino que únicamente se le reprochara la respuesta abusiva por parte de James, que había tomado aquello como un ataque directo a su propio orgullo. En ese sentido, Bella era incapaz de no sentir temor por él, por lo que sucedería si alguien descubría quién era Edward en realidad. Siempre había tenido detractores entre la gente del pueblo, pero ahora, en esa situación en la que se sentían más acorralados que nunca por James, pocos defensores iba a encontrar. Por eso, tal vez lo mejor era escapar de allí juntos, en cuanto pudieran, pensó Bella con decisión y con tal firmeza entró en la habitación, dispuesta a proponérselo a Edward, aunque quedó paralizada al verlo de pie, cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior.

-Edward –susurró Bella mientras dejaba la bandeja con comida en la cómoda para cerrar la puerta. –No deberías estar levantado –trató de lanzar un tema al aire a modo de impedir lo que bien sabía estaba por venir.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Edward con calma, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el ventanal, hacia los jardines donde todos los campesinos se resguardaban tras los muros del Palacio.

-Edward…

-James y sus hombres aguardan en aquellas tiendas, ¿verdad? –preguntó ahora directamente.

Bella se limitó a asentir.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? –le reprochó.

-No creo que eso beneficie en nada a tu recuperación –se defendió Bella.

-¿Mi recuperación? –dijo con cierta confusión comenzando a caminar hacia ella. -¿En qué se compara eso con lo que ocurre ahí fuera? Bella, parece que todo el pueblo está viviendo en los jardines ¿por qué?

Bella tomó aire y se sentó en la cama, haciéndolo Edward frente a ella.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –insistió.

-Por mediación de Jasper, supimos que James pretendía interrogar a todo el pueblo para obtener información sobre El Gavilán, sobre ti –recalcó con énfasis. –La única solución que se le ocurrió a Emmett fue traer a los campesinos aquí y protegerlos bajo nuestra condición de nobles.

-Una idea bien intencionada pero poco práctica –sentenció Edward.

Bella lo miró, instándolo a que se explicase.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo puede mantenerse esta situación? –dijo él entonces. –Los recursos de este Palacio no son ilimitados y, bajo asedio, no creo que James permita salir a nadie de aquí a ir en busca de alimentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Bella, temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo sabes muy bien –resopló Edward pesaroso.

Bella lo observó durante unos segundos.

-¡No! –exclamó entonces. –No puedes estar pensando…

-¿Y qué otro camino hay? –inquirió él. -¿Abrir las puertas y dejar a toda esa gente bajo la voluntad enfermiza de James? Ya me lo estoy imaginando –dijo con aflicción, -James es capaz de ajusticiar a alguien simplemente porque no le guste su declaración.

-¿Prefieres que te ajusticie a ti? –exclamó Bella con lo ojos llorosos. Edward trató de alcanzar su mano pero ella la apartó. -¡No! –volvió a negar ella.

-Bella, por favor…

-Por favor ¿qué? –sollozó ella. –¿Pretendes que lo acepte como si nada?

-¿Y tú quieres que vea impasible cómo toda esa gente muere de hambre mientras James espera fuera como un buitre carroñero?

-Alguna otra solución debe haber –dijo ella casi con desesperación.

-Por lo pronto, quiero que avises a Emmett –le pidió. –Debo hablar con él.

-¿Vas a confesarle que eres El Gavilán? –se alarmó ella.

-Es el primer paso que debo dar. ¿Te preocupa su reacción?

-Mi hermano sería incapaz de entregarte a James –lo defendió ella.

-Lo sé –asintió. –Con más motivo debo hablarle. Tiene derecho a saberlo y tal vez juntos podamos encontrar esa solución que tú clamas.

-Está bien –respondió ella un tanto insegura, pero finalmente se levantó de la cama dispuesta a cumplir con el encargo.

Edward dejó caer entonces su frente sobre sus manos. Ese maldito bellaco había jugado muy bien sus cartas; sabía que El Gavilán no sería capaz de ver como el pueblo moría y menos por su causa. Lo tenía acorralado y no veía forma alguna de salir victorioso de aquello. En realidad, aunque Bella no lo aceptase, solución sólo había una, muy a su pesar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta Bella volvió a la recámara, esta vez acompañada no sólo por Emmett, sino también por Carlisle. En cuanto el doctor vio el semblante del muchacho, el suyo se tornó serio, como si presintiera la lucha interna del joven.

-Me alegra verte más recuperado –comentó Emmett.

-Gracias –respondió Edward removiéndose un tanto tenso al no saber muy bien como enfocar aquella conversación.

-Bella dice que querías hablarme –agregó el joven con cierta curiosidad.

-Yo venía de camino a curar tu herida pero puedo volver más tarde –se excusó Carlisle.

-No –lo detuvo Edward. –Dadas las circunstancias, creo que deberías quedarte.

La gravedad en su tono de voz llamó la atención de Emmett.

-¿Hay algo por lo que debería inquietarme? –preguntó con cierta suspicacia.

-¿Además del caos de ahí fuera? –sonrió Edward con tristeza. –En cualquier caso quería que supieras que no he sabido nada hasta este momento.

Emmett lo miró con extrañeza.

-Lo dices como si tú tuvieras algo que ver con lo que está sucediendo.

Edward tomó aire profundamente.

-En cierto modo es así –sentenció.

-¿Cómo…?

-Por favor, toma asiento –señaló el butacón.

El joven obedeció, aunque confuso, mientras Bella se acercaba a Carlisle, en busca de su seguridad.

-Tanto misterio está empezando a preocuparme…

-Estoy tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a lo que te tengo que decir –admitió Edward.

-Tal vez la forma más sencilla sería la más directa –propuso Emmett.

-Yo soy El Gavilán –declaró entonces el Marqués y vio como Emmett palidecía.

-Es una broma ¿no? –titubeó éste asiendo con fuerza ambos brazos de la butaca.

-Me temo que no –suspiró Edward sonoramente.

-Y por lo que veo, tú lo sabías –le reclamó a su hermana.

-No la culpes –le pidió el joven. –Sólo quería protegerme, teniendo en cuenta que no tenías a El Gavilán en gran estima.

-Dada tu trayectoria es comprensible –se defendió Emmett.

-No todo lo que se dice sobre mí es cierto –puntualizó. –Sí, he asaltado a los soldados franceses siempre que ha existido la ocasión pero ni yo ni ninguno de mis hombres ha atentado jamás contra sus vidas.

-Pero, ¿y aquel robo donde murió un destacamento de franceses? –frunció el ceño.

-Eso fue obra de James –intervino Carlisle con firmeza.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso? –quiso saber Emmett.

-Yo mismo atendí a uno de aquellos infelices que cayeron bajo su hierro –alzó el doctor la barbilla con seguridad. –No pude salvar su vida pero nos confesó el nombre de su asesino, su propio Capitán.

Emmett guardó silencio unos segundos sopesando sus palabras.

-¿Y por qué estabas tú allí? –leyó entre líneas entonces. -¿Significa que tú…?

-Sí, yo pertenezco a la banda, al igual que Esme, Peter, Mike y tantos otros que se niegan a cruzarse de brazos a esperar una justicia que jamás llegará por sí sola –se defendió con pasión.

Emmett apartó su mirada de él quedando ésta hacia el suelo, ausente y sin mediar palabra.

-James no es más que un maldito asesino –añadió ahora Edward. –Y puede que en este caso el fin no justifique mis medios pero, al menos, mis manos no están manchadas de sangre como las…

Emmett alzó una de sus manos interrumpiendo su discurso.

-No te estoy juzgando –le dijo. –Pero creo que, dada la situación, mi sorpresa está más que justificada… jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ni yo que te lo tomaras de esta forma –admitió Bella.

-Ciertamente, esperaba algo más que tu sorpresa –repuso Edward confuso.

-¿Esperabas mi condena? –preguntó Emmett. –Tú mismo estás viendo los métodos de James, para nada comparables a los tuyos.

El joven sonrió tristemente.

-Y yo mismo me preguntaba hace sólo unos momentos por qué El Gavilán no había reaccionado frente a esto.

-Pues esa es mi intención –le aclaró Edward. –James no se apartará jamás de la entrada de este Palacio y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Por eso creo que la solución es luchar –repuso Emmett.

-¿Contra los soldados? –respondió el joven con gran incredulidad. –Azadas contra bayonetas, ¿verdad? Eso es un suicidio y tú bien lo sabes.

-¿Y entregarte a James no lo es también? –intervino ahora Bella.

-Soy un noble y además francés –le recordó. –Por mucho que James me odie tengo derecho a un juicio justo y va a tener que probar todos los crímenes de los que pretende acusarme, como esas muertes.

-Si es que llegas vivo a ese juicio –dijo ella en un arrebato, haciéndose el silencio en la habitación.

-Recuerda que acaba de atentar contra tu vida –alegó Carlisle.

-¿Entonces que solución hay según vosotros? –comenzó Edward a exasperarse. -¿Que toda esta gente comience a enfermar por falta de alimentos? ¿Que terminen saliendo de entre estos muros y caigan en manos de James? ¿Que ellos mueran por mí? –alzó la voz. –Eso es algo que no puedo permitir, ninguno de vosotros lo permitiríais si estuvierais en mi lugar.

-Como tampoco te alentaríamos a que caminases hacia tu propia muerte –dijo Bella con el llanto en la garganta.

-Mira, Edward, aún tenemos tiempo –trató Emmett de apaciguar los ánimos. –Aún quedan víveres para mantener a los campesinos así que no nos precipitemos. Dejemos que pase la noche y tal vez mañana veamos todo esto desde otra perspectiva.

-No olvides que aún estás herido –le recordó Carlisle.

-Veremos que pasa mañana, ¿de acuerdo? –quiso asegurarse Emmett.

-Está bien -accedió Edward con su mirada dirigida hacia Bella, quien se volvía de espaldas sumida en un llanto silencioso.

Tanto Emmett como Carlisle se hicieron cargo de la situación y, compartiendo con la mirada una callada conversación, salieron de la recámara. Edward entonces caminó hacia Bella colocándose frente a ella y la joven dejó caer su rostro sobre su pecho mientras él la abrazaba con ternura.

-No puedes hacerlo –recitó entre sollozos. –No puedes dejarme.

Edward la estrechó con fuerza sintiendo cómo se le desgarraba el corazón con sus palabras y sus lágrimas, comenzando a asomar las suyas a sus ojos.

-No tengo opción.

* * *

**Chicas! Hola!**

**Por fin consigo actualizar! Lo siento mucho pero sé que comprendéis mi situación! Además el momento ya se va acercando ¡me queda sólo un mesecito! Y un montón de cosas por hacer. Espero compensar la espera un poquito con el capítulo de hoy y os aseguro que, aunque tarde en actualizar, no dejaré de escribir. No sé si ésta será la última vez que actualice antes de dar a luz, que me queden cuatro semanas no significa que vaya a ser así, la nena se puede adelantar o atrasar, lo que ella quiera :p Lo bueno es que está muy bien de peso así que, en realidad, a partir de ahora ya puede nacer cuando quiera… Si eso sucede antes de que suba el siguiente capítulo (le toca el turno a "proyecto de un amor") os avisaré. No soy muy amiga de las notas de autor pero creo que la ocasión lo merecería. En cualquier caso, recordad que siempre os tengo muy presente a todos/as y que os adoro.**

**Por cierto, os recuerdo que las fotos de mis historias están en este álbum**

**http:/ / picasaweb. google. com**** /riona251 (quitando los espacios)  
**

**Y nada, perdón por el rollazo pero merecíais una explicación.**

**Miles de besos!**


	30. Nota de autor: Selina

Hola a todos!

Finalmente no me dió tiempo a escribir un nuevo capítulo de "El Proyecto de un Amor" porque mi princesita ha decidido venir al mundo dos semanitas antes de lo previsto. El martes pasado, día 8 de marzo y día internacional de la mujer tuve a mi princesa por primera vez en mis brazos. Para las que ya habéis sido madres no diré nada que no sepáis ya y para las que no, deciros que es el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo, indescriptible y que llena todos y cada uno de los espacios de tu vida.

Ahora estamos en pleno proceso de conocernos mutuamente, yo de reconocer lo que significan sus gestos y lloros, ella de que reconozca mis besos y mis caricias y que nos amoldemos al tema de la lactancia y los tiempos para dormir que no es poco.

Sigo manteniendo que no voy a abandonar mis fics y sé que tal vez os exijo mucho al pediros paciencia pero seguiré actualizando siempre que pueda y sé que comprendéis que Selina requiere de mucha atención hoy por hoy. Si que os pediría que me pusierais en alertas, para que no se os escapen mis actualizaciones.

Bueno, no os entretengo más, ah! y me disculpo por si alguien pensaba que era un capítulo, yo misma reniego de las notas de autor pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere ver fotos de la nena en mi perfil está puesta la dirección de mi album de picasa, donde están las fotos de los fics.

Un beso enorme a todos y hasta pronto!


	31. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30

Apenas se vislumbraba la luz rosácea del alba, ni siquiera había cantado el gallo, pero Michael llevaba un buen rato despierto y con razón pues, los acontecimientos de aquel día, quitaban el sueño a cualquiera y más a él en su posición. Se preguntaba que había sido del resto de hombres de la banda, sin duda estarían en el Palacio Ranieri con el resto del pueblo y llegó a la conclusión de que Edward y Carlisle estaban con ellos, de lo contrario habría tenido noticias suyas de uno u otro modo. Sólo esperaba que Edward no cometiera la estupidez de entregarse a James a cambio de la liberación del pueblo, aunque conociendo la nobleza del muchacho, no le sorprendería que lo hiciera.

Y pensar que no hacía mucho había querido ocupar su lugar. Se avergonzaba con solo recordarlo. Y no únicamente por la temeridad de poner en juego su propia vida, sino la de sus compañeros. Primero los expuso en aquel plan descabellado de irrumpir en la boda de James y Bella y después los obligó en cierto modo a volver a hacerlo cuando tuvieron que liberarlo de aquel cadalso donde aquel perro francés planeaba ejecutarlo.

Con tristeza pensó que tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor que aquella soga hubiera cumplido su cometido y, aunque una punzada encogió su corazón ante el temor de la muerte, tenía que reconocer que su rescate había provocado que los acontecimientos fluyeran rumbo a la tragedia. James se había sentido humillado una vez más y con doble burla pues creía haber atrapado por fin a El Gavilán y, no solo no era cierto sino que el verdadero se presentó para mofarse de él frente a todo el pueblo y salvar así al impostor, a él.

Definitivamente su vida no valía tanto comparado con el precio que todo Vilastagno estaba pagando. No era más que un huérfano, el hijo de un mesonero que había sido asesinado vilmente cuando James llegó a esas tierras, ajusticiado con otros cuantos desdichados para dar ejemplo y dejar claras cuáles iban a ser las reglas a partir de aquel momento. Aquel día lo perdió todo, restándole solamente las ansias de venganza para seguir adelante, tantas que por momentos creía que la inquina era lo único que llenaba su vida vacía, vacía de anhelos y de afectos. Y un hombre así no valía el sufrimiento de todo un pueblo. De hecho se entregaría gustoso si así conseguía que se terminase aquella situación, y no como sacrificio, no lo había al inmolar una vida tan vana tras la que nadie lloraría o ni siquiera recordaría. Si Edward no hubiera decidido volver a por él...

De repente, un sonido extraño le obligo a silenciar sus pensamientos. Hubiera jurado que era un gemido pero, cuando quiso prestar atención, había cesado. Fijó de nuevo la vista en el resplandor que atravesaba la ventana cuando volvió a escucharlo y ahora no vaciló; aquel sonido provenía de la habitación de al lado. Jessica estaba llorando.

Su primer impulso fue acudir a ella a consolarla pero se contuvo, era mejor evitar acercamientos. Había algo roto en el interior de la muchacha y no había que ser muy listo para sosprechar lo que era. Sus silencios o su palidez repentina cuando parecía que algún desafortunado recuerdo la asaltaba, tan a la defensiva a veces, incluso esquiva. Casualmente había rozado su mano en la mesa al coger el pan y Jessica había apartado la suya como si su tacto fuera candela ardiente. Su terror al ver a Laurent... Michael apretó la mandíbula; la posibilidad de su inocencia quebrada le helaba la sangre y de nuevo aquel impulso de ir a consolarla y conteniéndose nuevamente. Y no por indiferencia, todo lo contrario, acababa de conocerla pero Jessica despertaba en él sensaciones que ni sabía que existían. Indudablemente cualquier hombre se fijaría en su hermosura, de hecho, parecía que algún desgraciado lo había hecho ya, pero iba mucho más allá que una mera atracción física. Deseaba cuidarla, protegerla, con su propia vida si era necesario, borrar todo ese dolor que la atormentaba, simplemente hacerla feliz, así de sencillo, y de complicado porque era entonces cuando volvía a recordar que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Era un don nadie sin más expectativas en la vida que vengarse de los franceses y, dejando eso de lado, ya no quedaba nada más que unas manos vacías.

Chasqueó la lengua y se removió en la cama como queriendo espantar todos aquellos pensamientos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de conciliar un sueño que no llegaba. Además aquel sonido lleno de tristeza repiqueteaba en su cabeza, torturándolo, hasta que sucumbió. Salió de la cama y, con cautela, se dirigió a la otra habitación.

Jessica, en realidad, dormía, su llanto era fruto de su lucha contra lo que debía ser la peor de las pesadillas, tanto que se estaba convirtiendo en delirio, murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Con cierta impotencia, Michael se sentó a su lado, sin saber muy bien cuál debía ser su forma de proceder, así que se limitó a poner su mano sobre su hombro con la intención de despertarla, provocando, sin embargo, que las lágrimas de Jessica se tornaran en un grito de terror con su tacto.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! -le gritó empezando a agitarse.

-Jessica, soy Mike -trató de tranquilizarla, pero ella no hacía más que forcejear contra un enemigo invisible mientras el llanto ahogaba su garganta.

Entonces, no lo dudó más. Pidiéndole con voz suave, una y otra vez, que se calmará, la tomó entre sus brazos haciendo que Jessica despertara. No era capaz de articular palabra, incluso parecía desorientada.

-Mike, yo... comenzó a balbucear.

-Tranquila, nada te va a pasar. Yo estaré contigo -le prometió mientras mantenía su cuerpo tenso contra su pecho y acariciando su espalda, tratando de infundirle calor y confianza, seguridad. Jessica se dejó hacer y, poco a poco, comenzó a relajarse entre sus brazos y a disminuir su congoja. Escuchaba la voz de Michael, como en la lejanía, pero sonaba dulce y apacible y se dejó vencer por el sueño, esta vez mucho más plácido.

Tratando de no despertarla, el muchacho la soltó despacio, acomodándola en la cama, tras lo que se mantuvo a su lado, observándola un largo rato. Sentía que le hervía la sangre de la rabia y la impotencia. Laurent iba a pagar, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esa vida.

.

.

.

Cuando Victoria se despertó, olvidó por un momento donde se encontraba. Era su recámara, su casa, la única que sentía como suya; al lado de Emmett sólo se había sentido como una extraña, fuera de lugar.

Si en algo pensaba que le compensaría el casarse con alguien que no amaba era que ambicionaba ser toda una señora, con su propia casa, sus propios criados, camareras y modistas y todo un ramillete de amistades a quienes invitar a grandes fiestas organizadas por ella. Y nada de todo aquello se había vuelto realidad. Sabía que había desposado a un terrateniente, pero Emmett era un conde, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué conde que se haga dignamente llamar así apenas se relaciona con la aristocracia? Al menos para mantener ciertas amistades vivas por si arribasen tiempos difíciles, como era ése el caso en esos días. Bien dicho era aquello de "hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno" y la única amistad que Emmett cultivaba era la del mequetrefe de Benjamin que ni siquiera tenía la agudeza suficiente como para ver las intenciones de Marco para con su hermana.

Recorrió cabizbaja los corredores del Palacio. A la postre, James la despreciaba y la melancolía se tornó en rabia con aquella certeza, aunque eso no era algo definitivo, la situación cambiaría le costara lo que le costara. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que ése no era el momento idóneo y, aunque en un acceso de orgullo se había marchado del Palacio Ranieri ofendida por el modo de proceder de su marido, debía volver con él cuanto antes, evitando posibles reproches venideros, al fin y al cabo, ella era la señora de la casa y si ella no se hacía de respetar, no lo haría nadie.

De pronto, escuchó el nombre del Capitán James procedente del salón y no pudo menos que asomarse con curiosidad. Benjamin y su padre conversaban cercanos a una ventana.

-No me digáis que sucede algo interesante en esta ciudad -se acercó a ellos, justificando su interrupción con encantadora sonrisa.

-A lo menos llamativo -respondió su padre señalando al exterior.

-¿Un desfile militar? -dijo ella con desgana. -¿O nuevos reclutas que vienen a engrosar las filas francesas?

-Más bien la escolta de un General -le informó Benjamin.

Victoria lo miró sorprendida.

-Dicen las malas lenguas que viene a poner cartas en el asunto y llevar al orden al Capitán -añadió su padre.

-Ojalá sea cierto y acabe con este atropello -continuó Benjamin. -Sólo espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad y James reciba su merecido.

Victoria quedó en silencio, pensativa aunque esbozando su sonrisa más frívola, como si aquello no fuera con ella. Pero si en algo tenía razón Benjamin era en que todo debía volver a su sitio y el suyo era en Vilastagno, por el momento.

.

.

.

Bella apenas pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Edward en manos de James, atado, torturado, en la horca con aquel villano riéndose, lleno de satisfacción y resonando sus carcajadas en su mente. Agradeció cuando por fin llegó el amanecer y se vistió a toda prisa para poder ir a ver a Edward.

Cuando entró en la habitación, lo encontró sentado en la cama, a medio vestir. El morral de El Gavilán estaba a su lado y lo observaba cabizbajo, meditabundo y con una expresión sombría en su rostro que a Bella le hizo pensar lo peor.

Sin decirle nada, se sentó a su lado, tras lo que Edward, se giró para mirarla, dándole un suave beso.

-Quedamos en que lo pensarías -sacó ella el tema que ya flotaba en el aire.

-Es lo que he hecho toda la noche, Bella -suspiró él.

Bella tapó su boca con la mano, como si, el no decirlo, pudiera borrarlo de su pensamiento y dejara de ser la única posibilidad para ellos.

-Podríamos escapar -exclamó ella de repente, como si aquella idea iluminara el camino.

-No, Bella -negó Edward con la cabeza.

-Jamás nos encontrarían -continuaba ella, desoyendo su negativa, -y James...

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo -sentenció con firmeza, tomando las mejillas de Bella para que mirara su seriedad. -Yo no podría vivir llevando sobre mis hombros la suerte de toda esta gente.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga yo viendo cómo te entregas a James? -se desesperó al cerrarse esa última salida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Bella y a Edward se le encogió el corazón. La abrazó con fuerza y lloró con ella por verse en aquella encrucijada. Cuando se enfundó en la piel de El Gavilán no tuvo en cuenta lo que dejaría atrás si lo capturaban. Y aunque no era capaz de hacerse a la idea del sufrimiento por el que pasaría Bella, sabía que él se pudriría por dentro si alguno de aquellos campesinos moría por su culpa, sería desdichado y la arrastraría a ella en su penar.

Se separó de su amada tomando sus mejillas para besarla, en un beso lleno de tormento y desesperación y deseando dejar la vida en él. Hubiera sido preferible morir en brazos de Bella que en manos de James. Tras susurrar sobre su boca un _te amo_, se levantó yendo en busca de su casaca que comenzó a colocarse con dificultad debido a la herida que aún no terminaba de cicatrizar. Después tomó el morral de El Gavilán, prueba irrefutable de su doble identidad y extendió su mano para que Bella la tomara y lo acompañara en aquel fatídico momento.

-No -respondió a su silenciosa petición, bajando el rostro. -No puedo.

Edward no podía hacer otra cosa más que entenderla, la estaba llevando directa a la desdicha pero, en realidad, daba igual el camino que tomara, hiciera lo que hiciera, la haría infeliz de todos modos. Cerró la mano que aún esperaba la de ella y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero, antes de alcanzar la puerta, Bella corrió hacia él y lo detuvo, refugiándose en su pecho. Se abrazaron durante un largo rato, en silencio, no hacía falta decir nada, hasta que Edward se separó lentamente de ella y, tomándola de la mano, comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo, encontrándose de pronto a Emmett y Peter que andaban departiendo acerca de cómo sobrellevar aquella situación.

El hermano de Bella frunció el ceño al verlos.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta. Bastaba con mirar el rostro acongojado de Bella.

-Bien sabes que no hay otra solución -apuntó Edward con temple.

-Pero aún así no es fácil -admitió Emmett. -Y me atormenta el que no hayamos sido capaces de encontrar una solución.

-No la hay y lo sabemos los dos.

Emmett asintió con pesar y lo abrazó en un gesto de fraternidad.

-Cuida de Bella -le pidió entonces Edward con la voz rota tras lo que se separó de él.

Volvió a tomar la mano de la muchacha y continuaron su camino. Al llegar a la escalinata, se detuvieron. Desde allí, podía verse, más allá de los muros, el campamento francés, organizado, dispuesto, como un cazador esperando a su presa.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres -le dijo a Bella, tratando de evitarle aquel último trago amargo.

-No -respondió con toda la intención de acompañarlo.

Y juntos, con sus manos entrelazadas, comenzaron a descender por aquella escalinata, la que los llevaría a su nuevo e incierto destino.

* * *

**Hola chicas! **

**Esta vez sí es cierto! No es una engorrosa nota de autor! He actualizado! jeje**

**Antes que nada, contaros que en junio tuvieron que volver a operarme del brazo (y van 3) y eso ha hecho que me retrase mucho más de lo que creía.**

**Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para agradecer de todo corazón, todas vuestras muestras de cariño a lo largo de este tiempo, con reviews, emails, por facebook... Es muy gratificante saber que cuento con vuestro apoyo. No quiero hacerlo muy largo pero esta nueva operación me dejó descolocada porque creía que todo iba bien y recibí la noticia como un jarro de agua fría y, las que os enterasteis en su día me ayudasteis mucho a llevarlo mejor.**

**Dicho esto, sólo me queda esperar que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que es más cortito que de costumbre, pero había que dejar el suspense :p**

**Por cierto, os recuerdo que las fotos de mis historias están en este álbum y he puesto alguna fotito nueva de mi nena, para que veáis lo bonita que está con sus casi seis meses.**

**http:/ / picasaweb. google. com** **/riona251 (quitando los espacios)**

**Esta actualización es un retorno en toda regla, espero que a un ritmo no muy lento pero entre el brazo y que sigo dando pecho a la peque estoy un poco limitada okis?**

**Ah! y hoy es mi cumple, un montón de reviews serían un bonito regalo! **

**Besos!**


	32. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31

Bella tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la mano de Edward mientras bajaban aquella escalera. El miedo hacía que le faltaran las fuerzas y temía que le fallasen las piernas, haciéndola caer. Edward notó su temor, imposible no hacerlo, era el mismo que casi lo paralizaba a él. Temía la muerte, como cualquier otro, pero él, además, necesitaba vivir. Necesitaba disfrutar esa felicidad que tenía al alcance de su mano, que casi había podido tocar y que ahora se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Había tantas cosas que hubiera querido compartir con Bella y que ya no podrían ser.

Porque no podía llevarse a engaño, aunque le hubiera dicho a Bella, con toda la seguridad que era capaz de reunir, que tenía derecho a un juicio justo dada su condición de noble y cuya deferencia James no tendría más remedio que acatar. Edward sabía que, en cuanto pusiera un pie en el Fuerte San Bartolomeo, su vida iba a estar en manos del Capitán y no dudaría en aplastarla entre sus dedos hasta hacerla expirar. Un asesinato vestido de accidente o de trifulca entre presos, incluso un falso intento de fuga sería más que suficiente como excusa para que Edward no viera el siguiente amanecer.

Apretó la delicada mano entre sus dedos queriendo impregnar su piel con el calor de Bella, algo que podría llevarse con él a la fría celda que le esperaba. Buscó también su mirada que ella le entregó fugazmente, concentrada como estaba en la escalinata, deseando que se prolongara hacia el infierno si era necesario, pero que no acabara nunca con tal de que no los llevara hasta James.

Tras el último escalón, emprendieron el camino hacia la puerta principal. Edward soltó la mano de Bella para rodear sus hombros con su brazo y acercarla más a él, necesitaba sentirla ahora que los iban a separar para siempre. Sin embargo, no habían dado ni cuatro pasos cuando se detuvieron repentinamente al encontrarse de frente con Victoria, quien se sorprendió sobremanera al ver sus rostros afligidos y llenos de pesar. Parecía que se dirigían directos al patíbulo.

–¿Qué sucede…?

–¿Por fin te has decidido a volver? –sonó la voz de Emmett por detrás de Edward y Bella mientras bajaba a su encuentro acompañado de Peter. La pareja agradeció la intervención del Conde evitándoles así las explicaciones.

–Dije que volvería cuando la situación se normalizara –dijo ella con un toque de desdén mientras se retiraba los guantes de montar. –¿Veo que ya estáis recuperado? –se dirigió ahora a Edward, cuyo rostro se tornó del abatimiento a la confusión.

–¿Cuando se normalizara la situación? –repitió Emmett, reflejando el mismo desconcierto y que se extendía también a Bella y Peter.

–Los franceses se marchan –le informó ella con cierta mofa. –¿No os habéis dado cuenta?

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron hacia la puerta principal con lo que sería una luz de esperanza en sus rostros, mientras Victoria sentía con gran recelo que no terminaba de comprender lo que allí sucedía, suspicacia que aumentó al percatarse de que Edward le entregaba su morral a Peter quien, en vez de llevarlo dentro del Palacio, a la que sería la recámara del Marqués, se dirigía hacia el patio de servidumbre, donde Peter y el resto de criados tenían sus estancias.

–¿Será cierto? –exclamó Emmett sintiendo aquella liberación que se entremezclaba con el miedo a que fuera alguna sucia y retorcida artimaña de James.

Un revuelo se organizó cerca de donde estaban. Las voces de algunos campesinos se alzaron y otros se acercaban a ellos con la alegría y el alborozo en sus caras. Alice y Esme los encabezaban.

–¡Parece que los franceses se retiran! –exclamó la última.

–¿Estáis seguras? –preguntó Peter que ya regresaba, con las manos vacías, advirtió Victoria. Supo que no habría mejor momento que ése para retirarse y lo aprovechó. De hecho, aquella algarabía extrañamente alcanzó una nota desagradable cuando empezaron a escucharse expresiones nada propias del júbilo o la celebración, a cual de todas más soez y mal sonante.

–¡Maldito bastardo! –rezaba un campesino.

–Menuda desfachatez pensar que ese mísero pañuelo blanco colgado de esa bayoneta que tanta vidas ha arrancado va a salvar la tuya –bramó otro.

–Jasper… –murmuró Alice por lo bajo pues, tal y como les había hecho saber aquel campesino a gritos, el Teniente se hacía paso a través de ellos, portando aquel pañuelo y su semblante tenso y contenido como única arma que bloqueara la ira de esas gentes. Emmett alzó su brazo pidiéndoles en discurso silencioso que respetaran aquel símbolo y calmaran sus ánimos ofuscados.

–¿Es formal vuestra retirada? –preguntó Emmett con una nota de ansiedad.

–Sí, Conde –admitió Jasper con actitud respetuosa. –Y es definitiva –aseveró.

–¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? –espetó Peter con un mohín de desconfianza.

–El propio General Aro lo ha ordenado así –les informó.

–¿El General? –repitió Edward, sorprendido, al igual que todos.

–Ha obrado la Providencia al hacer que el General haya decidido visitar nuestras tierras en este preciso momento –recitó Emmett con declarada intención, intuyendo que la mano del Teniente estaba detrás de aquello.

Todos lo miraron aguardando algún comentario por su parte, compartiendo las sospechas de Emmett y comprendiéndolas él también, aunque no afirmó, ni tampoco desmintió nada. Carraspeó un tanto nervioso al sentirse descubierto, incluso bajó la vista un tanto avergonzado al apreciar las miradas de reconocimiento que le estaban dedicando y que no creía merecer. Aunque, lo que sí no habría esperado jamás fue lo que recibió por parte de Alice. La muchacha corrió hacia él y, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, se lanzó a sus labios dándole un sentido beso. Jasper creyó que se sonrojaba como una jovencita y ella también lo hizo cuando se separó de él, aunque lanzó una risita traviesa al reunirse de nuevo con Esme.

Jasper volvió a carraspear, esta vez tratando de buscar su voz en su garganta.

–Yo debo retirarme ya –consiguió decir mientras notaba la afilada mirada de Peter sobre él.

–Gracias por todo, Teniente –lo despidió Emmett.

El oficial inclinó su cabeza de modo respetuoso y se marchó. Aún no acababa de cruzar el umbral cuando escuchó con satisfacción el renovado regocijo de los habitantes del pueblo y que no merecían lo sucedido.

–¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –exclamó Alice, recibiendo una dura mirada llamando su atención como respuesta.

–Tiene razón –palmeó Emmett su espalda. –Nos merecemos una celebración.

.

.

.

Michael tomó el pequeño espejo de encima de la cómoda y observó su rostro mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla. Le hacía falta un buen afeitado aunque lo último que cabría encontrar en el hogar de una muchacha eran útiles de barbero. Se rascó la incipiente barba con un mohín torcido. Comenzaba a molestarle pero no tendría más remedio que acostumbrarse.

–¿Deseas afeitarte? –escuchó la voz de Jessica tras él.

Michael apenas consiguió balbucear un sí, primero por verse sorprendido y después avergonzado en cierto modo, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Entonces Jessica se acercó a la cómoda donde él volvía a dejar el espejo y abrió una de las puertas, extrayendo una navaja de afeitar, una brocha y un pequeño recipiente para el jabón.

–Eran de mi padre –le explicó ella dada su cara de asombro. –Era yo quien solía afeitarle.

Michael notó el aire de tristeza que impregnó su mirada. Comenzó a arrepentirse de haber provocado aquella situación. Tan cerca como estaban, sintió deseos de abrazarla, consolar aquella pena que sabía habitaba en su interior. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para hacerla desaparecer.

–¿No te parece bien? –le oyó decir un tanto avergonzada.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó sorprendido en sus pensamientos.

–Te preguntaba si querías que te afeitara –le repitió sonrojada.

La sola imagen de sus dedos cerca de él…

–Claro que sí –afirmó él con entusiasmo queriendo despejar aquella idea de su cabeza y de paso tranquilizarla a ella.

–Bien –le sonrió Jessica. –Entonces vamos a la cocina, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Michael la siguió y mientras él se sentaba en una de las sillas, ella preparaba el jabón dejándolo junto al resto de útiles encima de la mesa. Luego cogió la brocha y comenzó a agitarla dentro del jabón.

–¿Seguro que puedo fiarme? –bromeó él. –Tal vez debería empezar a arrepentirme.

–No deberías incomodar a alguien que va a poner una navaja cerca de tu rostro –continuó ella con la broma. Entonces, cogió de nuevo la brocha llena de jabón y manchó su nariz de modo travieso. –Y eso es para que aprendas.

–¿Serás…? –se quejó él, tras lo que introdujo sus dedos en el recipiente de jabón y le salpicó la cara.

–¡No! –gritó ella entre risas, a la vez que retrocedía.

Sin embargo, Michael tomó el jabón y comenzó a perseguirla alrededor de la mesa. Luego cambió de dirección, consiguiendo interceptarla y mientras seguía salpicándola de espuma, ella corría hacia la pared.

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! –gritaba ella extendiendo sus manos para impedirle acercarse más a ella, con la espalda ya sobre el muro.

–No estoy seguro –se acercaba él sin embargo. –Tal vez un poco más…

–¡Para! –le pedía ella.

Pero él no paró, no hasta que su cuerpo se encontró con el suyo. Sintió su oscilante y agitada respiración contra su pecho y en su rostro golpeaba su aliento fresco que escapaba de entre sus labios entreabiertos. Aunque ya no contenían risa, ni siquiera un esbozo. Se mostraban frente a él como un fruto maduro y delicioso que lo tentaba a probarlo. Un deje de cordura se paseó por la mente de Michael pero se miró en sus brillantes ojos y fue su perdición. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. La calidez de sus labios lo atrapó al instante, era tan suave, tan dulce. Su corazón desbocado le decía que la felicidad que jamás habría creído encontrar estaba frente a él… Pero no estaba bien, ni lo que estaba pensando ni lo que estaba haciendo. Por un instante se sintió como el bastardo de Laurent, forzándola de alguna manera a aceptar un beso que tal vez ella no deseaba. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo suficiente para saber si ella estaba correspondiéndole.

–Lo siento mucho –se excusó separándose de Jessica de forma brusca.

La respiración de la joven continuaba agitada, pero aquel brillo de sus ojos en el que se había sumergido un momento atrás había desaparecido y Michael temió haber roto algo entre los dos de forma irreversible.

–Jessica…

Quiso hablarle, explicarle el motivo de aquel beso, aquel sentimiento que había nacido en él quién sabía cuándo, pero ella no parecía interesada en escucharlo pues salió rápidamente de la casa. Michael fue tras ella y la vio entrar en el establo y, aunque deseaba seguirla, imaginó que lo mejor era dejarla sola, maldiciéndose por ser tan impulsivo y poco cuidadoso.

Entró de nuevo en la casa y recogió la brocha y el jabón que estaban por el suelo, lamentándose de lo que algo tan insignificante había provocado.

–Jamás pensé que te vería de amo de casa.

La voz de Carlisle detrás de él lo sorprendió, haciendo que casi volviera a tirarlo todo, aunque lo soltó con rapidez encima de la mesa y se dirigió hacia Carlisle para fundirlo en un abrazo.

–Cuánto me alegra que estés bien.

Carlisle sonrió ante su sincera preocupación.

–En vista de que no teníamos noticias tuyas fuimos al pueblo y el Padre Antonio nos contó lo sucedido –le explicó el muchacho. –¿Cómo has conseguido salir del palacio?

–Parece ser que el Teniente Jasper puso al tanto a su General sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y ha obligado a James a retirarse.

–Quién lo iba a decir. –Michael no ocultó su sorpresa. –Aún así no creo que deba arriesgarme y volver al pueblo ¿verdad?

Carlisle lo miró sopesando sus palabras y su ansiedad al pronunciarlas.

–Imagino que desearás marcharte de aquí.

–No –respondió tal vez con demasiada rapidez.

–¿Qué sucede entonces? –preguntó, aunque no creía que fuera a responderle. Michael nunca había sido de los que se confiaran a nadie.

–Tal vez Jessica no me quiera aquí –le dijo en cambió, y Carlisle se tomó un par de segundos antes de contestar sorprendido ante una respuesta que no esperaba. –No me malinterpretes –añadió el joven con preocupación frente a su silencio.

–Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no eres de esa clase de hombres –lo tranquilizó, –aunque, tal vez yo debería haberte puesto sobre aviso ya que, bueno… –trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, –…a pesar de su juventud, Jessica ha vivido ciertas cosas que…

–Ya lo sé –le cortó Michael no queriendo que continuase.

–¿Lo sabes? –preguntó con recelo.

–Sé lo suficiente –respondió sin que Carlisle necesitara nada más para entender que así era. –Y no me importa –añadió.

–Mike…

–Sí –contestó la pregunta que sabía iba a hacerle. –Me he enamorado de ella.

Carlisle sonrió haciéndole saber que se alegraba de ello.

–¿Y qué temes? –le preguntó sin embargo.

–Hacer las cosas mal con ella –admitió el joven.

–Sólo debes tratarla como a una muchacha más –le aconsejó Carlisle.

–No es una muchacha más –negó enérgicamente volviendo a su mente lo que aquel malnacido había podido hacerle. –Y no sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

–Estoy seguro de que lo eres –le sonrió Carlisle con confianza.

–¡Doctor! –apareció Jessica por la puerta con un pequeño cubo lleno de leche. –No sabía que habíais llegado.

–Tranquila –la excusó él.

Michael apartó la vista, avergonzado al sentirse expuesto. Tal vez los había escuchado hablar de ella.

–Hay buenas nuevas –prosiguió Carlisle, sonriente. –Y me encantaría relatártelas pero debo marcharme. Mike te pondrá al día.

Jessica asintió, y a Michael le pareció que actuaba con normalidad, tal vez no los había escuchado después de todo. Entonces, Carlisle se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

–Volveré pronto –les dijo a los dos, tras lo que se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de apoyo al muchacho.

–Los franceses se han retirado –comenzó a repetirle Michael cuando se quedaron solos.

–No quiero que te marches –la oyó decir de repente, y él comprendió que, definitivamente, ella había escuchado más de lo que él hubiera querido.

–Yo…

Pero Jessica no lo dejó seguir. Se acercó a él, no sin cautela y, elevándose sobre sus puntillas, acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó. Fue un beso suave y más corto de lo que él hubiera deseado, pero con mucho más significado que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido venir de sus labios en ese instante. Ese beso abría las puertas de la esperanza de par en par, aunque ella hubiera corrido a refugiarse tras la de su cuarto. Él esperaría por ella, aunque fuera eternamente.

.

.

.

Jasper terminó de abotonarse aquella camisa de lino que tan pocas veces usaba. No pensaba salir a ninguna parte así que, tras una ducha reparadora, había dejado a un lado el uniforme para vestir sus ropas de civil que guardaba en el fondo de su baúl. En un principio sí había pensado ir a Vilastagno y buscar a Alice pero había desechado la idea al instante. Tras lo sucedido aquella mañana en el Palacio imaginaba que Peter tendría puestos sus ojos a todas horas sobre Alice y el hecho de tratar de verla podría traerle problemas con su hermano. Porque una cosa era que Peter supiera de su relación y otra que ellos la mostrasen frente a los demás a pesar de saber de su oposición, aunque, por otro lado, la situación para Jasper comenzaba a ser insostenible. Pareciera que Peter no iba a aceptarlo nunca, algo que casi podía llegar a entender, pero, de algún modo tenían que hacerle comprender que se amaban y que esa obstinación, a lo único que les iba a conducir era a que Alice tuviera que elegir entre ambos cariños, haciéndola sufrir con ello. Además, sería Peter quien saliera perdiendo porque Jasper no iba a permitir que nadie lo separara de ella, ni siquiera él.

Se atusó los cabellos y suspiró. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Aunque era lógico pensar que caería redondo sobre las sábanas tras haber dormido varios días en la tienda de campaña, el sueño no parecía tener intención de llegar, así que se tumbó en la cama y tomó de la mesilla de noche el libro que estaba leyendo, uno de los clásicos de Homero. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo ni para leer un capítulo antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera llamando a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo incorporándose.

–Teniente –lo saludó uno de los brigadas dando un paso dentro de la habitación. –Un muchacho ha dejado este mensaje en la puerta –le indicó alargando su mano para entregarle una nota.

–Gracias –respondió tomándolo con cierta inquietud dada la posibilidad de que fueran malas noticias de Alice. Esperó con una paciencia que casi no tenía a quedarse solo para leer la misiva y así descubrir que, efectivamente eran problemas: Peter lo citaba esa misma noche en el pueblo. Viendo la oportunidad de zanjar aquel asunto de una vez, cogió la casaca que complementaba su indumentaria y se encaminó hacia el pueblo.

No dejaba de sorprenderle que lo hubiera citado allí, siendo lo más propio en el Palacio, en la zona de servidumbre donde estaban sus viviendas pero imaginó que no querría cerca a Alice. Espoleó levemente al caballo y lo puso al galope queriendo llegar cuanto antes, haciéndose su asombro mayor cuando, ya desde la entrada al pueblo, se escuchaba una algarabía aderezada con música. Aquello parecía una fiesta y se vino a dar cuenta de que así era al poco de dejar su montura en uno de los abrevaderos. La gente se había reunido en la plaza y danzaba alrededor de algunas hogueras al son de los instrumentos que algunos campesinos tocaban y no tardó en distinguir a Peter que bailaba alegremente con Charlotte. Jasper, lleno de confusión, aguardó unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que fue Peter quien acudió a su encuentro al verlo.

–Vestido así hasta pareces uno de nosotros –lo recibió Peter con tono jocoso.

–No creo que éste sea el lugar más apropiado para que solucionemos esto. –Jasper no se anduvo con rodeos.

–No sé a qué te refieres –se encogió Peter de hombros cómo si realmente no supiera de qué le estaba hablando y Jasper no sabía si alegrarse o molestarse por aquella fingida indiferencia.

–¿Para qué me has hecho llamar? –preguntó con impaciencia.

–Relájate, estamos de celebración –abrió los brazos para que mirara su alrededor. –Y podría parecer una ironía pero es gracias a ti.

–Mis principios pesan más que mi uniforme.

–Y yo me alegro por ello –palmeó su hombro con camaradería, aunque, cuanto más cordial se mostraba Peter, más confuso se mostraba él.

Jasper resopló.

–Peter…

–Jamás hubiera podido impedir Alice que te ame sin riesgo de perderla –reconoció Peter, aunque a Jasper no le pareció que lamentara aquella confesión.

–Yo también la amo –dijo con firmeza. –Sinceramente.

Peter sonrió con aceptación y se acercó un paso más a él.

–¿Sabías que a mi hermana le encanta bailar?

Jasper iba a negar con la cabeza pero entonces alzó su mirada por encima del hombro de Peter y la vio. Estaba radiante. Tal vez ese sencillo vestido era el de los domingos pero la luz de su sonrisa hacía que fuera la mujer más bella de todas, aunque hubiese vestido simples harapos.

Peter desvió un momento su rostro hacia ella y rió por lo bajo.

–Hazla bailar, Teniente –sentenció en un susurro y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver con Charlotte.

Jasper comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero Alice ya corría a su encuentro. Se lanzó a sus brazos y Jasper la atrapó, empezando a dar giros y haciéndola reír. Se detuvo después para buscar sus labios y los pies de Alice no habían terminado de tocar el suelo cuando ya estaban unidos en un beso arrebatado, casi impaciente. Y esta vez sí, delante de todos, sabiendo que no tendrían que esconder su amor a los ojos de nadie nunca más.

–Apenas podía creerlo cuando Peter me lo ha dicho –le confesó ella al separarse de él.

–Créeme que yo tampoco –le sonrió Jasper mientras acariciaba su mejilla. –¿Quieres bailar?

Ella lanzó una risita.

–Teniente, no me digáis que, entre vuestras habilidades se encuentra la danza –bromeó.

–Ahora comprobarás qué tan buen bailarín soy –le propuso con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró con él hacia donde bailaban el resto de parejas, entremezclándose con ellos para convertirse en una pareja más.

.

.

.

James estaba de tan mal humor que hasta los nervios tenía crispados. No solo la llegada del General Aro había trastocado sus planes sino que había tenido que soportar que lo sermoneara. Ni que fuera un bebé de pañales… Le había reprochado que actuar así podría perjudicar su brillante carrera y que no debería haber pasado por alto el trato de favor que merecía la nobleza dado el armisticio que se había firmado entre ambas naciones. James había tratado de excusarse, hacerle comprender lo que significaba aprehender al Gavilán, pero no había servido de nada, dudaba incluso de que le hubiera escuchado. Según su General, el fin no justificaba los medios y había llegado demasiado lejos, pero James no compartía ese pensamiento. Haría todo lo posible y lo imposible para capturar a aquel maldito que se le había atravesado en su camino. Su ejecución sería todo un acontecimiento que se haría eco en toda la sociedad francesa y la antesala perfecta a la consecución de su objetivo, convertirse en Prefecto de París. Así, su poder no se limitaría a unos cuantos militares en un pueblo lleno de campesinos y una nobleza cuyo refinamiento distaba mucho de los aristócratas franceses con los que se codearía una vez ocupara ese cargo. Pero antes que eso, tendría que apretar los dientes y asentir a todo lo que su General le dijera.

Dio orden de que nadie lo molestara al brigada que hacía guardia fuera de sus aposentos y entró a su despacho. Los días de ausencia habían amontonado un montón de papeleo en su mesa pero lo ignoró, yendo directo al dormitorio, para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que su cama estaba ocupada. Victoria yacía en ella, cubierta por una sábana y con una sonrisa que rezumaba coquetería y suficiencia.

–No creo haberos invitado –espetó él con rudeza.

–Vuestros malos modos llegan a ser tan excitantes –rozó ella su mejilla contra la almohada de modo sugerente.

–Por si no os había quedado claro, no me interesa nada que venga de vos –gruñó con desdén.

Victoria rió. Casi parecía complacida y James sintió un brote de ira latiendo en sus sienes.

–Ni siquiera que os dé la identidad de El Gavilán –murmuró entonces ella mientras sonreía con vanidad.

–No estoy para vuestros jueguecitos –apretó la mandíbula y con un gesto brusco le arrancó la sábana que la cubría.

La visión que continuó después lo dejó sin habla, y no porque Victoria estuviera completamente desnuda a excepción de su feminidad sino precisamente por lo que cubría esa zona íntima: la máscara de El Gavilán.

–De dónde habéis sacado eso –demandó James con exigencia.

Sin embargo, Victoria estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza de forma perezosa, mientras se restregaba por las sábanas como una gata en celo.

–Hablad –insistió él a punto de perder la paciencia.

Entonces, Victoria apartó la máscara para dejarla a un lado mostrándole su desnudez en toda su plenitud.

–Después –susurró con voz pegajosa y extendió su mano hacia James, haciéndole saber que antes de tener lo que quería, debería complacerla a ella, plenamente.

* * *

**Hola a tods!**

**Sé que actualizo muy de vez en cuando pero con la niña, el italiano y el inglés no me da para más. Espero que os guste el capítulo que os dejo hoy :p Por cierto, por petición popular he cambiado la foto de mi perfil y he puesto una foto mía con Selina, así ya me podéis "poner cara" y veis lo grande que está mi nena. En fin, que me enrollo, que prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Muchísimos besos y que disfruteis el capi!**


	33. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32

Victoria abandonó el lecho en busca de su ropa mientras James la observaba desde la cama, intentando que su mirada no reflejara lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente. Había poseído a muchas mujeres, algunas con genuino deseo y otras sólo por el mero hecho de tenerlas y alimentar su ego masculino. Sin embargo, con Victoria, ya no era ni una cosa ni la otra y cada vez que sus manos habían acariciado su piel había sido simplemente por lo que podía conseguir a cambio de ello, como una prostituta que presta sus favores por unas míseras monedas. La rabia y la inquina hacia Victoria querían abrirse paso a través de sus facciones por aquella repugnante sensación pero trató de disfrazar la desagradable mueca que asomaba a sus labios con una sonrisa e intentado que sonrieran también sus ojos, en vez de lanzar hielo con su mirada.

Parecía estar funcionando pues Victoria se giró a mirarlo mientras se vestía y lanzó una mirada con aire triunfal.

–Hombres –continuó su gesto sardónico, -desde el principio de los tiempos habéis batallado los unos contra los otros para conseguir el mundo sin daros cuenta de que somos las mujeres las que os doblegamos para obtener ese triunfo por nosotras.

-¿Y ya habéis obtenido vuestro triunfo? –preguntó queriendo saber cuándo acabaría esa farsa.

-Me habéis satisfecho, en parte –agregó coqueta y con suficiencia.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo para retocar su peinado viendo con indiferencia como James abandonaba el lecho y se acercaba a ella por detrás. James tomaba sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello, imaginando que eso era lo que ella quería, aunque una risa femenina e incisiva le dejó claro que no era así.

-Las caricias se las lleva el viento –le dijo ella, -por no decir las palabras.

Ella giró su rostro para mirarlo de reojo.

-Deseo algo más tangible como prueba de vuestra amor –pronunció esto último con sonsonete.

La mandíbula de James se tensó mientras se crispaba su paciencia. La vanidad de esa mujer no tenía límites, aunque sabía que existía algo que la aplacaba de manera fulminante y en cualquier mujer, daba igual si era reina o mendiga y que podía ser igual de efectivo que una apasionada sesión de cama. Aunque no estaba seguro de si aquello le traería más prejuicios que beneficios pero su mente furibunda no distinguía en ese momento la prudencia. Con pocas zancadas se dirigió hacia la otra parte de la habitación y, sacando una pequeña llave del cajón de una cómoda, abrió un baúl situado en el suelo, cercano al mueble.

No sin cautela, aunque con gran curiosidad, Victoria se acercó y su rostro se iluminó con el reflejo las decenas de joyas y alhajas que brillaban en su interior.

-Así que no sólo sois un oficial en carrera sino que sois rico –se maravilló ella.

-En realidad pertenece a Francia –confesó él a medias.

-A una gran nación como Francia no creo que le importe que invirtáis uno de estos pequeños tesoros en la captura de El Gavilán –alargó la mano, para tocarlos.

Entonces James tomó una sortija coronada por un solitario diamante y se lo entregó.

-Seguro que podéis hacerlo mejor, Capitán –alegó ella a modo de queja.

Paseó sus dedos de modo selectivo y ella misma eligió.

-Éste –sentenció tomando un anillo con un gran rubí ovalado y circundado por decenas de brillantes engarzados a su alrededor y luego sobre él, formando una blanca cruz que contrastaba con el rojo fuego de la gran piedra preciosa. –Es fabuloso –susurró mientras se lo ponía. Corrió de nuevo hacia el espejo y extendió su mano mientras contemplaba su reflejo. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro de completa satisfacción y tomó su sombrero que empezó a colocar sobre su peinado.

-Se ha hecho muy tarde y debería haberme acostado temprano –se quejó haciendo un mohín infantil e ignorando deliberadamente el semblante crispado de James. –Debo estar radiante para la fiesta de mañana por la tarde –continuó mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la salida.

-Victoria… -James definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ella lo miró con petulancia, sabiendo que estaba estirando de la cuerda.

-Bella se va a comprometer mañana, -hizo una pausa intencionadamente larga, -con vuestro Gavilán.

-¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?

Un tendón de su mandíbula saltó crispado. Aquella información lanzaba a la luz demasiada información que debía asimilar en una fracción de segundo. Porque estaba claro que con la única persona que Bella se casaría era Edward D'Arimburgo y ese maldito debía estar muerto.

-¿Estáis hablando del Marqués D'Arimburgo? –quiso constatar que Laurent había fallado.

-¿De quién si no? –se rió ella.

-¿Estáis segura de que esa máscara es suya? –continuó con lo que para Victoria se estaba convirtiendo en un insistente interrogatorio y que hizo que su sonrisa se apagara.

-Sí –repuso secamente habiéndose estropeado la diversión.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero James la detuvo tomándola del brazo de forma brusca.

-Es una acusación muy seria para tomarla a la ligera –la instigó.

-La misma seriedad con la deberíais tratarme a mí a partir de ahora –le advirtió ella a él sin embargo.

De un tirón, Victoria se deshizo de su agarre y, lanzándole una última mirada altiva, se marchó.

.

.

.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien –se quejaba Esme tratando de disuadir a Carlisle quien insistía en revisarla. –Seguramente me sentó mal algo de lo que comimos anoche en la fiesta.

-Te recuerdo que comimos lo mismo y yo me siento perfectamente –repuso él.

Esme caminó hacia la mesa donde le acababa de servir el desayuno y se sentó junto a él.

-Una simple nausea no es para tanto –le restó ella importancia. –Será cosa del estómago –decidió. –Nada que no se arregle con una infusión en ayunas.

-Lo que menos deberías hacer en tu estado es dejar de comer –habló el médico que había en él y la mirada de Esme se congeló sobre la suya.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo en un susurro y Carlisle soltó del golpe el aire que parecía que se le había atascado en los pulmones.

-Esme –tomó sus manos entre las suyas. -¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

Palideció. Ciertamente había notado su ausencia pero no era algo a lo que pudiera darle crédito una mujer yerma como ella.

-No puede ser –dijo en apenas un hilo de voz. –Yo no puedo…

-Era él quien no podía –sentenció Carlisle con un tizne de rabia provocado por aquel infeliz que había conseguido hacerla desdichada incluso después de muerto al quitarle la esperanza de poder ser madre algún día.

-No… -negaba ella con la cabeza y no porque no le creyera sino porque no quería creerlo. Hacerlo suponía abrir una puerta a la dicha que luego no podría cerrar, no sin antes hundirse en un abismo profunda de tristeza del que no podría salir. Un hijo era lo que más había ansiado y ahora escuchar las palabras de Carlisle significaba creer…

-Confía en mí –acarició su mejilla con calidez. –Ya has tenido una falta ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza varias veces, como un sí rotundo.

-A eso hay que sumarle los vómitos, los mareos, las náuseas matutinas –recapituló Carlisle. –Anoche no fuiste capaz de probar el pescado…

Esme no lo dejó continuar porque se había abalanzado hacia sus brazos. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo y él lo había hecho posible. Para colmarla aún más de felicidad, sintió como Carlisle la estrechaba contra él, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y casi podía sentir en ella la emoción que recorría el cuerpo de él, diciéndole que era igual de dichoso.

Cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo hacían, hasta que un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

-Eh… -Carlisle se separó de ella para acunar su cara entre ambas manos. –Voy a pensar que no te gusta a noticia –bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa como había sido su intención. Limpió los surcos húmedos con sus pulgares y acercó su rostro al de él para besarla con ternura aunque con intenso sentimiento. –Vas a ser la mamá más bonita del mundo.

Ella volvió a abrazarse a él casi mareada por la vertiginosa sensación.

-Bonita o no, no lo sé –habló apoyada en su pecho, -pero voy a ser madre, algo con lo que ya no me atrevía ni a soñar.

Ahora se incorporó para poner las manos en su vientre y algo iba a decir pero las palabras murieron en su boca con el sonido de nudillos llamando a la puerta. Carlisle le hizo una seña indicándole que él mismo abriría la puerta, encontrándose a Edward y Bella tras ella.

-Buenos días –les saludó él haciéndolos pasar.

-Buenos días –respondió Bella por los dos. -Edward necesitaba hablar con Carlisle así que he pensado en aprovechar para hacerte una visita –miró a Esme.

-Pues no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas venido –fue hacia a ella para cogerla de las manos y una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Bella la miró con cierta extrañeza ante su casi exagerado entusiasmo pero sonrió.

-Así serás la primera en saberlo –prosiguió Esme.

Edward miró de reojo a Carlisle y él, en un silencioso diálogo, asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella sintiéndose la única que no comprendía nada.

-Bella, -tomó aire, -estoy encinta.

La muchacha soltó sus manos y la abrazó.

-Me alegro mucho –dijo con sinceridad, -por los dos –miró ahora a Carlisle que estaba recibiendo la pertinente felicitación por parte de Edward y que después hizo lo propio con Esme.

-Creo que las mujeres van a tener un buen tema de conversación –sugirió entonces Carlisle, al ver que Esme se llevaba a Bella consigo y se sentaban a la mesa.

-Nosotros también lo tenemos –susurró Edward con gesto circunspecto, -y preferiría que hablásemos fuera.

Carlisle asintió. Volvió a mirar hacia ellas comprobó que ya hablaban animadas y le hizo una seña a Edward para que salieran.

-Viendo tu semblante, no creo que vengas a hablarme sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de esta tarde.

-Tenemos un gran problema –la voz de Edward sonó más grave que de costumbre. –La máscara de El Gavilán ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó lleno de confusión. -¿Cómo…?

-Peter escondió mi morral en su casa –le contó intentando ahorrar palabras. –Anoche antes de acostarse quiso asegurarse de que estaba todo en orden y, aunque el morral seguía en su escondite, no lo estaba la máscara. Ni siquiera ha dormido buscándola por todas partes.

-Entonces, los franceses no deben tenerla en su poder. De ser así ya habrían venido a buscarte –quiso suponer. –Tal vez lo cogió un niño y esté jugando a El Gavilán con ella.

-Puede que tengas razón –se rascó la barbilla con gesto reflexivo.

-¿Ya lo sabe Bella? –preguntó, aunque imaginaba que no al verla tan tranquila.

-No he creído necesario inquietarla –le confirmó.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

–Sí -admitió. –De hecho, me estoy planteando huir lejos de aquí.

Carlisle se sopesó unos segundos sus palabras.

-No te precipites –le recomendó el médico. –Mantengamos los ojos bien abiertos y decidiremos qué hacer después de la fiesta.

-_Si es que se celebra_ –pensó Edward.

.

.

.

Jasper sentía que algo no iba bien.

Primero, James se había reunido a solas con Laurent. Imaginó que estarían tratando un asunto privado, personal. Sin embargo, una vez finalizado el encuentro, Laurent, cuyo semblante daba claras muestras de que la entrevista con James no había sido nada satisfactoria, reunió a todos los hombres en el patio del fuerte y dispuso todos los destacamentos para iniciar la marcha hacia el Palacio D'Arimburgo, el del Marqués Edward. Y ésas eran sus funciones…

Mientras los hombres terminaban de prepararse, vio que James salía acompañado por el General Aro. Su primer impulso fue mostrar su malestar de algún modo, se sentía relegado de su cargo sin motivo ni explicación, pero mantuvo la calma y no se dio por enterado, cumpliendo las órdenes sin cuestionar el proceder del Capitán. Sabía que James sentía una gran afinidad hacia Laurent, tenían el mismo sentido déspota en cuanto a lo que su uniforme significaba, pero nunca había pasado por encima de la línea de mando. Sin embargo, hacérselo notar al Capitán y estando el General Aro presente sólo supondría darle una oportunidad para humillarlo y dejarlo aún más en evidencia frente a todos, así que se mantuvo servil y cercano a ellos, con la sospecha de que algo no encajaba en aquella situación. La respuesta a su recelo comenzó a clarificarse más pronto que tarde.

-¿Qué tan fidedignas son tus fuentes, James? –le planteaba su General mientras montaba su caballo.

-Bastante fiables, General.

-Pareces olvidar una vez tras otra lo que significa ser un noble –le reprendió. –Primero el Conde Emmett y ahora Edward D'Arimburgo quien, te recuerdo, además es francés.

-Ser un noble no expía sus delitos.

-En caso de que los haya cometido –concluyó Aro. –Y mostramos muy poca consideración por nuestra parte al presentarnos así en su palacio, con todos nuestros hombres, como si estuviésemos enfrentándonos a toda una facción de criminales.

-Así concluiremos antes el registro.

-La invasión diría yo.

El General resopló con claras muestras de disconformidad pero permitió aquella salida hacia el Palacio, incluso consintió en obligar a los pocos criados que guardaban el palacio a darles paso, aún a pesar de la ausencia de Edward. De hecho, James había sido muy insistente.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente? –preguntó Aro.

-Alguna prueba irrefutable de que el Marqués es en realidad El Gavilán –le indicó. –Tal vez las joyas que nos robaron tras masacrar a nuestros hombres…

Jasper sintió que el aliento se le escapaba del pecho. ¿Cómo había llegado James la casi ridícula conclusión de que Edward era El Gavilán? Y sacando además a colación aquel lamentable episodio en el que murieron aquellos pobres soldados.

Tuvo que volver a tragarse sus dudas sobre si sus hombres habían perecido realmente bajo el hierro de El Gavilán y la horrenda sospecha de que tal vez James hubiera tenido algo que ver con eso, así que se unió a la búsqueda de un tesoro que no aparecía por ningún sitio.

Apenas quedaban ya estancias por revisar, pero James permanecía estoico, tranquilo en mitad del salón, observando casi con deleite como trabajaban los soldados cuales hormigas removiéndolo todo. Era como si supiese que tarde o temprano llegaría lo que tanto esperaba y, así fue. Casualmente, Laurent llegó con la máscara de El Gavilán en sus manos.

-La encontré en el sótano –le dijo, y una sonrisa entre diabólica y victoriosa se dibujó en la boca de James como una desagradable mueca.

-¿Algún rastro del tesoro? –quiso saber Aro quien miraba la máscara con el gesto fruncido.

-Nada, mi General.

-Pero no dudaréis que ésta es la prueba que estábamos buscando, ¿verdad? –se adelantó James.

-Al menos servirá para llevar al Marqués al fuerte para que responda algunas preguntas –consintió.

Jasper, sin embargo, no lo podía creer. Y ya no porque confiara en el Marqués, ciertamente apenas lo conocía, pero Jasper no olvidada la cruzada personal de James contra él a causa de Bella. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que había sido demasiado oportuno que esa máscara estuviera en el Palacio y que, precisamente la hubiera encontrado Laurent. Aquello tenía todos los ingredientes de una trampa bien urdida y, ciertamente esperaba que Edward fuera inocente porque, de no ser así, no habría juicio alguno que lo salvara de la guillotina.

.

.

.

Si Bella creía que Victoria la odiaba, la fiesta de compromiso que le había organizado, con baile incluido, se lo confirmaba. Desde luego parecía que la había preparado para ella misma pues Victoria estaba disfrutándola de un modo casi insultante. En realidad, Bella no acababa de comprender cuál era ciertamente el motivo de su jocosidad, si la fiesta en sí o saber que a Bella le mortificaba sobre manera ser el centro de atención de todas esas miradas rodeándola y muchísimo más el tener que bailar. Al menos se alegraba de poder disfrutar de la compañía de Rosalie, pero la mayoría de invitados para ella venían sobrando, algo que no podía expresar abiertamente y obligándose a sí misma a mostrarse todo lo sociable y encantadora que la situación le permitía. Incluso había bailado una pieza con Edward aunque él tampoco parecía estar disfrutando de la reunión pues lo notaba ausente y cuando la miraba le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto forzada para después volver a centrar su atención en la puerta del salón. Casi parecía que quería salir huyendo.

-Edward, ¿marcha todo bien? –le preguntó al fin.

-Sí, no te preocupes –le pellizcó la barbilla y le dio un corto beso.

-Pues verte así no me lo pone fácil –le advirtió.

Edward dejó escapar con fuerza el aire que parecía oprimirle el pecho.

-Tanta celebración me abruma, eso es todo –le respondió con otra sonrisa forzada.

-Eso sería creíble si viniera de mí –le respondió haciéndole saber con la mirada que esperaba una explicación mejor que ésa.

Sin embargo, Edward no tuvo tiempo de articular más palabra pues, esta vez sí había alguien en la puerta que llamaba su atención. Carlisle con semblante aprensivo lo urgía a reunirse con él y Edward no dudo ni un segundo en acceder. Como era de suponer, Bella lo siguió y no era que pudiera ocultarle lo que pasaba por más tiempo.

-Los franceses están casi en las puertas –le anunció su amigo.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo –y tomó a Bella del brazo para llevarla con él.

-Tal vez estaría más segura aquí –le propuso Carlisle.

-No la dejaré al alcance de las manos del bastardo James –negó.

-¿Me podéis explicar qué pasa? –preguntó molesta, sintiendo deseos de detener aquella carrera atropellada hasta recibir una explicación convincente.

-James ya sabe que soy el Gavilán –proclamó Edward sin detenerse y Bella palideció más que de costumbre. Sintió como un frío le recorría la espalda. Todos sus temores pendían sobre ellos más que amenazantes, devastadores, pues si Edward caía en las redes de James no dejaría en pie ni una brizna de su mundo.

Miró a Carlisle como si fuese su última tabla de salvación, quien se limitó a asentir confirmando sus peores presagios y a apresurar el paso guiándolos en el camino hasta las caballerizas. Iban a montar en los caballos cuando un brigada francés los detuvo a punta de bayoneta.

-Deteneos –fue la palabra que utilizó para anunciarles que todo había acabado para ellos.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta sin dejar de apuntarles y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, cuando por detrás un brazo surgió de la nada golpeándolo con la culata de un pistolón, un brazo enfundado en un uniforme francés.

-Teniente Jasper –murmuro Edward con desconcierto.

-Decidme que no estoy traicionando en vano todo en lo que creía hasta ahora.

-Es James quien lo ha traicionado –aseveró tratando de contagiarle su convicción. –Mis métodos serán cuestionables pero no están mis manos manchadas de vuestra sangre.

Jasper hinchó su pecho y alzó la barbilla, con gesto férreo y severo ante una posible ofensa a la memoria de sus compañeros asesinados, sabiendo que a ellos se refería Edward. ¿Cómo creer que no había sido él?

-Uno de ellos se llamaba Martín. Estaba escrito en el cuello de su guerrera –avanzó un paso Carlisle. –No pude hacer nada por salvarlo aunque sí jurarle que vengaríamos su muerte haciendo caer a James. Se fue con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios.

La presencia firme de Jasper pareció disolverse ante al aguijón que aquella verdad suponía.

-Me entregaría si fuera a recibir un juicio justo –le aseguró Edward. –Y nadie intentará detener su tiranía.

Jasper pareció dudar unos segundos que a Edward se le antojaron eternos hasta que el Teniente alzó su arma, entregándosela.

-Podríais necesitarla.

-Gracias –la aceptó y inclinó levemente la cabeza para dar aquel encuentro por finalizado y no perder más tiempo precioso en su huida.

-Y yo necesitaré que hagáis algo por mí –lo detuvo sin embargo Jasper, ofreciéndole la mejilla.

-¿Estáis seguro? –dudó.

-Me evitaréis más de un problema. Rápido –le urgió.

El puño de Edward se estrelló contra su pómulo, tirándolo al suelo. Notó el sabor metálico de su sangre dentro de su boca y arrastró con los nudillos parte de la que brotaba del labio partido. Aturdido y ya a solas, consiguió ponerse en pie y escuchó disparos en el exterior de las caballerizas. Tal vez James los había alcanzado, pero cuando salió a comprobarlo, encontró a su Capitán maldiciendo a viva voz y que le lanzaba una mirada endemoniada en cuanto lo vio, aflojándose un tanto al darse cuenta de que lo habían golpeado. El puñetazo iba a valer la pena después de todo.

-Teniente, que los hombres registren esta propiedad. ¡Ahora! –le ordenó, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la entrada del palacio encolerizado.

Caminaba apretando los puños, tanto que se le clavaban las uñas en las palmas de las manos, de las mismas de las que se le había escapado ese maldito. Había estado tan cerca. Observó cómo algunos de sus hombres ya se apresuraban en cumplir sus órdenes y comenzaban a registrar todas las estancias bajo la perpleja mirada de los invitados a aquella condenada fiesta que se había disuelto por completo en cuanto irrumpió con sus hombres en el palacio.

Llegó a la biblioteca donde supuso que se hallaba Emmett y, en efecto, allí lo encontró acompañado de su esposa. Ambos se mostraban claramente molestos y él lo disfrutó.

-¿Se puede saber qué es este atropello? –exigió saber Emmett.

-Habéis acogido bajo vuestro propio techo a El Gavilán –le recordó. -¿Debo suponer que no estáis confabulado con él?

-¿Y qué esperáis encontrar entre mis libros? –señaló a su alrededor.

-Nunca se sabe –repuso con sonrisa irónica.

Claramente sabía que no hallarían nada allí pero cada gramo de indignación que destilaba el Conde se traducía en un gramo de satisfacción para él. De hecho, Emmett lanzó un gruñido de ira y abandonó la estancia.

Sin embargo, su esposa no lo acompañó. Victoria caminaba decidida hacia él.

-¿Cómo podéis hacerme esto? –masculló por lo bajo. -¿No basta que os haya entregado a El Gavilán?

-Como veis, en realidad, no ha caído en mis manos.

-¿Y yo debo sufrir vuestra ineptitud? –espetó con despreció. –Esto no quedará así –le advirtió, y ahora sí abandonó la biblioteca.

La impotencia la invadía al igual que la rabia. Los pasos se le atropellaban mientras salía con premura del palacio en busca de aire fresco que enfriase su humor. Y pensar que había estado a punto de darle el golpe definitivo a Bella y, peor aún, que tendría a James comiendo de su mano, considerándola una perfecta aliada, y mucho más que eso.

Sin embargo, a ese estúpido se le había escapado Edward… Quién lo hubiera imaginado, a pesar de haber pasado algunas horas de aquel asombroso descubrimiento, aún no podía creer que debajo de aquella pose de aristócrata refinado se escondiera el hombre que había tenido en jaque durante una muy buena temporada a todo un regimiento francés.

Se encaminó hacia uno de los miradores, le apetecía disfrutar de la vista de los jardines libre por fin de tanto pueblerino mugroso, aunque pudo darse cuenta que no era la única que había acudido allí. Apoyado en la balaustrada se encontraba un hombre de uniforme, de mediana edad, de cabellos negros hasta sus hombros y facciones aguileñas. Supuso por los galones de su uniforme que era el General aunque su rango no la amedrentó, al contrario, caminó con decisión hacia él, la barbilla alzada y su mejor cara o, mejor dicho, la peor; a medio camino entra la humillación y la resignación.

El General no tardó en percatarse de su presencia e inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Vuestra finca es bellísima –alargó su mano demandando la de ella para besarla educadamente. –Soy el General Aro.

-Condesa Victoria de Ranieri –respondió ella con exagerada aflicción.

-Siento mucho conoceros en estas circunstancias –trató de congraciarse con ella. –Pero es muy importante cualquier pista sobre ese bandido.

-Puedo hacerme cargo –siguió ella con su actitud disconforme aunque hablaba con forzada suavidad. –Pero vos deberíais haceros cargo también de que no somos nosotros los criminales.

-Pero lo acogisteis bajo vuestro techo…

-Como prometido de Isabella, por supuesto –discutió ella.

El General resopló y ella entendió por el gesto severo del General que había llegado el momento de destensar un poco la cuerda.

-Disculpadme –bajó ella su rostro. -Entiendo que no estéis acostumbrado a que os cuestionen pero tampoco nosotros a que pisoteen nuestra condición de nobles para tratarnos de un modo tan descortés. Creía que el armisticio nos protegía de sucesos como éste.

Ahora alzó un tanto la vista y comprobó con agrado que el rictus del General se relajaba.

-Para que veáis que sí os tengo en consideración, compartiré con vos el porqué es tan importante que demos con ese bandolero y con el botín sustraído.

Ella sonrió con complacencia, mostrando su curiosidad y él se acercó un paso más a ella, como si realmente fuera a compartir con ella un gran secreto.

-Ni siquiera se lo he confiado a James –le confirmó de ese modo que así era, -pero entre el dinero y las joyas destinadas a avituallar nuestro ejército, además había otro cofre lleno de joyas que debían ser salvaguardadas en el Fuerte San Bartolomeo, a petición personal del propio Napoleón.

-¿Napoleón Bonaparte? –se sorprendió ella, comprendiendo la trascendencia del asunto.

-Esas joyas pertenecen al General Bonaparte –le ratificó. –Un collar, un par de pendientes y un anillo, hechos hace más de dos siglos por la Casa de Saboya y a los que está muy ligado sentimentalmente –agregó. –Una cruz blanca sobre fondo rojo…

-¿Disculpad? –sacudió ella la cabeza como si no terminara de entender… o de creer. _Una gran rubí con diamantes engarzados formando una cruz..._

-El emblema de la Casa de Saboya –le explicó como si fuera lo que ella esperaba. –Las joyas imitan su escudo.

-Sí, claro –asintió ella. -¿Y decís que es parte de lo que robó El Gavilán?

-Efectivamente –reafirmó. –Y espero que lo que os he narrado sirva para aliviar un poco toda esta contrariedad.

-Por supuesto, General –respondió con sonrisa complaciente.

Lo que le había contado lo compensaba todo, especialmente al pensar en el precioso anillo que escondía en el resquicio más profundo de su habitación.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar así que sed buenas conmigo y mandadme muchos reviews! Muchos besos!**


	34. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33

Las siluetas de los árboles pasaban difuminadas y fugaces a su paso, fugaces como las decenas de pensamientos que se agolpaban en tropel en su mente y que retumbaban todas con el mismo sonsonete… ¿Y si…?

¿Y si no hubiera sido tan descuidado y hubiera huido en el mismo momento en el que Peter le había contado lo sucedido? ¿Y si le hubiera pedido expresamente al muchacho que se deshiciese de esa máscara en vez de simplemente esconderla? ¿Y si hubiera huido solo, sin arriesgar la vida de Bella? Podría haberla dejado con Carlisle y haberse reunido en Venecia y desde ahí, con un salvoconducto nada complicado de conseguir, hubieran cruzado directamente a Austria, donde el sucio poder de James no podía llegar.

Sin embargo, no. Bella los acompañaba en aquella carrera suicida hacia un escondite al que no estaba seguro que pudieran llegar. Tal vez si hubieran ido Carlisle y él solos hubieran tenido una posibilidad. Se habrían adentrado entre la espesura del bosque que tan bien conocían y habrían despistado a los franceses, como tantas veces habían hecho. Pero Bella no podría seguirles. Sabía montar a caballo pero distaba mucho de ser una experta amazona como para seguirles el paso. Y además estaba aterrorizada, cabalgaba a su lado y podía ver su rostro contrito aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo. Aunque no era para menos, los franceses venían pisándoles los talones, podía escuchar los cascos de sus caballos tras ellos y como, aunque aún no estaban a su alcance, disparaban sus armas. Tal vez, con suerte, alguna de esas balas peregrinas daba en el blanco.

Y entonces sucedió…

Desde el principio supo que la buena fortuna no le acompañaba. Lo había dejado a su suerte cuando, no sabía cómo, James se había hecho con su máscara, y del mismo modo lo abandonaba ahora cuando una de esas balas resonaba demasiado cerca de ellos, lo suficiente para asustar al caballo de Bella. Cosas de la mala fortuna. Podría haber sido su caballo, él habría podido dominarlo, pero Bella solo consiguió que la derribara y cayera al suelo y, con la velocidad a la que iban, fue una caída demasiado violenta.

Se le heló la sangre cuando vio la de Bella tiznando su rostro y menos mal que Carlisle había visto lo sucedido y se detuvo porque no habría podido avisarle, había perdido su voz no sabía dónde.

Sin perder tiempo desmontó y se acercó mientras se maldecía mil veces por haberla puesto en peligro y cuando comprobó que respiraba, volvió su propio corazón a latir de nuevo lleno de alivio. Sin embargo, estaba inconsciente, había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y no tenía buen aspecto pues la sangre brotaba profusamente, así que ni siquiera esperó a que Carlisle desmontara. La tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó hasta el regazo de su amigo.

–No parece grave pero deberíamos detenernos.

–Y yo no quiero arriesgarla más. Refúgiate en el bosque y luego desapareced –le urgió volviendo la mirada una y otra vez. –Dejo lo más preciado que tengo en tus manos.

–Pero Edward…

–La quiero lejos de James, ¿me oyes? –gritó con brusquedad. –Así que no deben encontraros. Yo te los quitaré de encima.

Fue entonces cuando Carlisle miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que ni su caballo ni el de Bella seguían allí y, lo que aquello implicaba, le cayó encima como un losa. Edward le lanzó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, aunque con sabor amargo, y golpeó el lomo de la montura de Carlisle.

–Dile cuánto la quiero –le escuchó decir a su espalda.

Y él no quiso desaprovechar su sacrificio. Obedeció a Edward y guió su caballo hacia el bosque, tratando de perderse en él. Antes de hacerlo, echó la vista atrás. Aún se veía a Edward, aunque acompañado de un puñado de soldados franceses que lo rodeaban y sintió que el corazón se le hacía añicos mientras le ataban las manos para llevárselo.

Cuando los hubo perdido de vista se detuvo un instante para centrarse en Bella. Necesitaba cuidados. Taponó la herida con un pañuelo y se encaminó a casa de Jessica que, por suerte, no estaba lejos. Volvió a asegurarse de que no lo seguían y retomó el sendero cuando casi llegaba a la pequeña entrada camuflada.

–¡Mike!

Tanto el muchacho como Jessica salieron a la carrera de la casa al escuchar su voz de alarma.

–Dios mío –susurró él acercándose al caballo y tomando a Bella entre sus brazos cuando Carlisle se la entregó.

–¿Qué le ha sucedido? –preguntó Jessica conduciéndoles hacia su habitación. La cama era más grande y la joven estaría más cómoda.

–Han apresado a Edward –dijo con voz grave y un silencio denso se alzó en la estancia.

–¿Cómo está? –habló por fin Jessica.

Carlisle no había perdido tiempo con la explicaciones porque ya había empezado a atender a Bella. Acercó el aguamanil a la cama y comenzó a limpiarle la herida.

–Se pondrá bien –les anunció.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –insistió Michael y, mientras Carlisle revisaba cuidadosamente a Bella, comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido, desde el momento en que os franceses habían irrumpido en su fiesta de compromiso.

–Se habrá asustado como el infierno al verla así –murmuró el joven.

Carlisle se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo. Seguramente era la primera vez que mostraba tal empatía hacia alguien, al menos frente a él. Ciertamente el joven estaba cambiando y muy cerca se hallaba el motivo de ese cambio.

–Su prioridad era ella, que yo la atendiera. Ha imaginado que a mí también me apresarían –supuso. –Y quiere a Bella lejos de James –miró a Michael diciéndole así mucho más que sus palabras.

–No creo que James le hiciese daño –intervino Jessica. Michael le había contado toda la historia, incluso la obsesión enfermiza del Capitán por Bella.

–No es eso lo que le preocupa a Edward –murmuró Michael con voz grave.

–Entiendo –asintió con gesto sombrío. –Una mujer enamorada haría cualquier cosa por el hombre al que ama, incluso…

–Entregarse al mismísimo diablo con tal de salvarlo –sentenció Carlisle.

–No debe ni pensarlo siquiera. Eso en vez de salvarlo, lo mataría –atajó Michael.

Carlisle volvió a mirarlo y reprimió una sonrisa.

–De momento debemos esperar a que despierte –se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cocina, siguiéndole los dos jóvenes. –Prepararé unos ungüentos y, si con suerte no tuviera fiebre, estará repuesta muy pronto.

–Habría que avisar a su hermano –apuntó Michael. –E ir en busca de noticias sobre Edward.

–No deberías ir al pueblo –adivinó Carlisle sus intenciones.

–James ya tiene lo que quería –se encogió de hombros. –No creo que se preocupe en buscarme. Además me esconderé en el mesón. Está prácticamente en estado de abandono desde que… desde que murió mi padre –dijo, bajando su voz una octava.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí –respondió ahora con animosidad. –Vosotros encargaos de Bella y ya me pondré en contacto con…

–Yo voy contigo –lo cortó Jessica con, tal vez, demasiado ímpetu.

Ambos hombres la miraron con asombro y curiosidad.

–Es peligroso –se negó Michael.

–Así Carlisle puede dormir en la otra habitación y estará más cómodo.

Jessica sabía que era una excusa muy pobre. Michael le estaba hablando del peligro que correría y ella había antepuesto la comodidad de Carlisle a eso, como si fuera una razón irrefutable.

La verdadera razón irrefutable se paseaba por su mente una y otra vez mientras Michael negaba con la cabeza, y era que no quería separarse de él. Aunque no se lo diría, al menos no así.

–Voy a ir contigo –le repitió, con una seriedad que no daba lugar a discusión alguna.

El joven, un tanto desconcertado, miró a Carlisle, quien se limitó a alzar las cejas compartiendo su mismo asombro. Luego se giró y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, manifestando su intención de no cuestionar la decisión de Jessica. Y no era que Michael quisiera hacerlo. Lo que más deseaba era no tener que separarse de ella por peligroso que aquello fuera. No en vano era capaz de protegerla con su propia vida si era necesario.

Emmett les agradeció enormemente que le dieran razón de Bella, pues ya había llegado al palacio la noticia del arresto de Edward y no sabía qué había sido de ella. Se había reunido con ellos en casa de Peter y Alice, lejos de oídos indiscretos y Jessica comenzó a explicarle al Conde cómo encontrar su casa pues, lo primero que quería hacer saliendo de allí era ir a verla.

–Imagino que será peligroso moverla para traerla aquí –supuso Alice, quien trataba de guardar la compostura. No solo había venido a enterarse de la identidad de El Gavilán, sino también de los asuntos en los que había estado metido su hermano.

–En cuanto sepa que está mejor, yo mismo te llevaré a verla –le prometió Emmett, imaginando su preocupación.

–Además, hoy te necesitamos aquí –apuntó Michael.

La joven frunció el ceño sabiendo lo que vendría después.

–No voy a crearle problemas a Jasper –le advirtió.

–Tú novio fue quien dejó marchar a Edward en primer lugar –le recordó Peter lo que Michael les acababa de contar.

–Ahora es muy apropiado que sea "mi novio", ¿verdad? –le acusó, molesta.

–Alice, no me importa ir hasta el Fuerte y tratar de hablar con él, pero imagino que le hará más ilusión verte a ti –bromeó.

–Sí, sobre todo cuando le diga que quiero que se convierta en nuestro espía.

Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios como muestra de su disconformidad.

–No es tanto así –trató de calmarla Michael. –Bastaría con que nos diera una mínima información; saber que está bien, qué van a hacer con él.

–Sí, lo preciso para planear su fuga –resopló.

–Eso sería asunto nuestro –le aseguró Peter. –Él no va a tener nada que ver, te lo prometo. No queremos perjudicarle. Bastante ha hecho ya.

–Y eso mismo es lo que nos incita a pedírtelo –siguió Michael. –Sí él dejó ir a Edward será porque no está tan seguro de su culpabilidad.

–En cierto modo es culpable –lamentó ella.

–De ser un ladrón, –le refutó Peter, –no un asesino.

–Aunque su peor delito es haber puesto sus ojos en Bella –intervino por primera vez en aquella discusión Emmett. –A ella también le gustaría saber de él.

La tristeza que sentía Emmett era difícil de disimular. De estar celebrando la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana, de creerla por fin lejos de las garras de James, todo había dado un giro y volvía a tenerla a su merced. Y por eso él sabía que, en ese momento, el Capitán necesitaba a Edward vivo, por lo menos hasta que tuviera a Bella sometida a su voluntad.

Alice había bajado la mirada, contagiada por aquel pesar y, finalmente, les prometió que hablaría con Jasper. Se dio cuenta de que debía ayudar, más allá del pensamiento de estar ayudando a El Gavilán, se trataba de Bella, de su amiga, y así se lo plantearía a Jasper. Tenían una larga conversación por delante, dado que él también tenía sus reservas con respecto a Edward y confiaba en el amor que se tenían para llegar a un entendimiento.

Vio que Michael le sonreía mientras iba hacia la puerta, diciéndole así que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero, antes de que la cruzara, Peter quiso saber dónde podrían localizarlo.

–En el mesón –le dijo, y un aire denso cayó sobre la estancia.

Pero el mantuvo la sonrisa, incluso le guiñó un ojo como despedida, agradeciendo su inquietud.

Porque desde la muerte de su padre no había vuelto allí. Había deambulado de un lado para otro, pernoctando la mayoría de veces en la guarida del bosque y ni siquiera había vuelto a por sus cosas. Se había convertido en un bandolero y aquel tipo de apego no era en absoluto necesario. Aunque, en realidad, no había querido volver para que la soledad que le esperaba allí no le cayese encima, aplastándolo con su tristeza.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, su alma había cambiado. Sabía que había muchas cosas en la vida que aún estaban por llegar, aunque no supiera cuándo sucedería, pero eso le ayudaba a enfrentar aquella pérdida que durante tiempo no había querido afrontar. Bueno, tampoco podía llevarse a engaño, lo que más quería en ese momento caminaba a su lado mientras entraban en el desolado mesón. Creía que le habría costado mucho más dar aquel paso pero tener a Jessica cerca parecía darle fuerzas, tal vez sin derecho, no tenía derecho siquiera a tener esperanzas y ahí estaban, yendo a su lado.

Todo estaba igual, como cuando se fue. Todavía habían vasos en algunas mesas, como si sus ocupantes hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia. Su mirada viajó hacia la barra, vacía, y la imagen de su padre tras ella fue difícil de ahuyentar. Sintió la mano de Jessica apretando suavemente la suya en una búsqueda de ofrecerle consuelo y él le respondió con una leve sonrisa. Por un momento le pareció que todo lo malo podría borrarse, limpiarse como el polvo que ahora lo impregnaba todo por el desuso. Debajo de él, todo volvía a ser como antes, aunque siempre quedase flotando en el aire como recordatorio perenne de lo que fue una vez. De ese mismo modo tal vez su tristeza podría quedar suspendida en el aire, presente, pero dejándole respirar, vivir otra vez.

Sería tan bonito…

Era muy fácil que su imaginación volara, demasiado fácil imaginarla en aquel mesón, lleno de gente como en los tiempos de bonanza, mientras ella permanecía detrás de la barra supervisando y manejando aquel negocio, como la dueña y señora. Era demasiado fácil…

–Es muy espacioso –le escuchó decir a la joven.

Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, incluso una leve sonrisa se adivinaba en sus labios, como si realmente le gustase lo que veía. Fue un gesto insignificante, tal vez inconsciente, pero a él le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–Pues espera a ver el piso de arriba –se oyó decir con una ilusión que le sorprendió.

Le tomó la mano para alentarla a seguirlo y ella consintió. La escalera desembocaba en un corredor con puertas, habitaciones que podían ser rentadas. Y había otra puerta cerca de la escalera mucho más robusta, que daba acceso a una zona privada, la que había sido su hogar. Se accedía directamente al comedor. En uno de las esquinas había una chimenea llena de cenizas, hollín y maderos a medio quemar, muy lejos del rincón apacible y acogedor que solía ser. Y había más puertas.

Michael caminó hacia una de ellas y se detuvo un momento antes de abrirla, como si buscara fuerzas para hacerlo. A Jessica no le costó imaginar que era su habitación. Había alguna prenda en el respaldo de una silla y en la mesa una pequeña navaja, un trozo de cuero y una honda. Michael se acercó y la sostuvo por un momento. El destino le había hecho cambiar esa arma de muchacho, casi infantil, por una pistola. Y él iba a cambiar ese destino, un día u otro.

–Ven –le dijo saliendo de su habitación. –Tú puedes dormir aquí.

Abrió otra de las puertas a una estancia mucho más grande. Sin duda era la habitación de sus padres y Jessica se sintió como una intrusa, como si profanara un santuario.

–Yo puedo dormir en tu habitación si prefieres dormir aquí.

–No hace falta –Michael le sonrió entendiendo su intención. –Aunque deberíamos adecentarlas un poco si no queremos dormir rodeados de polvo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa de alivio y fue hacia la cortina, para descorrerla y abrir las ventanas, pero lo hizo muy rápido y una nube de polvo se esparció sobre ella.

Empezó a toser dando manotazos para disolver el polvo y Michael empezó a reír aunque acudió en su ayuda. Abrió rápidamente la ventana y el ambiente se limpió un poco.

–Estás llena de polvo –continuó riendo.

–No es gracioso –se quejó ella haciendo un mohín.

Michael empezó a sacudirle la suciedad de los hombros, tratando de contener la risa.

–Yo me las arreglaré sola –empezó a apartarlo molesta.

–Vale, vale, no me río –se disculpó él.

Y ella aceptó aunque echándole una última mirada de enojo.

–Tienes polvo en la mejilla –le dijo él entonces y Michael alzó su mano con lentitud, pidiéndole permiso para limpiarla. Jessica accedió alzando su barbilla, acercando su rostro y él comenzó a apartar el polvo con su pulgar, despacio, una vez, dos, tres… la cuarta fue toda la palma de su mano la que acunó su mejilla, acariciándola, hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron su cabello y decidieron enredarse en él.

Para esos entonces las ganas de reír de Michael se habían esfumado, sustituidas por unos deseos irrefrenables de besarla. Y Jessica se moría porque lo hiciera aunque, seguramente él no lo sabría porque estaba más preocupado en reprimir ese impulso que en otra cosa.

No lo consiguió. Jamás lo habría conseguido por mucho que lo hubiera intentado. Deslizó su mano más allá, hasta su nuca y la aferró allí, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. Entonces la atrapó también con sus labios, su boca sabía tan dulce como recordaba, igual de suave y tierna. Sintió sus pequeñas manos elevarse hasta descansar sobre su pecho mientras sus labios se amoldaban a los suyos en un suspiro del que él bebió y que lo único que hizo fue dejarlo sediento, necesitando más de ella, así que lo tomó. Rozó sus labios con su lengua y aunque titubeante, Jessica había entreabierto su boca que el poseyó. En su garganta ronroneó un gemido al saborearla y la rodeó entre sus brazos para juntarla más a él, para que lo sintiera y sintiera lo que ella provocaba en él.

Y la culpabilidad vino después.

Nunca había sentido lo que sentía por ella, algo tan puro que hacía a su corazón palpitar fuertemente solo con tenerla cerca, que le hacía no querer separarse de ella y que también le hacía desearla… tanto… un deseo que iba en aumento con cada caricia que ella le regalaba de sus labios. Porque esta vez no era como aquel beso que él le robo, ni aquel fugaz con el que ella le respondió después. Ahora no tenía dudas de que ella correspondía a su beso porque Jessica también lo besaba, entregada, confiada, dejándose llevar y ese ardor que empezaba a surgir de su interior lo iba a echar todo a perder. Quería ser suave con ella, darle todo el tiempo que necesitara tras lo que le había sucedido, demostrarle que él no era como el bastardo de Laurent y, sin embargo, su dulce sabor lo cegaba, deseando amarla allí mismo, sobre la cama de sus padres.

Se separó de ella negando con la cabeza. Aquello estaba mal o, al menos, no era lo que quería para ella. Antes de eso tenía que conquistarla, enamorarla, estar seguro de que ella quería dar ese paso, sin convertirse en el fruto de un impulso, de un sentimiento que tal vez solo sentía él.

Miró su rostro y vio en ella una confusión infinita. Respiraba agitadamente y su boca estaba enrojecida, al igual que sus mejillas. Él apretó los labios con fuerza apoyando su frente en la de ella y Jessica sintió un escalofrío que la entristeció pues en el rostro de Michael parecía leer que lamentaba todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

–Que descanses –le susurró apartándose definitivamente de ella y el corazón le dolió al verlo marcharse de la habitación.

La tarde ya había caído y Jessica supo que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga. Caminó hacia la ventana abierta y se apoyó en el alféizar, cabizbaja y confundida, como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Después de lo que le había sucedido, creyó que nunca iba a poder tener la suficiente confianza en los hombres como para amar a alguno, mucho menos para entregársele. Y ahí estaba, temblando al sentir todavía aquel calor que se había instalado en su interior y que se avivaba al recordar ese beso. Y por un instante parecía que él también había sentido lo mismo. Cuando había notado su lengua rozar la suya parecía que las piernas iban a dejar de sostenerla, pero él la había rodeado entre sus manos con fuerza, apretándola contra él y haciéndola sentir más segura que nunca y que pertenecía allí, a sus brazos.

Se sintió suya, quería serlo pero, lo más sorprendente de todo era que estaba segura de que era lo apropiado, lo correcto. Michael no parecía comprenderlo así. Se había retraído, culpable, como si hubiera cometido un delito, como si necesitara pedir permiso para amarla.

Entonces alzó su rostro a esa realidad… tal vez eso era… Jessica quería que la quisiera, que no temiera amarla y, si su permiso era lo que necesitaba, se lo daría.

Suspiró con fuerza, reuniendo de su interior la fuerza y el coraje suficientes para salir de esa habitación y hacer lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Llegó a la puerta de Michael y dudó por última vez con el pomo en la mano hasta que, finalmente, abrió con lentitud.

Estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Había tirado la colcha al suelo y estaba tumbado mirando hacia el techo, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, pensativo. Jessica ya había dado un par de pasos cuando él se percató de que estaba allí. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama pero no dijo nada y Jessica lo agradeció, no creía poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas que explicasen lo que hacía allí, y mucho menos poder pronunciarlas. Así que siguió caminando hacia él que la miraba expectante, casi conteniendo el aliento. Jessica se dio cuenta entonces de que lo que había imaginado momentos antes era mucho más fácil en su mente pero llegó hasta la cama y se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de Michael.

Él seguía observándola intensamente, como si no quisiera perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos, queriendo leer en ellos sus intenciones. Le resultaron más que claros cuando vio que sus dedos se alzaban hacia el cordón que anudaba la parte delantera de su corpiño. Comenzaba a soltarlo cuando Michael la detuvo y ella sintió el frío del rechazo en sus entrañas aunque cesó al instante, cuando él llevo sus manos a su boca y las besó. Jessica las notó temblar, tembló toda ella mientras la mirada penetrante y brillante de Michael la embelesaba.

Soltó sus manos dejándolas sobre su regazó y acunó su rostro entre las suyas, acercándola hacia sus labios. La besó con toda la pasión que había estado reprimiendo, robándole el aliento, turbándola, aunque se detuvo, casi bruscamente, queriendo hacer algo antes de ir más allá.

–Te quiero –le susurró. –Lo que siento por ti es lo más maravilloso que he sentido nunca.

–Yo no creí poder sentirlo jamás –musitó ella con un deje de tristeza y esperanza.

–Y en cambio lo sentirás todo –anuncio él como un presagio, haciéndola estremecer.

La besó mientras sus manos iban hacia su corpiño, retomando la tarea que a ella no le había permitido y así, prenda a prenda se fueron desnudando mutuamente, descubriéndose, reconociéndose poco a poco. Michael intentó ser lo más delicado que pudo, mientras Jessica sentía que la adoraba cada vez que sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando expuesta. Contempló por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, una piel que reclamaba la suya, que le exigía lo mismo que le iba a entregar, de igual a igual.

Desnudos, calor contra calor, rodaron sobre la cama. Las caricias de uno se enredaban entre los dedos del otro, sin que sus labios quisieran perder el contacto con su piel jamás. Brazos, cintura, cadera, pechos… Jessica sentía la boca de Michael viajando por su cuerpo dejando estelas de calor a su paso y él se sentía arder bajo el tacto de sus finos dedos que recorrían cada rincón de él con caricias que eran capaces de marcarlo a fuego. Su respiración agitada resonaba en sus oídos y lo enardecían cuando la oía ahogar un gemido cada vez que rozaba las zonas más sensibles con su lengua… en el cuello, detrás de la oreja donde el pulso era más fuerte, en el nacimiento de sus pechos, en su cima sonrosada y endurecida por la pasión, su ombligo, la piel suave y tierna del interior de sus muslos, la dulce tersura de su femineidad…

Jessica creyó enloquecer. Nunca imaginó que pudiera haber una caricia tan intima y tan abrasadora. Sentía que ardía desde el centro de su cuerpo y que ese fuego se iba expandiendo hasta la punta de sus dedos, derritiéndola.

De pronto, el contacto se rompió. Ella acusó dolorosamente su ausencia y alzó su rostro. Michael la miraba con un brillo tembloroso, como temblaba todo su cuerpo por la necesidad que tenía de ella y que estaba reprimiendo. Pero ella no quería esperar más. Tomó su rostro y lo arrastró hacia ella, besándolo con fervor, haciendo que su cuerpo se derrumbara sobre el de ella. Inevitablemente sus cuerpos se buscaron y Michael se hundió en ella tan despacio como Jessica le permitió, reclamándolo casi con urgencia. Pues, cuanto más se sumergía en su interior, más libre se sentía ella de su pasado, de aquel lastre que Michael estaba haciendo desaparecer hasta borrarlo por completo. Lo que un día la manchó en aquel suceso tan sucio, aberrante y vergonzoso ahora la purificaba en el mayor acto de amor, puro y verdadero y que hacía resurgir de los escombros a la mujer que era, la que siempre debió ser.

Sus cuerpos se perdieron uno en el otro, dándolo y recibiéndolo todo con besos, caricias y aliento robado, mientras el placer se arremolinaba en su interior, fundiéndolos, vinculándolos aún más como si nunca fuera a ser suficiente. Cuanto más recibían, más necesitaban y más se colmaba del otro su interior, llenándose por completo de su esencia, más y más, hasta que los hizo estallar en un éxtasis que los lanzó hasta los confines de lo imaginable.

Jessica sintió de un modo delicioso el peso de Michael sobre ella mientras recuperaban el aliento perdido pero él rodó sobre su espalda para colocarla sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su pelo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con innecesaria preocupación.

Ella alzó su rostro y besó sus labios llena de emoción.

–Sí. Contigo, siempre.

Michael sonrió. Eso era lo que quería. Con él, para siempre.

.

.

.

Edward volvió a tirar de aquellas cadenas que lo encadenaban y que apenas lo dejaban moverse y tumbarse en aquel jergón mugriento. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba encerrado en aquella celda húmeda y fría ni cuánto tardaría James en aparecer jactándose de su triunfo. Sabía que estaba jugando con él, dilatando el momento en que le diera a conocer su destino, aunque no era su propio destino el que le preocupaba, sabía que tarde o temprano James satisfaría sus deseos de verlo muerto pero, hasta que ese día llegase, jugaría con su vida y con la de Bella.

El estómago se le encogía cuando pensaba en la última imagen que tenía de ella; inconsciente y con la sangre corriendo por su nívea mejilla. Confiaba en que no fuera muy grave, nada que Carlisle no pudiera curar y entonces acudía una segunda plegaria; que Carlisle hubiera comprendido sus palabras al pedirle que la mantuviera lejos de James.

Porque sabía cuál sería el siguiente paso de aquel indeseable: asegurarle que estaba en sus manos el salvarlo, que lo libraría de la guillotina si se unía a él. Y Bella correría a cumplir sus deseos convencida de devolverle así la vida cuando, en realidad, la afilada hoja pendería sobre su cuello hasta que ella diera el sí quiero, momento en que, letalmente, la dejarían caer. Y aunque fuese cierto y aquel hijo del infierno lo dejara libre, saberla suya sería peor que la muerte.

De pronto escuchó pasos que se acercaban y supo que el momento había llegado, así que se puso en pie. Al menos James no le arrebataría su orgullo, de momento. La amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del Capitán le dio nauseas.

–Espero que estéis disfrutando de vuestro nuevo alojamiento –se mofó.

–Disfrutaré cuando ardáis en el infierno por vuestros crímenes –apretó la mandíbula.

Una desagradable risotada resonó entre aquellas paredes.

–Imagino que os estaréis preguntando por qué aún no estáis muerto –alzó la barbilla con la seguridad que le daba el controlar a su antojo la situación. –Porque no quisiera privarme del placer de ver como un hombre pierde el amor y la vida en el mismo instante.

–Bella jamás será vuestra –rugió tirando de las cadenas. Lo habría matado si hubiera podido.

Pero a James no pareció afectarle, al contrario pues volvió a reír.

–Oh, sí lo será –sonrió. –Y lo será por amor a vos. Aunque luego me amará a mí –hinchó su pecho, –ya encontraré una razón para que lo haga.

–Nunca amará a un asesino como vos, a un traidor peor que Judas.

–No os pongáis tan melodramático –se carcajeó. –Además es mi palabra contra la vuestra y yo soy un oficial francés y vos pronto seréis pasto de los gusanos.

–Maldito –volvió a estirar los brazos hacia él, impidiéndole alcanzarlo las cadenas. –Os mataré con mis propias manos.

–Que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia aquí –lo observó de pies a cabeza con satisfacción, exudando su poder con la mirada y abandonó la celda.

Inspiró aire con fuerza un par de veces para retener aquella sensación de triunfo que lo invadía. Tenía a Edward en sus manos y tardaría poco en tener también a Bella y, después, aplastaría al marqués como si fuera un insecto bajo su bota.

Se dirigió hacia su despacho, necesitaba soledad y una buena copa de vino para regodearse y disfrutar de aquella victoria pero, al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que eso debería esperar.

–General –lo saludó un tanto asombrado.

–Supongo que vendréis de interrogar al prisionero –lo miró en modo acusatorio, en pie, tras el escritorio de James.

–Sí –mintió tratando de no titubear.

–¿Sabemos algo de las joyas que robó en aquel asalto? –le cuestionó con sumo interés.

–No, imagino que se habrá desecho de ellas, vendiéndolas –puso la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

–Pues por vuestro propio bien, Capitán, espero que no haya sido así –lo señaló con el dedo, amenazante.

James no entendía aquella vehemencia, aquellas joyas no eran las primeras que habían sido robadas y nunca se había hecho tanto hincapié en recuperarlas, aunque pronto iba a descubrir el porqué.

–Los hombres que fueron asesinados por El Gavilán tenían orden de entregaros en custodia un pequeño cofre de joyas que pertenecen a Bonaparte.

James sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

–Podéis haceros cargo del apego que siente hacia esas joyas, en concreto hacia un aderezo en el que se representa el emblema de la Casa de Saboya –continuaba explicándole y, con cada palabra más que escuchaba James, más se iba hundiendo en el pozo negro de la ira por su mala suerte.

–Escuchadme bien, Capitán –reclamó su atención con voz dura mientras abría un cartapacio del que extrajo un documento. –Sé de vuestra ambición, la prefectura de París es vuestro sueño y este es vuestro nombramiento –se lo mostró, aunque no le permitió tomarlo. –Solo falta mi firma. Traedme esas joyas y la veréis en él.

James apretó los puños contra sus muslos.

–Como ordene, General –mantuvo su postura firme, pero en cuanto el General Aro cerró la puerta tras de sí al marcharse, tuvo que reprimir una blasfemia.

Maldita fuera, maldita fuera Victoria a la que justo había ido a entregar una de las joyas más preciadas por Napoleón. París estaba al alcance de su mano y ella no se lo iba impedir… así tuviera que matarla…

* * *

**Hola! Esta vez de he portado bien y no he tardado mucho eh! Quiero agradecer a Carolina, Romy, Esme Mary Cullen, Tatahasi, JosWeasleyC y Adriu sus comentarios. Han sido pocos pero muy importantes. Me hizo feliz saber que todavía hay gente por aquí interesada en mi historia. Os comento que estamos llegando a la recta final! No quedan muchos capítulos así que estad atentas! Probablemente termine esta historia antes de continuar con las otras dos, digamos que necesito cerrar esta etapa, espero que no os importe. Parece que he cogido el ritmo así que espero no volver a tardar mucho en actualizar. Besos!**


	35. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 34

Se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba cansada. En realidad, no quería estar allí, la mirada de Marco seguía poniéndola nerviosa y, además, estaba asolas con él.

La noticia de la captura de El Gavilán, de Edward d'Arimburgo había conmocionado a todo el mundo. En el salón principal, todos lo comentaban, sus padres junto con algunas amistades que habían ido de visita y Benjamin había corrido a ver a Emmett por si necesitaba de él. Ella necesitaba de él. Se suponía que debía acompañarla cada vez que posara para Marco y, sin embargo la había dejado sola con él.

En cierto modo no podía culparlo. Él no lo diría, pero sabía que para Benjamin era tedioso pasar aquellas horas sentado, casi una tortura. Marco ni siquiera la dejaba hablar, así que su prometido se limitaba a observar al artista pintar o a leer un boletín, y siempre en silencio, Marco se desconcentraba incluso con el sonido de sus pasos si se aventuraba a dar un paseo por la estancia. Por eso no era de extrañar que cualquier excusa fuera buena para eludir aquel compromiso, aunque debía reconocer que lo sucedido era una razón de peso para que Benjamin acudiera a apoyar a su amigo. Pero aún así…

Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas, tal vez se sentía sugestionada por algún motivo que desconocía, o era pura desconfianza y, que de hecho, parecía ser la única en sentirla. Pero entonces, ¿por qué esa aprensión al estar cerca del artista? Y habría jurado que una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios cuando Benjamin le había dicho que se marchaba a ver a Emmett, incluso había percibido un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Fuera lo que fuera, en ese instante estaba deseando salir corriendo de aquella habitación y mandar al demonio aquel retrato, aunque, ¿con qué excusa? Quedaría frente a todos como una niña consentida y timorata pues, para ellos era un honor que Marco la pintara y, sin embargo, para ella era un castigo.

Entonces vio algo que la conmocionó, de hecho, estiró el cuello para tener una mejor visión y asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo. Sobre una mesa, la carpeta con los bocetos de Marco permanecía entreabierta, asomando algunos pliegos. Uno en concreto era el de una mujer desnuda y, lo que espantó a Angela fue que esa mujer tenía su rostro.

No le importó una reprimenda por parte del pintor al perder la postura, Angela se alzó y caminó hacia la mesita para observar mejor aquel boceto.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó ella y Marco hizo una mueca al sentirse descubierto, aunque ella no apreció ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento en él.

-¿No os gusta? –inquirió con voz pastosa mientras seguía pintando.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? –le reprendió ella.

Entonces Marco dejó la paleta y el pincel lanzando un resoplido de hastío.

-No seáis tan melindrosa –la miró con unos ojos que a Angela le dieron pavor, parecía que quería devorarla. –Todas las mujeres de vuestra clase sueñan con un retrato como ése, en el que puedan sentirse como una diosa.

-Yo no deseo tal cosa –se exasperó. –Os estáis confundiendo conmigo, Señor Dante y creo que jamás os he dado la confianza suficiente como para que os toméis esta libertad –exclamó lanzándole el boceto a los pies.

Marco se detuvo a recogerlo y Angela comprendió tarde que aquello fue un error, pues le había dado un motivo para acercarse a ella al verlo caminar hacia la mesita y depositarlo allí. Ella dio un paso atrás, rehuyéndolo, pero Marco la agarró del brazo con brusquedad.

-Os conozco mejor de lo que creéis, Marquesa –le susurró acercando su cara a la de ella.

Angela sintió nauseas entremezcladas con terror al notar su aliento sobre ella.

–Os escondéis detrás de unos ojos lánguidos y una sonrisa inocente –continuó él, -pero mi pincel me permite ver más allá, lo que realmente deseáis –siseaba acercando su nariz a la suya y Angela giró la cara, asqueada, tratando de zafarse de él.

-Soltadme –le pidió, pero él lanzó una desagradable carcajada.

-Y volvéis a hacerlo. Vuestra boca no expresa lo que desea vuestro cuerpo –le decía aferrando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y acercando su cara a su cuello.

Angela no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo pero el propio miedo le hizo luchar, golpeando su pecho y tirando de sus cabellos. Aquello pareció provocarle aún más porque sonó otra risotada mientras la empujaba con fuerza y la arrastraba hacia el diván. Ella comenzó a gritar, la voz se le rompía a causa del pánico pero puso todas sus fuerzas en gritar y seguir luchando, aunque resultase inútil. Marco había dejado caer su peso sobre ella, aplastándola, sintiendo las costillas apretando sus pulmones y dejándola sin aire mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocarla con rudeza por encima de aquel maldito tejido que apenas ocultaba su cuerpo.

Jamás se había sentido tan asqueada, tan sucia y tan indefensa. Cuanto más peleaba por escapar de él, golpeando, arañando, más la aprisionaba él, dominándola, mientras sentía su repugnante respiración contra su cara y sus manos encima de sus pechos. Una de sus rodillas intentaba colarse entre sus muslos, para abrir sus piernas y, aunque trató de cruzarlas, él se abrió camino mientras comenzaba también a buscar su boca. En un último arranque de valor, Angela le mordió el labio, haciéndolo sangrar. Marco lanzó un aullido de dolor pero, lejos de soltarla, la abofeteó. Angela sintió como le estallaba la mejilla, aturdiéndola con el golpe y, aunque siguió retorciéndose y luchando para quitárselo de encima, supo que era el fin cuando Marco bajó la mano hacia sus pantalones con toda la intención de liberar su miembro.

-¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo? –se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Padre! ¡Auxilio! –gritó ella, removiéndose sin parar.

-Quitad vuestras sucias manos de mi hija -le exigió.

En compañía de algunos de sus amigos, fue hacia ellos para poder liberar a Angela. Su madre, que entraba al final con el resto de las mujeres, corrió a abrazar a su hija que lloraba con amargura y que luchaba por cubrirse en vano con aquella túnica rasgada. Habían acudido con la intención de enseñarles llenos de orgullo a sus amistades el retrato que aquel artista estaba pintando de su hija, sin saber que iban a ser su salvación.

-¡Sois un bastardo! –le gritó el anciano a Marco que recomponía sus ropas con indiferencia y una sonrisa sardónica y ensangrentada en su rostro.

El Marqués sintió que le hervía la sangre, así que tomó uno de sus guantes y le abofeteó con él. Marco rió con más ganas que nunca.

-¿Me estáis retando a duelo? –se mofó.

-¡Lleváoslo de aquí! –bramó para que lo escuchara la servidumbre.

-No sois más que un pobre y decrépito anciano y os atrevéis a desafiarme –seguía diciendo sorprendido y sin inmutarse ante las miradas de repudio y condena de los allí presentes.

Los sirvientes llegaron dispuestos a echarlo pero él se lo impidió con un aspaviento, dispuesto a irse por su propio pie. Se paseó de camino a la puerta con andares de suficiencia y desfachatez, un mera provocación.

-¡Mañana al salir el sol, a florete! –le gritó el padre de Angela sin voltear a mirar a aquel ser inmundo.

-Queréis morir temprano –dijo Marco con una risotada, dejando tras de sí un reguero de desprecio y odio destinado a él.

.

.

.

Jasper arrugó la nota que un brigada le había entregado. Era de Alice y, por fortuna, había tenido la precaución de entregársela a uno de sus hombres de confianza. De hecho, él tuvo que esperar al cambio de guardia para asegurarse de que no habían ojos indiscretos que lo vieran salir del Fuerte. A pesar de que ya caía la noche, confiaba en encontrarla pues ella, entendiendo la situación, le había dicho que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, resguardada en el bosque.

Cuando la halló, sin embargo, estaba inquieta, con los brazos rodeándose el cuerpo. En cuanto lo vio corrió hacia él y, a pesar de la oscuridad, percibió el brillo de sus ojos alegres al mirar los suyos. Tuvo el impulso de besarlo pero se contuvo al ver su herida.

-¿Estás bien? –pasó sus finos dedos por su labio.

Jasper rió para sus adentros. Ella no podía creer realmente que algo tan insignificante le iba a impedir besarla. Y aunque sí que sintió un ligero pinchazo al hacerlo, su sabor era bálsamo que lo calmaba todo, excepto sus deseos de llevársela lejos de allí. Apretó su delicada figura entre sus brazos y no abandonó sus labios hasta que no sació la añoranza que tenía de ella.

-¿Has tenido problemas por haber dejado ir a Edward? –le preguntó ella volviendo a acariciar su boca herida.

-No, pero para lo que ha servido -hizo una mueca disgustado. -¿Tú sabes que ha sucedido?

-Bella se cayó del caballo en la persecución –le explicó. –No sé si lo sabrás pero Carlisle es médico, así que Edward decidió entregarse para dejarle el camino libre y que pudiera atenderla.

-¿Tan mal está? –preguntó apenado.

-Edward cree que sí porque se había golpeado la cabeza pero Carlisle nos ha hecho saber que está bien.

-Está escondida –supuso. Alice asintió. –Pues es mejor que lo siga estando, por ahora.

-¿Tú crees que James puede encarcelarla también? –preguntó con espanto.

-De momento no ha puesto mucho interés en buscarla, pero eso puede cambiar. Tampoco sé qué intenciones tendría si la encontrara –exhaló fuertemente. –Tal vez quiera usarla como moneda de cambio y Bella no debe ni pensarlo siquiera. Tras conseguirla, lo matará.

-Él está…

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe –la tranquilizó. –Y el hecho de que no se haya desecho de él ya e impedir así que hable aún hace más fuerte mi teoría.

-Jasper, entonces tú… -pronunció con cautela. -¿Tú crees en su inocencia?

-Estoy convencido de que no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de mis compañeros. El Gavilán no es más que un ladrón –pronunció solemne, viendo el alivio reflejado en la cara de Alice. –Sin embargo, mi convicción no le ayudaría en un tribunal. Y olvidaos de sacarlo de aquí –se adelantó a los pensamientos de la joven. –Es a mí personalmente a quien le han confiado su custodia, de asegurarme de que el Fuerte sea infranqueable.

Alice suspiró como señal de derrota.

-Los muchachos me han prometido que no quieren perjudicarte –le dijo, -pero hay que buscar el modo de salvarlo. ¡Es una injusticia!

Jasper la vio apretar los puños con coraje e impotencia y la abrazó.

-Debo marcharme ya –le anunció él con pesar. –Dadas las circunstancias es mejor no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Alice asintió moviendo la cabeza contra su pecho pero reticente a separarse de él. Jasper deslizó su mano hasta su nuca y le hizo alzar el rostro hasta él para poder alcanzar sus labios.

-Tu beso sabe a despedida –lamentó ella.

-No sé cuándo podremos volver a vernos –le confirmó. –Pero cuando esto acabe, no volveremos a separarnos jamás. Porque aún quieres ser mi esposa, ¿verdad? –dijo en tono de broma.

Ella soltó una risita y se colgó de su cuello.

-Ni te atrevas a dudarlo, Teniente –respondió con su voz cantarina.

-Jamás me atrevería –murmuró antes de darle un último beso.

Nunca le había costado tanto separarse de ella y ciertamente no sabía cuándo podrían volver a reunirse. Saludó al Cabo de Guardia que había en la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza y entró, aunque no se retiró a su habitación, sino que se dirigió a los calabozos. Él se encargaba del prisionero así que a nadie debía extrañarle.

Edward estaba tumbado en el camastro cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés por quien entraba. Solo reaccionó cuando Jasper susurró su nombre, incluso su rostro se relajó un tanto al verlo.

-Los grilletes –demandó el Teniente en alta voz, sin duda para que lo escuchasen los dos soldados apostados fuera en la puerta y, por el mismo motivo, comenzó a revisar las cadenas de forma ruidosa.

Edward lo miraba expectante, sabía que aquella visita era por alguna razón.

-Bella está bien –le susurró Jasper entonces, de modo casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que Edward sintiese que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Únicamente consiguió sacudir levemente la cabeza antes de que Jasper se marcharse, le bastaba la satisfacción de saberlo un poco más tranquilo. Si Alice estuviera en peligro y él no pudiera hacer nada por socorrerla creía que enloquecería de la impotencia, la misma que sentía al ver cómo culpaban de un crimen horrible a un hombre inocente. Si al menos supiese de las intenciones de James…

Decidió hacerle una última visita antes de retirarse para informarle de que todo estaba en orden. Se alegraría de saber que el edificio era una verdadera fortaleza. Se acercaba a la puerta cuando se percató de que no estaba solo y, se iba a alejar para no interrumpir su conversación cuando algo de lo que escuchó se lo impidió.

-Las malditas joyas pertenecen a Napoleón –decía James. -¿Tras matar a los hombres los registrasteis?

-No llevaban ninguna misiva dirigida a vos, Capitán –repuso Laurent, y Jasper tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ya no importa –continuaba James. –Hay que recuperarlas, como sea, así que necesito tu parte.

-El problema es que ya no tengo las joyas.

-No deberías derrochar –James se permitió ironizar. –Toma, a tus rameras no les importará que se las cambies por estas otras.

Se hizo un silencio. Jasper imaginó que Laurent estaba guardando las joyas.

-Es tu prioridad número uno –escuchó de nuevo a James. –Si todo sale bien, me nombrarán Prefecto de París y puedes imaginar quién será mi mano derecha si eso sucede.

Se oyó un tintineo de copas al brindar y Jasper supo que ya había escuchado suficiente, demasiado en realidad. Atormentado fue hacia su habitación y golpeó con fuerza la puerta tras haberla cerrado, lleno de rabia. No podía decir que no lo supiera, sabía de la culpabilidad de James y Laurent, pero escucharlos hablar así del tema, tan alegremente… Le bullía la sangre golpeándole en las sienes y tuvo que controlarse para no volver sobre sus pasos y arrancarles las entrañas a esos dos. Así sus compañeros serían vengados.

Pero no, la muerte para James sería un regalo, no quería convertirlo en mártir sino castigarlo, de la forma más dolorosa posible. Sabía el modo, ahora más que nunca quería ayudar a Edward a escapar… pero ¿cómo?

.

.

.

Lo vio llegar en un estado lamentable y más tarde de lo normal. No era que a Rosalie le importara, si por ella fuera, ojalá que no volviera nunca más, pero estaban hospedados en el Palacio de Tanya y le debían un respeto y llegar borracho y dando voces no era para nada apropiado.

-Viejo decrépito –parecía decir con voz gangosa y desentonada. –Te atravesaré como a un cerdo.

-¿Se puede saber qué…?

-Ese viejo estúpido -se dirigió a ella ahora, -retarme en duelo a mí.

-¿De qué hablas? –quiso saber, sin entender ni una palabra, en qué nuevo embrollo se había metido esta vez.

-El Marqués Grimaldi ha osado retarme a duelo –espetó con una mueca desagradable en su boca.

-¿Por qué? –se asombró, no sabiendo si de forma grata o no.

-Esa frígida de Angela –lo oyó mascullar mientras revoloteaba por la habitación en busca de una de sus botellas de licor.

Rosalie se horrorizó.

-Haciéndose la remilgada mientras toda ella me provocaba a…

-¿Qué le has hecho? –sintió que el aire se le atoraba en la garganta.

-Por desgracia nada –se miró las manos encogidas en forma de garra, -pero ya la tenía…

-¡Eres un monstruo! –gritó Rosalie si poder creer lo que Marco estaba dándole a entender. -¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

-¿Y tú lo preguntas? –se burló con descaro. –Tú mejor que nadie conoces mis miserias, y lo peor de todo es que la has soportado –la miró de arriba abajo, con asco, como si le repugnara lo que veía. –¿Creías que eso te convertiría en una buena esposa? Soportando mis vejaciones y maltratos día tras día.

Rosalie sintió una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza que le subía hasta las mejillas. Que él se regocijara en sus abusos como si aquello fuera un orgullo la enfermaba, pero más la mortificaba saber que él tenía razón, que había consentido su maltrato como si creyera que no merecía algo mejor, como si luchar contra él fuera en vano.

-Pues sabe algo –continuó él con lo que parecía su siguiente tortura, -tu belleza me hastió hace mucho tiempo, inútil, pues ni siquiera me ha inspirado a pintarte ni una sola vez. Sí –se recreaba en sus palabras mientras se acercaba a ella, amenazante, -eres inútil, toda tú, una mujer vacía y hueca. Aunque ni siquiera eres una verdadera mujer, incapaz de engendrar un hijo…

-¡Sí lo soy! –gritó ella incapaz de soportar aquella farsa por más tiempo, con los puños cerrados por la ira y el odio. –Estoy embarazada y puedo asegurarte que no de ti –prosiguió mientras veía que a Marco se le desencajaba el rictus. –Tu mala semilla jamás podría engendrar un hijo.

-Zorra –escupió él, comenzando a ir hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos y las manos en forma de arpones mortales.

No obstante, en esta ocasión, Rosalie no se amedrentó y huyó de él, tomando de una mesita, como si de un cuchillo se tratase, una de las puntiagudas espátulas que Marco utilizaba para el óleo, protegiéndose, apuntando hacia él, quien se detuvo.

-Se acabó, Marco –le advirtió ella. –Esa mujer sin orgullo que te era tan fácil pisotear ya no existe.

Su marido lanzó una risotada como respuesta.

-Más fácil que a un insecto –dijo entre dientes y dio un paso al frente, amenazándola.

Rosalie tragó saliva pero no bajó él filo. Se lo clavaría hasta el fondo si era necesario pero rezaba para que no se acercara más, aunque lo hacía, un paso, y otro más, con la boca retorcida y la mirada endemoniada, inyectada en sangre.

-¡Deteneos! –se escuchó detrás de él la voz de Tanya que entraba con algunos criados.

Rosalie corrió para salir del alcance de Marco y, aunque él sí trató de interceptarla, un par de hombres lo agarraron fuertemente evitándolo.

-Tengo que invitaros a que os marchéis –le anunció Tanya alzando su barbilla con seguridad y desdén. –En mi casa no son bien recibidos ni los maltratadores ni los violadores y vos sois ambas cosas por lo que acabo de comprobar. Aseguraos de que no vuelva a poner un pie aquí –le indicó Tanya a sus hombres.

-Maldita –farfullaba él, forcejeando mientras lo arrastraban, tratando de escapar, aunque en vano. –Malditas ambas.

-Adiós, Marco –le dijo Rosalie con toda la tranquilidad que le daba el ver que lo alejaban de ella. -Te deseo la peor de las suertes en el duelo de mañana –sentenció.

Y tras tanto tiempo se sintió liberada, por fin.

.

.

.

Apenas despuntaba el alba pero ya se dirigían a aquel claro donde tendría lugar el duelo. En el silencio de la carroza, Benjamin observaba al Marqués, sentado frente a él, con la mirada perdida. Parecía haber envejecido varios años en aquellas pocas horas transcurridas, y no era para menos.

Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Cuando había vuelto de visitar a Emmett se encontró con la vida de aquel palacio vuelta del revés, al igual que la suya. Gotas de rabia iban llenando una a una su alma mientras Angela le narraba lo sucedido, echada en la cama, con el espíritu roto y el rostro empapado de lágrimas y vergüenza. Como si la culpa hubiera sido suya… No, la culpa era de él, por haberla dejado sola. Casi no se atrevía a tocarla atenazado por la culpabilidad pero ella se había refugiado en sus brazos en busca de su consuelo y de un amor que nunca la censuraría por lo ocurrido.

Ese maldito… y él se sentía tan impotente…

Como si no fuera suficiente lo que le había sucedido, Angela había tomado sobre sus hombros la pesada carga del destino de su padre. Ella había tratado de persuadirlo para que cancelara aquel duelo, si le ocurría algo no iba a poder soportarlo pero él había insistido, alegando que una afrenta semejante no podía dejarse pasar por alto, y tras eso, se había girado hacia Benjamin para pedirle que fuera su padrino.

Y ahí estaba, acompañándolo en aquel viaje y deseando con todas sus fuerzas ocupar su lugar para tener la oportunidad de atravesar a ese bastado con su espada.

El traqueteo de la carroza disminuyó, estaban llegando. Al bajar comprobaron que no habían sido los primeros. Los jueces ya aguardaban en el claro, al igual que Marco y otro caballero al que no conocía, pero que supuso sería su padrino.

Al verlos llegar, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en labios del pintor y caminó hacia ellos con seguridad, aunque parecía que tampoco había pasado muy buena noche. Iba sin afeitar, con el cabello cayéndole a cada lado del rostro como desmadejadas greñas y la camisa por fuera del pantalón.

-Conde Orsini –canturreó con mofa mirando a Benjamin. -¿También habéis venido a divertiros?

Benjamin quiso ir hacia él pero el padre de Angela se lo impidió.

-Sí, sí, hacedle caso al Marqués –siguió burlándose. –No sea que os hagáis daño y se quede sin un buen partido para su niñita y para su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? –exclamó el Marqués, a lo que Marco respondió con una risotada.

-No seáis hipócrita. Por todos es bien sabido que habéis vaciado vuestras arcas a base de vino y naipes.

-Malnacido…

Ahora fue Benjamin quien tuvo que detenerlo a él haciendo que su impulso provocara que Marco riera aún con más fuerza.

-¿Pero os habéis visto? –miró al anciano con desdén. -No sois más que un viejo ridículo con ínfulas de…

Marco no continuó con su perorata al ver como el anciano caía como fulminado al suelo, con la mano en el pecho y sin apenas poder respirar. Los jueces corrieron a socorrerlo mientras Benjamin le desabrochaba la casaca. Y Marco no podía parar de reír.

-Parece que es el corazón –dijo uno de los jueces.

-Estoy bien –decía el Marqués casi sin resuello y queriendo levantarse, aunque no se lo permitieron.

-No podéis seguir. Debería atenderos un médico.

-Esto ha sido demasiado fácil –se congratuló Marco mientras se sacudía las mangas. –Me ha sabido a poco –comenzó a alejarse.

-No tan rápido –se puso Benjamin en pie.

-No estaréis insinuando que vais a ocupar su lugar, ¿verdad? –se mostró más que sorprendido pero pronto volvió a enmascarar su semblante con ironía.

-Soy su padrino, así que…

-¿Y os creéis capaz de restaurar el honor mancillado de vuestra prometida? –se rió. -¿Un Conde que vive en el campo sabe distinguir un florete de un cerdo?

-Enseguida lo sabremos –masculló alzando la barbilla.

Uno de los jueces se apresuró en acercarse y les ofreció sendas armas. Marco comenzó a sopesar el florete y a mirar a Benjamin con superioridad, quien se limitó a esperar su ataque, en guardia.

Marco no se hizo esperar y atacó con ímpetu y toda su ironía convertida en rabia, pero Benjamin no se amedrentó, se limitó a responder a sus lances, retrocediendo pero sin terminar de cederle terreno. Marco tal vez podía manejar sobradamente la espada pero no era un buen estratega y Benjamin no tardó en notarlo. Con cada ataque que el artista lanzaba parecía que su ánimo se henchía, dándole mayor seguridad y haciéndole también más descuidado mientras Benjamin se mantenía firme y alerta. En cierto momento el joven hizo una floritura con su muñeca que sorprendió a Marco y que le hizo retroceder y comenzar a caminar alrededor de él con cierto nerviosismo. Benjamin decidió entonces dejarle hacer, que volviera a coger confianza, así que le permitió atacar de nuevo.

Tal y como imaginaba, Marco no tardó en reforzar su postura, o eso creía él, porque no tardó en cometer un error, único y letal. Descuidó uno de sus flancos y Benjamin lo aprovechó para alargar su brazo y atravesarlo con el florete. Profundo carmesí comenzó a brotar de su pecho tiznando la impoluta camisa blanca. Marco quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta en forma de mueca, con sorpresa y humillación, y que se crispó cuando Benjamin retiró el filo.

El pintor se llevó las manos al pecho mientras caía de rodillas, mirando su torso ensangrentado. Alzó la mirada hacia Benjamin, seguro con alguna de sus soeces elocuencias en la lengua, pero no tuvo resuello para decir nada. Simplemente se desplomó.

.

.

.

Había sido el amanecer más hermoso de toda su vida. Apenas recordó dónde estaba cuando abrió los ojos mientras sentía un peso sobre su pecho. Había alargado la mano para tocar entonces el cabello de Jessica y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ser consciente en ese instante de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aún se le escapaba algún suspiro de vez en cuando al sentirla tan cerca, montada en su caballo tras él, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Le hubiera encantado pasar el día entero con ella, encerrados en la tranquilidad de su habitación, pero Alice había venido a traerles noticias y, con ellas, la vuelta a la realidad.

Cabalgaban despacio y en silencio por una casi invisible senda que recorría el bosque. Todo parecía muy tranquilo pero cualquier precaución era poca. No tardaron en llegar a casa de Jessica. Michael desmontó y tomó a Jessica por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar. Le fue imposible resistirse a la cercanía de sus labios y la besó. Ella le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio entre tímida y coqueta y él deseó que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera y no tener mayor preocupación que besar su boca hasta robarle el aliento. Le tomó la mano y caminaron hacia la casa. Muy despacio, entraron, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con tal de no molestar a Bella. De hecho, encontraron a Carlisle en la cocina, preparando lo que parecía una tisana. No le pasó desapercibido que los jóvenes caminasen de la mano pero se limitó a sonreír para sí mismo.

-¿Habéis tenido problemas para llegar aquí?

-Está todo muy tranquilo, demasiado –le hizo saber Michael su inquietud.

-Esperemos que siga así.

Carlisle cogió tres jarras y sirvió, invitando a la pareja a sentarse a la mesa con él.

-Conseguimos hablar con Emmett –le contó la muchacha.

-Lo sé. Vino anoche a ver a Bella.

-¿Ha recuperado la consciencia?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no creo que tarde mucho más.

-Alice ha venido al mesón hace un rato –continuó ahora Michael. –Ella se acercó anoche al fuerte.

-Eso es muy peligroso –Carlisle se removió molesto en la silla.

-Necesitábamos saber algo de Edward –le recordó. –Y quien mejor que ella que puede hablar con Jasper.

-Y yo te recuerdo a ti que él lo dejó escapar. Lo que menos le conviene es tener a Alice rondándole porque como James tenga la mínima sospecha sobre él, le hará compañía a Edward.

Michael y Jessica compartieron una mirada de culpabilidad y guardaron silencio.

-¿Él… está bien? –preguntó Carlisle finalmente demostrando con la ansiedad de su voz lo importante que era que así fuera.

-Jasper se encarga de su seguridad –Michael hizo una pausa, -en todos los aspectos.

-Eso es bueno –concordó Carlisle.

-Sí, claro, lo mantendrá vivo pero será imposible liberarlo –resopló contrariado.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá –le pidió calma. –Al menos no hay todavía una sentencia dictada.

-Y Jasper cree que es porque…

De pronto se escucharon gemidos en la habitación de al lado, donde descansaba Bella. Los tres acudieron con premura y Carlisle se acercó a la cama. La joven movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Bella –le susurró tocando su mano. –Despierta.

Lentamente Bella abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces al molestarle la luz de la mañana.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila –la calmó, sabiendo que sería muy difícil hacerlo cuando supiera lo ocurrido. –Estás entre amigos.

Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y tuvo el impulso de incorporarse, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en la sien.

-No te levantes –le pidió Carlisle con suavidad. –Has estado inconsciente todo el día de ayer.

-¿Inconsciente? –preguntó confusa, pero de súbito sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. -¿Dónde está Edward? Yo… el caballo… -comenzó a recordar.

-Escúchame –Carlisle le impidió de nuevo que se levantara. –Él está bien…

-¡No! –negó ella dejando caer su cabeza y ocultando su rostro sobre la almohada. No quería escuchar nada más, no lo necesitaba para saber de sobra lo que había ocurrido. Sintió como las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos mientras un dolor profundo se le instalaba en el pecho. Y deseó volver a estar inconsciente, no volver a despertar hasta que no acabara aquella pesadilla.

* * *

**Y esto está que arde!**

**Agradezco a cintygise, Esme Mary Cullen, carolina, JeimmyH2, Romy92, ALI-LU CULLEN, lokafantasy, Adriu, JosWeasley y lily sus reviews y le doy la bienvenida a Carito que comenzó a leer hace poco la historia y me ha comentado en cada capítulo! Ayer se puso al día así que no le he hecho esperar mucho.**

**Por cierto, lily me preguntaba el nombre de la serie en la que me inspire, se llama "La figlia di Elisa, ritorno a Rivombrosa" aunque yo he cambiado algunas cosas, sobre todo ahora en el final.**

**Y bueno, espero que os haga gustado este capi. El final es inminente, quedará capítulos pero no aseguro nada porque aún no están escritos y puede que me enrolle como las persianas y se conviertan en 10, bueno, no creo, y paro ya que finalmente me enrollo jaja.**

**Miles de besos y nos leemos pronto!**


	36. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO 35

Emmett se alegraba de haber llevado la carroza. Tenía la esperanza de que Bella estuviese mejor cuando él fuera esa mañana a verla, tanto como para volver a casa, aunque lo que sí no esperaba era toparse con su tozudez.

Se la notaba fatigada, aún peor, estaba derruida tras la noticia de la captura de Edward y lo que más la torturaba era que había sido por lo que ella consideraba culpa suya. Todos habían tratado de convencerla de que su caída había sido fruto de la propia persecución, los franceses eran los culpables, nadie más, y ella había respondido simplemente cambiando de tema, preguntándole a Carlisle si podía levantarse.

Emmett creyó que la llevaría a casa con él… nada más lejos de la realidad, y las pocas fuerzas que Bella poseía las utilizó en negarse. No sabía ni dónde ni cómo pero quería quedarse en el pueblo así que, entre tiras y aflojas, habían ido a parar al mesón de Michael.

Ahora estaban sentados a la mesa mientras Jessica les servía unos vasos de vino para templarse después del viaje.

-Es más amplio de lo que imaginaba –miraba Emmett a su alrededor. –Reconozco que nunca había entrado, pero un buen vaso de vino será siempre una buena escusa para venir, si te animas a reabrirlo –miró a Michael con intención.

-Todo se andará –le sonrió a Jessica levemente. –Por lo pronto tenemos otros asuntos de los que preocuparnos.

-Sigues con la idea de sacar a Edward del Fuerte –discrepó Carlisle.

El muchacho le hizo un mohín.

-Algo tendremos que hacer –lo apoyó Peter quien había acudido acompañado a Emmett. -Cruzándonos de brazos no conseguiremos nada.

-Ni discutiendo este tema delante de Bella tampoco –Carlisle torció el gesto haciéndolo callar.

-Pues yo lo prefiero –le contradijo ella con resolución. –No pienso abandonar a Edward en esto. Tenemos que liberarlo, cuanto antes –le advirtió. –Y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo imposible para sacarlo de esa celda.

-No es lo que Edward desea –le recordó el médico. –Quiere que te mantengas al margen y yo mismo procuraré que así sea.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, molesta, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña a la que controlar. Sabía que no valía la pena discutir, sería como golpearse contra un muro. Aunque no necesitaba convencer a nadie, solo actuar.

-Yo creo que sería buena idea que volvieras al palacio, conmigo.

-Deja de insistir, Emmett –dijo ella con, tal vez, demasiada brusquedad. –Aquí estoy más cerca del Fuerte –comenzó a decirle, –y la plaza es un hervidero. En cuanto haya noticias me enteraré al instante y… -dudó si seguir hablando.

-¿Qué?

-Prefiero mantenerme lejos de tu mujer –terminó finalmente.

Emmett frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

-Tengo la firme idea en la cabeza de que fue ella la que entregó a Edward.

-¿Pero qué barbaridades dices? –le increpó su hermano. –Sé que no sentís ningún tipo de simpatía la una por la otra pero de ahí a que ella quiera tu mal…

-Piénsalo por un momento –le pidió Bella. –Ella nos vio ir de camino hacia la puerta cuando Edward iba a entregarse y se extrañó mucho por nuestra actitud, puede que sospechara algo.

-Bella, ¿no te das cuenta de que no tienes base alguna para sostener dicha afirmación?

-Tal vez… -quiso mediar Peter. –Tal vez vuestra esposa vio como Edward me entregaba su morral.

-Eso es absurdo –negaba Emmett. –No son más que suposiciones y conjeturas. ¿Acaso no pudo ser uno de los tantos campesinos que ocupaban nuestros jardines?

-Lo dudo mucho –respondió Peter. –Un simple campesino jamás se arriesgaría a presentarse ante James con la máscara de El Gavilán para culpar a un noble como Edward y sin mayor prueba que su palabra. No solo no le creerían sino que correría la misma suerte que Edward.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

-Al menos debes reconocer que da que pensar –habló Carlisle.

-Esto es ridículo –se removió en su silla disconforme. –Y para el caso…

-¡Conde! –los interrumpió Charlote que entraba a toda prisa al mesón, dirigiéndose a la mesa. Peter se levanto para acudir a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Edward…? –se sobresaltó Bella.

-No, tranquilizaos –le pidió ella, -pero el asunto afecta a vuestra familia y reviste cierta gravedad.

-Habla ya, mujer –le instó Peter con impaciencia.

-He oído en la plaza que, al amanecer, vuestro amigo, el Conde Benjamin se retó a duelo con el señor Dante.

-¿Qué? –se levantó Emmett, alarmado. -¿Por qué?

-Al parecer… -trató de buscar las palabras apropiadas, -anoche, el señor Dante quiso violentar a la Marquesa Angela y vuestro suegro lo retó a duelo. Sin embargo, se indispuso justo antes del encuentro así que Benjamin ocupó su lugar.

-¿Pero…? –temía saber el final de aquel enfrentamiento.

-Marco Dante resultó muerto.

Emmett respiró con gran alivio y por un sinfín de razones que se arremolinaban en su pecho, algunas honorables y otras no tanto.

-¿Y cómo no he sido informado de esto?

-Te dije que éste es el mejor lugar para estar al tanto de todo –le recordó Bella.

Y él frunció los labios, aunque no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio.

-Debo ir a visitarlo –decidió entonces. –La dejo a vuestro cuidado.

-Pierde cuidado –respondió Carlisle. –Por lo pronto va a guardar reposo.

Emmett asintió agradecido.

-Deberías visitar también a Rosalie –le sugirió su hermana, aunque él no contestó, no hacía falta.

-Luego vendré a verte –besó a su hermana en la frente y, despidiéndose de los demás, se dirigió a casa de sus suegros.

Al llegar al palacio, se encontró allí con Victoria. No era que le importase, aunque sí le molestaba su incomprensible mirada de reproche. Tomaba una taza de té sentada en un butacón mientras, en el diván, Angela se recostaba sobre el hombro de su prometido, con ansiedad en su semblante y los dedos crispados agarrados a la solapa de su casaca, como si necesitase la mayor cercanía posible a él, y no era para menos.

-Benjamín, ¿cómo estás? –lo saludó con efusividad.

-Bien. Gracias, amigo mío.

-Acabo de saberlo…

-Te habrías enterado antes si hubieras estado en casa –ése era el reproche de Victoria. –Mi padre y tu mejor amigo al borde de la muerte mientras tú…

-Estaba con mi hermana –le respondió, mirándola con dureza.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Angela al escuchar la primera noticia sobre su amiga desde la captura de Edward.

-¿Dónde está? –demandó sin embargo Victoria.

-Cualquier diría que sois hermanas –ironizó Emmett. –Desde luego, vuestras preferencias son bien diferentes. Apuesto mi fortuna a que, si te dijese dónde está Bella, saldrías corriendo a contárselo a tu amigo el Capitán James.

-Yo velo por mi familia –se justificó ella y Emmett dio una carcajada.

-¿Te refieres a nosotros? –se mofó.

-Sí, a esa familia que tu hermana se ha esforzado tanto en destruir.

-Eso no te lo voy a consentir –apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

-De mí no consientes la verdad pero a ella sí le consientes relacionarse con un asesino –le reprochó, -con un delincuente.

-No sigas por ahí… –le advirtió.

-Claro que sigo –lo desafió ella. –No me extrañaría que ella supiera de su identidad desde el principio, ¡que fuera su cómplice!

En un par de zancadas, Emmett llegó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo con rudeza, tanta que hasta la hizo ponerse en pie, rodando la taza sonoramente hasta el suelo.

-Daña a mi hermana de cualquier forma posible y yo mismo te destruiré –masculló con furia en sus ojos. –Ser mi esposa no te da más derechos de los que yo quiera concederte, así que aleja tu veneno de _mi_ familia o sabrás lo que es vivir en un infierno.

De un empujón volvió a sentar a una Victoria que lo miraba boquiabierta y caminó hacia su amigo que compartía incómodas miradas con su prometida. Para Emmett, tampoco estaba resultado la visita que esperaba.

-Será mejor que venga en otro momento –se lamentó Emmett. –Me alegra enormemente saber que estáis bien y comunícale mis deseos de una pronta mejoría a tu padre –le dijo después a Angela.

Sin una palabra más, comenzó a recorrer el salón y casi alcanzaba la salida cuando la pérfida voz de Victoria resonó entre las paredes.

-Ya vivo un infierno –la escuchó decir a lo lejos.

Emmett suspiró sin dejar de alejarse.

-Como si fueras la única –farfulló para el cuello de su camisa, guardándose una maldición para sí.

Volvió a montar en el caballo que Carlisle le había prestado y se dirigió al palacio de Tanya. Había sabido por algunos campesinos que se había encontrado a la salida del mesón que, tras el fatal encuentro, Rosalie había decidido que se realizase el sepelio inmediatamente. En definitiva, imaginaba que nadie iba a velar el cuerpo de su esposo, ni siquiera ella… ella menos que nadie… Tal y como confiaba, el criado le indicó que Rosalie ya había vuelto al palacio, haciéndolo pasar.

La encontró recostada en un diván y, el temor de que todo lo sucedido le hubiera afectado demasiado la hizo correr hacia ella y arrodillarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-Sí, sí –respondió adormecida mientras se incorporaba. –Sólo estaba descansando. Apenas he dormido esta noche –bajó el rostro con culpabilidad.

Emmett acarició su mejilla y luego la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos. Entendía perfectamente su mortificación, él la había sentido igualmente, aunque durante unos segundos, hasta que Charlote le había anunciado el resultado del duelo. Desear la muerte a alguien era una barbarie ajena por completo a su naturaleza y su alma pero, durante esos instantes, había deseado la muerte de Marco y por muchas razones distintas.

-No te atormentes más –le pidió él. –Nuestros deseos no han matado a Marco, ha sido el florete de Benjamin.

-Es este sentimiento de liberación lo que me hace sentir culpable –lo miró ella buscando su censura, sin hallarla.

-El mundo entero ha quedado libre de un miserable como él –escupió con rabia. –Y ha muerto de una forma mucho más honorable de la que se merecía. Debería haber sido arrastrado y pisoteado por una reata de caballos.

Emmett chasqueó la lengua con malestar.

-¿Por qué no me habías avisado?

-Ya tienes suficiente con el problema de Edward y Bella –se excusó ella. –Nadie ha sabido darme razón de tu hermana.

-Tranquila, está bien. Acabo de ir verla.

Rosalie respiró con claro alivio, aunque luego frunció el ceño.

-Ir a verla… ¿a dónde?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas. No es falta de confianza –le aclaró aunque no fuese necesario. –Simplemente es más seguro para todos. James no está mostrando demasiado interés en ella, de momento, pero no sabemos cuál será su siguiente paso.

-¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? Justo cuando parecía que las cosas empezaban a arreglarse.

-Bella piensa que Victoria tiene parte de culpa.

Rosalie lo miró con extrañeza.

-Yo tampoco le había dado crédito a sus palabras hasta hace un rato, tras una conversación con mi esposa –pronunció con retintín. –Y hablar de ella me recuerda que hay cierto asunto que debo resolver cuanto antes mejor.

-De eso te quería hablar.

Él sabía, más bien temía lo que iba a decirle pero aún así guardó silencio para dejarla hablar.

-Debo volver a Florencia. Mi estancia aquí siempre ha sido temporal, hasta que Marco terminase ese maldito retrato.

-Ya lo sé –lamentó, -pero tú también sabes que no lo puedo permitir.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –casi lo desafió, haciendo que él gruñera disconforme. –No puedes pretender que viva bajo el mismo techo que tu esposa como la…

-No lo digas –la cortó con brusquedad. –Nunca has sido la otra.

-Lo sería si me fuera al palacio contigo. ¿O pretendes que finja que entre nosotros no hay nada?

Emmett llevó su mano a su vientre, el que albergaba a su hijo y que no tardaría en redondearse. Rosalie estaba en lo cierto, sería imposible fingir y, por otro lado, ella no se lo merecía. Había vivido demasiado tiempo sometida a su marido, denigrada, anulada como mujer y él no iba rebajarla como había hecho ese gusano.

-Emmett, sabes que nunca te he pedido nada –le habló ahora con suavidad, como disculpándose, -pero lo que ha sucedido lo cambia todo.

-Tienes razón –la tomó por la nuca y acercó su rostro a su pecho para después rodearla con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sabía que este momento tenía que llegar, tarde o temprano, y debía admitir que parte del problema se había resuelto con la muerte de Marco. Solo faltaba plantearle la situación a Victoria y, conociéndola, no iba a resultar nada sencillo. Pero Rosalie era el amor de su vida, iba a darle un hijo y no iba a perderla otra vez.

–Le pondré solución a este asunto mañana mismo.

.

.

.

Alice caminaba con nerviosismo en aquel claro del bosque. Se atusaba las manos para luego esconderlas bajo el mandil y, finalmente, volvía a buscar en el bolsillo de su falda la nota que le había hecho llegar Jasper. Debía ser por algo muy grave pues la noche anterior ya le había advertido lo complicado que podía ser un nuevo encuentro entre ellos. Se sentó en un viejo tronco caído para volver a levantarse a los pocos segundos, llena de inquietud.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de pasos entre la maleza y miró hacia el lugar para ver llegar a Jasper. Corrió hacia él recibiéndola en sus brazos.

-Menos mal que estás bien –suspiró ella. -¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿Tiene que haber otra razón además de querer verte? –trató de bromear él aunque sin éxito.

-Tal y como están las cosas, sí –lo miró ella con seriedad.

Jasper acarició su mejilla, aunque sin apartarla de su pecho.

-Tienes razón. Vamos a sentarnos –le pidió llevándola hacia aquel viejo tronco donde ella había estado sentada momentos antes.

-Me asustas, Jasper –susurró ella al ver como su semblante se ensombrecía. -¿Edward está bien?

-Sí –la tranquilizó. –Anoche le hice saber de Bella así que, al menos, no estará tan preocupado.

-¿Y entonces?

-Tras visitarlo en su celda fui a ver a James para reportarme y escuché una conversación entre él y Laurent –hizo una pausa. –Oh, Alice fue peor de lo que me imaginaba –le confesó atormentado. –Aunque creía en la culpabilidad de James, oírlo parlotear con Laurent sobre aquello, mofándose, sin el menor escrúpulo y todo por unas míseras joyas… Sentí deseos de matarlos allí mismo.

Alice acarició su espalda regalándole su calidez.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Corrí a encerrarme en mi recámara, incapaz de asimilar lo que había escuchado, pero después…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? –quiso saber, temiéndose lo peor.

-Las joyas de las que hablaban, resultan ser del propio Napoleón.

Alice se estremeció.

-Y necesita recuperar la parte de Laurent se gastó en vino y furcias para poder ser Prefecto en París, así que…

-No me digas que tienes las joyas…

Jasper sacó un pequeño saquito del interior de la casaca. Alice no sabía realmente si alegrarse por aquello.

-Le ordené a Laurent algunas tareas que me concedieran algo de tiempo y fui al burdel. No me fue difícil encontrar a la muchacha, una tal María.

-¿Y te entregó las joyas sin más?

-Un uniforme francés provoca gran respeto, y miedo –le explicó, -y en cuanto le dije a quién pertenecían las joyas las soltó como si fueran candelas ardientes.

El rostro de Alice se iluminó.

-¡Entonces ya está! Bastaría con que se las entregaras a…

-No, Alice –negó él. -Esas joyas por sí solas no demuestran nada, incluso podrían inculparme a mí. Que esa muchacha declarase podría haber ayudado pero puede que tampoco le diesen crédito a la palabra de una simple meretriz. Así que…

-Se ha negado –supuso ella, desilusionada.

-Pero algo se me ocurrirá, ya lo verás –trató de animarla.

Alice asintió, cabizbaja pero con la pequeña esperanza de que aquellas alhajas sirvieran para algo, cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Un momento. Imagino que Laurent fue después a buscar a la joven, a pedirle las joyas y sabrá que las tienes tú.

-Le di un nombre falso –se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera relevancia, -y antes de irme le aconsejé que le dijera que ya no las tenía en su poder, que se las había vendido a algún comerciante ambulante.

-¿Y crees que te hará caso? –preguntó ella molesta, preocupada por el peligro que corría y que a él no parecía importarle.

-Al menos Laurent no ha venido aún a confrontarme.

-No le hace falta –casi le gritó. –Y ese traidor es de los que atacan por la espalda.

-Por eso debo cuidármelas bien –le dijo con media sonrisa, queriendo mostrarle una seguridad que a ella la irritó más que otra cosa.

Se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de él mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero Jasper no tardó en ir tras ella, soltando sus manos de su agarre y tomándolas entre las suyas.

-Alice, soy un militar –le recordó. –Y no únicamente porque sea mi oficio.

Era su vocación y Alice lo sabía aunque no quisiera aceptar su temeridad.

-Sé que me he puesto en peligro para demostrar la inocencia de un hombre, de Edward, pero ése es mi deber –Jasper suspiró sonoramente. –Sé que no te servirá de consuelo pero seré muy cuidadoso y tomaré todas las precauciones posibles.

Jasper acarició su mejilla, buscando aprobación en sus ojos.

-Tal vez debería conservar yo las joyas –le propuso ella un poco más calmada.

Él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Jamás te pondría en un peligro semejante.

-Pero Laurent no sabe sobre nosotros –quiso convencerlo, -tal vez ni me conoce.

-Aún así –insistió él con rotundidad.

Alice dejó caer los hombros a modo de rendición y apoyó su rostro en su casaca.

-¿Por qué ser dueño de la verdad no sirve de nada?

Jasper la estrechó, paseando su mano por su cabello. Compartía su misma impotencia pero también le hacía seguir luchando. Tal vez no podría liberar a Edward con la verdad, pero de algún modo u otro lo haría.

.

.

.

Victoria dejó caer con malas formas su cepillo sobre la cómoda y acarició su rostro mientras se miraba al espejo. Belleza. De qué le había servido su belleza hasta entonces. Ciertamente le había servido para conseguir un marido, si bien no sabía con certeza si quería conservarlo. Emmett no le hacía sentir nada en absoluto, más bien comenzaba a asquearle su presencia pues no sólo había roto sus sueños de convertirse en una gran señora de sociedad, alejada en aquel palacio en la campiña piamontesa, sino que le cortaba las alas, de raíz, robándole toda posibilidad de ser feliz, de encontrar ese hombre que sí la hiciera vibrar.

Aunque sí lo había encontrado, en forma de capitán francés, tan enigmático como poderoso, a la par que inaccesible porque, aun habiendo compartido lecho en más de una ocasión, su corazón parecía estar tras una barrera infranqueable y que ella no había conseguido derribar.

Todo lo que había hecho por él no había servido de nada, únicamente para venir a darse cuenta de lo que ella era capaz de hacer por él, por tenerlo. Hubiera permitido que se casara con Bella con tal de seguir formando parte de su vida e incluso le entregó a Edward para que viera en ella algo más, una aliada. Hasta se había humillado ante él… todo para nada.

Lo amaba, ahora sabía que lo amaba. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería amar a un hombre y ahora se maldecía por ello porque era un sentimiento infame que le había hecho rebajarse hasta lo insospechado.

Maldito fuera…

Un ruido a su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse. Parecía venir del exterior así que tomó un abrecartas de la cómoda y se puso en pie mirando hacia las cortinas del balcón tras las que alguien se ocultaba.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis…?

El beso intenso del que fuera su amante no la dejó continuar y Victoria creyó que se desvanecería de felicidad al volver a sentirse entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –volvió a preguntar aún reticente. Recordaba dolorosamente cómo había sido su último encuentro y esto era lo que menos podía esperar de James.

-Sé que es tan difícil para vos creerlo como para mí reconocerlo pero necesitaba veros –la besó de nuevo, -sentiros.

-Mentís –le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pasión que esta reprimiendo. –Sé bien porqué estáis aquí.

Victoria se deshizo de su abrazo y se separó unos pasos, como si la distancia fuera a darle seguridad, alejándose de la tentación.

- Hoy no se hablaba de otra cosa en Turín –comenzó a decirle. –Cuando no era sobre el duelo entre mi cuñado y Marco Dante, era el posible nombramiento del Capitán James como Prefecto de Paris –alzó la barbilla con altivez. –Sé que estáis aquí por el anillo, el anillo de Napoleón.

James no pudo evitar sorprenderse y Victoria se percató de ello, y se lo hizo saber soltando una de sus risas femeninas a la vez que irónicas.

-Vuestro General me tiene en mayor estima que vos y me informó de todo –continuó ella con voz tensa, -así que no me ha sido difícil llegar a la conclusión de que ese anillo os congraciará con él y os allanará el paso hacia ese nombramiento –lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. –Y aquí estáis.

James se fue acercando a ella mientras se obligaba a pensar con rapidez. Tenía que reconocer que había subestimado a esta mujer.

-Pues sabed que ya soy el Prefecto de París –mintió. –Gracias a la captura de El Gavilán y que os debo a vos.

Tomó sus manos para besar sus nudillos y lanzó una media sonrisa de suficiencia… ya casi la tenía.

-¿Además creéis que habría venido aquí en mitad de la noche, arriesgándome a que me descubriera vuestro marido por un mísero anillo que ya no me sirve para nada?

Alzó su mano y enredó sus dedos en unos de sus rizos, con la mirada encendida.

-Él… -titubeó Victoria. –Él no está.

-Mejor –sonrió James e inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo, lanzando su aliento cerca de su oreja y sintiéndola estremecer…

Bien…

-Si pretendéis que crea que tenéis algún tipo de interés en mí, os equivocáis –se escurrió ella de repente pero él la atrapó devorando sus labios con afán.

-Todo el interés que una mujer podría despertar en mí –susurró sobre su boca. –Pero es tan difícil de admitir –dijo ahora con aire lastimoso.

-¿El qué? –preguntó ella con emoción contenida.

-Que os amo.

Victoria no quería creerlo, no quería que le afectasen esas palabras, pero la hacían sentir tan bien…

-Eso es imposible. Bella…

-Bella es una niñita ignorante y consentida que ni siquiera sería una grata compañía –le aseguró. –Sabéis que me interesaba porque quería ascender a las altas esferas de la sociedad, pero ahora, esos aristócratas retrógrados serán los que querrán codearse conmigo –la miró con complicidad. –Yo lo que necesito es una mujer que satisfaga mi pasión y mis deseos –se acercó más a ella, atrapándola entre la cómoda y su cuerpo, aprisionándola para que sintiera su potente masculinidad deseándola.

Entonces Victoria deslizó su mano entre ambos, descendiendo hasta alcanzarlo, palpándolo por encima del uniforme.

James siseó de satisfacción y alzó sus manos hasta sus pechos, y comenzó a acariciarlos, torturándolos a través del fino camisón.

-Sí, Victoria –murmuró mientras comenzaba a deslizar su lengua por su blanco cuello. –Ninguna mujer me entiende como lo hacéis vos, ninguna me hace sentir como vos, tan indefenso y poderoso al mismo tiempo.

Victoria gimió echando la cabeza a un lado para darle mayor acceso y deseando que esos besos de fuego la recorrieran por entero de una vez. Provocándolo, intensificó su caricia y James mordió su hombro ahogando un gemido.

-Venid conmigo –le escuchó decir de repente. Victoria buscó su mirada abriendo la suya ampliamente, sorprendida. –Ven conmigo a París –le repitió él. –Mañana mismo.

-Pero yo… estoy casada –logró decir.

-Tú no eres una mujer que se rija por los convencionalismos, ¿verdad? –le sonrió con ojos pícaros y labios llenos de deseo.

Entonces buscó el borde del cuello del camisón y, en un movimiento que incendió a Victoria por completo, rasgó la fina tela de un solo tirón y la dejó desnuda frente a él, a su merced.

-Di que vendrás conmigo –le pidió, arrodillándose frente a ella.

Victoria apenas podía controlar su respiración, temblando por la anticipación de sentir los labios de James contra su piel.

-Dime que sí –le repitió antes de atrapar uno de sus pechos con su boca. Victoria hundió sus manos en su pelo embargada por la gloriosa sensación.

-Sí –musitó finalmente.

James gruñó complacido y alzó la mirada, oscurecida por el deseo. De repente, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó encima de la cómoda, abriendo sus piernas para dejarla completamente expuesta a él. Victoria creyó que moriría cuando sintió que James hundía su boca en la intimidad de su carne y reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás abandonada aquel placer. No sabía si aquel sueño se evaporaría con la primera luz del amanecer, aunque de una cosa sí estaba segura, esa noche James no la poseería, la amaría.

* * *

**Hola a todas!**

**Empiezo agradeciendo vuestros reviews! Suly, cintygise, ALI-LU CULLEN, Carito, Romy92, Carolina, Doris Martinez, Tatahasi, Esme Mary Cullen, JosWeasleyC, Rei Hino Cullen, loree y alex ¡sois geniales! Y gracias por acordaros de mi peque… está hecha un bichillo jeje También agradezco a las que seguís leyendo a pesar de la tardanza… el bichillo tiene la culpa XD**

**En fin, que la cosa está que arde…¿Qué os parece la actitud de James? ¿Y qué pasará con las joyas?**

**En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado! Y dejadme muchos reviews que el domingo es mi cumple! Jejeje Dadme una alegría! Nos leemos pronto!**


	37. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO 36

Victoria se desperezó con lentitud, sonriendo, disfrutando de aquella sensación de plenitud tan desconocida para ella. Al estirar los brazos, no había encontrado a James a su lado y una pequeña punzada le había atravesado el pecho, pero se dijo que se habría marchado tal y como había llegado, sin hacer ruido para alertar a los criados o al propio Emmett que ya habría vuelto, suponía. Verdaderamente no le importaba, ya nada le importaba más que James y aquel ramillete de promesas que le había susurrado al oído durante toda la noche. Fue al incorporarse en la cama que vio una pequeña nota y su alma saltó de alegría al tener entonces la certeza de que James no había salido huyendo como un cazador furtivo tras cazar una presa, tras atrapar su corazón.

_Mi hermosa Victoria_, le decía, _eres igual de apetecible cuando estás dormida y no sabes el esfuerzo que he debido hacer para no despertarte y volver a hacerte mía._ _Pero lo haré pronto… Mientras tanto, prepara tus maletas porque antes del mediodía partimos hacia París. Te espero en el Fuerte, con gran impaciencia. No tardes. Tuyo por siempre, James._

-Tuyo por siempre –repitió llevándose el papel al pecho y suspirando mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Pero volvió a levantarse rápidamente. Tenía mucho equipaje que preparar y una conversación pendiente que la liberaría para comenzar su nueva vida.

Llamó con voz exigente a su sirvienta para que le sirviera el desayuno ahí en la habitación y comenzó a elegir los vestidos que habría de meter al baúl, desechando los más sencillos o los que no resaltaban su belleza. Debería renovar su guardarropa al llegar a París porque aquellos vestidos no eran para lucir en las fiestas palaciegas a las que con seguridad acudirían cada noche. Para el trayecto eligió un vestido de viaje bastante cómodo pero cuyo color azulado ensalzaba el rojizo de su cabello.

Una vez estuvo todo listo ordenó que lo fueran llevando a la carroza, no pensaba alargar aquella conversación más de lo necesario, así que no tardaría en partir.

Comenzó a buscar a Emmett, primero en su recámara y luego en el comedor pero no lo encontró en ninguno de los dos lugares. Casi tenía decidido marcharse dejando una simple nota, ella no era culpable si él no había vuelto al palacio ni iba a posponer sus planes por ello aunque, finalmente, optó por preguntarle a una sirvienta, indicándole que se estaba en la biblioteca.

Lo halló sentado en un butacón con una copa de brandy en la mano, llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior y se mostraba abatido, ojeroso.

-¿No sabías que un gran señor no debería dormir con ropa de calle? –preguntó ella con tono incisivo. –Es de mal gusto.

Emmett resopló con fastidio y bajó la cabeza, apoyando la frente en la palma de su mano.

-Victoria, es demasiado temprano para escuchar estupideces.

-Y también para beber –apuntó ella continuando con su maniobra de provocación. –Pero claro, eres un hombre tan preocupado…

-Victoria… –le advirtió sin querer entrar en su juego.

-Y ciertamente todo se derrumba a tu alrededor y tú te limitas a quedarte ahí sentado, bebiendo. Todo un hombre con sangre en las venas.

Emmett se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Victoria? –alzó la vista y la voz de forma poderosa.

-¡Vaya! –se maravilló ella, -va a resultar que tienes carácter después de todo –trató de sonar todo lo sarcástica que pudo. -Lástima que ya no tenga ni el interés ni el tiempo para quedarme a comprobarlo.

-Te agradecería que fueras más clara –le pidió con la mente embotada por la vigilia. Llevaba horas tratando de buscar una solución y su mente cansada le estaba jugando una mala pasada al malinterpretar sus palabras. Sintió como una pequeña esperanza se abría paso ante el cariz que parecía estar tomando aquella conversación y no le gustó nada.

-Que me marcho –dijo entonces ella con fingida indiferencia mientras comenzaba a ponerse sus guantes.

-¿A Turín? –tanteó él.

Victoria rió divertida.

-Me marcho a París –pronunció con frivolidad. –Con mi amante –añadió dándole un aire de misterio.

-¿Tu amante? –preguntó Emmett sin comprender nada en absoluto, temeroso de desear alcanzar por fin esa liberación que parecía caerle del cielo.

-El Capitán James –Victoria saboreó su nombre sin ocultarlo. –Te sorprende, ¿verdad? –rió ella como si estuviera sumida en una travesura infantil. –No sabes lo excitante que era tener que escaparme o darte cualquier tipo de excusa para acudir al Fuerte a encontrarme con él. Aunque claro –lo miró ahora con desdén, -eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

El que dio ahora una risotada fue Emmett, incluso se levantó para dejar la copa en una mesita anexa. Al girarse para encararla, comenzó de nuevo a reír, dejándola contrariada.

-No sabía que te lo tomarías tan bien –casi se sentía ofendida.

-Es que la que realmente no sabe nada eres tú –continuó riendo. –Nunca creí que te diría algo así pero acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo -le anunció con una sonrisa radiante.

-Pareciera que quisieras deshacerte de mí –le reprochó ella.

-Como si te importase –se encogió él de hombros, aún divertido. –Pero ya que lo mencionas, sí, necesito mi libertad para rehacer mi vida al lado de Rosalie y el hijo que va a darme.

Emmett la vio apretar los puños tan fuertemente que, si no hubiera sido por los guantes, habría hecho sangrar las palmas de sus manos con las uñas.

-En el fondo siempre lo supe –masculló llena de rabia. –Sabía que ese amor infantil vuestro era más que un fantasma.

-Nunca he dejado de amarla –le confirmó.

-Y aún así te casaste conmigo –espetó ella. –Eres un bastardo.

-¿Acaso tú te casaste conmigo perdidamente enamorada? –se mofó él sin ofenderse en absoluto, sabiendo que la mera vanidad femenina hablaba por su boca. -¿Vas a culparme de ser yo quien te arrojase a los brazos de tu Capitán?

-Nunca he sido feliz contigo –dijo dándole así una respuesta afirmativa. –Una mujer como yo merece mucho más de lo que tú me has dado.

-Una mujer como tú –repitió Emmett mirándola ahora de arriba abajo con hastío. –Y pensar que, habiendo perdido a Rosalie, me había conformado con una como tú…

Victoria, ofendida, iba a replicar pero él se lo impidió.

-Adiós, Victoria. Espero que James te dé lo que mereces.

Luego alzó la barbilla y le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, invitándola a marcharse, y ella comprendió que no había nada más que decir, ni siquiera _hasta nunca_. Aunque tampoco valía la pena perder el tiempo con ello; cada segundo malgastado con Emmett lo perdía lejos de James.

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió sobre sus pasos, saliendo de la biblioteca y después de aquel palacio al que no deseaba volver jamás.

Nunca el trayecto hasta el Fuerte le había parecido tan largo, casi eterno y, con un hormigueo de expectación en su interior, lo achacó a la impaciencia de reunirse con James. Recostó su cabeza en el terciopelo del sillón de la carroza. Ya podía verse noche tras noche de fiesta en fiesta, visitando los más elegantes palacios y sus salones, rodeados de la más alta aristocracia, gente refinada y poderosa que no dudaría en incluirlos en su círculo, aunque solo fuera para contar con la influencia de James, el Prefecto de París. Y ella sería su perfecta compañera, no en vano era marquesa; sería oportuna en sus silencios, elocuente en su intervenciones… y ardiente en su lecho. Tembló de anticipación al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Nunca creyó que James pudiese entregarse a ella de esa forma, muchas veces la había poseído pero ahora la había hecho suya, definitivamente, porque no sólo había tomado su cuerpo, su corazón había caído subyugado en el proceso. No pudo evitar preguntarse si él sentía realmente lo mismo, sabía que James era un hombre de pasiones, pero los sentimientos eran otra cosa. Sin embargo, estaba la nota que le había dejado aquella mañana y, lo más importante, su firme promesa de llevarla con él a París. Además, era su oportunidad de ser feliz y no la iba a desaprovechar por unas dudas que serían las propias de una jovencita inexperta.

Se acercó a la ventanilla y vio que ya casi llegaban al Fuerte. Algunos soldados, incluido Laurent, aguardaban por ella. Con sonrisa vanidosa extendió su mano para que la ayudase a bajar.

-El Capitán os espera en su despacho –le informó el Sargento.

Con paso cadencioso que no hiciera notar su impaciencia se encaminó hacia los aposentos de James, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Desde el umbral lo vio apoyado en su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y expresión insondable. La sensación de que algo no iba bien era difícil de ignorar pero Victoria no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Laurent entró detrás de ella, llegando directamente hasta James. Entonces vio que el Sargento le alargaba la mano para entregarle algo.

-Estaba en su joyero, tal y como habíais supuesto –le confirmó.

James sonrió de forma triunfal y maligna con la mirada puesta en Victoria que, horrorizada, comprobaba que entre los dedos de James brillaba el anillo de Napoleón.

-No están todas las joyas pero sí las más importantes –le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al Sargento. -¿El cochero?

-Espera vuestras órdenes.

-Indícale que la lleve de vuelta a su casa.

Laurent se cuadró y, sin esperar más, se apresuró a cumplir su orden.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Victoria como si no quisiera convencerse por sí misma de lo evidente.

-¿En serio creíais que vendríais conmigo a París? –fingió sorpresa, haciéndola sentir mucho más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía. Además volvía a tratarla de vos, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos se transformase en un abismo que dolía aún más.

-Pero James…

Dio un paso hacia él, pero solo uno; la tensión del cuerpo de James le hizo ver que no quería ninguna cercanía a ella.

-¿Para qué querría yo una mujer como vos, pudiendo tener a Bella?

Victoria creyó que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Tuvo que impedir con todas sus fuerzas que aflorasen las lágrimas.

-De amantes está lleno el mundo –continuó él con aquel cruel discurso, -y ninguna es tan petulante, incrédula e insoportable como vos. Lo único que quería de vos, ya lo tengo –le mostró el anillo. –Y ahora, si no os importa, estoy muy ocupado.

James dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó. Ignorándola completamente, abrió un cajón del que extrajo un saquito en el que dejó caer el anillo.

-Y ahora el General firmará ese nombramiento –murmuró con satisfacción.

Sólo entonces volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Victoria quien permanecía inmóvil, observándolo con incredulidad e incapaz de reaccionar o articular palabra alguna.

-Tened al menos un poco de dignidad y no me obliguéis a haceros sacar con los soldados –dijo James como lacerante remate.

Como si despertase del estupor por fin, Victoria parpadeó varias veces ahogando las lágrimas y salió del despacho. Deshizo el camino hasta la carroza con la barbilla alzada y el semblante imperturbable, esforzándose por mantener la compostura, aunque ciertamente temía que le fallasen las fuerzas y no pudiera dominar el temblor de sus piernas, haciéndola caer.

Una infinidad de imágenes comenzó a bailar frente a sus ojos y, entremezcladas con el traqueteo de las ruedas, las palabras de James retumbaban en sus oídos, las mentiras de antaño y las verdades de ahora, mientras una extraña desazón comenzó a ahogarla. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? James siempre había jugado con ella, desde el principio y jamás le había mostrado su verdadera cara, hasta ese momento. Sólo la había utilizado para sus propios fines, como hacía seguramente con todo el mundo, pero de ella, además, se había burlado hasta la saciedad. No le costó mucho trabajo imaginárselo en su escritorio, riéndose de ella y de su simpleza. Ella que se creía una mujer inteligente y la había engatusado el primer hombre que le había mostrado falso interés. Y sin embargo ella… ella había sido capaz de abandonarlo todo por un sueño de humo, por una fantasía que sólo había vivido ella.

De pronto una nausea la asaltó y sintió como si el habitáculo se cerrase entorno a ella. Le ordenó entonces al cochero que se detuviera y descendió, no sin dificultad. De hecho, el cochero se percató y bajó en su ayuda, rechazándola ella.

-Márchate de aquí.

-Pero Marquesa… -El muchacho no acababa de comprender.

-¡Coge la maldita carroza y desaparece! –le ordenó ella. -¿No me has oído? ¡Largo de aquí!

Aún dubitativo, el cochero obedeció, subiendo al pescante para tomar de nuevo las riendas y alejarse de allí.

Fue entonces cuando por fin se permitió llorar. Cayendo de rodillas, Victoria elevó la vista al cielo. Un profundo grito de desesperación quebró el silencio del bosque.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana, Rosalie se levantó más indispuesta que de costumbre, Sin duda su malestar era debido a lo acontecido la noche anterior. Emmett había acudido con la intención de reconfortarla y habían terminado ambos descorazonados, incapaces de definir su relación a partir de entonces.

Decidió permanecer un tiempo más en la cama, esperando que las nauseas remitiesen pasados unos minutos. Si por ella hubiera sido, hubiera permanecido el resto del día recluida en aquella recámara, no queriendo afrontar la vida que le esperaba fuera de aquel palacio. Y ése era uno de los problemas, el primero a resolver; debía dejar el palacio, la cortesía de Tanya no iba más allá de la de ser amable con una antigua conocida. En su niñez habían compartido horas de juego cuando se reunían sus familias en algún acto social y alguna que otra conversación agradable cuando se celebraban bailes a las que ambas asistían, pero nunca hubo una amistad tan profunda como para hacerse confidencias.

Sin embargo, tras todo lo sucedido, debía darle una explicación y agradecerle su hospitalidad. Tal vez la canallada de Marco salpicase su buen nombre por el hecho de haberlos invitado a su casa y no era justo. Y debería irse de allí, cuanto antes pero ¿adónde? ¿Volver a Florencia, lejos de Emmett? Le causaba un hondo dolor pensar en aquella posibilidad que, inevitablemente, se tornaba la más factible porque nunca soportaría estar bajo el mismo techo que Emmett y Victoria, ocupando ésta ese lugar que siempre debería haber sido suyo.

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida…

Finalmente se decidió a salir de la recámara y, tras vestirse, se dirigió hacia el comedor, tal vez Tanya aún no había terminado de desayunar como, en efecto, así era.

-Buenos días, Marquesa –la saludó Tanya, afable.

-Buenos días.

-Sentaos a desayunar –la invitó. –Ya casi he terminado pero puedo haceros compañía si queréis.

Rosalie sintió una nausea arremolinarse en su garganta y Tanya pareció notarlo.

-Un poco de pan tostado y una infusión os ayudará a asentar el estómago –le hizo una señal a una doncella y luego le indicó una silla a Rosalie para que se sentara.

Ella obedeció, no sin preguntarse cómo había sabido sobre su estado.

-Mis doncellas son muy discretas –hizo Tanya eco de sus pensamientos, -pero también leales a mí, así que me mantienen informada de todo lo que sucede en palacio, incluida la indisposición de mis invitados –dijo con tono amable, sin ningún matiz reprobatorio o acusatorio en su voz.

-Entonces sabréis que el hijo que espero es de Emmett, ¿verdad?

Tanya sopesó aquella información unos segundos.

-Bueno, sabía de sus visitas –respondió, restándole importancia, -y si me permitís la licencia, me alegro de que sea el Conde el padre de la criatura y no ese…

-Bastardo –concluyó por ella la frase.

Tanya asintió con la cabeza y guardó silencio mientras llegaba la doncella con el desayuno de Rosalie. Dudó un momento antes de tomar el pan y esperó otra nausea en cuanto el primer bocado tocase su garganta, pero no fue así, de hecho, ciertamente parecía sentirse un poco mejor. Le sonrió a Tanya como agradecimiento quien le devolvió el gesto, antes de dar un sorbo a su taza.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta un tanto indiscreta? –le preguntó Tanya entonces.

-Después de lo que habéis hecho por mí, podéis preguntar lo que queráis.

-¿Por qué lo dejasteis escapar?

Rosalie suspiró mientras dejaba la taza en el plato, un tanto sorprendida por aquella demanda tan directa y otro tanto exhausta de preguntarse ella eso mismo una y mil veces.

-Ya desde niños se sabía que estabais hechos el uno para el otro –continuó Tanya, riendo después al observar el desconcierto de Rosalie.

-Pero si os seguía a todas partes –recordó. –Y aunque estuviera jugando con los otros niños, él jamás os perdía de vista.

-Siempre fue muy protector conmigo.

-Eso era más que protección –le rebatió Tanya. –Se alzaba una especie a halo de posesividad en torno a él en cuanto estabais cerca. Cualquiera podía ver que os pertenecías el uno al otro.

-Cualquiera menos yo, menos nosotros –bajó la vista apenada. –Cuánto sufrimiento nos habríamos ahorrado si hubiéramos sido capaces de verlo. Y tenéis razón –tuvo que reconocerle. -Lo dejé marchar y no hice nada para impedirlo. Esperé y esperé a que él viniera a mí, dejándolo todo en sus manos, en su decisión. Su impavidez me hizo pensar que no me amaba así que no dije ni una palabra y él calló al creer que al pronunciarlas me humillaba al no sentirse merecedor de mi amor.

-Todos errores de juventud sin duda –concluyó Tanya.

-Y no tan de juventud –rió Rosalie con triste ironía. –Porque vuelvo a cometer el error de antaño al dejar el curso de nuestro destino sólo en sus manos, como si yo únicamente pudiera dejarme ir a la deriva.

-Valga decir que vuestra situación es un tanto complicada –Tanya se congració con la otra mujer.

-Sí, pero deberíamos atravesarla juntos –en cambio murmuró Rosalie, sobrecogida por aquella certeza que parecía no haber querido ver. –Yo –titubeó, -si me disculpáis…

Hizo ademán de levantarse cuando, de repente, Tanya hizo sonar una campanilla, apareciendo al instante una doncella.

-Que preparen el carruaje –le ordenó. –La Marquesa debe salir con urgencia a una visita.

La doncella asintió y marchó presta a cumplir la tarea. Mientras, Rosalie observaba a Tanya con cautela.

-Yo no soy quién para juzgaros –respondió a la pregunta mental que sabía que Rosalie se estaba haciendo.

Rosalie lanzó un suspiró de resignación.

-Sin embargo, el resto del mundo opinará lo contrario.

-¿Y por qué debería su juicio mutilar vuestra vida? –continuó entonces Tanya, -esa vida que precisamente es solo vuestra. Porque yo no lloraré en lugar de vos, ni sufriré vuestro dolor. Yo no seré partícipe de vuestro arrepentimiento por haber escuchado vos mis palabras que tan caras pueden costaros. ¿Por qué de ellas debe depender vuestra felicidad o vuestra desdicha?

Rosalie sentía que le ardían los ojos de lágrimas por brotar pero las contuvo y debía reconocer que la opinión de la Condesa la animaba a acometer su propósito. Sin embargo, aún no siendo de ese modo, aun si nadie en la faz de la tierra secundara su decisión, no tenía derecho a dejarse derrotar sin haber empezado la lucha, no se lo merecían ninguno de los dos.

No quiso aguardar a que la doncella volviera avisando que la carroza estaba lista. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia Tanya, se retiró del comedor y salió.

De camino a Vilastagno, Rosalie rememoró su conversación de la noche pasada con Emmett, quien mil veces había maldecido el día en que había decidido casarse con Victoria o cuando había decidido partir hacia la guerra con su amor silenciado por bandera. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que Emmett nunca le había hecho el más mínimo reproche, ni un mísero comentario sobre su proceder o de como ella, del mismo modo, habría podido acabar con su infortunio con tan solo una mirada, un gesto, algo que lo alentara a decir esas palabras que murieron en su boca y que los habría llenado de dicha.

Deslizó sus dedos por el sello de brillantes de los Ranieri que Emmett le entregó aquella maldita noche. Ella debería haber entendido el significado de ese símbolo aunque él no pronunciase esa frase tan esperada y que suele acompañarlo en esos casos. No se dio cuenta de que ponía sus ilusiones y anhelos en sus manos y que ella lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Pero se casó con Marco…

Otra vez estúpida.

Y lo peor era que ni siquiera hubiera sido necesario luchar por ese amor, habría bastado alargar un poco la mano para alcanzarlo porque ya les había sido concedido y, sin embargo, la oportunidad se les resbaló de entre los dedos.

Pero ahora no. Ahora no iba a cometer el mismo error y dejar pasar de nuevo el amor frente a sus ojos sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba dispuesta hasta a…

Repentinamente el carruaje se detuvo. Imagino que el cochero habría tenido algún problema con los caballos, hasta que vio a través del encaje de la ventanilla una figura masculina acercarse. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado al comprobar que era Emmett quien habría la puertezuela.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas? –le preguntó él con ansiedad en su voz profunda.

-Emmett –suspiró ella emocionada al tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

Tiró de su brazo y lo instó a entrar, sentándose entonces él a su lado.

-Iba a buscarte –le dijo por fin.

El joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción e iba a confesarle sus mismas intenciones cuando ella posó sus dedos en sus labios impidiéndoselo.

-He sido una egoísta –le declaró. –Yo también soy culpable de todo lo que nos ha sucedido porque no hice nada para impedir que te marcharas aquella noche sin la certeza de nuestro amor acompañándote.

-Amor…

Rosalie agitó la cabeza rogándole silencio.

-Tal vez, ni siquiera te hubieras marchado si yo te lo hubiera pedido como tanto deseaba hacer –le confesó y Emmett bajó la mirada, dándole así la razón. –Nunca me has reprochado nada pero te equivocas al querer cargar con todo ese peso tú solo y, además, tampoco honraría nuestro amor si no luchara por él con todas mis fuerzas, hasta la última gota de mi sangre. Así que, estaré contigo como sea, de la forma que sea, pero siempre contigo.

Emmett guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Has terminado ya? –preguntó entonces con voz monótona.

-Sí –repuso Rosalie, un tanto decepcionada por esa aparente falta de entusiasmo ante su confesión.

Pero antes de que su corazón volviera a latir, Emmett la cogía por la nuca y atraía sus labios hacia los suyos, tomando su boca con ansia y necesidad. La oyó gemir estremecida y, con una sed de ella que palpitaba ávida en su interior, profundizó su beso hasta saborear la miel de su aliento, hasta robárselo para hacerlo suyo.

-Emmett…

-Yo también iba en tu busca –recitó sobre sus labios. –Nunca has sido la otra ni lo serás.

-¿Qué…?

-Victoria me ha abandonado para irse a París con el Capitán James.

La perplejidad de Rosalie se confrontaba con la mueca socarrona de Emmett.

-Sí, ya sé, ni en tus sueños más locos lo habrías imaginado. Jamás. No he querido creerlo hasta que yo mismo la he visto partir en la carroza llena de su equipaje.

El rostro de Rosalie se iluminó.

-Entonces… -casi tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta.

-Temía sinceramente que nunca me aceptase el divorcio, pero ahora…

-Y si no lo acepta poco importa –sentenció Rosalie con dicha. –Basta con que desaparezca para siempre de nuestras vidas.

-¿Es cierto que venías en mi busca? –de pronto preguntó Emmett, con la inseguridad de un niño. A Rosalie aún le sorprendía a veces como ese hombre de aspecto fiero incluso rudo podía albergar tanta ternura en su interior.

-Ya te dejé marchar una vez –le respondió acariciando con sus delicadas manos su fuerte mentón.

Entonces, esa aparente inseguridad se tornó en una media sonrisa de mirada pícara. Emmett salió del carruaje y Rosalie lo vio enganchar su propio caballo a la parte de atrás y cómo luego se dirigía al conductor, alcanzando a escuchar las palabras "Vilastagno" y "con calma".

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó ella cuando lo vio entrar de nuevo. Aunque no le hacía falta alguna su respuesta al notar con cuanta intensidad la miraban sus ojos mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Que me has hecho mucha falta –respondió con voz grave, casi áspera.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –trató ella por todos los medios reprimir una sonrisa de gozo.

-No estoy pensando nada –le dijo pasando con suavidad los dedos por la puntilla de su escote y dejando que la punta de sus dedos tocase levemente la parte de sus senos que no quedaba oculta bajo el corpiño. –Simplemente voy a hacerte el amor.

El busto de Rosalie subía y bajaba reflejando su respiración alterada.

-¿Ahora? –alcanzó a preguntar sintiendo su interior arder por aquellas ligeras caricias que Emmett otorgaba a la piel sensible de su pecho y tan estremecedoras aún por encima del tejido del corpiño.

Emmett se inclinó entonces sobre su oído.

-Ahora y cuando lleguemos a Palacio –le susurró tras lo que comenzó a depositar ardientes besos en la curva de su cuello. –Hasta que quedemos lo suficientemente saciados el uno del otro.

Rosalie apenas podía respirar y menos cuando sintió que una de las manos de Emmett descendía hasta el borde de su vestido y, tras luchar con los muchos pliegues de tela, alcanzaba su ropa interior. Sin que su boca abandonara su cuello, su otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la alzó ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder deshacerse de la prenda.

En ese instante Emmett asaltó su boca con una necesidad casi primitiva, la misma que le impedía estar tan cerca de la piel tersa de su femineidad y no disfrutar de su tacto. Recorrió de nuevo con lentitud el camino hacia el interior de su muslo y no se detuvo hasta sentir su dulce humedad entre sus dedos, gozando del hecho de que también lo deseara a él de la misma forma. Los hundió en su carne haciendo que escaparan dulces gemidos de entre los labios femeninos y que él capturó con los suyos, sintiendo que ese mero sonido era capaz de llevarlo al límite.

De pronto, apartó la mano y la tomó por la cintura, colocándola sobre él, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, enfrentados sus cuerpos y sus rostros. La boca de Rosalie permanecía entreabierta, jadeante y deseosa por aquellas caricias que la habían dejado anhelando más. Con dedos ágiles, Emmett se deshizo del cordón del corpiño despojándola de él, pudiendo alcanzar con facilidad tras la enagua los rosados brotes de sus senos que se endurecían bajo el tacto de sus dedos y su lengua. Rosalie hundió sus dedos en el negro cabello de Emmett mientras se curvaba hacia él y Emmett pudo sentir el calor de su terso centro sobre su masculinidad aún a través del pantalón que tanto empezaba a estorbarle. La propia Rosalie fue quien lo liberó con aquellas manos que lo hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza, y ella misma lo guió hasta su interior, no pudiendo soportar ni un segundo más aquella agonía en la que se estaba convirtiendo su mutua necesidad.

Ambos gimieron ahora al unirse sus cuerpos, Emmett se deslizó por su interior sintiendo como Rosalie lo envolvía plenamente con calor de terciopelo. Comenzó a moverse sobre él y Emmett la sostenía de la cintura facilitándole la tarea y consiguiendo ahondar más en ella, cuanto más profundo, más la necesitaba y más se acrecentaba el deseo, convirtiéndose casi en un nudo de fuego doloroso que palpitaba en su interior.

Hubiera deseado que no acabara nunca, hundirse en ella más y más hasta rozar los límites de la locura por aquel éxtasis contenido, pero los movimientos de Rosalie se amplificaban con el traqueteo de la carroza. Sintió como comenzaba a estrecharse a su alrededor al comenzar a enredarse en su clímax y él se dejó ir con ella. Sus centros convulsionaron en un estallido de placer que los dejó sin aliento ni fuerzas, teniendo que apoyarse el uno en el otro, aún palpitante su unión.

Todavía dentro de ella, Emmett besó con dulzura los labios de Rosalie, hinchados por la pasión y acariciando sus mejillas arreboladas, sintiendo aún el calor de su interior rodeándolo.

-Creo que nunca te he dicho lo deliciosa que eres –le susurró con ardor.

-Eres hombre de actos, no de palabras –sonrió ella coqueta.

-Siendo así, en cuanto lleguemos al Palacio me asegurare de que entiendas perfectamente lo que siento por ti –dijo en tono grave y lleno de insinuación.

Rosalie sólo pudo suspirar, perdida en aquellos brazos y en la dulce expectación de lo que estaba por venir.

.

.

.

Nunca creyó que sería tan fácil.

James entró a su despacho y se acomodó tras su escritorio, recostándose perezosamente contra el respaldo de la butaca y con los pies cruzados encima de la mesa. Suspiró con satisfacción colocando sus manos en la nuca, recordando su reciente entrevista con el General Aro.

En cuanto había recuperado el anillo que le había entregado tan estúpidamente a Victoria y recuperado después tan astutamente, partió a encontrarse con él. Ciertamente, el General le había hecho notar que no había recuperado todas las joyas; ese estúpido de Laurent no había podido conseguir las que le había entregado a aquella fulana. Había fallado y por su bien esperaba que no volviera a fallar en la próxima tarea que debía confiarle. Sin embargo, por suerte, las más importantes, las joyas de Napoleón, sí habían sido repuestas así que, finalmente y tal y como había prometido, Aro colocó su firma en el nombramiento de James como Prefecto de París.

James desenrolló el pliego frente a sus ojos y disfrutó de su triunfo. Aún faltaba su proclamación en París para que fuera del todo efectivo, pero no tardaría mucho en partir hacia Francia, incluso tal vez ese mismo día y casi podía saborear la certeza de que no lo haría solo, Bella lo acompañaría, aunque para ello, precisaba hacer un último movimiento en su juego maestro.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, corrigió su postura y, acomodándose correctamente en el butacón hizo pasar a Jasper.

-¿Me habéis hecho llamar, Capitán? –preguntó el Teniente con su sempiterno semblante estoico y que en breve James gozaría de hacerlo alterar.

-Sí, quiero que dirijas el montaje de la guillotina en la plaza de Vilastagno.

Ahí estaba. James tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver cómo palidecía el rostro de Jasper.

-¿A quién se va a ejecutar? –preguntó aunque sin necesidad.

-A Edward d'Arimburgo, El Gavilán –pronunció las palabras degustándolas en su boca.

-Pero no ha sido juzgado –quiso rebatirle, eso sí, tratando de mantener la compostura para no empeorar la situación. James se maravillaba de su poder de templanza para controlar sus instintos.

-¿Tanto te cuesta cumplir una orden? –le instigó con voz seca.

-También es mi deber asegurarme de que la ley se cumpla.

James lo estudió unos segundos, disfrutando por anticipado de la que sería su reacción a lo que iba a decirle.

-Mira esto –dijo con tono plano, acercándole el pliego donde constaba su nombramiento.

Jasper lo tomó y James observó como su mandíbula se tensaba por momentos, casi le temblaban las sienes de la presión.

-Creo que las leyes son cosa mía –le advirtió, volviendo a recuperar el pliego. –Tú preocúpate de que esa guillotina esté lista esta misma tarde. Edward d'Arimburgo será ejecutado mañana al alba.

Jasper apretó los puños con fuerza contra sus muslos, con los nudillos casi blancos.

-Sí, Capitán –alcanzó a contestar sin que le temblara la voz por la rabia tan inmensa que sentía en esos instantes.

Sin nada más que poder decir, se cuadró a modo de saludo y salió del despacho. No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó una risotada pérfida de boca de James.

Desde el interior de su celda, Edward comenzó a escuchar voces y movimiento de caballos y carretas en el patio. Se acercó a la única pequeña ventana con barrotes con que contaban aquellos muros y que daba al patio y vio como aquellos caballos arrastraban algunas plataformas con piezas de lo que, indudablemente, era una guillotina.

Un latigazo frío recorrió su espalda con un presagio de muerte… la suya.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Ya sé que esta vez he tardado demasiado pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y de salud (las que me seguís por facebook y/o twitter ya sabéis de qué hablo) y no he podido terminar el capítulo antes. Me disculpo de corazón porque siendo el final debería actualizar más rápido para no dejaros en ascuas, pero os prometo que no ha sido premeditado ni me gusta tampoco y confío en poder actualizar pronto la próxima vez.**

**También quería recordaros que pienso terminar tanto "sizigia" como "el proyecto de un amor". Lo digo porque me llegan reviews preguntándome si continuaré y como son anónimos no puedo contestar. En cuanto termine con el Gavilán, que le quedan ****tres o cuatro **capítulos como mucho, las retomaré.

**Solo me queda pedir disculpas de nuevo y desear que os haya gustado el capítulo. No sale la parejita, lo sé (aunque espero tener algo contentas a las RxE) pero hay que hilvanar bien el final, a veces se me alargan las escenas y me salen capítulos de 13 hojas como éste y no da para meter más cosas. Espero que lo comprendáis.**

**Un beso enorme y gracias por la paciencia!**


	38. Chapter 37

CAPÍTULO 37

Jasper apenas podía soportar la mirada de la gente que caminaba rodeando la plaza. Ninguno osaba a acercarse, ni siquiera les vencía la curiosidad, aunque sí la desaprobación y que Jasper sentía sobre él, como si fuera a ser su mano la que soltaría la mortífera cuchilla sobre el cuello de Edward.

Lógicamente no comprendían. Los había ayudado cuando James los había sitiado y, sin embargo, ahora parecía ser el verdugo que fuera a condenar a un hombre inocente. Y es que muchos eran conscientes de esa verdad, aunque nada podían hacer con ella. Él mismo no podía hacer nada con esa realidad que le quemaba en las manos.

Uno de sus hombres se acercó para informarle de que el montaje de la guillotina había concluido, así que quedaba el último paso por dar. Ese mismo hombre le alargó un pliego enrollado, tomándolo él, tras lo que tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se posicionó en mitad de la plaza, con los hombros erguidos y la barbilla alzada. Seguía siendo un oficial francés después de todo, aunque en ese momento no se sintiera orgulloso de serlo, pero aquellos hombres y mujeres debían respeto a su uniforme, temor en el peor de los casos, y esa deferencia los hizo detenerse a escucharlo. Entonces Jasper desenrolló el pliego. Apenas le hacía falta leer su contenido para saber lo que decía.

-Por orden del Capitán James Malbert –comenzó a recitar con alta voz, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que no le temblase a causa de la rabia sentida, -se hace saber que mañana al alba, el Marqués Edward D'Arimburgo será ejecutado al haber sido encontrado culpable de asesinato, entre otros delitos graves en contra de la Corona Francesa.

Un murmullo de condena se levantó a su alrededor. Manteniéndose firme, devolvió el pasquín al soldado quien se dispuso a colgarlo en la puerta de la iglesia. Y las miradas reprobatorias seguían lloviendo sobre él.

Hasta ahí llegaba la pantomima.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su casaca, sintiendo contra su cuerpo el abultado saquito de joyas que había recuperado de manos de aquella muchacha, María.

Sabía que era muy arriesgado, que ponía en juego ya no su carrera sino su vida, pero la de un inocente pendía de un hilo y su honor no le permitía dejarlo morir con los brazos cruzados.

De pronto, vio como Alice se acercaba a él. Iba rodeando la plaza, no queriendo hacerlo de un modo tan directo atravesándola y él aguardó, rezando para que no lo culpase también. Ella sin embargo le lanzó una mirada llena de comprensión mientras se detenía cerca de su caballo y Jasper supo que esa mujer se merecía que la adorara de por vida.

Alice acarició con deje despreocupado el hocico del caballo mientras en su mirada flotaba una pregunta. Él se limitó a asentir, manteniendo ambos una conversación silenciosa en el que su entendimiento mutuo hacía innecesarias las palabras. Alice supo que Jasper podría intentar ayudar a Edward de cualquier forma que le fuera posible, pero eso no significaba que triunfara en su propósito.

Llena de resignación, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, no queriendo que, lo que tenía que decirle, llegase a oídos de nadie más.

-Alice –pronunció con gravedad, -si tuviera que marcharme, ¿me seguirías?

-Allá donde tú vayas –le respondió ella con valentía, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna por aquella petición. Amaba a Jasper y confiaba en él plenamente, tanto como para encomendarle su vida sin un atisbo de duda.

Jasper sonrió, con el corazón desbordante de felicidad y el espíritu lleno de coraje debido a las palabras de Alice.

-Voy a hablar con el General Aro –le susurró decidido y ahora ella sí se sorprendió pues entendía el riesgo que eso podía suponer.

Sin embargo, Jasper la miraba confiado, con una sonrisa de complicidad. Volvió a erguirse y, tirando con fuerza de las riendas, espoleó su caballo y puso rumbo a Turín.

Imaginaba que no le sería tan fácil acceder a su superior, así que le remarcó al brigada que lo atendió que el asunto que le llevaba allí era de vital importancia. De camino a Turín había tratado de planificar la forma de abordar el tema sin salir perjudicado pero sabía que tenía todas las de perder. El General podía obcecarse, negarse a creer sus palabras así que apelaría al sentido común y de justicia de su superior, rogando que lo ayudasen a convencerlo de lo sucedido.

El soldado se demoró unos minutos en hacerlo pasar al despacho de Aro y lo encontró rodeado de informes y reportes por revisar. Tenía el ceño fruncido, no se mostraba nada complacido por aquella visita inesperada y no tardó en hacérselo saber.

-Espero que lo que te trae aquí sea tan importante como le has hecho creer a mi guardia.

-Sí, mi General –se cuadró firme delante de él.

-Descansa –pronunció casi sin interés, aunque a la espera.

Entonces Jasper se limitó a sacar el saquito de joyas y se las entregó. Con una mirada suspicaz, Aro vació el contenido sobre su escritorio y, por el cambio en la expresión de su cara, supo que las reconocía.

-¿De dónde las has sacado? –preguntó en tono acusatorio.

-Las he recuperado de un burdel de la zona.

-Pues buen trabajo –dijo con una nota punzante en su voz, -pero no creo que esto sea algo tan…

-Con mis respetos, General –se apresuró en hacerse entender, -lo grave del asunto es que uno de nuestros hombres entregó esas joyas como pago por los servicios allí prestados.

Aro enarcó una ceja.

-¿Pretendes que crea que alguien de los nuestros ha pagado los servicios de una fulana con las joyas de nuestra Corona?

-Podéis hablar con la muchacha que…

-Yo no tengo porqué hablar con nadie –lo cortó con brusquedad. –Tú has venido a referirme esta historia y por Dios que lo vas a hacer rápido.

Jasper tragó saliva y tomó aire a la vez que se infundía a sí mismo valor.

-Fueron James y Laurent los que, ayudados de otros hombres, atacaron aquel destacamento y asesinaron a los nuestros para repartirse después todo el botín.

Aro clavó los puños sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. Las facciones de su rostro se habían endurecido como la piedra y apretaba tanto la mandíbula que parecía a punto de estallarle.

-El Gavilán, es decir, Edward D'Arimburgo es el culpable de ese delito.

-James lo ha dispuesto todo para poder culparlo. Se ha encaprichado de su prometida, la Condesa Isabella Ranieri.

-Imagino que entiendes lo grave por no decir frívolo de tu acusación –le advirtió con dureza. –Además, nadie me garantiza que no fueras tú quien encabezara ese grupo de traidores, motivo por el que poseías esas joyas.

-Preferiría morir antes que levantar mi arma contra uno de mis compañeros –alegó Jasper con voz poderosa y lleno de indignación.

-Pero no te importa levantar un falso testimonio contra un superior…

-No miento, Señor –se tensó entendiendo que perdía toda opción de convencer a Aro de la verdad. –Que sea mi cabeza la que ruede mañana en esa guillotina si os estoy mintiendo.

El desconcierto hizo aparición en el rostro de Aro.

-¿De qué guillotina hablas?

-De la que acabamos de disponer en la plaza para ejecutar mañana a Edward D'Arimburgo, Señor.

Y de pronto todo pareció encajar en la mente de Aro o eso le pareció a Jasper pues le tomó varios segundos volver a hablar.

-Ésa era la primera prueba que debías presentarme, muchacho. No se puede ejecutar a un prisionero sin un juicio, a no ser que quieras deshacerte de él.

Jasper respiró lleno de alivio. Sabía que Edward era culpable de robo y pillaje, pero se mantendría alejado de la guillotina.

-Imaginé que la orden no venía de vuestra mano.

-Lo que aún me hace más incomprensible que hayas obedecido tan alegremente la orden de tu Capitán.

-La orden no venía de mi Capitán –lo corrigió, -sino del Prefecto de París.

La mirada de Aro se ensombreció. Tomó el sable que descansaba en el respaldo de su butaca y se lo ajustó a la cintura.

-Veamos que le tiene que decir a un General –masculló entre dientes. Caminaba hacia la puerta con Jasper siguiendo sus pasos cuando se detuvo y lo encaró con mirada dura. –Y creo que tú también tendrás mucho que decirme –le advirtió. –Entre tus funciones no consta la de investigar extraoficialmente a un superior.

-Lo sé –admitió con resignación y humildad. Estaba dispuesto a asumir todas las consecuencias de sus actos, incluso el hecho de haber dejado escapar a Edward. Sabía que su carrera pendía de un hilo en esos momentos, pero lo más importante en ese instante era salvar la vida a Edward y detener a James. E imaginar que había estado a un paso de convertirse en Prefecto de París… Tanto poder en alguien de su calaña… le daba pavor el solo hecho de pensarlo.

De camino a la salida, el General pidió a algunos soldados que los escoltaran y, junto con Jasper, encabezó el pequeño destacamento que puso rumbo al pueblo. El propio Aro quería encargarse de ordenar la retirada de aquella guillotina y, tras ello, seguirían hasta el Fuerte, donde se encargaría de James.

Ya atardecía cuando entraron en la plaza y muchos pueblerinos volvían de finalizar sus labores en el campo, sorprendidos todos al ver aquel artefacto en mitad del pueblo que no se encontraba allí cuando de madrugada habían dejado sus casas para acudir a sus huertos. Sin embargo, tanto ellos como los que habían observado con estupor su instalación, respiraban aliviados al ver que se procedía a su desmantelado. Por suerte, Aro había llevado algunos hombres con ellos pues, habiendo concluido las tareas de montaje, solo habían quedado dos soldados de guardia mientras el resto había vuelto al Fuerte.

El primero en hacerles saber su complacencia fue el Padre Antonio, quien se acercó al General con la intención de asegurarse de que no ejecutarían a Edward. Aro se prestó afablemente a aclararle al sacerdote lo sucedido, eso sí a grandes rasgos, mientras Jasper, por su parte, deseaba poder ser él el primero en contarle a Alice que todo había salido mejor de lo esperado.

Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, en ese preciso instante, ella cruzaba la plaza y se acercaba a él. Sin embargo, no percibió tranquilidad en sus ojos conforme se le iba aproximando, la notaba preocupada, mortificada y, sin importarle la posible censura por parte de su superior, desmontó de su caballo a esperar su llegada.

-Todo ha ido bien –le susurró imaginando que ésa era su inquietud.

-Ya me he dado cuenta –respondió Alice sin que aquello pareciese tranquilizarla.

Jasper tomó sus manos que sintió heladas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Al ver que estabais retirando la guillotina, he corrido al cuarto de Bella para darle la buena nueva pero no estaba allí, ni tampoco en ningún otro lugar del mesón.

-¿Cómo?

-Los muchachos han ido en su busca pero yo estoy casi segura de dónde…

-¿Y esta jovencita tan linda? –se acercaba a ellos Aro, quien se percató del detalle de sus manos unidas.

-Es mi prometida –declaró Jasper ya sin tapujo alguno.

-Mi nombre es Alice –se presentó ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Te felicito –sonrió Aro con picardía a Jasper quien miraba a Alice con orgullo. –Es muy hermosa aún con ese semblante afligido.

-Me estaba informando de la desaparición de la Condesa Isabella.

-¿Desaparición? –se esfumó de repente su gesto jocoso.

-En realidad tengo la sospecha de que ha ido hasta el Fuerte San Bartolomeo –respondió Alice con su dulce vocecita casi infantil.

-¿Para?

-Con la intención de sacrificarse por el Marques D'Arimburgo –repuso Jasper. –Imagino que consentirá casarse con James si ordena detener la ejecución.

-Esa ejecución no va a tener lugar –le aclaró Aro a la joven.

-Lo sé, General, pero es ella la que no tiene conocimiento alguno –puntualizó Alice.

-Nosotros nos dirigíamos ya hacia el Fuerte –la tranquilizó Jasper. Buscó con la mirada la aceptación de Aro quien asintió. –James no se saldrá con la suya y yo me ocuparé personalmente de Bella.

-Gracias –repuso con una sonrisa de alivio. –Pero ten mucho cuidado –le pidió con sincera preocupación, acariciando con timidez su mejilla.

Jasper creyó que nunca se acostumbraría a la agradable sensación de sentirse tan amado. La besó intensamente, sin preocuparle que Aro y el resto de los soldados estuvieran delante. Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, tras lo que montó su caballo.

De camino al Fuerte, Jasper pensaba en que los planes de James finalmente habían visto la luz. Por ese motivo Edward aún seguía con vida. Con aquella guillotina en mitad de la plaza, a vista de todo el mundo, James había dado el golpe de efecto apropiado para hacer que la misma Bella fuera a él, sin necesidad de mover un solo dedo. Porque ella nunca permitiría la muerte de Edward, sobre todo siendo consciente de cuánto la deseaba James. Sería suya a cambio de la vida de su amado, sin que su ingenuidad le hiciera ver que James se desharía de él en cuanto pudiera.

Uno de los hombres de confianza de Jasper fue quien los recibió cuando cruzaban las puertas de Fuerte. Se le notaba confuso, y casi molesto cuando se cuadró ante ellos a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes…

-¿Dónde está el Capitán? –preguntó Jasper sin dejarlo hablar.

-Se ha marchado –les informó.

-¿Cómo dices? –exclamó Aro.

-Llegamos tarde –lamentó Jasper por lo bajo.

El soldado comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del Fuerte y les instó a ambos a acompañarlo, supuso Jasper que para tratar el asunto en un lugar más privado.

-Se ha presentado la Condesa Ranieri –comenzó a explicarles mientras llegaban al despacho de James y que encontraron vacío. Y ya no solo por la ausencia de James sino porque también habían desaparecido sus pertenencias.

-Tal y como él esperaba –masculló Jasper entre dientes. -¿Y qué sucedió después?

–James se encerró con ella aquí en su despacho pero, al cabo de unos minutos, salió ordenando que cargasen un par de baúles en una de las carrozas y se marchó, llevándose a la Condesa Isabella con él.

Aro murmuró una imprecación.

-Habrá que ir en su busca. Organiza a los hombres –le ordenó el General.

El brigada se disponía a obedecer pero Jasper lo detuvo.

-¿Dónde está el Sargento Laurent? –preguntó con suspicacia, como si una idea le hubiera venido a la cabeza.

El brigada los miró con extrañeza.

-Cumpliendo vuestras órdenes.

-¿Qué orden? –inquirió Aro.

–Poco después de la marcha del Capitán, el Sargento se ha llevado en custodia al Marqués D'Arimburgo, asegurándonos tener órdenes expresas vuestras. El prisionero debía ser trasladado a Turín, ante vos, para ser juzgado.

-¡Yo no he dado semejante orden! –alzó Aro la voz, estupefacto a la vez que indignado por los límites que James se había atrevido a sobrepasar y lo grave de la situación. Porque a ninguno de los tres hombres les pasaba inadvertido que, si no hacían algo rápido, la vida de Edward corría peligro, si es que no había muerto ya.

.

.

.

Bella recostó la cabeza contra la pared de la carroza, obligándose a no separar la vista de la ventanilla. Apenas podía soportar la presencia de James junto a ella en aquel pequeño habitáculo y mucho menos tener que mirarlo y ver en sus ojos y en la mueca de sus labios la amplia satisfacción que sentía.

Finalmente había vencido, finalmente tenía tanto su vida como la de Edward en sus manos, ambos a su merced, como dos títeres a ser manejados a su antojo.

La aceptaba aún sabiendo que no lo amaba, incluso le había asegurado, tras prometerle que alejaría a Edward de la guillotina, que tendría paciencia con ella. Pero Bella sabía que, por mucho que James esperase, ella jamás lo amaría. Y, por otro lado, visto lo canalla que podía llegar a ser, dudaba de su comprensión y gentileza para con ella. Al menos confiaba en que mantuviese su palabra y librase a Edward de la muerte.

Ahora comprendía que el destino la obligaba a vivir sin él; o moría en la guillotina o lo alejaba de él para siempre con tal de salvarlo. Su vida ya no tendría sentido sin Edward a su lado así que ojalá esa vida vacía sirviera para algo.

Aún atravesaba su pecho la última imagen que tenía de él y se apresuró en enjugar una lágrima que cayó peregrina por su mejilla.

Creía que saldrían por la puerta principal, por la misma que ella había accedido al Fuerte. Sin embargo, James la condujo hasta un patio en el que aguardaba una carroza y no se habría extrañado de aquello si no hubiera sido porque en uno de los muros que circundaban aquel patio habían algunas ventanas casi al ras del suelo y provistas de barrotes: los calabozos. Creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho imaginando que Edward podría encontrarse tras una de aquellas ventanas hasta que casi se sintió desfallecer cuando escuchó la voz de Edward, inconfundible y atormentada.

-Bella –había pronunciado primero con incredulidad. -¡Bella! –gritó después con desesperación.

Bella había mirado con disimulo hacia el origen de aquella voz, alcanzando a ver a Edward agarrándose con fuerza a los barrotes de una de aquellas ventanas, con expresión desencajada debido a la rabia y el estupor.

-¡No debes hacerlo! ¿Me oyes? –siguió gritando al comprender que el hecho de verlo no le hacía cambiar de opinión. -¡Prefiero la muerte a saberte de ese bastardo! ¡Bella!

-¿Qué preferís vos? –le había susurrado entonces James con total malicia mientras continuaban hacia el carruaje.

Ciertamente era un bastardo y habría disfrutado diciéndoselo a la cara.

-¿No os humilla saber que no os amo? –le había dicho ella sin embargo, alzando la barbilla y acelerando el paso.

-Todo lo contrario –sonrió él con suficiencia. –Eso demuestra que sabéis amar y algún día conseguiré que esos sentimientos me los dediquéis a mí.

Jamás, pensó Bella mientras la vista se le nublaba frente al cristal, difuminando la imagen del bosque que atravesaban. Su corazón había quedado encerrado tras aquellos barrotes, junto a Edward, y rogaría cada noche de su vida porque consiguiera olvidarla y seguir su camino sin ella.

De pronto, la carroza comenzó a detenerse así que supo que habían llegado al palacio. Charlotte fue la que, tratando de disimular su sorpresa, los condujo hacia un saloncito en el que se encontraba Emmett en compañía de Rosalie. Se les veía contentos, felices. Se hacían confidencias al oído y luego empezaron a reír, aunque sus risas pronto se apagaron al darse cuenta de la presencia de Bella en tan indeseada compañía. Ambos se levantaron con premura del diván en el que se encontraban.

-Bella –caminó su hermano hacia ella. -¿Qué haces aquí con este canalla?

-Deberíais conteneros, Conde, ahora que vamos a ser familia –se mofó James.

-¿Familia? –Emmett miró de modo exhortativo a su hermana, esperando que negase aquella aberración.

-He aceptado ser la esposa de James –le confirmó ella tratando de parecer firme y resuelta.

-¡No! –exclamó él lleno de incredulidad. –¡Eso no puede ser! Era Victoria la que iba a marcharse con él.

-Digamos que ella solo ha sido un medio para alcanzar un fin –intervino James con una mueca mordaz en su boca.

-Bastardo –farfulló Emmett con la rabia que comenzaba a arrebolarse en sus ojos.

-Vamos, Conde –le lanzó una sonrisa sardónica. –Deberíais alegraros de que me haya deshecho de ella por vos. De hecho ya os veo festejando –le lanzó una mirada impertinente a Rosalie. -Y, aunque Victoria siga siendo vuestra esposa, la humillación ha sido tal que nunca se atreverá a volver pisar este palacio.

-¡Sois despreciable! –bramó Emmett lleno de ira. –Y jamás permitiré que mi hermana se case con vos.

-Emmett, está decidido –intervino Bella. –De hecho, en estos momentos vamos camino de París. Nos hemos detenido sólo porque James ha consentido en permitirme venir a despedirme de ti.

-Consentido –repitió Emmett apretando la mandíbula. -¿Consentido? ¿Quién os creéis que sois? No sois nadie para manejar nuestras vidas a vuestro antojo y estáis muy equivocado si pensáis que voy a permitir que pisoteéis a mi familia de ese modo.

-Emmett…

Rosalie trataba de contener el ímpetu de Emmett pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano pidiéndole silencio.

-Os reto a duelo –pronunció con mirada desafiante. –Escoged armas y lugar.

Rosalie suspiró cabizbaja, sin haber podido impedir precisamente aquello, mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza. James, sin embargo, lo miraba con un divertimento insultante.

-¿Y que os hiera y Bella me odie el resto de su vida por ello? –inquirió con irónica conciliación. –Y tampoco puedo permitir que me hiráis vos. Vuestra hermana merece un marido de cuerpo entero.

-¡Eso jamás! Deberéis pasar por encima de…

-¡Matará a Edward si no lo hago! –finalmente Bella puso fin a aquella discusión dialéctica.

Emmett calló manteniendo la mirada sobre su hermana y después sobre James.

-¿Es que no sois lo suficientemente hombre que debéis valeros de semejante bajeza para conseguir a una mujer?

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale –le rebatió contrariadamente orgulloso, -y yo soy bueno en ambos. Por otro lado, me temo que esta visita se está alargando más de lo que deseaba así que… querida –extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a Bella.

Ella dudó un momento antes de correr hacia su hermano para encontrarlo en un efusivo y desesperado abrazo tras lo que Rosalie se acercó a ellos, besando la mejilla de Bella que empezaba a humedecerse por las lágrimas. No queriendo dilatar más aquel momento que le quebraba el corazón, Bella se deshizo del agarre de su hermano y, con un último beso, se apartó y se apresuró en tomar la mano de James que aún aguardaba extendida.

No se volteó ni una sola vez. No quiso que la visión de su hermano le impidiese abandonar aquel palacio. Debía cumplir con su palabra, por Edward y por todos pues, con James lejos, habiendo obtenido lo que deseaba, se habrían acabado sus inquietudes.

Todo había empezado con ella y con ella acabaría.

.

.

.

El sonsonete de esa canción que Laurent silbaba una y otra vez le martilleaba en las sienes. Conocía aquella melodía popular. Hablaba de cómo engañar al inocente y al incauto y Edward se preguntaba cuál de los dos sería él.

James se había salido con la suya, y de qué manera. No solo había conseguido a Bella sino que se iba a deshacer de él de una vez por todas y para siempre. Sabía perfectamente que aquello no era un simple paseo para contemplar la belleza del bosque. Sabía que Laurent se había convertido en su verdugo y que lo ejecutaría, lo que no entendía era porqué tardaba tanto.

Ciertamente ya no le importaba morir. No había mentido cuando le había gritado a Bella que prefería la muerte a saberla de James. Pero Bella había seguido caminando, ni siquiera se había girado a mirarlo una vez más y sabía que esperaba fervientemente salvarlo con aquel sacrificio. Inocente ingenuo amor. Aún no había terminado de asentarse el polvo que había levantado aquella carroza al alejarse cuando Laurent había ido al calabozo en su busca.

-No sabéis lo que he disfrutado del espectáculo.

Habría preferido que siguiera silbando…

-Vos pidiéndole a vuestra amada que no se sacrificase y ella convencida de que os estaba salvando la vida.

Dio un risotada tratando de provocar a Edward pero él no se inmutó, y no porque no ardiera de rabia por dentro, sino porque ésa era una satisfacción que no pensaba concederle. Supo que ése era el motivo de la demora, quería mortificarlo, torturarlo, hacer que se preguntara a cada paso del caballo en el que estaba subido maniatado cuándo llegaría el momento de su muerte.

Laurent se giró desde su montura para mirarlo y comprobó la expresión impasible de Edward, cosa que le hizo volver a reír.

-Queréis haceros el duro, ¿eh? –continuó con aquella maniobra de provocación. –Pues quizás os gustará saber cuál va a ser el regalo de bodas que el Capitán le tiene preparado a vuestra Bella –hizo una pausa melodramática. –La noticia de vuestra muerte –apuntilló, aderezándolo con otra de sus irritantes risas.

Mas Edward no reaccionó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que aquella rabia e inquina que le corría por la sangre no se vieran reflejadas en su rostro. Y Laurent no dudó en mostrar su decepción chasqueando la lengua al volver a mirarlo. Se encogió de hombros y de nuevo comenzó a silbar aquella maldita melodía que le taladraba los oídos.

-Sabéis, me cuesta creer que vos hayáis sido El Gavilán –volvía a insistir. –Si así fuera, queda muy poco de él en vos.

-¿Esperabas que opusiera resistencia y darte así la ocasión para matarme? –habló Edward por fin, a lo que Laurent respondió con una risotada.

-Simplemente para que tuviera algún aliciente –se mofó. –Así, poco interés tiene mi tarea –se volvió para observarlo un momento. –Confieso que he estado tentado de soltaros para daros caza como a un conejo pero no puedo arriesgarme a que os escapéis bajo ningún concepto o será mi cabeza la que se separe de mis hombros. De hecho, creo que ya he demorado demasiado cumplir con mi cometido.

De pronto se detuvo, deteniendo también el caballo en el que montaba Edward y desmontó. Lo agarró de la cuerda que ataba sus muñecas y lo hizo descender con brusquedad, dando con sus rodillas en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando Laurent se posicionó tras él.

-¿Es así como piensas hacerlo? ¿Por la espalda, como un cobarde?

Laurent rió por lo bajo.

-Pues sí que sois valiente, sí.

Con un par de pasos, Laurent se colocó frente a él y Edward le mantuvo la mirada, firme, incluso cuando percibió que sacaba su pistola de la cincha de cuero. No pestañeó, ni siquiera cuando oyó el chasquido del martillo y sintió el frío metal del cañón sobre su frente.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que os he dejado en suspenso, pero es que si no, no tiene gracia! Jeje**

**Ya viene el capítulo final así que atentas! ¿Qué pasará? Un besazo enorme y muchas gracias por los reviews y todo el apoyo que me dais. Hasta pronto!**


	39. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 38

Michael volvió a maldecir para sus adentros. A aquella mujer no podía habérsela tragado la tierra. Si bien era cierto que no sabían el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se marchara del mesón hasta que Alice se percató de su ausencia, habían supuesto que le darían alcance yendo a caballo, pero no había ni rastro de Bella, al menos en aquella parte del bosque.

Ciertamente no era la zona más lógica donde buscarla, pero Carlisle, Peter y el resto de muchachos ya iban en su busca camino del Fuerte San Bartolomeo, el Palacio Ranieri, incluso Turín y el Palacio D'Arimburgo, si bien buscarla en casa de Edward era un absurdo dado que se encontraba en los calabozos.

Él se había decantado por aquel bosque con el propósito de no dejar lugar por revisar, confiando en la posibilidad más que remota de que Bella, simplemente, hubiera querido buscar la soledad, sobrepasada por todos los acontecimientos sucedidos en tan breve lapso de tiempo.

Ya estaba casi convencido de que su idea había resultado infructuosa, allí no había nadie más que él, su caballo y las alimañas del bosque. Aunque…

De pronto escuchó un silbido, concretamente una melodía. Su instinto le hizo desmontar y dejar el caballo oculto tras un árbol de grueso tronco y se aventuró con cautela hacia aquel sonido.

Posiblemente era un caminante o algún mercader que se dirigía al pueblo pero bien podía ser un soldado francés y, desconociendo si aún tenía precio su cabeza, prefirió pecar de cauto que de confiado y caer en las redes de James.

Se fue acercando a aquel sonido escondiéndose de árbol en árbol, no dejándole la misma espesura que lo ocultaba, apreciar de quién se trataba, hasta que una pequeña extensión de matorrales se abrió frente a él, tirándose al suelo para permanecer a cubierto.

Alzó la cabeza lentamente y fue cuando se percató de que, a unos cuantos metros, serpenteaba un pequeño sendero y que dos figuras a caballo se iban aproximando. Tuvo que aguardar algunos segundos para darse cuenta por fin de quién eran.

Laurent y Edward.

Michael sintió como la adrenalina le golpeaba las sienes, al igual que la rabia le apretaba el pecho. Laurent, de quien procedía aquel silbido, montaba uno de los caballos. Tras él, en otro caballo del que tiraba con una cuerda, viajaba Edward, maniatado.

Miles de ideas que explicaran aquella situación le vinieron a la mente pero todas absurdas pues era muy improbable que James dejase que un prisionero tan valioso como Edward viajase con solo un escolta, aunque éste fuera el bastado de Laurent.

Fuera lo que fuese, era la mejor y posiblemente la única ocasión para ayudar a Edward, así que Michael comenzó a maquinar con rapidez la forma más eficiente de poder acercarse a ellos, sorprendiendo a Laurent.

Sin embargo, su mente se silenció cuando vio que Laurent se detenía y bajaba del caballo, obligando a Edward a hacer lo mismo. Un mortal escalofrío le recorrió la espalda porque, la única respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo era que Laurent iba a ejecutar a Edward, al que ya había colocado de rodillas.

Maldita sea.

Estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo hasta ellos, y llamar su atención habría provocado con total seguridad que los matase a los dos.

Se echó mano al pantalón ¿Por qué demonios no había cogido su pistola? La búsqueda de una damisela no debía resultar una tarea tan peligrosa como para llevarla aunque, palpando en su bolsillo encontró algo que, tal vez, podría salvarles la vida.

Mientras lo sacaba, observó como Laurent se posicionaba frente a Edward y desenfundaba su pistola. Michael no tenía más que unos segundos. Alargó la mano cogiendo la primera piedra que encontró, que por suerte era de tamaño considerable, y la colocó en su honda.

Con fe ciega sobre su puntería, volteó la honda varias veces y Laurent ya colocaba el cañón sobre la frente de Edward cuando soltó uno de los extremos y lanzó, con tal fuerza y rapidez que Laurent no tuvo tiempo de disparar. La piedra se estrelló contra su cabeza antes, haciéndolo caer.

Edward, sorprendido a la vez que aliviado, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta ver que, de un conjunto de matorrales a bastantes metros de donde él se encontraba, surgía Michael, quien corría hacia él.

–Creo que en mi vida me alegraré tanto de verte como en estos instantes –le dijo Edward. –Ni de comprobar que tienes una puntería envidiable. ¿Lo has matado? –preguntó mientras Michael se acercaba a Laurent a cerciorarse y, de paso, quitarle la pistola y la cincha con su sable.

–No, solo está inconsciente –respondió yendo ya hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse y a deshacerse de sus ligaduras.

En cuanto Edward sintió las manos libres, abrazó al muchacho, profundamente agradecido.

–Siempre estaré en deuda contigo –prometió.

Michael se encogió de hombros y le entregó las armas de Laurent.

–Déjate de agradecimientos y busquemos a tu prometida.

–Se ha ido con James con la absurda intención de salvarme –respondió acercándose al caballo, sin querer perder más tiempo y salir en su busca. –¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

–Me gustaría matarlo como el miserable que es –bajó la mirada hacia la cuerda que sujetaba las muñecas de Edward hasta hacía un momento, –pero que sea la justicia quien se encargue de él.

–Eres un buen hombre –sentenció Edward, ya subido al caballo.

–Y tú pierdes el tiempo hablando conmigo –le sonrió.

Edward sonrió a su vez y asintió con la cabeza. Tiró de las riendas para hacer que el caballo diera la vuelta y lo espoleó con brío, poniéndolo al galope casi al instante.

Michael resopló aliviado mientras lo veía marcharse. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, llegaba a tiempo de impedir que Bella hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

El que no sabía si se arrepentiría era él, entregando a Laurent a los franceses. Nada garantizaba que aquel bellaco pagara por todo lo que…

Un sonido tras él lo puso alerta, moviéndose al percibir un brillo metálico cerca de su ojo, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para impedir que golpeara su mejilla. Giró sobre si mismo dando un brinco para encontrarse de frente con Laurent, quien empuñaba un cuchillo. Con rapidez, Michael se alejó unos cuantos pasos sacando una navaja que, por suerte, siempre llevaba en su bota y llevándose la mano a un corte en su rostro por el que emanaba la sangre. El bastardo había fingido estar inconsciente.

–Ha sido un momento tan emocionante como vomitivo –se mofó entonces Laurent mientras comenzaba a caminar dando círculos, estudiando la mejor forma de volver a atacar a Michael. –El joven plebeyo salvando al noble que, irónicamente, es el jefe de la banda de botarates a la que ambos pertenecéis –se carcajeó. –Dile que, la próxima vez, te dé más parte del botín para que te puedas comprar un arma como Dios manda.

–No necesito más para encargarme de ti –dijo Michael con total seguridad mientras se mantenía en guardia.

–Claro, claro, hijo del mesonero –apuntó con tono mordaz. –Será tu honor el que te dará fuerzas para vengar la muerte de tu padre, al que yo desollé como a un perro, ¿verdad?

Michael no quiso dejarse poseer por la rabia que pretendían contagiarle esas palabras. Aquella maniobra de distracción no iba a funcionar con él.

–¿O es la virtud mancillada de esa muchachita, Jessica, la que te obligará a matarme para resarcirla? –continuó Laurent, sonriendo lleno de malicia. –Sí –agregó notando el asombro en los ojos de Michael, –os vi entrar en la iglesia el día que prendí fuego al almacén y déjame decirte que se veía igual de exquisita. Aún recuerdo su sabor…

–Por la boca muere el pez, Laurent, y a ti la tuya, te pierde –pronunció Michael con tranquilidad, tratando de no reflejar en su voz la ira que le ennegrecía la sangre. –O tal vez pretendas matarme del aburrimiento con tu perorata.

Laurent apretó los dientes.

–¿Ya dispuesto a morir?

–La mujeres primero –lo señaló Michael con el cuchillo de arriba abajo con tono burlón.

Laurent bufó molesto y al joven le divirtió la poca tolerancia del Sargento. Tal vez…

–¿Sabes? –empezó a decir entonces. –En realidad tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

El francés avanzó tratando un ataque que Michael esquivó, sin dejar de moverse a su alrededor.

–Yo no me parezco en nada a un perro como tú –farfulló Laurent mientras continuaba atacando siempre de modo fallido.

–Claro que sí –volvió a esquivarlo. –Siempre serás un segundón, a la sombra de James o de cualquiera que demuestre tener más agallas que tú.

–¡Cállate!

–Yo soy un perro y tú no haces más que consentir con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas. Bien pensado, si no eres un perro, tal vez seas un asno.

Laurent gruñó a la vez que alargaba su cuchillo hacia Michael quien sonreía satisfecho dado que, a cada palabra suya, las maniobras de Laurent se volvían más torpes.

–Perdona, ¿te estoy ofendiendo? –dijo entonces con irónica hipocresía. –Disculpa si no he visto en ti al gran hombre que eres, sobre todo cuando no eres capaz de conseguir a una mujer por tus propios medios, debiendo recurrir a la violación o pagando los servicios de una ramera.

–Te mataré, insecto –mascullaba Laurent entre dientes.

–Porque, de otro modo, ninguna mujer se acercaría a ti –continuó Michael, sin embargo. –Incluso dudo que tu madre consintiera en darte pecho con tal de no tenerte cerca.

–¡Te he dicho que te calles! –bramó lleno de furia mientras se lanzaba contra él.

Michael no tuvo más que apartarse ligeramente a la vez que alargaba la mano con la que sujetaba su cuchillo. El propio ímpetu descontrolado de Laurent lo hizo arrojarse contra su filo, clavándoselo profundamente en el abdomen.

Cayó al suelo encogido por el dolor, con las manos apretadas contra la herida mortal que sangraba profusamente. Se giró hacia Michael con los ojos inyectados en cólera y la boca llena de su propia sangre.

–Maldito seas –susurró.

–Viniendo de ti, es toda una bendición –respondió el joven con hastío.

Un quejido ahogó el último suspiro del oficial francés.

Esta vez, Michael le palpó la carótida para cerciorarse de que aquel bastardo ya iba camino del infierno. Se limpió las manos y el cuchillo en su casaca militar y luego lo arrastró hasta su caballo. Lo terció sobre su grupa como un fardo de ropa vieja y guió después al animal hasta colocarlo en dirección al Frente San Bartolomeo, dándole una palmada en el anca para hacerlo caminar.

Alguien daría buena cuenta de él, si no sus soldados, los animales del bosque. Poco le importaba, ni ahora ni ya nunca más.

.

.

.

Edward espoleó de nuevo el caballo mientras tomaban otro pequeño sendero. Agradecía conocer como la palma de su mano aquellos bosques, todos sus secretos, hasta el más recóndito atajo. Ése mismo bosque que durante tanto tiempo había acogido en su seno a la banda de El Gavilán, ocultándolos a él y a sus compañeros de la vista de los franceses, ahora volvería a ayudarlo guiándolo sin yerro ni demora hasta Bella.

Recordando aquel carruaje lleno de los baúles de James que había visto desde el calabozo, supuso que su intención era la de dejar definitivamente Italia y marcharse de Francia, lejos de él. Aunque, en los planes de James, para cuando llegasen a la frontera, Edward ya debería estar muerto.

Disfrutaría al ver su expresión al comprobar que su plan no iba tan bien como él esperaba y después le haría pagar por todo el daño que les había causado, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Pero para eso debía interceptarlo antes de que llegase a la frontera. Ambos eran franceses, pero James gozaría de mayor ventaja dada su condición de militar. Edward podía contar como aliados su título y su fortuna, pero James podría manejar los hilos de la justicia a su antojo y si en Italia se creía dueño de un poder ilimitado, en su terreno mucho más.

Tomó otro sendero que le condujo directamente a la vereda principal y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Hacía poco que alguien había pasado por allí, el polvo del camino aún se estaba asentando y se detuvo un segundo a comprobar que las huellas más recientes eran las de un carruaje.

Puso de nuevo el caballo a galope. Tenía que ser el carruaje de James, algo en su interior se le decía que Bella estaba cerca.

–¡Vamos! –le gritó al caballo.

Debían darles alcance. Confiaba en que la seguridad que sentía James en ese momento le hubiera hecho decidir ir a un paso tranquilo, para disfrutar de la travesía. Maldito… para disfrutar de la travesía junto a Bella. Lo haría por muy poco tiempo. De hecho, la nube de polvo se hacía más densa a su alrededor, sabiendo que estaba cerca. Rogó por no estar equivocado y que fueran ellos.

De pronto, apareció ante sus ojos la parte trasera de una carroza con varios baúles atados al pescante posterior y con el escudo francés grabado a fuego en la madera. El momento había llegado, así que se preparó, consciente de que se jugaba toda la partida a una sola carta, sería su única oportunidad y en la que solo cabían dos posibilidades, o moría James o moría él.

Concluyó que, yendo por detrás, declararía su presencia ante James antes de poder detener el carruaje, así que aminoró el paso unos instantes y volvió a sumergirse en el bosque, lo bastante para no ser descubierto mientras los adelantaba de su posición. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, volvió al camino principal y, sin desmontar, se colocó en mitad del camino, de frente, y aguardó.

Correctos habían sido sus cálculos porque no tardaron mucho en aparecer. Entonces, Edward sacó la pistola de Laurent y extendió el brazo, encañonando desde la distancia al cochero, cuyo semblante se transformó en una mueca de horror al verse amenazado. No tuvo más remedio que frenar.

–Vete –le indicó Edward, desde la distancia, con un movimiento de la pistola.

El cochero no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

–¿Qué demonios pasa? –se escuchó la voz de James desde el interior de la carroza mientras ya iba sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla para comprobar lo que sucedía.

–Eso mismo –respondió Edward con sonrisa sardónica, sujetando con firmeza la pistola. –Creo que preferiríais tener frente a vos al mismísimo demonio en vez de a mí.

–No es posible –masculló James entre dientes.

–Vuestro perrito faldero no es tan eficiente como creíais.

El semblante de Edward se endureció.

–Tirad la pistola y descended, despacio.

James lanzó la pistola fuera del camino y se colocó frente a él con las manos en alto. Entonces Bella se asomó con cautela y, al ver a Edward, no pudo evitar correr hacia él.

–Bella –susurró, desmontando del caballo y recibiéndola entre sus brazos, sin perder nunca de vista a James.

–Oh, Edward, yo creí…

Edward la silenció con un breve beso.

–Luego hablamos –le pidió, indicándole con un gesto que se apartara.

–¿Vais a matarme a sangre fría, desarmado? –preguntó entonces James en alta voz.

–No voy a manchar mis manos con vuestra sangre –negó. –La justicia se encargará de vos.

–Pues os recomiendo que disparéis vuestra arma porque prefiero morir –alzó la barbilla con altivez mientras, con lentitud comenzaba a desenvainar su sable.

–Edward…

El joven miró un momento a Bella, leyendo en sus ojos su temor, ya no solo por él sino también por su integridad. Lo más sencillo hubiera sido apretar el gatillo pero ni sus principios ni su honor se lo permitían. Eso era en lo que se diferenciaba de James. Jamás habría matado a un hombre que no hubiera podido defenderse dignamente, aunque no lo mereciese como era el caso.

Decidido, dejó sobre el asiento del cochero la pistola y desenfundó el sable de Laurent.

–Una vez me dijisteis "ni aquí, ni ahora" –recordó James con una mueca de despreció la ocasión en que Edward interrumpió su matrimonio con Bella. –¿Creéis que ahora es el momento y el lugar?

No esperó respuesta alguna, sino que se lanzó directamente al ataque. A pesar de su contundencia, Edward lo resistió sin problemas. Mientras soportaba la presión de su sable, mantuvo su mirada y una sonrisa mordaz, advirtiéndole así a James que no lo subestimara.

El Capitán se apartó y recuperó su posición, aunque no tardó en volver a atacar. Esta vez le lanzó una serie de embates que Edward devolvió con energía, haciendo que la espalda de James casi chocara contra la carroza, quien tuvo que hacer un requiebro para poder alejarse.

–Parecéis sorprendido, Capitán.

James gruñó por lo bajo y rodeó a Edward para poder atacarlo desde el otro flanco, encontrándose con la respuesta de su sable por el camino. Su defensa estaba resultando impenetrable y James notaba la tensión reflejarse en sus músculos.

Con rapidez, desabrochó su casaca y la lanzó al suelo.

–¿Estoy resultando un rival demasiado fuerte para vos? –se burló Edward.

–No es cuestión de fuerza, si no de táctica –volvió a lanzar su sable contra él.

Bella sentía el sonido de los impactos del metal que retumbaban contra su pecho mientras el miedo atenazaba su corazón. Si bien la seguridad de Edward iba en aumento a cada asalto, también se acrecentaba la rabia de James, cuyos ojos crepitaban de odio.

De pronto le pareció que James se debilitaba tras un golpe de Edward y, en efecto, el siguiente no lo pudo contener y cayó al suelo. Fue cuando Edward iba a acercarse con el sable extendido frente a él cuando se percató de las intenciones de James. Había tomado un puñado de tierra del camino y se lo lanzó a Edward a la cara.

–¡Maldito!

Cegado temporalmente, Edward sacudió el sable intentando impedir su ataque, pero James ya corría hacia la carroza, haciéndose con la pistola que Edward había dejado allí momentos antes.

Bella tuvo intención de correr hacia Edward pero él alzó su mano pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

–¿Cómo habéis podido caer en un truco tan antiguo? –se rió James.

–Infame hasta el final –lo encaró Edward.

–No creeréis que mi honorabilidad es la que me ha llevado hasta donde estoy, ¿verdad? Vuestra ingenuidad no tiene límites –chasqueó la lengua. –Y yo que quería ahorraros el mal trago de que vuestra amada os viera morir…

Por segunda vez en esa tarde, Edward escuchó chasquear del martillo de una pistola que lo encañonaba y, por segunda vez, no quiso ni pestañear para recibir a la muerte. Mantuvo la mirada fija, aunque no en su ejecutor, sino en Bella, en sus ojos que le gritaban cuanto lo amaba, y siendo ésa la más preciada visión que podría llevarse a la otra vida.

Un disparo rompió la tranquilidad del bosque, quebrando la vida de un hombre.

–Victoria…

Un disparo que se estrelló contra el pecho de James.

De pie, cerca del carruaje, Victoria sostenía la aún humeante pistola de Laurent mientras James, con su inmaculada camisa blanca ahora teñida de carmesí, caía sobre sus rodillas. Con ojos desorbitados, se llevó la mano libre al pecho, donde se alojaba la bala que lo estaba matando.

–Mi corazón tiene un precio –pronunció ella con inquina, –el vuestro.

Una sonrisa ensangrentada se dibujó en los labios de James.

–Sea –susurró, consumiendo su último aliento. Sin embargo, su último hálito de vida lo empleó en alzar la pistola de nuevo y disparar.

A Victoria.

Directo a su corazón.

Y tuvo tiempo de verla caer fulminada antes de desplomarse él sobre la tierra del camino.

Con lo que casi parecía un quejido, Edward dejó escapar el aire que se le comprimía en los pulmones, pudiendo respirar al fin. Había estado a punto de morir dos veces esa tarde, para que finalmente todo hubiera concluido de ese modo…

Los mismos sentimientos encontrados se reflejaban en el rostro de Bella que lloraba mientras corría a abrazarse a Edward.

–Ya ha acabado todo –le susurraba él acariciando sus cabellos. –Ha terminado.

Bella se hundió sobre el pecho de Edward, sollozando y aún incrédula de poder tocarlo, de sentir su abrazo.

–Tenía tanto miedo por ti. Nunca quise dejarte pero creí que…

–Ya no digas más –la calló él posando el pulgar sobre sus labios, aunque pronto fueron los suyos los que cubrieron su boca con un beso, desesperado y lleno de las ansias de creer que jamás habría podido volver a besarla.

El ruido de cascos a lo lejos los hizo separarse y el horror se instaló en los ojos de Bella.

–Escapa –le pidió. –Debes huir, salvarte.

–No, Bella.

–Pero no quiero que te ejecuten, yo…

–No me van a ejecutar sin juzgarme primero –le aseguró. –Estoy seguro de que el General Aro cumplirá la ley.

–¡Eso no lo sabes! –le rebatió ella. –¡Y si es como James!

–Confiemos…

–¡Edward!

–Tal vez estamos de suerte. Es Jasper con unos soldados.

Ciertamente, la presencia del Teniente les daba una luz de esperanza a ambos, sabiendo de primera mano el alcance de su afán de justicia.

–¡Marqués! –Jasper se alegraba sinceramente de encontrarlo vivo y así se lo hizo saber. –Gracias a Dios que estáis bien. ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó de repente al ver los cuerpos de Victoria y James ensangrentados en el suelo y con sendas pistolas en sus manos.

–James iba a matarme pero llegó Victoria y…

Jasper había desmontado para acercarse a examinar la escena y no le hizo falta que Edward le explicara más.

–Meted los cuerpos en la carroza y llevadlos al Fuerte –le ordenó a sus hombres. –El cuerpo de la Condesa reposará allí hasta que la familia se haga cargo –le informó a Bella.

–Gracias, Teniente.

–¿Qué ha sido de Laurent? –le preguntó entonces a Edward, entendiendo al instante a lo que se refería.

–Hoy he sido doblemente afortunado pues Michael llegó justo a tiempo.

–¿A tiempo? –preguntó Bella, sin comprender.

–Luego te lo explicaré todo –le susurró Edward. –Me dijo que lo llevaría al Fuerte y que la justicia se encargara de él –terminó de relatarle al Teniente.

–Me alegro, y no sabéis cuanto –se mostró Jasper más que aliviado.

Entonces, para desdicha de Bella, Edward extendió sus manos frente a Jasper, juntando las muñecas en clara indicación.

El Teniente lo observó un segundo.

–Imagino que querréis llevar a Bella a Palacio, narrarle al Conde Emmett personalmente lo sucedido –dijo con media sonrisa cómplice. –Tal vez asearos, disfrutar de una cena...

Edward sonrió agradecido.

–Os estaré esperando –le prometió.

Jasper asintió, conforme. La que no lo estaba tanto era Bella pero sabía que aquella era una batalla perdida. Se acercó a él que la envolvió en sus brazos mientras veían a Jasper montar de nuevo en su caballo, siguiendo aquella comitiva fúnebre en la que se había convertido aquel pequeño destacamento.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Seguro que pensais "¿no era éste el último capítulo?". Lo era pero, como siempre, me enrollo más que las persianas y lo he tenido que dividir en dos. Sí, eso significa que ya está escrito, incluso el epílogo, pero los colgaré mañana para que no os dé una sobredosis de Gavilán jeje. Sed buenas conmigo y dejadme muchos reviews. Yo prometo subir lo que falta mañana sobre estas horas, palabra de boy scout. Un besazo enorme y espero que os haya gustado!**


	40. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO 39

Edward agradeció inmensamente la sensación del agua rodeando su cuerpo. Ese baño suponía un lujo después de los días encerrado en aquel calabozo. Por otro lado, Esme le había prometido que una suculenta cena aguardaría por él en los aposentos de Bella porque, además, todos habían comprendido que esas horas previas a su arresto preferiría compartirlas solo con ella.

Sería tan sencillo agarrarla y escapar con ella… pero habrían estado toda la vida huyendo por un crimen que, en realidad, no había cometido.

Maldito James…

Finalmente había recibido su castigo, aunque, desgraciadamente hubiera arrastrado con él a Victoria, obligándola a compartir su destino. Todos habían lamentado su muerte, aunque nunca hubiera tratado de ganarse la simpatía de nadie, pero incluso a Emmett le había afectado la noticia a pesar de su traición. De hecho, había concretado con Edward que dirían que, al parecer y por fortuna, Victoria estaba cazando por la zona, cosa que a nadie le extrañaría, sabiendo todos lo aficionada que era ella a la caza. Viendo lo que sucedía, había acudido en su ayuda, corriendo tan desdichada suerte. Y eso sería todo. A nadie le interesaba conocer la verdadera historia sobre ella y James y menos a sus padres o a Angela, que bastante tenían ya con semejante desgracia. A vista de todos, Victoria había muerto como su legítima esposa y, en esos momentos, Emmett ya estaría en el Fuerte reclamando su cuerpo para poder celebrar su funeral al día siguiente.

Edward resopló y se sumergió completamente durante unos segundos en la bañera. Debía dejar los malos pensamientos en aquel agua. Tomó la toalla y se secó, envolviéndola después alrededor de su cintura para ir a la habitación de Bella, donde ella lo esperaba, a ponerse una muda limpia.

Y en efecto, Bella lo estaba esperando en su recámara aunque, lo que no esperaba él era encontrarla así. Estaba de pie, frente a él y portando únicamente una bata de noche y lo sabía porque la prenda entreabierta dejaba ver parte de su pálida piel desnuda. Edward sintió que el aire le faltaba así que no pudo mediar palabra. Solo pudo caminar hacia ella y disfrutar de aquella fascinante visión. Su pelo suelto cayendo en cascada sobre su pecho, sus oscuros ojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de pudor y deseo, incluso el delicioso rubor de sus mejillas.

–Espero que no tengas mucha hambre –le dijo ella cuando llegó a su altura, poniendo la más sugerente de las invitaciones en su voz.

Edward clavó sus dedos en su fina cintura.

–De hecho, estoy hambriento –susurró hundiendo su boca en la delicada curva de su cuello. –De ti.

Arrastró sus manos hasta sus hombros e hizo deslizar la fina bata por su espalda, hasta hacerla caer al suelo, mientras Bella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose en la cálida caricia de la boca de Edward sobre su piel.

–Eres deliciosa –le oyó murmurar antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla hacia el lecho.

A Bella le costó poco trabajo deshacerse de aquella toalla que cubría a Edward antes de que se tumbara a su lado en la cama. Era tan perfecto… Su cuerpo estaba hecho a la medida del suyo, complementándose, buscándose mientras ellos se llenaban de caricias y memorizaban cada centímetro, cada poro de su piel, para rememorar ese instante cuando estuvieran separados.

Edward deseaba impregnarse de su suavidad, de su sabor. Asaltó su boca con su lengua y la saboreó, respirando de los gemidos de Bella que se estremecía con el tacto de sus manos. Tal vez debería haber sido más cuidadoso, delicado, pero su deseo se mezclaba con su desesperación, como si necesitase marcar su piel a fuego, poseerla completamente, hacerla suya en todas las formas posibles y pertenecerle a su vez a ella por entero, convertirla en su dueña, para siempre.

Sintió como Bella se retorcía entre sus brazos para colocarse sobre él mientras su boca y su lengua comenzaban a recorrer su torso, lentamente, para seguir viajando hasta su abdomen y aún más abajo.

–Bella…

Pero ella hizo caso omiso y lo acogió dentro de su boca, cálida y tersa. Edward sintió una corriente recorrer su espina dorsal ante tan gloriosa sensación, la boca de Bella recorriéndolo, saboreándolo, llevándolo a la más absoluta locura.

No, no tan pronto. Se movió bajo ella para liberarse de su sensual beso y la tumbó de espaldas. Antes de que Bella pudiera entender que pasaba, Edward hundió su boca en la húmeda carne de su intimidad. Y ella no pudo evitar gritar al sentir esa lengua de fuego sobre su piel. Edward gimió al escucharla, al sentirla temblar bajo su boca. Hacía que su propia pasión se arremolinase en su interior y que acrecentara el ritmo de su caricias, de su boca, de su lengua buscando su más sensible carne con tal de escucharla una vez más.

–Edward…

_Oh, sí…_

–Te necesito –murmuró Bella casi sin aliento, casi rogando porque la hiciera suya.

–Y yo a ti, mi vida –se escuchó decirle con una voz que no le parecía la suya, tan encendida por una pasión que lo abrasaba ya.

Cuánto la deseaba…

Apartó su boca para arrastrarse sobre ella y cubrirla con su cuerpo. No quiso esperar más, tampoco habría podido de haberlo intentado así que se hundió en ella de una sola vez, sintiendo que el interior de Bella lo recibía y lo rodeaba con una calidez aterciopelada de la que no hubiera deseado alejarse nunca más.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse mientras Bella apretaba sus muslos contra él, aprisionándolo en aquella cárcel de amor y placer. Se arqueaba hacia él, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda y buscando su boca con la suya. Parecía no tener suficiente, como si el contacto de toda su piel, de sus cuerpos no bastase.

Y es que no era solo su cuerpo lo que quería.

Edward rompió su beso y llevó sus labios hasta su oído.

–Eres mía, Bella –comenzó a susurrarle, –como yo soy tuyo. Y te amo, como tú a mí. Tu amor estará siempre grabado a fuego en mi mente, mi corazón y mi piel que siempre te pertenecerán.

–Edward –gimió Bella.

–Siempre estaré dentro de ti…

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó como la cuerda de un arco, aprisionándolo a su alrededor, y sintiendo como su éxtasis palpitaba en su interior, llevándolo a él hacia el suyo.

–Bella…

Sus cuerpos quedaron fundidos en uno solo mientras aquel oleaje de placer, que parecía que iba a consumirlos, se fue alejando poco a poco.

Exhaustos, quedaron descansando el uno sobre el otro. No había más que decir, solo sentir todo el amor que sus corazones apenas era capaz de albergar.

.

.

.

Alice enjugó una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Agradecía estar sola en la cocina en esos momentos sin tener que contagiar a nadie su estado de ánimo. Ya había bastante tristeza en aquel palacio. Además estaba agotada con todo lo que había sucedido ese día y que no terminaba aún.

Suspiró pesarosa.

No podía ni imaginar lo que Bella estaría sintiendo en esos momentos, sabiendo que en poco tiempo Edward debería entregarse para ser juzgado, y sin saber cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar para ser felices.

Se secó las manos y se quitó el mandil. Había creído que encargarse sola de aquellas últimas tareas habría mantenido su mente ocupada pero ésta volaba una y otra vez fuera de su control. Llenó un jarrito de agua caliente para prepararse una tisana y se sentó en la mesa.

Pero de pronto sintió dos manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros, contagiándola de una calidez que solo una persona en el mundo podía darle, así, con su simple tacto.

–Jasper –susurró.

Se levantó y se volvió, buscando aquellos brazos que ya la esperaban.

–Hola, princesa –murmuró contra su pelo.

Alice se apretó contra él y Jasper la envolvió en su abrazo, con fuerza, largamente.

–¿Vienes ya a por Edward? –preguntó ella con tristeza.

Jasper se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a Alice no le hacía falta ver su rostro para entender cómo lo lamentaba.

–Al menos tú ya demostraste que no es un asesino –alegó con alivio. –Eso lo ayudará, ¿verdad?

Alice no recibió respuesta alguna y levantó su rostro hacia el de Jasper.

–¿Jasper?

–Ha aparecido el cadáver de Laurent.

–¿Cómo?

–Lo encontramos sobre su caballo, cerca del Fuerte.

Jasper se separó de ella, claramente afectado.

–¿No creerás que Edward…?

–Me aseguró que Mike había quedado a su cargo, que lo llevaría al fuerte.

–No le crees –supuso ella.

–Claro que sí, pero no soy yo quién debe creerle –le recordó bajando la mirada. –Yo no dicto las leyes, ni es a mí a quien tiene que rendirle cuentas.

–¿Qué ha sucedido?

El tono de gravedad de su voz le había hecho entender a Alice que la situación era más complicada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Jasper mantenía la cabeza gacha así que le tomó el rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

–¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

–El General Aro me ha pedido explicaciones y responsabilidades por…

–¡Nada de esto es culpa tuya! –exclamó ella.

–Bien sabes que mi comportamiento ha sido todo menos ejemplar –repuso resignado.

–Lo dices porque dejaste marchar a Edward aquel día –bajó la mirada, preocupada, sabiendo que tenía razón.

–Hoy también lo dejé marchar –añadió, suspirando con culpabilidad.

–Pero Edward está esperando por ti, como te prometió que haría.

Alice parecía atormentada, superada por aquella injusticia y casi parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse ella misma al propio Aro. Jasper volvió a abrazarla, conmovido por la fuerza de esa jovencita que se refugiaba en sus brazos pero también angustiado al obligarla a compartir con él un futuro incierto.

–¿Aún deseas convertirte en mi esposa? –preguntó casi con temor.

–Ahora y siempre –alzó ella su rostro para que viera la sinceridad de su respuesta.

–Pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Alice tomó sus manos y se las besó.

–Sólo necesito tus manos para sostenerme y tu mirada para iluminar mi vida.

–Alice…

La estrechó con fuerza, buscando sus labios con un beso desesperado, fiero, como era el amor que sentía por ella. Se dio cuenta de que esa carrera militar a la que le había dedicado toda su vida estaba a un paso de llegar a su fin, y no le importaba. Todo podía irse al diablo porque nada significaba para él. Solo Alice. Sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma, toda ella. No necesitaba nada más para sentirse pleno, completo, solo la dicha de poder hacerla feliz.

–Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme así –le susurró aún sobre sus labios. –Siento que moriría si tu amor me faltase.

–Eso nunca va a pasar –lo miró ella con los ojos propios de una mujer enamorada. –Sería buscar mi propia muerte.

Esta vez fue ella la que buscó sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo rodeándola.

–Ya no quiero separarme de ti nunca más –murmuró Jasper sin apenas separarse de su boca. –Pase lo que pase esta noche.

–No podrías haber tenido una idea mejor –sonrió ella.

–¿Estás queriendo decir…?

–Que te seguiré allá donde vayas, como te dije esta tarde –le confirmó ella. –Empezando por volver al Fuerte contigo.

Jasper sonrió y la abrazó emocionado.

–Entonces será mejor que terminemos con esto cuanto antes –la tomó de la mano para que lo siguiera. –Pero deberías avisar a Peter –se le ocurrió de pronto.

–¿Dónde voy a estar si no es contigo? –dijo ella con su vocecita de niña.

Jasper sonrió antes de besar su frente.

–Vamos.

Prosiguieron su camino hacia los corredores del palacio. Alice fue la que guió sus pasos. Sabía por otra doncella que Edward aguardaba junto a Bella en uno de los saloncitos y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los encontraron, aunque no solos. Carlisle, Esme, Michael y Jessica estaban con ellos. La joven se colgaba del brazo de Mike y lo miraba con ojos de súplica, mientras él negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Pero es que ese malnacido no merecía vivir –le discutía ella. –Ya destrozó mi vida una vez y ahora que parecía que podría ser feliz contigo…

La muchacha se calló repentinamente al ver que Jasper y Alice entraban.

–Buenas noches, Teniente –lo saludó Edward.

Jasper saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras, aún de la mano de Alice, caminaba hacia ellos, estudiando a Michael quien parecía debatirse en algún tipo de dilema.

–Teniente, vengo a entregarme –dijo finalmente. –Soy el causante de la muerte del Sargento Laurent.

–¡Tú solo te defendiste! –exclamó Jessica. –Tú no eres un asesino, en cambio él mató a tu padre y a mí me…

–Jessica, no –le pidió el joven sabiendo sus intenciones.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso y caminó decidida hacia Jasper.

–Quiero declarar que vuestro Sargento –pronunció con sonsonete, –asesinó a mi padre y después…

Vaciló. Todo su empuje se esfumó de pronto antes de poder pronunciar aquellas palabras.

–Su cuerpo aún estaba caliente cuando abusó de mí.

Ninguna de las tres mujeres que asistían a aquella confesión pudo impedir una exclamación al escuchar aquellas palabras. Michael, por su parte, se acercó a ella y besó su frente en un gesto reconfortante y de apoyo.

–Yo la atendí después –intervino Carlisle, corroborándole así al Teniente el relato de la muchacha.

–¿Acaso no se pena eso con la muerte? –le preguntó entonces ella, tragándose las lágrimas que luchaban por aflorar a sus ojos.

–Amor, no me correspondía a mí hacer justicia –le dijo Michael con suavidad.

–Tú solo te defendiste –repitió ella con voz temblorosa para luego dejarse vencer y refugiarse en sus brazos, dejando que por fin las lágrimas vagaran libremente.

–Jasper… –murmuró Alice, pidiéndole que hablara, que dijese algo ante aquello.

Él resopló disgustado, cruzándose de brazos.

–Me temo que Mike tenga razón –se lamentó. –Intentaré que el General Aro tenga en consideración todo lo acontecido, pero, ahora mismo, no soy muy merecedor de su confianza que digamos.

–Imagino que yo tendré mucho que ver en eso. Lo siento –se disculpó Edward.

–No importa –se encogió de hombros. –Obrará en vuestro favor que hayáis decidido entregaros por propia voluntad, –los señaló a ambos, –pero no puedo garantizaros nada.

–Entonces, cuanto antes lo enfrentemos mejor –decidió Edward.

Había sido igualmente imposible tanto convencer a Bella como a Jessica de que aguardasen en Palacio. Nada las habría separado en aquellos momentos de sus hombres. Cada una de las parejas a lomos de un caballo, recorrió aquel trayecto de vuelta hasta el Fuerte y que fue especialmente largo y silencioso. Tras atravesar el bosque, el amplio resplandor de las antorchas que iluminaban la construcción de mampuesto y sillería les mostró el final del camino.

Algunos hombres se hicieron cargo de los caballos mientras Jasper se adelantaba.

–Voy a advertir al General de vuestra llegada –les dijo. –Que aguarden fuera del despacho del General –le pidió antes de acelerar el paso a uno de los brigadas que fue quien les indicó el camino.

Realmente, ese despacho era el que había pertenecido a James. Siendo Aro el oficial de mayor rango en aquel Fuerte, era lógico que hubiera hecho disposición de él. Los cinco aguardaron en el corredor mientras Jasper continuaba en el interior de aquel despacho y a todos, cada uno por una razón u otra, la espera se les hizo eterna. Pero, en cierto modo, ese tiempo estaba bien empleado, sobre todo si Jasper conseguía interceder por Edward y Michael a la hora de ser juzgados.

Bella era la que más esperanzas conservaba, confiaba en que Aro fuese justo y exculpase a Edward de las muertes de aquellos soldados, aunque tuviera que cumplir alguna pena por los robos cometidos en nombre de El Gavilán. La que, sin embargo, estaba desazonada era Jessica. Las manos de Michael si estaban manchadas de sangre, aunque fuera la de un desgraciado, pero bien podía Aro no creer las circunstancias de lo sucedido ni que había actuado en legítima defensa. Michael podría ir a la guillotina y sentía como se le comprimía el corazón dentro del pecho.

–Jasper hará lo que pueda –le susurró Alice.

Y aunque Jessica asintió, hundió el rostro en el pecho de Michael, conteniendo un sollozo.

Por fin la puerta del despacho se abrió y Jasper les indicó a los dos hombres con un gesto que entraran. Ambos se despidieron con sendos besos de sus mujeres, mientras Jasper solo pudo dedicarle una mirada más bien taciturna a Alice, y durante un único instante, antes de volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Aro estaba sentado detrás del escritorio con expresión escrutadora. Jasper les indicó que se colocaran frente a él tras lo que se alejó unos pasos, quedando al margen.

–Buenas noches –los saludó Aro con notable superioridad. –Antes que nada debo agradeceros vuestra predisposición a consignaros al Teniente, pero comprenderéis que mi deber es aplicar la ley. Comenzaré por ti –señaló a Michael. –Me indica el Teniente que te declaras responsable de la muerte del Sargento Laurent.

–Sí, señor –admitió con seriedad y la barbilla alzada.

–Lo trajo hasta aquí su caballo, con una herida de arma blanca en el abdomen y portando su propio cuchillo en un bolsillo –le informó. –Apenas tenía sangre.

–Solo hirió mi mejilla –le aclaró.

Aro lanzó un resoplido de incredulidad aunque se percató de aquel corte, que bien parecía reciente, en el rostro del muchacho.

–También tenía una herida en la cabeza –añadió. –¿Puedes explicarme eso?

–Sí, señor. Cuando lo encontré estaba a punto de ejecutar al Marqués. Estaba demasiado lejos de ellos, así que le tiré una piedra con mi honda y conseguí dejarlo inconsciente.

–¿Una honda? –casi le pareció gracioso.

–Puedo mostrárosla si…

–No será necesario –le cortó. –¿Qué sucedió después?

–Le desproveí de su sable y su pistola y que le entregué al Marqués, pero fui descuidado y no me percaté del cuchillo que llevaba escondido en algún sitio. Yo por suerte llevaba el mío y me defendí.

–Muy oportuno.

–Fue así como ocurrió –le reiteró.

–Eso es lo que tú dices.

–Yo puedo atestiguar que fue así como sucedió –intervino Edward.

Aro hizo una mueca desaprobando su interrupción.

–¿Acaso vos visteis que mi Sargento recuperase el sentido y cómo se enfrentaron después?

–No, aún estaba inconsciente cuando yo partí en busca de la Condesa Isabella, pero él me aseguró que lo iba a traer al Fuerte ante vos.

–Y su palabra ha de ser suficiente, ¿verdad? –apuntó mordaz. –¿Por qué no debo creer que simplemente aprovechó que no podía defenderse y lo mató?

–Yo nunca…

–Lo conozco lo suficiente como para poner la mano en el fuego por él –continuó Edward. –Alberga mucho más honor y principios que muchos monigotes que se escudan tras un uniforme.

Aro apretó los puños sobre la mesa, conteniéndose para no responder de modo soez a aquel ataque, aunque debía reconocer que Edward tenía razón. Tanto James como Laurent eran claros ejemplos de aquello, de cómo habían hecho uso de su poder y sus influencias para conseguir sus objetivos, a cualquier precio, sometiendo y avasallando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

–Debéis reconocer, Marqués, que un grupo de bandoleros no es el mejor ejemplo de pundonor.

–Era la única forma que encontramos para defendernos.

–Esa es una excusa muy vana comparado con vuestros delitos en contra de la Corona Francesa. Debería procesaros a vos y a todos vuestros cómplices, incluso a la Condesa Isabella –Aro lo miró con dureza. –Por Dios, si hasta habéis arrastrado a uno de mis mejores oficiales a deshonrar su uniforme.

–Nadie me obligó a hacer nada, señor, no más que mi conciencia –intervino Jasper aunque Aro lo silenció de una mirada.

–No luchábamos contra Francia –se defendió entonces Edward. –Os recuerdo que soy tan francés como vos. Luchábamos contra James, contra sus injusticias y sus tropelías. Sí, robamos vuestro oro, pero solo para poder permitir que, las familias a las que James había dejado sin nada, pudieran alimentarse.

Aro expiró sonoramente, con un deje de hastío y cansancio.

–Ciertamente, existen ocasiones en las que la justicia y la ley no coinciden –pronunció con solemnidad. –Y parece que en estas tierras han faltado grandes dosis de ambas.

Hizo una pausa mientras parecía estudiar a ambos hombres.

–¿Confiaríais lo suficiente en mi criterio a la hora de aplicarlas como para deponer las armas? –preguntó de pronto.

La expresión tensa tanto de Michael como de Edward se disolvió al instante. Ambos hombres se miraron antes de que Edward contestara.

–Sí, General.

–Muy bien –dijo entonces. Tomó unos pliegos de papel que tenía frente a él y los rasgó en varios trozos. –Podéis marcharos. El Capitán Jasper os acompañará a la salida.

Ambos jóvenes miraron sonrientes a Jasper quien, sin embargo, miraba a Aro, desconcertado y confuso.

–¿Tienes algún problema… Capitán? –pronunció ahora más despacio y con un tono divertido.

–No… –titubeó, –no, General.

–No encontraré ningún hombre con mayor sentido del honor y la justicia que tú –le reiteró, –así que ve a celebrar tu nuevo cargo con esa novia tan encantadora que tienes.

–Gracias, General –respondió sin poder contener una sonrisa.

–Y vosotros, –se dirigió después a Edward y Michael, –espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea en circunstancias más felices.

Ambos asintieron, aunque hubo un instante de titubeo, casi de incredulidad, temerosos de dar el primer paso fuera de aquel despacho y que todo se desvaneciera, hasta que Jasper con un gesto los instó a hacerlo. Al salir, fue Michael el primero en correr hacia Jessica quien gritó de alegría al leer la buena nueva reflejada en su cara y seguido de Edward que llegaba hasta Bella y la alzaba en el aire para hacerla girar y reír de la dicha.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Alice sin embargo al ver la insondable expresión en el rostro de Jasper.

–Ándate con ojo que estás hablando nada menos que con un Capitán –se carcajeó Michael.

–¿Capitán? –preguntó maravillada.

Jasper asintió con aire orgulloso, pero no más de lo que estaba ella. Alice se colgó de su cuello y de sus labios, aliviada y feliz, al igual que lo estaban Jessica y Bella, que tampoco habían perdido el tiempo y les mostraban su felicidad a sus hombres con besos y caricias.

–Esto hay que celebrarlo –exclamó Mike.

–Por supuesto –lo secundó Edward quien no era capaz de ocultar su alegría. –Mañana son los funerales de Victoria pero pasado os espero a todos en Palacio. Hay que celebrar nuestra libertad, tu nombramiento –señaló a Jasper.

–Y lo felices que vamos a ser a partir de ahora –rió Alice.

–Pero eso será pasado mañana –llamó Jasper a la calma, aunque apretaba a Alice contra sí, exudando la gran dicha que sentía. –Mañana aún habrá mucho que hacer y por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente para todos.

Demasiado.

Con sonrisas por parte de ellas y fanfarronerías por parte de ellos se fueron despidiendo y, una por una, todas las parejas se fueron retirando.

Un mesón, un palacio, una recámara en un fuerte militar… todos lugares tan distintos y tan dispares entre sí, pero con cierto punto en común: la felicidad que reinaría en ellos esa noche… y siempre.


	41. Chapter 40

EPÍLOGO

Renesmee apretó la tecla de "guardar". Luego se desperezó y se reclinó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su butacón de piel. Ya lo había releído un par de veces y siempre surgía la pregunta "¿puedes hacerlo mejor?" y acababa modificando algo. Sin embargo, ya había llegado al punto de que cualquier cambio iba a empeorarlo y no al revés.

Entonces abrió su correo electrónico y comenzó a redactar el email para la editora, adjuntó el archivo de texto y…

Soltó el ratón, con la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador, vacilante.

–Toc, toc, ¿escritora trabajando?

–¡Jacob! –exclamó ella al ver al muchacho que asomaba la cabeza.

–Yo también me alegro de verte –rió ante su reacción.

–Me vienes como anillo al dedo, –ignoró ella su comentario, levantándose y tomándolo de las manos para hacerlo pasar. –Ven –le pidió con un rápido beso en los labios.

Jacob miró la pantalla y enseguida entendió el porqué de su entusiasmo.

–¿Ya lo terminaste? –preguntó compartiendo su animosidad.

–Acabo de escribir el epílogo.

–¿Puedo leerlo?

–¡Debes! –le dijo en cambio. –Necesito tu opinión antes de mandarlo.

Sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, la apartó de la butaca para tomar él asiento, mientras ella tomaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

–Léelo en voz alta –le pidió.

Jacob asintió y maximizó la ventana del documento de texto para comenzar a leer.

"Cualquier excusa era un buen motivo para reunirse todos juntos, aunque la mayoría de las veces no existía, como en esa ocasión. Tampoco Mike la necesitaba para colgar el cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta del mesón sin pensárselo dos veces, tal y como había hecho aquella mañana.

–Mi vida, llegaremos tarde –le advirtió a Jessica, cuyos pasos apresurados se escuchaban en el piso de arriba. –Aunque la tardanza bien vale la pena –murmuró con una sonrisa de admiración al ver a su esposa bajar los escalones e ir hacia él. –Estás hermosa.

–Gracias –respondió ella, antes de que Mike cubriese su boca con la suya en un beso ardiente. –¿Creí que llegábamos tarde? –susurró coqueta.

Michael resopló antes de separarse de ella, sin esconder cuán francamente difícil le resultaba hacerlo.

–¿Dónde quedaste con los demás? –le preguntó ella con una sonrisa que le decía que compartían el mismo deseo.

–Imagino que ya estarán en la plaza con la carreta.

–Entonces, vamos.

Ella se colgó de su brazo y se dejó guiar.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron a la plaza, Peter y Charlotte aguardaban en la carreta. Ellos también se habían casado, aunque más recientemente. Con lo que ambos habían ahorrado tras años al servicio de Emmett, habían decidido comprar una casita en el pueblo y ayudar a Mike y Jessica a acondicionar el mesón y reabrirlo al público. Desde entonces, ambos trabajaban allí y el negocio se había vuelto muy fructífero.

–Llegamos tarde –se disculpó Mike.

–Tranquilo, aún debemos esperar a Esme y Carlisle.

–Seguramente Andrew los habrá entretenido –agregó Charlotte con un suspiro, refiriéndose al bebé de la pareja.

–Ay, es tan mono que se le permite todo –la secundó Jessica con otro suspiro.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

–Perdonad el retraso –llegaron en ese momento Esme y Carlisle. –Un cambio de pañal de última hora.

–Eso imaginábamos –repuso Jessica con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Esme sin entender el comentario.

–Nada, que a nuestras mujeres les estás contagiando el instinto maternal –rezongó Peter, dándole un codazo a Michael.

–¿No me digáis que sois de esos hombres alérgicos a la paternidad? –los regañó Esme que ya subía a la carreta.

–Chicos, os advierto que tener un hijo es maravilloso –añadió Carlisle.

–Tranquila, Esme, todo se andará –dijo Mike mientras le guiñaba el ojo en gesto cómplice a su mujer que ocultó una risita con la mano.

Como era una mañana de primavera, el camino hacia el Palacio D'Arimburgo fue muy agradable, con la brisa fresca olor a bosque rozando sus caras. Normalmente, los encuentros solían ser en el Palacio Ranieri pues la finca era mucho más grande, al igual que sus hermosos jardines, aunque no tuviera nada que envidiarle, pero dado el avanzado estado de gestación de Bella, era mucho más cómo y seguro para ella que todos acudieran allí. Por otro lado, lo importante era la compañía, el reunirse todos juntos, y para eso, el lugar era lo de menos.

Cuando llegaron, uno de los criados les condujeron hacia uno de los jardines que había sido acondicionado para la ocasión con una gran mesa llena de flores y algún que otro refrigerio y bebidas para tomar antes de la comida. No habían sido los primeros pues, con Bella y Edward ya se sentaban, Rosalie y Emmett con el pequeño Richard, o su pequeño cachorro, como él lo llamaba cariñosamente ignorando la reticencia de su mujer, y su querido amigo Benjamin acompañado de su ya esposa Angela. A pesar de la desdichada muerte de Victoria, su familia vio con buenos ojos que Emmett rehiciese su vida junto a Rosalie, manteniéndose vivo el cariño y la amistad entre ambas familias.

–Veo que no somos los últimos –apuntó Carlisle quien ya se acercaba a Bella para interesarse por su estado.

Mientras tanto las mujeres se iban reuniendo junto a ella, todas ilusionadas por la criatura que iba llegar o disfrutando de los dos retoños que ya iban pasando de regazo en regazo, encantados de ser consentidos por tantas tías amorosas.

Justo en ese instante llegaron Alice y Jasper, radiante en su uniforme de Capitán. Su cargo le obligaba a residir en el Fuerte pero habían acomodado una casita cerca del edificio principal y vivían allí desde su matrimonio. Aunque lo cierto era que Jasper había cumplido su deseo de no separarse nunca más de Alice desde aquel trágico día pues, aún en contra de la opinión de Peter, Alice no volvió a moverse del Fuerte desde esa noche.

A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a sus amigas reunidas así que, tras darle un sonoro beso a su Capitán, y tan rápido como su embarazo se lo permitió, fue hasta ellas.

–Ten cuidado, princesa –le pidió un cauteloso Jasper.

–Tranquilo, Jacques está perfectamente –dijo con una risita mientras sostenía a Richard.

–¿Jacques? –preguntó Edward.

–Está convencida de que es un niño –asintió Jasper, –y atrévete si quieres a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–Pues si sola da miedo, todas juntas dan verdadero pavor –murmuró Peter mientras saludaba a su cuñado. –Y esto de los embarazos parece una epidemia –hizo una mueca de horror.

–Ni que lo digas –apuntilló Michael con una sonrisita sospechosa.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo, hasta las mujeres que dividían sus miradas entre él y Jessica quien se había sonrojado profundamente.

–No –sacudió Peter la cabeza, –¿tú también amigo mío?

Entonces se acercó a Benjamín y con, fingido semblante trágico, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

–Estamos solos ante el peligro.

–No te pongas cómodo que espero dejarte solo muy pronto –le advirtió Benjamin.

Y todos se echaron a reír, aunque ninguno desvió su atención de Mike y Jessica y de lo que parecía un gran anuncio.

–¿Entonces…? –preguntó Esme.

–Nos lo confirmó Carlisle hace unos días –respondió Mike quien ya no podía ocultar su felicidad.

–Queríamos aprovechar el encuentro de hoy para contároslo –confirmó Jessica.

–¡Y tú lo sabías! –le reprochó Esme a su marido mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la pareja.

–Secreto profesional, querida –sonrió él. –Y muy gratificante, por cierto. Va todo de maravilla así que confío en que sea un niño muy sano.

–Yo espero que sea niña –dijo Jessica ilusionada.

–Sí, porque a este paso, Jasper va a tener muy pronto un pequeño batallón de jóvenes reclutas –bromeó Peter.

–Por lo pronto, brindemos –los animó Edward y todos comenzaron a servirse las copas. –Por nosotros –dijo después, alzando la suya. –Porque tal vez para muchos esta reunión sea de lo más dispar pero para nosotros no existe ni el rancio abolengo ni la condición social. Somos compañeros, amigos, hermanos, una familia, y siempre podremos contar con el apoyo y el cariño del resto. Hoy brindamos por la buena nueva de un miembro que está por llegar –dirigió su copa hacia Mike y Jessica, –y mañana, –hizo una pausa, –alguna razón se nos ocurrirá.

Todos alzaron su copa y vitorearon las palabras de Edward. Porque tenía razón, siempre sería así. Cualquier excusa era un buen motivo para reunirse todos juntos pero la más importante siempre sería que eran una familia."

Tras terminar, Jacob guardó silencio.

–¿Qué te ha parecido? –preguntó Renesmee con temor, sabiendo él lo importante que era su opinión para ella.

–Un poco pastelón, ¿no?

–Entonces no te ha gustado –murmuró decepcionada y él soltó una carcajada.

–Estoy bromeando –rió, ganándose una palmada en el brazo.

–En serio, Jacob –le pidió.

–Bonito –dijo con su media sonrisa de lado. –La guinda perfecta para el pastel perfecto, aunque un poco corto.

–Un epílogo es corto por definición –le pellizcó la nariz. –¿De verdad te gusta?

–Me gusta –asintió con la cabeza, –y le va a gustar a tu editora, a todo Forks, al mundo entero, pero sobre todo al club de fans en el que se ha convertido tu familia.

Ahora fue ella la que rió.

–Creo que mi mayor fan es tía Alice. Está encantada con su Teniente Jasper.

–Renesmee, tu tío Jasper es oficial del Ejército de los Estados Unidos.

–Por eso mismo –le guiñó el ojo.

–El que no estará tan contento será tu tío James –supuso haciendo una mueca.

–Pues sí lo está tía Victoria –repuso divertida. –Le conté la idea por teléfono y le entusiasmó ser ella la que se encargase del malvado Capitán.

–Si tú lo dices –se encogió de hombros. –En cualquier caso, todos estarán contentos. Todas las personas que quieres han tenido su pequeño homenaje en tu libro.

–Detecto cierto tono de reproche, Señor Black –se inclinó hacia él, apoyando sus codos en sus musculosos muslos.

–Pues sí –dijo evitando su mirada. –A mí no me nombras ni una sola vez.

Ella rió mientras besaba sus labios fruncidos.

–Sabes que la dedicatoria será toda para ti. Además, yo tampoco salgo en el libro.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –alzó ahora la vista, arrugando el ceño.

–Pues que nuestras historias siempre estarán ligadas. Tú no sales porque yo no salgo tampoco.

–Esa es una muy mala excusa –seguía él con su pose infantil. –Y, por otra parte, tú sí sales en el libro. Bella está embarazada.

–Entonces tu alter ego ya estará correteando por el Piamonte italiano.

–¿No sería un francesito estirado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Si Jacob existiese sería un muchachito inconformista y rebelde que le daría más de un quebradero de cabeza a Jasper.

–Sí, –resopló, –lo de rebelde me viene al pelo, sobre todo si tienes en cuenta que no quise seguir con el negocio familiar para convertirme en un simple mecánico.

–Un mecánico muy sexy e interesante, si no te importa –se inclinó sobre él buscando sus labios.

–Gracias por lo de interesante –murmuró Jacob, alargando su beso suave y cálido.

–Y tampoco eres simple –le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, –tienes tu propio negocio y haces lo que te gusta.

–Pero no sé si será suficiente para ti.

–Sabes de sobra que sí –le reiteró ella. –Hoy por hoy, tú serías nuestro único sustento –dijo con humor.

–Tú aún no acabas periodismo –le recordó. –Y yo no veo el día en que te licencies para poder hacerte la gran pregunta –pronuncio en tono teatral.

–Ni yo para darte la gran respuesta –murmuró insinuante.

–Que será afirmativa, ¿no?

–¿Tú qué crees? –le sonrió con ojos pícaros dándole otro sugerente beso.

Jacob sabía que sí. Siempre lo había sido, igual que Renesmee había sido siempre suya, desde niños. Charlie, su abuelo, la había llevado con él a casa de su padre, en la reserva de la Push, en una de sus frecuentes visitas y, aunque no eran más que unos críos, Jacob quedó prendado de ella, de esa jovencita de ojos chocolate y labios carnosos que ahora lo besaba con delirio. Y lo más increíble de todo era que ella lo amaba a él.

Sus fuertes manos resbalaron por sus costados, aferrándose a su estrecha cintura, mientras sentía sus finos dedos en su nuca y hundiéndose en su corto pelo negro. Con la respiración agitada, sus lenguas se encontraron en una caricia cálida y de exquisito sabor a hombre y mujer entremezclado con su mutuo deseo. Era tan fácil embriagarse el uno del otro, olvidar todo a su alrededor para existir solo ellos y ese beso lleno de las ansias de la piel del otro…

–Alguno de los dos debería parar –susurró Jacob aunque sin creer lo más mínimo en sus propias palabras.

Sin embargo, para Renesmee fueron el freno perfecto. Se separó de él y bajó la vista, mordiéndose el labio, casi avergonzada por no ser capaz de refrenar lo que sentía cerca de Jacob. Pero él le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

–Ven a vivir conmigo.

Renesmee lo miró sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que su boca, de la que no conseguía que saliera sonido alguno.

–Acabas de decirme que soy suficiente para ti… –le recordó Jacob con voz trémula, temiendo que aquel silencio fuera el preludio de una negativa.

–¡Claro que sí! –dijo ella de pronto, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–¿Sí a que soy suficiente o sí a vivir conmigo?

–A las dos cosas –respondió sin soltarlo, pero Jacob la apartó de él para tomar su rostro y besar su boca.

–Ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

–¿Aunque no salgas en mi libro? –bromeó ella.

Él no pudo evitar reír.

–Me conformaré por el momento con esa dedicatoria.

–Lo que me recuerda…

–Que debes enviarlo de una vez –le animó, soltándola.

Renesmee asintió. Tomó el ratón y volvió a la pantalla en la que estaba redactando el correo electrónico para su editora. Tras una última mirada hacia Jacob de reafirmación, pulsó el botón de "enviar".

FIN

* * *

**Hola a todas! Y así terminamos! De verdad, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que os haya gustado. Han sido 40 capítulos (epílogo incluído) en los que habéis estado ahí, algunos se han perdido por el camino pero otros nuevos han llegado, pero me habéis acompañado y no me habéis dejado sola en este final. Gracias. Ahora mismo tengo como un pequeño huequito en el corazón al haber llegado esta historia a su fin, incluso un poquito de pena pero, por otro lado tengo otras dos historias que podrán llenar ese vacío. Eso significa que sí, que vamos a por las otras dos. Eso sí, empezaré a escribir en un par de semanas porque, como algunas ya sabéis, estoy estudiando italiano y chino y los exámenes empiezan la semana que viene, pero luego... toda vuestra! No sé con cuál continuar, si con "proyecto..." o "sizigia" ¿qué opináis? Pero no os olvideis de decirme que os ha parecido esta historia, espero no haberos decepcionado con el final y haber cumplido con vuestras expectativas. Un besazo enorme a todas y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
